The Truth Will Set You Free
by madelinehawaii
Summary: Unraveling the Baby Switch with EJ and Sami, Tony and Anna, Nicole and Brady, Stefano, Lexie, Philip, Victor, Rafe and assorted friends.
1. Chapter One

Time: March 31, 2009

Place: Lugano, Switzerland

Anna still wasn't sure this was such a bright idea but she'd promised Tony to stop by the hospital and it had to be on the way to the airport.

The receptionist stared up at her from where she sat behind her desk, waiting.  
"Hello…"  
Once she had the room number, she made her way to the elevator, riding it to the correct floor and followed the signs. 734. John Black.

Just as she raised her hand to knock, it opened and Marlena stood in the doorway.  
"Anna." She smiled and reached over to give her a peck on the cheek. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it."

She could see over her friend's shoulder that John's bed was empty. "Is everything alright?"  
"More tests," sighed Marlena, inviting her in and motioning at a chair where Anna could sit. "So far that's the only thing they seem to do in this place. Tests."  
"Has there been any improvement?"  
Marlena suddenly looked on the verge of tears and Anna reached over to offer what comfort she could. "I wish…"  
"No, I'm fine. Really, I just have to keep up my spirits with John and …" She sniffed and turned to look out the window at the magnificent scenery.

Damn, how she wanted to tell Marlena the news but Tony had made her promise…swear on their future not to breath a word and she did understand. If the information wasn't there, it would be an empty promise. And that would break Marlena's heart. And anyway, she had other concerns at the moment. "How long will he be gone?"

Marlena shrugged. "About another hour, I'm afraid. I know you can't stay that long and still catch your flight."  
"No, but I'll see him when I get back."  
"Anna," she began awkwardly, trying to find the right words.

Biting her lip and shooting a nervous glance to make sure they were alone, Anna put her hand up to stop Marlena and reached behind her to shut the door completely.  
"That's why I'm here."  
Marlena's confusion was almost comical but her concern was also painfully obvious.  
"Tony isn't in University Hospital," she explained. "Or in Salem." She didn't even say the last three words aloud, just mouthed them.

For a long, drawn out moment, Marlena stared at her. Thankfully Anna could see the wheels turning and it didn't take all that long for her to figure it out.

"How long?" was all she asked.  
"A few weeks after we moved into the mansion. You know Tony…he was curious about what Stefano was up to with the renovation and just as expected, he discovered the location of the new laboratory…and it's occupant."  
"Andre."  
A grimace twisted Anna's mouth and she nodded.  
"So this _was_ Stefano's doing."  
'Well darling, you're not surprised, surely."  
"No, just curious as to how you managed to fool the old bastard into thinking that Tony is…"  
"SHHH."  
Marlena actually looked embarrassed momentarily. "Sorry."  
"Besides, it doesn't matter right now," said Anna quickly. "We're not home free yet, not until Stefano is certain I've swallowed this whole charade and that's going to take some, ah…well not unpleasant theatrics." A grin slid up the side of her mouth. "I have to admit, I'm rather looking forward to letting off a little steam. Not like he doesn't have it coming."

Marlena sat back in her chair wearing a faint look of disgust. "I should have known."  
"Known?"  
"On Christmas Eve, when I saw him at the mansion. I couldn't believe he'd send you over here by yourself, not when it was only your second holiday back together and then when he told me it was because he was worried about EJ…" Marlena shook her head.  
"Well, he is pretty worried about EJ."  
"Thank God, not enough to turn a blind eye as his brother is doing and end up marooned again, or worse."

It was the _or worse_ part of that scenario which had Tony doing the unthinkable. Just contemplating the danger he was putting himself in was enough to make Anna sick with apprehension and thankfully Marlena wasn't paying attention enough to notice.

"No, he's not about to do that again," Anna assured her.  
"But?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'll admit, I was fooled at the time," said Marlena carefully, glancing up at Anna's face and then away, "but even I know your husband won't…" she paused for a second, as though choosing her words with precision and lowering her voice, said, "leave EJ to twist in the wind at Stefano's mercy."  
Anna shifted in her seat. "Marlena…"  
Before she got any further, Marlena had grabbed hold of both of her hands and squeezed them tightly.  
"Please tell me you're not going to suggest we pray," said Anna, still squirming.  
"No, actually, I was going to ask for an invitation."  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "To?"  
"Just a quiet weekend away from the cold…a nice tropical location or whatever exotic locale the two of you have picked out."  
With a chuckle, Anna reached over and kissed her friend on the cheek. "I'll see what I can do, and thank you."  
"I'm the one who should be thanking you. When I heard what was going on, I couldn't believe it was happening all over again, and…" her voice trailed off, not wanting to say it aloud and Anna was grateful. She didn't want to hear it. The next forty-eight hours were going to be stressful enough without that image stuck in her head…even if it wasn't really Tony. There was still the real possibility that he could get caught.

* * *

University Hospital, Salem

EJ stood in the hospital corridor, his focus switching from the note he held to the door of his brother's room and then back again.

It has been delivered not five minutes ago, by special messenger.

Thing was, he'd noticed the guy hanging around earlier. He was sure of it. Wearing a rather nondescript sort of uniform much different from those of the hospital personal and with a head of flaming red curls. Not the sort that faded into the background. But he'd sat and waited before approaching EJ to make the delivery…for what?

Who was with him that the messenger wanted to avoid?

Stefano and Lexie and then Nicole of course, and on the other side of the nurses station, Bo and Phillip. Maybe Hope as well.

The last twenty-hour hours been excruciating, and he was beginning to think the damn day would never end…first Tony's odd behavior and the blow up with Stefano and then Nicole's desperate phone call from the pier, finding Tony…why she'd been was down there in the first place considering he'd warned her to stay clear of his brother was just another one of the many unanswered questions he'd thrust to the back of his mind until later. He could deal with all of that after…

He eyed the note again. It was definitely Tony's handwriting, and his personal stationary instead of his company letterhead and it was sealed. He pulled it open. Inside was a single sheet of paper. It was one that sent his mind reeling back several months, to his own experience of being where his brother was now...lying in the hospital bed…paralyzed…

_"Up for company?"  
"Tony."_

_EJ had been surprised frankly, though he noticed that Tony had made certain Stefano was gone before arriving. "Yeah, I guess so, though how did you talk your way past Lexie after visiting hours? She chased Father out of here an hour ago…and Samantha."  
"She likes me better than Stefano…and Samantha from what I can tell," said Tony, his smile amused.  
"I think she likes practically everyone better than Samantha."_

_Tony chuckled, and came to sit beside the bed, leaning back in his chair and appraising Elvis carefully. He definitely had something on his mind._

_"Alright Tony, spit it out."_

_One of the side effects of his improved condition EJ had found was a short temper and he had a pretty good idea that Tony was here to lecture him about the wedding and falling back into bad habits…that he shouldn't be listening to Father. EJ wasn't much in the mood for such a conversation, even if his brother had the best of intentions or the experience to back it up, but Tony had something else in mind._

_"I have a favor to ask of you."  
"If you're going to talk to me about Father, I'm…"  
"No."  
EJ narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
"Honest, this has nothing to do with Stefano. This is…" Tony was sitting with his hands folded on his lap and he glanced down a second and then sighed. "Okay, this does have to do with him indirectly but only as a precaution. I'm sorry but I don't trust the old bastard."  
"Yes, you've made that exceedingly clear since you came home," EJ observed and without warning, found himself facing his brother's dark, brooding gaze._

_"Do you have any idea what's it's like Elvis to know the people you love the most have been tortured by someone who looks exactly the same as you do?"_

_EJ felt his mouth go dry and he had trouble swallowing. "No."_

_For a moment Tony was silent and then he nodded. "I want it to stay that way. And I want to make sure that it's never allowed to happen again."  
"Andre's dead, Tony."  
His brother's mouth twitched bitterly. "Yes, I know."  
EJ shook his head. "Come on, I think you're being the tiniest bit paranoid."  
"If I'd been a little more paranoid twenty years ago, we'd know each other better and you'd probably have a niece or nephew…or two."  
"Now, there's a scary thought."_

_Tony ignored the joke. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin, slightly yellow piece of paper, folded into squares and handed it to EJ._

_"If this is going to be some kind of proof that Father was responsible for Andre's crimes, or that he provided him with the plastic surgery, you're too late Tony. He admitted all of this to me last summer…"  
Tony sighed and shook his head. "Just read it, brother."_

_It took a concerted effort, but EJ managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes, and pried the paper open. It was a marriage license. Antony DiMera and Anna Fredricks Brady DiMera were the names listed and it was dated from before Tony was shipped off to the island. "Ok." He waved the paper at Tony, rather confused. "I…"  
"It's not a marriage license for me and Anna," explained Tony.  
"Oh."_

_Tony stuck his hand out to take it back, folding it carefully and slipping it into the inside pocket of his jacket. Once done, he glanced at EJ again._

_The younger DiMera remained silent at first as he took in what his brother had just revealed to him. He'd known of course that Andre must have had a relationship with Anna since he knew all about her but it hadn't really hit EJ that like everything else Andre possessed, he'd tried to steal her from Tony. "Why are you showing me now?" he asked finally, still feeling in the dark about whatever Tony wanted from him._

_"To know that it exists and what it means…that if it is delivered to you, the person you assume is me, is in fact, an imposter…"_

EJ reached into the envelope, His hand was shaking as he drew out the twenty-five year old license and opened it. There was no mistake. It was the same one Tony had shown him last year. How the hell was it possible? His eyes flew to the door of Tony's room and he walked over to peer inside at the man lying in the bed, remembering their conversations and his brother's behavior lately.

The progression of their relationship had deteriorated gradually, so that EJ couldn't really pinpoint the exact moment when it happened. He'd noticed it more after he'd accepted the position Stefano offered him and as Tony's jealously became more noticeable, EJ simply accepted that was the problem. Tony wanted the attention Stefano was showering on his younger brother…except Stefano's attention, or lack of it hadn't bothered Tony in the least in the wake of his return from the island. In fact, EJ was pretty certain if Stefano hadn't survived his liver transplant surgery, Tony would have celebrated with the rest of Salem, and footed the bill.

And on top of the jealousy he'd displayed, whoever this person was had chosen to remain in Salem last December instead of accompanying Anna to Europe. Not exactly the actions of the man who'd returned from his wedding on top of the world only a few months prior.

Turning to lean back against the door of Tony's room, he stared at the license. It was then he noticed a note written in pencil in the top right corner…

_Meet me at the  
Convent of the Holy Cross  
I'll be waiting._


	2. Chapter Two

Convent of the Holy Cross

Tony paced back and forth across the tiny room, increasingly impatient as he waited for Sister Agnes to return and tell him Samantha and her hero had picked up the child and made their exit. He didn't like small spaces. Even with the towering windows, bright with sunshine and displaying the graveyard below, the room felt claustrophobic and he wasn't in the mood to relax, not that the furniture in this place made such a thing possible. Flexing his fingers, and trying to keep himself breathing evenly, he walked again to the window and gazed down.

In Europe the cemeteries were crowded, and old. They weren't particularly well looked after either unless they were attached to a private estate. In contrast, the convent's small plot was carefully tended. In the summer, it might even be profuse with color as many of the ones he'd seen in the orient.

"So cousin, should I ask the sisters to set aside a grave for you?" He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out at the thought. "Certainly more than you deserve, eh? It's so peaceful here and serene. Far removed from where you'll be spending eternity and I promise _this_ time the devil will be waiting and most eager to welcome you home…where you belong."

Just then the phone in his pocket began to vibrate. Quickly, he checked it, hoping it was Anna, letting him know she'd arrived in Chicago.

But it wasn't.

"Shane."  
"I have a bit of good news, and some bad news," came his friend's clipped British accent through the line with such clarity, Tony marveled he was all the way across the pond instead just across town.  
"The bad first."  
"Naturally."  
There was a pause. "Well?"  
"Oh, he didn't go for it."  
"Who?"  
"Our intrepid former g-man, of course."  
"Rafe."  
"Yes."  
Tony scowled. "Damn. I guess that means he's fallen for her."  
"God help him," came Shane's wry laughter.  
Tony was tempted to join in but then he remembered the rest of Shane's greeting. "And the good news?"  
"Ah yes, the phoenix has taken the bait," Shane told him in a voice that was suddenly quite serious. "Swallowed a dose of his own medicine."

Tony could feel his heart skip a beat. "You're absolutely certain."  
"You'll be able to see for yourself by tomorrow and brilliant timing, I might add…just in time for the funeral."

A smile curled the corner of Tony's mouth. Finally it was done. After months of plotting and the stress and arguments with his wife and Shane….it was all about to happen, and how he relished the thought of what the next two days would bring. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Shane…"  
"No, no…the pleasure has been ours, and you've made Kimberly a very happy woman I want you to know."  
Tony's smile faded a little. "I wish it could have happened before her father passed..."  
"All that matters is it's done."  
"Yes."  
Shane could probably hear the grin in his tone. "Be careful Tony. Until you've spoken to EJ, this still isn't over. He's _not_ going to be pleased…."  
"Let me worry about my brother."  
"You're sure about this."  
"About his reaction when he hears the news? Believe me, the moment he hears Stefano hired someone to shut Samantha up permanently, I'll have trouble preventing him from exacting his own revenge."  
Well, if you say so. I'm still leery of young Elvis. It's still entirely possible he…"  
"NO."  
He could hear Shane's weary sigh, and then. "Alright. Just be careful."

Tony assured him for another minute before ending the conversation. Once he'd hung up, he leaned against the wall, eyeing the cemetery.

"Well Mother…I know it's been too long in coming but we're about to have our revenge. Andre, soon to join the ranks of those in hell, and Stefano…" His voice trailed off as once again he contemplated what he had in store for his "father." The elegance of it would amuse the old man if the trick were being played on anyone other than him. Perhaps that was the reason it appealed to Tony so much, despite what it had taken him to convince Anna.

No doubt, it was a point of contention he'd be hearing about the rest of their married life.

Still, he'd caught her smiling at the prospect after he'd reminded her of what she'd seen in the laboratory that day; the instructions Rolf had kept on his computer, detailing what Stefano wanted Andre to do to Tony once he was able.

Yes, this little plan was long overdue.

"Sir?"

He turned from the window to find one of the younger nuns motioning for him to follow her. Grabbing his coat, and hat off the chair, he shoved the hat on and pulled it as low as possible, adding a pair of sunglasses. She led him from the main house, through the garden where the snow was just beginning to melt away and into the chapel, also brilliantly lit as the sun poured through the stained glass windows. Despite this, the air remained chilly. She pointed out the confessional booths on the other side from the entrance and left him alone.

More waiting.

The booth looked as claustrophobic as the room where he'd spent the last hour and it could be several more he knew before EJ managed to get away from the hospital.

Tony's eyes wandered up to the altar. Without too much effort, he thought back a little over a year to his first Christmas after returning home and the phone call he'd received that night from his brother, asking to meet him at St. Luke's of all places. It had definitely taken Tony by surprise. So had their conversation after he arrived.

EJ had been so confused, on the verge of tearing himself away from his father's orbit and influence and willing to go to any lengths to convince Samantha that she was his priority.

And now, a little over a year later, everything had changed, especially for Samantha.

What a spitfire the girl was and he didn't think he'd ever met anyone as hungry for love and attention, or anyone as determined to convince herself she could live without it instead of taking what was being offered to her on a silver platter. Course, that was part of the problem. The more EJ offered it to her, the harder she shoved it away, terrified of getting attached to him and by extension, the rest of the family.

And Tony could very much sympathize with her fears.

He could also see that for all of her protestations, she refused to let go of EJ even after Lucas had returned to the picture.

Perhaps it was just a matter of the child they shared, but that wasn't what Tony saw when Samantha looked at his brother. He recognized that determination she did her best to disguise when she was around him. He'd seen it so many times before; every time Hope had sneaked sideways glances at Bo when she'd been married to Larry Welsh, or the way his ex-wife had looked with longing at Neil Curtis, and of course Anna who rarely bothered to hide how she was feeling.

"Ah Samantha, why bother fighting it? Here the two of you are, doing nothing but causing the other pain and dragging along those who shouldn't be involved…those who will only end up hurt and bitter because you refuse to admit the one thing you'll never outrun."

Sighing, he made his way down the aisle until he was at the front pew.

He wanted to fix this for EJ. It hurt him to see his brother is so much pain, and worse to see him pretending it was done and that he was perfectly happy and over Samantha. Tony was the last person who was going to open his mouth and interfere in EJ's messed up love life. For all he knew, EJ did love Nicole. It wasn't as though it was impossible and he knew that from bitter experience, though for EJ's sake, he hoped he was wrong because if he did love Nicole, this news was going to kill him, and just the thought of the look on his face was reason enough to make Tony cringe.

And then of course there was Rafe whose only sin so far was keeping Samantha alive.

"You did manage to land yourself in quite a mess, brother," Tony whispered quietly. It echoed softly around him in the emptiness of the chapel, as though there were ghosts waiting with him…waiting and watching and expecting him to do the right thing. Just what the hell would that be, he wondered. The answer came like a slap in the face.

_Tell him everything._

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and cursed his father once more for keeping him from his life all these years, from his family.

"Oh my God, it _is_ you."

With one last deep breath, Tony took his glasses off and turned around.  
At the other end of the chapel, just inside the door was EJ, wonder and disbelief making his eyes bright.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter Three

Convent of the Holy Cross

EJ's first few steps were hesitant, and then they quickened so that in moments he'd reached Tony, and then stopped abruptly. He looked still in shock. "I got your message."

In spite of his misgivings, Tony grinned with wry affection. "I see."

"Damn it Tony, what the hell is going on? I just watched you - okay, your double pronounced dead."  
The smile Tony wore widened considerably. "Oh? What a shame to have missed to twice in a row."  
"_Tony_," came his brother's warning.  
"What's the matter EJ? I thought you'd be glad to see me."  
"I _am_." And to Tony's complete surprise, EJ pulled him into an awkward embrace and he could feel the younger man's heart pounding. "You don't understand. I thought you'd…" He let go and stepped away and Tony could see the grimace marring his face, "begun to hate me because of all of this, I don't know - stupid business with Father, and him choosing me to run it all."

Tony nodded. "And Father of course, was happy for you see that happening."  
"Well, he made all the right noises."

God, how he hated hearing Elvis make excuses for the old man. It made his blood knowing what Stefano had done to the boy, the way he'd manipulated and used him. Even so, telling him the ugly truth wasn't something Tony was looking forward to.

"You appear to have had quite a day - care for a seat?"  
"What I need is a stiff drink," EJ told him only half jokingly.

With a glance at the door, just in case, Tony produced a flask out of his coat and handed it to his brother who looked at it, not sure if he ought to take it apparently.  
"What?" Tony asked, fighting back a grin once more.  
"If the nuns come walking in here, they won't be okay with me tossing one back." And he pointed at the altar.  
But Tony just shrugged. "The goods sisters will understand under the circumstances, I'm sure. You just lost your brother. Come, drink up."  
EJ downed about half of the contents and then handed it back to Tony, who took a swallow as well and then put it away again. EJ was looking around curiously as he did this and then,  
"Why did you choose this particular place to meet?" he asked.

Well, this was it, Tony thought with a sigh. No more stalling.

"Come on over here and sit," he said, motioning towards the front pew, and he led the way. EJ followed, after a brief hesitation and sitting down, stretched his long legs in front of him.  
"You're going to tell me this was all Father's doing."  
A bitter chuckle slipped out of Tony. "Not entirely - at least not where Andre is concerned no. That required Rolf's expertise."  
EJ frowned. "Speaking of Rolf, he's been rather conspicuous by his absence lately."  
"Really?"  
EJ dark eyes met Tony's. "Yes."  
Tony did his best to keep his face unreadable. "Interesting."  
"Very, considering Andre is suddenly alive and now dead - again, and here you are - quite chipper from the look of things." EJ continued eyeing him intently. "Where is he?"  
The curve of Tony's smile was slight but satisfied. "Making himself useful for a change and that's as much as you want to know, brother."

He waited for EJ to argue with him and when it wasn't forthcoming, he couldn't help but breathe just a little easier. Maybe this wasn't going to be as painful as he'd feared.

"And as for Stefano, I'm sorry but resurrecting Andre was only the beginning of his extracurricular activities during the last several months."  
"What was supposed to happen to you?"  
That took him by surprise and quickly Tony shook his head.  
"I want to know," said EJ stubbornly.

Tony looked at him and debated with himself. There was a fine line here between what EJ needed to learn and everything else, and if Tony informed him of Stefano's intentions, it wouldn't take EJ long to figure out that Tony had come back to do more than simply break the news to him about his child.

"I realize that over the last year I've not heeded the warnings you've provided me," said EJ quietly, interrupting Tony's thoughts. "You told me what he's capable of and I blew you off, but obviously I was wrong."  
"Now who's making all the right noises?" asked Tony, still suspicious.  
EJ's face darkened, but after a few moments of silence, he sighed. "I deserved that."  
"I'm not here to be your parent, EJ, or shove any of your mistakes in your face."  
"Maybe you ought to."

This was too easy, even after the events of the day - what Elvis had been dealing with over the last few hours, and leaning back against the smooth wood of the pew, Tony chewed on his lip and considered the doubts crowding in on him. "You did quite an about face last fall, after Stefano returned. It was - "  
"Thoughtless, I know."  
"Well, that's one way to put it. I was going to say reactionary."  
EJ glanced at Tony and then up to the altar, thinking about it. "You think I did this because of Samantha."  
"I think - " Tony sighed and forced himself to say it, " - you were hurt yes, and you wanted to prove to her that she was wrong - about Stefano and the family - _and_ about you."  
"Instead, I was a fool - "  
"No," argued Tony, but on his own tangent EJ wasn't listening,  
"Oh yes, I - wanted to show her. You're right. I was bloody tired of doing everything I could think of to prove I'd changed and," his laughter was harsh, "it didn't matter. The worst part is she was right, wasn't she?"  
EJ turned to look at him now, his expression unmoving but there was a spark in the back of his eyes pleading with his brother, and Tony nodded.  
"What - " uncomfortably, he swallowed to get the words out. "did he order Andre to do?"  
"Do? asked Tony, hedging.  
"To you."  
Again Tony hesitated, the lines around his eyes tightening and then, "something that didn't happen and now he's dead again, and Rolf won't be bringing him back this time, so that's that." Tony rapped the flat of his hand on the wooden surface so that it echoed in the small space.

"You're the one always going on about my naïveté, how I need to open my eyes. So do it," EJ snapped suddenly. "Tell me."  
Not exactly sure if it was the tone in EJ's voice, or his words, Tony relented. "As you wish. There's a unmarked grave in the midst of the orchard down near the lake."  
EJ's eyes widened. "Stefano has been taking a walk in the afternoons - down to the orchard." His voice was barely more than a whisper by the time he got to the last word.  
"How paternal of him," sneered Tony, unable to stave off his bitterness.  
"Oh God, this is - " EJ leaned over and put his head in his hands. "Tony, I'm sorry. How could have I have listened to him, let him reel me in again? I swore I wouldn't - do this." The last two words came out in a strangled, tortured voice and not sure if EJ would lash out, Tony laid a hand on his brother's shoulder in comfort.

"This isn't your fault, Elvis."  
"The bloody hell it isn't. I was so damn busy with my life, with wallowing in self-pity about Samantha and her indecision, and then Nicole, and the fucking business. And Father, man - you were spot on. He's the best. He knew exactly how to play me and keep my attention everywhere except where it needed to be."

In spite of himself, Tony felt his eyes begin to burn listening to EJ. "I appreciate the thought EJ, but Stefano has made a career out of trying to put me in that grave over the years. I knew he wouldn't quit."

EJ sat back up but he still wore a look of misery and stared straight ahead at the altar, and then as though screwing up his courage, took a deep breath and asked, "Did he have the mayor killed?"

Tony closed his eyes. "Yes."

* * *

Back at the DiMera mansion, Nicole wasn't sure how she felt. She ought to be relieved. The bastard was dead after all, and he'd taken his secret with him to the grave. She was free.

_"But what did he want?" she'd asked EJ when he'd finally emerged from his brother's room.  
EJ had stared at her with unseeing eyes. "He's gone."  
"EJ?"  
He looked down at her.  
"I thought he wanted to see you - to tell you something."  
"Oh yes."_

_Still nothing.  
"And?"  
"Nicole, would you do me a favor? Would you see Stefano gets home - back to the mansion."  
He looked so lost that for a minute her fear began to overwhelm her again. "Of course I will darling, but are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
"No," he said, and then absentmindedly, leaned over and kissed the top of her head  
"I need some time to myself."  
"Okay."  
He turned to go away at that, but she reached out and grabbed his jacket. "Yes? What is it darling?"  
"I just wanted to know what your brother was so adamant about. He was trying to write you a note when I came in." She gulped nervously once she got the words out, and held her breath waiting for his answer.  
"It was nothing."  
"It didn't look like nothing."  
"I think he got out the letter B - well, that's what it could be. I'm not certain and to tell you the truth, I can't deal with that at the moment."_

_He had an almost eerie look in his eyes as he said the last few words and she watched him grab his keys from his pocket. Tangled up with them was a bit of paper, folded neatly which EJ didn't notice as he'd already spun around and taken a step in the direction of the exit. The paper fluttered down to the floor and instinctively, she bent down to pick it up. It wasn't the same one she'd seen Tony scratching on earlier. If fact, it was old and faded._

_"EJ -" she called.  
But he was gone already._

Nicole shook off memory and checked again to make sure Sydney was sleeping soundly. She wasn't sure where Stefano was. He'd stewed silently in the limo on the way home, refusing to speak to her after she'd backed up Philip's story. Upon his arrival at the mansion, he'd poured himself a drink and stomped off to his study, seemingly intent on getting drunk.

So she was alone except for the baby.

Nicole fished the paper out of her purse and opened it up.

"What on earth? What are you doing with a copy of Tony and Anna's marriage license?" she muttered, and then she saw the date. 1984. "This is absurd, what would you be - " It was then she saw the note penciled near the top and she could feel her heart stop, literally. _Meet me at the Convent of the Holy Cross. I'll be waiting._

"Anna." The word was a hiss. "It has to be. Oh, God, she knows too. That bastard told her everything and she's meeting EJ - "

"MARY!"

No one appeared immediately.

"MARY, get your as - get in here, NOW."

Instead of Mary, the newest addition to the household appeared, walking in from the kitchen. "Mary is busy at the moment. May I be of assistance?"

Nicole stared at the butler, trying to remember the man's name but she was too flustered. "I have to go out," she explained. "I need Mary to watch Sydney until I return."

"Yes Madam, of course."

"Not you, Mary." Nicole couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was about the man that bothered her. Perhaps it was just that he was new, or that something about him reminded her of Henderson, even if they looked nothing alike, but she didn't trust him and refused to leave until Mary was brought out from the kitchen and agreed to take care of Sydney. Breathing a sigh of relief, she'd collected her coat and purse, and walked out.

"I'm sorry Harold," Mary said to him after the door slammed shut. "I'm afraid I won't be much help to you tonight."

He patted her on the back, smiled down at the baby who was sleeping with a blissful smile on her lips and went back to help the cook finish preparing supper. It would have to be more tempting than usual or the old man would refuse to eat, and then they'd have two funerals to arrange.


	4. Chapter Four

The Convent

Hearing Tony confirm his worst fears was far more humiliating that EJ had imagined. He'd been warned by every one of his siblings, or at least the ones who'd survived what Stefano had done to them. But convinced his situation was different he'd ignored their counsel. After all, he was special. His father would never treat him as he had the others. And because of his conceit, Samantha had almost died. And Tony. How close had he really come to experiencing what had taken place at the hospital today for real? He didn't even have to close his eyes to see Tony lying in that bed…lifeless.

He wished he could feel numb instead of the burning rage that was taking over, or worse, the disgust. He knew Tony was looking at him, worried but he couldn't face him. How was he ever going to be able to face his brother again? How was he going to face Samantha. God, he'd sworn to her that he'd protect her…that he'd never allow his father to harm her or Johnny.

"If it was Stefano, then Samantha is still in danger, isn't she?"

"I don't think so and neither does…well, that doesn't matter. There is someone who else who is though, or will be as I doubt he's gong to let go of this."

EJ frowned but still wouldn't look Tony in the eye. "Who?"

"Rafe Hernandez."

That name. Hearing it was like getting a knife twisted in his gut. It was bad enough Samantha relished shoving her appreciation of the man in EJ's face as though he was everything EJ was not, but knowing he could have prevented all of it so easily made EJ sick.

A few feet away in the pew, Tony watched his brother torturing himself. He'd known this was going to be bad, but sitting here silently with EJ in front of him in such pain was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. He hated himself for it, but not as much as he hated Stefano for making it necessary. EJ had to learn…the hard way if necessary. And he told himself, dealing with this was nothing compared to the alternative …watching EJ lose the woman he loved and perhaps his children and his sanity.

Tony would do pretty much anything to prevent that.

"Are you saying that Rafe suspects Stefano's involvement?" came EJ's question after a moment.

"He does now."

"Why would that be?"

Suddenly EJ was staring at him with almost a look of accusation in his eyes.

"Because," explained Tony, "he has contacts at the ISA, who suspected from the beginning that Father had something to do with it."

"The same as you and Lexie did."

"Yes," Tony agreed.

"And just who did you mention those suspicions to?"

For a second the two men faced each other, EJ glaring while Tony anticipated the very likely scenario his brother would explode when he heard the answer to his question.

"Shane Donovan."

EJ's eyes darkened until they were nearly black. "You went to the ISA."

Tony nodded. He was damned if the was going to make excuses for his decisions after what Stefano had done. Someone had to stop the bastard.

"How _could_ you?"

"The same way," said Tony in a cool tone, "you turned your back on your sister and I after what those two bastards did to Benji and both of us. My God, what they did to _all_ of us."

Without even the blink of an eye, EJ grabbed Tony's shirt, twisting it in his fist. Tony didn't fight him. Instead he met EJ's wild gaze directly and in a calm voice, said, "You can't have both, brother, It's either Father's trust or Samantha's because he's never going to allow you to have a life on your terms. To him, _she_ is your weakness."

"Even if you're right, that is not your decision, Tony."

"I know," said his brother with a short nod, "and if you choose Father, so be it, but again, you're not the only one involved, or stuck between Father and a chance at love and I'm not going to make apologies for doing what it takes to stay alive or keep my wife safe, certainly not to you." The last few words dripped with sarcasm as well as regret and fear and Tony could see that they stung EJ deeply. Slowly, his hand loosened and he let go of Tony's shirt.

"Okay, but why didn't you come to m…"

Tony let the word EJ choked off hang between them a moment before he answered. "Exactly."

Unable to sit still any longer, EJ jumped to his feet and began to pace in front of the pew. "There had to be another way."

"Perhaps, but I wasn't willing to waste time searching until it was too late."

"If they find the proof, they're going to lock him up."

A snort of rude laughter escaped Tony at that. "If only we could be so lucky."

EJ glared. "He's still my father and I…"

"Love him, and he uses that love every minute of every day to betray you Elvis." EJ wanted to rail against what Tony was saying, scream, holler, insist it wasn't true, take those words and shove them down his brother's throat, but Tony wasn't finished, "he's lied to you from the moment he stepped back to that house last year and will continue to do so until those lies strangle you along with everything you hold dear, especially the women you love. Believe me, I detest the situation as much as you do but I've lived though it twice."

Having been consumed with his own pain for most of the day, EJ teetered at his limit, and Tony pointing out his naiveté didn't help matters any. He turned away, but the reality pursued him relentlessly now. He'd already lost a brother to his father's obscene desire to survive at all costs and while he and Benji hadn't been close, the memory of his body laid out beside the grave in which Andre buried him alive remained with a clarity that haunted him, and now the brother he'd gotten a second chance with, the one who'd come back and despite close ties to those with plenty of reason to hate EJ and who ignored their warnings, had very nearly met the same fate.

The whole mess was wretched and he felt as though he were being torn in two. He adored his father, beyond reason. Even the shock of what he'd done upon his return from Italy with Andre's assistance hadn't been enough to curb EJ's need to please the old man. It had been far too easy to blame it all on his cousin. Yet who brought the monster back time and time again, no matter what horror he perpetrated and always the games backfired so that they ended up destroying the lives of EJ and his brothers and sisters.

True, the three of them were alive but Alexandra was lucky to even have a marriage after his father's antics, and he'd begun to learn things about Tony's past he'd not heard until recently, things that were unnerving…things that make him question his Father's sanity and self-proclaimed devotion to his family.

And his brother's past could easily become EJ's future.

"There's more."

Only two words, but they cut into EJ's thoughts with a distinct air of purpose. And reluctance. Hearing it, EJ couldn't face Tony but he listened.

"It's about your daughter."

A moment of silence followed, as though Tony were waiting for a reaction of some kind and finally EJ prompted, "Yes?"

"She beautiful…"

More silence and irritated, EJ turned to confront Tony, sick of hearing insinuations when it came to Sydney or Nicole and getting no answers, but stopped in his tracks seeing a look of anguish in his brother's eyes.

"Tony please, whatever it is, just get on with it."

Collecting himself somewhat, Tony gave a nod and calmly said the words, each one enunciated so that they were unmistakable. "Sydney is not Nicole's child."

Denial was his first instinct since Tony's consideration for the woman was practically nonexistent. He'd been reserved, cool and then suspicious and his behavior only worsened after EJ accepted Stefano's job offer. EJ tried to remember what was going on at the time and as he thought back about the timing, many things began to fall into place; the mayor's death…Nicole's revelation about her pregnancy…Anna's departure from Salem…the beginning of his father's daily visits to the orchard.

What was Tony's attitude towards Nicole before that?

Though he racked his brain, EJ could come up with nothing out of the ordinary. Tony hadn't exactly ignored her. He'd been polite, though more wrapped up in his own affairs than deliberately aloof and seemed at first to keep his distance with the amused approach of an older brother towards the affairs of a younger, thinking perhaps it was nothing more than a passing fancy.

In other words, the one with a problem when it came to Nicole was Andre, not Tony.

Suddenly, his last moments with his cousin flashed back, and the note he'd tried to write. B…for what? Baby?

"I think you'd better explain yourself," said EJ in a quiet, controlled way that like Stefano, meant trouble. Tony's expression remained as it was, hiding none of his grief.

"I'm sorry EJ, more than I can say but Nicole lost your baby."

EJ's jaw clenched even tighter. "When?"

"After Thanksgiving."

He took a step backwards and nearly tripped on the communion rail.

"No…she was pregnant. I KNOW she was, she…" He felt his hand rubbing her growing belly…but never a kick. "You're suggesting I'm such a fool, I'd not know she was faking it, not know the difference? 'HOW FUCKING DARE YOU," he growled at his brother whose gaze became even sadder.

Despite EJ's accusation, Tony stayed silent.

"Oh, and now you have NOTHING to say?"

Slowly Tony, slid a hand into his pocket and produced a tiny disc, one EJ recognized as coming from the security system at the mansion with it's distinctive label. But there was no camera in his room, or Nicole's. He'd checked personally. And besides, if the proof originated from a security system at the mansion, even one he wasn't aware existed before today, that meant his father knew…

He shook his head vehemently. That was impossible._ His_ father wouldn't do such a thing to him, _ever_. Wild eyes flew up to meet Tony's and unable to accept what he read there, ripped his own away to the altar and when that wasn't even enough, squeezed them shut to block it all out. How could this day to get any fucking worse?

That's when he heard the voices raised, apparently outside and he shot around towards the door. One belonged to Anna and the one shrieking at her was unmistakable.

Nicole

Tony heard them too and without checking to see if EJ followed, grabbed his hat and walked down the far side of the pews to the confessional booths and vanished into one of them.

Hesitating almost a minute as the yelling outside the doors escalated, EJ kicked at the pew in his way and reluctantly joined him.


	5. Chapter Five

The Convent

Out at the curb Nicole spotted Anna climbing from her jaguar.

Her suspicion had been correct and her immediate thought was she had to prevent this, cut her off. She'd not allow the bitch to finish what her husband had begun, damn it. No one was going to rip apart the life she'd built with EJ, not Tony and sure as hell not Anna who was a pushover in comparison, refusing to even live in the mansion for fear of her father-in-law.

Shoving her car door wide, she rushed across the sidewalk and up the steps leading to the chapel.

"ANNA."

The older woman whirled about at the top step, surprised to hear the sound of her name, and then quickly eyeing her future sister-in-law curiously. Flustered would have been an understatement and Anna couldn't help but be amused watching Nicole running to catch up, amazingly nimble in boots and a dress that made maneuvering difficult.

"He's not there," came Nicole's breathless words as she reached the step below where Anna waited.  
Though she had a good idea who Nicole was talking about, she couldn't resist the urge to make her sweat since her conversation with Lexie only an hour ago. "And who's he?"

"What _is_ it with the two of you and games?"

It took every ounce of self-control Anna possessed not to laugh in the girl's face. What a little fool. Here she was about to marry a DiMera and after months of living in the mansion, was seemingly oblivious to how the family operated…or the fact that the only person who'd not caught onto her act was her fiancé. For once in her life, Anna truly regretted that Stefano wouldn't be the one to punish Nicole as she deserved. Such a pity.

"The only _he_ I give a damn about is dead, thanks to his family," Anna told the younger woman coldly, "and from what I'm hearing, you were as much a part of that as Stefano."  
Nicole's face, already flushed from exertion and worry deepened another shade. "He got exactly what he de…."  
At that last second, the icy glare in Anna's eyes made her realize what she was saying and bite her tongue.  
"So, Lexie and Hope were right."  
"I don't know what you're talking about and why are you here anyway?"  
Anna's look hardened. "Arranging a funeral."  
"_Here_?"  
Anna swore that the girl looked as though she were about to have a seizure on the spot. "You have a problem with that, Nicole?"  
"Yes…I mean no, of course not."  
"You still haven't explained who _he_ is," Anna reminded her.  
Unsure of herself now, Nicole hesitated and then, "Are you telling me you're not here to meet EJ?"  
"And if I am? He's Tony's brother after all and…"  
"Stop playing games, Anna."

A malicious smile curved the line of the Contessa's mouth, one Nicole hadn't encountered before, not from Tony's spoiled, petulant wife who normally gave the impression she'd sooner cower at the spa than deal with her in-laws but perhaps she'd underestimated the woman. It could all be an act because right now, Nicole got the uncomfortable feeling she was about to become Anna's lunch.

"What's the matter dear, difficulty keeping up?"  
"Hardly." Nicole snapped, knowing she shouldn't let Anna get to her but unable to stop herself.  
"So then, you're here chasing after me because you're worried I won't be sensitive enough to EJ, or up to helping him deal with his uncontrollable grief."  
"You know damn well why I'm here."  
"Oh let's see….not EJ. Your overwhelming sympathy for the death of my husband?" Sarcasm had replaced the cattiness, and something else that made the hair on the back of Nicole's neck stick straight up.  
"I had nothing to do with…" she didn't get any further.

She caught sight of Anna's hand out of the corner of her vision and then her ears were ringing from the force of the slap she received. She had to grab hold of the railing to keep herself from falling. It took her a minute to regain her balance and then looked up to find a look of pure satisfaction on Anna's face.  
"You BITCH," she screamed, too furious to think of the consequences.  
Anna's smile only got wider. "Well, you're learning."  
"The two of you set this all up. You and Tony….YOU SET ME UP."  
"If a person didn't know better, you'd think I was here to arrange your funeral rather than Tony's.".

That finally shut the girl up and she stared at Anna in shock.

"Anna…" she gulped, still holding onto the rail, her knuckles white. "I know how devastated I would if I lost EJ. He's the only man who has ever loved me for who I am. L….like you and Tony."  
She paused, licking her lips as the older woman's eyes narrowed.  
"I've heard about your past. Tony forgave you."  
Rolling her eyes in disgust, Anna turned and yanked the door of the chapel open and proceeded inside with Nicole on her heels.  
"Please, you don't' understand how terrible its been for me the last few months."  
"Did that routine work on Tony?" asked Anna as she scanned the interior of the chapel.  
"This isn't about Tony…"

Nicole knew the minute the words came out of her mouth, they were a mistake and sure enough, Anna was in her face so quickly, she had no time to think about backing out the door.

"He's dead Nicole. DEAD." The word blasted her in the face. "I will NEVER see my husband again, or hold him, dance with him…feel my heart speed up when he smiles at me…" Anna's eyes were bright with tears now and her voice choked up so that she had to take a breath. "And you..." She had her finger up, poking Nicole's chest. "You have the nerve to whine to me about how I ought to remember Tony's generosity?" Her dark eyes, shining as the tears rolled down her cheeks, bore into Nicole's. "Just out of curiosity, is that what you were doing in his hospital room today?

Nicole stammered. "I…Anna…I don't know what you're suggesting…."  
"No? Well then, I'll spell it out for you darling. You caused his heart attack."  
"But I wasn't even in the room."  
"You got him agitated, didn't you?"  
Anna's accusation, though true, still ticked Nicole off. She truly did feel sorry for Tony's wife but the man had been such a bastard to her since the christening and all because he wanted to embarrass EJ. She was damned if she was going to let Anna bully her into feeling guilty for his death. He'd brought it all on himself. "Sure, he was upset," she told Anna," but it wasn't because of me or anything I did to him. There was only one thing he cared about…screwing his brother over."

Hidden in the confessional, Tony glanced through the screen at EJ. He sat motionless, frozen and probably holding his breath, dreading the words he was hoping against hope she wouldn't say.

"And who was the one who provided him that opportunity in the first place?" came the reminder from Anna who stood just far enough up the isle that Tony could see her profile. She was playing this to the hilt and in spite of himself, he grinned. Lord help Nicole. All those months at the mansion completely unchecked by any of the DiMera women, any one of which would have had the girl's number a week or two after the miscarriage. And they wouldn't have needed the security equipment to do it either.

"Tony didn't give a damn about Sydney." Nicole shot back at Anna.  
"Because?"  
"You're perfectly aware of the reason."  
Anna's smile wavered on the edge between pure malice and hysteria, as though she might break down at any moment, or lose control. "I want to hear you say it," she hissed.  
Nicole's eyes darted nervously around the chapel but it was empty. "Please, Anna…"  
"Please? The hysteria in Anna's tone became impossible to ignore. "PLEASE? You think this is the way I wanted things to turn out? I just got married six months ago and now I'm here to _bury_ my husband because YOU didn't' have the decency to tell EJ what happened to his daughter…"  
"Stop."  
"SAY IT, you ungrateful little bit…"  
"Okay…I lost the baby." Nicole was breathing in gasps by now and tears streamed down her face.

Tony heard a sharp intake of breath from EJ as the words hit him and could see him biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Knowing what he was going through, Tony wanted to comfort him but the confessional booths were separated by a partition. And Tony knew it wasn't only the loss of the baby. With it came the loss of his illusions…about Nicole and Stefano and the life he'd imagined he was building for them…together. Watching it happen all over again as it had to him and the rest of his siblings only strengthened Tony's resolve. This plan of his was the right thing to do…even if EJ hated him for it.

Nicole was still weeping openly. "You don't know how terrified I was…"

"Lying in a hospital bed with that empty feeling?" countered Anna. "As I realized that everything that mattered was gone and the man I loved would have no more use for me now that I'd lost the only thing he cared about?"

"How could you…"

Though Tony couldn't see the memories reflected in his wife's eyes, he could hear the raw emotion as though it were twenty years ago and in that moment he knew that for her, the anguish she'd experienced that day was as vivid and real as ever.

"I've been in your shoes, Nicole and I could have taken the easy way out…as you did."  
"You think what I did was easy?"  
"You had a choice."  
"No…"  
"A crappy one yes, but you still had it and what you did instead is going to destroy you and everyone around you, including Sydney."  
"I'll _never_ let that happen."  
Anna's laughter was bitter and without a shred of humor.

"Do you know what happened to EJ's sister….his eldest sister, Renee?"  
For a second Nicole looked confused at Anna's question. "No, not really."  
"She murdered my child. The child Tony and I would have had." Even now the hatred in her voice stung and Tony could see it unnerved Nicole. "I…I thought," she ventured, "I heard some story it was Andre who killed her."  
Anna smiled. "No, it was fate….karma, if you will or whatever you want to call it."  
Nicole took a step backwards, away from the icy certainty facing her in the other woman's eyes. "But I never meant…I swear…"  
"He's dead, Nicole and you are as responsible as if you pushed him off that staircase with your own hands.  
"No…  
"Karma will find you too."  
Nicole was crying so that she could barely see. She reached for the pew to steady herself. "It was an accident, Anna. I didn't want him dead."  
"Even though you knew he'd tell EJ?"

Nicole opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was trapped. Even the truth wasn't going to work on Anna and for the first time she began to realize the situation she'd put herself in with the rest of the family. She wasn't just going to lose Sydney and EJ. If this was the way Anna viewed her actions, they'd all be ready to kill her, or worse.

"I only wanted to give him a child…a family of our own. I _love_ him.  
The laughter that met her statement had a hollow sound to it.  
"But I do."  
Anna shook her head. "This wasn't about EJ, Nicole. It was about you and you're talking to a first class con artist so don't bother pretending."  
"I wanted…"  
"You wanted all right, every cent you could squeeze out of Stefano, even if it meant pushing EJ back into his father's twisted world. He lost his brother to that world barely a year ago and now he's lost another and yet all you can do is encourage the relationship. Is that the future you want for Sydney? The only one of Stefano's daughters left alive is Lexie. The rest are all dead. _That_ is what you're condemning that child to…"

Nicole has heard as much as she could take. Her face was a mess, mascara spread across her cheeks where she'd tried to wipe away her tears but before she got a couple of steps towards the exit, the door to the confessional beside Tony blew open and the force EJ used made it bounce against the wooden corner of the booth with a loud crack.

But it wasn't the sound that made Nicole turn white.

In that instant when she saw EJ's face, she knew. He'd heard everything.


	6. Chapter Six

DiMera Mansion

Harold glared at the younger man when he slipped in the service entrance.

"You're late."  
"No kidding," snorted Rafe.  
"Lands sake lad, entertaining Samantha Brady is no longer part of your job description..."

"No, and neither is making her suspicious. I'm supposed to be unemployed at the moment," came the reminder from the younger man. He'd breezed past Harold, his cell phone open to a message he was busy typing. "She asked me to be the kid's godfather and being she'd already arranged the christening, bowing out would have raised awkward questions."  
"And forced you to leave her side."

In spite of his irritation, Rafe cocked an eyebrow at the man's back and watched as he busied himself with clearing away dinner plates. "What's the matter Harold, the old tyrant getting on your nerves?" Harold ignored him, other than letting the silverware drop with a noisy clatter into the sink. "I'll bet he's in rare form tonight," said Rafe unable to resist needling him

"Everyone in this asylum is in rare form after the past couple days, including the baby. Poor wee thing," he said with an indulgent smile, "I'm afraid she's reached her limit at being bumped off onto the hired help."  
Rafe shot a look of surprise at his partner. "Where's Nicole?"  
"The GPS in her car shows she went to the convent."  
"Really?" Rafe's knowing grin quickly dissolved into a bark of laughter. "Damn, and we're stuck here."  
"I thought your goal was to nail the man responsible for murdering Hilda."

"It is. I'm just disappointed given the fact the Count has probably already informed his brother of the three ring circus going on around here and how he's been manipulated these last several months." He sat, watching idly as Harold found a cup and poured coffee into it. "I guess I just figured we'd have front row seats to the explosion when he arrived home."

Harold smiled and handed the cup to Rafe. "You'll have a seat front and center at the funeral my boy, one even the boss had to forgo and he's worked nearly as long as the Count to bring the old man down."  
"Along with John Black," murmured Rafe, with his cup in one hand and phone open again in the other, trying to focus on rereading his text once more before sending it.

"Yes, such a shame for Mr. Black to be missing out," said Harold, pouring himself coffee and joining Rafe who was sitting in front of the massive island that took up a significant portion of the kitchen area. "If not for him, Rolf would still be operating freely and we'd be no closer to our target…"  
"And instead of the ally we needed, that grave in the orchard would actually have a body buried in it."  
Harold blew on his steaming cup and an idea occurred to him. "Perhaps the Count will decide to bury his cousin there now."  
"Well, unless you got Stefano to eat something tonight, he'll be the one we end up burying before this is all over."  
With a shrug, Harold said, "he finished nearly the entire meal…more than enough to keep him alive one more day."  
"I don't get why the Count won't simply cut the tie completely…off the old coot."

The older man eyed Rafe with a definite air of censure. "He's not your family…_your_ father."  
"You think that's it?"

Harold look turned quizzical.  
"It's just a guess of course," began Rafe, "but that brother of his is a hothead and I wouldn't be surprised if this plan the Count and Donovan cooked up was a compromise designed to keep him in line when it all comes down."

Picking up his cup, Harold wrapped his fingers around the smooth ceramic surface to take advantage of its warmth and considered his friend's logic. From what small experience he'd had with Tony, and the information Donovan shared with him, it had become more apparent to Harold what a tightrope Tony was walking, and not just with EJ or his father.

"Damage control," he mused aloud, and then tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps, though I wouldn't make the mistake of disregarding who he is."  
Rafe's gaze was confused.  
"Well," Harold explained, "no matter what the biology involved, the Count is as much a DiMera as any of the others."  
"You mean murdering, thieving pirates with a taste for rape…"  
"I mean, his pride won't allow him to simply walk away given his father's treatment of him over the years."  
"Okay…so, like I said before, off him."  
Exasperated, Harold set his cup down with a bit more force than he realized and some of the coffee sloshed out. "Never mind."  
"No, either the guy is serious or he isn't."  
"You're missing the point I fear. This isn't merely about preventing Stefano from continuing to create havoc in their lives. The Count is as interested in payback as anyone else in the family.  
"Bullshit," laughed Rafe.  
"Pardon?"  
"If he really wanted revenge, he'd take care of it properly. This garbage about payback as you call it is just an excuse because the fact is, if he killed Stefano, he believes his brother would retaliate."  
"He believes it? Or you believe it?"

This was an argument they'd indulged in on a number of occasions, so Rafe knew the direction Harold was headed. "Yeah, I think Elvis is dangerous. He's scum and instead of using the opportunity he was given to change his spots, he put Sami and his son right back in a position where his father was a threat."  
"Rafe…" The older man sighed and reached out to lay a hand on his partner's shoulder. "I realize I've become a broken record on the subject, but again, you need to be careful..."  
"Of course, but I won't just walk away and leave her to deal with this situation on her own, especially since the Count refuses to see reason. He ought to keep his mouth shut and let Samantha break the news on her own, gently."  
"And if it was your brother, would you hold off?"  
"I don't have one but that doesn't matter. It's not his call."  
Harold did his best to cover the dismay growing as the intensity of Rafe's tirade increased. "Obviously, he disagrees."  
"And that's all the more reason, Sami needs someone protecting her from this bunch of crazies. The whole family is nothing but poison."  
"Ah yes, but one with a flair for the dramatic and that is quite irresistible to some, including it seems, Ms. Brady." Harold pointed out.  
"A lot of good that will do her when she's dead."  
"Rafe, she's not…"  
"Margo." The name came out in a stilted tone. "I'm aware of that. You and the good Sisters have done nothing but remind me continually so never fear, I've got it."  
"Do you? It's still her decision and if you don't allow her make it on her own, you'll be no different that Elvis in her eyes."

Rafe scowled but before he could argue, his phone beeped and he flipped it open to read the text. With a sigh, he swore under his breath.

"Well?" prompted Harold.  
"According to Rolf, the file has a final date set and if we don't find it tonight, it will automatically delete itself."  
"It's not like we haven't been working on it every bloody day for a week now."  
"If we don't find it…"  
"I know. Mr. Black's chances for recovery diminish significantly."  
Rafe picked up his cup and finished what was left and pushed it back toward Harold. "In that case, it's time to get to work."

* * *

The chapel at the Convent

For an instant, Tony thought about going after EJ, worried about what he might do to Nicole in his current state of mind. Pretty much anything was possible. Her betrayal, after the faith EJ had shown in her heaped on top of his own guilt made for a volatile situation and he feared EJ may not be up to keeping control after everything he'd been though during the last twenty-four hours. On the other hand, it was his brother's mess to deal with and if Tony prevented him from expressing his anger, it could make the situation worse.

Personally Tony hadn't much respect for Nicole but her behavior didn't warrant the price he knew his father would demand. Oddly enough, he was half tempted to call Brady to come get her out of here. The last thing he felt like dealing with tonight was Elvis behind bars for murder.

And she did have guts. He had to give her that as he watched her stand her ground with his brother bearing down on her.

"EJ."  
Nicole could feel her knees trembling as neared, his expression twisted with a cold fury she'd never witnessed before. Nothing existed in that moment as far as he was concerned, nothing except the pain he was feeling and she was certain his response to it would be physical but suddenly, as if realizing for the first time they weren't alone, he halted on the other side of the aisle from her.  
"Anna," he said courteously, though without turning to look at his sister-in-law. "Would you excuse us please."  
The idea of being alone with him sent another wave of panic through Nicole. She opened her mouth to object but Anna who'd observed EJ's appearance without even pretending to be surprised, nodded.  
"I'll be with Sister Theresa."  
"Yes, she's waiting for you, I believe."  
Looking back and forth between the two, a strange gleam in her eyes, Anna reached to squeeze EJ's hand and then turned and walked to a back exit that led to the convent itself.

In her wake, the silence in the chapel became oppressive. Feeling suddenly she couldn't take it one more minute, Nicole eyed EJ nervously and choked out the words. "Say something."  
The blackness in his eyes burned into hers. They stripped away her emotions and excuses so that the only thing reflected in them was the ugliness of what she'd done.  
"Please EJ."  
"DON'T use that word, not to me. Not now. You have NO FUCKING RIGHT to say that word to me again, _ever_."

He could barely contain his need for some physical release. The emotions he was experiencing were terrifying, dragging him towards the abyss where control would no longer be possible.

_She deserved it._

Yes…but there was Sydney. His daughter or not, he loved the child and he had to keep a cool head, otherwise he'd be handing his life over to Stefano and that couldn't happen, not again. He had children and they needed his protection, what he'd failed to do over the last several months…because he'd lost control. "I want to hear you tell me…all of it."

Across the aisle, Nicole stared at the stranger in front of her. He looked the same but the lover she'd known had vanished as though he'd never even existed and in his body was the thing she'd feared…a DiMera cheated and out for blood. Her blood. "I…" The words stuck in her throat and she looked imploringly only to meet the same steely lifeless eyes. That was too much. Her knees gave way and she stumbled against the pew behind her.

EJ remained rooted, doing nothing to help her as she tried to regain her balance, even when she turned an ankle in her boots. The Nicole he knew would have at least come up with an appropriate curse but she was silent, defeated and then with a sob, she sank down to the floor.

"I lost her EJ…" she had to stop and suck in a deep breath before getting anymore out. "Our little girl. I tried. God how I tried to save her, but…"

"Why?"

She looked up at him confused. "Why would I want to…"  
"No, why didn't you have the decency to tell me."  
The words weren't exactly an accusation but they were said with a flat, cold tone that felt like a slap in the face and her frustration boiled to the surface. "You can ask me that after your reaction when I told you I was pregnant in the first place?"  
"Seems my instincts at the time were right on target…"  
"EJ!"  
"Too bad I didn't pay more attention to them."  
"You think I _wanted_ this?"  
"I'm curious about something," he said as though she'd not even spoken. "How much did my father pay you to come back to Salem?"

Nicole stared at him as though he were crazy. "What are you talking about?"  
"You heard the question."  
"Your father was in a coma when I came back home."  
"Was he?"  
"You're not making any sense EJ."  
"No, I think for the first time in months, I'm starting to see things clearly…thanks to you and my brother."

Nicole swallowed nervously. Her throat suddenly felt dry and getting words out was difficult, especially since she dreaded what the answer to her question might be. "What information did Tony…give you?"

EJ's laughter sounded as cold as his father's. "Anna was right. You _were_ the reason he was upset." He shook his head. "All those months he warned me about this…about Father's true intentions and then Tony learned the truth about you, didn't he?" The last two words came spitting out at her. "I couldn't understand his behavior at the christening…the tension between the two of you, but that was it, wasn't it?"

Nicole knelt on the floor feeling as though she were completely naked. "But you said he wasn't able to write anything down."

"I lied."

It was said with a shrug and such immense satisfaction, Nicole nearly broke down completely and had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep a handle on the thin thread of hope she still had left. Tony hadn't learned the whole truth. She still had a way out…a way to save herself and make certain that she wasn't the only one on the receiving end of EJ's retribution.

"I know," he said not waiting for her to respond, "that my father's behind all of this."

Back in the confessional, Tony stared at his brother's back. EJ was bluffing…hoping Nicole would make a mistake and admit a tie that led from her to Stefano. Was he right?

Given the way Anna had first arrived in town, it was one of the things Tony had suspected from the minute EJ's involvement with Nicole began leading him back into his father's sphere of influence, but Tony and Shane hadn't found any evidence…hints yes, but nothing concrete. Mostly it was Tony's instinct after discovering Stefano knew his future daughter-in-law was faking her pregnancy and said nothing, and then later, after Stefano discovered the paternity of his granddaughter and still said nothing…to Elvis or anyone else. Possibly, he meant to use the information as insurance….to control both Nicole and EJ. It would be his typical method of operation when it came to his children but what if he'd set the entire thing up?

After all, he'd sworn revenge on all of them after the coma.

And he'd followed through.

How long until he set Abe up to make it seem he was in fact responsible or at least complicit in his predecessor's murder and once that happened, Alexandra's world would come crashing down. And Stefano's revenge had been just as swift with him and Anna. That left EJ…the son whose betrayal caused Stefano the most pain.

Tony knew his father all too well. The lesson the old man would keep in store for Elvis would be one meant to break him, utterly. Not kill him, but destroy his ideals and hopes for the future until he was left with nothing…except Stefano and a soul filled with blinding hatred.

What Tony had begun to suspect his father of doing was worse than bringing Nicole to town. That was possible but there was another scenario, one he and Shane had discussed and although he'd told himself Stefano would never go to such extremes, deep down, Tony knew better. Stefano would do whatever was necessary to teach Elvis the appropriate lesson because his goal was to eviscerate EJ's psyche, and to do that, he'd not think twice about causing Nicole's miscarriage or manipulating the situation so that Samantha's child ended up in the hands of her enemy.

Now the question was, just how complicit was Nicole in the situation?


	7. Chapter Seven

The DiMera Mansion

The message had arrived on his voice mail hours ago while Stefano was still at the hospital, caught dealing with the fallout. Damn Andre and Philip. He was particularly furious with his nephew for toying with Victor's son so that his own performance at the house earlier in the day, the one he and Andre staged for EJ's benefit hadn't required much acting on Stefano's part. Andre had been a damn fool antagonizing the young puppy. Now he was dead. Again.

And Stefano was sorely tempted to leave him that way.

He'd been given a simple assignment, which he'd managed to screw up and god knew how he might have bungled the rest of it once Anna finally decided to make an appearance in New York. At least that was one problem solved by this unfortunate turn of events.

And much as he wanted to indulge his frustrations, he needed Andre's assistance with EJ since he couldn't count on his own health to continue indefinitely. The boy wasn't ready. Stefano refused to die and leave the empire he'd built to a son who was unworthy…worse, one who would follow in his brother's footsteps. And all to satisfy a woman. No…Elvis needed to be reminded what being a DiMera entailed. Love was definitely not part of the bargain. But that was one lesson Andre knew how to teach with an exquisitely brutal touch. This time EJ would learn.

He glanced back at the display on his phone and decided to listen to the message before he notified Dr. Baker to begin the procedure. He still had a little time.

All of his plans had played out seamlessly over the last few months with the exception of Andre's accident and one other minor detail that continued to trouble him, a bit more each day…what had become of Rolf?

He'd left abruptly soon after Andre's return, pleading a family emergency. Of course Stefano had granted his request and checked up on his story as well which from all appearances, had been genuine. Rolf's only surviving sibling had been hospitalized following a horrific accident and Rolf had remained at her side for a couple of months as she slowly deteriorated and then quietly passed away. After that, he'd asked to stay in Europe for another month, to attend the funeral and assist her family, helping them get her affairs in order. His last contact with Stefano was a message from more than two weeks earlier stating he'd return to Salem in time to carry out their plans.

He was now several days overdue.

And if there was one thing Stefano appreciated in Rolf's mercurial nature, it was his punctuality. The man was _never_ late.

So, Rolf was either in the hands of a person or agency who believed they could use his knowledge to destroy the DiMeras, or he was dead and though he trusted Rolf implicitly, Stefano hoped it was the latter.

* * *

The Convent

"Lexie!"  
Anna arrived in the Mother Superior's office looking slightly harried, but otherwise just as impeccably outfitted as she'd been when she arrived at the hospital a couple of hours ago. She had the strangest expression on her face as well under the circumstances. It was obvious she was pleased about something. Given the fact her husband had been dead a matter of hours, Alexandra found her behavior in extremely poor taste and not what she'd expected. At least at the hospital, Anna put on a show of grief.

"You took care of the all the details?"  
"Yes," replied Alexandra, her manner stiff and taking a step backwards when Anna reached out to embrace her.  
"You're certain."  
"I said I would take care of it and I did."  
"His body is on the way to the morgue and the paperwork has all been filed? The body will be cremated upon arrival?"

Alexandra scowled and refused to even answer this disgusting request. How could she have misjudged the woman so? All those months of showering attention on Tony as though he were the center of her universe and now she was practically drooling to be rid of him.

"Lexie, I realize this doesn't make any sense, but it's important. I swear."  
"The way you swore to love and honor him?"

Anna glanced over her shoulder at the door and bit her lip with uncertainty. It didn't open.

She'd promised Tony she would keep Lexie here and allow the truth of all this to come from him but he'd been out of sight in the chapel and since he wasn't waiting for her here as he'd arranged, she feared he was stuck, hidden away most likely until EJ rung the entire truth from his fiancé. Turning back to Lexie, she could see the despair in her eyes, mixed with a healthy dose of revulsion.

She couldn't make her wait. It was unfair. Not to mention the fact that a few moments of Alexandra Carver's self righteous disgust was more than liable to put Anna in a foul mood.

"What I asked you to do will save Tony, and you and EJ."  
"Tony is…"

But Alexandra couldn't say it without breaking down all over again and the idea of doing that in front of Anna right now was unthinkable, and watching Anna shake her head only make it worse.

"What is the matter with you," she snapped at the woman standing in front of her as though this were just any other day. "Even Father showed more emotion than you have since you arrived back in town."  
"Well, of course he did. He lost his favorite," came Anna's reply, dripping with sarcasm now. "His loyal and trusted marionette."  
"Tony was _not_…"  
"I know," said Anna, cutting her off and rolling her eyes at her sister-in-law's ability to be so dense. "He does however possess a relative with an uncanny resemblance, not to mention this rather sorry habit of popping out of his grave just at the instant we're all sure he's dead."

Lexie stared for a second and then began to shake her head slowly, even as Anna nodded at her in response.

Backing up, Lexie almost missed the chair she meant to sit in, catching just enough of it to keep her from landing on the floor. "But…how?" Her voice had dropped to a whisper.  
"How? Anna sounded half amused, and half outraged. "Are you serious?" How the hell do you think woman? Your Father, of course. That vampire who's sucking the blood out of his family and won't be satisfied until all of them are either dead or just as deranged as he is. He already thinks Tony is."  
"What…mad?"  
"Dead."  
Alexandra's face grew a shade paler. "What are you saying?"  
"That was Andre's first job upon his return…silencing his competition."  
Anna watched Lexie swallow convulsively. "_He's_ been here…at the mansion….when Theo…" her eyes widened and the fear in them made Anna feel the tiniest bit guilty for lashing out.  
"Yes, Andre has spent the last four months living at the mansion, _with_ your father's blessing."  
Her sister-in-law's look of horror would have been amusing only a few moments ago but somehow the humor in the situation evaporated instantly as she thought of Andre living in a house with innocent, vulnerable children. He'd already gotten away with killing two of Stefano's offspring and Anna seriously doubted Johnny stood a chance once Stefano was dead. Theo was different and Andre wouldn't take a woman seriously, so for now Sydney was safe but that would only continue to be the case if Anna made certain that this time Andre fried.

"I need to know he's on his way to the morgue."  
Lexie nodded but the look on concern on her face didn't do much to reassure Anna.  
"But?"  
"Well, knowing Father, I suspect the morgue isn't anymore of a guarantee than leaving his body at the hospital. If he's a step ahead of us, he'll….  
"No, Goddamn it," snapped Anna furiously. "Enough is _enough_." She was fed up after dealing with the ensuing craziness of Stefano's return at the hospital the previous summer and the only reason she'd gone along with Tony's plans was knowing that this time it would finally be over, for good. "Andre is not going to leave any of us in peace if we don't…"  
"I know," Lexie interrupted in a calming way, though she still seemed pretty rattled. "Which is why I'm going to the morgue…now and I will understand if you feel you need to come along."

Anna was plenty tempted. Despite not having seen Tony in days, she wasn't all that sure she'd ever trust the idea that the bastard who'd spent more than two decades wrecking their lives was truly dead if she didn't see it for herself. "Yes, I think I will join you" she told her sister-in-law after another short moment of indecision, "but I want to leave a message first."  
"Tony is here?"  
Nodding, Anna dug through her purse for a pen and a tore a page out of her engagement calendar.  
"Where?"  
Anna gestured in the direction of the chapel. "With EJ and Nicole."  
"What's Nicole doing here?"  
"Learning."  
Lexie's eyebrow shot upwards but she watched quietly as Anna scribbled a note and folded the paper over. On top, she addressed it to her husband. Lexie half expected her to hide it in some secret compartment in the wall, but Anna slipped out into the hall to find the Mother Superior and in less a minute was back.  
"Let's go."  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on with Nicole?"  
"I told you. She's learning."  
"What precisely?  
There was something carnivorous about the way Anna smiled and Lexie understood for the first time just what it was that had kept her sister-in-law alive all these years, not to mention what it was that attracted Tony. This woman was nobody's fool. "Nicole is about to learn that she should have stuck with screwing over the Kiriakis family because they're much more forgiving than the one she's involved with now."

* * *

In the Chapel

"I'm waiting, sweetheart."  
The endearment, said with just a touch of cynicism twisted the knots in Nicole's stomach a little tighter.

"I don't know what you mean, EJ."  
"_Why_ did you come back to Salem?"  
"You know why."  
But she could see in his eyes that he didn't believe the story she'd told him once she'd hired him as her attorney.

"Suddenly, you were no longer afraid of Victor…just like that."

It must have been the stillness in the chapel or perhaps the acoustics that accentuated even the tiniest sound so that when EJ snapped his fingers, it echoed loudly and made Nicole jump.

"Why?" EJ hissed at her. She could see he was only just managing to control his temper.

"I…"  
"Be careful, my dear," he told her in a cold, flat voice when she hesitated. "I know exactly how furious my father was after I informed Marlena that her husband was still alive…in Stefano's basement. I should have listened to Samantha when you arrived in town but foolishly I was angry at her and ignored what she was saying…ignored the fact that you coincidently arrived at precisely the moment the two of us had reached our breaking point…ignored the fact that Victor of all people would suddenly be willing to give you a divorce, not to mention a settlement after what you did to him…ignored your history with Samantha and just what that meant."  
"Meant?"  
"You weren't promised the opportunity to get even with your old rival?"  
He was trying to confuse her. "No."  
"You simply picked my name out of the phone book as your attorney."  
"No, you were…"  
"Recommended."  
She nodded as though he'd given her an out. "Yes."  
His mouth curved ever so slightly into a mockery of a smile. "And that would have come from?" he asked pleasantly.  
"I don't remember."  
"Rolf?"  
"Of course not."  
"Alight." He made a face as though disappointed. "Then perhaps it was Victor?"  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
"Was it Victor?"  
She shrugged. "Maybe, o..or Philip."  
"Even better," he laughed.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You tried to murder the man's father, so just why would he or Victor want you to hire yourself an attorney…especially one who is a DiMera to get you out of the mess you'd created for yourself?"

Nicole opened her mouth and quickly shut it.

"Who paid you to come back here?"  
The words hammered into her.  
"No one."  
"And more importantly, who made a deal with Victor Kiriakis or paid him off so that he would agree to divorcing you and awarding you a settlement?"  
"I don't know."  
"Ahhh, but there was someone, right?"

He didn't know…not for sure. Nicole searched EJ's face where he stood across the aisle but it was a mask other than the blackness in his eyes. Burning in them was dead certainty. But how could he know since the last person on earth who'd ever want EJ to hear the truth was the one actually responsible? There wasn't anyone else. Not even Rolf was aware of her arrangement with Stefano or if he was, would never dare to betray his employer by leaking it to EJ. And John couldn't know…could he?

All the tangled relationships swirling around her since she moved into the mansion had played into Stefano's hands with such ease that Nicole, busy with securing her own position hadn't considered all that carefully the other members of the family, or their history with the old man. It seemed obvious Stefano had it under control. Lexie's past with her father hadn't prevented her from stumbling into the same old traps again and again and the same was true with Tony apparently and John. Not that EJ had listened to his uncle, or his brother. Tony seemed to do nothing but harp on the same old song and dance…Stefano would ruin his brother's life. The more EJ heard it, the less notice he took of the warnings.

So Tony opted out.

And he would have walked away if not for Mia and her stupidity. But no matter what the man knew about Sydney, or thought he knew, it wasn't possible he'd discovered his father's secrets. Stefano had kept both of his sons guessing. He'd done a masterful job of manipulating them until Tony had given up and quit in disgust.

Nicole focused once more on the expectation in EJ's look. He'd changed. Someone had gotten to him and the only person she could come up with was Tony, but he'd been unable to talk, so how?

Still, perhaps it didn't matter…perhaps, she could turn this around and put the blame on the one person who could no longer speak up and deny her accusations.

"You want to know who really paid Victor off?"  
EJ narrowed his eye suspiciously at her sudden about face.  
"Fine," returned Nicole with dose of bravado she wasn't feeling but knew she'd better pull off. "It was your sainted brother."


	8. Chapter Eight

In the Chapel

EJ could literally feel the heat of his brother's gaze on his back as Nicole's words echoed triumphantly. "So," he remarked, "Tony paid Victor off." Hearing it said aloud again produced an almost uncontrollable urge and he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing outright. Keeping a straight face was vital but admittedly difficult under the circumstances and in an effort to focus on something other than his own amusement, he began studying the glittering hatred in her eyes. "And why would he do such a thing?"

Nicole laughed humorlessly. "He was jealous of course."  
"Of?"  
"You, silly. He was jealous of you and the relationship you have with your father."

Back in the confessional, it was Tony's turn to have to choke back the laughter that threatened to expose his hiding place. How very tempting the idea of opening the door and seeing the girl's face turn a nauseating shade of gray. Tempting but stupid, since she'd head straight back to Stefano. Tony wasn't ready for the old man to learn of Andre's failure quite yet. He was enjoying himself when it came to that part of his plan and had every intention of continuing right on doing so. And anyway, he could understand Nicole's attitude when it came to his cousin. It seemed Andre had accomplished his usual feat of endearing himself to the entire household in record time and in spite of Nicole's misdeeds, he couldn't blame her for hating the bastard. Andre had his talents.

"Tony was jealous and so he brought you back to do what exactly?" came EJ's question.  
"Well, I'm hardly the type of woman your father would approve of."  
EJ snorted his laughter now. "According to Tony, the man proposed marriage to Kate Roberts a few months ago and darling, you're no better or worse than her in the character department."  
"Really EJ, there's no need to insult me," Nicole sniffed.  
"You mean the way you're insulting my intelligence."  
"It's hardly my fault if his plan backfired on him."  
Taking a step towards her, he said in a deceptively mild tone, "This has all been quite amusing my dear, but it's time for the games to stop."  
"I'm not…"

She didn't get any further before EJ leaned down to grab hold of her wrist and yanked her to her feet.

"I know my brother…"  
"No, I don't think you did and you're the one who told me he was jealous of your position."  
"I remember precisely what I said." His voice had become cold and distant.  
"EJ…"

But suddenly he seemed to be towering over her as she shrank from the volatile rage and the dark circles that only accentuated the hideous suspicion in his eyes. "If you insist on this story, darling, then perhaps the events earlier today, the unfortunate accident out on the dock wasn't Philip's doing at all. Perhaps you planned the entire thing yourself and framed your former stepson, in order to keep Tony from telling me the truth."

She could hardly believe the words as they came out of his mouth.

"He was blackmailing you, wasn't he?"

Nicole realized she couldn't swallow or breathe. All she could do was shake her head mutely as he realized what she'd done.

"He was hell bent on telling me something, about you specifically, so what was it?" When she still didn't answer him, he moved his face closer to hers. "Who paid Victor off?" he hissed.

Nicole's answer came in a horse whisper. "Whoever it was used Tony's accounts…"  
"WHO?"  
The word, edged with an air of demand, literally hit her with enough force so that she would have staggered if he'd not still had a grip on her.  
"I DON"T KNOW."  
"Liar." And with a casualness she didn't see coming, his arm came up to backhand her. It stopped inches from her face, close enough to make her flinch.

She'd had nightmares of the consequences if he ever learned the truth.

"EJ…"  
The censure in her tone immediately pissed him off and he glared down at her as though he regretted his restraint. "Don't push me, sweetheart."  
"How could you…"  
"Me?" He laughed back. The outrage in his voice was controlled but potent all the same. "I gave you a home…a child." The hand still closed around her wrist like a vice tightened painfully. "I even trusted you, fool that I was. When Victor and my wife told me what a worthless piece of trash I was getting involved with, I ignored them, so I'd think twice about getting self righteous…not after dishonoring me and our child and possibly robbing me of my brother as well."  
"I…I had nothing to do with what happened to Tony." Her words came out sounding shaky and EJ was not impressed.  
"A statement I'm forced to take on _your word_ as you and Philip are the only witnesses."

This was getting worse by the second. He was on the verge of losing control and every word out of her mouth egged on his paranoia. She had to deflect it somehow. The subject of Tony as obviously a sore one today and a mistake but she still had one ace…his darling Sami who'd hidden away her own insidious bag of lies…

But precisely at that moment, the door to the chapel slammed shut and in spite of the hold EJ had on her, Nicole twisted around and nearly fainted in relief.

Brady.

* * *

Laboratory, DiMera Mansion

Leaning back in the seat, Rafe rubbed at his eyes starting to burn from a lack of sleep and too much staring at the screen in front of him. He'd gotten nowhere so far. After more than a week of using the resources of both bureaus without results, he'd reluctantly agreed to go along with Shane's suggestion. Eventually it would probably yield results but it was tedious and left him too much time to think…about Sami and her problems along with his own past, one that was beginning to get in the way of his assignment and cloud his judgment.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. This wasn't South America and Sami wasn't even truly a part of this family she _said_ she wanted no part of…not trapped as Margo had been…

Margarite.

His Argentinean beauty, rather high maintenance and neurotic but exquisite and god knew why, hung up on him, the guy who'd infiltrated her family's organization. He'd been the one ultimately responsible for tearing apart the world in which she'd grown up. He and the rest of his ISA team and despite how much the memory pained him, it clung tenaciously, following him into his dreams at night. The worst part being his behavior in the beginning when he'd had few qualms about taking advantage of the crush she was nursing.

How everything had changed though, before going straight to hell and living with the consequences…well, that grew crueler as time went on.

He'd tired changing jobs, desk duty, time off, alcohol, the services of a shrink, even religion. Nothing worked. Not a fucking thing….until he'd been assigned to protect Samantha Brady.

His superiors at the bureau had been pretty leery at first and it was obvious that Donovan felt the same way about both him and his past, and then another party had gotten involved. Rafe still had no proof of who it was, merely a hunch, and one that didn't make a whole lot of sense in particular but the person had convinced the FBI and ISA that Rafe was the perfect candidate for the job…_because_ of his past.

And so here he was, in the midst of another family war, doing his best to protect a woman who could so easily end up like Margo and for the same damn reason.

She was in love with the wrong guy.

The fact Sami was in denial about the situation didn't help matters any either. The woman was so infuriately unpredictable, he figured it was only a matter of time before she showed up at the mansion with the baby, ready to tell the father what she'd done.

The longer this went on, the easier it was to believe he was working out some kind of penance here. What that meant, he didn't know for certain. The obvious answer was to keep Sami alive but nothing about the DiMeras was obvious. They didn't operate like any of the other crime families he'd dealt with, especially when it came to loyalty. They were far too intent on settling old scores; father against son, brother vs. brother, a collection people whose one trait in common seemed to be their bitter hatred of each other. A family on the verge of self-destruction, except they didn't even do that the normal way. No one killed anyone else. There was absolutely nothing clean or simple about the way these people carried out their revenge and through it all, he was supposed to keep Sami and her children out of the fray.

Eyeing the computer screen once more, Rafe sighed.

Surely he'd learned something the last time that would help him wade through this minefield. That was the only use for mistakes, after all.


	9. Chapter Nine

The morgue

"Who the hell are you?"

They'd arrived to find Stefano had indeed made the most of his time and sent someone to claim his nephew's body. Not exactly the sort Anna was expecting either. This one looked a bit on the dumpy side and the man, busy filling out paperwork at the end of the counter swung about abruptly at the sharpness in Anna's tone. Hurrying up behind her, Lexie sucked in air.

"Dr. Baker."

Anna's gaze darted from her sister-in-law to the man with the paunch that spoke of a life style far beyond a doctor's means. "Well, I must say it _is_ a pleasure Doctor."  
Disconcerted more at the sight of Lexie, he asked, "And you are?"  
"The widow."  
Baker lifted his head as though he meant to nod in her direction and stopped when the words sank in. "Mrs. DiMera."

"Yes," she told him agreeably, willing herself to keep from chuckling, She'd read a complete dossier on Baker's history since he'd had the misfortune to meet Nicole Walker, and Anna had to admit, there was something about the man that appealed to her…perhaps it was the oily charm that reminded her of a scoundrel and old acquaintance…one she could thank for introducing her to what life would hold with Tony. Too bad Dr. Baker would likely end up in the same place as Alex Marshall…prison. How it irritated her that all the amusing men had to go and get themselves locked up. "And would you like to explain what you're doing here?"

Anna just knew the answer to this question would likely make her night.

"You mean, with your husband's body."  
Smiling sweetly, she waited.  
"Yes, well you see…" he glanced over at Lexie momentarily and then back to Anna. "The hospital sent me over."  
"You." The derision in just that one single word was unmistakable and when he nodded, his expression oozing confidence, Anna was quite tempted to make an exception and overlook the fact the man was thick as thieves with Stefano.  
"Because?" she pressed.  
"Oh…I believe it had something to do with an autopsy the police department has decided they want done. And being this is such a high profile case, it was thought best that I come personally."

Doing her best to keep a straight face, she glanced over at Lexie and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me," snapped her sister-in-law who wasn't finding any part of their excursion funny, least of all Anna's penchant for games at this particular moment. "There is a simple enough way to check out his story, if you feel the need."  
"By all means," chimed in Baker, "please call the hospital if you have any doubts about my instructions."

The humor Anna had been enjoying up to this point evaporated instantaneously.

Damn Stefano.

"I see," she said, her drawl rather snippy now, "and no doubt the police department agreed to order an autopsy because the Count's father insisted. Am I correct?"  
"I'm sorry Ma'am, I'm merely following instructions."  
"Obviously. The question is, whose instructions would they be…the Chief of Staff at University Hospital or did they by any chance come from my father-in-law?"  
"Well, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Mr. DiMera, so…"  
"But you have met his son's fiancé."

For a second, Anna thought he was might deny that he knew Nicole but he surprised her. "I have made Ms. Walker's acquaintance, yes under rather trying circumstances. You see, I delivered her baby."

_Oh yeah, you've been quite the busy boy_, fumed Anna silently, thoroughly irritated with the doctor's easy answers now and the burgeoning realization that he was having a good laugh at her expense. Sure, she could call either Bo or Hope to straighten out this mess, but that wouldn't stop Baker from walking out of here with Andre's body and once he did, this entire nightmare would begin again.

_That_ was not going to happen, because she'd had enough. More than enough. Whoever this clown was, he wasn't leaving with a body. Not that particular one at least…

_You can do this_, she told herself, eyeing the gurney visible near the door, waiting for Baker to finish signing the necessary paperwork. _It's a simple matter of convincing yourself. Instead of Andre lying in that body bag…see Tony_. And it wasn't all that hard either as she could feel her throat tighten at just the possibility…remember how lost and alone she'd felt all those years ago on that awful day when he'd vanished. One moment, his voice on the phone, and the next, gone.

With slow steps, she made her way over to the body and reached out to take hold of the zipper.

"Mrs. DiMera, I don't think you want to do that."

She turned her head as if to listen to what he was telling her but also began to unzip the bag even as he was speaking until the narrow opening revealed a face. Even now, the resemblance amazed her. It was impossible to tell the difference by sight alone and so much easier than she'd thought to pretend. Anyway, if Stefano had gotten his way, she wouldn't have been granted this much of a goodbye and the reminder brought the tears she'd been seeking and a quiver to her shoulders.

"Please…" A hand touched her arm, "This really isn't the…"  
"Place for me to say what I never had a chance before…he…" she had to stop and swallow but kept her focus on the still face inside the bag instead of looking at Baker. "I need to talk to him one last time."  
Apparently, the doctor hadn't been expecting this tact and it took him a minute to come up with an objection. "You'll have time for that...."  
"NO."  
Stomping her foot, Anna rounded on the man without any warning, tears still stinging her eyes. "He was dead when I arrived. Don't you understand? I didn't…" the anger dissolved into sobs and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from breaking down completely.

Thankfully, Lexie woke up from her stupor finally and took over the situation. She made all the right noises with Baker, explaining that all her sister-in-law required was a short amount of time with her husband to say her farewells, in private and then he'd be able to fulfill his assignment and return the body to the hospital. Baker didn't sound pleased but couldn't exactly refuse without appearing a heel, or betraying his true purpose and so he stood fidgeting at the counter as Lexie guided Anna, and one of the attendants rolled the gurney into the room from where it had emerged only a matter of ten or fifteen minutes earlier.

"You sure you wouldn't rather go to one of the other private rooms where Mrs. DiMera could sit comfortably?"

The young attendant, more worried about seeing to Anna's grief than she was to any thought of how she might be flouting the mortuary's standards was persuaded that this room was just fine and they wouldn't be that long and quickly ushered back to the reception area to keep an eye on Dr. Baker.

The minute the door shut, Anna turned to Lexie who was staring at her with the strangest look on her face.

"Well, what the hell did you expect me to do," she whispered in disgust and waved her hand at the far wall lined with doors that opened up to refrigerated slabs.  
"I have no idea, but this is definitely not going to work."  
Anna simply shook her head and walked over to find a body to replace the one already in the bag.  
"You don't think he's going to open the damn bag and check it before he leaves?" Lexie hissed from behind her.  
"Maybe but you know as well as I do what your father is going to do if he gets his hands on that body."  
"Okay, but this is still a stupid idea."  
"Fine," said Anna, pulling open the first door she came to and finding it empty. "What's yours?"

Lexie didn't say anything at first and Anna moved to the next door.  
"Wait a minute," implored Lexie.  
"We don't have time to be arguing about this."  
"So you're saying that Dr. Baker works for Stefano."  
Anna yanked on the next door in her frustration. "Obviously." It was empty too. "Damn it."  
"Can you prove a connection?"  
Whipping around, Anna glared at the woman in front of her who seemed to be doing nothing but creating obstacles. "Me personally? No. Tony probably could but at the moment, he's legally dead, and Shane is…"  
"Shane has proof."  
"That isn't going to solve our immediate problem."  
"Neither is trying to cheat our slippery Dr Baker with a substitute, unless of course you're interested in spending the night in jail. That certainly won't prevent the man from delivering Andre's body to Father."

Anna used a few colorful words under her breath that would have made even Alex Marshall blush. When she finally looked up again, she found Lexie waiting and despite her opinion of the woman, Anna could tell that she was every bit as worried about Baker's intentions.

"There's no one else you can call?" she asked Anna again.  
"I suppose Bo or your husband, or Roman for that matter but they'd all require some sort of logical explanation and by then Dr. Frankenstein's assistant out there will have gotten suspicious enough to call Stefano. What we need is someone who will encourage him to leave…or should I say run."  
"What?"  
But without even bothering to answer, Anna acted on her hunch, digging through her purse to find her cell phone, searching quickly until she found the right number. She'd better have hers on was all Anna could think about as the ringing on the other end began.

Only a mile away, Sami was walking out from the bedroom in her mother's penthouse when the sound of the phone lying on the mantle began and she nearly tripped on the corner of a chair to reach it before it woke the twins and Grace, not checking the caller id before answering.

"Hello?"  
Anna sighed with relief. "Samantha."  
"Yes…" she answered, confused. "Who is this?"  
"Anna."

After the day she'd already had, Sami wanted nothing more than to sink into a hot bath and hope that Grace slept long enough so that she could enjoy it for thirty minutes or so without interruption. The last person she felt like dealing with was Anna, more because of her ties to EJ than anything personal and Anna must have sensed her hesitation.

"I don't have time to beat around the bush, so I'll tell you that I know about the new baby."  
Sami's heart sped up and her first instinct was to hang up.  
"And if you hang up on me, you'll miss your opportunity to get your hands on the bastard who took her and sold her to Stefano."

"Sold her…" Sami stopped breathing and panicked, racing to the bedroom she'd set up as the nursery, fearing to find an empty crib. God, how could history be repeating itself all over again…but from the doorway she could see Grace sleeping, curled up and hugging one of the stuffed animals Rafe had bought for her when she'd been hidden away at the convent. Sami looked carefully just to make sure and saw Grace's tiny form rise and fall with each breath and soon her heart began to slow down to its normal even rhythm as well. That was when Anna spoke up again.

"Your daughter has been living at the DiMera mansion since the day you gave birth to her and the baby you brought home instead, earlier today belongs to a poor unwed teenager."  
"That's not exactly a new flash Anna. I already explained to EJ that I adopted a little girl."  
"No, you lied to EJ...told him you adopted a child, but you were pregnant Sami. I've been to the Convent of the Holy Cross and the clinic. I know all about Grace."

For a moment, Sami was at a loss for words. "You couldn't," she managed finally.  
"Well, between the people at the clinic, the sisters and Rafe and I suspect your former husband as you were staying with him before you witnessed the shooting, how did you imagine you were going to keep it all a secret? Especially from the child's father?"  
"It wasn't the child's father I was concerned about," Sami said angrily before she could stop herself.  
"Except that didn't stop Stefano from getting his hands on her anyway."  
"I don't know where you got these ideas of yours Anna, but I standing here looking at Grace as we speak."  
"I told you," tried Anna again, barely hanging onto her last shred of patience, "Grace isn't your daughter. Stefano and Nicole and their seedy accomplice, Dr. Baker replaced your baby with one that belonged to someone else."  
"You're crazy…"  
At the morgue, Anna pulled the phone away from her ear some and Lexie had no problem hearing what Sami thought of this revelation.  
"…and if this is your idea of some sick joke that your daughter put you up to…"  
"Nicole has the baby you gave birth to, Samantha," Anna told her, "and the man who made that possible is right on the other side of the door from where I'm standing."  
"If Carrie didn't put you up to this, it must have been EJ."  
"No, but he's learned the truth as well this evening. Though of course since you were busy Christening the little girl that Nicole provided you, I guess you probably missed the news about what happened today."

This time Sami didn't reply. She didn't disconnect the call either so after a brief pause, Anna told her.  
"Tony is dead."  
More silence, though now Anna got the impression the girl was shocked and sure enough, when she finally spoke up, her voice was a mere whisper at first. "How?"  
"If you're really _that_ interested, I'll tell you when you get here…"  
"Where's here?"  
"Patterson Bros. Mortuary, the one a block south of…"  
"I _know_ where it is but I can't…"

In the doorway of Grace's room, Sami bit off what she was about to say. She no longer saw the sleeping infant in front of her but the one EJ had placed in her arms only a matter of days ago when she'd first come home to Salem…the one Nicole claimed as her own…and how paranoid the bitch had been as just the idea of Sami holding her baby. "My god," she whispered, forgetting that she still had the phone in her hand. "Sydney."

"She's your daughter," said Anna, "And the man who made it possible for Nicole to do this to you is here…now."  
Anna's words snapped Sami back to reality. "At the mortuary? But why?"  
"Stefano sent him to…"  
"Steal Tony's body away before you could claim it."

Anna and Lexie looked at each other and grinned. It wasn't exactly a fib and whatever got the girl here was the important part.

"I have to call my grandmother first, but I'll be there as quickly as I can," Sami told her. "Don't let the bastard leave."  
Anna's grin widened. "No, Dr. Baker will be waiting for you. That I guarantee."


	10. Chapter Ten

The Chapel

Behind the narrow wooden screen that hid him from the others, Tony shifted on the bench, trying to find a more comfortable position and wondered who else planned on showing up to entertain him this evening. He might as well have arranged to meet Elvis back at the hospital.

Nevertheless, he was relived seeing John's son. Hopefully, the boy would rescue his damsel and get her the hell out of here so he could break the rest of his unpleasant news to EJ. He didn't like the idea of his brother hearing it from Nicole. If that happened, Tony seriously doubted EJ would be able to keep control of his temper and the news about Samantha required some finesse.

Of course, first he'd have to calm EJ down from the state he'd worked himself into already.

"Get OUT!"  
EJ's voice thundered through the stillness in the chapel but it didn't seem to have any effect on Brady.  
"Save it, DiMera,"

Nicole didn't say anything but her eyes pleaded with Brady to do something…anything.

"And let go of her. Now."  
"This is a private conversation, Brady and one that has nothing whatsoever to do with you. Now I've asked that you leave." The fury in his tone was still evident but he was no longer yelling and there was purpose behind the words that alarmed Nicole as she listened. "If you choose to ignore my suggestion, I haven't any problem with making you wish you'd listened the first time."  
"Oh, I'll leave, but I'm taking Nicole with me."

For an instant, the two men merely stared, each gauging the other's intent until EJ's eyes narrowed and he snarled, his anger rising to the surface all over again.

"You bastard, you knew this whole time, didn't you?"

Brady's only answer was to march up the aisle until he was about a foot away at which point, EJ dropped Nicole and before she or Brady could react, sent Brady stumbling back, his right fist smashing into his cousin's jaw with such force, EJ could feel the impact shoot all the way up his arm. Still, it felt good, and he wanted to do it again, and again but Nicole was between them now. She didn't say anything but stood her ground.

EJ eyed the two of them in disgust. "What a bloody fool I've been all these months, eh darling? Swearing your love to me whilst you were ever so busy hiding the fact you were carrying Brady's child and in a way that not even Victor would suspect."  
"The baby was yours, EJ."  
"Really."  
Behind Nicole, Brady glared at the younger DiMera but made no move to argue or continue their fistfight. Instead he reached for Nicole's hand and tugged on it. "Let's get the hell out of here."  
EJ sneered, "Yes, by all means, keep the slut."  
The word affected Nicole as though he'd slapped her. "EJ, I wasn't with Brady. I love…"  
"Don't you dare," he hissed, taking a step towards her now but Brady's insistence grew more frantic and he practically dragged her with him in the direction of the exit. Nicole went, reluctantly, but she couldn't take her eyes from EJ's tortured face, not even as Brady pulled her through the door.

Once they were gone, EJ just stood for several long minutes, not knowing what to do with all the pent up rage boiling inside of him. God, she'd played him for a complete sucker.

With Brady.

How could he have missed something so blatantly obvious?

Wrapped up in his own misery and regrets, the sound of footsteps as Tony made his way from the confessional to sit in a pew near him didn't register at first. He simply couldn't grasp the depth of his own folly. He'd trusted her with _everything_. Thinking back over just the last couple of days and how blissfully ignorant he'd been, convinced he was happy. Even when he's arrived home that day to find Samantha was back. He'd told himself it made no difference…it couldn't. He had what he wanted; a wife who fawned over him and didn't make conditions about his family, along with another DiMera heir, and the thing he treasured above all, or thought he did…his father's love and approval.

And what had it brought him?

A dead child that may or may not have been his, a father who'd swear on a stack of bibles he doted on his children, but not enough to share the truth, let alone practice forgiveness, and best of all, a woman who was no better than a whore.

And for all that, he'd tossed Samantha aside.

God, what a colossal fool he'd become.

Feeling his brother's eyes on him, he turned to meet the censure he was expecting but Tony sat upright in the pew, his expression carefully neutral.

"Oh, _now_ comes the poker face. After I brushed off your warnings about Father and the job he was going do on me…"  
Doing his best to keep his tone light, Tony countered, "But in the end, what did he and Nicole accomplish, other than wounding your pride? It could have been far worse."  
"If you tell me I got off easy, I swear Tony, I'll deck you harder than I did Brady."  
Tony looked away but not before EJ spied the hint of satisfaction playing across the other man's mouth in the form of a wry grin. "Even if I did, you wouldn't believe me."  
"You're right, I wouldn't."  
Tony sighed but didn't say anything.  
"Please tell me," said EJ in a voice that was too calm, "I've heard the worst of this nightmare."

With a shrug that displayed his own growing frustration, Tony replied, "that rather depends on you, brother."  
Being that EJ's temper was still raw, he instantly took exception. "I'm not about to play this game with you Tony. Whatever the fuck you have to tell me, you'd better just say it."  
"Alight, but I need you do to something for me first."  
"What?"

The sarcasm EJ was using to mask his embarrassment and the other emotions he wasn't quite sure how to handle weren't going away Tony knew. He'd expected something like this. It might not be a problem, as long as he was able to frame what was coming in the right order.

"You need to keep in mind who chose to listen to that siren song Father has perfected over the years."  
EJ scowled and turned his back on Tony, not wanting to acknowledge the bitterness the words dredged up, truth or not but Tony was on a mission.  
"If you care about Samantha the way you assured me you did back at St. Luke's just a year ago, you will do this."  
"I don't need another bloody conscious, thank you," EJ snapped over his shoulder.  
"Fuck a conscious Elvis. This isn't about whether you have one or even use it. I thought you at least understood that much or you wouldn't have picked a girl like Samantha to begin with."

In spite of his mood, the last reminder lifted EJ's spirits some. Tony knew…it wasn't that Samantha expected EJ to behave himself. In fact, the last thing she'd appreciate would be him following in the same path as her last husband but there was always the sticking point between them…Stefano.

The one and only thing she'd asked of him.

And it had nothing to do morality. She'd dealt with more than her share of the hypocrisy that seemed to accompany Salem's own version of that courtesy of her own family. No, it was oddly straight-forward with Samantha...self-preservation…hers and her children's…and his as well. At least she'd felt that way during the lockdown at the hospital.

But then Stefano returned and moved right back in to the mansion as though nothing had happened and EJ had allowed himself to fall back on old habits.

"So, what did Samantha do that I'm not going to like?"

Tony sat weighing the raw sarcasm in EJ's question, tempted to put him on the spot and exact a promise that he'd not rush off or blame her but caught himself. It wouldn't do any good in the long run. So, instead he took a deep breath and forced himself to take the hard road. "She did what you would not…protected herself and the child she was carrying from Father's tendency to butcher everything he loves."

The silence in the chapel deepened when the last echoes of Tony's voice died away until he could feel it ringing in his ears.

He had no idea of what say. He stood in shock, allowing the images to crowd in on him, especially the day he'd arrived at the hospital to find Samantha in that exam room, swearing that there was nothing wrong and then later at the cabin as he'd sat with her and Allie and Johnny while she tried to find a way to say goodbye to her children. He saw again his son's hand reaching to pat Samantha's stomach, saying, _baby_.

He'd known she was hiding something, but…

"She lied. Straight to my face."  
"And if she'd told you the truth instead?"  
EJ whipped around to confront Tony's insinuation. "I would have…"  
"Moved out of the mansion? Cut off all ties to Stefano permanently?"  
Narrowing his eyes, he met his brother's even stare and fumed internally. It took longer than Tony would have liked but finally, he admitted the truth, the one they were aware of already.  
"No."  
Tony nodded, a hint of sympathy in his gaze. "I don't expect you to ignore what she's done, or not to be upset. That's perfectly natural."  
"My, thank you," came EJ's sarcasm once more, as he folded his arms across his chest. "That's most generous of you considering how you dragged your wife into the mansion against her better judgment."  
And to EJ's surprise, Tony grinned. "See, now that is one of your problems, brother. Despite your lovely Samantha's keen nose for trouble, you rarely pay attention."

"What the hell…"  
"It wasn't simply a matter that Anna was upset…it's _why_ she was upset."  
"Yes," agreed EJ, "she didn't want you anywhere in the vicinity of Stefano."  
"But for an altogether different reason than you imagine."  
EJ shook his head, confused and with something of a smirk, Tony looked away, up to the altar. "When Anna's radar lights up to such a degree, I pay attention. She used to work for the man."  
"Anna? Worked for Stefano?"  
"Shocking, eh?"  
"Well, no, not really but she behaves as though she's terrified of him."  
"And she's oh, so very convincing, isn't she?" laughed Tony.

Pursing his lips tightly, EJ glared at his brother. "Ok, I get the point, I think," he said, leaning back against the edge of the pew behind him. "I don't listen to Samantha the way I ought to."  
"Or give her enough credit."  
"She makes it awfully bloody hard sometimes."  
"Didn't we have this conversation already?" said Tony, chuckling. "Back the pub one day if I'm not mistaken. Women _never_ make it easy."

EJ sucked in a ragged breath. "Cute, Tony. So is this your way of telling me that there's more to the last few months that I'm still in the dark about."

The grin Tony had been sporting faded away and reluctantly, he nodded. "I'm afraid Nicole's sins go far beyond lying to you about the miscarriage…"  
"_If_ the child was even mine."  
"I understood you had proof of that and besides, I thought Brady was hidden away in a treatment center by Victor."  
"I don't know what to believe anymore," said EJ, shaking his head in frustration, "especially when it comes to anything that comes out of her mouth. The bitch has done nothing but lie to me from the minute she arrived in town. Hell, since before that."

Tony gave another short nod, guarding the pity he felt suddenly, lest it show in his eyes. He'd been here before. Caught between two women, both of whom had lied to him for their own purposes, angry and hurt and lashing out and yet, neither Renee or Anna's motives had been as simple as he'd wanted to make them at the time and even now, he lived with the guilt that if he'd handled it all differently, Renee might have survived.

He just had to hope that EJ would show more wisdom than he had all those years ago.

* * *

"Nicole, you can't do this," Brady called from behind as she hurried toward her car.

Once outside the chapel, she'd sunk down on the top step and buried her head in Brady's broad shoulder, her sobs soaking his shirt. It broke his heart to see her this way, just as it had the awful day she'd lost the baby. No one deserved such pain. But after she'd cried herself out, she'd wiped her eyes and sat up, refusing to say anything to him but he could see the wheels turning in that devious mind of hers.

When she arrived earlier, she'd had her keys in her hand but not any longer. Probably dropped them when she was inside, she guessed and she wasn't about to go back and get them.

"Will you take me to the mansion?"  
"Nicole," he'd said with a worried expression.  
"There is something I need to pick up."  
"Nothing is worth risking your life. How long do you think it will take for Stefano to discover his secret is out?"  
"I have to get Sydney."

Brady told himself that he'd not heard her correctly but she turned to face him and the gleam in her eye was determined. He shook his head. "No."

"Please…"  
He stood up and took a few steps back from her. "Absolutely not."  
"I can't leave her in that house with Stefano, Brady. If he does learn that EJ knows the truth, he'll take her and disappear with her and EJ and I will never see her again."  
"And what do you think is going to happen when he discovers the child isn't really his granddaughter?"

The merest hint of guilt appeared in her gaze, but it didn't stop her. "Fine, I'll call a cab."  
"Nicole, listen to me. You have a chance to extract yourself from this mess…walk away, right this minute. If you don't take it, Stefano and EJ are not going to show you a single shred of mercy."  
"Sydney is mine," she said in a hollow voice. "She's all I have left now and I'm not leaving her behind."  
"She's not yours…"  
Nicole jumped up and started down the stairs.

"If you go to that house, you might as well put a gun in Stefano's hand and stand right in front of him."

But she wasn't listening. Already she was at the curb and crossing the street to where her car sat parked to get her phone and call a cab.


	11. Chapter Eleven

DiMera Mansion

Stefano leaned back against the side of the elevator, hoping the nausea he'd experienced on and off during the last twenty four hours would subside. He'd not paid it much mind until it flared up again after his supper. Not had time and it was probably nothing more than stress, of which he certainly had an abundance.

Looking to concentrate on something else, he glanced over at the panel recessed into the wall and thought about the degree to which everything had changed in only a matter of months.

He'd sworn revenge on his ungrateful children. A challenge, as it turned out. Among the variety of problems, he'd begun with regaining control over his household, along with straightening up the mess left to him by his brother since Black demolished not only his laboratory but quite a sizable chunk of the infrastructure of DiMera Enterprises. Unfortunately, the business would take time to rebuild, but he had plenty of that now. The laboratory in comparison had materialized in record time and Stefano had managed to construct the entire project under the noses of his two inept sons, along with his equally inept ex-pawn. The ingeniousness of it bolstered his pride in the wake of languishing in that coma. Despite Dr. Evan's attempts to silence him, he was back and he'd not lost his touch when it came to manipulating the situation around him.

Three stories up it stood, and the engineer who'd charged him a fee that Stefano had seen as obscene to begin with, had proven his worth. He'd promised to do the impossible…construct a room right in the middle of the house that would be undetectable, and he'd delivered so that even John had been unable to sense the rise in elevation when he'd entered the indoor pool on its completion. The laboratory itself accommodated a section between the third and fourth floors, fit around the pool. In essence, it was invisible….nonexistent.

For how much longer though was the question, and it needed to be addressed.

Rolf was now forty-eight hours overdue, which meant there was a distinct possibility his files were compromised and at the very least, Stefano needed to wipe the computer memory before anyone was able to force Rolf's secrets out of him.

The elevator came to a stop, and the door slid open with barely a whisper.

Stefano didn't step into room right away. It was dark. The faint glow coming from the computer monitor's power button sent an eerie light across the floor. In the shadows, he could make out the edge of a mechanized chair and beyond that, other pieces of equipment used by Rolf to fulfill his duties. As usual, he sensed Rolf's presence. This space was his domain, and present or not, the man's long association lent an air of meticulous order to the surroundings; one Stefano had counted on for years. It didn't seem right without him here, and Stefano perceived another limb had been hacked off. In was one he could little afford to lose under the circumstances. And that being the case, the thought made Stefano curse Rolf vehemently and he scowled, stalking across the tiled floor to the computer sitting atop the counter.

Oddly enough, he did not bother to turn on the lights.

Huddled in the furthest corner of the laboratory, Rafe tried to blend in with the rest of the hideous collection of instruments, fearing to breathe too fast or deeply. Even without the light, if Stefano turned around, he might realize there was an extra shadow that did not belong.

But Stefano was focused on what he was doing and after a minute, Rafe was able to see that he'd accessed the files Rolf had encrypted. He was dragging them into another folder, tapping his fingers on the counter as he waited for every last byte of information to copy and then, just as he hit the key, Rafe realized with a sick feeling what the bastard was about to do. He bit down hard to stop himself from yelling out. He'd come so damn close but now swayed silently watching the hard drive stripped of the only link that existed to Rolf's antidote.

One more failure.

This family was staring to give him a complex and try as he might, he couldn't help the feeling that his luck was being drained away along with the contents of Rolf's precious system. Glumly, he watched the blue line on the screen shrink to nothing.

Within minutes, the entire thing was blank, though still lit up, bright enough to cast an aura around Stefano's bulky frame and as he stepped back, Rafe noticed him reach for something near the bottom of the massive computer drive. Rafe thought he was feeling around for a switch, but when his hand drifted back in front of the monitor, Rafe's heart sped up. It held a tiny flash drive.

The file would be there. It had to be and he needed to get his hands on it before the date on it expired and it vanished permanently.

For a second Rafe hesitated. The old man was a goner anyway and this way would be quicker and solve so many loose ends, especially for Sami, and John who needed that antidote. He eased his hand under his jacket to his holster but froze when a burst of static echoed in the room. One of the many monitors, this one covering the front door and foyer switched on as the camera it was wired to came to life and he could see EJ's fiancé standing in the open doorway, trying to pull her key out of the lock. It appeared to be stuck. She yanked on it frantically, bellowing for Mary as she did so who came hurrying through from the hallway.

Stefano glanced at the monitor in passing but didn't seem concerned. Instead he slipped the flash drive into the pocket of his evening jacket and turned to leave.

Rafe was tempted to follow him. One shot and the old man would be dead before he hit the metal floor of the elevator but then he heard Nicole's voice demanding that Mary wake the baby and dress her immediately. That got his attention.

"But ma'am, I just put her down. She's only a wee thing and has had such a stressful day. You know she can sense how upset you and …"  
"I didn't ask for a lesson in child psychology," bitched Nicole, still wresting with the key that refused to cooperate. "I told you to get my daughter up and get her ready."  
Mary opened her mouth to object again but thought better of it when Nicole broke a nail and swore under her breath. Looking resigned, Mary turned to make her way up the stairs.

How did he always manage to miss the juicy stuff was the immediate thought that flickered through Rafe's mind, followed by the need to analyze the crisis unfolding. If Nicole was here to pick up Sydney, she meant to take the baby and disappear, or worse.

He couldn't allow that. And it was imperative that Sydney be removed from the mansion, which he'd intended to do later after completing his assignment but he couldn't be in two places at once and he couldn't leave without that flash drive. There was just too much at stake. He damned Tony under his breath for jumping the gun as he continued to eye the monitor but after a moment, sighed and reminded himself, it wasn't exactly Tony's fault that Nicole rushed over to the chapel.

All of this had been timed so carefully. One deviation had the potential to screw it all up and within the last five minutes, he ended up with two of them.

But that was the precise moment when his luck changed.

Rushing up the walkway came a godsend, Samantha's stepbrother, Brady.

* * *

The Morgue

After Dr. Carver made her second appearance to explain that Anna needed more time, Baker's suspicions were confirmed though honestly, he couldn't blame the woman. She'd left town only to return and find her husband's remains lying in a mortuary. Not the greeting she'd expected. His sympathy, however was tempered by the fact he had to deal with Stefano and if his son's body wasn't delivered, Baker would be the one on the receiving end of that explosive temper.

It was definitely time to call in backup.

The phone came out of his pocket, and the number located but then, without any warning it was snatched out of his hand from behind. Baker turned on his heel and came face to face with Samantha Brady.  
"Dr. Baker." She smiled at him enchantingly. "What a lovely surprise to find you here of all places. You certainly do have a knack for appearing in the oddest places…the clinic at just the precise moment I needed help…"  
"The clinic...where I worked at the time," he reminded her, calmly. "Colleen, wasn't it?"  
Sami's laughter was humorless. "You're not actually going to pretend that was coincidence. Whatever trash Nicole has been talking about me, I'm not that dense, thanks"  
"That's debatable since you're attacking the guy who saved the life of your infant."

He let the words hang between them, not taking the bait she'd dangled.

In the past Sami's first instinct would have been to blast the guy but he wasn't one of Stefano typical goons and didn't seem fazed in the least at her presence here or her insinuations. Instead he stood patiently, waiting for her to explain her behavior. It had her wondering what the hell was going on.

"True enough, though it is funny that it just happened to be the same day Nicole's baby was delivered and in the same clinic. What a kick you must have gotten out of my predicament…you and Nicole."  
"I had no idea at the time…"  
"Who I was?"  
Baker shook his head. "Of course not."  
"But Nicole was good enough to acquaint you with all the pertinent facts, eh?"  
"No, not exactly."  
"Well, exactly what did she tell you to make you go along with her schemes?"  
"Ms Brady, I fear that has been some unfortunate misunderstanding."  
"Yeah, unfortunate for you."

Baker sighed and shot her a rather a patronizing look that pissed Sami off. Damn that bastard, Stefano. The man seemed to have an endless supply of insufferably arrogant minions at his beck and call, though at least this one was relying on the subtle approach…so far.

And as for reaming him out, she had no proof. Her instincts told her that Anna's story was the truth but still, it had been rather short on details. And on top of this problem, apparently EJ had been informed…which meant he'd learned about her deception and god help her when the moment arrived to explain what she'd been thinking…something that could easily be twisted around by both his father and Nicole so that she became the bad guy in the situation. Whatever the hell was going on, it seemed Anna was the one with the information. And if Tony was dead, she had plenty of reason to go after Stefano.

At least that was what Sami was hoping for, except that what she needed right now…if not proof, was an idea of who was working for who and why before she became a target once again and her children got caught in the middle of it all.

She was still convinced that Stefano was the one behind the mayor's murder and if Baker was working for the old man, it was possible he'd betrayed her location so that Rafe nearly died and that meant Stefano probably wanted her dead too…once he gained possession of her and EJ's child. Course he'd sent the killer after her when she was still pregnant so just when had he discovered her secret? The more she learned about this mess, the more confusing all of it got and that worried her. There were too many diversions and players involved and she had the feeling they didn't all take orders from Stefano.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she demanded.  
"My job, not that I see of _what_ concern that would be for you."  
"I'm family."  
She managed to sound insulted at his attempt to brush her off, and Baker's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise.  
"I wasn't aware of any close ties you had to the deceased, though of course you have my sympathies..." The sarcasm in his tone hovered at the very edge. Not enough to warrant slapping his smug face but letting her know he considered her statement a lie. "If I was wrong, that is, and no doubt now you're going to inform me that along with the poor man's wife, you feel the need to bid your…what? Former, step brother-in-law farewell?"

The man knew more about the DiMeras than was healthy, that was for sure and Sami couldn't quite put her finger one what it was about his attitude that reminded her of Anna's words on the phone. The fact Baker was here to collect Tony's body simply couldn't be a coincidence…if he'd delivered her baby in order to hand the child over to Stefano and Nicole, and EJ learned the truth of it from Tony before he'd died, it was possible either Dr. Baker or Nicole was involved in Tony's death.

Just the idea sent a cold shiver down her back.

If Tony had gotten himself involved in this mess, he would have been on the top of Nicole's list, as she meant to marry EJ, and damn the cost. She'd never let a little murder hinder her plans.

Sami had already heard the abbreviated version of the day's events from her grandmother when Caroline arrived to watch Grace and the twins, but if the police had ruled the whole thing an accident hours ago, why would Baker or Stefano be so eager to get their hands on the body?

What were they trying to pull…or hide…or cover up?

Why an official autopsy before the mortuary, that Anna or Lexie had chosen, could examine the body?

The immediate thought that occurred to her, considering this was Stefano was enough to make her nauseous and without realizing it, a tear slipped down her face at what it would do to EJ if it were true. "Actually, I would like to see him," she said softly and looked up just in time to see Baker roll his eyes. "I trust," she continued coldly, "that won't be a problem."

"Oh no…by all means, since it appears every female member of the family intends to show up tonight to weep over the man, why on earth should you be any different."  
"Well, we're not all here," observed Sami with plenty of sarcasm, walking around the man to reach the door he'd indicated with a wave of his hand. "Unless Nicole is inside with Tony's wife."  
Baker's face was suddenly unreadable. "No, I believe she said her farewells at the hospital."  
"I'll just bet she did," said Sami, not quite under her breath, and with that parting shot, slipped into the room where Anna and Lexie waited for her.

It took Baker a second after she disappeared to realize she'd taken his cell phone with her.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Chapel at the Convent

"Tony, I'm losing my patience here."

EJ stood a few feet away in the aisle, his hands resting on his hips, his face tense.

Tony swallowed the instant retort that came to mind, the one about EJ having lost the better part of his common sense. "You asked me when you first arrived, why I chose this place for us to meet."  
"Yes, yes…get on with it."  
"Because dear brother," explained Tony, "this…" he waved a hand in dramatic fashion, "is the scene of the crime."  
Letting his eyes travel in a quick circle around the chapel, EJ's gaze returned to Tony's face, baffled and then laughed in disbelief. "Come on Tony, this is ludicrous."  
"You mean like the body lying in the hospital today that isn't mine and Nicole's confession?"  
The laughter stopped abruptly.  
"This is where Samantha came Elvis, in desperation, hoping the sisters could provide a sanctuary for her baby…"  
"_My_ baby."  
Tony ignored the possessive outburst. "Sadly, Father was one step ahead of her because the physician on duty at the nearby clinic was coincidently the doctor ministering to your very clever fiancé'."  
"Baker?"  
"Yes."

EJ hesitated, suspecting for the first time where this was headed. And the realization was staggering. It had been easy to ignore Nicole's past and how ugly it was. He was in no position to be pointing fingers himself and frankly, it insured that he'd not have to listen to any lectures about Stefano, or EJ's connection to the old man. He'd heard enough of those; from Samantha and her family, from Tony, from all the other bloody self-righteous citizens running around Salem acting as though they had no skeletons of their own to be minding.

So, he'd let his guard down.

He'd allowed this to happen, whatever Nicole and his father were guilty of here, he'd made it possible. The shame the admission brought with it devoured him. His face burned and it took resolve he didn't trust in completely to meet his brother's eyes. "Are you telling me that Samantha gave birth at the clinic here?"

EJ's voice was steady but Tony was aware of what each word cost him. Nothing wounded a soul like injured pride, especially after the way EJ had been raised and this was the moment Tony had feared most of all. He didn't want to watch his brother, the one he'd just begun to forge a relationship with, following in Andre's footsteps. Even without Stefano around to influence him further, the damage had already been done and all that remained to keep the boy sane was Samantha. She had to save EJ. Without her, he'd fall…

"Tony…._please_, tell me."  
Tony's face was so tight, it hurt but he didn't look away. "Samantha gave birth in the clinic here on the same day as Nicole's supposed delivery, yes."

The two men stared at each other and within a few seconds, Tony saw EJ's eyes widen in horror. The boy might be naïve about many of his father's antics over the years, but not when it came to the facts of his own birth or all that had transpired before and after. In fact, he'd haltingly explained bits and pieces of the story one day to Tony after his brother had questioned him about his mother and what became of her, so what Stefano and Nicole had done wasn't lost on him now.

"Sydney is really Samantha's daughter? And mine?" The words were forced out of him in a rough voice.  
Tony opened his mouth and then closed it and nodded slowly.

"So, it was all one enormous lie."  
EJ wasn't looking at him any longer, but off, with a dazed expression Tony had seen plenty of times thanks to his father. "I wish…"  
But EJ cut him off viciously. "DON'T say a fucking thing."

A fire lit up Tony's eyes but he stayed silent, waiting and when EJ bashed his hand against the pew next to him and then turned towards the exit, Tony was ready, jumping up from his seat to cut the younger man off before he reached the chapel doors. "You're not in any shape to be confronting anyone, let alone operating a car, brother."  
"And you'll regret trying to stop me."  
The threat was uttered calmly enough but EJ stood only inches away and what Tony saw peering out of the darkness in EJ's eyes told a different story. It made him grit his teeth. Tony wasn't young any longer. The only way to take down EJ would be to play dirty and before he could regret his decision, kneed his brother in the groin.

EJ stumbled and then doubled over in agony. "You…BASTARD."  
"You didn't give me much choice seeing as you insist on behaving like an idiot."  
"You don't und…"  
"So help me," snapped Tony, finally losing his own temper, "if you tell me I don't understand, I'm going to take great pleasure in kicking your ass, _little_ brother."  
Still gasping in pain, EJ glared up at him and the fury boiling in his gut came spilling out aimed at the only person available to him at the moment, Tony. "You DON'T understand. You never have when it comes to Father."

Tony's disgust was obvious almost immediately, which only served to fuel EJ's blind anger even further.

"Seeing the two of us get close again just pissed you off, didn't it? You're so goddamn jealous, you just can't stand seeing him show me the respect you've been craving ever since you returned home."  
"You think I haven't been where you are now brother? Well, you're _wrong_." Tony stared straight back, his dark eyes glittering and his voice cold. "The last bloody thing I care about is the respect of Stefano DiMera."  
"Bullshit."  
"And if it wasn't for Anna, I sure as hell wouldn't be standing here now."  
EJ's breathing was beginning to slow some but the pain was still fierce, and Tony's admission took him by surprise so that he stared.

"That's right," nodded Tony. "I had _no_ desire to come back to Salem period, and if you want his love so badly you're willing to turn a blind eye to what he's doing to Samantha, then I'll be more than happy to stop wasting my time." He waved an angry hand at EJ. "By all means, go and prove to him what a good little DiMera son you are…but if that is your decision, I warn you, I will do all in my power to help Samantha take those children as far away from you and Father as my resources will allow."  
Despite the pain, EJ was on his feet in a flash. He grabbed hold of his brother roughly and shoved him up to the door, his arm pressing against Tony's windpipe. "You do and I will kill you."  
Tony merely gazed back. "Well then, it would appear we understand each other."

They remained that way for several long excruciating seconds before EJ realized that Tony was struggling to breathe and he loosened his hold, limping back a few steps.

"Why?" All of the raw emotions EJ was dealing with were still there but none of it made sense all of the sudden. This couldn't be happening to him. It was gone. Everything he'd given a damn about ruined.

Tony was still leaning against the doors, his eyes shut, trying to breathe without coughing and after another quiet minute, sighed. "Love terrifies him Elvis…it always has because it means giving up control and Father..." he shook his head. "He can't."  
"So he thinks he has the right to decide how we ought to live as well."

Tony didn't respond to this comment. Instead he waited, praying that EJ's pride would lead him in the right direction this time. Tony knew he couldn't go another round. One of them would end up with a cracked skull and he didn't imagine it would be EJ.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

DiMera Mansion

By the time Rafe's warning came, Harold didn't require it any longer as everyone located on the bottom floor of the mansion could hear Nicole and Brady's argument, enunciated to perfection.

"If you think I'm going to allow you…"  
"ALLOW ME?"  
Nicole's voice screeched in a way that Harold was sure could shatter glass even quicker than his nerves.  
"That's not YOUR child."  
"If you think I'm leaving her here for Sami to claim, you don't know me too well Brady."  
"I'm starting to think I don't know you at all and what the hell does this have to do with Sami anyway?"

There was blessed silence and unbelievably, it stretched on for over a minute. Apparently Nicole realized she'd put her foot in her mouth and was wracking her brain for an excuse to feed the younger Black who struck Harold as naïve considering his father's wealth of experience when it came to anyone connected to the DiMeras. Course, perhaps Nicole figured she could get away with ignoring his question altogether, and Harold was almost thankful he didn't have to hear which decision she came to as his phone went off.

"Watching the show, eh?" he said upon answering it.  
"I'm afraid they're going to have the entire neighborhood over here watching the scene their making soon enough," Rafe shot back. He sounded wound up.  
But Harold seriously doubted that anyone who lived in the vicinity was dumb enough to come to a DiMera screaming match, no matter how amusing it might turn out to be.

"I need a distraction, Harold."  
"That's easy, just call in the…"  
"NO."  
Harold frowned. In the distance, he could hear both voices reaching a fevered pitch once again. "But she's going to be a loose cannon now, we can't just let her walk out of here."  
"We've got other problems at the moment. I didn't get the file, and now it's been wiped off the computer by Stefano. He's got the damn thing on a flash drive…with him. We both know what will happen if I don't get my hands on it tonight and if you go calling the Salem PD in here, we can kiss that opportunity goodbye."  
"Okay, so I'll knock her out for a little while."  
"And just how the hell are you going to explain that to the old man? He's already paranoid since Rolf's disappearance. If Nicole vanishes too, or tells him she was drugged, he'll know it was an inside job and you might as well hand him the gun to shoot you or hope that antidote wears off real quick."  
It sounded logical but Harold's gut told him that Rafe had it wrong.  
And his partner sensed his hesitation. "Just keep her busy long enough for me to get a minute with Brady. After that, he'll take care of it."  
"Black? He's bloody smitten with the girl."  
"I don't care how he feels about her, he's not going to turn on his family, not that one."  
"Rafe, you've got to listen to me…"  
"Just DO IT." And with that, the phone went dead.

Fighting the urge to throw the damn thing across the kitchen, Harold stood a minute until he regained a semblance of composure. If he couldn't simply keep her out of the way, he needed to trick her…figure out her game and convince her that he was doing his best to provide assistance…so what would she be planning?

Given the bad spot she'd be in with EJ now, the girl was no doubt supremely motivated and Harold had a good handle on how Stefano would behave under the circumstances. He'd not assist her in any way, loath to betray his own complicity. Nicole was on her own. That meant she had two alternatives: take the baby and flee the country…or use the child to make certain that EJ and Sami remained separated permanently.

Nicole didn't seem the type to cut her loses and run.

Didn't seem the type to leave anyone standing in her wake either, which gave him an idea of where she was headed next. She was clever, but desperate and not in a position to turn away help of any variety.

* * *

As Rafe had hoped, Brady was reluctant to follow Nicole into the mansion when Harold arrived to suggest they move their conversation indoors. Despite the attitude she'd been giving him, as she turned to walk in, she sent a look in his direction, imploring him to join her but he balked, not so much suspicious as pissed off.

_Perfect_, breathed Rafe, peering around from the inside of the walled garden, waiting for the door to slam shut in Brady's face.

When it did, he hurried to grab Brady by the arm and haul him back through the garden in the direction of the back door that would lead to the kitchen.

"HEY!"  
He was stronger than Rafe had given him credit for, but not as quick so that Rafe was able to sidestep the right hook that narrowly missed his jaw by an inch.  
"What the hell…" Brady stared, first at him, then at the front door that was still closed and then back again. "Agent Hernandez?"  
Rafe turned to go. "Come on."  
"Wait…"  
"We don't have time, I'll explain on the way."  
But Brady didn't seem to be in a trusting mood. "The way where?"  
"Upstairs."  
"If you expect me to sneak inside with you, I damn well better get an explanation since it seems you deliberately omitted a few details the other day."  
"Yes, yes…you were right, Now, I'd appreciate if you'd shut up," said Rafe, staring pointedly at the front door, "and I'll tell you, but inside."

Without waiting to see if Brady followed, Rafe led the way to the service entrance and slipped though it, holding the door and then locking it after Brady. The lights were dim but Rafe appeared to be familiar with the layout and escorted Brady down the hall to a set of double doors and the far side from the kitchen. They opened to reveal the interior of small room, also dimly lit and piled with riding gear; boots and such on the floor as well as worn leather jackets hanging from hooks, and some tattered oilskins, scarves and hats. On the opposite side from where they'd entered, another set of double doors that presumably led out to the stables, except that Rafe didn't go there, or reach for the handle, but opened up a panel in the wall, camouflaged behind the light switch. Inside was a keypad.

"He changes the code frequently," said Rafe, punching in the right sequence of numbers, "but so far, he's unaware that we have access to the person who created the list he's using. Course, that is liable to change soon."

With that, Rafe switched on the power and Brady could feel the floor beneath his feet vibrate momentarily and then his equilibrium shift as the room began to ascend upwards. They rode in silence until Rafe hit a button. It brought the elevator to a standstill between floors and Rafe turned to face him.

"I can't explain exactly what is going on here because I haven't time and neither does Sami…"  
Their conversation from the other day at the pub only confirmed Brady's suspicions now. "So she _is_ still in danger."  
Instead of answering, Rafe posed a question of his own, and it took Brady by surprise. "Have you known from the beginning that the baby Nicole brought home belonged to someone else?"  
Not looking particularly pleased, or comfortable, Brady nodded with reluctance. "I…" He glanced away for a moment searching for the right words perhaps but irritated with himself, turned back to meet Rafe's expectant gaze. "I was with Nicole when she miscarried."  
"And the baby…"  
Now Brady's expression dissolved and the sadness in his eyes was unmistakable. "She wasn't in her right mind, you understand. She couldn't let go or accept what had happened, or trust EJ would want her any longer. She was utterly convinced he'd toss her in the gutter and after today, I can't say I disagree."

The cold edge he'd had in his voice during their talk at the pub when EJ's name had come up crept into his tone along with a healthy dose of cynicism.

"She was desperate to hold onto him, and so she found a teenage girl who didn't have a lot of options."  
"And fooled EJ into believing she was still carrying his child," suggested Rafe when Brady paused and at once Brady looked slightly miffed.  
"Believe me, I tried to talk her out of it, but she wasn't rational…"  
"You don't know the half of it I'm afraid."  
Brady's confusion would have been comical in any other circumstances but Rafe knew this wasn't the moment to be indulging in his love of the absurd when it came to the DiMeras or to worry about Brady's wounded pride.  
"She didn't take the baby that belonged to the teenager that day. She took your niece instead."  
"My what?"  
"The baby upstairs…the one Nicole is so determined to risk her neck trying to steal belongs to Sami. In fact, I thought, since you arrived here with Nicole that you would have already heard this at the convent…"  
Brady's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You followed us?"  
Sighing impatiently, Rafe raised his hand to stop Brady's questions. "That doesn't matter. I'm telling you that the child upstairs Nicole has you believing she bought was actually stolen. Sydney belongs to Sami and she needs your help."  
"But Sami wasn't even pregnant."

Rafe could tell that Brady was torn. For a slit second, he thought about Harold's warning and a few curses came to mind. He didn't have time for this. There had to be a way to convince Brady that wouldn't take him the better part of the next hour and he considered Brady's opinion of his DiMera cousins, the one he'd heard only a couple days ago, which wasn't particularly flattering.

"The baby is EJ's," explained Rafe, working on instinct. "And your sister was terrified when she learned of it, which is why she agreed to go into witness protection when Roman suggested it without even an argument…"  
"Because she was afraid of EJ? Or Stefano?"  
"Mostly the father, but Elvis hasn't shown a reluctance to getting involved with the old man again," said Rafe, seeing the wheels turning behind Brady's quiet face. "And that of course was after EJ promised her that he'd never allow Stefano anywhere near his son."  
Brady snorted. "From what I hear, Stefano has taken to babysitting."  
"Exactly."

Having experienced the craziness that was Sami's life, Brady didn't find any of this particularly difficult to swallow…other than Nicole's behavior and even that he suspected was probably all too true. Her state of mind over the last several months troubled him.

He felt for Nicole, especially after the disgrace that was EJ's behavior at the chapel but she had no business with Sami's child.

And she meant to take Sydney away…from both parents.

He focused on the other man's face again, the man he knew practically nothing about except that Sami trusted him with her life…and the guy knew a great deal more about the DiMeras than he'd led them to think. "Who turned on the old man?"

Rafe began to shake his head but Brady was tired of being in the dark. There was more to this mess than he'd imagined and with Tony's death, he had a bad feeling. From this point on, events would deteriorate into a vast quagmire of revenge. Stefano had already made it plain at the hospital who he blamed for the events of the day. He meant to go after Philip.

And yet, here was Rafe, implying he had something on Stefano which would suggest things weren't as they seemed.

"You want my help? I want to know what I'm walking into first."  
"You walked into it the minute you kept your girlfriend's dirty little secret."  
Brady jaw clenched but he didn't argue back, other than to insist again, "I still want to hear the details."

As he eyed the man standing his ground a few feet in front of him, Rafe recognized at least on similarity between Brady and his stepsister. That infuriating stubbornness which seemed to run in the family "You keep this up and Nicole is going to be out that door with your niece and then it's possible no one in her family will lay eyes on her ever again."

"I just want…" Brady stopped a second, and then despite the look of shame coloring his eyes, forced himself to go on. "Back at the chapel when I arrived, Nicole and EJ were already in the midst of accusing each other of all kinds of vile behavior. He was absolutely convinced that someone was responsible for bringing her back to Salem…_and_ paying Victor off to give her the divorce and the hefty settlement. At first she denied it, but then she turned around and told EJ that it was Tony."  
Rafe said nothing.  
"If that is true…if Tony and Victor had a deal that went sour, all of us are going to end up in the middle of one very nasty war…"  
"No."  
"What do you mean no?"  
"I mean _if_ someone paid off Victor, it wasn't Tony."  
Brady frowned, not satisfied with the answer that didn't really provide enough information. "Okay, if Tony wasn't involved…"  
"I didn't sa…." Rafe bit off the last word, and sighed with aggravation. "Fine. You insist on knowing before you take my word? The man turning state's evidence is Rolf."  
Brady's shock was even more hilarious than it had been a few minutes before. "_Never_."  
"Well, it's not voluntary of course, and is thanks in part to your father, and…" Rafe grimaced, "Tony also, who didn't want his brother involved with Stefano…something Nicole didn't mind apparently."  
"My dad is involved?"  
"Was, before he…"  
"Oh god…" Brady's eyes widened as the pieces clicked into place. "Stefano was behind that…he sent that woman, that crazy physiatrist after Marlena and Dad."  
"Most likely, and that's the reason I need you to take Sami's daughter home to her. I can't, not right now or we'll lose the only chance we have left to cure your father's condition."  
"Cure?" Brady's interest zeroed in on the magic word. "How?  
"There is a formula, according to Rolf."

As upset as Brady seemed, there was still something in the back of his eyes that worried Rafe.

"This is NOT the time to try and reason with that…with Nicole," Rafe lectured him sternly. "Whatever problems she's stuck with, she manufactured them herself. Sydney, not to mention your father, certainly don't deserve to pay for them."  
Brady's eyes flashed at Rafe's tone. "She's not the heartless bitch you and EJ are painting her."  
"I don't care _what_ she is other than a kidnapper…"  
"Under duress."  
"…and possibly a murderer after today."  
Brady shook his head vehemently. "No way, Tony's fall was an accident and even if you believe Nicole would lie about it, Philip would not."  
"I wasn't talking about his fall at the pier, Brady. The guy knew Sydney wasn't Nicole's baby and he threatened to expose her, which you knew by the way, and today she was in his hospital room without supervision."

When Brady didn't reply, Rafe knew he'd hit a nerve. Brady was perfectly aware of Nicole's past and what she was capable of no matter how many excuses he made for her. Rafe took the opportunity to push the argument a little further. "And what if EJ was right?"

"EJ," Brady shot back, his anger still evident but also a bit confused. "What about him?"  
"If anyone paid off Victor so that Nicole felt safe enough to waltz back into Salem, the obvious suspect would be Stefano."  
"Maybe."  
"And the old bastard never does anyone a favor without expecting a return on his investment."  
Brady didn't have smart-ass comeback for that unpleasant little truth. "You think he put her up to this."  
Rafe shrugged. "He had proof she wasn't pregnant at least a month prior to that travesty of a birth she and Baker conjured up out of thin air…at the same clinic where Sami gave birth."

The expression on Brady's face was growing pained as the evidence piled up, one fact on another. He knew Rafe hadn't gotten involved in this mess with an agenda when it came to Sami or Nicole. He'd come to Salem only to do a job.

"I don't know exactly what you feel for this woman," said Rafe after a moment of silence, "but there is a good chance she is working with those who have caused your family an immeasurable amount of pain over the years and I'm simply trying to help prevent any more of that. If you're not interested in helping me…"  
"I am. I…DAMN!"

Brady turned on his heel and swore.

An eye on his watch, Rafe shifted from one foot to the other, trying to be patient and wait for the other man to get a hold of himself. God, he hated when Harold was right. Thankfully, his partner never shoved it in his face but still, it irked him. Harold's ability to read people could be unnerving and he was so seldom wrong. Rafe had learned to pay better attention over the last year but this situation was different. Neither of them had a choice if they wanted the formula.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Brady finally. And Rafe heard it…the pitch of anger and insult in Brady's tone that signaled he was through with being used.

Rafe hit the button that sent the elevator moving again. "I'll show you where Sydney's room is and a way out so that you can avoid Nicole and Stefano's men. After that," he grinned, "take her to her mother."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The Morgue

Sami closed the door so that it didn't make a sound and stood just inside. Anna and Lexie had their backs to her. Through the space between them, she could see that someone had unzipped the body bag and Tony's face and his upper chest were visible.

"…he never would explain when I asked him…"

Lexie was talking. It appeared to Sami the two women were reminiscing and some instinct made her hang back and listen.

"He either make a joke of it or changed the subject, almost as though he felt responsible."

Anna shook her head slowly. "No, it wasn't that…exactly. I think it was more a matter of feeling guilty that he'd ever loved the man, or trusted him and doing that brought years of misery to people he loved. The fact he couldn't protect them is still a sore spot."  
"Which is why he's so concerned about EJ," observed Lexie.  
"Yes. In the end, Stefano only had two options." Anna's voice was tinged with sadness and even a bit of shame and she reached over to zip the bad up with one impatient swipe. "It was either send him to that damn island or kill him…and now…"

"Oh my God, Stefano _killed_ Tony?" came Sami's shocked question.

Anna jumped and had to stop herself from snapping at the girl for scaring her that way. "Sami." Putting a hand over her racing heart, she tried to slow her breathing down to normal and when Lexie opened her mouth to answer Sami's question, Anna hurried to interrupt her. "Actually, yes. This was all Stefano's doing. Tony found out what he and Nicole had pulled off and the way they were using EJ, manipulating him and Tony planned to tell his brother everything."  
Sami's eyes grew wider. "What do you mean, Stefano and Nicole?"  
Anna shrugged. "Stefano was determined to have control of his granddaughter whether you were willing to allow it or not."

Sami looked from one woman to the other. Lexie's expression was almost blank, and for a woman who'd just lost her husband, Anna didn't seem all that heartbroken. Both of them did appear to be worried, though.

And while it was true Stefano would be anxious to get a hold of Tony's body if he had something to cover up, that anxiety would increase tenfold if he'd assumed the problem already dealt with only to learn otherwise.

"He's not dead, is he?"

Anna and Lexie looked at each other and Lexie rolled her eyes. "I did warn you, " she muttered.

Anna threw her head back. The fingers on one hand flexed in and out of a fist at her side while the other gripped the side of the gurney. Still, she made an effort to control her temper. "Sami look, all I care about is Tony. I'm not willing to lose him again just because he feels responsible for that…idiot brother of his and your children and refuses to see reason..."  
"Hey, whoa…relax Anna. I'm not going to do anything to hurt him."  
"But Stefano will. This…" Anna waved a hand, "horrible place is where he wants Tony to end up."

Glancing around her with distaste, Sami experienced a sense of déjà vu that was most unsettling. Hadn't she lived all of this in another life? Before EJ arrived in town. What amazed her is that it really did feel as though it were all a part of someone else's existence…when she'd been a different person. What happened to her in only the space of a few years? she wondered, frowning and once more her gaze fell on the body bag and she imagined it held someone she loved…one of her children…or EJ.

She lifted her eyes from the bag to Anna's face and saw the alarm in the older woman's eyes that mirrored her own.

"Perhaps you could explain to me how your husband always gets himself into these situations," Sami asked to hide just how nervous she was feeling.  
Anna's bark of laughter was incredulous. "_You're_ talking about…"  
"Sorry," she said hurriedly, raising her voice to drown out Anna's cutting and rather malicious sense of humor. "Let me get this straight. Baker out there was sent by Stefano who suspects you pulled one over on him, and that Tony is, in fact, alive."

Anna gave a stiff nod, hoping Lexie didn't do something stupid, like laugh.

"And you think that I can help scare him off because he…" Sami had to concentrate a moment, thinking back to what was said on the phone between them as opposed to the wild ideas she'd come up with on the ride over. "and Nicole and Stefano took my baby…switched her in the clinic with one they found somewhere else." The question which hit her back in the car surfaced now. "You told me that Sydney was mine, but Nicole…where is her child?"

A brief flicker of something that Sami swore was satisfaction lit up Anna's expression, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. "She lost the baby before Thanksgiving."

Sami had to look down to hide the instant joy that leapt inside of her. The bitch had got hers. _Finally_. After all that pain she'd put Eric through and everyone else in town, Nicole had received her just desserts. Oh god, how she wished she could have been around to see…

Her head shot up and she found both women eyeing her, an inquisitive, measuring air in their expressions. She couldn't tear her gaze away from Lexie especially.

It had been just an innocent, helpless baby. And it had been EJ's...

"He didn't know before today, did he?" she asked in a whisper. It reverberated about the sterile room made of concrete and stainless steel and filled with cadavers.

Lexie looked away in disgust but a small smile crept up the side of Anna's mouth and she answered Sami's question with more compassion than Sami had ever heard her display before. "No, he didn't."  
"I..." The idea of what Nicole had done had her stumbling for words. "How?"  
Anna shrugged. "A few lies…a rubber belly…separate rooms in the mansion…and assistance from none other than her future father-in-law…."  
"Stefano…but I would think he'd flay her hide for this."  
"Not if it suited his purposes."  
"What purpose?"  
"Revenge."  
"Against who, for heaven's sake…EJ? He's working for Stefano, why would his father turn around and do such a thing now?"

Anna didn't reply. Instead she turned to the gurney and its contents and let Sami's imagination do its own work, and it didn't take long. She thought about all those targeted by Stefano since he'd emerged from his coma. That in turn brought to mind something else from the previous fall; that circus they'd survived in the hospital, and Stefano, living free as a bird back in the mansion. She remembered the cocktail party he'd thrown too, and how he'd made certain to invite them all…his children and their spouses, or ex in her case, along with his newly found brother so that he could put them on the spot and level his finger in accusation at Marlena.

He'd demanded justice, or least his version of it. And they'd all refused. Hell, Lexie and Abe hadn't even bothered to show up and the rest had all laughed in Stefano's face.

Not such a wise decision as it turned out.

Her gaze wandered back to the body bag. "Does EJ know?"  
Anna rolled her eyes in disgust. "Does EJ know," she mouthed in a mocking tone, looking at her sister-in-law instead of Sami. "Perhaps if I count the number of times since Tony came home that EJ has been warned, I could finally convince Tony just what a colossal waste of his energy this is and we could move…_very_ far away."  
"You won't get any argument from me," muttered Sami.  
"Maybe the two of you could try behaving with a little maturity," snapped Lexie, "long enough to get rid of Baker before he calls up Father and arranges himself some reinforcements."  
"He can't."

Lexie and Anna stared at Sami and she shrugged and pulled out the phone she'd walked away with.

And before she could prevent it, Anna grabbed it out of her hand and opened it, quickly pulling up the call list and running her finger down the numbers on the tiny screen, even as she turned to keep it out of Samantha's reach when Sami tried to take it back.

"There."  
"There what?"  
Anna had found the number she was looking for and once she'd hit the button to dial it, she handed it back to Sami who looked plenty perturbed.  
"Just listen to who answers the damn thing, okay?"  
Sighing, Sami took the phone and almost dropped it immediately when a ominously familiar voice, complete with Italian accent erupted in her ear. "Baker? What is going on down there? Do you have him yet?" Without thinking, she snapped it shut and tossed it back to Anna as though it might combust.  
"Believe me now?"

Sami thought she was going to be sick. Stefano had her daughter and he was willing to murder one of his own sons just to keep her.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The Convent

EJ took a quarter of a step towards Tony and instantly his brother stiffened, his hand clenching itself into a fist. Still backed up against the door, he was expecting the worst, apparently.

What the hell had EJ done?  
"Tony, I…"

But the apology wouldn't materialize, not with that last brutal assault on his illusions.

To hear the words come out of Tony's mouth, threatening to take his children away…as though in any frame of mind, EJ could harm them. Surely Tony didn't believe such a thing and yet, he'd clearly implied that no matter what EJ's intention, Stefano's will would prevail. Father would take both children and twist them into monsters like Andre and merely the accusation made EJ indignant. Father was brilliant and demanding to a fault yes, but not insane. And, given Tony's attitude once Stefano moved back to he mansion, why shouldn't EJ suspect his brother's opinion stemmed from jealousy? Just because Tony said so? Who was he to judge the kind of relationship that EJ shared with Stefano…to scoff at the idea they could trust one another. Stefano had forgiven EJ, welcomed him back with open arms and witnessing that must have infuriated his brother.

Tony could say all he liked that Stefano's respect was immaterial but he had his pride too, just the same as the rest of the family…only…the disdain the two men held for one another…neither made the slightest pretense of that and what Tony said about the island was true enough.

It was quite some time after Tony returned that EJ heard the story from his sister. In fact only a day or two following their meeting and the choice all three of them had made in the hospital the previous January, when they'd decided against seeking any additional medical attention for Stefano. He'd not been shocked exactly at Tony's behavior that day but still, it bothered him and when Lexie arrived at the safe house to check on him and the twins, he'd voiced his concern, though not as tactfully as he could have…

_"You don't think Tony had anything to do with what happened to Father, do you?"  
Lexie, who'd just picked up Allie from the playpen, rounded on him. "EJ! Where on earth would you get such an idea?"  
"Oh, I don't know," returned EJ sarcastically, "perhaps all the snide comments he keeps handy in case the subject of Father comes up, not to mention the fact he had the man buried long before his surgery last September."  
With a shrug, Lexie cradled the fussy child who was making it known she wasn't getting enough of their attention. "How did you expect him to feel?"  
"Bitter," replied EJ, "only he isn't…not really. He doesn't seem particularly angry either, but he has no use for Father, and the other day…  
"His behavior was harsh," she said, finishing his thought.  
He nodded. "Quite."  
'"Did you ever stop to think that his attitude has more to do with you and I than it does with himself?"  
After a moment of surprise, EJ laughed and Lexie, amused as well, gazed back at him with a dry smile.  
"Hard to imagine out of Tony, I know, but I had an interesting conversation with Marlena and John when they returned with him last summer from that island."  
"Oh yeah, I heard he wasn't the only one they found marooned..."  
"And did you hear that he refused to come home?"  
EJ stared at her a minute, not certain if he believed what he'd just heard. "Because?"  
"Are you kidding?" she'd said, her eyes widening, a hint of reproof taking the place of her easy humor. "Come back to a family that stole practically everything from him?" She looked down at the little girl in her arms and, unable to resist, leaned over to kiss the baby's head. "You don't know how lucky you are, Elvis…"_

Her words echoed in his mind now. And though doing it hurt worse than the physical pain that still ached something fierce, he lifted his eyes to meet his brother's guarded and watchful gaze.

Stefano had loved Tony once too. Showered him with affection, trust, groomed him to run an empire. And then one tiny, explosive truth had destroyed it all. Utterly shredded their relationship and once it became public knowledge, it was as though Stefano had been hell bent on proving to himself and everyone else, especially Tony, that whatever previous affection he'd lavished on his son, no longer existed.

And nothing Tony could have said or done would have changed one excruciating second of what Stefano put him through.

But even these thoughts made him balk. He wasn't Tony.

_He_ was Stefano's son and his father, the one who'd begged him to live in the aftermath of his shooting the day he'd married Samantha, _that_ man loved him. _That_ man would never do to him the things he'd done to Tony…

"Don't believe it, Elvis."

His brother's voice was a curious mixture of emotions; compassionate and raw but edged with resolve as it had been from the very beginning, and a hint of desperation.

Okay, so Tony cared, but he didn't appreciate what he was asking. "I can't," EJ whispered.  
"You have to."  
"NO."  
"Then one day, probably in the not so distant future, you'll walk in here or St. Luke's, but it won't be for a wedding and it won't be a death that turns out to be a mistake…"  
EJ shook his head in denial at what he realized Tony was about to say to him.  
"He won't stop, EJ until you or Samantha is forced to bury the other."  
"You don't know him anymore. He wants me to be happy and if I decide a relationship with Samantha is what I want, he'll…"  
"Only sabotage it in a way that will make you more dependent on him."

He didn't want to hear anymore of this and turned away but Tony wasn't done.

"He's got what he wants, brother. Heirs. Someone else to mold…warp into…

"NEVER!" EJ roared. "Father would NEVER harm them…" His fist pounded into the solid wood of the chapel doors barely an inch from Tony's head. His breathing was ragged and he twisted around and leaned back against the mahogany doors right next to Tony. "God, how the hell did we end up here?" he asked aloud, though to no one in particular and Tony didn't bother to repeat his own theory. He was too bloody relieved.

They stayed that way for several minutes, EJ still sore and Tony, not certain he trusted EJ to stay put.

"You didn't come here…back to Salem that is, simply to prove to me what a fool I am."

The statement was uttered with a kind of detachment that worried Tony. He could deal with EJ's rage, understand it, but now he sounded numb and that was a bad sign. "I'm not my cousin, thanks, and if you feel the fool, it was none of my doing."  
Silence was followed by a noisy sigh. "True," nodded EJ. "So, again why are you here? The real reason, Tony."  
Tony swore under his breath.  
"Andre?" asked EJ, only half guessing that his brother would be out for his own revenge and Tony gave a curt nod, hoping it would be enough to keep EJ from assuming any further.

"And Father?"  
Finding the situation suddenly ridiculous, Tony scowled. "You've made it abundantly clear where you stand on that issue, so you needn't worry. I'll not bother requesting your assistance."  
"I had no intention of offering any. However, I'd appreciate some idea of what you're planning."  
"That is between Father and I."  
"The hell it is."  
But that was Tony's limit. Despite his brother's fragile state, his temper snapped and his fist hammering into the door startled EJ.

"The man has been visiting my grave. He's the one who ordered that EJ. He planned it step by step and is relishing the fact he believes I'm in it _every fucking day_. So don't you stand there, telling me you'd do nothing to the bastard if the situation were reversed or that I haven't the right, and if you're really having a problem with this, just remember that hole down in the orchard wasn't the only one he's been busy digging these last few months. If he'd had his way there would be another…and Samantha would be buried in it."

The silence dragged on even longer this time until Tony began to despair, and then,

"So I'm just supposed to accept this? That may all be well and good for you at this point but it couldn't have so easy back when it was your turn," EJ accused and Tony could hear the edge of a sneer in his tone.  
Turning his head away, he fought to get control of his emotions. This was the last place he wanted to go right now, a trip down memory lane, especially where his father was concerned. "Easy…" He took a deep breath, "not at first, no," Tony said, his own voice wound tight, "but I can tell you one thing, it all changed in a single night and he's done nothing in the years since to prove me wrong."  
Tony could feel his brother's eyes on him. "The night he had you locked up…"  
"No."  
EJ's snort of laughter conveyed his disbelief.  
"You weren't listening before, were you?"  
"Of course, I…"  
"Damn it EJ, we're his toys. All of us and that's bloody well _never_ going to change."  
"I realize he's given you plenty of reason to think that, but he does care about family…"  
"Family." Tony spit the word out as though it were a curse. "For god's sake Elvis, you weren't born out of love. It was pride, hubris if you will that he could build himself a pawn incapable of betraying him. He didn't want a child, he wanted an undated version of John."

That produced instant shocked silence.

"Well, thanks," muttered EJ finally. "That was quite touching," he added with an air of disgust which was scathing.  
"Yes, well you never had to listen to Andre describe in gruesome detail how he was forced to murder your sister and don't bother deluding yourself that had nothing to do with Father because I can promise you that if Andre had not taken matters into his own hands that night, the alternative would have been equally appalling because DiMera though she was, Renee would not have condoned Father's actions…not cold blooded murder and that, my boy, is the ultimate sin in this family."  
EJ remained doggedly silent this time, and Tony turned to face him.  
"He has not forgotten what you did, brother, nor forgiven it."

For a long minute EJ stared at him and Tony could see the struggle reflected in his eyes, and of more concern, the anguish.

Yes, EJ had been here before, but he'd been dragged reluctantly, kicking and screaming as it were by his cousin's desire to obtain those stem cells. Deep down, EJ refused to admit it was on Stefano's order. Perhaps as long as Andre was around to blame it on, he never would. And Tony was running out of arguments to convince him.

Short of proof about the old man's intentions this was all innuendo…jealousy talking. He needed more. Something concrete and incontrovertible. Problem was, that would most likely involve either EJ or Samantha, or both of them being targets.

* * *

DiMera Mansion, The Nursery

Nicole was on her knees, staring at the empty crib. She and Harold had arrived to find Mary in hysterics, half terrified of Nicole's reaction no doubt, and with a knot on the back of her skull so large that seeing it had infuriated Harold and if Nicole hadn't been in such a state of confusion, his behavior probably would have been a signal but all she could see or focus on was the crib and the fact that Sydney was gone.

Only one person could have done that in the time since she'd left and arrived back from the convent.

Stefano.

He was sending her a message.

"No…" she whispered and the feeling in her gut tore at her as it had when she'd lost the baby. She'd not survive losing Sydney and despite her hatred of Sami, for a moment, she understood just how terrified her hated rival must have been at the idea of her daughter in Stefano's clutches. "You can't think about that now," she told herself. "She's counting on you…you are the only hope that little girl has. You have to save her..." Except that Stefano had no intention of giving the child back, no matter what Nicole did unless she followed through with their agreement and even then, EJ wouldn't take her back into his life…or perhaps Stefano had been prepared for this. He'd assured her once that he had the situation well in hand and he'd managed the impossible after all. Got Victor to back down, so maybe…

Just then her phone rang.

She fumbled around in her purse, frantic and once she had it, tried to get her fingers to stop shaking so she could read the number. Damn, it was him.

"Stefano…"  
"You're disappointing me, my dear. Losing control…making Brady suspicious. This isn't like you at all."  
"But he _knows_."  
"Who, Brady?  
"NO."  
She caught herself and sucked in a deep breath to regain a measure of calm. "I just spoke to EJ and he knows what happened to our baby."  
"Most unfortunate," said Stefano in a smooth voice.  
"UNFORTUNATE? It was Anna and Tony, that bumbling pair of idiots you swore to me wouldn't dare cause problems, remember?"  
"Yes, well the man _is_ dead and you can hardly blame his wife for being upset."  
"Stefano…"  
"And I've explained to you several times that I know Elvis…I know his mind and he'll be on his knees in gratitude when he realizes you are the reason he has custody of his daughter, the child Samantha robbed him of."  
"But…"  
"Nicole, you need to listen to me."  
The deep tenor of his voice was comforting suddenly, protective like the father she'd never had and she had to give him credit. The old bastard could be so very persuasive.  
"I did listen," she reminded him, "and look where it got me."  
"Away from Victor and living here under my protection and, if you play your cards right, a loving family who will adore you but there is one more thing you must accomplish first."

Nicole gulped and the pain got worse. "Please Stefano, I…"  
"What?"  
"It's too much."  
"That's not what you said a few months ago, if you recall."  
'"I know but…"  
"You either want a life with my son or you don't."

He didn't add on to the statement, telling her that she'd have no life at all if she didn't follow through but Nicole was well aware of that fact. She'd made a deal with Satan. Course at the time, she'd done it thinking, he'd never live this long, but even so, walking away at this point was hardly an option. And EJ, she moaned silently. If he learned the truth, the argument between them at the convent a little earlier would seem a picnic in comparison. Stefano might know his son but so did she, and she had no illusions about what EJ would do to her.

Why had she let herself fall for him? It wasn't supposed to be this way. All she'd cared about when this charade began was getting what belonged to her, the settlement from Victor and then getting the hell away from both the Kiriakis and DiMera families, as far away as possible so she could enjoy the rest of her life, spending it. She'd not counted on love. Nicole Walker didn't fall in love because that led to only one certainty, disaster.

* * *

Up in the laboratory, Rafe, who'd seen Brady safely out with the baby, stood watching this conversation wrap itself up.

As he listened, all he could think to himself was to what depths the mighty had fallen. Nicole looked ready to dissolve into a puddle on the floor, and Stefano's confidence, while it continued to radiate in his voice, rang false in Rafe's ear. The old man's life was no longer his own.

If only Harold hadn't administered the antidote already, Rafe could have used it as a bargaining chip and forced Stefano to turn over the flash drive. How the hell was he going get hold of it now without waiting until the old man was asleep was still a mystery and he hoped he wouldn't end up having to slit Stefano's throat. Donavan and the Count would not be pleased about that.

Stefano set his phone down on the desk, done with Nicole.

No matter his attitude while dealing with Ms. Walker, it was evident he was slightly disoriented. The poison reacting adversely on his system perhaps. He'd not bothered to check the monitor he kept in his study and was therefore unaware of Sydney's disappearance. Hopefully that would continue. What Rafe didn't like was hearing of the task Stefano was pressuring Nicole to fulfill. That had an ominous ring to it but his immediate thought, that Stefano would demand she hurt Sami was much too obvious a plot for Stefano. After all, it wouldn't take Junior long to connect the dots if anything were to happen to the mother of his children. She'd already survived witness protection and the murderer was dead.

How Rafe wished just one damn time, these people would do something obvious and as though in answer to his prayer, Stefano produced the flash drive from his pocket . For a moment, he sat holding it as he finished off the last of his Strega. Then, with a grievous sigh, he set the glass on his desk and pulled his bulk from the chair to wander across the study. On the opposite wall hung a landscape. It swung aside to reveal a safe, one of at least a dozen Harold had found so far in the mansion. Thankfully this was one they had the combination for. Rafe grinned. Whatever that poison was Rolf had concocted, it was working like a charm on the old buzzard's collection of stolen body parts, and he wondered what the chances were that Stefano would pass out halfway down the hall.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The Morgue

"Well?"

Sami snapped back to reality hearing Anna's question. "Oh yeah, I believe you…" she found her eyes glued to the gurney and the body bag resting on top and gulped past the knot in her throat. Sure, she knew how close she'd come to lying in it herself but still, it was a far cry from suspecting the worst to this…stuck in a scene out of her nightmares. "What has Stefano been up to exactly?" she asked, with a distinctly bad taste in her mouth all of the sudden.  
"What is he _always_ up to," complained Anna.  
Sami pursed her lips tightly and decided she'd had her fill of Tony's wife.  
"Games, of course" Anna informed her, looking rather peeved as well.  
"I'm well aware of Stefano's sick and twisted idea of fun, thanks. What I'm interested in are the specifics."  
"And here I would have thought," said Anna, not missing a beat, "that you of all people wouldn't require an explanation."  
"Well, I do."

"My," murmured Lexie, raising any eyebrow. "That's a first."  
Tired of the sarcasm she'd been getting from both women, Sami shot her former sister-in-law a nasty look. "Shut up, Lexie."  
"Okay, you warned me, I'll give you that," Anna told Lexie before turning back to glare at Sami. "And you." She shook her head in disgust. "I'm trying to help you out here and so far all I've gotten in return is the hallmark, Samantha Brady bitch on wheels I've heard so much about." She stopped a moment to smile. "Now, my husband just put his ass in a sling to keep his father from stealing _your_ daughter and the least you could do, my dear, is produce an ounce of brains and not make me have to explain to you blow by blow what the old bastard is up to."

Sami stared at the woman. She hadn't seen the least resemblance between Carrie and her mother up to this point. Anna could be amusing on occasion and sly, and she was anything but a hypocrite but they shared the same acid tongue it seemed, and now that she thought about it, both were selfish to their core. For some reason it looked so much better on Anna though "You're right. I've been…insensitive and I apologize," she managed to choke out in a pleasant tone of voice. Her gaze darted to Lexie and then back again. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind though if I get my bearings here, and…well, obviously he hired the guy who shot the mayor…" again she glanced in Lexie's direction and had the satisfaction of seeing the woman's face twitch with guilt, "so, was Stefano responsible for what happened to John?"

The two older women looked at each other and then Anna turned to Sami and nodded.

Sami bit her lip to keep control. Stefano really was after all of them and that meant the person in the most danger now was EJ…even more so if he'd learned the truth about Nicole and what his father had done. She had to find him…get out of here and keep him from doing something foolish and without thinking she reached to grab hold of the door knob, and then froze. "Jesus, Sami," she muttered under her breath. "Like he's going to listen to you at this point." Turning, she leaned back and covered her face with both hands. What the hell was she going to do?

"Sami."

It was Anna. Sami lowered her hands and opened her eyes to find Anna holding Baker's phone out to her.  
"What?"  
"Catch."  
"Damn it Anna, I don't have time for this…" but the phone came shooting through the air and years of growing up with John and playing catch made her react instinctively. "And what the hell am I supposed to do?" she asked, after grabbing hold of it. "Call Stefano and inform him the jig is up?"  
"Oh, for heaven's sake girl, your father is a cop."  
"DiMeras do not hire people stupid enough to get caught by the Salem PD."  
"Your father managed to nail the old man once. Years ago I'll grant but still..."  
"Yeah and Stefano got away, remember?"  
"No, he cheated his way out and apparently the only person in your family with brains enough to learn that lesson was you."  
Sami squirmed even as a smile crept up the corner of her mouth. "Wow Anna. I think that was a compliment."  
"That remains to be seen."

"Fine." Sami pulled the phone open and found it wasn't all that different than hers. She soon located the button that would bring up the list of calls Baker sent and received in the last twenty-four hours, not really expecting he'd make it that easy when she noticed there was an unread message. Probably from Stefano. It surprised her to open it and discover the doctor hadn't security measures to keep any idiot from accessing his mail, though perhaps he kept the phone itself locked and a second later she forgot about it completely when she read the text. It simply wasn't possible. Baker didn't seem to be that desperate, or smart, but sure enough when she traced the text and found the cell number where it had originated, it led directly back to one she recognized.

She looked up at Anna. "You want Baker out of here, right?"  
Anna beamed a smile at her in answer.  
"And if I can accomplish this feat…" her eyes looked pointedly at the gurney and then returned to Anna, "you'll do something for me in return."  
It was almost as though she could see the other woman's suspicions filter down like a veil between them.  
"If I can."  
"Don't worry, I won't be asking you to risk anything crucial."  
Anna gazed back, her expression steady.  
"Keep this," said Sami,  
She didn't toss the phone. Instead she walked it over and placed it in Anna's hand, the text still on display so that she and Lexie could read it too. "And don't let it out of your sight."

Anna merely nodded, looking rather amused when she finished reading it, but Lexie's eye grew wide.

"You're not going to do something stupid," said Anna to her when Sami turned to leave, "such as follow him to the mansion, or follow him _anywhere_, I hope."  
"You know, if you keep this up Anna, I'll be forced to rat you out to your daughter."  
"Oh?"  
"What will Carrie think if I tell her you actually give a damn about despicable ole me."  
"No…" Anna chuckled and raised a finger. "No, you see, if something happens to you, I'll be stuck here, in Salem listening to EJ pine over his lost love for the rest of my days and..."  
"…helping my ex and his motley assortment of relatives raise my kids?" Having reached the door, Sami swung around. "When hell freezes over, lady." And with that she walked out and slammed the heavy metal door behind her.

"YES!" Anna pounded both hands down on the body bag. "Andre darling. I am so, so sorry, truly but you are fresh out of luck this time."  
Lexie wanted to feel hopeful too. Anna's exuberance was strangely contagious but even so, she'd been here before. Until she saw his body shoved in the crematorium with her own two eyes, she knew it wouldn't be over. Not sure why, her hand reached for the zipper and slowly pulled it open. "You know Anna, there is still the little matter of an autopsy…the one Bo ordered."

But Anna only laughed, not about to let anyone shoo away the glorious sense of euphoria that was making her tingle from head to foot. "How is it," she asked her sister-in-law, "you've been a DiMera all these years and never learned how to use your checkbook properly?"  
Lexie snorted. "What, you're going to bribe these people?"  
"Sure. Who doesn't dream of instant retirement to the location of their dreams?"  
"Nightmare will be more like it after Father catches up with them."

Tilting her head to the side, Anna gazed thoughtfully at Andre who'd caused them all so much grief over the years. There were plenty of sins she could lay on Stefano's doorstep, things he'd done she'd despised him for but none compared to creating this monster…this imposter who'd waltzed into her life and bewitched her.

When Tony first told her of his plans for Stefano, she'd been outraged. Spending the next decade or two of her life with her father-in-law underfoot was hardly her idea of wedded bliss but that was a couple of months ago. She'd warmed up to it a bit since and standing here now, staring down into Andre's pale cold visage and remembering just who had breathed life into this devil made her begin to think her husband was a genius.

She'd definitely relish life with Stefano as trapped and desperate as he'd had her and Tony once...

* * *

On the other side of the door, Sami found Dr. Baker in her face practically before she'd slammed the door shut. "My phone please, Ms. Brady."  
"Phone," she stalled, still working out the best way to handle the situation. "Yes, well you see, I ah…slipped up." An enchanting smile lit up her face. "My curiosity simply got the better of me once I discovered I'd mistakenly brought it with me, you see."  
"And?"  
"I snooped."

Baker's eyes narrowed slightly and Sami was thankful for the inspiration she'd had to leave the phone with Anna. Slovenly he might be, but there was more to the good doctor than just his appearance. In fact his measuring stare reminded her of his employer and frankly, it was unnerving. Anna knew what she was talking about it seemed, he was dangerous although it was a secondary problem because he could lead her to Sydney and that was what mattered to Sami. Her daughter.

"I have to admit to being a bit shocked, really. You're playing a dangerous…"  
She didn't get any further before he clamped his hand over her mouth. "Keep your voice down," he warned her, an edge slicing through his harsh whisper.  
It took a minute before he realized the attendant at the desk behind him was staring and he pulled his hand away and immediately Sami hissed at him.  
"I want what's mine, what you and Nicole stole from me."  
"I'm afraid that is out of the question."  
"Really?" Without thinking twice, Sami turned and rapped sharply on the metal door and stepped aside when Anna opened it just a crack. "Rolf's apprentice here," she explained, pointing to Baker, "seems to think we're bluffing."

Anna's gaze traveled from Sami to the doctor whose gaze in turn was busy darting from one woman to the other, sensing the trap they were about to spring on him.

"Well Doctor, just give the word, and I'll be happy to forward the text Samantha just found on _your_ phone directly to my father-in-law. He'll be thoroughly fascinated, not to mention savage and lethal."  
"And what the hell do you think he's going to be when he learns I handed his granddaughter over to the woman who imagined she could trick him out of knowing the baby existed?"  
"Yes, quite the dilemma you've stepped into," said Anna, sporting a wicked grin.  
"I…"  
"Personally, I don't understand what the problem is," interrupted Sami. A few more minutes to ponder the ramifications of what she'd just read in the text had given her an idea. "I believe your employer would approve of this small favor I'm asking."  
"My employer only cares about ending up with one thing, or should I say person when all this insanity is through and any actions on my part jeopardizing that outcome won't amuse him in the least."  
"And if we could ensure that you are provided with her?"  
"You can't."  
Sami shot a meaningful glance at Anna, who immediately understood what the younger woman was asking of her and she nodded. "Oh, it would be my pleasure, Dr. Baker."

The man didn't say a word.

At least he wasn't glaring at them any longer and after a moment of locking eyes with Anna, a shrewd look changed the demeanor of his face and Sami could see that he'd added the situation up correctly.

"So, do we have a deal?" she asked, impatient to be on her way. The thought of Sydney in that house was starting to eat at her. She was frantic imagining all the ways that Stefano could still screw this up…that they'd arrive only to find everyone had upped and vanished.  
Baker hesitated a moment and then nodded. "But we're doing this my way."  
"If that's supposed to include trusting you…"  
"Perish the thought," he returned, wearing a thin, dry smile. "But don't make the mistake of thinking I'm going to trust you either, even if you last name is Brady. You'll get your baby, but it's not going to be over my dead body."  
"Fair enough," Sami replied and waved her hand for him to lead the way.

Anna stood in the open doorway watching Roman's daughter follow Baker out of the reception area. She ought to be thankful, she knew but she'd not counted on Sami reacting this way, so impetuously and suddenly seeing her behave as Marlena had long ago rather shocked Anna. Sure, the girl had guts but thinking she could play a guy like Baker, especially after what they'd just learned about him was bothersome. Deep down a little voice was saying _stop her…call someone…do SOMETHING_. She was all too aware, as she'd told Sami just a few minutes before that if anything happened to the girl, EJ would make everyone around him pay dearly....


	17. Chapter Seventeen

DiMera Mansion

Rafe couldn't believe his luck. Not only had Stefano been so obliging as to retire immediately upon securing the tiny drive, but gaining access to the safe in which it was locked proved a breeze as well. Unlike those in the living room and laboratory, the combination to the office safe remained unchanged since Harold discovered it almost a month ago.

The thought did flicker momentarily in the back of his mind that it was all too easy since the operation in general had been rather frustrating, hitting one snag after another. Still, he was so damn close to his objective. With Mary on her way to the hospital, the only one left in the house other than Harold was Stefano and he was living on borrowed time…certainly not in any shape to be causing them problems. Rafe's major concern now had already flown the mansion and he was anxious to catch her.

Nicole was definitely up to some mischief.

In the months since her benefactor had escaped the hospital and prosecution, he'd worked his way methodically through the list of those he held responsible for his imprisonment, trapped in that coma Dr. Evans put him in, so it wasn't too difficult coming up with scenarios of who else Stefano had it in for, and therefore where Nicole might be headed and it felt again like he needed to be two places at once.

Not that he had a choice…and on the heels of this disagreeable reality, the memory slammed him without warning…

_"What do you mean, she's not there?"  
"Exactly what I said…I told you she was only going to get in the way…"  
"I don't give a fuck what you said." Reason fled hearing his partner lecture him on top of the nerve of returning without her. Margo had saved their sorry hides several times over. "Without her we would have been dumped out with the garbage months ago, so don't stand there and tell me you screwed this up."  
"No…" Raul's face drained of color completely when he felt the barrel of the gun shoved up against his chin. "Listen man, she's probably just hightailed it out of here when the shooting started, you know with that brother of hers…the kid…the one who was always hanging around…"  
"Margo sent Felipe away yesterday."  
"Well hey, I don't know where the fuck she is but that's not my problem."  
"You were supposed to make sure she was safe" Rafe growled menacingly, "locked in the chapel."  
"I did…"  
The gun dug into the underside of Raul's jaw.  
"I swear…the whole damn door was shot to pieces and she wasn't there."  
His hand shaking almost uncontrollably, Rafe lowered the gun. His partner's face remained alarmed, the line of perspiration stretched across his brow beginning to run in droplets down his broad forehead and into his eyes. "Where is she?" Rafe whispered, knowing the answer already and inside his mind the screaming began. "Tell me."  
Raul shook his head.  
Though his hands were still shaking, Rafe pointed the gun. "Where?"  
"Man, don't do this to yourself."  
"Oh god." The gun fell away. "She's in there, isn't she?" He stumbled back a few steps and then bolted. He couldn't even count the number of times he tripped on the way, and barely noticed his hand bleeding. When he reached the chapel, he saw red stain the splintered edges of the wood as he pulled the door towards him. Now that he'd arrived, it took an act of will to tear his eyes away from his own blood and look inside the church._

_Her body lay sprawled a few steps from the altar._

_NOOOOOOOOOO._

_The word echoed in his head, over and over in time to each step he took until he reached her side._

_It wasn't her he told himself. He'd turn her over and find Raul had been mistaken…a cousin perhaps but that hair…lustrous chestnut strands of it that flowed as silk through his fingers and around her breasts when he make love to her only now it was spread in all directions across the floor. The ends floated on top of her blood pooled amongst the old flagstones._

_Kneeling down at her side, he pretended for one more second and then smoothed the hair from her face…it was peaceful but he could hear her screams in his head as they'd grabbed hold of her, screams for mercy they'd ignored, and the coarse laughter while they'd had their way with her…_

Rafe shook off the images as best he could but the guilt clung in his mind, his one unshakable companion.

_Concentrate, you fool._

First, he had to locate the formula. Once he had it, he could get the hell out of here and hunt down Nicole and stop her from harming anyone, most likely Sami. How the woman would manage to accomplish that without tipping off Elvis to her own involvement or Stefano's was the real question. The possibilities were racing around in his mind when Harold arrived with the tiny laptop.

"I don't see why you don't just go up to the laboratory. He didn't wipe the drive, just the files, or better yet, use his," said Harold, pointing out the slim gray model sitting on top of Stefano's massive desk.  
"He changed the password."  
"Again?"  
Rafe nodded as he opened the one Harold brought him.  
"Paranoid, isn't he?" Harold quipped with a grin.  
"Have you met any member of this family that isn't so far?"  
Harold shrugged. "Sydney?"  
Rafe only glanced up at his partner for a second to see if he was serious and then typed in the password to unlock the computer provided to them by Shane. "Why don't you check on Stefano. He looked a bit unsteady on his feet when he walked out of here and there's going to be all kinds of hell to pay if the Count arrives and finds the old tyrant has expired."  
"Not like the kind we'll be getting if you don't find that formula."  
"Okay, then I'd appreciate a little peace and quiet so I can do that."

Harold seemed reluctant to go and leave him alone.  
"What?"  
Shaking his head, Harold said, "Don't mind me. I think you're right about checking on the old man. Just hurry. I think we've had more luck than is our due this evening and I'd rather not push it."  
Rafe wasn't about to argue the point. All he cared about now was finishing up and nabbing Nicole before she followed through on whatever errand Stefano had assigned her.

He found the files this time without a hitch. There was a spot of trouble identifying the correct one as three formulas were similar to the one Rolf described so he copied all of them and sent the documents directly to Shane along with a couple of other items of interest. He'd checked through perhaps half of the files on the drive when he saw it.

The only folder marked with a name. All the others were labeled with a number or coded designation though that wasn't what made his breath freeze in his chest. It was the name Stefano had chosen; Colleen.

Of course it was possible the old man was merely holding onto ancient history. He didn't seem the type really. No one in this family appeared to possess much in the way of sentimental instincts, yet at the same time, the past ruled their lives. He thought back to the briefing he'd received on the subject and suspected the name was being used as a code word as well. He feared it stood for Sami or perhaps the baby. Almost immediately he thought of Stefano's conversation with Nicole and then told himself not to overreact.

Slowly, he touched the keyboard, using the curser to open the file and began to read.

After four paragraphs or so he began to work out the technical language and realized it was Rolf's notes on some kind of experiment. It took two more lengthy paragraphs to figure out it dealt with a drug he'd been testing, the effects it had on various people based on size, weight and number of other factors and at the moment he finally discerned the purpose of the drug, Rafe's heart sped up until it was pounding.

His immediate thought was to take off directly for Sami's place, but he forced himself to calm down and finish reading. By the time he got through the rest of it, he sat back, horrified.

He remembered listening to Donovan and the Count's stories about Stefano with plenty of skepticism before he'd started the job because half the stuff they told him about sounded implausible at best, a few exploits even bordering on ludicrous. And speaking to Rolf had only left him more confused. The doctor was a genius from all accounts, if rather mad but he was also fiercely loyal…not enough to forgo the antidote keeping him alive of course, but he sang Stefano's praises without shame.

The part of the tale which hadn't surprised Rafe, was hearing of Stefano's involvement in the demise of his children. Life in crime families as he'd learned from personal experience was cruel more often than not, and disobedience was not smiled upon. It was dealt with swiftly and in a permanent fashion. But this…what he read in this file was something else entirely. This was not a parent intent on punishing a son who'd strayed over the line. Nor did he wish to eliminate him. This was vile insanity.

Rafe had to admit that his respect for EJ was in pretty short supply, but no one deserved this despite all he'd done to hurt Sami, and certainly their children were blameless. How could their grandfather even think of forcing them to grow up dealing with such a tragedy?

Doing his best to keep his hands from shaking, he closed the file and shut down the computer, and then hurriedly, placed the flash drive back in the safe, locking it up. When he was done packing, he opened his phone and began typing the text. As he did so, he'd turned away from the door, wandering over instead to a lamp so he could see better what he was doing and being engrossed, didn't catch the movement of the door out of the corner of his eye, or the heaviness of the steps at first…not until the figure was almost on him and he whipped around to find Stefano, who shot backwards so to be just out of reach.

Haughty black eyes measured Rafe from beneath the old man's brows, eyes that regarded him as a bird of prey might regard a house cat and his voice with its cultured accent, rumbled between them.

"Agent Hernandez, I believe."  
Rafe stayed silent. He'd managed to get about a third of the text done…not the whole story but at least enough to alert the Count and his brother of the danger. Keeping his eyes on Stefano, he pushed the send button.  
Stefano put out a hand. "The phone, if you please."  
The tone of his voice carried in it a most curious mixture of wily persuasion and arrogance…and a sense of calm that Rafe found disturbing. Stefano was positive Rafe would pass the phone over and then he'd simply trace the text and learn the identity of its recipient. Shaking his head carefully, Rafe snapped the phone shut. Instantly, he found himself confronted with the barrel of a pistol.

He felt his throat dry up and with an effort, lifted his eyes from it to the face of his opponent. Rafe had to admit the man had lived up to the reputation he'd heard so much about, and no doubt the first bullet would find its mark without difficulty, _if_ killing him was Stefano's intent. The earlier weakness he'd shown either gone now or more likely, an act.

There was only one option Rafe had left to make this right.

A fleeting image of Margo's bright laughing eyes melted into Sami's blue ones and taking one last deep breath, Rafe smiled, both with sadness and determination, understanding flooding through him finally. He dropped the phone to the floor. Then his heel came down to smash it into pieces and as he did so, the old man's beady eyes narrowed as if surprised.

In that brief split second, Rafe lunged and the gun fired.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The Chapel

"So, you're telling me Father would deliberately…" but even now EJ couldn't voice his fears. He was hardly superstitious but repeating them, or rather the idea of hearing the words on his own lips unnerved him. Ridiculous perhaps, but saying it felt wrong, as though he was cementing Tony's accusations.

Resting against the door beside him, his elder brother tried to take some comfort in the fact that EJ's doubts existed at all. He'd not walked out yet. Nor blown the subject off and that couldn't be easy after a lifetime of expectation and lies and blatant manipulation.

Stefano had done quite a job on his son, twisted his subconscious in a way even Tony hadn't dealt with thanks in large part to his mother because once she realized the monster Stefano was, she took her young son and vanished. More important, she'd managed to stay one step ahead of Stefano during Tony's childhood. Sadly, EJ's mother had not.

"The day Father quits spending every waking moment pushing us around on that chess board he has for a mind is the day he's stuffed in a coffin and I have doubts about being free of him even then."  
EJ's face was unresponsive, seemingly carved from the same marble as the statues of apostles and saints scattered around the interior but after a brief moment, he nodded reluctantly. "Yes, we're part of him alright and thinking we can run from that is folly."  
"Who's running?"  
EJ turned his head sharply at Tony's swift retort only to find his brother displaying that sarcastic smile he was so bloody fond of.  
"I have no problem with who I am," he informed EJ and beneath the pleasant charm Tony wore like a second skin there was something else in his tone as he spoke; a grating irony. "I live by _my_ rules and just because I haven't any respect for the ones Father chooses to live by doesn't mean my alternatives are so limited and believe me, assuming that I'd conform to the ones held by other members of this community would be a mistake. I've had my fill of being used," said Tony glancing up to meet EJ's gaze, "_by anyone_."

And EJ could understand that sentiment, which made it all the more surprising to find the look in Tony's eyes held no censure.

Instead he felt his brother was offering him a way to be his own man. Something a father ought to teach his son but neither of them were fortunate enough to have that…only each other.

"Why didn't you simply leave…you and Anna?"  
It felt rather a silly question to ask but EJ managed it with a semblance of dignity and thankfully his brother didn't laugh, but he did look away suddenly and his voice when it came was raw, as though he were doing his best to keep his emotions under control.  
"Be careful what you ask me, Elvis."  
"Because I won't like whatever the hell I might hear?"  
Tony laughed. "Well, only if you believe it could be worse than Anna and I threatening to take Samantha's side in all of this."  
That brought EJ up short and he had to grit his teeth in order to maintain his cool. "How about a straight answer for a change, Tony."

On the verge of a sarcastic remark about just how blind EJ was, Tony bit his tongue and breathed in deeply. Whatever his brother's shortcomings, he wasn't exactly familiar with the concept of love…not the kind that survived without excuses or constant reassurance. In EJ's experience, the words, _I love you_ were more of a trap, and worse, wrapped up so tightly in Father's expectations, it continued to amaze Tony that EJ had stepped off the cliff so to speak and held out his hand for Samantha to catch him.

That was a marvel all on it's own.

"Okay, straight. Do you want a chance with Samantha and your children, or don't you?"  
"That's why you came back." EJ didn't make it a question but it was said with plenty of skepticism."  
"Johnny and Sydney deserve better than Stefano."  
In spite of himself, EJ bristled at the accusation in his brother's statement. "Tony…" he warned."  
"And one way or the other, I'm going to see that they get it."  
Feeling his temper flare again at hearing Tony's almost blatant challenge, EJ's hand clenched instantly in a fist but forced himself to hold back, hoping there was more to all this then he assumed. "This _is_ about Father, then."

Tony didn't answer him right away and for a minute or more the two brothers stood side by side, the serenity of the chapel hovering, so that once again Tony sensed the presence of those who could no longer speak for themselves and he turned to face EJ. "What this is about, brother is keeping history from repeating itself and there are those I owe it to…those who have meant as much to me as I believe Samantha and your son and daughter mean to you."  
"Father means something to me as well and…"

But at that moment, Tony's cell phone buzzed. He considered ignoring it as this needed to be hashed out but there was any number of conceivable glitches that could still ruin the plans he and Shane had set into motion. Irritated, he grabbed it from his pocket and found a message waiting…from Rafe. Probably news about the formula but just to make sure, Tony opened it.

And after a sentence or two, swore viciously.

Despite how well he knew Stefano and the fact he'd been expecting the old man had something up his sleeve to punish Elvis, seeing it confirmed on the screen infuriated him. The bastard had the devil's own ingenuity. And having just listened to EJ stick up for him only made the betrayal that much worse in Tony's eyes.

Still, it was the proof he needed to persuade EJ of the truth.

Without saying a word, he handed it to his brother and waited in silence as first EJ read the text and then simply stared at it for what felt an eternity. When he finally tore his eyes away and sought out Tony's, the anguish burning in them was nearly unbearable to witness.

He shook his head slowly in denial. "He…" But getting no further, he bit his lip so hard it bled and unable to face Tony any longer, swung about on his heel. The pain seared but there was no curtailing its onslaught after the choices he'd made...after refusing to listen to the warnings he'd received from every corner all because of his arrogance and desperate need for them to be wrong…need for his father's acceptance. A monster they'd all named the man but even that didn't even scratch the surface of what EJ had just read in that text. How could Stefano imagine he'd ever harm Samantha, let alone murder her? It was absurd.

Never.

The word stuck, and he saw again the person he'd believed to be his brother lying in a hospital bed a matter of hours ago…flat lining. Without realizing it, his heart was pounding suddenly. What demented game was he caught in the middle of and Samantha too? He needed answers. The phone had remained open in one hand and he reread the text, only this time saw that it ended in the midst of a sentence as though interrupted and that made EJ swallow uncomfortably and turn back around to Tony.

"Where did this come from?"  
"Rafe," said Tony. "He's at the mansion."  
"Now?"  
Tony nodded.  
"You notice he didn't complete…"  
"Yes," said his brother, cutting him off before he got any further. "I did." He reached his hand out and reluctantly EJ gave it back to him.  
"Well, that's just splendid," EJ bit out, aiming the anger he was barely managing to control at a more convenient target. "Once again Hernandez comes out looking the hero and I'm the smuck. Samantha will have no difficulty lapping that up."  
Tony's only response was to roll his eyes and turned as though to walk away but EJ grabbed his arm.  
"You think this is so bloody amusing."  
"No, I think you're in the dark when it comes to certain aspects of what is going on here."  
EJ just about choked on his frustration. "I know exactly _what is going on here_," he sneered. "I saw the two of them and got a perfect view of Rafe's idea of protecting Samantha…"  
"She's grateful to him right now yes, but he has his own set of skeletons, EJ and I promise you, if he lives long enough for her to learn about them, or should I say a certain lady in his past, he'll not be looking all that heroic to her any longer."  
"A lady…" but before he got any further with what it meant, the rest of Tony's comment hit him. "What do you mean if he lives long enough?"

Glancing at EJ and then away, Tony walked back up the aisle, towards the front of the chapel and stopped a few feet from the altar. "His luck has held up to this point, despite sneaking in and out of the mansion for over a week now and tonight…well, I knew it couldn't be too much longer before Stefano caught on but there were only a few people in the house this evening, besides Father and Nicole and Harold that is, and I thought Stefano would be too preoccupied…" After a short awkward pause, Tony snorted in disgust. "Not that my warnings have been heeded by Hernandez anymore than they were by you."  
"I'm not following your logic here, Tony. And how is he getting in?"  
"Oh. That would be Harold, your new butler, who works for Shane."  
EJ whistled softly. "And just how did you manage that?"  
Tony turned slightly so that EJ had a view of his profile and the poignant and slightly lopsided smile he wore as he shrugged. "Rolf has been helpful in spite of his best intentions."

Momentarily, EJ considered asking how Tony and Shane has finagled such a miracle but decided he didn't care after what he'd just read in that text, other than hoping the doctor suffered.  
"Rafe has backup then…what are you worried about?"  
Tony shook his head in despair. "Elvis."  
"What, two of the ISA's finest aren't enough to stop Father?" asked EJ, not quite able to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  
"Is this your idea of a game, brother?" asked Tony suddenly furious and not bothering to hide it. "I've never thought you quite that callous because this is _your_ life we're talking about and someone might have just sacrificed his in order for you to live it with Samantha. The least you could do is show an iota of respect."  
"Oh come on Tony, be serious."  
"I am," snarled Tony, facing EJ now and the guilt glimmering in his dark eyes was all too evident.

Cold, clammy needles stung the back of EJ's neck seeing his brother's reaction. Tony really believed Rafe was in trouble or perhaps dead, _and_ he felt responsible. What on earth were he and Shane up to?

That was the moment when his phone rang. Swearing at it, he answered without checking the ID of the caller and immediately apologized. "Anna…I'm sorry. Look, I…"  
"Never mind," she said, sounding rushed and not at all like herself. "You need to go back to the mansion. Right now."  
"What's the matter and _where_ are you?"  
"I'm stuck is where I am and your pig headed ex-wife had taken off and is on her way to get her…ah well…"  
EJ panicked. "Samantha went to the mansion after Sydney?"  
"Yeah, only she went with Dr. Baker and I…"  
He hung up on her, already searching his pocket for his keys as he turned to reach for the door.

"EJ!"  
"Fuck, not _now_ Tony…" but he turned and found his brother striding towards him, "and you coming along is most definitely out of the question."  
Tony stopped a few feet away, his sarcastic grin back and fixed in place. "Worried Stefano will suffer a heart attack at the sight of me, eh?"

The only thing that kept EJ from choking the man was his gnawing fear of what was likely to happen if he didn't reach Samantha in time…before she arrived at the mansion and he blinked when he realized Tony had a gun in his hand. Before he could react, his brother offered it to him.

EJ stared at the length of cool black steel and hesitated, but only for a moment before he shook his head. "I don't need that to take care of Baker…or Nicole."  
"That's not who I'm worried about."  
Quite unconsciously, a faint smile played at the corners of EJ's mouth. "I know, and if you're right, that won't do me any good anyway and I won't let him use me to do his dirty work."  
"That's not the problem EJ…he wants to own you. He wants your soul."  
The smile twisted to a grimace. "Then Father is too late because it already belongs to someone else."

Tony still looked concerned but nodded and stood back as EJ exited though the chapel doors. All too quickly the silence surrounding him became oppressive, and irritated, he muttered under his breath, "If she was in your soul all this time EJ, why did you listen to him?"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Samantha Gene Brady didn't appreciate being taken for a fool, not after all the scams she'd orchestrated over the years and the more she thought about her conversation with Anna, and Baker, the uglier her suspicions became. In fact they were beginning to balloon, especially when it came to the men paying off Baker to do their dirty work. Vipers they were, the both of them.

Did Baker actually believe he'd survive playing Stefano DiMera?

The affable doctor would find himself sacrificed in short order because there was no way in hell Victor Kiriakis would expose himself or any member of his immediate family. He'd dangle Baker as the bait and even if a connection between Victor and Baker were to become apparent, Vic would concoct some fancy explanation absolving himself.

She squinted as she gazed through the windshield of her car to the running lights on the back of the SUV in front of her, the one with Baker at the wheel, leading her on to the mansion and her daughter. She hoped. The problem was, Anna's warnings made more sense with each passing mile and the text flashed in her mind, over and over again.

_expect delivery 2nite  
m&b  
by 12am_

When she read it the first time, she assumed it came from Stefano but upon checking the sender, found otherwise. And what a shock she'd received. Victor must have been frantic to use his own cell phone in such a manner, no doubt worried with whatever Stefano planned to do to Philip after the mess at the hospital earlier. And knowing Stefano, Victor ought to be worried but he'd not just sit back and wait for his old business partner to strike. No, that wasn't Victor's method of operation at all. He'd be working on a plan to put Stefano on the defensive and Sami seriously doubted that getting his grubby hands on the likes of Nicole Walker would serve that purpose.

Stefano would write Nicole off, and if EJ knew the truth now, so would he…

So, who else could Baker deliver to Victor? Sami could only come up with two people who would keep Stefano from striking out at Philip; EJ and Sydney.

_m&b_

If Victor wanted Nicole as well as someone who would keep Stefano in line, then the initials weren't names as she'd first supposed but descriptions and probably stood for mother and baby….in which case, Baker meant to betray her upon reaching the mansion. Grabbing her phone, Sami called Anna.

And she answered on the first ring, as though she was expecting a call. "What, you're in trouble already?"  
"Oh, just shut up and listen."  
"Certainly my dear," said Anna sounding perfectly smug. "Whatever you say."  
Sami gritted her teeth and told her, "I need you to forward that message on Baker's phone to Stefano in exactly ten minutes."  
"Why?"  
"Damn it Anna…."  
"I'm not being contrary. But you are playing with fire here…"  
"And who the hell was telling me a few minutes ago I shouldn't trust the man. Well, now I'm not, and you suddenly want an explanation?"  
"No, I'm worried you're setting yourself up to get caught by Stefano."  
"Well thanks for that vote of confidence but I have no intention of following Baker into the house right away. All I have to do is wait. If you send him the text, I guarantee that Stefano will take care of our problem for us."  
"But why risk it beforehand…why not wait until after you're gone and have the child with you?"  
"To keep Baker from taking her to Victor."

There was silence on the other end and Sami started to panic as she could see them getting closer to the mansion. "Anna, please."  
"Okay," came the oddly hesitant voice now. "You're probably right about Sydney but I already called EJ and told him where you were headed…."  
"You _what_?"  
"And," continued Anna, ignoring the outburst, "you need to be careful around Baker. If he's been working for Victor this whole time, he may have already murdered one child."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nicole and EJ's baby."

Sami gulped as she realized that Anna could be right. Victor's hatred of Nicole was virulent and robbing her of her 'miracle' child would be right up his alley, especially since, with Nicole's history, Victor counted on the fact that no one would suspect the real cause was anything other than nature taking its course. Thinking about it kind of made her feel sorry for Nicole…for a couple of seconds. Made her feel worse for EJ who was going to be utterly crushed.

Course, if it were true, Victor had an Achilles's heel who was headed straight to the mansion. Somehow, Sami didn't imagine Baker would keep him mouth shut unless Stefano acted on impulse and shot the doctor first and that wasn't the Stefano she knew at all.

How much worse could this night get and how in the hell had she ended up in this fix anyway?

_Well now that's an easy one Sami, isn't it._

Even in her head the sarcasm was sharp enough to hurt.

_As usual, you lied and schemed and wouldn't listen to anyone other than yourself or even try for one damn minute to get over your petty jealousy. No, instead of thinking about anyone else's side of things, you reacted with no regard to the consequences…or at least not all of them…_

"Sami?"  
"Yeah, I'm here. Please, just forward the text."

Anna hesitated a few more seconds. She still had plenty of misgivings at the idea of Sami setting herself up this way but finally agreed, and hung up just as Lexie walked into the viewing area.

"Tony?" she asked, and Anna shook her head with a scowl.  
"Sami, and has she always been this hell bent on borrowing trouble?"  
Lexie snorted in a rather unladylike fashion. "Trouble is that girl's religion."  
"Well, that's terrific. Just what I was looking for in a future sister-in-law," observed Anna, wondering what she'd done to offend the furies so that they'd stick her with Sami Brady for a relative in two different families. Turning back to the window, she sighed. At least she was getting rid of the one relative who'd spent years screwing her life up and stepping closer, she gazed once more into the adjoining room.

Inside was the crematorium where Andre's body lay, burning. Maybe if she listened hard enough, she'd be able to hear his screams.

Instead the silence around her grew until it was noticeable and to break it more than anything else, she asked, "Do you believe in fate?" She could feel Lexie's eyes on her back.  
"I don't exactly have much choice with my mother and her…gift."  
Hearing about Celeste made Anna think of Eugene and his vibes and she smiled at the memories it brought crowding in on her all at once. She'd kept them at bay since this began. Until this moment, she'd feared going there, only to have to face reality if this didn't work…if Andre slipped through their fingers again or Stefano cheated his well deserved retirement, one she had to admit, she was beginning to look forward to and even the prospect of Samantha Brady joining the family couldn't quite diminish her excitement suddenly.

Reaching out, she pressed her hand up to the window and conjured up the image of that night…the buzz from the champagne and the firelight and Andre in his tuxedo, bowing to her, waiting to whisk her into his arms. "You took what didn't belong to you," she whispered so that only she and the dead man could hear, "but never again. No more masquerades or stolen kisses, or the insanity of trying to figure out who is who. Now there is _only_ Tony." She could feel her eyes begin to burn but she ignored the tears when they came. "Do you hear me Andre?" her whisper horse now. "There is only me and Tony."

Not bothering to wipe her face, she took Baker's phone from her pocket and located the text he'd received from Victor, the one she'd altered just slightly. And she forwarded it to Stefano.

* * *

Parking garage, Sami's Penthouse

Brady pulled into one of the spaces reserved for his father and Marlena's apartment where Sami was living. Her car was gone. In its place was her Grandmother Caroline's, who he assumed, must be up in the penthouse, babysitting.

"Well, little one, it's time to go meet your great-grandmother," he said, turning around to glance back where Sydney was strapped in the car seat. She'd not fussed on the way over, or cried and Brady couldn't help but wonder if Rafe was mistaken. Sydney was such a calm baby. He had difficulty picturing the child as Sami's though she certainly looked the part, especially those eyes that were going to break plenty of hearts one day.

They gleamed in the darkness of the garage, regarding him so seriously.

"This is all pretty confusing, isn't it?" He put his hand out and rested it the plastic edge of the car seat, so that she could play with the keys he was holding. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, and his eyes followed her fingers as they curled around metal of the old skeleton key he kept on the ring, one Chloe had dug up in Vienna when they'd first moved to Europe, as a joke she said.

How was it he'd screwed up so many things in his life, and so quickly?

He didn't like the idea after his failure with Chloe that he'd fallen right back into the same old pattern with Nicole. Of all the people he'd expected to see coming back, she was at the bottom of the list. He figured his grandfather would see to that personally. Not that Victor mentioned her but then it was a subject the two men avoided like so many others…including what happened to Brady's father….and the fact the entire damn town had learned that John was a DiMera but Victor hasn't bothered to tell him.

He forced a smile for his niece. "I guess ending up with Stefano for a relative is something you and I will have to figure out together, eh?" he murmured and with a sigh, he squeezed Sydney's tiny hand and turned back to open the door. But he didn't get the chance. It was yanked out of his grasp and a hulking figure blocked out the dim overhead lights of the garage. Brady didn't even have time to wonder how Stefano found him before he caught sight of a movement and everything went black.

* * *

The Chapel

Despite the fact that it probably wasn't a bright idea to be sitting in such a public place, that and he was about as religious as the man he'd called his father for the majority of his life, Tony remained in the chapel after EJ left. He'd never been one for hunches either but he had one now.

Someone was coming.

And they were bringing something he'd waited such a very long time to get his hands on…

Justice.


	20. Chapter Twenty

The Pier

There was yellow tape in place of the railing. And Nicole could see they'd still not cleaned up the mess Tony made earlier. From halfway down the steps she had a perfect view of the pallet with its spoke of wood sticking straight up.

So much for EJ's jerk of a brother.

Too bad he'd not been thoughtful enough to leave sooner, before ruining her entire life. Thinking about it left her sick as she gazed down at the scene. People had been to visit already, bringing flowers and lighting candles to mark the spot like a shrine but she only noted them in passing. She was having difficulty avoiding the jagged point with its lurid color. The sight of it made her skin crawl but she couldn't tear her eyes away and snapshots of Tony losing his balance and the sound of his shoes scraping the concrete as he slipped over the edge burst like sparks in her head. Why had she decided to meet the girl here?

Perhaps it was her subconscious playing tricks on her, she though sullenly…or her argument with EJ earlier…or Anna.

Even if she were able to pull off what Stefano was demanding of her, she had to wonder if it was already too late because on the slim chance Stefano was able to convince his son that all of Nicole's actions were solely for EJ's benefit, she had a nagging feeling it wouldn't work where Anna was concerned.

The woman knew. And she'd already gotten to EJ.

Still, how could she be so certain of events no one had witnessed?

_"…I don't know what you're suggesting…."  
"No? Well then, I'll spell it out for you darling. You caused his heart attack."_

Trying to swallow through the sand paper lining her throat was painful. Maybe it was her conscious. _And just when the hell did you get one of those_, she wondered miserably. Fine time now it was to be letting her doubts start eating at her but it wasn't even Anna's claims about her behavior in Tony's hospital room…it was the rest…the part about the baby Anna lost that Nicole knew nothing about…

_"But you don't know how terrified I was…"  
"Lying in a hospital bed with that empty feeling?" countered Anna. "As I realized that everything that mattered was gone and the man I loved would have no more use for me since I'd lost the only thing he cared about?"  
"How could you…"  
"I've been in your shoes, Nicole and I could have taken the easy way out…as you did..."_

Nicole shook her head as though it would make Anna's words stop.

She'd heard a story or two over the years about Carrie's mother but never paid much attention and then, after meeting the woman, it all seemed a crock. She was nothing...a middle-aged, empty-headed trophy wife. For the life of her, Nicole couldn't imagine why a man like Tony would have come back for Anna, not when he lived on the island version of easy street with a couple of hot chicks. What a fool.

EJ had tried to explain it to her of course, but Nicole hadn't taken him seriously. The idea that Anna DiMera ever getting the best of Stefano only made her laugh uncontrollably…well, until today.

As sorely as it pained her, she had to admit the woman's idiotic demeanor had been a charade, and a brilliant one at that. She'd read Nicole like a damn book, and she hadn't handled the situation the way Sami would have, every sentence laced with insults…no, the Contessa went straight for her opponent's vulnerability…one she had personal experience with no less…the loss of Nicole's baby.

Just the thought made her vision blur for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

DAMN the woman.

Folding her arms across her stomach, she could feel every nerve in her body shrieking against the unfairness of it all. She didn't have any choice, she reminded herself. Anna could preach all she liked, but it wasn't the same. EJ would have left her…gone back to Sami and that brat of hers and left Nicole bereft. She would have had _nothing._

_"You had a choice."  
"No…"  
"A crappy one yes, but you still had it and what you did instead is going to destroy you and everyone around you, including Sydney."_

Tears burned her eyes. She couldn't let that happen, not to Sydney. No matter what Stefano demanded of her, she'd do it if only she could prevent her daughter from being hurt…

But even as she promised this to herself, doing her best to breathe conviction into what she wanted so desperately to believe, her chest tightened with fear. What had she done? That innocent baby…and she was in Stefano's clutches…

_"Do you know what happened to EJ's sister….his eldest sister, Renee? She murdered my child. The child Tony and I would have had..."_

Hearing the words again in her head made her heart begin to race. Hearing the sharp hatred still fresh after more than two decades and what kind of monsters was she involved with because not even Stefano and EJ's behavior at the hospital, or for that matter anything they'd done up to now cast a light on the atrocious possibilities here, not like those few words that came from Anna. Stefano had his limits, after all. He'd never condone the cold-blooded murder of his own grandson…only, the child wouldn't have been his grandson, Nicole reminded herself, but even so, the ghastly world Anna's words conjured up…dead babies and how many of Stefano's own children murdered to keep him healthy and alive, the endless hatred and revenge and…

_"…it was fate….karma, if you will…"_

NO. She couldn't allow this woman's hatred to derail her plans. She had to focus. There was no way she was going to walk away now, not after everything she'd done to end up the winner here. And anyway, Stefano was on her side. She could do this…make it work and once she succeeded, Stefano was right…EJ would have no alternative other than to choose her and Sydney. He'd come back to her. He'd see that that it was only Nicole's actions, which had saved Sydney from a cruel fate.

_"He's dead, Nicole and you are as responsible as if you pushed him off that staircase with your own hands.  
"No…  
"Karma will find you too."_

Nicole squeezed her eyes shut to block out the certainty she'd heard in Anna's voice…the malicious gleam of the devil reaching out to claim his due.

"Nicole?" came a small voice at just the moment a hand touched her arm and she jumped.  
"Mia." Nicole tried to calm her breathing as she hastily made an attempt to dry her face with the back of her hand. "You're late."  
"Are you okay?"  
"No, I'm not okay, alright?" and she pointed at the stained pallet and the yellow tape. "I've had something of a rough day."  
Mia glanced over at the dock. "Looks like someone had a terrible day. Were you here when it happened?"  
Nicole sighed but didn't answer. Instead she made her way down the rest of the stairs gingerly, expecting Mia to follow her.

"Nicole, what happened here?"

_Pull yourself together woman and just remember this is all for Sydney. You can do this…_ Taking a shaky breath, Nicole turned to face the girl.

"You said that you'd changed your mind and that you wanted your daughter back."  
Mia's expression immediately became suspicious. "Yes, but…"  
"Then you need to listen to me."  
"Nicole…"  
"No." Sliding over, she lifted her finger up to the girl's lips and with tears still running down her cheeks, smiled sadly. "I have something to tell you…something that will change your life if that is still what you want."  
Mia was shaking her head, confused, and though it took a decided amount of self-control, Nicole managed not to lose her temper.  
"I need you to tell me this _is_ what you want."  
"What?"  
"Your baby."  
At first Mia looked at her as though she was crazy but the realization soon hit and the expression on her face softened and grew hopeful and just a little anxious. "Why?"

Nicole had given a considerable amount of thought to this dilemma all the way to the pier…to tell the truth or not to tell the truth and given the number of lies she fed the girl already, it seemed pointless to risk blowing it all now, and besides, it wasn't as though Mia would be running into Baker anytime soon.

"It appears there was a mix-up."  
It took her a second, but the suspicion returned and gleamed in Mia's eyes. "How is that even possible? The clinic was so small and…"  
"You were not the only one at the clinic that day giving birth."  
"I know but still…."  
"Well," said Nicole, with a shrug, "newborns do look alike."  
"No." Mia looked at her accusingly. "This wouldn't have happened if I'd only been allowed to hold her, even once, Nicole. I would have known."

Nicole managed to twist the smile that sprang to her lips to appear as though she felt guilty. Actually she did but she couldn't help the tiny lift she got realizing that Mia was buying this.

"I know where she is Mia…your daughter and I can help you get her back."

Mia squirmed nervously but there was a light in her eyes now. She'd not be able to resist, not after throwing away her chance for a career all so that she could right this mistake she'd made. It was all she could think about. Her baby. Abandoning her and walking away had chased every other desire from her mind.

Folding her arms tightly, as though wrapping them around herself for protection, she finally met Nicole's watchful gaze. "She's here…in Salem?"  
Nicole nodded.  
"Where?


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

DiMera Mansion

Being engrossed in what was happening further up the drive, up at the front door of the mansion, Sami practically had a heart attack when a hand slid over her shoulder. She spun about and found herself face to face with EJ.

"What the hell…"  
She didn't get any further because his hand was suddenly covering her mouth.  
With her heart pounding and angry at his presumption, she shoved him backwards, away from her. "Don't touch me!" she yelled without thinking.  
"If you keep that up, chances are I'll never have to entertain the possibility again darling, because my father will know you're out here."

He sounded pretty ticked off himself, and it made her glance up somewhat nervously to meet his gaze. It was dark, due to the diminishing light from the sunset. In fact, his eyes and the stare he aimed at her was nearly black, burnished like two stones.

And his attitude set off her temper once again. He could be ticked all he wanted but not just at the moment, or at least not until she had Sydney back.

"I took care of that," she told him with a dose of bravado.  
"Oh yes, you sold out Baker and when Stefano is finished with him, just who do you think he'll come looking for?"  
"The man who hired the SOB, of course."  
That caught EJ's attention finally. "But Stefano hired him…" His voice trailed off as Sami shook her head and her smile widened with delight.  
"EJ, you're really slipping lately, you know that?"  
His cold eyes gleamed down at her. "I'm tired, Samantha, and after the day I've had," he said, his words enunciated in a clipped tone, "I haven't the inclination or stamina for these games you so enjoy at my expense."

The reminder of what he'd already lost in the last few hours struck Sami and her face fell. "Ah….yeah, Anna told me about Tony." She reached out tentatively with a hand and took a step towards him. "I'm sorry."

EJ remained rooted, his expression still set. "Are you really?"  
"Yes, of course I am, but…"  
The word hung between them for a long drawn out second.  
"But I…or rather Father and I pushed him to it. Is that what you were going to say?"

Sami frowned at him, unsure as she had no idea if he were already aware of Anna and Lexie's plan, and deciding this wasn't exactly the time for getting into it, turned away to see what was happening at the front entrance.  
"What are you doing here, Samantha?"  
Taking a deep breath, she told him. "Picking up my daughter, and taking her home where she belongs."  
"You mean, _my_ daughter."  
"No, I mean my…" she stopped, feeling his eyes burning a hole in her backside and miserably she though about how she'd dreaded this day, and worse, all the times Lucas had told her it was inevitable. "Our daughter." The words came out in a whisper.

When he didn't say anything, she turned around to look at him and realized quickly there was a tear running down his face. "He was right," EJ murmured, more to himself than for her benefit.  
"Who?"  
She found his eyes boring into hers the moment the word left her mouth, but he didn't answer her and she quickly forgot as they heard the front door slam shut and both of them watched the new butler make his way to Baker's SUV. He climbed in on the driver's side. Soon, the running lights came on and after allowing it to idle for a minute, he steered the vehicle out around the garden towards the garage.

Once the glow from the lights vanished, EJ spoke up. "You said that Baker is working for someone else?"  
Sami was surprised. The question didn't even sound demanding and for a moment, she ignored her reservations. "We found a text on his phone from Victor."

EJ didn't react to the information she shared at first. He was too busy putting all the pieces together…all the bits of conversation and warnings…about Nicole…things he'd learned when working on her divorce case and then the events just before and after his father returned. Suddenly Nicole was pregnant, even though it was impossible and after only a single encounter while stuck in that damned elevator.

And fool, that he was, he'd played right into their hands.

God, how often had he learned the same bloody lesson. When it came to his father, coincidence was nothing more than an illusion, though to be honest, he'd not simply forgotten. Tony was right. Part of him wanted to prove to Samantha she was wrong and he was more than willing to push aside so much of what he'd seen happening over the last several months to gain the upper hand….and shove it in her face, even if that meant allowing himself to be manipulated shamelessly by his father…

He'd never felt like such a helpless puppet, reacting to each tug of the string the way he did now and he had the sick feeling that it wasn't all Stefano's doing either.

There were still the suspicions that occurred to him earlier after listening to Nicole's excuses. Victor would never allow Nicole off the hook for trying to murder him and it appeared that even if he'd made a deal with Stefano, the elder Kiriakis had no intention of living up to it…or worse, Victor and Stefano had cooked this whole thing up so that they could both get what they wanted out of the deal. Stefano would have control of his son, and Nicole would get her just desserts.

And hearing that Baker worked for Victor as well as Stefano…just who the hell did Nicole's baby belong to? Was it really his? And had the miscarriage been a quirk of fate, or just as likely, had she been poisoned? Despite what he knew of them, he had rather a difficult time laying the crime at either man's door, but Andre…now there was a devil literally capable of any monstrosity.

"EJ."  
He glanced over to find Samantha watching him with a mixture of concern and bewilderment.  
"What did the text say," he asked her.  
"Oh…well, i...it was kind of vague. I think Baker was supposed to deliver someone to Victor but there were no names included…"  
"Of course not."  
"…just the letters m, and b."  
"And you," he waved a hand in her direction and indicated the bulk of the house looming behind her, "came tagging along with the doctor because you suspected him of what?"  
"I came with him because he said he'd give me Sydney."  
"But you didn't trust him."  
"Someone working for Victor and Stefano? Hell no!"  
A flicker of a smile played at the edge of his mouth but he'd not gotten the answer he was looking for. "Again, you suspect him of what exactly?"

Sami tried not to squirm beneath the measuring stare he aimed in her direction. "Look, it doesn't matter what his designs at this point because Stefano will take care of him…"  
"Unless Baker is working for both of them because they've orchestrated this…" he scowled, "nightmare we're caught in the middle of… arranged it together."  
That wasn't what Sami wanted to hear, and she scrambled to find any reason that would make it untrue. "Absolutely not, Victor is a cold blooded bastard but helping Stefano after what Andre did to his family?"  
"If it was in his interest…and it provided him the opportunity to teach Nicole a lesson, I believe Victor would climb in bed with anyone, even Andre. As you say, he is one, cold blooded bastard."  
"You mean, the way Stefano has been doing to punish those of you who left him in the coma," said Sami after hesitating and thinking about what EJ was suggesting.  
"Exactly."

She wasn't looking at him and he could see that something was still bothering her.

"I came here to help you, Samantha."  
Even in the lingering gloom, he could see she was uncomfortable with the sound of that. "I don't need your help."  
"Yes you do."  
"Maybe, but I still don't want it and if I get stuck, I have someone I trust who isn't going to run off and do Stefano's bidding." Her sarcasm made him snap back,  
"Rafe?"  
She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Yes."

Though it hurt to hear her confirm that Rafe had taken the place he'd hungered for, not to mention that earlier today, he would have taken great satisfaction in announcing to her that Rafe had landed himself in hot water, he swallowed the retort he was just itching to throw in her face. Whatever the man's motives, or obvious dislike of EJ, he'd sent the warning about Stefano and his plans. And what if Tony was right and he was dead now because of it?

And there was the other unpleasant fact. If not for Rafe, both Samantha and his daughter would be dead…because of Stefano…and because EJ had allowed his own pride to take precedence over everything else in his life.

"I know...I deserve that," he said in a halting tone that carried none of his usual smooth assurance. Instead it was forced out of him, raw with humiliation.  
Sami narrowed her eyes.  
"And you don't believe me."  
"No…" She stopped, her confusion back and finally after an awkward silence she realized he wasn't going to break, she admitted. "I thought you'd be furious with me for lying to you…that you'd…"  
"I'd behave like my father."  
Sami's glance darted to meet his and then away.  
"I won't lie to you," he told her, "and say I'm not feeling as though you betrayed me but…" He sucked in a deep breath suddenly and covered his eyes. There was just too much to discuss here and explain and they didn't have time for this right now. They needed to get Sydney, get her out of that house. Leaving Sami even more confused, he walked quickly to his car and grabbed the gun he kept in the glove compartment. He checked the clip as he carried it back and when he reached her side again, held it out to her, handle first.

She stared at it and then smiled nervously. "W…what is that for?"  
"You know how to get in, at the back of the house and Sydney's room is the one that used to be yours last year, up on the second floor. And I want you to take this."  
"You're not coming with me?"  
He shook his head. "Someone needs to keep Stefano occupied and thanks to the events of the day, that shouldn't be exceedingly difficult."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"We don't have time to go over this again…"  
"No EJ, if you expect me to trust you, especially around Stefano, I need…you've been working for the man for heaven's sake. You've had Johnny and Sydney living in the same house with him for months and now all of the sudden you're asking me to believe you see him as a threat again? Frankly, the back and forth here is making me dizzy."  
"I know," he admitted, a gleam of embarrassment in his eyes, "But I…" he had to stop and take a deep breath to get the rest out. "I was wrong."

Despite how lost he sounded as the last word left his lips, Sami couldn't stop herself from sticking it to him for all the times he'd insisted that her fears were nothing more than prejudice.  
"And what brought on this convenient epiphany?  
"Convenient?" he snapped hearing the sarcasm, and then with effort reined in his tempter. "My brother is _dead_, Samantha."  
The sliver of Tony's face visible back at the mortuary flashed in her mind. "I know. I've already dealt with this once this evening, thanks to your ever so charming sister-in-law…"  
"Where is she by the way?"  
"Anna?"  
"Yes, Anna," he repeated, a hint of sarcasm returning.  
Sami couldn't help glancing at him with a combination of suspicion and worry.  
"I thought you already knew but she's at the mortuary with Tony's body."  
"I see."

He didn't elaborate and Sami suddenly wanted to hit him. Why as he pretending this way? Anna must have said _something_ to him about what was going on or at least mentioned it when she called him and then it hit her that he'd not been at home and he'd not been with Anna and Lexie, and since Tony's body wasn't at the hospital any longer, he'd probably not been there either. So where had he gone off to?  
"What's going on?'" she asked, not sure how else to draw him out without taking the time to explain everything Anna told her.  
EJ just shook his head, his look still guarded and instantly she realized he was aware Stefano had something to do with all of this. "You know something about what happened to Tony, something the police don't…"

Instead of responding, he held the gun out, gesturing for her to take it.  
"You're scaring me, EJ."  
"I realize that I haven't the right any longer to expect your trust," he acknowledged. I've screwed up your life sufficiently as it is and I imagine you'd rather have Rafe here, but I…well, all I can do is offer my services."  
"And what about the rest of Stefano's army of thugs?"  
"There's only my father tonight, and Baker who doesn't seem to be going anywhere, and...Harold."  
"The new butler?"  
"The new ISA butler," said EJ, inclining his head. "Yes."  
Sami's eyes widened.  
"And I'm sure he'll be there to help you as much as possible." This time instead of just offering her the gun, he reached for her hand and laid the piece flat on her palm. "Now, go get our daughter, and take her home where she belongs."

He cradled her hand with the gun between both of his larger ones and when he went to pull away, instinctively, she grabbed onto his fingers and squeezed them.

They stayed that way only a few moments but she felt something pass between them, a connection she'd been so certain was severed…finished. Before she could say anything though, EJ collected himself and walked back to his car. She stood, following his every movement as he gracefully lowered his frame into the posh leather seat, fit his key to the ignition so that the gas guzzling engine she'd teased him about when they were married, roared to life. She didn't want him to go. She ought to prevent this before he did something foolish like accuse Stefano. The old man wasn't about to simply allow EJ to ruin all his plans. But by now he'd gunned the engine once and inched his way out from the curb to make an arc around her and then veered into the driveway. He was facing forward, looking where he was going instead of in her direction.

Too late.

She looked down at the gun in her hand.

"How the hell do you get yourself into these situations? " she muttered, not sure who she was more disgusted with at the moment, herself or EJ. Peering over the hedge, she waited until he parked his car and disappeared inside the mansion. Sticking the gun in her pocket, she hurried down the driveway, her heart pounding as she made it past the black sports car and then sprinted into the garden and towards the service entrance at the back of the house.

* * *

"Father?"

The foyer was deserted as EJ came through the front door. He found the living area beyond the double doors the same and so he'd called up the stairs, to no answer. He considered checking the kitchen but the idea was to keep the old man busy, not call attention to the person breaking in and so he turned, intending to check his Father's room but at that moment the door down the hallway opened and Stefano appeared, in his robe, though it was still early.

"Ah, Elvis. I was beginning to worry about you, my boy. Where did you run off to at such a time when I needed you here to talk. This is a time for family."

EJ blinked. What the hell was he doing…thinking he could keep himself under control and play along with this sadistic game his Father wallowed in. "I thought you'd take a walk when you got home, since you missed it earlier. That you'd need some time to yourself."  
"A walk?" Stefano did appear confused but EJ swore he heard an undercurrent of amusement.  
"Yes. You've grown rather fond of the orchard this winter, and never seem to miss a single day. I assumed it was providing you…" EJ shrugged, "peace or comfort of some kind." With that he patted his father's arm and went to go pour himself a drink. He needed something to get him through this charade.

"And where have you been?" asked Stefano

The question hovered amid the stillness of the room and EJ had to swallow the desire burning in his gut to let loose.

"I needed some time alone after…" he choked back the words that immediately came to mind. "to think."  
"About Philip's behavior?"  
EJ had picked up the drink he'd poured to take a sip but the minute Stefano brought up Philip's name, he slammed the glass back down on the bar. "NO."  
"Oh my god, please tell me, my son that you are not simply going to accept what Nicole has said. It was no accident, what happened to your brother."  
"Well, we agree on something at least, Father."  
He could practically feel Stefano's consternation but he didn't turn around to reassure him as he wasn't all that sure he could pull it off.

Adding soda to his whiskey, he savored the burn has it slipped down his throat and then took it and walked over to the French doors. The light was fading quickly now. Where was Sami? Upstairs yet? He caught himself before checking his watch and tried to breathe evenly to calm the pounding in his chest. Making the old man suspicious wouldn't do. It was time to play the dutiful son and if that required trashing Philip and his fiancé, EJ had few qualms he could make that convincing enough.

"I see that you're feeling guilty too."  
EJ whipped around to face Stefano. "Excuse me?"  
"About the unfortunate argument this morning with Tony. The accusations and…" His voice trailed off and EJ couldn't help raising an eyebrow as he watched a tear roll down his father's cheek. "I blame myself."

The man's gall was truly unmitigated. "You."  
"I'm afraid I ignored your brother's weaknesses," continued Stefano sadly, "and once again it led to his ruination as has been the case so often in the past."

Despite the trouble he was having swallowing this load of bull, EJ's interest was piqued. His father's forays into family history were few and far between and even then, he'd never discussed Tony's past with EJ, at least not since the day in Andre's hospital room, except to toss out snide comments just as Tony did, and EJ hadn't pried. It was easier to imagine the fault was partly Tony's as long as it all remained unspoken.

But the last couple of hours had changed all that. His conversation with Tony had shaken EJ to his core and called into question everything he'd once believed in.

He studied his father's expression and not surprisingly found it sincere. "What weakness are you talking about?"  
"Oh Elvis, surely you've seen the symptoms."  
"I'm not digging around here for a lesson in psychology Father, I want to know what it is the two of you have refused to talk about all these years that would make him do something such as this. To turn on us…turn on the family."  
"I realize it was my fault you didn't know your brother."  
EJ pursed his lips but said nothing.  
"But that was for your benefit, my son."  
"And yours?"  
The look Stefano shot at him now was sharp. "Why would you say such a thing?"  
"Well, I wasn't even twinkle in your eye, as it were and besides, last summer, neither you nor he made any pretenses. The contempt was thick enough to choke anyone in the vicinity as it has from the moment he returned back home, so again," EJ reiterated, "why?"  
The demanding tone in EJ's tone didn't seem to faze Stefano and he didn't answer his son immediately, debating perhaps on how to spin the relationship and his actions for which there were no excuses except in his own head and so when the answer came, it shocked EJ.

"Because he is the reason this family was nearly torn apart."  
"Tony?" EJ didn't even bother to hide his amusement.  
"You think me an old doddering fool whose memory is failing…"  
"No, of course not, Father."  
"But it was your brother who defied my wishes and pursued his sister no matter how I pleaded with him, even after Renee was married and if it wasn't for his behavior, she would still be with us. We would be whole. A family…trusting and protecting each other. _He_ destroyed that, Elvis and I could not allow him to further pollute the rest of us with his inability to control himself."  
"Control his obsession."  
Stefano nodded.  
"And how much of that did he learn from you, I wonder?" EJ had glanced down to stare into his glass as he listened to Stefano's indictment of Tony, but now he faced the old man squarely.

"Be careful Elvis," warned Stefano, his voice deepening to a rumble.  
"I may unaware of what transpired with Tony but I learned about Marlena and your feelings for her on _your_ knee as a child."  
"My feelings for Marlena hurt no one in the family."  
"Oh? I wonder if that is how Andre, Kristen and Peter would feel if they were here to speak for themselves."

Stefano's hand was swift and the sound of it slapping EJ's face rang in the younger man's ears but instead of giving him pause, it only served to sharpen the edge of his temper.

"Obsession is the gift you've bestowed on all of your children, Father and you can hardly blame us for being attentive students. To turn around and punish any of us for…"

But he didn't get any further when a blood-curdling scream ripped into him.

"Oh god...Samantha..."

* * *

"Where the hell is that damn butler," she muttered to herself. The interior of the mansion was dim and silent as a mausoleum, which wasn't exactly the analogy she needed to be concentrating on at the moment. She fingered the gun in her pocket nervously. It felt bulky and weighed down her jacket on one side so that she was certain if anyone saw her, they'd know what it was she was carrying around.

Maybe she ought to call Rafe.

_Oh really, Sami. How pathetic can you be? Just go up the damn stairs and she'll be there waiting in her room, and then you walk back out. It's simple._

This is the DiMera mansion, the other part of her brain reminded her. NOTHING that went on around here was simple or upfront or any other adjective she could think of that provided comfort.

Hesitating and trying to calm her nerves, she waited one more minute but no one appeared out of the kitchen or from down the hall and with a deep breath to steel herself, she went in search of the back stairwell the servants used. Without any mishaps, she made it to the second floor and the hallway that led to the room where she'd slept when she was living here. It felt as though it was ages ago, not just a few months and then she stopped in her tracks. She'd reached a door that was cracked open. Light streamed out and she knew it was Stefano's.

She listened for the strain of a soprano or tenor or just an orchestra perhaps this evening to ease his conscious...if he really had one, which Sami doubted. Thankfully, she heard nothing.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she hurried to the door where she'd find her daughter and saw that it too was open partially, but dark.

She didn't want to frighten Sydney by turning on the lights, so she gingerly pulled her keys from her pocket and switched on the tiny flash she kept on the ring. Despite its size, it was bright and she pushed the door in further and searched the black interior to locate the crib, which was over near the center of the room. She could easily make out the sleeping form beneath her blanket. That was all it took…just the sight of her baby and the need to verify she really was okay. Without wasting another moment, Sami rushed in, the light still aimed at the crib and before she'd gone more a few steps she tripped over a mound of something soft but substantial and immovable on the floor. Instinctively, she brought the light down.

And screamed in horror.

Staring up at her was a pair of lifeless eyes…ones that belonged to Rafe.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

DiMera Mansion, Laboratory

"_That_ is a waste of time."

Harold stood just to the side of the elevator doors near the keypad, methodically punching in each of the codes he could recall from the list he and Rafe had been required to memorize prior to their arrival. He feared Stefano had chosen a new code at random as he'd shoved them in here, all on the spur of the moment, but at least this job kept his mind from dwelling on thoughts he could ill afford right now, especially the sight of his partner's contorted, lifeless body, staining the Persian carpet in Stefano's study. And besides, anything that provided an excuse to ignore Baker's company was welcome.

The man had proven an insufferable cynic so far instead of an amusing one, though Harold was willing to entertain the notion it had more to do with his own sense of failure than it did the doctor's personality. If only he'd listened to his misgivings…and acted on them. Rafe wouldn't have listened but at the very least, he could have pulled rank or something…

"I'm telling you, there is no way out of this."  
"If you can't make yourself useful," Harold snapped coldly, "shut up."

Baker snorted from behind him and it took all of Harold's training to keep himself from hurling the flashlight in his grasp. He so wanted to nail the bastard between the eyes. And it was damn tempting, but the fact remained that Baker was now the key to this plan working and so Harold grit his teeth and programmed in the next set of symbols and numbers. They didn't work. He was already halfway through the list.

"Well, well. Look at _this_."  
"What?" he asked, with a decided lack of enthusiasm.  
"I said, LOOK."  
"I'm busy at the moment and I'd think you would have more of a vested interest in getting out of here before Stefano is done with Elvis. I got the impression he planned on coming back to use some of Rolf's toys on you."  
"Yes, I'm aware of that, thanks, but it's Ms. Brady…as I told you. She's here. She can straighten this out colossal mess now and explain to Stefano where the text originated."

"Sami?"  
Harold's attention turned to the monitor that Baker was staring at. He had to readjust his glasses lower on his nose, and sure enough, as his eyes refocused, he saw the young blond hugging the wall in the hallway adjacent to the service entrance, her bright hair swinging as her head darted back and forth. She was anxious and well she ought to be.

That did it. He _had_ to get out of here.

Beyond the danger her presence in the mansion created, there was no reason for her to be risking her neck this way since Sydney was home safe and sound. Worse, it would ruin the perfect opportunity that had simply dropped into Harold's lap thanks to the Contessa's quick thinking.

Figuring he had nothing to lose, he decided it was time for a different approach and skipped directly to the end of his list, turning the code backwards this time.

"Such a shame she won't be finding her daughter upstairs," said Baker, his sarcasm impossible to miss. "Thanks to you and your hapless partner."  
"And if not for my _hapless_ partner," observed Harold, "being a step ahead of you and your boss, the wee lass would be in the hands of someone just as dangerous as her grandfather at this very moment."  
Once the accusation was out, he glanced sideways to see Baker shrug. "No one is interested in hurting the child."  
"But those involved were more than willing to use her, were they not, Doctor?"

Baker didn't turn to face him but it was obvious that he was no longer paying attention to the monitor either and was suddenly, strangely silent after the hassle he'd caused so far.

"What's the matter? Embarrassed to be handed to Stefano DiMera on a platter by the likes of Samantha Brady?" Harold couldn't help needling the doctor as he continued working. He was up to his second code after having begun again at the bottom of the list, trying each as it was intended and then again backwards. Still no luck. "From what I overheard upon your arrival this evening, it would appear you chose the wrong side in all of this."  
"And for spies, it certainly took you two bumbling idiots long enough to figure it out, too."

The knowledge that even if he lived through this night, he'd have little to celebrate helped in part to check Harold's anger. Rafe's death had to count for something. It was his responsibility to make certain of that and so he stuck to the plan…keep Baker guessing…not suspicious enough to figure out what he and Tony were about to spring…at least not until it was too late.

"There are any number of people around this town," said Harold, choosing his words carefully now, "who could have told you that the side you've chosen was a blunder. No matter how impressive his influence and money, neither will keep you alive, and in the event you've harmed one of EJ's offspring on his order, you're better off shooting yourself."  
"Stefano will never be able to prove it because it's not true. The entire story has been fabricated."  
Harold burst out laughing. "DiMera's don't bother with proof. They are, however, particularly fond of fitting the punishment to the supposed crime."  
"There's been no crime."  
"Not officially, but then Stefano doesn't put much stock in the findings of the Salem Police Department, something you might have picked up on if you'd taken the time to speak to the Count, beforehand."  
"The Count?"  
"Yes, the son who is scheduled to be buried tomorrow."  
For a second, Baker almost appeared to be alarmed. He was definitely confused. "I don't understand the connection and besides, his death was ruled an accident."  
"Perhaps." Harold let the word hang for a moment between them. "But don't you find it a bit coincidental that the entire ordeal took place in front of only two witnesses; Victor's son and EJ's fiancé?"  
Baker's alarm became more pronounced as he realized what Harold was insinuating…the possibility that he'd been set up. "Curious maybe," he said finally, "but a coincidence all the same."  
"Experienced many of those since you started working for Stefano and Victor, have you?"

Baker's silence spoke volumes and Harold whistled softly. "You must have borrowed yourself a world of trouble to end up stuck here."  
"And what about you?"  
"Ah, yes…what indeed," murmured Harold, punching in his fourth code, first backwards and then on a whim, starting in the middle, inserting each digit up to the end and then returning to add the first four and to his surprise, he sensed a rumbling through the wall as the elevator began its ascent.

Now came the tricky part. He felt not the slightest responsibility to Baker considering the mountain of troubles the man had brought upon himself, but using the doctor this way required finesse. Stefano's suspicions were running in high gear after Rafe's escapade. He'd smell a rat if he learned someone other than Sami forwarded him the text from Baker's phone...the one originally from Victor, Harold guessed, but altered so that it appeared to have come from Andre...and if Stefano learned the person doing the forwarding was Anna, the jig would be up.

In which case, Harold had to get to Samantha Brady before Stefano did.

He wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect. Hanging around the mansion for him at this point was asking to be shot. Still, eventually the antidote Stefano had ingested with his dinner would kick in and besides the antidote, there had been a sedative. It was just a matter of time before the old man was out cold. The problem was it wasn't working quickly enough and on second thought, Harold stopped the elevator before it arrived and went to collect a syringe and another bottle out of the tiny refrigerator. Just in case.

Baker's eyes followed Harold's movements with growing curiosity but before he caught onto the butler's intentions, another monitor came to life. It displayed Stefano and EJ who were carrying on a heated row in the downstairs living area, and luckily diverted the doctor's attention for several seconds…just long enough for Harold to sneak back to the elevator, open the doors and slip inside before they shut once again, keeping Baker locked inside the laboratory. Baker realized too late what was happening. His cries were cut off as the elevator glided on silent machinery to the ground floor, though for most of the way, Harold continued to hear the racket Baker made hammering furiously against the metal doors.

Sami was nowhere to be found once he reached the hallway.

He took the stairs two at a time and was halfway to the top when he heard a scream peel away the stillness that normally dampened the hallways of the mansion. His heart in his throat, he climbed faster and upon reaching the top, ran full speed to the open door of Sydney's room, hitting the light switch upon entering. Its harshness illuminated Sami, kneeling over Rafe's body. She looked to be in shock. Harold's own face ached at the sight but slowly, so as not to frighten her, he stepped to her side and knelt down.

"Ms. Brady."  
She didn't respond. Her eyes were glued to the pale face staring sightlessly at the ceiling and again, moving slowly, and deliberately, Harold reached over to cover his friend's eyes, gently closing them.

"SAMANTHA!"

EJ's voice thundered up the front stairwell.

"Samantha. Where are you?"

His body slammed to a halt a few steps into the room. He too stared. The horror in his expression shifted by increments into something else entirely…a fury that twisted his mouth but when Sami realized he'd called her and turned around to find him, he couldn't help but react to the overwhelming sense of panic in her eyes and he was down at her side instantly. She didn't say anything, just clung to him. Her fingers curled into white knuckled fists, bunching his coat, desperate at the though he'd let go and she buried her face in his chest to hide from the sight she'd just witnessed. EJ wrapped his arms around her, providing both a comfort and a shield.

A few long seconds passed this way and then Harold cleared his throat discreetly. "Your father?" he mouthed to EJ.  
"Downstairs." The younger man's eyes drifted to Rafe's body and then back to Harold. "_He_ did this?"

The question seemed to wake Sami up to the fact she was hanging on to EJ and with a shove at him, bounced back on her heels. "What the hell kind of question is that?" she snapped. "Of course Stefano did this…"  
"Ms. Brady," began Harold. "Please..."  
"NO, God damn it, how can you just sit there and pretend it's okay?"  
"No one is suggesting such a thing, Samantha."

Sami jumped to her feet and stared down at EJ with revulsion. "You knew he was here, didn't you?"  
"NO."  
Sami's eye's narrowed at his show of temper and with what control he still possessed, EJ concentrated, doing his best to calm down and lower his voice. "I had no idea he was here until Anna called me just an hour ago."

Oddly enough, that deflated a large portion of her anger and she looked back down at Rafe's body. "Why?"

The two men glanced at her uneasily.

"Ms Brady, I understand how upset you are but…"  
"You couldn't possibly…" but as she swung back around to confront the butler, Sami's eyes connected with EJ's who'd climbed to his feet again and she remembered what he'd told her about Harold's position.  
After another moment of silence, she got up the nerve to ask, "You and Rafe," she gestured with her head towards the body, " work for Uncle Shane?"  
"Yes, and I'd like to continue working for him, which means I need you to leave here. Now."

Sami's tortured gaze darted from Harold to EJ's face and then back to the body in front of them. "I can't just leave him here…and oh my god, Sydney…" She stumbled over Rafe's legs to reach the crib beyond.  
"No, I'm afraid the baby isn't here."  
"But..." She looked over at the mound and saw it wasn't moving, even a little and before Harold or EJ could stop her, she erupted. "WHERE IS MY..."  
"Shhh. Stefano is only downstairs, and Rafe already sent the child home with someone who is trustworthy," explained Harold in a hushed tone. "So you see, there's really no reason for you to remain in the mansion."

She didn't look convinced, so he turned to EJ. "Sir, perhaps it would be best if you saw Ms. Brady safely to her front door as she's been through quite an ordeal this evening."

Sami's eyes blazed at both men. "I don't care who the hell you work for; ISA, FBI, whatever. I'm not leaving Rafe's body for Stefano to…"  
"Bury."  
"Toss on the compost pile more like," she shot back.  
"You have my word that will never happen."  
"Your word." Sami's words dripped with sarcasm and Harold knew instantly, he'd reached his limit. His frustration and heartache came bursting forth at her with little warning.

"That man was my partner, and he's dead now because he was so bloody determined to keep you safe, no matter how many times I warned him to be careful, not to mention the number of times, I pointed out that you were so obviously in love with someone else."

Listening to his words, Sami's glance sought out EJ and her face colored as she realized her emotions were so easily read by a perfect stranger.

The realization hit EJ too.

And their eyes connected. She felt completely naked standing in front of him suddenly. It lasted only a few heartbeats but so profound was it, that Sami almost jumped at the sound of Harold's voice when he spoke up again.

"Please…" The anxiety was still there but his anger was deflated now and he sighed, just wanting it all to be over. "You'd do better to honor Mr. Hernandez and his memory if you quit putting your life in jeopardy this way. Go home to your baby."  
He was right, but she couldn't stop herself from asking, "And Stefano?"  
Before Harold answered her, he found his gaze darting in EJ's direction, wondering just how much the Count revealed to his brother. Thankfully, the younger DiMera seemed to be deliberately ignoring the implication, or possibly he'd changed his attitude. Whatever the case, he was concentrating his attention on his ex-wife instead of Harold, who chose to take that as a positive sign. "The sooner you leave," Harold told Sami, "the sooner I can solve that problem."

"Okay." Stubborn thought she was, once Sami made up her mind, she acted on it. She turned to EJ momentarily as though she was about to say something but thought better of it and simply knelt down next to Rafe's body. From where he stood, just behind the open door, Harold had a view of Sami's profile, and the tear that fell onto his partner's disheveled shirt. He watched her whisper her thanks and with a shaky sigh, get back up. For another second she stared down and then turned resolutely to EJ. Holding out her hand to him, she said, "I'd like to go home and see my…" her voice broke and forcing a smile, tried again, "our daughter." Her eyes were bright, a fierce blue and they sparkled as she spoke the last two words.

EJ's smile in return was tempered but it was abundantly clear he was pleased. Taking her hand, he gave it a quick squeeze. "As you wish...."

"I'm sorry my son," came Stefano's voice, vibrating as he appeared in the doorway, "but I can't allow either of you to leave just yet. I have a few questions for your lovely Samantha."

Praying he wasn't about to make a fateful error in judgment, Harold took out the syringe he'd filled before coming upstairs and slipped it into EJ's hand. The transaction was out of Stefano's line of sight as the younger DiMera had been standing next to the door, still half open and as the piece of plastic came into contact with his fingers, EJ's fist closed around it, though he made no sign of what he meant to do.

To her credit, Sami didn't appear frightened in the least. "I have nothing to say to you, Stefano, except this," and pulling her hand out of EJ's grasp, took a step forward and walloped Stefano hard enough to make him glare back at her, a precarious sheen in his eyes that Harold recognized.

That, he decided, was enough. If he let this discussion continue any longer, she was liable to get them all shot and so he took that moment to kick the door shut. All of the those in the mansion were constructed of solid hardwood and with the force of the kick, it knocked Stefano backwards, into the hallway and EJ was ready. He yanked it open immediately and tackled his father, driving the syringe into his back, emptying its entire contents into the old man's system.

Stefano seemed more done in at first by EJ's betrayal then the sedative. He'd been pushed all the way against the far wall and as EJ pulled the needle out, the old man's feet slid from under him and he fell heavily onto the floor, his eyes still glued to his son's face in shock. By the time he opened his mouth to say something, the massive dose he'd just been given took affect and he slumped forward.

Relieved, Harold reached for the syringe still dangling in EJ's hand. "I think you two ought to go now."  
"Yeah," said Sami, sounding a bit dazed, "I want to see Sydney."  
"Where's Baker?"

EJ's question surprised both Sami and Harold.

"I'm not exactly sure whe…"  
"Don't lie to me," snapped EJ, his voice stinging with the force of the adrenalin surging through his body. "I want to speak to him and I know you're going to turn him over to the authorities."

Harold did his best not to appear nervous. "He'll still be here in the morning."  
"And so will Stefano, awake once again." EJ's glance at him now was keen. "Correct?"  
"Well, yes but…"  
"Where is he?" demanded EJ again.  
"I'm afraid that's out of the question, sir," said Harold, facing the taller man, hoping it wasn't evident that his heart was pounding excessively.  
"Why?"  
Harold's eyes darted from Sami's curious face back to EJ's and decided it was better to remain silent than lie, something he'd not been all that prepared for but EJ wasn't in the mood to be put off after all he'd been through and in just a few steps was looming over the shorter man.

"I want to know what the hell you and my brother are up to."  
"Then you'll need to speak to him."  
"I have."  
Harold could feel the perspiration beading on his forehead. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not at liberty to…"

He didn't get any further as EJ grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and swung him around until he was shoved up against the wall next to where Stefano lay breathing heavily. "If this was all about putting a stop to my father's plans, then why haven't you taken the evidence you possess and delivered it to Donovan? Why isn't he locked up yet?"  
"Because we don't have all of it and we're not going to get the rest unless we use Baker."  
"The rest of what?"  
"How about you stop choking me first."  
"How about you just spit it out."

"EJ…let go of him." Sami had her hand on his arm, resting gently. "Please."

Disgusted, EJ loosed his grip and glared at the butler and then poked a finger in Stefano's direction. "He'd better be alive in the morning. And conscious. And I'll be back to speak to Baker tonight."

And with that parting shot, he put his hands on Sami's shoulders and guided her to the stairwell.

Harold watched them go and listened until he heard the front door slam.

He felt empty. _Better than dead_, he reminded himself and after nudging Stefano with his foot to make sure old bastard was truly unconscious, he made his way back into the nursery. It took grim determination, walking to Rafe's side. "I'm going to make this right," he promised, swallowing back the burning sensation he felt almost immediately and leaning down, he folded his friend's arms so that he could pick him up. "I swear that you are the last victim Stefano DiMera is ever going to have…"


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

EJ's car

"Where did you go after you left the hospital this afternoon?"

They were about a third of the way back to Marlena and John's apartment, which was now Sami's. Up to this point, they'd ridden in silence. There were so many questions churning in her mind that Sami barely knew where to begin. She'd narrowed it down to this one hoping his answer might shed some light on the elements of the situation that didn't make any sense to her.

From where she sat in the passenger seat of EJ's Maserati, Sami noticed his jaw clench tightly and wondered if he had any intention of answering her. He didn't right away. Instead he fiddled with the windshield wipers as the light snow coming down when they'd left the mansion turned to a sodden mush. She was about to repeat herself when he said in a low voice,

"The Convent of the Holy Cross."  
"The convent. But…" She had no idea why it came as a surprise. After all, his grasp of all that had transpired over the last several months exceeded hers but still…she didn't believe Sister Theresa would have broken her confidence, not to EJ. "Are you telling me that you spoke to the sisters?"  
"No."  
"Then who? Obviously not Baker, and I don't see who else…" Her voice faded as the sight of Anna's face materialized rather like an instigating jeanie from a bottle.

"Actually, I thought you would have figured it out after Harold blew off his mouth back there," EJ told her.

Sami's glance was sharp and she searched his profile as he continued to keep his attention on the road. She thought about what the two men had argued about…Baker. EJ insisted on speaking to him while Harold's reluctance was evident. So much so in fact, he'd defied EJ, refusing to disclose the doctor's whereabouts and now that she thought about it, she had to agree it didn't make much sense. And remembering their argument brought back the question EJ threw at the butler…._what the hell are you and my brother up to…_

_No,_ she thought the second the idea popped into her head. _That's not possible. Tony's body was at the morgue. I saw it. And besides, Anna…_

But the woman hadn't disclosed practically any information regarding her husband now that Sami recalled the gist of their conversation. She'd let Sami do her own mental arithmetic and then simply agreed with her conclusions as a matter of course, stroking Sami's ego to keep her from questioning the circumstances of the situation too closely. But Lexie…she'd been nervous through the entire fiasco and Anna had made certain to keep her sister-in-law's comments to a minimum.

"So, that wasn't Tony in the hospital, or the morgue?"  
EJ merely smiled at her assessment.  
"Why that selfish, conniving …I can sure see where Carrie gets it," railed Sami as the memory of how Anna played her came rushing back and she pounded her fist on the dashboard to keep from sticking it through the window. "She used me to keep Baker away from Andre?"  
"Oh come now, it's not for any love lost between her and Andre and I think at this point we both know just what my father would want with the body."  
"Fine, but she still could have clued me into what she was doing."  
"Yeah, the way you would have, if the situation were reversed." he observed dryly.  
Sami glared at him and he laughed, which pissed off all the more and she turned her attention to the rain.  
"I have to say, I think my brother is right about you."  
"Your brother doesn't _know_ me."  
"Maybe, but he gave me quite the lecture about how I don't listen to you the way I ought to and…" EJ sucked in a deep breath, "warned me if I didn't pull my head out of my ass when it came to Father, he'd help you..."  
"What?"  
But he didn't continue. Apparently he thought better of whatever he'd been ready to reveal and told her instead, "It doesn't matter."  
"Because suddenly you've seen the light and think I'm right about Stefano? Give me a break, EJ…"  
"Oh, and here we go again. First I'm a jerk for not paying attention to your warnings and then, when I claim to, I'm a liar."  
"I didn't even suggest that let alone say it, but what's changed? A little while ago you said it was because Tony was dead, only he's not so, I'm confused to put it mildly."  
She looked over at him now and saw that his face displayed no emotion whatsoever, as though it were carved from stone. "Stefano thinks Tony _is_ dead," he explained, "and I'm not talking about what happened on the pier today."  
"Oh."

Just that one short sentence made her realize her assumptions back at the morgue were on the mark. Stefano was after revenge and if he wasn't responsible personally for the event EJ referred to, he'd obviously turned a blind eye to whatever monstrous act Andre had concocted.

"I'm afraid there's more," said EJ after a moment of awkward silence filled with nothing more than the whine of tires on the wet tarmac.  
"No kidding EJ. That's what I spent months trying to tell you and if you hadn't been such a blockhead, swallowing whole everything that came out of that man's mouth we wouldn't be here right now."  
"And you," returned EJ with a rude snort, "are going to sit there and pretend this was all about Stefano."  
Sami did her best not to squirm in her seat at the accusation.

"Alright, I wasn't happy that you were sniffing after Nicole just to prove you could and if it was supposed to teach me some kind of lesson…that there are women around who will take you as is, without any conditions, I can promise you, it doesn't matter."  
"This isn't about Nicole." Each word was said with a finality that instantly stirred her temper.  
"The hell it isn't. I can practically hear what you're thinking...how it was all my jealously that got us into the mess…."  
"No, I think you're bloody determined to ruin both of our lives because you'd rather have your family's regard than admit you and I are the same. Just the merest suggestion of it sends you scurrying back to them, your tail between your legs."  
"How DARE you."

The car came to screeching halt and then skid and swung around on the wet street, sending Sami's heart hammering in panic before it finally came to a standstill.

"EJ!"

"We're going to have this out, damnit, once and for all." The words came spitting at her from just a few feet away. "I'm tired of this warped little dance you revel in and all the finger pointing at everyone else's faults, especially mine. And you're right, I'm no saint." He slammed his fist against the steering wheel to emphasize each word and then turned a burning stare at her. "Even you'll admit I never pretended to be, but what I am now, Samantha, is _fed up_. I won't be your whipping boy again. The fact is you're more than willing to use me to make yourself feel better and point out to your family what a martyr you've been for their sake."  
Sami could hardly believe he had the nerve to say these things to her. "You make it sound as though I have no reason to be frightened of what your father is…that it's all in my head."  
"No," He snapped back furiously, "I didn't say that," and then with a noticeable effort, reigned in his anger and took a deep breath to calm himself. "When it comes to Stefano, I'll admit you were right…completely, but if there was no Stefano, we'd still have the same damn problem."

Sami's anger bled away too as she listened to his words and wondered, not for the first time what her life might have been like if Stefano hadn't existed and then, feeling the heat of his gaze, met EJ's eyes.

What had her life become since she'd pushed him away? No more of a mess than usual perhaps, but it wasn't the same either and if not for the baby and the spot she'd found herself in, her days without him would have dragged interminably. There was something dull about life without EJ in it. And even though it nearly killed her to admit it, she knew that for all the horror his father brought trailing in his wake, he'd brought EJ too…for his own purposes, true, but even so, she'd never have known this man otherwise and just the thought of that made her want to bawl as Grace did, with a howling fury at the universe and just how unfair it could be.

"We wouldn't have the same problem without Stefano," she told EJ in a quiet, controlled voice to keep herself from losing it. "In fact, we wouldn't have any problems at all in relation to each other. I wouldn't even know you."

"I don't believe that."

Sami turned away and chewed on her finger. "I don't like the thought of it anymore than you do but let's face it, _he's_ the reason we are so…" she shook her head with incredulity, "messed up."  
She could still feel his eyes on her.  
"And you imagine you can run away from it," he said, and she heard the heartache in him now. "Come on, Samantha, admit it. It's been your first instinct from the moment you overheard me on the phone that day and realized that I was a DiMera."  
Folding her arms, she refused to give him the satisfaction of looking at him. "Fat lot of good it did me too."  
"At first, that's true enough, but I have to give you credit because you managed to wear me down eventually. From the day I met you, I was enthralled ...you were this magnificent creature. so fiery and blasted stubborn…willing to seize life by the balls to realize your dreams. Absolutely no one was going to stand in your way, and even now I'd swear all the lies and subterfuge wouldn't have been enough to spoil it. You wanted Austin and you could have had him…"  
"NO."  
"Let me finish," he said with such sincerity that she swallowed her retort. "The point isn't whether you wanted Austin or Lucas or me or any other man you in life because despite pulling every bloody trick in the book to win your…Prince Charming, you are absolutely terrified of the real thing."  
Sami's laughter was scathing.  
"You think what I'm saying is bull."  
"You bet I do."  
'Then why spend so much time and energy on the men you can't have, or _say_ you don't want?"

That hurt. It wasn't completely true either but denying it given her history with men would have been a lie. Yes, she'd been fickle. She'd accepted already that she'd played her part in shoving him into Nicole's arms and it was a fact that ate at her constantly but what if he was right? What if Stefano were out of the picture?

Then what?

_He loves you stupid. Look at what he did back there at the mansion to keep Stefano from hurting you…_

Yet, he was still his father's son. The instant things didn't go his way, he reverted to the same old tricks and Stefano didn't have to be around for that to happen. If it got him what he wanted, EJ had not the slightest problem lying straight to her face…and in retaliation…to some degree at least, she'd gone and done the very same thing.

And he was willing to forgive her.

What other man in her life had ever done that? Eventually perhaps, but not as EJ had, based on nothing more than his faith in her and what did he ask from her in return?

To believe that being a DiMera didn't mean he'd end up _being_ Stefano.

_Forgiveness is what love comes to finally_, she reminded herself, and unlike his son, when had Stefano ever practiced that?

* * *

The Chapel at the Convent

Tony's phone buzzed. This was the third or forth call he'd received in thirty minutes and the only person he actually wanted to speak to at this point was his wife, but no such luck. Instead, it was Shane.

"I have five messages here, two from Rafe. Two more from Harold and the last one from you, and since neither of them answer their blasted phones after all of that, I do hope you mean to clear this up."  
Tony made a mental note that Donovan wasn't much of a morning person and for a second tried to figure out what time it was London and then gave up. "Harold is a little busy dealing with the reason that Rafe can't answer your call, one you're not going to like, I'm afraid."  
A single profanity burst from the receiver, perfectly enunciated no less. "I _told_ you that boy was a hot headed fool who would let his…"  
"…feelings about a woman muddy his judgment. Yes. I recall."  
"And you refused to listen."  
"Oh no, I listened quite patiently to your rendition of what happened in Miami, and not for the first time either so the lesson you wished to convey was understood. Course, I don't know if you repeated it for Rafe's benefit. Or if he would have paid any attention, even if you had."  
"Tony…"  
"I don't need to hear again how this is my fault," he snapped, knowing what was coming next, "or that I used the boy on purpose. I'm well aware of what you think of my methods, Donovan."

For a moment, the only sound Tony could hear was a faint clink of a spoon hitting a teacup.

"Your methods are not what I'm questioning here. The fact of the matter is, this is even more personal for you than it was for Rafe."  
"And when has this ridiculous situation been anything other than personal for me?"  
"Okay," replied Shane with a drawl, "but I can tell you now that I won't appreciate having to explain to Anna what a stubborn ass you were if something goes wrong tonight."  
Tony's answering snort of laughter was highly amused and rife with sarcasm. "My faults will hardly be news to my wife."  
"And I'll just bet she doesn't see it that way," muttered Shane, not sounding thrilled and he quickly changed the subject. "Do you know what happened?"  
Tony leaned back in the pew, seeing again the words of the text Rafe had sent. "He discovered what the old man's plans were for EJ."  
"I see."

Being that Shane knew his father so well, Tony had little doubt that was merely a form of expression.

"Along the lines we discussed last month?" Shane asked once he'd considered the possibilities.  
"No."  
He could almost see Shane fuming at his brevity but Tony was still worried, even more than he willing to acknowledge and discussing his fears weren't going to help the situation any…only divert his attention from the matter he needed to focus on if this was going to work.  
"After tonight," he reminded Shane, "it's not going to matter what the old bastard has up his sleeve concerning Elvis…"  
"If you pull this off, you mean."  
"Well, despite young Rafe's folly, we caught a break in that department and by the time I'm done with Stefano, he'd going to be utterly convinced Andre pulled a fast one today. It will appear that my not-so-dearly, departed cousin, along with Rolf are about to put the finishing touches on a coup d'état."  
"Compliments of whom?"  
"You'll appreciate this one, my friend. I know how many years you've been itching to nail Kiriakis, and it appears that you're about to get your chance."  
The hesitation before Shane answered was so brief, most people wouldn't have noticed it for what it was…a second of disbelief, but Tony knew exactly how he felt.  
"You found proof Victor is involved?"  
"Yes. Your niece of all people found a text on Baker's phone…from Victor."  
Shane whistled. "That is just too damn perfect."  
"And about bloody time and if the prospect of Stefano having to swallow that his tool has tripped him up wasn't such a absolute delight, I'd rather enjoy him and Victor at each others throats."  
"Oh no. Victor belongs to me."  
Tony laughed again, more indulgently this time. "In that case, I'll do my best to keep Baker alive for you."

"A most interesting challenge." mused Shane. "Who has him?"  
"Stefano."  
"And you have your father suspecting Baker assisted Andre to fake his death?"  
"Such lovely irony, don't you think? And though I'd love to take credit, it was in fact the doing of my very clever wife."  
"Remind me DiMera, never to tick that woman off."

* * *

Brady woke with a start. He could feel his heart pounding along with his head. What the hell had he been dreaming about that left him feeling as he had so many nights back in rehab?

The room he lay in was silent…no sounds of any kind…people or traffic, and the room itself had no distinguishing features. It was not a place he recognized. The bed was comfortable enough but the walls were bare and next to the lamp beside the bed was a single glass of water. Past the lamp and the table was a straight-backed wooden chair. Otherwise the small room contained not another stick of furniture and that was when he realized it was missing something else as well.

Sydney wasn't with him.

Carefully, as the pounding in his head increased when he moved, he lifted himself up on his elbows and dragged his body back until he was propped against the headboard. Once he was sitting, it took him quite a while for the nausea to subside. He wondered if he had a concussion. Whoever was responsible for the kidnapping had provided him with quite a knot on the back of his head.

He glanced around the room again and wondered what kind of accommodations Stefano normally provided his prisoners. These weren't fancy but they were definitely a step above the ones the old man had kept his father locked in, unless being family had softened Stefano's behavior and considering some of the stories he'd heard since returning to Salem, Brady found that hard to swallow, especially given he was here at all. If Stefano wanted his granddaughter back, it wouldn't have required dragging him along too, so what was the old bastard up to?

The water was tempting but he couldn't help but suspect it contained a sedative.

Again, he gazed around the sparseness of the room. There wasn't a single window, but as he turned towards his left, he found there was a tiny bathroom and then his eye caught it, lying on the other side of the bed. A manila envelope.

At first he just stared at it.

He couldn't imagine what it might contain, other than instructions or an ultimatum though that didn't seem Stefano's style either.

After another minute, he picked it up and found it was unsealed. Inside there was a photograph…one that sucked all the air out of his chest… it was him and Nicole in the plaza outside St. Ruprecht's in Vienna.

And they were wrapped in a passionate embrace.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**A/N: just a reminder that Brady was under the influence of drugs while he was in Vienna and his perceptions reflect as much.**

The picture slipped from between Brady's fingers and fell until it settled upside down on the comforter. He left it there. Its purpose was clear…to dredge up his sins so he could choke on them, and whoever the perpetrator, their mission had been accomplished with just that single photograph because instantaneously, he found it yanking him back to a world he'd done his damnest to erase…a twisted, bittersweet world of his own devising…

Vienna, 2007

_"Stop doing that."  
"What?"  
"Undressing me with your eyes like that. We're in public, Brady."  
"And you're my wife."  
"This isn't Paris or Amsterdam. People in this city…"  
"Have about a thirty foot stick up their ass."  
"BRADY!"  
"When did you become such a prude?"  
"I'm not."  
"Oh? And when the last time you even let me touch you?"_

_They sat in the café where they regularly met for lunch on days her rehearsal schedule allowed her the time. Chloe's demeanor from across the table was haughty and she looked down her nose at him with disgust. "When you come home drunk and stinking, you can hardly expect me to be interested in…" a pretty blush colored her porcelain face, "you know."  
"Well, obviously 'for better or worse' means something different to you than it did to me."  
"For heaven's sake Brady, you make it sound as though I'm…I'm…"  
"Embarrassed to be around me."  
"NO."  
"Prove it." And he reached his hand across to rest open and welcoming in the middle of the table.  
"I never realized how childish you could be," she answered, folding her arms across her ample cleavage as though guarding it jealously.  
"I'd like to be able to say the same, but I was warned," he said, shaking his head. He was thoroughly fed up with her expectations that got a little more unreasonable with each passing day, and realized he'd finally reached his limit. "To bad, I didn't listen."  
With that, he rose from his chair and shoved it back into the table.  
She jumped as though he'd hit her and then, "Where are you going?"_

_He couldn't detect the slightest sense of worry in her tone, or in her eyes that still wore the same mixture of hurt and accusation he'd grown weary of seeing._

_"If you really gave a damn woman, you have a funny way of showing it."  
"Brady…"_

_But he'd had enough. He turned and stalked from the café, out into the square and the brilliant summer sunshine that produced a glare as it bounced off the marbled buildings. Everything about Vienna had come to signify duplicity to him. Like his wife, the place was breathtaking, at least outwardly but scratch its delicate surface and one found at heart, it was stingy and grasping. Despite its exquisite beauty, everything about the city was sterile. It was so damn concerned with appearances, the people here had forgotten that life and love and music were supposed to be messy._

_He held off grabbing his phone until he reached a side street. Her number was there. He'd come close to calling her as least six or seven times now and until this moment, always caved into the cowardice he seemed to have acquired the minute he'd said, I do. Making the call meant he'd failed. It meant he had face up to the distasteful truth that he'd married the wrong woman…not to mention the cute little cynical grin he'd have to deal with when he saw her again…the proof, she'd been right…that he missed her…terribly._

_"Brady?"_

_It was her voice on the other end and the incredulous joy with which she uttered his name was all he needed to hear…_

_Two months later_

_He had no idea what he tripped on and didn't care; about the fall or Nicole laughing her ass off when she turned around to find him sprawled out with his face in the carpet._

_"You could help me up, you know."  
"Oh no, babe…I've got a much better idea…"_

_And before he could stop her, she'd dropped on top of him and he could hear the husky timber in her voice as she continued to chuckle, leaning over. "I kind of like having you trapped down here." The whisper in his ear was seductive and he had to admit it was hardly such a bad position to be in with her body plastered the length of his back. Both hands were busy too, one reaching down his shirt and the other stroking his bicep with the same fascination she normally reserved for his cock. "What do you say," she suggested in the same tone, "to scandalizing all of Vienna right here in their oldest and most prestigious hotel?"_

_"It sounds like a riot except you're the one who has spent weeks lecturing me how careful we need to be because of Granddad, in which case, nude pictures of us splashed across the Viennese papers would hardly conceal what we've been up to." His mention of Victor put a damper on her mood and he took the opportunity to flip her on her back. Before she could scramble up, he pounced. Straight away, he had her pinned to the floor with her hands caught over her head and her gold hair fanned about her on the patterned carpeting. "Lord woman, you are damn sexy and so very…  
"Wicked?" she smirked.  
"Utterly, deliciously wicked and I was a fool."  
"You're also drunk…among other things."  
"Pretty much, yeah but…" he lowered his head until his mouth hovered a breath away from hers, "we both know how insatiable you are and disappointing a lady would make me a cad."  
"A lady," she whispered back with a wide-eyed expression that was adorable and thoroughly amused.  
Though his head was beginning to spin, he lifted his eyes to hers and nodded. "European nobility have some pretty kinky ideas when it comes to sex and the only difference I can see between you and most of them is that you are honest about it. In my book, that makes you a lady."  
"Perhaps, however in their book, it makes me a…"_

_He didn't want to hear her say it and his lips were crushing in their intensity to put an end to the conversation. Not that she complained. She never complained. She reacted to his kisses like a starving woman and after his wife's rejection night after night, he reveled in Nicole's unwavering acceptance. He'd never imagined the simple act of physically wanting someone and being wanted in return could so eclipse his boyish dreams or infatuation or whatever it was he'd felt the day of his wedding._

_And oh god, now she was sucking on his tongue and his body was began to react like she'd fucking flipped a switch. Somehow, he managed to untangle himself. "Nicole…" He had to squeeze his eyes shut a minute as there were suddenly three of her and he realized if he didn't get up now, he'd have hotel security dumping him out in the gutter behind the service entrance. It was too damn cold outside for that. "I think you're going to have to help me out here," he told her sheepishly._

_"Oh Brady." She leaned up to leave a peck on his nose, "for a favor like that, you're going to owe me big time in the morning."  
That struck him as funny and his laughter made him start coughing for lack of air and he rolled off of her and onto the floor. She sat up and shook her head in mock annoyance.  
"Let me guess," he said when he finally caught his breath. "First, I'll have to tie you up…"  
As he began reciting the list of fantasies they'd talked about only a few nights earlier, she pulled off her shoes and tossed them one at a time at her door across the hallway.  
"And I'll have to call down for some orange chocolates…it was orange, right? Not raspberry."  
"Raspberry is disgusting," she reminded him, making a face as she grabbed hold of his arms and managed to haul him into a sitting position, with precious little help from him until he realized he was upright…sort of, and feeling the wall behind him, decided all he had to do in order to stand was walk his back up the flat surface a few feet at a time and after he'd tried to make it a few inches, found himself on his ass again with Nicole in front of him laughing so hard, there were tears in her eyes.  
"Maybe I should crawl over there."_

_"That won't be necessary, sir." The accent coming from a few steps away wasn't Austrian but still, it made Brady cringe. He recognized the voice without fail as it belonged to one of his grandfather's lackeys._

_Swallowing down a sudden bout of nausea, he did what he could to stop the guilt from smothering him. She'd warned him Victor would be watching…would use their affair to his advantage and though Brady didn't doubt that Granddad was capable of such a thing, he'd ignored her fears for the most part. He told her Victor wouldn't waste his time on such petty business, but the truth was, he wanted her and he didn't give a damn about the consequences. He was beyond giving a damn about anything lately but that wouldn't matter to Victor. All Granddad cared about was sticking it to Nicole. The responsible party, as in who called who would be irrelevant, along with the fact that Nicole stayed away and out of his life as Brady had requested. All that Victor would see is that she was here now. That alone meant she'd be the one forced to pay._

_Brady stroked her arm but all he could see was the crown of her head, streaks of blond hair hiding her expression as she stared at the floor._

_"Please, Nicole…" he slipped his hand beneath her chin and was shocked when her face flew up belligerently, still refusing to meet his gaze._

_"You fucking got what you wanted, so don't start pretending it was anything else."  
"Pretending…what are you talking about?"  
But she yanked her arm away from him and slid deftly out of his reach. For a brief moment, she lifted her eyes that were too bright…brimming with despair and accusations but the instant they met his, the tears came and annoyed with her own weakness, she turned her back on both men. That was when it hit him.  
"You think I arranged for ah...Nico's brother here to…"  
"…find us together."  
"That's absurd."  
"Is it? After what I did to you and Chloe, you didn't want a little payback…maybe?"_

The images faded away but her indictment lingered along with a crushing headache, thanks to a blunt object this time instead of mixing booze and drugs. Did that make him more a fool or less?

_Damn you, Granddad…what have you gone and done now?_

They'd had it out of course when he'd arrived at the exclusive and very private rehabilitation clinic that Victor had selected in Switzerland. Victor made his options quite clear; Brady could choose to stay until he was clean and take Victor's word that everything was being taken care of, or he could leave and be arrested for possession of an illegal substance when he tried to leave the country and unfortunately, Brady knew his grandfather wouldn't have the slightest difficulty arranging that, or making certain he remained locked up for as long as necessary in a place that wouldn't be nearly as pleasant as the clinic.

The one thing Victor refused to discuss with him was Nicole. He wouldn't tell Brady where she was, if she was safe or what the hell he had in store for her...

Once Brady returned to Salem to find her pregnant with Elvis DiMera's baby, he'd been positive it had something to do with Victor's schemes and not a shred of proof. Not to mention, if it was true, it was all his fault anyway and she had every reason to want him as far away from her as possible. And that was the worst part of all because EJ was a skunk by all accounts and yet he'd done right by Nicole…not that it stopped Brady from wanting to shove his fist down the bastard's throat.

And in typical fashion when it came Nicole's luck and his own, everything had gone to hell from there.

His eye caught the photograph and he grabbed it and waved it in the air.

"Hello Granddad…I got your message," he yelled at the hidden cameras he assumed were present somewhere in the room. "And you can piss off. It was your brilliant plan that got us into this stinking mess, remember? If you take this one step further and try to screw over Stefano and all in the name of ruining Nicole, you'll only get us all torched."

A couple of floors above Brady's room, Victor listened via a monitor to his grandson. The disrespect he was spouting might be excused considering the circumstances but if there was a trait the boy shared with his mother, it was his sense of loyalty...the support he gave to that one chosen person in his life and damn...why did it have to be Nicole? If only he'd see reason. The whore wasn't worth anyone else's life, especially the child of his cherished, tragic Isabella.

"I'm sorry Brady, but I'm doing this for your own good."

He watched the monitor from the middle of the room where he was leaning over the side of the playpen which had been set up and his attention turned to its occupant when he felt her warm fingers reach out to touch him. Oh, she was a charmer to be sure. With genes like that, it was almost impossible to be anything else but it was a trait that had cursed the DiMeras for three generations now. He'd be doing the child a favor if he sent her away….very, very far away…


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

EJ's car

"So, I'm only capable of love if the guy is unattainable."

Despite her misgivings and especially the fact she could have underestimated the depth of EJ's commitment, Sami sat on her side of the car, vacillating. She wanted to believe him…desperately. But they'd been in this spot only a few months ago, and wanting to see things a certain way hadn't panned out exactly. Or maybe, her reactions had been a mite too hasty and if she'd offered him the benefit of the doubt it all would have led them here sooner…without all the pain or dealing with his father, or Nicole.

A few feet away, EJ could sense how close she was to grasping the truth of their connection. And he reminded himself not to get his hopes up because nothing pained him at this point as much as the memory of how many times she'd come this close only to back away again.

"Let's just say I think you're more in love with the chase than you are its object."  
"And look who's talking."  
"Oh no, sweetheart," came EJ's voice with a touch of a drawl, "we're not dissecting me at the moment."  
Sami snorted. "The hell we aren't. You're the one who started this fucking…" she gestured impatiently with her hand, first in his direction and then back at herself, "marathon, so if you think you're off the hook just because _I'm_ so screwed up, think again, _dearest._"  
"How is it you can make a word meant to signify affection sound so humiliating?"  
"Practice. Lots and LOTS of practice."  
"Well there, you see? You were meant to fall in love with a DiMera."  
"You just said I wasn't capable of falling in love with anyone other than myself."  
"No…" He shook his head vigorously. "No, I said the implication terrifies you."  
"I'd have to be an imbecile not to be terrified of whole…DiMera package deal…hell, look at Anna."

EJ bit his lip. "If you'd brought up Benji's wife as an example, I'd have to agree, but Anna?" and as he said her name, laughter echoed through the car.

"The woman has complaining down to an art form," sniffed Sami.  
"I'll give you that, and I'll even go so far as to agree she's not overly fond of her father-in-law but if anyone was born to fit into this family other than you, it's Anna Fredricks."

Sami didn't find the comparison complimentary but refused to argue the point. Still her response was classic Sami at her vindictive best and he wanted to cheer out loud when he saw her smile at him like a hungry lioness.

"Face it, Samantha. You belong in this family and if nothing else, you could teach us what fools we are."  
"That's _not_ my idea of a marriage."  
"Why?"  
"Because..." her voice trailed off.  
"Because you've been brainwashed into thinking that marriage is some sort of religious experience."

Now she looked at him as though he were on crack. "Excuse me?"  
"Alright, not exactly the analogy I was looking for but you don't want the chase to end, so why should it just because we promise not to go chasing after anyone else?"  
"That sounds like a round-about way of admitting life with you will never be safe."  
EJ flashed a broad grin. "Exactly."  
She stared.  
"Oh, you don't want safe, darling." He ignored the snort of disgust he heard as she tried to turn away, but he wasn't going to allow that and caught her chin gently to make certain she focused on his words. "You and I…we're not normal people. We need that adrenalin rush that comes from never quite knowing what is life will deliver in the next moment and that's what we supply each other; a lifetime devoted to intrigue."  
"Well, that ought to sound just dandy in the wedding vows."  
He let go, letting his fingers caress her skin as he did so and then sat back, still smiling. "Isn't that expected at this point?  
Furious, she leaned over and whacked him on the chest. "This isn't funny."  
"Samantha, please. I can't see you settling for a wedding event that would bore all of Salem with its tedious and mundane sentiment. I thought you had more pride than your sisters."

She couldn't help herself. Just envisioning the potential antics such a wedding would provide made her laugh in spite of how pissed she was at him. "EJ…"  
"You know I'm right."  
"Even if I thought you weren't delusional, I'm be an idiot to tell you so. You'd become even more insufferable than you are right now."  
"Well, seeing as you've spent the last two years shoving that particular opinion down my throat, hoping I'd choke on it presumably, I'm not likely to forget it and I have no reason to think you ever plan on quitting either."  
She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Let me get this straight…I'm shallow, unable to commit, psychologically scared to the point no sane guy would want to spent ten minutes with me, let alone ten years…and yet…" her voice lowered itself and he could hear the insecurities that she finally did him the honor of displaying openly. "You still want me?"

At first, he just sat and savored the moment, one he'd begun to think would never, _ever_ fucking happen. "From the second I laid eyes on you, woman," he admitted in a shaky, fervent voice of his own.

Silence took over the inside of the car…a strange sort of companionable silence that Sami had never experienced in EJ's company before. She had no more proof of his intentions than she had when they'd left the mansion and the things he had said to her were hardly flattering and yet it all made sense, in a twisted, convoluted way that made her want to laugh and cry simultaneously because he was right.

She was so screwed up, only a DiMera could make her happy.

Only _this_ DiMera.

* * *

London

Shane hung up the phone after speaking to Caroline.

Brady hadn't arrived. According to Harold, who'd finally called and checked in, the younger Black had left the DiMera mansion about thirty minutes before the butler had discovered Rafe's body. Harold said Brady had Sydney with him, but he'd not returned or arrived at Samantha's.

And he didn't answer his phone either.

This situation got stickier by the minute and as he considered Tony's revelations regarding Victor, Shane's intuition was feeding him bad vibes. The last thing he'd wanted right now was to involve anyone else in this operation. It was already too complicated but with Sydney missing, and possibly on her way to the Kiriakis mansion, it didn't' seem he had much choice. It was either contact someone he trusted, or wait until EJ arrived to find his daughter missing at which point all hell would break lose.

As he dialed Bo's number, he wondered if he could get away with just having Elvis locked up until all this was over. At least that way, whatever Stefano had planned would be taken care of, but even while he listened to Bo's cell ringing, he knew what Tony's reaction would be…one he didn't want to think about.

"Gov'ner."  
"Sorry to disturb you in the middle of dinner, Bo."  
"Not a problem."  
"Well, this might be with your new position, and the ah, situation earlier today…the one with Philip."

Seated at the pub with his daughter plucked from the childseat and nestled on his lap, Bo eyed his wife across the table. She perked up once she realized it was Shane on the other end of the line.

"You heard about that," Bo observed, not particularly surprised.  
"Are you at the office, or at home, by any chance?"  
He paused before answering and glanced around the pub, which was about half full with the tail end of the dinner rush. "No."  
"Okay, than I'd like you do me a favor. Once you're done, could you head over to Steve's place and call me back. And the sooner, the better."  
"What the hell is going on? Is this about Philip?"  
"No. At least I hope he's not involved."  
"Involved in what? Shane…"  
"I can't explain all it to you now. Just trust me, it's important."  
Bo frowned as he gazed over at Hope. "In other words, you need me to check out something to do with Vic and not ask any questions."  
"Yes."  
As usual, the answer Shane gave him was succinct and dry to the point that not even Bo could decipher anything out of it. "You do realize that I got myself in a mess already with the department last summer because of Victor and Philip and if…"  
"I don't like the idea of sending Steve over there by himself," said Shane hurriedly, feeling the tiniest bit guilty for playing on Bo's feelings this way.

Bo didn't like the idea either. In fact, he didn't like the notion of Steve coming along at all as he had a sneaking suspicion that Stephanie might be at the mansion comforting Philip and he already knew how Steve felt about that.

"Let me guess. Steve contacted you and offered his services to get the goods on Vic if you were still so inclined," suggested Bo, feeding Ciara another bite of his Neapolitan ice cream, "and you're taking him up on it."  
"I wouldn't be sending anyone over there, especially tonight if I didn't have sufficient reason to believe…"  
"Vic was up to something. Yes, I know."

The idea bothered Bo so much, he didn't even pay attention to Ciara when she grew impatient and took the spoon out of his hand. He didn't like the implications being made here, not with the imagine still so fresh in his mind of Stefano and Vic snarling at each other back the hospital earlier and though he had little reason to doubt Philip's story, the undercurrents between all the players remained complicated. He'd witnessed some rather peculiar behavior this evening, starting with Stefano himself. Victor on the other hand, had for the most part kept his cool, and it was certainly possible that his willingness to forgive Philip was due to the shock it could have been his son dying instead of Tony…or it could have been due to an entirely different set of circumstances…such as being responsible himself for what happened to Tony in some manner.

The reminder he was still on the phone came from Ciara who started banging the spoon against the table. Bo diverted her attention with more ice cream.

"I'll be at Steve's place in about ten minutes," he told Shane and shut the phone one handed, shoveling a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, and then turned another one about the same size in his wife's direction.  
Hope didn't look pleased. "I thought we had this all sorted out."  
Bo shrugged. "So did I but frankly, I'm not surprised with the way Nicole was acting, especially refusing to talk to you until she was certain Tony was dead and who was it that was going on during dinner about Brady's comments?"

He was still holding spoon and the ice cream was beginning to drip onto the table, so he ate half of it and gave the rest to Ciara.

"By the time you're done, she'll have eaten more of what's in that bowl than you," Hope admonished him, though she couldn't help herself from smiling at her daughter, "and as for Brady's comment, it was in reference to Nicole, not Victor."  
"Victor fired Philip for losing that stupid project, the one he and Tony were fighting over."  
"So?"  
Bo looked at his wife. "This is Victor we're talking about…"  
"Who doesn't do business like Stefano."  
"Since when?" snorted Bo. "And you're the last person I expected to be arguing with when it comes to Victor after what happened last summer."  
"Me? How about you Brady…first you destroy evidence when the man asks you and now when Shane calls, you agree to…."  
"I haven't agreed to anything yet. I'm just going to Steve's place..."  
"And after Shane calls and tells the two of you that Victor is up to something, you'll both go sneaking into the mansion."

Wearing half a grin, Bo leaned back in the booth. "I think you're just jealous because you weren't invited."  
"And I think you're all crazy."  
Bo laid the spoon on the table and when Ciara tried to reach for it, he picked her up and swung her as high over his head as his arms would reach and held her there until she was giggling. "Yes," Bo told her, "Mommy doesn't like missing out on these little adventures but your grandma is already babysitting tonight." With that, he brought her back down and hugged her, gazing over her dark curls at his very perturbed wife. "Sorry Fancy Face."

Hope smiled, and it was the feisty one that Bo was all too familiar with. She wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"So I'm in trouble, eh?"  
"Not necessarily," she told him, enjoying his discomfort. "Unless of course Kayla is working and can't watch Ciara…"

* * *

The Convent

"My love, we've got it!"

Anna practically burst into the chapel, and the excitement and glee in her voice was contagious. Even Lexie, trailing along behind her wore a smile and once they reached the front where Tony was waiting, his sister almost threw herself into his arms.

"You _ever_ do that to me again and you'll regret it," she warned as she kissed him on both cheeks and then squeezed him again, doing her best to convince herself this was real. Every time she shut her eyes, she saw the pale lifeless face that mirrored the one in front of her so exactly.  
Tony held her close, and the strength of his arms was comforting. "You think there'd be anything left of me once Anna got finished?" he whispered in a conspiratorial voice.  
"I think you'd have more luck with Father."  
"Or Lucifer."  
That got a laugh out her and then, "Speaking of the devil…"  
"Ah yes," he said, taking a deep breath and letting his eyes wander over to meet those of his wife. "Is the bastard in hell once and for all this time?"

Anna's smile beamed back at him and she held up a plain, hardwood box. "Ashes to ashes…"  
He grinned at her but still shook his head, bemused at her choice of a quote. "What, no Shakespeare for cousin?"  
The smile on her lips twisted. "If I'd bothered, the Marquise de Sade would have been more appropriate, don't you think?"  
"Appropriate," laughed Tony, "but depressing. How about we compromise and use Machiavelli?"  
"Is it really going to matter?" she said, wrinkling her nose at the box. "Once they all get a load of who these ashes belong to, the only thing this group of mourners are going to care about is celebrating."  
"Sounds like what we're really going to need is a jute box," said Lexie, "and an open bar."  
"That would be a pretty unique funeral for Salem."  
"Maybe we ought to just hold a parade."

"Well, before the two of you start planning an event here, remember those ashes officially belong to Tony DiMera, or as far as Father is concerned, some poor unsuspecting bloke…"  
"So, he got the text?"  
Tony grinned. "Harold said, he practically turned purple when he read the damn thing. You are a genius, my darling." He was already walking over and took the box. "Here…" he held it out for Lexie, and once it was out of his hands, slid them around his wife and before she could object and remind him they were standing in the middle of a church, she found herself dipped backwards.  
"Tony!"  
The twilight and candles in the chapel lent an inviting warmth to his dark eyes. "It's been four days…four bloody interminable days that dragged along like an hour in purgatory and you know," he whispered, "how that affects me."  
Anna couldn't help but giggle, and she was more than a willing participant when he kissed her soundly.

Standing to the side, Lexie rolled her eyes and when they didn't stop after a few seconds, looked down at the box in her hands. It seemed so small to hold the remains of someone who'd spent all his time and energy trying to drive them mad for how many years now? This day got more surreal by the second…and embarrassing.

"I'd love to know how anyone who had to witness this in the past ever mistook Andre for you," she grumbled.  
They were both standing upright now at least.  
"I've been curious on that score myself," remarked her brother. He still had his hands all over Anna and from the looks of him, wasn't thrilled at the prospect of behaving himself. Maybe she just needed to be blunt.  
"So, what now?"

Not sure what she'd been expecting…perhaps a snotty remark or a glare from Anna, she had to settle for a wan smile. She watched Tony trace Anna's mouth, as though to memorize it with his finger and then with one more peck on her lips, stepped back. Pointing at the box, Anna asked, "did you want to take that with you?"  
"Take it where," asked Lexie, still in the dark about what was going on between the two of them, besides the obvious.

Tony and Anna looked at each other and she shook her head with a chuckle "Sorry, I've done my fill of explaining for one night. It's your turn."

His eyes traveled from his wife's face to his sister's and then to the box. "Well, my cousin and I are going on a little outing."

Lexie had never in her life experienced any of her mother's dreaded premonitions and she sure as hell didn't want to start, but the minute she heard the words come out of Tony's mouth, she knew what he was talking about and she didn't like it.

"You're going to the mansion."  
Instead of answering, he held his hand out to take the box.  
"Are you nuts?" she fumed at him.  
For once he didn't laugh, not even sarcastically. "This isn't over yet, Alexandra and I know what I'm doing. I told you that last fall at the pub."  
"Why?" She held onto the box and stepped out of his reach.  
And he didn't make a move to grab it but stood and suddenly he looked tired. "You don't honestly need an answer to that question, do you? For Christ's sake, I just went ten rounds with Elvis and now I need to convince you too?  
Instead of answering him, she stared down at the box and he could see her brow furrow in confusion.  
He let out a sigh in response was plainly audible. "Is it that you don't trust me, or that you don't trust Father?"  
"How about both."  
That made him chuckle in amusement. "Okay, that was honest enough…"  
"Tony…" but she didn't get any further.

He reached over and gently lifted her chin until he could see all the misery and frustration in her eyes, accusing him and after what her day had consisted of, he couldn't really blame her.

On the other hand, this was as much for her as it was for any of the rest of them.

"You want Father's antics to continue?"  
"NO."  
But still she clung to the box and remarkably, Anna hadn't uttered a single word so far, or even choked back anything that could be mistaken for a snort of laughter.

_Damn it, why did everyone in this family have to be so infernally pig-headed?_

"Is this your way of telling me you expect to come along?" he asked his sister more out of irritation than anything else and that finally got a rise out of his wife.  
"If she's coming along, so am I."  
Tony glared at her. "Well hell, why don't see just call up Roman and Abe and invite the whole bloody police department along too, and, oh I don't know, maybe Victor and…"

"Alright," snapped Lexie, shoving the box in his direction. "It's not like any of you ever listen to me anyway but if you think I'm going to patch you up if something happens…or b…" at that point she bit off the rest of her tirade but still she quivered, furious with the both of them.

Tony merely took the box from her and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "The only grave digging conducted this evening will be me and Harold unearthing a little surprise for the old man…" Tony smiled only he wasn't looking at her anymore, but at the box containing his cousin's ashes, and his smile was twisted. "…a ghost he'll be certain is me."


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Bo's SUV

"I tell you it really sucks Junior wasn't the one on that pier today."  
"Yeah, you've only mentioned that half-a-dozen times now, Steve…not that I disagree…"  
"After hearing the dude fathered another kid on Sami?" And immediately a rude snort erupted from the backseat. "Where the hell did that girl pick up her slimy taste in men."  
Bo shook his head. "Roman is going to have a coronary when he hears about this."  
"Big brother ain't the problem, Beauregard, Just how do you plan to keep Junior from tagging along behind us to Vic's?

"If only," laughed Hope. "After today, I wouldn't doubt EJ will call Stefano and the first thing _he'll_ do is send over a hit man to take out everyone except Sydney."  
"This is what I get for opening my big mouth to Donovan," griped Steve. "Shit, all I cared about was proving to Stephanie the old man's a crook and instead what am I doing? Rescuing Junior's kid."

For a minute Hope considered suggesting that he try and look at this from a different perspective but figured Steve would only use it as one more opportunity to work himself up about Elvis which was the last thing they needed right now. "Maybe it's just me, but either of you feel as though Shane was rather stingy with the details…like who's providing him all this information about EJ and Sami's secret…the one EJ didn't know about but Victor did?"

"Donovan's always been stingy."  
Sitting in the front passenger seat, Hope turned a mischievous grin in Steve's direction. "Well yeah, with you I do remember he was cautious, being that you were such a fine, upstanding citizen and all."  
"Didn't stop him from calling me when he needed help though, did it?"  
"When you two are finished flirting…" began Bo.  
"Flirting?" snorted Steve. "Who, me? I never flirt with old married women, Kayla would…"  
"Put you on diaper duty for a month…maybe more."  
Through her laughter, Hope nodded. "Listen to him Steve. He knows what he's talking about."  
"Oh Fancyface, you wouldn't be so cruel to poor Beauregard."  
"Of course not. He's the one who made the bet."  
A sigh came for the drivers seat "Could we please change the subject?"

Hope bit her lip and sent a saucy smirk in Steve's direction she knew husband wouldn't miss.

"Change the subject," said Steve, not bothering to hide his irritation, "back to Elvis no doubt."  
"Actually, I was thinking of Nicole."  
"Someone else with lousy taste in men."  
"Steve…"  
"Just saying," he shrugged. "So, what about Nicole?"  
"Tell him Hope. About what Lexie said to you after the rest of Nicole's soon-to-be relatives left the hospital."

Dividing her attention between the snow still flying at the windshield and Steve in the back seat, Hope explained. "One of the surgical nurses walked in on Nicole berating Tony…"  
"Today?" Even Steve sounded shocked and watched Hope nod carefully.  
"Not even thirty minutes after he came out of surgery. The nurse insisted that Nicole leave, but when Daniel rushed in shortly afterwards to resuscitate Tony, he had to do the same thing; kick Nicole out."  
"And then she proceeded to back up Phil's story."  
Again Hope nodded, though she looked a bit more uncomfortable this time. "But not until she talked to EJ first."  
"Alone?"  
"No. She kept asking him if Tony was able to talk to him before he died."

Steve didn't say anything at first but when he managed to catch Hope's eye, he could tell she too shared his suspicion.

"Tony found out somehow the kid wasn't hers."  
"Possibly."  
"And blackmailed her."  
"No…"  
"Come on, I realize the charm can be oh, so blinding but the guy is still a DiMera."

A chuckle slipped out of Hope at his words and it took him by surprise. "He'd hang Nicole by her toenails, yeah and then feed to her whatever god awful thing lives in the basement at that mausoleum but not until he fed her to Elvis first and Nicole didn't have anything to bargain with. It's not like he needed money…"  
"Or daddy's attention."  
"No," interjected Bo at this point. "Tony had more than enough of that over the years to know what it would get him."

Without warning, Benji's face materialized in Steve's mind, and the coffin and then the queasy sense of vulnerability and fury that always seemed to accompany it. A year and a half already and Stefano remained free and alive…healthy but another one of his children was dead. "I wonder if we're headed in the right direction tonight."  
"I thought you were so determined to get the goods on Victor and..."  
"I am, but I smell a rat here."  
"Oh?" Hope sounded genuinely curious.  
"Well don't you? If Tony and Vic figured out Sydney wasn't Nicole's child, ten to one, so did the old man."  
"Or he helped Nicole steal the kid in the first place," suggested Bo.  
"Exactly."  
"Okay, so Stefano knew," said Hope. "You're not saying…"  
"He'd murder his least favorite to keep his golden boy from learning the truth? Steve let that sink in before he added, "sounds like the old man to me."

Silence took over the interior of the SUV. Up in the driver's seat, Bo stared out into the darkness and heard again Stefano berating himself to Elvis earlier at the hospital…how terribly he'd treated Tony, disowning him earlier. Bo couldn't help but wonder if Tony had laughed in the old man's face. Probably. And as usual, it was Stefano who'd managed to get the last laugh. "Damn, I'm tired of watching that bastard bury his own kids," he muttered.

"Hey, I'll help him bury Elvis," said Steve.  
"Well, first we find Sydney, since we promised Shane. That and I'd like my niece back where she belongs with her mother. And I'm worried about Brady…"  
"And Philip if Vic got him involved in a murder," added Hope who watched her husband's jaw clench tightly as he thought about the consequences for his brother. Course as usual, it was Steve who voiced the obvious.  
"If Philip _is_ involved, the Salem PD will be the least of his worries."

* * *

Sami's Townhouse

"What do you mean she's not here? Sami's tone was frantic and rose to a crescendo in a matter of seconds." Harold said…"  
"Harold? Calm down honey, and tell me, _who_ is Harold?"

Despite the fact that Sami wasn't even looking at her, Caroline had her finger up to her lips to remind her granddaughter there were sleeping children down the hall.

"He said she was safe…that Rafe sent her here."  
"Who is Harold?" she repeated, hoping to catch Sami's attention by raising her voice and then nearly jumped out of her skin when the front door banged open and EJ appeared. Her head whipped back about around to eye Sami questioningly but her granddaughter was distraught and practically on the verge of a nervous breakdown. No wonder with EJ barging in. Something was going on and Caroline didn't appreciate being in the dark about it. Of course, this had been the case from the minute Sami called her earlier. "And what would Rafe be doing with…"  
"Harold is our new butler," EJ explained before she got any further as he closed the front door. He'd run back down to the car to grab his gym bag. A few essentials were necessary, as he'd be spending the night. "And I'm sorry for the confusion, Mrs. Brady, but Sydney's welfare was in question at the mansion after…"

"Oh dear," said Caroline, distressed now, "EJ, I'm so sorry about Tony." Her suspicion dissolved as though it hadn't existed at all and she took EJ's hand, squeezing it gently and gazing up into his face with heartfelt sympathy he didn't get from any other member of the family. As she did so, he squirmed, hoping Samantha wouldn't open her mouth and say anything. There was explaining enough to last the next hour at least.

"So, Sydney is tucked in already?"  
Sami exploded. "She's not HERE. That's what I've been trying to…Sydney never arrived."  
EJ looked at her stupidly and when he said nothing, her eye narrowed.  
"You think I'm joking?"  
"No, but…" He sucked in a deep breath and fished around for his phone, locating it in the pocket inside his coat.  
"Who are you calling?  
"Harold of course," he said, just barely hanging onto what was left of his temper.  
"Why not Rafe? asked Caroline, trying to be helpful. "Perhaps he's on his way over here right now with the child."

That was too much for Sami. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and though still unaware of what could be so wrong, Caroline reached over and coaxed her into an embrace and held her tightly, patting her back, whispering that everything would be okay. "Rafe is a smart lad, he'd find a way..."  
"Oh my God, that's it." Her voice was still nasally but she took a step back. "Did he call here earlier, asking for me?"  
Caroline shook her head, confused.  
"Rafe."  
"Oh…ah no," replied Caroline, feeling suddenly as though the whole situation were becoming a minefield.

Sami's face fell but the fear she was experiencing was even worse and she could barely stand still. She twisted out of her grandmother's arms and grabbed one of Allie's stuffed toys lying on the floor next to the couch. Caroline's heart broke her see her this upset. "I'm sorry my dear but the only one who called while you were gone was Shane asking…or wanting to know if Brady had arrived. I think he wanted to speak to him, maybe about his father?"

Sami and EJ stopped what they were doing and stared across the room at each other. Both looked worried and EJ's worry quickly developed into a desire to swear at the top of his lungs, which he stifled.

"Brilliant," he snapped. "That's just bloody brilliant. Handing my daughter over to that woman's lover. Tell me sweetheart, just how is it you managed to stay alive these past few months with that rocket scientist providing protection?"  
"And how is this Rafe's fault, exactly? All he knew about Brady was that the two of us were related."  
"All that time hanging around in witness protection and you never discussed Nicole's past with him?"  
"Why would I?"  
"You mean other than it being your favorite topic of conversation?"

Caroline's gaze followed this exchange back and forth and as it escalated, she leaned back to sit on the arm of the couch and glanced at her watch. If they kept this up, she figured all three children would be awake and screaming in a minute or two.

"Nicole is sure as hell NOT my favorite topic of conversation…"  
"Since when?"  
Sami's eyed widened furiously and he kind of figured she was going to hit him. "You pig, how _dare_ you…"

She'd taken a step in his direction but before she got any further, the bell rang.

Still angry, EJ spun on his heel and yanked the door open. As he'd not been expecting Brady, he wasn't surprised to find other faces instead, though the sight of Steve Johnson behind Bo and Hope didn't exactly improve his mood and he heaved a sigh.

"What?"  
Bo and Hope glanced at each other. "We would like to talk to Sami," said Bo, using his most official tone and praying DiMera would be reasonable for a change.

"Uncle Bo…" The tenor of her voice had changed completely and EJ rolled his eyes. Seriously, how much more fucked up could this day get, he wondered. Elbowing him to stand aside, Sami invited in the entire bunch of them and left him standing alone next to the door, which was still wide open. He was tempted to slip out and follow his hunch but there was no way in hell these three would be here if they didn't have some kind of information, whether about Sydney or Tony, and he had a feeling he'd better stay and listen to it.

* * *

DiMera Mansion

Harold opened the back door to the Count. Bundled up in a leather jacket, he wore a scarf wound around the lower half of his face and a hat to hide his feature though none of it was adequate for a night as cold as this. When the door swept open, he was stamping his boots on the mat and wore a dusting of snow strewn over his back and shoulders that he brushed off as he entered the house. He pulled the hat off and knocked it against his leg before handing it to Harold but kept the scarf along with a rather plain wooden box tucked underneath his arm. He didn't unzip his jacket right away either.

"There's coffee in the kitchen," Harold told him.  
Tony nodded but instead of heading in that direction, met Harold's gaze and asked something rather unexpected. "Where is Rafe?"  
Showing little to indicate his feelings on the matter, Harold pointed down the hall towards the door that led to both the elevator and the exit beyond. "The stable, right inside the main doors."

For a brief moment, Tony seemed about to say something else but the butler's reserve changed his mind and instead, he merely laid his hand on man's shoulder. Then he walked towards the door that would lead him outside to a covered walkway and beyond to the stables.

It was cold, though not icy, being the wind had died back down. Still, the closer Tony got to the entrance that led inside, the greater the chill that took hold of him and he wrapped his arms around his chest to keep from shivering. He'd tired lecturing himself all the way over because there was no bloody reason to feel this way. The man wasn't a fool. He was a spy for god's sake and to him, busting open the DiMera Organization had presented quite the opportunity not to mention a chance at vindication but even as the rationalizations piled one on top of the other, the disgust Tony experienced back in the church continued hounding him. Rafe would never have been assigned to this case if not Tony's intervention.

He'd done this, and for his own selfish reasons.

And it'd been necessary, yes. This madness had to end if EJ's children were to have any kind of future but having been robbed of his own chance to have a family, he couldn't simply ignore what he'd done to Rafe either.

It took a certain arrogance assuming his family's survival important enough to risk someone else's life this way. It smacked of playing God. And necessity aside, Tony had little desire to toy with people like his father, not after all the years of having to be a witness to the constant obsessing over an heir and revenge that accomplished nothing other than to rain down murder and mayhem on the children he professed to love. Those were consequences Tony could do without but to stand aside and do nothing had consequences too. He could happily admit the temptation to wash his hands of the lot of them seemed no more than they deserved after Stefano returned but he was seeing the cycle begin again and his niece and nephews deserved better than what their grandfather had in store for them

Lost in these thoughts, he found himself suddenly at the double doors leading into the stable.

They weren't closed all the way. Usually the air was a tad warmer inside but that wasn't the case tonight and that was probably for the best. A dim bulb hanging from the ceiling cast a hazy film across everything in sight; the floor boards and tackle strung up on the walls, the saddle in need of repair and propped astride the top of a stall at the far end of the table that would have normally held tools and supplies, perhaps even a bale of hay but instead was taken up with Rafe's body. And it wasn't quite long enough for the job. His legs stuck out. And draped over the top three quarters of him was one of the blankets used for the horses.

How was it, Tony wondered, he felt more pity for the man laid out here than he did for so many of his father's other victims? Even poor Benji whom he'd barely met…his brother and a perfect stranger to him, thanks to Stefano.

"And you," he muttered, squeezing the box under his arm.

It took only a few steps for Tony to reach the table. He peeled the blanket back about half way, far enough to see Rafe's chest, and the dark stain on his shirt that was wrinkled and torn. One hole had ripped away the bottom on his front pocket and Tony noticed a shine that could be metallic. Gold.

Perhaps it was melancholy that made Tony glance up at Rafe's still features before invading his privacy. It was a strong face; fine and young…and dead. "Is this what you wanted all along, Agent Hernandez? Why you insisted on taking the job despite the warnings from Shane…the stories we told you…" which only seemed to spur the young man on instead of deterring him. But the memory didn't ease Tony's conscious. And he had a good idea of what Rafe kept in his pocket and sure enough, when he reached inside, there was a chain and suspended from it, a woman's locket, etched with fancy scroll-work on the back. Flipping it over, he found the front bore a single ornate letter.

M.

It stood for Margarite if Tony's dossier had been correct.

There had been pictures too. A Spanish beauty with fiery green eyes and in all likelihood, a temper to match…the kind of woman who stole a man's sanity along with his heart and soul.

Tony didn't open the locket. Instead, he lifted Rafe's head just enough to slip the chain around his neck, fixing the clasp so that the locket lay gleaming on the younger man's chest. Tony laid his hand over it. "I'd ask your forgiveness but that seems extremely vulgar under the circumstances," he said lightly in an effort to keep a reign on his emotions. _Why, you ingrate? He performed the bloody task you were anticipating for him but having the decency to thank him for it would kill you?_ Tony felt skin cold and clammy beneath his fingers.

But what did he owe the dead? After all, an apology would serve only to ease his own conscious and Tony found that idea hypocritical at best.

_So what are you doing here?_

A knot formed and it burned Tony's throat in earnest now as the others began crowding in on him. Vultures they were. Siblings and rivals and lovers but sharing a single trait alright...a tenacity more diabolical than anything mortal, even Father, and Tony knew without bothering to sense it that young Hernandez would find sanctuary in their midst. Another specter added to the mob bent on hounding him until he did the unthinkable...the one act the rest of the family could or would not.

He swallowed hard as he lifted his hand away and replaced the shroud.

"Ready for a show then, are we," he said, the sarcasm in his tone sharper than he'd anticipated and the dry whisperings ceased. "Well then, come along..."


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

Sami's Townhouse

EJ stood in the background, refusing to sit.

So did Johnson. And even though he was equipped with only one good eye, he'd assigned himself the task of surveillance and glared balefully at the younger man from behind the couch where Bo and Hope and Samantha all sat, grouped together.

In contrast to their brother-in-law, Bo and Hope ignored EJ completely, far more worried with how their announcement would affect Samantha, and Caroline who they'd talked into sticking around.

And it soon became apparent why.

Hearing they'd been contacted by the ISA bothered EJ at first until the reasoning they displayed made it clear they were still in the dark about certain aspects. Donovan hadn't divulged the entire story. Thank God. There were already too many others privy to Tony's true status. And while it seemed a small enough detail in the midst of so many others, it was the one that could allow the three detectives nosing around to construe motives in quite a different light. And EJ couldn't have that…not until he learned whatever the hell his brother was up to. This agenda of Tony's in regard to Stefano was understandable but as EJ thought back, replaying over and over in his mind his argument with Harold barely an hour earlier, he was becoming troubled. It was quite possible that Baker was up to his eyeballs in keeping Stefano and Victor's secrets and EJ had a bad feeling that Tony meant to carve them out of the doctor if necessary. If that happened, he had to reach Tony before anyone else did…

"Victor?"  
Samantha's duplicity skills around her family left something to be desired lately. She didn't even try to cover her lack of surprise, and Bo's disappointment was just as obvious.  
"You knew?"  
Samantha looked sheepish though at least she didn't glance in EJ's direction. "Only that the doctor who delivered my baby is apparently working for both Stefano and Victor."

That shocked the rest of the Bradys in the room. In fact, Caroline was indignant.

"I don't…I refuse to believe Victor would do that…work with Stefano. Come on, he took Sydney because like the rest of us, he believed she was Nicole's child, a…and he's feeling cornered after Stefano's behavior…all the threats. He knows what that man is capable of, not to mention what he has put us through and he'd never…" her words trailed off into an awkward silence and she glanced with consternation at her son. "Bo?"

"Ma, I'm sorry but…"  
"BUT?"  
"We both know that Victor is prone to…"  
"He's scum," finished Johnson for him when Bo's voice faltered. "A fact he has proven time and time again. Look at the way he's treated your children Caroline, _all_ of them, including his son here and I know how single minded he can be when he's after something. The guy is relentless. That business with Claire year before last was just another example."

"But he did that because of Philip. It was misguided, certainly but it wasn't done out of…"  
"Malice?" It was Hope who spoke up this time, unable to simply listen to Caroline make excuses knowing the hell Victor put her son through. "Taking Philip's side over that of his grandson…the child's father."  
"Okay, but that is still very different than what the three of you are telling me now," insisted the older woman. "He'd _never_ trust Stefano."

"Probably not," said Steve with a shrug. "Which only gives him more of a motive to take Sydney if their deal went sour, and let's face it, control of Stefano's granddaughter would guarantee the old man, and anyone else interested, kept their paws off Phil after what happened at the pier today." And as he pointed this out to his mother-in-law, he glanced over at EJ. For a second, everyone in the room glanced at EJ. Perhaps they were expecting a response of some kind but he remained stubbornly silent.

If Victor was fool enough to do this thing, he'd pay in kind but EJ wasn't about to provide either Brady the evidence necessary to prosecute him for it.

And anyway, he wasn't all that convinced as yet. Victor was only one of several possibilities here and EJ hadn't ruled out his father or Nicole…especially Nicole since Rafe handed Sydney over to Brady Black of all people...who'd been so very eager to rescue the slut.

"And you have nothing to say after threatening my brother earlier?" commented Bo, back to using his official tone which only served to rile EJ's temper.

"This had better not be your way of suggesting that I or any other member of the family pushed Victor into taking this step," he warned Bo coldly, ignoring the murderous look he was getting from Johnson. "If Donovan is right, and it's Kiriakis who kidnapped my daughter, I expect that you will do you duty, Commissioner, despite the fact you refused to do so earlier today."

"It was _your_ fiance who backed up Philip's story," Hope reminded him but EJ was unimpressed and folding his arms across his chest, shot back without missing a beat.  
"And did you come looking for my fiance later on…_after_ you spoke to my sister and learned of Nicole's behavior in Tony's room today?"  
The instant of embarrassment he read in Hope's eyes said it all.  
"No, of course you didn't."  
"Tony's fall was an accident."  
"What happened on the pier, maybe, but not his death."  
"We don't have any proof of that…"  
"And you're not doing your job to find it either," he snapped.

"Oh come on Junior, surely you can do better than that," chuckled Steve with a sneer hanging like a lazy drawl beneath the words and instantly, EJ saw red but he didn't get more than a few steps before Samantha was in front of him, her hands on his chest and her eyes imploring him.  
"EJ, no…this isn't the time to get roped into an argument over Tony or _whatever_ happened. Think of your daughter…"  
"I AM, but I'm NOT going to listen to that piece of trash…"  
"He's my uncle," she hissed at him.  
"I don't give a damn who he is. After what happened today, he has no fucking right to show such disrespect to me or my brother."  
"Yeah," said Steve, shaking his head, "the brother you and daddy dearest were moping over in the hospital. Tell me again, how many times has Stefano tried to destroy him? And seeing as you're following in your daddy's footsteps..."  
EJ froze.  
"Isn't that right?"  
"Shut your FUCKING mouth or by God, I'll…"  
"STOP IT!"

Samantha had taken a step back and she screamed at both of them. Her face was flushed and livid, mostly because she was scared to death with Sydney missing and beyond caring about the rest of this crap. She looked ready to take a swing at the next person to open their mouth. For a tense minute, it felt as though the entire room held its breath, waiting for her to speak or start throwing things. Finally, she turned back to her family.

"Uncle Bo, I appreciate that you came over here to explain what you learned, truly but that doesn't give you the right to interrogate Sydney's father, and I've heard all the stories about what he did to you as well," she continued as she raised her eyes to face Steve, "but I thought you had more class than to come here after what happened to Tony today, hoping to twist the knife in a little deeper."

She could see neither of her uncles or Aunt Hope thought too much of her sticking up for EJ.

"I'm here for one reason, _Princess_," Steve told her, the sarcasm cutting as he threw in the endearment, "because my daughter…_your_ cousin is mixed up with someone who is going to cause her the same kind of grief this sadistic jerk," he flipped a finger at EJ, "has caused you…"  
"And I'll thank you to keep your nose out of my personal life," she snarled back at him.  
"Sami!"  
Her grandmother's tone was severe but Sami wasn't going to put up with their censure any longer.  
"Steve wasn't exactly anybody's choice for husband of the year when he began seeing Aunt Kayla, most especially yours, Grandma."  
"That will be enough of that."  
"Oh no…I'm the one who's had enough of all you judging my decisions and looking down your nose thinking, here goes Samantha Gene again, screwing up her life and getting involved with the wrong sort. Well, it's not your call. It's mine. If I want to see EJ, I'll see EJ and If I want to see Ra…"

She nearly choked on the name when she tried to get it out and unable to keep her emotions together any longer turned to bury her face in EJ's chest and hide from the truth in the comfort of his arms.

Another awkward silence ensued and as he sat reflecting on how upset his niece was, bits and pieces of the situation began to click together in Bo's mind and he looked over at the two of them, clinging to each other.

"Where _is_ Rafe, by the way?"  
As he met Brady's eyes, EJ knew he'd figured out the man was working for Shane, or at least guessed and would call Donovan the minute they all left if EJ didn't get it over with now.  
"Dead…at the mansion a few hours ago apparently. And given my name is fixed permanently on top of the suspect list in this town, I'll save you having to haul me downtown. I had nothing to do with it."  
Johnson stared back, his suspicion almost comical. "You're going to dump this one all on daddy, eh?"  
EJ's snort was painfully amused. If only he could equate them with the whole story but he didn't dare yet. "You'll have to speak to Stefano since I have no idea what the circumstances entailed. I was otherwise engaged…across town."  
"With whom?" asked Bo.  
"Well, if you must know, with Anna and Lexie, arranging my brother's funeral and…" he paused now and faced Samantha who'd looked up curiously at his story. Her eyes were red from crying and worried, but also held an air of inquiry. "…busy hearing Nicole's confession," he told her dryly.

"You lied to me." Both EJ and Sami turned when Hope spoke up. "Back at the hospital when I asked precisely what information Tony gave to you. Remember?"  
He shook his head. "I learned about my wife's dirty little deeds from Anna," he replied smoothly, and faced Hope without even a twinge of guilt. After all, it was partially true.

But Hope was still not buying it "Tony went to the trouble of telling his wife…who, I'll remind you has been out of the country since last December…but not you?"  
"According to Anna, he was held off because he lacked proof and…"  
"Being you haven't listened to any of his other advice, figured you'd call him a liar?"  
EJ had the decency to look embarrassed at this point and after taking a deep breath, exhaled it slowly and admitted, "No doubt."  
"Is that why you're not all that broken up about his death?"  
"Excuse me?"  
And with that retort, Sami could feel his whole body become rigid.  
"Hope..." Though Caroline usually didn't interfere in her children's investigative duties, she shook her head at her daughter-in-law, warning her not to go any further but Steve picked up immediately on what Hope was seeing and searched EJ's face with a relentless stare. So did Bo.

"What is it you're suggesting?" EJ asked in a tone that was every bit as menacing as Johnson's demeanor.

Hope appeared reluctant to voice her suspicions all of the sudden but Caroline's displeasure wasn't enough to stop Steve and he spoke up when Hope did not.

"Tony washed his hands of the two of you, didn't he? Got fed up with the way both you and the old man treated him and decided it was time to teach you a lesson…one I can imagine didn't please Stefano."  
EJ almost sighed in relief. "He was leaving, yes…"  
"With the fuel's project," Steve reminded him.  
"So?"  
It was Bo who spoke up now, having gotten some of the story out of Philip. "He had the blueprints, and from what he told my brother, the means to carry through on developing them."

This time EJ said nothing and waited for the punch line, as he had a pretty good idea of where they were headed with this with this now.

"If I know the old man," Bo told him bluntly, "he'd never tolerate Tony of all people gaining such an advantage over him or his heir apparent."  
"And you are accusing me of…"  
But before he could finish, Sami let lose.

"You can't possibly be accusing him…EJ would NEVER harm Tony, or stand by and let Stefano do it either."  
"Listen to yourself, Sami. You know better than anyone what Elvis is capable of doing to the people he _says_ he loves."  
"That's…"  
"Different?"  
"A whole other time and place, and yes, I know he's hurt people. So have I…but…I've changed."  
"Don't be a fool, girl," Johnson growled at her in disgust, "believing he's undergone some miraculous conversion."  
"What, like you?"  
Steve shook his head vehemently. "Its not the same thing at all."  
"Okay, so you're still a rogue…all the more reason to lay off the hypocrisy…"  
"Sami, _don't_," said Bo, interrupting but Sami wasn't done and she knew she had a way to shut them all up finally.  
"Did the three of you come here to help us find our daughter, or is this a witch hunt?" she demanded.  
"Its police business and that includes…"  
"This stupid interrogation over a death you've already ruled an accident."

Behind the couch, Steve shook his head again. "You're making a mistake Sami, trusting the wrong people."  
"And how often did Aunt Kayla get fed that same old song and dance?"

"Well, the girl certainly inherited her full share of the Brady stubbornness," Steve muttered in a low voice directed at Bo.

Glancing sideways, EJ couldn't help the urge he had to smile. He'd been worried when this hoard arrived. There were here to badger her…point out what a terrible mistake it was to have another child with EJ because it automatically put that child in danger and if it wasn't for Sydney's paternity, she'd be home safe at that very moment. True enough perhaps but behavior that was at worst, cruel and at best, tactless. And, they'd underestimated her. Shit, so had he as Tony accused him of doing on a few hours earlier. Of course, watching her grovel over the last year and a half for their approval hadn't helped much but it seemed Samantha had grown tired of that…or maybe if he was lucky, she was beginning to recognize her family's worst fear…that unless she agreed to play along with the guilt trips they did their best to disguise as concern, they'd have no control over her. And a Samantha Brady who defied those rules was rather a terrifying thought.

"So, what's it going to be? Are you guys going to Victor's to find our daughter…or will EJ and I have to do it ourselves?"

Looking faintly disgusted, Bo stood up and eyed the two of them. "You step one foot on Kiriakis property Elvis, and I'll arrest you."  
"And your father…when you find the evidence that he's kidnapped our child," said EJ, "will you be arresting him?"

He felt Samantha's hand on his arm, but knew what he was doing. He had few doubts they'd bring Sydney back when they found her…_if_ they found her, and should Donovan's information be correct, he'd deal with Victor in his own way, whether Bo arrested his father or not but he wanted all three convinced his aim was to follow along behind them. The last place he wanted them snooping tonight was the DiMera mansion.

Bo's answer was terse and to the point. "Yes."

And that was Caroline's limit. She stood up as well and with a look of misery on her face, said something about checking on the children and disappeared down the hall.

Sami couldn't blame her. The tension in the living room had reached the level of nails gouging a chalkboard. God, how tired she was of being put on the spot like this, the lot of them demanding she tow the family line. How the hell was that any different than the way Stefano treated his children? Deep down, she knew it wasn't the same, but predictably, the hypocrisy reared its ugly head as usual and she was fed up with it. Her path was her decision and it was damn well going to be what made her happy, and screw appearances. They'd all just have to learn to accept it…the way they'd accepted the other skeletons they liked to pretend didn't exist…like Steve's very checkered past and her Aunt Kimberly's, not to mention the humongous elephant sitting in the room tonight…her grandmother's embarrassing past with Victor. This wasn't a family teeming with saints.

Once Caroline left the room, there didn't seem to be anything left to say, or more to the point, anything that wouldn't erupt into another argument, and she could see that Uncle Bo and Aunt Hope were inclined to avoid anymore of that, thankfully. But Uncle Steve wouldn't even look at her.

And it did upset her. She knew he had plenty of reason for hating EJ, and the way she'd used Steve's past against him tonight was inexcusable after the years he'd lost and what he'd suffered because of the man standing in the same room with them, but he was home now…with his wife and his children. That was all Sami wanted. Her children and a man who loved her as completely as her Aunt Kayla loved Steve…without reservations and in spite of his numerous flaws.

Until she'd met EJ, no one had ever done the same for her…

And she trusted in her heart what she'd told Steve. EJ might still be a DiMera. with all the capricious ideas of morality that seemed a prerequisite, but his children were Bradys too. He'd not do anything to harm their relatives. A few years ago yes, but like Steve, he'd been through the crucible. He's seen the pain his actions had caused and perhaps he'd not paid for it as Steve demanded, but he'd suffered all the same. In fact, she'd begun to think that ending up related to Stefano was punishment enough.

"We'll call you as soon as we find her," Bo said, his hand on her shoulder as she walked them to the door. "And I meant what I said to EJ…so do what you can to keep him here or his accommodations tonight won't be much of an improvement on those Victor would happily provide him."

Sami gave him a brief nod. She figured her chances of talking EJ into staying put were on par with convincing Steve to give the attitude a break. In other words, a big fat zero. Still, she thanked all of them as they filed out. Once they were gone and the door closed, she stood staring at it, a little afraid to turn around and find her instincts were just as she suspected.

"Samantha."  
"What?"  
"Would you please turn around and look at me."  
"I don't think I want to." For some unfathomable reason, she imagined him grinning at her petulance. "And knock it off. This situation is grotesque…not funny."  
"It wasn't the situation exactly…"  
"That's just great. You _were_ laughing at me." And he didn't bother denying it but when she swung around, even more ticked off now and ready to lash out, she found him gazing at her with admiration. "_That_ is not going to work either," she told him, glaring back obstinately.  
"Please Samantha, just…come sit…there are a few things I need to…" a grimace twisted his lips, "explain."  
Her immediate thought was to demand why, after tossing out a few other colorful adjectives but she stifled the urge, partly because she was curious. He wasn't rushing out the door to follow them. That being the case, she walked back and dropped with exhaustion onto the couch. "Okay, what?"


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

DiMera Mansion

Tony strolled into the kitchen without saying a word to Harold and proceeded to the counter where he poured his own coffee.

_Good a time as any,_ Harold told himself as he stared at the man's back. "I'm afraid your brother wasn't satisfied with the explanation you afforded him earlier. He said he'd be back. Tonight."

Tony slid the carafe back onto the warming pad. "Of course." He looked over and flashed a wry smile at the butler. "Elvis fears I've reached my limit with the old man and come back to engineer murder and mayhem."  
"You never know, he might find that a more tolerable solution than the one you and Donovan cooked up."  
"So would I…_if_ I believed for an instant it would take."

The continuous array of jokes these people tossed about when it came to death had amused Harold up to this point but he wasn't really in the mood tonight and his expression had a sobering effect.

"Sorry."  
Tony's regret appeared rather more genuine than his brother's and Harold couldn't help thinking he ought to be after setting this up, but his censure didn't faze the Count.

"I did respect your partner…"  
"Maybe, but it didn't stop you from using him, did it?"

It wasn't uttered with rancor especially and Tony did him the courtesy of being frank.  
"No."

Momentarily, the two men eyed each other from where they stood and slowly, Harold accepted the fact that no matter what Tony's motives or actions, Rafe would have exercised the influence he'd hung onto in order to secure this assignment. Tony simply made it a little easier. He'd not coerced Rafe into accepting it, and he certainly wasn't the one responsible for Rafe's past. _That_ was the reason his partner was dead tonight, Harold reminded himself, more than any action on the part of the Count, or his father.

But accepting these circumstances didn't rule out the possibility of Tony doing what he felt necessary since what mattered to him was coming out the winner in this shell game. And that meant he'd make sacrifices, and if one of them ended up being Harold, he'd follow through… distressed perhaps but follow through nonetheless and it wasn't by any means a new development. Tony had been candid about his loyalties from the beginning.

"So is my father still…sleeping?"  
Harold nodded. "And the doctor is up in the laboratory, but I'd go armed if I were you."  
"Yes, I'd imagine the good doctor is getting pretty desperate about now."  
"And he's had plenty of time to think up any number of elaborate tales to save his as… uh, skin."

Tony glanced back down at his cup and decided it needed sugar. The stuff tasted as ghastly as the slop served at the hospital and the police precinct in the wee hours of the night. Harold was an excellent butler and an even better spy, but his coffee tasted vile enough that Tony had joked about it to Shane and two old friends amused themselves coming up with various uses for it...like embalming solution when Stefano's end finally arrived.

_And how pampered you've become,_ he told himself with biting laughter. _Back to civilization not even a couple of years and taking things for granted._ And after two decades of being marooned, no less. He remembered days back on the island when he'd dreamed of coffee, though honestly, not any that tasted like this.

As he dropped a tablespoon of sugar into his mug, he forced himself to concentrate once more on the dilemma Dr. Baker posed. The ideal pawn dropped into their lap at the very moment they needed him the most, and so Tony had been debating whether or not he ought to risk pumping him for information. It wouldn't exactly be prudent. They needed him to fool Stefano into believing Andre was still alive. That was the key here, making it appear Andre had turned on the hand that fed him, and meant to dispense his own revenge, which given Andre's temperament, would be bloody.

And should the secret Stefano guarded so zealously turn out to be as Tony and Shane suspected; the old man's haste would be his undoing. He'd be desperate to beat Andre to the punch…and so, lead Shane straight to the cache.

And yet for any of this to work, Stefano had to be absolutely convinced.

Originally, it was a charade hadn't included Baker and could still work without him. Tony had known his cousin all two well, and inhabiting the devil's skin for a few hours, all to beat Stefano at his own game was an opportunity simply too delicious to pass up, except that now, having caught Rafe in the house and no doubt connecting that misstep with Rolf's continued absence, Stefano would be wary of a trap.

Tony had known the old man too long to bother with trying to alter Stefano's frame of mind. Let him see a trap, as long as it was the wrong one. And the position Baker found himself in could do just that... point Stefano in the direction that suited Tony's purpose, not to mention, fit the old man's paranoia splendidly. After three decades waiting for Andre to try something like this, Stefano would eagerly swallow the bait. The doctor had the means Andre would have required to fake his death and it appeared he also had motive and a willingness to sell his own mother for the kind of fortune that would have been waved under his nose.

The man was truly a snake…in the wrong place at the wrong time, but still a snake and just the kind of partner Andre would have chosen.

Tony chanced a sip from his cup and his expression clearly registered his distaste, with the coffee and the situation. The surest way to make this work was to keep Baker off kilter. If Tony paid him a visit masquerading as his cousin, and proved to Baker the man was alive and busy setting him up to take the fall, Baker would get desperate and desperate men made mistakes, especially when confronted by an angry Stefano DiMera.

Problem was, Stefano's reaction. He might keep the man alive if he were interested in a lead to Andre, or just as likely, he'd lose his temper and kill Baker on the spot.

Shane wouldn't be pleased with that scenario.

And there was another quandary holding Tony back as well. The doctor had obviously been hired to fill in for the absent Rolf and could very well be the only person with some of the information Tony needed…and perhaps a way to curtail Stefano's plans for EJ

Despite what he'd told Shane, that it would all be over by tomorrow morning, Tony couldn't scour the words he'd read in that text from his mind, or stop worrying about the implications.

It was one thing for Stefano to come after him. They had a history. Sick, and twisted, and one neither had any intention of putting to rest because for his part, Tony knew his father. Leave the man unchecked and his ego would destroy them all. How much had he robbed Tony of already, not to mention the others…all gone because of Stefano and his power hungry games, and merely the idea of watching EJ added to that list infuriated him beyond measure.

The old man had gone too far this time, and that led him back to the oily Dr. Baker.

And squeezing optimal mileage out of him…

Perched up at the opposite end of the island dominating the kitchen, Harold observed the play of emotions on the Count's face with a degree of fascination. He'd known the man almost six months now and still he remained an enigma. The moment Harold assumed he had this eldest DiMera son figured out, Tony would do something quite startling. Not overly flamboyant, or unnecessary but the Count's disposition reversed itself with little or no warning, and to date, Harold's only handle on his personality came down to a matter of instinct.

And at the moment, those instincts pointed directly to the curious family spat Tony had going on with EJ.

The younger DiMera and his brother weren't exactly rivals for their father's attention as happened so often. In fact, they were virtual strangers to some degree. And their age disparity only reinforced the issue since accepting Tony's advice tended to make EJ behave as though he were being torn between a conflicting set of parents. It heaped guilt on the young man's shoulders that Harold imagined he didn't know how to handle. Easier in his mind to keep his brother at arm's length.

And even Rafe had seen it…

_"Oh come on, he doesn't even want to hear any of this shit. Why should he? The old man chose him…"   
"A pattern in this family that leads to disastrous ends," Harold pointed out.  
"Maybe but EJ isn't going to see it that way for obvious reasons."  
"Being?"  
Rafe shrugged. "You mean besides the past he'd rather not hear about? The guy has fucking buried his head in the sand, if you ask me."  
"So you think he's protecting the life Stefano has afforded him."  
"Or just as likely, he and the old man have their own secrets and Elvis couldn't have missed what his brother would think of that."_

Despite his prejudices, Harold found his partner's observations about everyone in the family pretty accurate though he'd not paid all that much attention to the idea that EJ was hiding things from Tony…not until the altercation he'd had with EJ himself, earlier.

And in the heat of the moment, he'd assumed it was all about Stefano.

Now he wasn't so sure. Elvis demanded he be allowed to talk to Baker, and when Harold refused, instantly wanted to know what shenanigans Tony was up to and the more he thought about it, the more convinced Harold became that EJ's concern had to do with what Baker might reveal…to the wrong person.

Which meant, if he'd sent Elvis up there, Baker would be dead already, and Tony none the wiser. Who among the family would question EJ's motives considering the doctor lied about the paternity of one daughter and possibly murdered the other?

Harold sucked in a deep breath and did his best to remain calm. Just what they needed around here, another potential ticking time bomb. Damn, this family was insane. Nothing but a bloody minefield and it seemed all those involved were busy hiding their own treacherous secrets. And God help the fools who blundered in on them.

"Shane would prefer we keep him alive."

The remark brought Harold's focus back to the Count. He'd brought his coffee and leaned against the island on the other side along with the box he'd shown up with not thirty minutes earlier. It was a plain, unadorned container with room enough to hold any number of objects, perhaps a family heirloom though Harold was betting on the remains of a certain person few if any in this town would bother grieving over.

"Being you knew your cousin's tendencies," he began carefully, "if the man _were_ alive and Baker assisted him, what would your father expect Andre to do?"  
"To Baker?"   
Harold nodded.  
"Perhaps we should ask him," laughed Tony, patting the box as a lopsided grin brightened his face and when Harold didn't respond or smile, he looked even more amused. "No?" He shook his head at the butler. "When it comes to this family, losing your sense of humor will be the end of you."

Though he was probably right, Harold simply wasn't in the mood to clown around.

Tony lifted the mug to take another sip of coffee and then set it back down impatiently. "Stefano has believed from day one that he had a handle on Andre's limits." Harold detected no levity in the Count's laughter this time. "Truth is, my cousin had none, and if he had no more use for Baker, the man would be dead...so, the trick is either to convince Stefano of his demise, or conjure up a reason why Andre required his continued assistance and the only logical answer for that would be a diversion."

Harold hesitated momentarily and then taking a deep breath, acted on his hunch. "I think you need to speak to Baker."  
"As my cousin, you mean."  
"No."  
Tony raised an eyebrow and waited curiously, his head cocked to one side.  
"I don't think your brother is coming back here tonight out of worry exactly, at least not in regards to what you have planned for Stefano..."  
"If not, he put on quite the performance back at the convent."  
"He demanded I tell him where Baker was locked up."  
Tony glanced down and considered Harold's news and then nodded. "Well, that makes sense. I told him about the switch Baker pulled the day Sydney was born and he read the text Rafe sent. He's angry...and scared. Or at least he ought to be."  
"And maybe concerned as well that Baker is privy to secrets you're not aware of...yet."

Tony opened his mouth to snap back at the butler, tell him such accusations were ludicrous but on second thought, stifled the impulse. If there was one thing he'd learned about EJ's personality over the last eighteen months, it was the extent to which Stefano had the boy wrapped about his little finger. That along with EJ's unbending silence about his past. Broaching the subject could bring any conversation between them, public or private, to a screeching halt and on the few occasions EJ had surprised him and opened up, his comments were sparse. The subject remained an awkward one. In fact, at times, Tony got the feeling that EJ resented his brother intruding on a relationship that the younger man felt he shared exclusively with his father.

Jealousy Tony could understand.

And whether EJ chose to accept it or not, Tony had no desire to be in his brother's shoes having already spent his share of hell in that position, with the full weight of Stefano's expectations dumped on his shoulders.

He'd experienced where that slippery path invariably led.

Elvis hadn't, at least not to the extent he'd learned his lesson and unfortunately, the boy possessed his full share of the DiMera talent for hubris. And it pained Tony more than he would have guessed a short year ago. He didn't enjoy the thought that like the rest, only a tragedy would wake EJ up to the trap the old bastard had laid out for him.

"What did you burden him with, Father?" he muttered under his breath.  
"Perhaps Baker can tell you," suggested Harold, who'd been watching him keenly.  
"Baker." Tony's laughter was cold. "Stefano's secrets are a bloody sight more precious to him than his children," he explained to Harold, bitterly. "And yes, I've considered the doctor knows something, but it won't include the entire story by a long shot."  
"But he is an MD after all...one who was present for the birth, or should I say the end of two pregnancies in which Elvis was the father."  
Tony's eyes narrowed. "Obviously you've given this some thought."  
"Yes," admitted Harold. "Like I said, your brother wasn't just upset after what you'd told him earlier at the convent. He insisted on seeing the man..."  
"That's not exactly odd under the circumstances."  
"And when I refused," continued Harold as soon as Tony was done interrupting, "he slammed me into a wall. Now, given what we've learned about Baker, I might have ignored his behavior only when I told him we needed to use the doctor..." Harold paused and met Tony's intense stare. "there was a moment when I could swear, the idea of either of us talking to the man, alarmed him."  
"The two of us? Or Stefano?"  
Harold considered Tony's question and then shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know."

Tony turned the coffee cup around in his hand. The contents were lukewarm and less appealing than ever as he gazed down at the opaque surface. _Oh little brother, what game are you and Father playing at? Or what has he blackmailed you into? Is it Johnny?_ Or perhaps, Tony thought he was being too pessimistic and Stefano was the one EJ endeavored to keep in the dark. Whatever the case, Tony feared Harold's suspicions were all too accurate when it came to any secret Baker might divulge...

Someone was not who they appeared to be.

Tony felt his eyes drawn to the box resting near his hand. Letting go of the mug, his fingers drifted closer until they hovered over the lid, and he did nothing to check the flood of memories assaulting him, especially the very first one. The horror of it could still leave him gasping for air...staring at his own face...and into the eyes of a consummate liar and thief.

And a man capable of doing that to the son he'd believed his own for thirty years all to avenge his pride was capable of _any_ monstrosity.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

Sami's Townhouse

EJ felt rooted to the same spot he'd chosen when the impromptu family meeting got underway. At the time, it seemed a less conspicuous and threatening vantage point with Johnson in the room but Steve was gone now along with the rest of the Brady contingent playing cops and robbers and EJ knew deep down, he was stalling.

He couldn't help it. Of all the topics he'd imagined discussing with Samantha tonight, this one hadn't even occurred to him. In the near future perhaps, but not tonight, not with their daughter missing and to further throw him off his game, Samantha wasn't exactly behaving as she normally did in the midst of such a predicament. She'd displayed not a shred of weeping or histrionics in the wake of her family's departure. Part of him was disappointed as he could have used a reminder of her childish antics and penchant for lying just about now. It might have made him feel better. But no. Instead, she'd gone and curled up on the sofa.

And the sight of her there, wispy blond curls falling softly over her shoulders and between her breasts was beguiling and it was effecting him quite indecently.

"Well?" she prompted, finally.  
EJ forced himself to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Yes, I um..."  
"Elvis DiMera lost for words. That's gotta be a first," she teased.

Perhaps it was her way of getting him to relax but it didn't work. He'd bottled this up for so damn long, he wasn't sure anything, even the joy of basking in her company and her laughter was going to make it any easier and closing his eyes, he did what he could to even out his breathing and the erratic pounding in his chest. Then he tried again. "The good news is that I won't be...how does your Uncle Bo put it..." and he flashed a brilliant grin in her direction, "meddling in police business when I leave here in a bit."  
She didn't respond, and it took an effort on his part to keep up the semblance of wry humor.  
"Nor will I be paying a call on Victor this evening, announced or otherwise."  
"Okay...and?"  
"And the old goat isn't the only one with a motive for kidnapping," he told her with a shrug. "I'd rather we covered all the bases."  
"You don't..." Her voice broke and she had to visibly get control of herself and even from this distance, he could see how tense she was, her knuckles digging into the fabric of the couch. "You're not talking about Nicole, are you?"  
"Possibly."  
But she shook her head. "No. Or you simply would have said so and left."

The trust implicit in her words might have surprised him a few days ago or hell, a few hours ago and yet here he was about to test how far he could stretch it. _You're a fool DiMera, a bloody fool_. But what choice did he have with Baker about to squeal to the world or at least to his brother. Somehow the fact that it was Baker who'd discovered the truth instead of Samantha's dimwitted relatives provided EJ some solace and amusement but it wouldn't stop the inevitable. Baker meant to topple the house of cards he and Stefano had so meticulously assembled over the years, and he could kick himself for not saying something to Samantha and Tony sooner...along with so many other stupid things he's done since he let Stefano talk him into this charade.

_He didn't talk you into any of it. You were so fucking eager when he suggested the idea he could have gotten away without giving you a single guarantee..._ He bit his lip to prevent a sigh from slipping out. Who was he kidding? Guarantees didn't exist in Stefano's world unless they worked to his advantage and EJ had learned that from the old man himself. The two of them had thought and acted as one back then.

"You're right. I'm not as worried about Nicole as I am about my father. He's been several steps ahead of all of us from the minute he got out of that coma and I can't see it taking too much effort on his part to find a child who resembled Sydney. Neither Rafe or Brady knew her well enough to tell the difference."

Sami stared at him and he could see he'd just confirmed her worst nightmares.

"There's one other person who has the jump on us as well, I'm afraid."  
"Oh god, don't tell you think Andre..."  
"NO."  
Sami's eyes widened and instantly he felt guilty for his irritable outburst.  
"Alright, it's not _impossible_ but lets hope for once you're wrong sweetheart since the man is hardly in a position to cough up her whereabouts if need be. Not to mention, I'd prefer we stick to the suspects who are still alive before we go off on a wild goose chase."  
"Then who?"

_Too late to turn back now_, he told himself, trying to ignore the fact his stomach was churning. "Dr. Baker."

"That two bit...he can barely stay sober long enough to do his job which is kind of why I figured Nicole chose him in the first place."  
"A lack of self control doesn't make a man stupid."  
"And you're quite the shining example of that, eh?" she shot back at him.

Embarrassment and the anger it produced turned his face cherry red and for a moment, he nearly forgot himself and lost his temper. Since leaving the chapel, he'd been itching to unload the full brunt of it. And the fact that she'd nailed his failings, after having to listen to his brother do the same only brought him to the brink that much quicker.

"How about we stick to the point," he told her stiffly once the silence in the room became noticeable.  
"Yeah? Well, I'm still waiting to hear that part," she said, her words too sharp for his taste, "cause other than begging to get shot, what could he possibly hope to gain by kidnapping Stefano's granddaughter?"  
"Evidence that Stefano couldn't manipulate."  
"But evidence of what? That would make a difference, I mean because even your father couldn't change _our_ daughter's DNA."  
"And that, my dear, would be the point."

He could see the level of her frustration rising rapidly now as well

"Alright look," he explained, "when Anna called me earlier and told me you were on your way to the mansion, with Baker, I panicked. I..."  
"Thought he'd give me Sydney, and blame it all on you."  
But to her surprise, he shook his head. "I thought he meant to tell you about Elvis."  
Confused, she tugged on a strand of hair. "I don't understand. About your past, you mean?"

He was having a hard time breathing at all now. "No." His eyes were drawn to the way her finger was twisting the strand around and round her finger until it looked like it had to be cutting off her circulation. "About Stefano's youngest, who has spent the last five, six years warming a padded cell in a very secluded asylum."

She blinked at him in rapid succession to match the rise and fall of her chest and increase in her breathing, and then her eyes widened, but before she could question him, they heard Caroline softly shut the twin's door at the far end of the hallway and then her muffled footsteps. Seconds later, she joined them and if she noticed the tension in the room, she didn't acknowledge it but went to retrieve her bag from the chair near the fireplace, and her sweater. EJ though she looked almost preoccupied.

As soon as she'd collected her things, she hesitated and leveled a determined gaze at Samantha. "You promise me that you'll wait to hear from your Uncle Bo before doing anything..."  
"Crazy?"

In deference to her grandmother, she'd toned down the sarcasm. Even so, Caroline turned to EJ, and for a split second he got the idea she was thinking about eliciting his help in the situation and then quickly thought better of it. She probably figured he'd only make it worse, and he couldn't bring himself to argue with her assessment. He'd made a right mess of things.

"I understand how frightened you both are, but please, let Bo and Hope handle this. They know Victor. They'll have Sydney back here before morning."

EJ couldn't face the pleading in her eyes and still keep silent so he bit his tongue and focused his gaze on tiny alternating bluish orange flames of the gas fire instead. He knew she'd misinterpret his behavior. So much the better if she mentioned it to her son and daughter-in-law to keep them convinced he meant to follow them.

"Gran, uh...thank you for coming on such short notice and helping out tonight."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Samantha got up and hugged her grandmother and then guided her gently, but purposefully towards the front door.

"And don't worry. We can't exactly sneak out anywhere with the twins and Grace to take care of," she added and EJ had to admit she made it sound pretty convincing.  
Stopping to reach for the door handle, Caroline kissed her granddaughter and then turned one last time to EJ. "I am dreadfully sorry about Tony."  
EJ managed a weak smile and nodded his thanks.

A moment later she was gone and he and Samantha were alone again, if one didn't count the ghost of Elvis...

"You're just going to stand there?" she snapped. "And not explain yourself?"  
"Christ, Samantha. You wanted children who weren't tied so closely to Stefano and you bloody well got your wish."  
Her glare continued unabated and it did nothing to sooth his prickly disposition.  
"And don't look at me that way. It's not as though I've suddenly upped and become a stranger."  
"You spent the last two, no...three years lying to me and I'm not supposed to be upset?"  
"I don't remember anyone questioning my identity, exactly. I said I was Elvis and you all bought it; hook, line, and sinker...because that is what you expected...or wanted...or I don't know." He threw up in hands in disgust. "The fact is, if any of you had been suspicious for so much as an instant, you could have dug up the truth easily enough. Baker did."  
His accusation got to her and she shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "How?"  
"Presumably, he went nosing about after Susan and Edmund."  
"But, my..."  
"Parents checked?" EJ's snort of amusement pissed her off but he couldn't help himself. "No, I'm afraid they assumed...just like Stefano assured me that they would...assumed that he'd taken Elvis away from his mother and therefore, why bother with the formalities."

She narrowed her eyes and he could tell she was thinking back, remembering the events of that particular December when her mother and John flew to Italy, promising to exact the truth from Stefano. And what a slick job he'd done of fooling them, even confined to his bed.

"If John hadn't ended up in that coma," she pointed out, "he would have tracked them down."  
EJ shrugged. "He sounded pretty convinced to me the night we spoke."  
"Yeah, the night you shot him."

EJ's jaw clenched shut and he could feel his body stiffen at her words. They'd gotten past all of this...his atrocious, destructive behavior towards her and John and yet here it was rearing its ugly head all over again...because of him.

Forcing himself to meet her eyes, he nodded once, slowly.

And she struggled with her doubts and the rest of her feelings because the last thing she'd been expecting was an admission such as this. "I didn't mean to..." But on the verge of apologizing her eyes blazed. "Damn it, why?"  
"That _is_ a rhetorical question, right sweetheart?"  
"You BASTARD. How can you sit there and act like this is no big deal?"  
"Because it doesn't change much as far as your family is concerned. I'm not Elvis, but I'm still a DiMera and...honestly?" He realized he was breathing faster now and didn't have the strength to hide his doubts any longer. "I didn't have any answers beyond that." He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, not even noticing his fingers digging through his sweater and into his skin. "And I'm not all that certain I want them, either."


	30. Chapter Thirty

Underground garage, Sami's townhouse

"Well, didn't that go swimmingly," said Steve, his imitation of EJ's British accent marred only by the sarcasm in his tone as the three of them headed from the elevator to their car.  
"Which part?" muttered Hope. "EJ and his finger pointing...suggesting we're deliberately letting Nicole off the hook or all the lame excuses I had to hear from Sami? I _knew_ that marriage was a mistake."  
"How about you explain again why the girls in this family are so hung up on the bad ones."

Walking between the two men, Hope glanced sideways at her husband to see if he'd been listening. She half expected him to laugh uncomfortably as he usually did when Steve brought up anything pertaining to their past, but at the moment, he had other things on his mind.

"What I'd like to know," he said, steering the conversation back around, "is who the hell told EJ about Nicole."

The picture of EJ's smug face lingered in Steve's mind and the more he thought about it, more he felt the bastard's smooth demeanor had to be an act. "You don't buy his story it was Anna."  
"Lets just say, I smell something funny going on. One, I can't see Anna staying in Switzerland all those months leaving Tony to live in the mansion with Stefano. He and Tony weren't getting along..."  
"And I can't see her staying away if she knew about Nicole, period," added Hope. "I can't think of a situation that would keep the Anna I know from hopping the next plane with such as a juicy scandal percolating under everyone's noses, even more so if it was going to make Stefano look a fool. That's a trick she wouldn't miss."

A smirk crept up the side of Steve's mouth, thinking back to the day he'd arrived at the pub to find the woman insisting on being paid her due since in her mind, she'd risked her neck bringing Santo's letters to the Bradys. "Yeah, the lovely Anna is quite the opportunist, isn't she," he observed dryly and Hope nodded.  
"Seeing the way it effects the men in her life is pretty amusing too."  
The grin Steve was sporting grew wider. "In that case, I sense an opportunity for the lady to rake her father-in-law over the coals."  
"Me too," said Bo, piping up again. "And with Tony dead, I can't see her giving a damn about EJ's feelings either."  
They'd reached the SUV and Hope had pulled out her keys as she listened to the two men speculating and then stopped. "But that would mean she had proof, at least enough to convince Elvis and his father."  
This time it was Bo's turn to nod. "Proof she didn't mention to you not an hour before she spoke to EJ, even though it would have given Nicole a motive for murdering her husband."

The three of them all looked at each other.

"EJ and Anna are both lying about something," said Hope.  
"Or hiding something," replied Steve, his tone flat now and completely devoid of irony. "Or better yet, someone."

Bo considered his friend's insinuation, which in turn got him thinking about the way EJ put a spin on all their questions, especially the ones about Tony. A typical enough lawyer's trick..._if_ the person doing it was anyone other than a DiMera. And then there was the information Shane provided them regarding Sydney's whereabouts, which he couldn't possibly have learned from Rafe since the guy was dead already. "I know the way Shane works, and he'd make certain to have another source of information in town besides Hernandez."

Steve shrugged. "There's always Roman."  
But Bo shook his head. "I don't think so, not this time. Not given the opportunity to hook up with someone on the inside...someone he knows...someone who just happens to have experience when it comes to Stefano's twisted idea of family loyalty."  
And the minute the words were out, he could feel his wife's eye burning a hole in him.

"You don't mean Anna."  
"No."

Hope felt pretty disgusted with herself as she reached once again to unlock the driver's side door. "If that means what I think it does, and Tony kept his mouth shut all this time and let us imagine _he_ was the one traipsing around town the last few months, so help me, I'm going to..." she kicked the side of the SUV with enough force that Bo winced. "And to think I was happy to see him when he came home last year," she hissed angrily.  
"Its just a possibility, Fancy Face. We can't prove yet who died in the hospital today."  
"And what if you're right? she said, glancing from one man to the other. "Here's the three of us headed over to confront Victor and all hell is about the break loose across the lake."

"Well _I_ have no objection to him killing the bastard," laughed Steve. "I only wish he'd do us all the favor of repeating the gesture and ridding us of Junior into the bargain."

STEVEN!

All of them jumped nervously at the stinging reprimand.

"Ma."  
Bo turned reluctantly to face his mother. She'd already closed half the distance from the elevator and her icy stare was fixed on her son-in-law in particular who in turn was doing his best not to lose his temper and say something he'd have to explain later on to Kayla.

"Have you no decency?" Caroline demanded once she reached the three of them. "The man's brother is dead. On top of that, he had hear that his wife and father have been lying to him for months, and now his daughter is missing and all you can do is sit there and joke about finding someone to murder him?"  
Bo could tell what it cost Steve to keep his mouth shut but somehow his friend managed it.  
"And you," she said, turning to her son. "Were you by any chance planning on giving Victor the benefit of the doubt before you went sneaking into his house?"  
"I plan on giving him all the consideration he afforded your granddaughter and her child," replied Bo in an equally hard voice.  
The reply didn't exactly make her happy but she nodded after a moment, and then proceeded to shock the hell out of him. "If you're really going to do this, you'll need someone to keep him busy." She looked at each of them in turn. "I think it would be better if that person were me."  
"Ma, this is police business..."  
"No, it's not. You don't have a warrant, do you?"  
"That's not the point."  
"The point would be making certain you find my great-granddaughter and bring her home where she belongs. Now if Victor does have her, I want to see for myself."

Bo whipped around and shot a pleading glance in Hope's direction. She didn't look all that pleased with the idea either but he could tell that she wasn't going to argue with Caroline or try and talk her out of this insanity. The urge he felt to swear was overwhelming but that was pretty much out of the question too and with a curt nod to his mother, he leaned over and grabbed a hold of Steve's shirt and dragged his friend to the side.

"I know you're worried about Stephanie, but..."  
"Damn right I'm worried."  
"I'm not about to let Victor off the hook for this one, believe me," Bo whispered back in a heated tone and immediately Steven realized his intent.  
"Don't try and talk me out of coming, man. No way."  
"I'm not…"  
"You're damn right, because there's not a fucking thing you could say to make me forget Stephanie is over there. And I know Vic. He'd see her as way out and I'm not going to let that happen."  
"In front of Ma?" Bo knew his father was capable of quite a bit but he also knew his weakness when it came to Caroline. He'd not flaunt such disregard for her grandchildren...at least not with her standing right there watching him. "No," he said with an emphatic shake of his head. "Victor can be a bastard but he's got limits. Besides we have another problem. If Tony is alive, I'll bet you ten to one he has plans for Stefano and somehow I can't see EJ playing along."

"Who the hell cares?" snapped Steve, not bothering to lower his voice.  
"After what Stefano did to your son and Benji, I'd think you would."  
Steve glared back and his expression hardened stubbornly. "I told Donovan, I'd go along with you to check out Kiriakis."  
"Yeah, well it's possible Shane hasn't been exactly up front with us and doesn't realize his plan is about to hit a road block."  
Barely a second passed before Steve exploded. "SHIT!"

From where he and Bo were standing, Steve could see Caroline turn at the sound and the censure in her gaze pissed him off all the more. The temptation to yell was almost blinding.

"Come on Steve, one of us needs to check out what the DiMeras are up to and I'm not sending Hope. That means you or me and if I go, not only will you have to accompany Caroline to Victor's, you'll have to explain to her the reason why it's you instead of me."  
Furious, Steve spun away and almost immediately turned back to Bo again. "So help me, if something happens to Stephanie..."  
"Since when don't you trust me?"  
"Damn it, I just got them back, and the bastards responsible..."  
"Are EJ and Stefano. I know. And I am offering you the opportunity to keep Elvis from screwing our chance to be rid of his old man."  
"This is nothing but a waste of time..."  
"It could be but do you really want to take that chance? Think of the big picture here, Steve. Think of your son."

Though Steve's tempter still hovered near the boiling point, he appeared to be coming around. Even so, he refused to look Bo in the eye. "This had better fucking be worth it, Beauregard," he warned as he brushed past him.

* * *

DiMera Mansion

Baker sat slouching in a chair and didn't appear particularly surprised to see him, Tony noted. A poker player to be sure. Probably a cheat too. In fact, that trait would have been a prerequisite if his father or Victor dug the weasel up.

"Count DiMera."

The acknowledgment was glib at best. He also sounded pretty certain of which DiMera he was speaking to, and that set off a tiny alarm in the back of Tony's mind.

"I must admit your wife is a very talented actress," Baker observed with a smirk.  
Tony had to bit his lip to control the smile he felt tugging at the corners of his mouth. "She ought to be," came his reply as he leaned against the door frame with an air of nonchalance that was mostly an act. "Her father-in-law has provided her a wealth of experience over the years."  
"Yes, that's right. Your cousin." The smirk grew even more lopsided. "Not to be crass, but what in the hell did she want with him back at the mortuary, since I can't see her interested in paying the man any last respects."  
Hearing Andre spoken of in the past tense brought a gleam to Tony's eyes and when he answered the doctor, his lips curved a tad maliciously. "Simply really. She was making certain the box he ended up in this time was so tiny there won't be any crawling out of it."

Baker didn't look so amused suddenly. "How small?"  
"A perfect fit for the palm of Stefano's hand, or close enough."

"Are you crazy?" Baker jumped from his seat and paced in front of the line of video monitors set into the wall. Tony didn't respond other than to follow the agitated figure with his dark gaze until after his third or fourth time past the chair, the man slammed his hand down on the counter top and turned with a scowl. "So she had him cremated?"  
"That couldn't be remorse I detect in your manner." The comment was dry and carried only a hint of sarcasm. "Or dismay. Both would be wasted on the party in question."  
"His father may not agree with you."  
"His father." The unease in the back of Tony's mind grew to a tickle. "Now that would be quite a trick, Andre's father has been dead since I was a toddler."  
The shocked expression Baker wore made Tony want to burst into laughter but before he did, the doctor took a step in his direction, shaking his head. "You don't know?"

Unconsciously, Tony's fingers gripped the handle of the gun in his pocket, watching Baker move closer. And he didn't respond to the doctor's question other than to raise both eyebrows skeptically.

"It's Stefano," said Baker.  
"Pardon?"  
"You cousin's biological father is Stefano."

A few seconds of absolute silence hovered between them, just long enough to make the bark of laughter that erupted from Tony echo in the chamber, and he used it to mask his relief. For a moment there…

"I fear," he said, bringing amusement under control finally, "you've been played the fool, doctor…another victim of my cousin's questionable sense of humor."  
"Have I?"  
Baker didn't sound convinced in the least.  
"Andre made a career out trying to earn himself the spot he felt deprived of since birth."  
"And what if the person who deprived him of it was Stefano?"

The tickle in the back of Tony's mind grew more insistent. "What the hell did he say to you?"  
"Nothing."  
Tony's dark eyes glittered coldly now. "This is not the time for games, doctor, " he warned.

"From what I understand, the two of you shared more than a passing resemblance, even before your cousin's plastic surgery and if one of Stefano's dalliances produced a child that could be mistaken for the son his wife had only recently given him…" Baker shrugged. "Well, passing him off as a cousin or nephew would have kept your mother from learning the truth."

Tony tried to swallow the bile rising in his throat. He wanted to tell himself it wasn't possible but…

"Are you telling me you have proof?" he asked Baker.  
"Well, of course."


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

**A/N: I should include a warning with this chapter. There is subject matter involving children and violence and I understand that people might find this uncomfortable or too dark. The description itself isn't graphic but I thought I should warn everyone up front. And there is a reason for it though it won't be evident right away.**

Sami's Townhouse

She'd never seen EJ completely undone. She wasn't all that certain she was seeing it now either but he'd just confessed things and opened himself up in ways she'd long accepted to be impossible.

And Elvis or not, that hadn't changed. EJ was still the heir Stefano engineered, the one he'd manipulated shamelessly to fulfill his agenda which to this day Sami suspected had more to do with Stefano's vision of the future than it did the past, even the spectacle of his own father's tragic affair in Ireland. Whatever residual anger the old man harbored over the years, his actions betrayed him.

And none more so than his willingness to whore out his children.

Remembering this made Sami swallow convulsively. "You don't know your parents, or you can't trust what Stefano has told you about them?"  
"Both."  
"EJ…"  
Straightening up, he lifted his gaze to meet hers and in that instant, she was confronted with a twisted wreck of emotions she was all too familiar with...turmoil and isolation, and worse, the sense of losing one's grasp on the disintegrating thread of stability only a childhood drowning in chaos could conjure up.

"I can't even tell you the number of times I've wrestled with explaining this mess," he shrugged miserably, "only to end up right back where I started…buried in the same fucking black hole. So," once again his eyes darted towards hers and then away in disgust. "I convinced myself it was better for everyone concerned to just drop it."

"Better for whom? You and me and our children?" she pressed, already sure of the answer. "Or Stefano?"  
The fissure of grief that shot through his expression was too raw for Sami's taste.  
"He _raised_ me, Samantha."  
She made an effort to stifle her impatience. After all, this wasn't the same man who'd just read her the riot act about her own emotional baggage. This was someone she'd only caught glimpses of over the last few years. Someone who'd spent a lifetime hiding from the aspects of his personality he recognized clearly in the monsters around him. "Why would he do that?" she asked quietly.  
"I told you, I don't know."  
"But you just admitted a minute ago that he told you…  
"Something I was all too happy to ignore at the time," he said, cutting her off with an awkwardness that was rare for him, "and then later on, when I realized he'd been the one responsible for yanking our lives completely inside out, what he'd told me didn't make an iota of sense, and I...I was afraid of discovering…"

His words died away and he squeezed his eyes shut. She wanted to touch him, and comfort him but knowing EJ's prickly ego he'd react badly to any sort of physical display with the mood he was in. He'd not take well to being pitied and so she kept her distance.

"EJ, look at me." A minute ticked by, and then another before his bleak gaze met hers. "If knowing you were Stefano's son wasn't enough to make me bolt…"  
"You little hypocrite," he snapped, not in the mood to hear her pretend. "You _know_ you bloody well did." And turning, he pounded on the wall next to him with enough force to make the picture he missed bounce like an echo. "You fought me every inch of the way because of my family and milked it for all it was worth."  
"But that was before."  
"Before," he sneered. "Well, you got that part right." She could see him swallow as though his throat were dry.

"Okay." She nodded her head in acknowledgment. "I got scared and ran. Hell, we both did that in spades since you came to town but I thought the point of the last few hours was figuring out a way to start over and that means for both of us. That _is_ the reason for this confession, right?"

He still looked skeptical and her to own surprise, and his, she laughed. "Christ, you're _not_ the first person you know who's had the pleasure of telling me how screwed up I am. Difference is, you appreciate me...like this." She poked a finger at her chest and perhaps because it grew easier each time, she didn't bother covering her amazement. "I even think you'd be upset if I changed my spots and shit, I'm not going to let a stupid hiccup as meaningless as biology ruin that…not this time."

The shock on his face was both endearing and comical. It didn't last long but thankfully it wasn't replaced with the earlier cynicism. Instead he nodded, almost as though he believed her.

"He said, it was Tony."  
She held off commenting at first as she expected there to be a punch line coming and when it didn't, she shook her head. "And?"  
"And at the time, the person I knew as Tony was…"  
"Was someone else."  
He gave a stiff nod. "Exactly."  
"But that's not the case any longer, so…" Again she shook her head and EJ sighed.  
"Don't you see? Tony isn't a DiMera."

A snort of laughter that escaped Sami wasn't calculated in the least though he could hear the edge it carried.  
"I'll admit he's vast improvement on Andre," she managed to get out finally, "but seriously, the man just faked his death."  
The observation earned her a rather tired smile. "Be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact he and Father aren't related by blood and Tony was all too happy to crow about it the day Stefano needed a transplant. He must have mentioned the fact his mother had an affair at least a dozen times once he showed up at the hospital."  
"And could you really blame him if he simply lied about it after what the man did to him?"

EJ looked rather taken aback at her suggestion and she realized he'd not considered the possibility.

"Face it EJ, there is no solid evidence when it comes to Tony and Stefano's true relationship…no facts. At least none that either of them care to share with the rest of us."  
"You're probably right but it doesn't solve the problem, not unless the relationship between them is something other than father and son," he explained, and she got the uncomfortable feeling suddenly that the conclusion he'd come to was based on more than just a process of elimination. "Baker wouldn't have reason to be suspicious if it turned out I was Stefano's grandson."  
"But you were a match for Stefano when he needed a transplant."  
"So was Andre."  
Sami's eyes grew wide. "Then why…"  
"Didn't he turn himself in and volunteer?" EJ's laughter was throaty and dry instead of sarcastic, as she would have expected. "Stefano refused to explain why it had to be me instead of Andre but I'm afraid…" EJ had to stop and take a breath before he continued. "I think it had something to do with the reason he passed on Elvis who was a match as well."  
Sami hesitated a second and then ventured ahead. "You said he was locked away in an asylum."

EJ's nod was nearly imperceptible and the faraway look in his eyes did nothing to ease the growing sense of tension in the room, and it was getting to Sami. She didn't like the way he was stalling or the tone in his voice when he mentioned Elvis. It was cold. Worse, it reminded her of the way he sounded when he spoke of Andre and in that instant, she knew the last thing she wanted to hear was an explanation.

"There's an official story of course," he began slowly, obviously still reluctant. "Susan and her husband were murdered in their home. Brutally." The description came as an afterthought but watching EJ's jaw clench as it was uttered made her realize that he was experiencing the scene again as he spoke.  
"You saw…"  
"Police photos." His eyes flickered up to meet hers and the horror in them was too much and she took several steps toward him before he put up his hand. "Wait. I need to get this out first."  
She shook her head. "No, EJ…"  
"Please trust me."  
His eyes were still dark with memories but they pleaded with her now.

"I'm not sure I can handle a story right now about Stefano or what he did to that poor woman, all to get his hands on Elvis."  
"It wasn't Stefano."  
Tossing her head to the side, she folded her arms and glared back at him.  
"Samantha, really. If I wanted to make excuses for him, I wouldn't have brought up the subject in the first place," he reminded her, "And besides, the way the official record reads, it would be the natural assumption for most…him being responsible." The sarcasm from earlier returned now. "And he fixed it that way deliberately."

"Why would he do that?"  
"Deflect people from the truth just as he did by asking me to keep up the pretence that Elvis was sane...and normal. If the latter didn't work, he was counting on everyone's biased preconceptions to keep them from digging into what happened that night."  
Sami could see that EJ believed what he was saying but she was having a hard time knowing it came straight from the old man. "So you're telling me Elvis isn't locked up because he refused to stick to the family code."  
"As I mentioned, there's an official version and according to it, he witnessed the murders."  
"Oh my god," whispered Sami. "How old was he?"  
"Five."  
She stared back at him, horrified. "And you believe Stefano had nothing to do with it?"  
"I…" He looked down and had to take a shaky breath, and then several more and when he raised his face to make another attempt at answering her, his cheeks were wet with tears. "Stefano didn't murder Susan or Edmund. Elvis did."

It wasn't a lie or a tale he'd heard secondhand. She could see it in his eyes.

"Samantha." He was beside her now, his hand on her arm. "Breathe, darling….slowly." Before she realized she was moving he'd guided her to the couch and sat down next to her. "That's right, breathe, nice and slow." The sorrow etched in his face wasn't exactly providing reassurance and so she fixed her eyes on his chest instead, its slight rise and fall creating an even rhythm for her to follow and it worked, eventually.

Still, there was image in her head she could barely tolerate and it was stuck. "That's…"  
"Shhh," he whispered gently.  
"But he was just a child," she cried, grabbing at his shirt until it was wrinkled and twisted into knots in her fists. His hands slid down her arms and he gathered her close. In a moment, she lay tucked against the comforting warmth of his chest.  
"I didn't want you to have to hear any of this, " he murmured. "But Baker…well, he's a persistent cuss and with that medical license, he managed to get further than anyone else has so far. On my way to the mansion earlier, I checked and he'd spoken to a psychiatrist at the clinic. I sincerely doubt he's aware of the whole story, but even so, it could easily get twisted around the wrong way."  
"I still don't understand how a child so young could so such a thing."  
EJ didn't respond at first other than to continue stroking her back with a reassuring measured pace. "It's possible it was genetic," he said finally.  
"You _believe_ that?"  
"Stefano does."  
That took a bit of digesting on her part before she realized what he'd not said.  
"But you don't."  
He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. "Let's just say I've discovered that one monster in a family is all it takes."

She knew exactly who he was talking about, and it wasn't the man he'd called Father since arriving here in town. It was the other one…the sick bastard he feared really was his father.

Andre.


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

Kiriakis Mansion

As soon as he heard the soft knock on the door, Victor reached for the remote and once he had it, the monitor where he'd kept track of Brady's progress, pacing from one end of his prison to the other, switched off. Too much information for one night. And without any second thoughts or a glance at the playpen, he opened the door to Philip who slipped inside. The younger man still appeared rattled but after his experience at the pier earlier, Victor was inclined to cut the boy some slack so long as he didn't lose his nerve entirely.

And thank god, he didn't react as Brady had.

Strolling over to side of playpen where Sydney was staring up, her eyes bright and engaging, Philip nodded and then flashed her a dimpled grin.  
"You were right. This is definitely the sort of hardball Stefano will understand."  
"And Stephanie?"  
Philip's grin faded away. "No."  
"How are you going to deal with that?"  
"I don't know yet," snapped his son, cutting off the question almost before Victor finished asking it.  
"But you agree this is necessary."  
"I…"

A frown clouded the younger man's face and the tug of conflicting emotions was all too apparent. He obviously cared for Stephanie Johnson. A pity to begin with in Victor's estimation since the girl's father was unlikely to leave any of them in peace with her in the mansion. Not an insurmountable problem, but a pesky one and they hardly needed any more of those, besides which, Victor feared it paled in comparison to the crush or whatever the hell it was that still held Philip in thrall to his ex-wife.

He'd watched his son stumble from one woman to another since losing her and believed him far from cured of that obsession. In fact, Victor sensed the current infatuation was merely a substitution…an attempt on Philip's part to find a woman who resembled Belle, if not physically, then at least in the realm of moral superiority and that would be a disaster in the long run…if Philip were truly committed to his family.

"The way Stefano looked at me today at the hospital…I know he means to even the score as he perceives it, so yes, I understand what you're doing," said Philip after a moment's silent wrestling. "And I don't want to die."  
"Good," replied Victor. "That's nearly always a sensible conclusion."  
"So that's _all_ this is about."

Philip hadn't made it a question but still the insinuation hung between them uneasily and Victor eyed his son, sizing him up.

They'd been inching toward this moment for quite some time now. If Philip remained at Titan, eventually Victor would be forced to rely on his progeny, even confide in him about the relationships he'd found it necessary to maintain…partnerships that were almost as dirty as his marriage to Nicole but far more dangerous if the truth of them were to come out. All the more so given the events on the pier today.

And yet, despite having formed this unholy alliance with his sometime partner and enemy, Victor was no more eager than Stefano to expose the past.

His relationship with Bo was already on thin ice.

And Caroline. The moments the two of them had shared over the last few months had been incredibly precious and the thought that she'd might shut him out of her life again…look at him with the loathing he was forced to put up with from both of her daughters…it was too cruel.

But if any chance existed that his suspicions were correct…

Tired of waiting, Philip spoke up again. "Is this about putting a leash on Stefano, or did you choose Sydney as the target hoping to destroy Nicole?"  
"Throwing away opportunities as you do is the sloppiest way to run a business, Philip."  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
The line of Victor's mouth thinned at the accusation. "And you didn't answer mine. What are you going to tell the morally forthright Ms. Johnson?"  
Philip looked steamed and blurted, "And what the hell do you suggest?"  
"The truth."  
"Oh yes, that's absolutely brilliant Father," he laughed and it startled the child who scowled up at him. "She'll never suspect a thing."  
"This child is not Nicole's daughter."  
"Of course she is…"  
"No, and not only was Nicole a party to the fraud, but Stefano knew from the moment it began who the child belonged to, _and_ lied to his son."

Philip heard what his father said but he was seeing something else…seeing Nicole on the pier earlier, Nicole…who'd spent weeks doing all in her power to keep her secrets…who'd stayed out of sight during his confrontation with Tony until the end and followed him only reluctantly to the pallet where the man lay bleeding to death. Then there was the way she'd hesitated when he'd first asked her, and then hollered at her to call 911.

"That's what she was doing down there today," he muttered aloud without realizing it.  
"Pardon?"  
"Nicole," explained Philip. "Tony must have discovered her secret and threatened to tell EJ…"  
But Victor quickly interrupted the boy's speculating. "You're missing the point, Philip. Sydney here has been kept in that house under false pretences, a miscarriage of justice that _we've_ corrected."  
"And just how did you learn about this _miscarriage of justice?"_

The curve of Victor's mouth was frugal at best as he watched his son reach down into the playpen and pick the child up. She'd been tugging on his fingers after she'd recovered from her fright. As he and Victor talked, she seemed to have decided she liked Philip's voice, and having spent a year raising Claire, he had a natural ease with babies, and in moments was rocking her gently in his arms.

"Well?" he prodded, looking up from the child to eye his father curiously who replied with a straight face.  
"Luck."  
"A concept you don't believe in."  
"Of course I do. I simply don't depend on it as you and Brady."  
"Okay, fine. You don't _want_ to tell me."  
Victor sighed. "Do you wish to be put in the position of having to lie to Stephanie?"  
"Whatever you think of her, she's no fool and if it comes out later you held back pertinent information, she'll suspect I knew all about it…from you."  
"That doesn't make her intelligent, only paranoid…"  
"Father."

There was a definite hint of warning in Philip's tone that would have normally irritated Victor but the euphoria he'd experienced ever since finding Philip at the hospital and knowing that _his_ son had survived was effecting him, like it or not and so instead of growling, he chuckled with affection at the sight in front of him. "She's going to be a beauty one day, isn't she?"  
Philip nodded and suddenly what Victor had said about the baby's paternity began to register. "But she's not Stefano's grandchild."  
"I have reason to believe this child is something else, like her father…" and having explained this much, Victor's steady gaze bore into his son. "Something Stefano has spent years hiding from everyone involved."  
"Hiding… but what though? If she's not his granddaughter, I don't see how it could matter."  
"Oh, she's a DiMera all right," replied Victor, and his steely gaze melted as he watched the little one staring up at his son with adoring eyes.

"But she's also a Kiriakis."


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

DiMera Mansion, Laboratory

Tony prided himself after years of dealing with his family on his ability to spot a liar no matter how accomplished or devious the person's motives but this time he was stumped.

True, Baker knew he stood no chance with Stefano or EJ, which made him liable to come up with any wild story in hopes of saving his ass, except this particular one didn't strike Tony as a viable means to such an end. What could it gain the doctor, unless there was more to it?

"Actually, some of the proof is right here," said Baker, waving at the monitors and equipment behind him after a full minute of openly facing Tony's scrutiny. "And I think you'll see that your cousin has known the identity of his father for quite a number of years."

Still reeling from the idea that Andre might have been Stefano's biological son all along, this additional bit of information took a few moments to sink in but when it did, Tony began to appreciate the subtlety of Stefano's accomplishment, not to mention the underlying rage Andre must have harbored since the old man hadn't bothered to acknowledge the relationship publicly, if at all. Sure, Stefano handed over Tony's life to his cousin but that wouldn't be the same thing as far as Andre was concerned.

He craved what Stefano showered on his other children; love. Andre didn't care if it was conditional or not, only that he was being deprived of what was rightfully his and it drove him insane with jealousy.

Murderous jealousy.

And those were emotions Stefano tolerated and worse, took advantage of, thereby damning the rest of his children, though he'd swear on a stack of bibles the inevitable fallout was never his intent…not now and sure as hell not all those years ago…

_…but listen to me, please listen. In my own world, I am still a man of HONOR and you are a man of honor and we can get together you see. And once I have my health back, I will undo whatever wrong you think I have done._

_Can you…can you bring Renee back? Can you bring Megan back? Somehow I think you had something to do with her death too._

_Don't be obscene._

_And Roman Brady. And then there's my mother._

_I never meant for anyone to be hurt…never, never, never…_

_No? You cannot bring them back Stefano because you HAVE NO POWER. And I thank GOD that your blood does not run in my veins and I curse the day I ever called you Father…_

More than two decades later, the raging, destructive indignation and blame of that confrontation had hollowed out a divide between them, one neither man was willing to cross. And the rift wasn't as easy to live with as most of the people in Tony's life assumed. Andre had been deprived of his father's love but perhaps he'd been the lucky one, not forced to watch that love twisted into something macabre, something so atrocious, it stream rolled over and crushed nearly everything Tony had ever loved, including his father and truth be told, his worst memory of that night was the emptiness pursuing him out of the penthouse, like an silent echo of the curses Stefano spit when the realization finally dawned that the son he'd chained up like an animal and tried to murder would show no pity in return.

And god, if this _thing_ were true, the bastard deserved none…not even from Andre.

"Why are you telling me this?" he inquired of Baker, breaking the silence once more, and to his credit, the doctor almost carried off the whimsical shrug he affected in return.  
"A friendly warning."  
"From a man I'm unacquainted with, other than the fact he's spent the last five months working for Stefano and _his son_."  
"No."  
Both of Tony's eyebrows shot up.  
"Its true Stefano had me on the payroll," admitted Baker, "but not originally and he didn't bring me to town."  
"So, would that be Andre, or Elvis?" asked Tony, pretending ignorance.  
An odd look crossed the doctor's face, one that quickly turned indignant. "You already know about the text because I know your wife saw it on my phone, and now who is playing games, Count?"

"A DiMera," replied Tony smoothly, and he pulled the gun out of his pocket. "With plenty of experience when is comes to dealing with Stefano and his pet psychopath let alone…" Tony motioned with the gun in Baker's direction, "…the hired help busy two-timing him. So now…what is Kiriakis paying you to do?"

Baker took a good long look at the gun before answering. "Make certain Ms. Walker became pregnant by the right man," he explained easily enough, and yet it sounded to Tony as though it were only the tiniest fraction of the story, and the part least likely to get him into trouble.  
"And?"  
"Keep tabs on Stefano."  
Despite the urge he felt to laugh, Tony kept a straight face. "And whose idea was it to switch the baby Nicole bought for herself with the one belonging to Samantha Brady?"  
"Ms. Walker."  
"I see, and terminating Nicole's pregnancy?"  
"That was an unfortunate…  
"Accident?

The malicious curve of Tony's smile carried an edge that Baker found unsettling and he began to reevaluate the situation. "Look, that's irrelevant now."  
"EJ is liable to disagree with you on that point, Doctor, and I can't say I'd blame him."  
"And if you push it, or you're foolish enough to use that thing," Baker pointed at the gun, "on me, you'll lose the answers you came here for."  
Tony's eyes narrowed. "What answers?"  
"The rest of the secrets your Father has been keeping from you, of course."

Disgusted, Tony shoved the gun back in his pocket as he turned to open the elevator doors. "Harold was right. You're just spinning a pretty, if thoroughly distorted batch of lies to save your skin."  
"Then why haven't you simply killed the old bastard?" called out Baker, who'd surprisingly hadn't taken a step toward Tony or the elevator and Tony spun about on his heel.  
"If you expect me to buy a word of this, you'll tell me the truth about what you and Kiriakis have been up to."  
The doctor backed up a couple of steps, shaking his head. "You won't like it."  
"I expect not."  
"And if I tell you, then you'll…"  
"Decide for myself what I plan to do with the information though I can tell you now, I already have good reason to suspect the miscarriage was anything but an accident, unfortunate or otherwise."  
"I want your word…"  
"MY word? As what, a DiMera?" Tony's laughter was thoroughly amused.  
"Yes."

If this was Baker's version of bluffing, Tony had to admit it was as convincing as any he'd come across because suddenly, the doctor sounded genuine.

"My word on what?"  
"That you'll listen to everything I have to say, even if your brother arrives."  
"And decides he want to wring your neck."  
Baker nodded uncomfortably, though even this reaction did little to ease the frustration Tony was experiencing.  
"Well, so far you're…what do you Americans say…batting zero?' The laughter that slipped didn't reach his eyes. "I could have lived to a ripe old age without ever learning what you told me thus far tonight."  
"Would you rather it turned out _you_ were the elder but not so favored son?"  
The question was actually devoid of any sarcasm and it appeared Baker was merely curious.  
"Not particularly, no."  
"Well then, everyone involved got what they wanted."  
"Perhaps, though if you know enough of my history to make that assumption, surely you've grasped the flaw in your reasoning since biologically at least, my cousin and I are not related."

Baker simply stared back at him…not agreeing with Tony, nor arguing…just waiting and quite patiently too.

"Alright," replied Tony, still not all that sure he wanted to delve into this quagmire, "I'll hear you out."  
"No matter who shows up before I'm finished?"  
"Yes, yes. Now get on with it, " he snapped.

Either because he was relieved or he'd found the stress too much for his system, Baker took a seat before beginning what he'd been insinuating would be a lengthy, even convoluted tale. Then again, maybe he was just stalling.

"You were right. Ms. Walker's pregnancy was terminated. Deliberately."  
Tony barely hid his surprise at the doctor's about face.  
"Because?"  
"I told you, I was ordered to help the woman, ah…"  
"Trap my brother."  
Baker didn't seem to have a problem with that definition and he nodded in agreement. "Yes, and when I was done and Mr. Kiriakis received my bill, he demanded proof, or as much as I could give him under the circumstances. Trouble was, the results didn't turn out as anticipated."

"What did they suggest…that the baby didn't belong to EJ?"  
"Well…" Tony could practically see Baker choosing his words with care. "The preliminary test indicated the baby's father was Brady Black."

From the stories he'd heard, that didn't seem likely even with Nicole's ability to hoodwink the assortment of men in her life but then again, he'd learned not to underestimate any woman so determined and Nicole Walker had more than her share of guts. "Brady," murmured Tony and a mocking grin spread across his face. "What a disappointment the boy is turning out to be…first drugs and then providing Nicole a son along with the opportunity to bleed Victor dry."  
"You don't sound very sympathetic."  
Tony snorted. "Victor Kiriakis learned everything he knows about raising children from Stefano. Just ask the new police commissioner who happens to be his son…the one he tried to murder."

The doctor didn't look surprised by the news, but the cool façade he'd assumed was growing rather strained and even a little green around the edges.

"If you know Kiriakis that well, you won't be shocked to hear he ordered me to terminate Ms. Walker's pregnancy."

Something in this story didn't add up properly. Why bother explaining any of this if the child belonged to someone else in the first place and while Tony wasn't willing to absolve Baker quite yet of inventing this fantasy, he couldn't ignore his intuition…

"Did the baby really belong to Victor's grandson?"  
A furtive, guilty pair of eyes met Tony's for only a fraction of a second before they darted away…long enough to answer the question, though not to Tony's satisfaction and when Baker mumbled something incoherent, Tony dropped the volume of his voice a notch so that it matched the chilly temperature in the room.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said, no."

And there it was.

Until this moment, he'd been unwilling to admit to himself the degree to which he'd hoped Harold was wrong…that EJ wasn't lying to him. Why had he allowed himself get sucked in again? This family was nothing but one fucking disaster after another and Tony hated that he couldn't walk away. What he ought to do was take Anna and find some vibrant, cosmopolitan city where they could spend the next couple of decades driving each other crazy.

But damn, this family had gotten under his skin if not in his blood. He'd been honest with EJ back at the convent and he knew it…he was a DiMera in the one way that counted the most…in his head.

"So let me get this straight. The child Nicole was carrying had DNA that matched both Brady and his grandfather, and so does the child EJ and Nicole have been raising…the one that belongs to my brother and Samantha Brady?"  
"Yes."  
"And Victor knows…"  
"Not from me," insisted Baker, shaking his head but Tony's glance at him was sharp.  
"The child is _in_ the Kiriakis mansion and to get his hands on her, the old man ordered his grandson knocked out and brought along too." It was only a supposition on his and Shane's part but one backed up with the information Harold passed onto Shane about Brady and Rafe's conversation, and then finding Brady's abandoned car. The evidence didn't matter to Baker though.

"You're going to stand and tell me with a straight face that the only way Victor Kiriakis could come to the conclusion that Elvis DiMera isn't who he says is and possible shares DNA that could be mistaken for Victor's own grandson is if I opened my mouth?"

Tony glared back, not pleased by the implication the doctor was making. It was one of those subjects never discussed between him and Stefano, at first because if Victor had shared any kind of partnership with the DiMeras, it was over by the time Tony arrived on the scene, and later, when Victor arrived in Salem, Stefano had been presumed dead for months. Tony remained suspicious all the same. And those doubts grew exponentially when he learned from Anna that Victor blackmailed Alex Marshall into working for him…Alex who knew where all the bodies were buried, and every single police officer, judge and hospital employee on Stefano's payroll.

Alex…who then proceeded to marry the woman Stefano paid to screw Tony and Anna's lives over after the wedding. Emma Donovan. And for all Tony knew Kiriakis was up to his neck in that fiasco as well. According to Marlena, he'd been the means used to bring John to Salem. She'd never trusted him motives after that. She was certain he had ties to Stefano no matter how many times Victor professed to have John's best interests at heart.

And now, it appeared Victor had ties to EJ. Ties he'd not been aware of since like everyone else, he'd bought EJ and Stefano's story though Tony had no room to sneer given his own indifference to the entire situation. After the number of years he's lost, he had better things to do than question Stefano's proclivity when it came children showing up out of nowhere.

True, EJ was attached to Stefano but the boy was ambitious, and young and…shit, he could belong to one of Stefano's children or any number of other relatives.

"You said there was more," he reminded Baker. He'd leaned back against the edge of the elevator, his arms crossed in front of him in an effort to hang onto a semblance of control over his emotions.  
"Yes, but it gets a little more complicated from here."  
"I prefer the laymen's version."  
"As in plain English?"  
"As in why the hell would you risk keeping a bombshell like this a secret?"  
"Probably the same reason your _brother_ chose to keep silent."

_Because EJ felt he was being manipulated._

The explanation popped up so quickly in Tony's mind he wanted to believe it was the truth and not just his overwrought imagination making excuses. "Well, since you brought it up, how about we quit dancing around the issue. Do you know who EJ's parents are?"

Baker shook his head, and then quickly held up his hand when he realized Tony was about to lose his temper. "I can tell you who they aren't but you have to understand, I couldn't work here, or at the hospital. I have no idea who works for Stefano and if he or Victor discovered what I was doing, I'd be…well, I doubt I'd even warrant a grave."  
"You ruled out people. Who?"  
"Your uncle for one, since all three of EJ's children were so close a match to Brady Black."  
"John," murmured Tony, not certain who he was more relieved for…Sami and EJ who would have found themselves step siblings, or John and Marlena who didn't need anymore complications in their lives, especially the baggage EJ was carrying around.  
"He's not Victor or Stefano's son either," continued Baker after a moment.  
"How about grandson?"  
"Possibly."

The doctor's hedging brought back to mind the news he'd dumped on Tony earlier. "You tested Andre, didn't you?"  
"I tested the person living in the mansion to whom you bear an uncanny resemblance…"  
Baker's attempt at levity didn't amuse Tony, who bristled. "I'm bloody well not in the mood for your crass American humor, thank you."  
"Good, because I learned something else you might be interested in."  
"About my cousin's paternity, yes…"  
"About the fact you _are_ cousins. By blood."

"No." Tony shook his head slowly at first as he tried to take in what Baker was telling him. "That's…no."  
"How much do you actually know about the man who was your father?"

_Not a damn thing._

That wasn't exactly the truth but then the few facts his mother and Stefano told him led nowhere…a dead end and they'd come with a price tag he refused to pay any longer.

"It doesn't matter," he told Baker.  
"And what if it meant you were EJ's father?"

There was an instant before Tony managed to smother it when the desire for Baker's words to be true were more of a temptation than he'd imagined possible. His son. The one he and Anna had been robbed of. Oh god, what he'd give for it to be true but it wasn't and there was no use in wishing or allowing his emotions to cloud his judgment, and anyway, if John wasn't the boy's father and Stefano brought him back to Salem, purposely hiding his paternity, there was a much more likely candidate right here in town…one the old man had as much reason to hate as John even if he'd pretended to have forgotten…

"I'm not EJ's father, but I have an idea who could be and I'll go so far as to bet the lucky recipient is someone you didn't think to test."  
"There's a number of people on my list I haven't gotten around to, including you…"  
"That's a waste of time," said Tony blithely, wiping the idea away with the wave of his hand. "Did you test Commissioner Brady by any chance?"  
"Who?"  
"Bo Brady…Victor's son."  
Baker gaped at him, apparently trying to ascertain if Tony was in his right mind. "From all the stories I heard, other than John and EJ's children, there aren't any other Brady-DiMera offspring."  
"True enough. And if I'm on the right track, EJ wouldn't be a Brady. What he _would be_ is Victor and Stefano's grandson because you see, once upon a time, before Stefano or I, or even Renee arrived in Salem, Bo fell under the spell of his high school sweetheart, a young lady by the name of Megan Hathaway, who ended up pregnant."

"Hathaway." Baker shook his head and Tony swore he detected a faint air of disgust. "Does anyone in this family, other than you and Stefano use their real names?"

"Only on their tombstones," said Tony and his smile was lopsided, though he knew it wouldn't have fooled his wife.

* * *

**A/N**: Megan was Stefano's daughter and she 'returned' to Salem in 84. The back story was that Stefano gave her away to be raised by the Hathaways (though she apparently knew from a young age Stefano was her father and spent time with his children...enough that her and Andre disliked each other). The Hathaways lived in Salem where Max was a banker and Bo fell in love with her while in high school (hard for me to imagine Stefano's daughter attending a public high school lol) and she left after finding out she was pregnant. She sent a letter to Roman and told him why but made him swear not to tell Bo. When she returned she tried to pass off another child as her and Bo's and yes, she was an interloper to Bope (and not nearly as much fun as Larry IMO) She ended up dying the night she tried to murder Hope when her and Larry got in a fight. He tossed her against a wall and she hit her head and he tried to cover it up by leaving her in the hot tub (at health club Chris K and Pete ran) that she'd fixed so that when Hope got in, she'd be electrocuted.


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

Sami's Townhouse

"EJ…" Samantha stirred restlessly in his arms and twisted around so that she could look up into his eyes. "You said something a minute ago, about Stefano."

Leaning back so that he sank into the overstuff cushion, EJ waited as she collected her thoughts and when she didn't speak up immediately, allowed himself a moment, a brief glimpse like a snapshot he could carry around of this woman he adored and wanted to throttle in equal measure. She'd done something to him…god knew what, but to open himself up this way as he'd never done with another living soul would have terrified him only a few hours ago and yet now it felt quite liberating.

"You are…" he shook his head, "well for one thing, you're a witch."  
Wrapped up in her own thoughts, Samantha gaze widened in surprise.  
"Surely, you know that, don't you?" he said, and a lazy smirk twisted his lips when she didn't even look indignant. "You have some kind of power over me which is the only bloody explanation for any of this because otherwise you are the most infuriatingly obstinate woman I've ever known and yet here I am, telling you…hell, admitting to you that my father could be someone who terrorized…"  
Before he got any further, her hand was covering his mouth. "No."  
It was merely a whisper on her lips but it expressed a sense of conviction he'd rarely heard when she spoke about him and instantly, it choked him up.  
"I know it matters to you," she continued quickly, "finding out the identity of your father but no one is just the sum of their parent's biology and in the end..." the blue in her eyes burned into him, "you have to convince _yourself_ of that, not me."  
"I wish it were that simple."  
"Come on EJ," and rolled her eyes at him, "no one is born evil."  
"How about insane?"  
Now she laughed outright. "Hell, that includes everyone in your family I've met so far."  
"You think this is amusing? Bipolar disorders and schizophrenia aren't so funny when you're the one having to watch a child strapped into a straight jacket because he just murdered his own parents."

That got her. He could see the uncertainty pass like a shadow across her face and knew it was the part of his story earlier that she was beginning to process.

"Elvis is bipolar?"  
His frustration at the whole stupid mess returned in full measure. "There was more technical jargon than any clear diagnosis but that's been the consensus of the last couple psychiatrists, yes."  
"Well, I remember Susan was a little odd."  
"Elvis didn't inherit what I witnessed from his mother's side of the family…_if_ he inherited anything at all and this wasn't an example of Andre's peculiar brand of depravity."  
"You said Stefano was convinced and he doesn't fool easily."

EJ didn't nod or agree or look her in the eye this time and she realized there was more. Realized too that he was as hesitant now as he'd been to tell her about what happened to Edmund and Susan.

"There is one piece left of Santo and Colleen's story you haven't heard about yet." As he said this, he was looking down to where his hand held hers. "It's the part I was informed of shortly after I agreed to come to Salem as Elvis and before I had any clue that my face was…well, that I had a twin I've never met, and being this is my family, you'll not be shocked I imagine to hear it's ugly and tragically pointless."

Sami felt drained by everything she'd dealt with already. The last few hours had been nonstop, like getting stuck on one of those monstrous roller coasters that Will adored, only her adrenalin rush was long over and she wanted off. What she really cared about was having her daughter home…and Stefano dealt with permanently and she couldn't help but worry this confession was leading up to EJ telling her he was going back to the mansion. The way he'd treated Harold earlier, demanding to know what he and Tony were up to…she had a bad feeling an argument between the two brothers over the subject of Stefano wouldn't go so well.

Personally, she was beyond fed up with the old man and if Tony meant to rid them of the problem, she was all for that.

EJ on the other hand would never stand by and watch anyone murder Stefano. Turn him over to the authorities maybe but he'd not taken all that kindly to her mother putting the bastard in a coma after what he did to John and she feared he'd be just as unwilling to go along with Tony's schemes.

For an instant she toyed with the idea of purposely dragging this out as long as possible in the hopes he'd arrive at the mansion too late. It was tempting…more than tempting. She liked to imagine it would solve all their problems but it hadn't worked the last time. And it wasn't just Stefano's meddling after all. The two men shared a bond and only EJ could turn his back on it, and if she didn't allow him to make that decision they'd never be free of the old man, even if Stefano were lying in his grave.

Still, there had to be some way to get him to recognize that Stefano was just using him, and that Tony was right…

_…Stefano got away, remember?  
No, he cheated his way out and apparently the only person in your family with brains enough to learn that lesson was you…_

Sami bit her bottom lip to hide her frown as the words echoed in her head.

Anna.

Not exactly the person she'd prefer to call, asking for help but she couldn't deny the woman had fooled her back at the mortuary and knew more about the DiMeras then Stefano was comfortable with. And she'd know what Tony was up to.

"Samantha."  
"What?" She glanced up, composing herself quickly.  
"You falling asleep with your eyes open, sweetheart?"  
She tried to look innocent and the moment EJ got an eyeful, he grinned.  
"Or plotting?"  
"Ah _no_. I'm waiting for you to tell me the rest of this grisly story that I trust is going to explain why on earth Stefano thinks his kid is nuts and expected you to cover it up."  
The suspicion in his dark eyes and that leer curving his lips brought back too many memories and pulling her hands away, she crossed her arms and tossed an impatient glare at him. "Well?"  
"That's really what you're waiting for."  
"I said it was."  
He didn't look convinced and or inclined to drop the subject.  
"Oh, stop looking at me like I'm planning to…"  
"Planning my ass. Let's call it what it is…scheming, which is what you do best, darling and don't you dare turn conventional on me now. Best leave that to the rest of your boring relatives."  
"Boring." Sami pursed her lips. "I'll remind you that my dull and insipid relatives you so adore poking fun at, are on their way to retrieve _your_ daughter."  
"Come on, they're not doing this for me, Samantha, or I dare say for you either…at least not Steve Johnson. He was quite up front with his agenda, wouldn't you say?"  
"Now you're just being petty."  
"After the day I've had, I think I'm entitled," he threw back at her, without even a hint of the black humor he tended to brace himself with.

As nervous and worried as she was, she had to admit he was right and besides, arguing about any of it wouldn't help her case.

"You were going to tell me something about Santo," she reminded him once more, hoping she'd have better luck this time. "Or I assume since we know all of Colleen's history."

EJ laid his head back so that it rested on top of the cushions and shut his eyes. "Yes, the past..." But instead of continuing one or giving her an explanation, he seemed stuck in his own personal hell. "I used to be so certain I knew who I was and how I fit into all of this…even what Stefano was doing. And I know his decisions appeared cruel. I can't tell you how many times I told myself it was Andre…not Stefano. Andre was the one torturing you, and wanting me out of the way and I think I convinced myself he'd been responsible for what Father did to Tony too but then…" he opened his eyes and seemed to study the large ceiling fan overhead. "I walked into that laboratory and there was John, and…"

"There was no one else to blame," she finished for him when his words faded and though he didn't say anything, he agreed with a stiff nod. "What is it about this that scares you so much?" she asked after a moment's hesitation. "It's not just your fears about Andre, is it?"

EJ's eyes rolled back and he turned his face away from her. "Why is it you can lie so bloody well until the moment arrives when I'd really appreciate you putting the talent to good use."  
"And who was preaching to me earlier…"  
"I _do not_ preach."  
"Fine, lecture."  
"Only when I've reached my limit."  
"That's three or four times a bleeding day, Elvi…" she stopped herself but not quite soon enough.

"You might as well get used to it love. It's just a name."  
"One with some pretty horrifying images attached to it for you."  
The smile he aimed her way was bittersweet. "Not entirely." And with that he gathered up her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, raised it to his lips. "Hearing you say it when you're laughing, or when you wanted me…"

The longing in his eyes was naked, so much so, she could literally feel a current trailing along her body and for a moment she thought she'd melt on the spot. She'd dreamed too many nights of his arms around her and his kisses…his hands and lips doing things to her body she was positive had to be illegal they turned her on so…but this time she wasn't leaving anything up to chance. If this was going to work there could be no rivals for her attention.

Or his.

"Tell me about Santo."

Melancholy and a whisper of panic mingled with the desire in his eyes, making it all the more difficult for her to keep her distance and focus on the problem.

"Do you remember the day I showed up at Maison Blanche…"  
"And barged into the middle of my honeymoon," she told him dryly. "How could I forget."  
A smirk titled the curve of his lips as he thought back. "Ah yes, that romantically idyllic honeymoon Lucas planned for the two of you."  
"I trust that is not the point of dredging this up…"  
EJ sighed. "No. The point would be the tomb I was standing next to when you caught me."  
"What about it," she asked and when he didn't answer her right away, "you don't expect me to recall the name on it, do you?"  
"I suppose not."  
"EJ," she warned, not in the mood to play twenty questions and doing his best to swallow his own irritation, he explained.  
"It belonged to Stefano's mother, Sofia, and it is quite possible that he attributes the disorder Elvis inherited to her because she ended up in an asylum as well…and for pretty much the same reason. Murder."

Sami's eyes widened the minute she realized just whose murder EJ was talking about. "Santo?" she asked him in a hoarse whisper.  
"That's what Stefano told me at least. Apparently she was never very stable and having to watch her husband who'd betrayed her, come back only to mourn his dead mistress was a humiliation she couldn't handle."  
Sami began to ask the next logical question but couldn't get the words out, and it didn't seem to matter as EJ guessed.  
"No," he told her, "it didn't happen in front of my father."

The comment made her frown. She couldn't stifle her annoyance at hearing him refer to Stefano as his father, or the affection that accompanied it, even after all he'd learned today…and admitted to her.

"So Stefano's mother had a history of what exactly?"  
EJ shrugged. "From what I've heard, an inability to deal with reality."  
"Just like her son and a number of his kids."  
Instead of arguing the way she expected him to, EJ stood up restlessly and paced several steps to the hall and back again.  
"What?"  
"I don't know. I feel like I'm just grasping at straws whenever I try and make heads or tails of this mess and though I've fought it for months now, Tony is right about Stefano…"  
Sami's heart sped up.  
"…his mind is so warped, it works in ways that makes no sense to the rest of us."  
"You make it sound as though he's just some eccentric old man."

"And you don't understand what its like losing a parent this way because no matter who I end up related to biologically, this man raised me and…"  
"And used you just like he used the rest of his children, and John and my parents."  
There was misery and guilt swimming in his eyes along with the tears he was holding back. "Even if that is true Samantha, I went along with _all_ of it."  
"So you think you're responsible?"  
"YES, damn it!"  
"EJ…"  
"Don't tell me how I'm supposed to feel about this, or about him. I already got enough of that from Tony earlier, and what if you're both right?" he demanded. "It won't change the past, don't you see that?"  
"The past." She couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice. "So what is it about this past that's haunting you, EJ? Love for a man you can't let go of despite the fact he's abusive…or living with this secret he absolutely refuses to share with you, the one I'm guessing you plan on wringing out of Baker?"

"You don't understand," he said, sinking back down to the couch. From a few feet away, he eyed her, his gaze still open and raw from expressing the fears he'd buried for so long. In a halting but strangely fervent manner, he tried again. "I had an argument with Tony right after Johnny was born, about Father and the legacy Tony believes he's perpetrating…how it's nothing more than a method for Stefano to ensure a future of violence and death." He paused, his mouth drawn to a thin line. "I sneered," he admitted. "I told him he made it sound as though this curse he talked about was some kind of genetic disorder."

Sami's breath caught in her throat. And her alarm must have shown because his hand reached for hers automatically before he stopped and then balled his up in a fist, pounding his knee.

"I've done my damndest to conjure up every excuse in the book to explain what's happened to the family since Santo died, Andre being number one of course but the evidence, not to mention the history Father tried to conceal from me is difficult to ignore. Andre wasn't the anomaly and neither is Stefano. If anything, that would be the few of us who have kept our sanity."  
"It can't just be genetic though, look at Kristen and Peter," she argued.  
"I don't _want_ this to be true anymore than you do."  
"But Benji didn't have those kinds of problems..."

He could see how terrified she was of what he was suggesting and hated himself for having to do it but she needed to be prepared.

"…and even if I have no use for her, Lexie is…" Sami's mouth twitched, "normal...kinda."  
"And her son?"  
"That's different."  
"Is it?  
"Why are you doing this to me now?" she yelled at him, having finally reached her limit. "I can't deal with…"  
He reacted instinctively, grabbing her arms so she'd focus on him. "Samantha, please. You've got to listen. I sure as hell wouldn't be telling you any of this with the rest of what's going on if I had a choice, but I need you to hear this. Now. It's…important."  
She struggled to break away and he let go but the intensity of his words kept her attention riveted in spite of her fear.

"I suspect my father is about to use this family disposition as a way to punish me."

Sami stared at him a minute and then laughed. "What a concept. Frame a DiMera to make it look a though he's crazy. Now there's a picture my dad and Salem PD would drool over."

"Not that I'd disagree darling about the level of service the department is capable of, but Father isn't planning to frame me…more like drug me."  
Without thinking, Sami sucked in air and nearly choked on it and when she was able to talk, it came out in a hoarse whisper. "Are you saying he wants to make you over, into Elvis?"  
"Yes." He had to force himself to get the rest out. "To kill you."

Whatever her response to this would have been, it would have to wait because just then the front door burst open. A peal of laughter trailed behind his former stepson whose back was facing them as he reached to pull his companion inside, a pretty, petite blond, busy protesting the inappropriate hour and how she barely knew him.


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive

Sami's Townhouse

"Will?"

"Mom, hi…" He'd still not turned around to look at them as he stood in the doorway. "Oh come on Mia. She won't bite and she doesn't care about stuff like that."  
The look on Samantha's face suggested otherwise but EJ figured with Will's attitude, the boy would totally disregard it, especially if he'd already seen who was in the room with his mother.  
"Well, just for a minute…to see the baby," came the younger woman's reply.  
"You'll love her," beamed Will, and hauling the girl inside, he kicked the door shut with his foot and spun around. "Mom, this is Mia."

Sami stood up right in front of the couch, almost as though she was trying to block out the sight of EJ sitting there but he could tell Will had seen him already and was now purposely ignoring him.

"How do you do." Mia stuck her hand towards Sami with a nervous smile. "Mrs. ah, Roberts?"  
"No, but don't worry about it. You can call me Sami," she told the younger woman politely, though EJ detected a hint of coolness in her tone as well, perhaps aimed more at Will than the girl. "And this is EJ," Samantha continued, stepping out of the way and motioning towards him.  
"Hello."

Mia took another step forward as if she meant to shake hands with him too but Will was between them, talking exuberantly about introducing his new sister to Mia and would Sami mind if the two of them took care of the next feeding.

"I don't mind Will," began his mother, hesitantly, "but she's still sleeping…"

And at that precise moment, almost as if Grace was in on some conspiracy, a wail erupted from the baby monitor and Will, sure luck on was on his side, took Mia by the hand and pulled her along behind him down the hallway as EJ and Sami watched and Mia had to consciously resist the urge to turn around and see if they were glaring at her suspiciously. She could feel their unease, or maybe it was her own. Thankfully Will was as nervous as she and wouldn't question the fact her palms were so sweaty, or that she was hanging onto her backpack as though it were a life preserver. Just thinking about what it carried made Nicole's words echo in her head.

_Now remember, no one can see you place the bear in the crib…  
But my baby will be in the crib.  
I told you, it won't hurt her, Mia. I'd never do anything to hurt your baby. I love that child as though she were my own but you want her back, don't you?  
Yes, of course, but…  
Then all you need to do is put the stuffed bear in the crib. It's not going to seriously hurt anyone…just give Sami enough of an allergic reaction that she'll have to go to the emergency room and leave Grace with her son and you.  
Why can't we just go to the police and explain?  
Because dear, you'll end up in jail for illegally selling your baby._

And there was no denying that. She'd sold her, all right, to Nicole and her husband, except Mia could swear Nicole's husband was the man Sami just introduced to her, sitting out on the couch.

He looked terrible…handsome but like he'd lost something and hadn't slept in days and Mia could relate after getting dumped by her boyfriend and her family. In fact, he looked almost as bad as Nicole standing on the steps of the pier earlier, just before she realized that Mia was watching her; empty and broken…and desperate.

Will had brought her to a room about halfway down the hallway. He let go of her hand and after pushing the door out of the way, strode into the dim light to pick up the screaming child. Within seconds, he had her quieted down to a whimper. Mia watched the scene. It was difficult not to be impressed with his gentleness. He seemed to have a way with babies and obviously cared deeply for the little girl in his arms, cradling her and letting her suck on his finger. Perhaps she was being selfish wanting the child back. After all, she couldn't provide a home like this one or stability, and the woman out in the living room she'd just met appeared to be far more equipped for motherhood than she was no matter what Nicole said about her. The woman had raised a teenager already, and according to Will, had twins as well.

"Here, you hold her and I'll go get a bottle."

Will was in front of her and without thinking, Mia dropped her backpack to the floor and took her daughter in her arms and suddenly she was staring into eyes that matched her own perfectly, except that Grace wasn't crying any longer and Mia's smarted as the tears welled up and soon began streaming down her cheeks.

Hurrying out, Will was thankful the baby remained quiet after he handed her over. He shut the door behind him and realized almost immediately that either his mother or EJ had closed the one leading out to the living room. The idea of the two of them speaking privately ticked him off and what the hell was EJ doing here so late at night? The tension Will had walked in on earlier was obvious. Surely the bastard wasn't trying to work his mother again. Sami told him EJ had moved on, gotten married and had a kid so why wasn't he home leaning on his wife's shoulder instead of here, trying to manipulate Will's mom again, trying to weasel his way back into her life. The creep needed to learn a lesson.

Thankfully, the carpet made it easy to reach the door without making a sound, and slowly, gliding the knob with a finesse he'd spent years perfecting, Will got the door open a sliver.

To absolute silence.

It was the variety he was well acquainted with…a lull in the storm. They were fighting about something and he wondered which one of them would explode first. He hoped it was going to be his mom.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Tony has known about this for…"  
"NO."  
"Then how?"  
"Samantha, its not important right now."  
"The hell it isn't."

Will could hear the edge of hysteria in his mother's voice and had to force himself to stay put.

"I want to know right this minute why you're so convinced your father is planning this…this sick, disgusting…how could he even think to do this to us?"  
"You're the one who's been warning me this was coming."  
"Well thanks for waiting until to now to decide it's time to listen to me."  
A hopeless chuckle slipped out of EJ.  
"Fuck you EJ! This is NOT funny," snapped his mother furiously. Will held his breath, half expecting to hear something breakable crash into a wall but instead, there was silence again and it began to drag with a tension worse than broken glass. More like the edge of a rusty razor blade scraping bare skin.

"If you didn't learn this from Tony, then who?" she prodded him finally.

"I think you should sit down."  
"I don't WANT to sit, damn it. I want you to tell me…"  
"It was a text sent to Tony's cell while we were ah…discussing Father. From Rafe."

Will felt extremely confused. Why would EJ's brother who was a DiMera be getting messages from an FBI agent?

"You mean, while the two of you were at the convent?"

His mother's voice had dropped to a whisper suddenly, as though she were afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry Samantha, but yes."  
"And that's the reason he's dead?"  
"The text he sent was incomplete…well, more like cut off as though he'd been interrupted."  
"By Stefano," said Sami, bitterly.  
"From what I understand, the reason he was there tonight had to do with searching for the antidote that Rolf told Tony and Shane about, one that will cure John."  
"Did he find it?"  
"I don't know. When Anna called me and told me you were on your way to the mansion, I left and…  
"…came to rescue me." Though his mother's tone was still sad, there was a twinge of dry amusement as well.  
"All I could think about was that Stefano wanted you dead and it was _my_ fault."  
"No, EJ…"  
"Why the hell didn't I listen to you and Tony?"

Standing behind the door, Will rolled his eyes listening to EJ berate himself. _Too little, too late pal._ But then his mother spoke up and her words caught him by surprise.

"You ignored us because despite what you'd like people to think, you have a heart, and I can hardly fault you just because I'm not crazy…uh, sorry, poor choice of words…thrilled that the object of your affection happens to be a man I despise. Of course you love your father. I'd be a fool after all this time not to see that when you open your heart, it's a...what would the old bastard call it? A fait accompli?"  
"That French silly, not Italian."  
"It still sounds like him to me, and anyway the point is you don't hold back with anyone you care about and you're right, it's not as though you got to pick who raised you." Besides, I've got no room to talk considering the horrid manner in which I treated John all these years."  
"That's different…"  
"I wish that were true," came Sami's soft, wistful reply, "but it's not."

This time the silence was almost companionable.

"Is this what having children does to a person?"  
Will heard his mother chuckle. "Eventually, I guess."  
"Or provided you're sane." And the remark, delivered with all of EJ's usual sarcasm affected Will oddly. He didn't like moments when he was tempted to see the older man's side of things, moments when he recognized that EJ might be vulnerable beneath that snide and callous exterior.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sami and there was worry coloring her tone again.  
EJ sighed. "Find out what Baker knows, preferably before anyone else has a chance to speak to him and pray my suspicions are dead wrong."  
"About Andre."  
"About _everything_."

So intent was Will on the conversation that he didn't hear Mia creep up next to him and he jumped when she whispered in his ear.  
"What's happening?"  
His heart pounding in his ears, he eased the door shut only to have it pushed wide open by his mother who didn't look the least bit surprised to see him standing there with Mia holding Grace. At first Will was nervous when she waved all three of them into the living room. Maybe she'd noticed the door open a crack but she didn't reprimand him about it. In fact she didn't even ask what he thought he was doing letting a virtual stranger hold the baby. Instead she was watching EJ, and Will knew that expression on her face. She was up to something.

"You'll call me if you hear from Bo," said EJ pointedly to her as he fished around in his pocket for his car keys.  
She looked rather insulted. "Of course I will."  
"And you'll stay here and lock the door and arm the security system."  
"What's going on?" asked Will but both adults ignored him.  
"Samantha," breathed EJ. "Promise me. Nicole is out there and she's capable of anything right now."  
Will had to admit his mother's innocent act nearly convinced him.  
"I'll take care of it as soon as you leave," she lied.

To his credit, EJ was torn momentarily, knowing there was something cooking in that devious brain of hers, but needing to go…needing to do what was possible to keep all of them safe…needing answers, and closure and a way to start over.

Sami went to him up on her tiptoes and with one hand hanging onto his shirt to keep her balance, she brushed a feathery kiss on his lips. "Trust me," she whispered.  
EJ groaned and whispered something back that sounded suspiciously like _witch_ from where Will was sitting except that it made his mother giggle. The whole scene was nauseating, and embarrassed, he glanced at Mia sitting beside him and found she'd not been paying attention. The girl had eyes only for Grace.

"You want me to hold her," he offered, realizing he'd pretty much ignored Mia since they'd arrived, but she shook her head.  
"Why don't you go get her bottle," she suggested instead.  
"That's okay. I'll do that," said Sami from near the front door.  
Will noticed that EJ had slipped out already.

"You two relax for a minute and then if you still want to feed her, that would be great."  
"Mom, what's going on?" asked Will, following her into the kitchen. "What was he doing here?"  
"He came to see Johnny," replied Sami with a straight face.  
"Why isn't he at home with his own kid?"  
Sami's glance was sharp as she turned from the refrigerator holding a bottle. "I don't know what kind of manners your aunt has been teaching you Will, but Johnny is EJ's child whether you approve of the situation or not and you'll kindly not use that tone in this house where your brother might hear it."  
"You're not going to tell me what you're up to, are you?"  
Something in the way he asked the question make her relent and she set the bottle on the counter. "I'm trying to do things differently this time, Will."  
"I don't understand."  
"I mean for Allie and Johnny and Grace and believe me, I know how unfair that must seem to you considering all you had to put up with but I can't go back. I'm sorry…" and she sucked in a deep breath, "but I can't."  
"I thought you'd found somebody else."  
A sad quirk twisted his mother's lips. "Old habits take a long time to break, honey and so did convincing myself that I deserve to be who I am, and I deserve to be loved _for my faults_ rather than in spite of them."

Sami had done her share of soul searching but never in front of her son and he didn't quite know how to handle her honesty. He knew he didn't like the implication in regard to EJ. Still, he loved her fiercely. It was one thing for him to be angry with her behavior but it riled him to hear the way the rest of the family spoke of her. They demeaned her so casually, or like his grandmother, vindictively, and though Uncle Austin and Aunt Carrie hadn't done it in front of him, they didn't exactly hide how they felt about Sami either and he'd finally had enough and come home.

The funny part was that, she was different. Will couldn't explain how precisely but he'd noticed it immediately when he returned, so walking in earlier to find her on the couch, talking to EJ and both of them looking serious, angered and frightened him.

"You're going back to him, aren't you?"  
"Not this very moment. But I do need to go out for a little while."  
An evasion. Well, at least he was recognized that time honored ploy. "What was that about Nicole?"  
"I won't be alone, and will you be okay here with Grace?"  
"Of course," he told her.  
"And your friend?"  
"She'll probably stay for a while, until she gets bored and then go home."  
"You weren't planning to go out…"  
"Mom. Stop."

At another time when she wasn't as preoccupied, Sami would have enjoyed teasing him, but now she just nodded and handed him the bottle to warm up and kissed him on the cheek as she left the kitchen.

* * *

"Anna?"

Busy setting up the cottage that stood out back of the convent for her reunion with Tony, Anna simply grabbed the phone without checking the caller id, and Sami's voice was the last one she expected to hear. The last one she wanted to hear too.  
"Samantha. Hello." She managed to make it sound civil…barely. "I'm busy. What do you want?"  
"I figured you'd be done at the mortuary by now…"  
"I am. What you do you want?" Anna repeated, her annoyance unmistakably obvious now.  
"A favor."  
"I thought I already provided you a couple of those this evening. Now I need to run and…"  
"This concerns you too."  
"Me?" Her immediate instinct was that Sami wanted some payback, now that she undoubtedly knew that Anna lied to her at the mortuary.

"EJ's on his way to the mansion and I'm pretty sure he'll try and stop Tony from doing whatever it is he has planned for Stefano."  
_Shit_, thought Anna. _She does know_. "Okay. And thank you for the warning, but the only thing Tony has in store for the old man won't harm Stefano, at least not physically."  
"You expect me to believe your husband is not going to kill the bastard after what he told EJ earlier?"  
"After he told him what?"  
"About the grave down behind the mansion. In the orchard, I believe was what EJ said."  
"You can believe what you like," replied Anna.

On the other side of the line, Sami grit her teeth in frustration. God, the woman was a bitch and only concerned about helping Sami if it suited her own selfish purposes. Fine.

"EJ is also going because he wants to talk to Baker."  
"He's alive?"  
The question had a definite air of sarcasm as though Anna was perfectly aware that Baker was still kicking and wanted to needle Sami about it.  
"According to Harold, yes and apparently, he's been a busy boy."  
"Yes, I know."  
"I don't think you _do_ know the extent of it but if you're not interested…" Sami let the insinuation hang, certain Anna and her nosy curiosity wouldn't be able to resist though it took longer than it should have.

"Baker has been playing musical babies with you and Nicole. What could that possibly have to do with me or Tony?"  
"He got curious enough to check out Sydney's DNA."  
Anna sighed impatiently. "So?"  
"Its possible she could be your granddaughter."  
"Oh please. You don't expect me to swallow a lie that ridiculous."  
"This didn't come from Baker. EJ told me."  
"Told you what?"  
"He's not Elvis, and when I questioned him about his parents, he explained the reason he's kept quiet about it this long was that Stefano told him his father was Tony."

Back at the convent, Anna felt her heart stop. She couldn't be certain of EJ's exact age but counting back over the years, she suspected it could be possible and so very like Stefano to do such a thing but this was Sami Brady she was talking to…the girl had a reputation that Anna wasn't about to ignore. "What is it you want exactly, Sami?"

"Come with me to the mansion."

Anna glanced around her at the cozy room and swore. She wasn't done yet and if she allowed Sami to drag her over to the mansion, her plans of surprising Tony when he returned would have to be scrapped. For that, she was tempted to refuse but she couldn't just let EJ show up at the mansion without warning Tony. And something like this…she couldn't tell him over the phone, even if it was a farce…especially if it was a farce. Damn EJ if this was true for not saying something before now. How could he do this to someone he'd suspected might be his father all this time and if it wasn't true, Sami Brady better pray Anna didn't get her hand around her neck.

"I'm warning you now if this is a trick Samantha, I don't care who your father is, you'll be sorry."  
Sami couldn't resist breaking into a triumphant smile. _You haven't lost your touch, girl._ "The point," she reminded Anna, "is that neither of us want EJ or Tony hurting each other, right?"  
"And the minute a DiMera starts using logic to make her point, I know something is up."  
"I'm not a…"  
"Darling, you could give several members of this family lessons in how to be deceitful. Stop pretending to be so modest. It's a dead giveaway."  
"Have you always been this…"  
"Bitchy?" supplied Anna for her when Sami bit her tongue. "Only when I feel I'm being used, so is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"  
"You're a fine one to talk about using people."  
"Ok, I grant I didn't tell you the entire truth at the mortuary but I did tell you about Baker and your daughter."  
"Oh yeah, so that you could stop him from taking Andre's body."  
"And would rather I hadn't?"  
"I'd _rather_ you told me what the hell was going on before I walked into the mansion and I'd still like to know what Tony is up to. I know EJ, he's worried. Whatever Tony said to him when they talked at the convent has him believing Tony means to have his revenge and we both know EJ won't stand for that, so _if_ Stefano told EJ the truth, I don't want him hurting the man who could be his father. Do you?"

"Alright," agreed Anna finally. "You came when I called, and I am grateful since we're now rid of Andre for good, so I suppose I can do this for you."  
"Andre really is gone?" asked Sami, hardly able to believe it and she could hear a grin in the older woman's voice when she answered.  
"He's in little tiny bits so small even Rolf won't be able to piece him back together."

Sami felt her spirits brighten some hearing this news. They were rid of one monster…now all that had to do was find a way to neutralize Stefano in a way that EJ could accept.


	36. Chapter ThirtySix

Kiriakis Mansion

"This is never going to work."  
Bo rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you could have mentioned that to Ma earlier when it might have done some good."

They stood shivering out on the back terrace, waiting for Caroline to ring the bell and Henderson to reply so they could slip inside when the security system disconnected.

"I'm not talking about your mother. That's the one part of this silly plan that has a chance of success as far as I can see, now that you sent Steve off. How did you think the two of us, all on our own, are going to find Brady and Sydney, _and_ talk Stephanie into leaving? Not to mention, what the hell were you thinking, him staking out the DiMera mansion on his own?"  
"And since when is Steve helpless?" said Bo, wondering how he was going to hear the bell with his wife hissing in his ear.  
"That's not the point."  
"Oh no, of course not."  
"Brady…"  
"SHHH."

Hope's glare was icy but he couldn't worry about that now because despite the fact he didn't like it, she had a point. If they stuck together, they could get the baby and either Brady or Stephanie, but not both of them and he'd already promised Steve.

Knowing his father as he did though, leaving Brady in the old man's clutches was out of the question, even if he was in the dark as to why Victor was upset. He would have liked to believe Brady's involvement in all this was purely an accident. A few years ago, he might have too, before Brady met Nicole but the two had been awfully cozy since Brady's return from rehab and adding to that, Victor purposely allowing everyone in Brady's family to assume he was missing instead of setting their minds at ease with a simple word as to his whereabouts.

Before tonight, he's paid no attention to the timing of events over the last year, such Nicole's reappearance in Salem and the fact it coincided roughly with Brady checking into the clinic, or rather being checked in by Victor. Bo was willing to bet that if he verified Nicole's whereabouts, he'd find Austria on her itinerary. And he knew how Victor would feel about that.

The implication that his nephew was in over his head was difficult to ignore, which meant he'd have to stay behind once they had Sydney. And getting Hope to agree to taking the baby and leaving him would involve promises of a disagreeable nature…the sort that would make six months of diaper duty quite the easy out.

"Come on." Hope was pulling on his jacket, her hand on the knob of the French door already. Once inside the living room, which was only dimly lit, Bo could hear Henderson greeting his mother and asking her to step into the foyer. When he offered to take her coat, she declined and asked to speak to Victor.  
"Of course," replied the butler, motioning her into the living room as he turned to staircase.

"Well?" whispered Hope. "Is it working?"  
"Just a second." Bo's gaze met his mother's across the room and she gave him a faint nod. He'd flatly refused to even consider the possibility of Caroline putting on a wire since he didn't want her caught in the middle of this if something went wrong but stubbornly, she'd insisted on doing something to help them locate Sydney. With reluctance, he'd gone along. Her nod indicated she'd successfully slipped the tiny device into Henderson's pocket. Looking down at the miniature screen in his hands, Bo touched the icon that was supposed to display the butler's current position. To his surprise, he found it worked. Henderson was making his way up the flight of stairs to the third floor now. He handed it to Hope and pointed her in the direction of the kitchen where there was a service elevator.

Caroline shed her coat as she watched the two of them disappear, making certain they were gone before she turned on another light to brighten up the living room. Then with a sigh, she sat and waited for Victor to appear.

Outside on the blustery terrace, another form crept towards the edge of the light flooding through the windows, doing her best to keep her teeth from chattering. She'd not exactly counted on sitting around in the cold tonight. Who was she fooling...she'd not counted on any of the events of the last several hours and cursed herself for feeling responsible this way. After all, she had a pretty good idea of what Brady must be thinking of her right now. He knew about Sydney. From what she'd overheard while she kept out of sight in the garage below Sami's apartment, he'd been the one who brought the baby from the mansion so he could put her in Samantha's arms personally. That being the case, Nicole wasn't expecting a warm welcome. Still, he was in this position because of her. And she felt guilty enough when it came to the other stuff Stefano blackmailed her into so letting Victor get away with this was out of the question. The bastard had some nerve treating his grandson this way.

_And I'll bet you locked him up too, you old goat, cause there's no way he'd put up with you taking Sydney any more than he'd put up with me doing it._

The one thing Nicole had never expected to be thankful for was the time she'd spent married to Kiriakis but it was about to come in handy because she had an idea of where Brady might be. _Just please let him be conscious and not waiting to kill me…._

"Caroline, what a lovely surprise."  
Victor sounded pleased as always to see her and she could detect not the slightest hint of suspicion in his gaze.  
"Would you care for a brandy, or perhaps Henderson could make us some tea if you'd rather."  
"Tea would be perfect," she said, inclining her head gracefully and making a place for him to sit next to her on the couch once he'd sent the butler on his way.  
Easing himself down, he turned to face her. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
Caroline smiled and laid a hand on his arm. "Well, I spoke to Bo a little while ago and he told me about the dreadful business at the hospital earlier, and of course I was worried for you, and for Philip."  
Victor's smile thinned. "And for your granddaughter."  
"Naturally. Considering Stefano's threats, you can hardly blame me. The three of you are important to me and I hate the idea of losing anyone else so soon after Shawn." His smile remained stiff and she hoped she wasn't laying it on too thick.  
"To be honest," he replied, leaning back into the corner of the couch, "I'm quite worried about Philip myself, and Stephanie."

Bo stared at the wall, distinctive from the other hallways in the mansion in that it wasn't decorated with some expensive designer wallpaper. "You're sure this is it?"  
Hope elbowed him to keep his voice down, and then shoved the device into his hand so he could see for himself. As usual, she was right.  
"Maybe Henderson found the bug and dropped it here on purpose," he suggested in a whisper this time.  
"No. If you hit that little thing," she leaned over and touched something at the bottom of the display screen, "you'll see he still has it on him."  
"Oh."

At that point a section of the wall about half the width of a door began to recede and then slide away and without thinking, Hope had her weapon out and trained on the Kiriakis who appeared…Philip. He'd been saying something to whoever was inside when he hit the switch to let himself out and as he turned around, found himself confronted with the barrel of his sister-in-law's service revolver.

He looked bemused as his eyes traveled up to her face. "Hope. What a surprise. Is this rehearsal for April Fool's Day?"  
"Hardly. And get you ass back inside," she told him, waving the gun in the direction of the darkened room behind him.  
"I don't think Victor would approve," he told her, standing his ground, wearing a tightlipped smile that clashed with his dimples. "And you can lay off with brandishing that thing in my face since we both know you're not going to shoot me." His hand reached inside to hit the button that would close the door but she was too quick for him and shoved him backwards and managed to get inside before the door slid shut.  
"HEY." The yell erupted in and outside the door from both men simultaneously.  
"What do you think you're doing?" hissed Philip, straightening his shirt. "And put the damn gun away before someone gets hurt."

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the low light but once they did, she found what they'd been looking for. Sydney. And she was sitting up, her fingers holding on to the side of the playpen and she beamed a smile at her great aunt.

"Well, well Philip. You and Victor do have a curious ideas when it comes to decorating a nursery."  
"Hope…this isn't what you think…"  
"Ah huh. Though I can tell you now, even Stephanie is going to expect a better line than that."  
The pained expression on his face provided her an ounce of satisfaction.  
"Please tell me that this wasn't your idea, Philip."  
"For Christ's sake, Hope. The old man threatened to murder me at the hospital in front of everybody and you did nothing."  
"I didn't arrest you. That was something at least though perhaps it was a mistake on my part because _this_," she stabbed a finger in Sydney's direction, "only makes me wonder if you weren't both guilty."  
"Who, Victor and I?"  
"The would be you and Nicole, and heck for all I know, maybe Victor was in on it too."

Before he could reply, Hope's cell phone rang. As she figured, it was Bo and she quickly explained what was going on and asked him to find Stephanie and bring her back with him so she could get a look at the situation for herself.

"NO." Philip's expression radiated alarm and then anger. "Leave her out of this, Hope."  
"That's the plan…keep her out of the mess you've gotten yourself into. You really want her in the way when Stefano comes gunning for you?"  
"I DIDN"T kill Tony."

Hope stuck her gun in her pocket and walked over to Sydney's playpen to sink down beside the little girl so they were almost at eye level. Sitting cross-legged, she brushed her fingers over the fuzz on the child's head and smiled. "He's right you know," she said, ignoring Philip and speaking directly to Sydney. "Your uncle isn't dead apparently, though by the time I get done with him, he's going to wish otherwise."  
Philip's shocked stillness lasted just long enough to be noticeable. "Are you saying the DiMera's faked this…this whole fu…"  
The ice in his sister-in-law's glace made him choke back the curse but his fury was impossible to contain.  
"That BASTARD."  
"This child's vocabulary is going to leave a lot to be desired before she even turns one between you, Stefano, EJ and Nicole. In fact, her knowledge of four letter words probably already exceeds mine. And no, they didn't fake it." She leaned her head to one side, "well, not exactly. And I suppose you ought to hear this, considering you're the target, because it's the reason Stefano is so supremely ticked off. The guy who took the dive off the staircase was Andre."  
Though the light in the room remained dim, Hope was still able to see the blood drain from Philip's face.  
"The guy I was fighting with on the pier…that…"  
"Was Andre, yes."  
Philip's eyes narrowed. "Stefano be damned, now I wished I _had_ killed the monster."  
Hope shook her head at Sydney. "Hopeless," she whispered to the baby. "All of them and lucky you," she leaned over and kissed the chubby hand that was playing with her finger now, "the family you ended up with makes this one look practically sane."

Nicole had learned the basement of the Kiriakis mansion wasn't nearly as creepy as the one over at the DiMera's, which was older but she still wasn't thrilled with being down here, and practically in the dark. It was hard not to imagine all sorts of disgusting rodents scurrying along the walls. And she had no idea how she was going to pick a lock she could hardly see either. Course, first, she had to find the right room. She'd knocked on at least three already and no luck and that meant getting further away from the only exit…_get a grip, Nicole…it's just dark and at least it means Victor isn't watching._ Hopefully, he didn't have a camera in whatever room he was holding Brady but she didn't have time to deal with that problem just yet. As she rounded a corner, she came to another door and focusing her frustrations, pounded on it for a good thirty seconds or more.

Silence.

Even more frustrated, she kicked it.

"Damn it Brady, where the hell are you?"  
"Nicole?"  
It was muffled, but it was definitely his voice coming from the other side and forgetting herself, she yelled back, "Yes. it's me. Just a second, Brady…I'm going to get you out of there."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Hold on…"  
She'd never been all that accomplished at picking locks and having to do it by feel took even longer but finally to her surprise, it worked and the door opened and she found Brady gazing at her from where he sat in the middle of a double bed; a mixture of shock, relief and cold fury glittering in his eyes.


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven

Kiriakis Mansion

Philip paced back and forth in the tiny room, his attention alternating between his sister-in-law's conversation with Sydney and the door. Saying that he dreaded Bo showing up at any second with Stephanie in tow would have been an understatement but waiting around with his brother's sanctimonious, bitchy wife and putting up with her snide amusement wasn't improving his disposition either. How the hell had he ended up the bad guy in all this? If Hope was right about the identity of the man who'd died today, a collective sigh of relief was in order. Not to mention, it was Andre and Stefano who'd were the culprits here…they'd robbed him, not the other way around and yet here he was about to lose the woman he loved because of course despite all their history, the Bradys still believed that playing by the rules would stop EJ's family.

"If you and Bo take that child and give her to Sami, just how long do you imagine it'll be until she ends up with the DiMeras again? Sydney is the old man's granddaughter. He's not going to sit back and play nice while Sami is busy doing her mommy imitation."  
"That would be real funny if hijacking children that belonged to someone else wasn't your specialty," said Hope, with a pointed look from where she sat on the floor.

Philip scowled at that particular jab. The minute Hope learned that it was her son who was Clair's biological father, she'd given Philip short shrift as though his feelings didn't matter in the slightest and he'd not forgotten or forgiven her lack of sympathy. So far, he'd not divulged what Victor told him just before Caroline arrived. His father had made it clear, it was to be kept private. But Philip knew as soon as Bo walked through that door, that one or both of them were going to take Sydney back to Sami and then it was only a matter of time before Stefano made her disappear… not to mention if he kept his mouth shut, Stephanie would follow her family's lead and label him a kidnapper.

That being the case, he didn't see they had that much to lose and taking a deep breath, walked over stand directly in front of Hope.

"Victor didn't bring the child here to blackmail Stefano."  
"Oh, please."  
"I'm serious Hope. And yes, he wanted to force Stefano to behave but once my father explained who she was…"  
"Sami and EJ's daughter, not yours. Or Victor's."  
"According to my father, she's also a Kiriakis."

Philip had been prepared for Hope to laugh in his face and sighed inwardly when she didn't. Still, she didn't react immediately. Her expression was carefully neutral as she thought about Victor and the way he operated. He was a cold, calculating son of a bitch and he didn't take risks like this, not unless he had a fall back plan or a reason so foolproof, the District Attorney would find his hands tied.

"What else did he say?" she asked finally.  
"I think the rest should come from him."  
She shook her head. "You're suggesting he brought Sydney here for her protection and that's not going to fly with Bo unless you tell us how she's related to Victor."  
"And I'm just supposed to spill my guts with no reassurance whatsoever?"  
"It's either that or Sydney is returned to her parents," said Hope flatly, though without the sharp edge to her tone she'd had only a moment before. "Unless you provide me with a concrete reason why doing so would put Sydney in danger."  
Philip regarded her with a sly look to cover his surprise. Curiosity from his uppity sister-in-law was unexpected but he'd never been one to waste an opportunity. "Victor has proof she is his great-granddaughter."  
"Granddaughter." Hope turned to stare at the baby's dark engaging eyes, her thoughts spinning. "But it couldn't be Sami and Sydney's father is El…vis…"

The sound of her voice was less than a whisper now and her eyes had widened considerably.

The same old DiMera game and _again_ they'd fallen for it.

EJ had waltzed into town and turned their lives upside down, and none of them had even questioned the news that he was Elvis DiMera. It was the obvious conclusion and apparently the one Stefano had been counting on. How many times had they been through this, all the way back to Megan's ridiculous little charade so many years ago, and yet it seemed they hadn't learned from their screw-ups. Of course, their first warning sign should have been when Steve backed up EJ's story.

Except John and Marlena had been equally convinced after their trip to Italy.

"If EJ is Victor's grandson, then, he must have an idea of who the guys' parents are." And Hope could feel herself holding her breath as she waited for Philip's answer.  
"Only his mother."  
Without even realizing it, Hope's relief was evident. "Isabella."  
Philip nodded but almost at once Hope look at him quizzically.  
"That's curious," she said slowly, "because from what I remember, she never seemed the type to go in for the ah…DiMera mystique, shall we say."  
"You knew her better than me certainly but according to Victor, she was very young and the baby was given up for adoption."  
"Given up or sold?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, Ernesto Toscano wasn't sentimental and if some DiMera got his daughter pregnant as a teenager, even his illegitimate daughter, he'd have been on Stefano's doorstep in record time, demanding he do something about it."  
"As in take responsibility."  
"No, as in take the baby and make it disappear. At least from Isabella's life."  
"And why would Stefano bother?"  
Hope shook her head at Philip, amused again. "You don't honestly think that DiMera is after you simply because of Andre, do you? Are you going to stand there and tell me that Victor never warned you to stay away from that family?"  
"Yes, yes, he and Stefano don't get along. They're business rivals. I get it."

Hope raised and eyebrow, wondering if she should even bother explaining to the arrogant little puppy about his father's past and what she and Bo suspected about Victor's ties to Stefano thirty years ago.

"They used to be partners."  
She could tell Philip was dying to lash out and call her a liar but for some reason he held back. Maybe he was beginning to realize just how explosive this situation was liable to get if any of this story were true.  
"Not only that, but Shane Donovan has good reason to believe that Victor betrayed Stefano to someone in the ISA."  
"Recently?"  
"No, this was years ago, before he returned to Salem."  
"So you're saying Stefano lied about EJ's paternity all this time to get back at Victor."

Hope's gaze traveled back to Sydney who in turn seemed to following the conversation with an intelligent interest of her own. The little girl's charm was quite addictive. She was just as adorable as Ciara but unlike Hope's small daughter, Sydney practically oozed self-confidence so that Hope had no trouble believing the child belonged to either Samantha or EJ. And she could see something of Isabella in her as well, a sweetness in her disposition.

But what of the child's grandfather? She couldn't see any of the DiMera men she'd been associated with simply handing over their son to Stefano and giving him free reign. Possibly the man in question was dead. Knowing the DiMeras as she did though, Hope found this scenario far less likely than the one that popped into her mind suddenly, remembering that Stefano had shipped his eldest into exile and had not been happy in the least, despite his performance at the hospital earlier, about having Tony back.

Her phone interrupted her train of thought and she jumped up as she answered it to open the door and let Bo inside. Behind him in the hall stood Stephanie.

Hurt and accusation swam in the younger woman's eyes and after a brief glance towards the playpen, she raised them to meet Philip's.

His expression was partially obscured because the room was so dim but she recognized his body language…how he fumed at being caught in the middle of all this. Had he been aware of Victor's plans?

Hope was busy whispering something in her husband's ear and she pulled on his arm to drag him inside. "I think you should talk to Stephanie," she said to Philip once she'd explained to Bo there was something she needed to speak to him about privately. But Bo looked a bit leery of letting Philip out of his sight and the younger man didn't look thrilled either, and damn Stephanie, for just standing there like some teenager stricken dumb, ready to melt into a puddle on the floor. Hope shook her head in disgust. Had she been this pathetic around men at Stephanie's age?

There was no way this girl was going to last, married to a Kiriakis.

"Philip?" prompted Hope once again, waving him in the direction of his girlfriend and he was barely out the door before the girl started in on him. "How _could_ you…"

Thankfully, the door was soundproof and cut off the rest of the argument.

"You want to tell me what's going on," said Bo, turning from the door to look first at his wife, and then the baby in the playpen and finally back again at Hope. "I thought the idea was for her to see Victor's handiwork so we wouldn't have to talk her into leaving."  
"Yeah, it was but believe it or not, it's possible Victor had a legitimate reason for bringing the baby here," began Hope and taking a deep breath, proceeded to tell him the rest of the story.

Downstairs, Caroline sipped her tea and listened to Victor ramble on, ranting about Stefano's behavior and his threats.  
"I wouldn't put it past the man to have set the whole charade up."  
Caroline frowned. "Are you suggesting he purposely tried to murder his own son and then framed Philip for it?"  
"He had no love for Tony. The whole town was well aware of how they felt about each other," he reminded her. "It's not as though they made a secret of it."  
She couldn't argue with that. "Say you're right…he still wasn't able to get Philip arrested."  
"That wasn't his aim."  
"But that doesn't make any sense, Victor."

He set his cup down rather forcefully on the table and stood up. She could tell he was on edge and felt there was more to whatever was bothering him than his concerns over Philip. She watched him make his way restlessly around the room. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Victor this upset or rattled and if he was truly worried that Stefano meant to come after him or his family, that included Bo as well.

"Is there something else going on here that you haven't shared with me?"

The question seemed to give him pause, and as if making a sudden decision, he swung about to face her. "It could be Stefano's idea of a warning," he explained.

For some reason she couldn't quite explain, Victor's words produced a chill in the room. She was well aware the two men steered clear of one another and though he'd never confided in her, Caroline harbored her share of misgivings when it came to the years Victor spent in Europe. Just his connection to John was evidence enough that Victor was also tied to Stefano.

"I thought we were done with all these," she pursed her lips in frustration, "threats and games he plays as though this town and everyone in it were nothing more than his personal menagerie."  
"Oh come Caroline, Stefano could no more live without revenge than opera or Strega or…" he caught himself before he finished what he'd planned to say.  
"Or someone to manipulate?" she suggested.  
Victor sighed. "I'm afraid that I may be the cause of whatever retribution he's cooked up this time around. Considering the number of years that have passed, I was hoping my part in what happened between him and his cousin had remained under wraps…buried with the deaths of both of my former partners, but it appears not."  
"Partners?"  
From behind gritted teeth, Victor admitted, "I took the losing side in a family feud."  
Caroline had a feeling she wasn't going to like the rest of the story but she couldn't keep herself from asking anyway. "Between Stefano and who? Not Tony."  
"No, not Tony, though he was, I believe, a contributing factor to the decisions Enrico made." He stopped, curious if the name would garner him a reaction and when Caroline waited quietly for him to continue, he explained, "Enrico was Stefano's cousin, the son of Santo's youngest sister and for years he and Stefano were friends and thick as thieves in business. And then both of them fell in love with the same woman."

And the reason the name had sounded familiar to her clicked into place. "Daphne's mysterious lover."

Caroline glanced into the fire for a moment as she lifted her teacup and tried to conjure up an image of the woman. They'd met once or twice but all she could see was the photo printed in the newspaper, quite yellowed by age now and tucked away in a scrapbook Caroline put together that awful year when she and Shawn believed Roman dead on the island. It was strange. Now that she thought about it, she and Daphne had more in common that Caroline would have been comfortable admitting years ago, though she did remember the nights she'd laid in bed, thanking God that even if the truth came out, her son would never have to face the rejection that Daphne's son had been forced to live through.

Shawn had loved Bo as his own, right to the end.

Without realizing it, tears began sliding down her cheeks and she shut her eyes as memories of her son and the man he considered his father flashed through her mind.

"Caroline?" Victor's tone had softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
Using the handkerchief he offered her to wipe her eyes, she smiled faintly and choked out, "I'm fine." Patting his hand, she nodded for him to continue his story. "When did you meet Enrico?"

Down one more floor in the basement, Nicole glared straight back at Brady and when he made no move to climb off the bed, she leaned in the doorway, her hand on her hip.  
"Does this mean you'd rather rot in here and let your grandfather run your life?"  
Her sarcasm didn't improve his mood any. "He had your number alright."  
"Don't be too quick to give him a free pass, Brady. You don't know…"  
But Brady's snort of laughter cut her off. "And no doubt, this is where you're going tell me this was all Victor's idea."  
"No."  
She barely got the word out. It was only a whisper and yet it seemed to echo in the room. For several long, agonizing seconds, they stared at each other.  
"Brady, _please_."  
"Why Nicole? I want to hear it and neither of us are going anywhere until I do."

Remorse flooded over her but this wasn't the time for a confession or an argument if they were going to get out of here. "Damn it, I'm not doing this again. You want to read me the riot act for what I did? Fine. But not here and not now," she snapped, and before she had time to reconsider, she was next to the bed, grabbing his arm to pull him off.

And that was when she saw it.

The two of them, caught not only meeting each other secretly but nearly at the point of tearing each other's clothes off in public and all in vivid and glossy black and white.

She couldn't remember _ever_ being as happy as she'd been that day in Vienna. He'd called her. He wanted _her_, not Chloe. And the second he'd kissed her…oh god…she'd have done _anything_ he'd asked of her and as she looked back, she had to admit even knowing what lay ahead wouldn't have stopped her for a second. Brady had a way of making her feel special, and beautiful and worth having around…the opposite of every other man in her life with exception of Eric. She'd ruined that relationship and staring down at the picture now, she wanted to sob knowing she'd shot any chance she had with Brady too.

"I know Granddad has something to do with you ending up in that house, but he didn't switch the babies, did he?"  
Her eyes still on the picture, she shook her head miserably.  
Brady reached for her hand and held onto it. "Tell me why."  
She knew he was trying to show her compassion but she felt trapped and yanked her hand away from him. "You don't understand…"  
"Nicole," came his soft tone, though she could hear a hint of him chiding her, "I was there."  
"NO. You couldn't understand," she hollered back at him with a wild look on her face. "Nobody could understand what it felt like losing her…losing the only person that was ever a part of me…who would have loved me unconditionally and needed me. JUST ME."  
"I needed you."  
"Its not the same thing," she said, not realizing how it was going to hurt him and when she was confronted with it, she wanted to curl up and die.

"Brady…I don't know how to explain. When I found out I was pregnant, I was torn. I didn't want to believe it and then part of me felt guilty because I wanted the baby to be yours but I was so…" she shook her head, "astonished…and fucking _happy_. You believe that? Me…on top of the world." Her laughter came full of self-loathing. "I kept telling myself I didn't deserve to feel this way and it was going to turn out very badly but I…" She stood in front of him unable to go on, tears streaming down her cheeks and ashamed, she couldn't bear to face him and took a step back.

"That baby was the only thing you had left, wasn't it?"

Shocked, Nicole's wide eyes met his. It took her a long minute but finally she nodded once.

"And when you lost her, you really didn't know how to handle it."

Again Nicole looked away but Brady was determined to reach her this time. They had to get this out in the open between them. Maybe if he'd paid more attention after the miscarriage, he would have seen she was in worse straights than she'd let on. He would have seen how empty she felt and desperate…would have seen the inevitable…that Sami had what Nicole felt she'd been deprived of and the idea of it was simply too much under the circumstances. After what he'd done to Chloe, he couldn't quite bring himself to condemn Nicole, not to the extent his family would demand but still he couldn't contain the jealousy that was clawing at him either. For all her excuses, she'd not stolen Sami's baby to ease her own pain…she'd done it for EJ and that was something Brady didn't know if he could forgive.

* * *

DiMera Mansion: Laboratory

"I don't need to test Commissioner Brady."  
Baker's statement took Tony by surprise.  
"But you said you had no idea who EJ's parents were."  
"Yes, that is true but I thought you would have understood what I was saying to you."  
Tony's temper was nearing the boiling point and it must have been obvious because when he reached into his pocket, the one where he'd stashed the gun, Baker's face paled.  
"I swear, I'm not stringing you along, Count DiMera. It's simple really. The reason I tested EJ instead of Sydney was that it made finding a match that much easier. A man's DNA is traceable to all of his male ancestors. They all have the same Y chromosome and that's why I've been going one by one through all…"  
"The DiMeras."

Their eyes locked for a moment as Tony's whisper echoed in his ears and he felt his heart speed up, realizing what the doctor had been hinting at but he didn't get the chance to ask how it was possible. At that moment one of the monitors powered on. Tony could see EJ just outside the door to the stable.

He and Steve Johnson were arguing and the disagreement appeared to be on the verge of becoming violent.

**A/N**: Enrico was the name of Tony's biological father and one of the few things that was ever revealed about the man. I don't remember Daphne ever saying in the 80s that the guy was the family gardener as was mentioned year before last when Tony and Stefano spoke after Andre's death. What Stefano did tell Tony back in 1984 was that the man was Stefano's best friend and that's the angle I'm using in this story.


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight

DiMera Mansion

"There's a BODY in there."  
Johnson gestured at the doors leading into the stable, opened just a crack behind where EJ was standing.  
"Seems to be the night for it," observed the younger man dryly. "There's one in the morgue too…"  
"Yeah, but it doesn't belong to your brother, does it."  
"What are you doing here Steve?"

EJ did his best to keep his tone light and even amused but an unpleasant suspicion was growing in the back of his mind. Getting accosted by Johnson on the DiMera grounds was bad enough but then to hear the man admit outright that he knew Tony was alive could only mean one thing. Trouble. After all, Johnson had ties to Donovan too. They were still family and their loyalty were to their children who were Bradys, not to Tony no matter how long he and Shane had known each other.

Not that Tony's loyalties were clear-cut by any means.

"I'm here to make sure you don't muck things up, Junior."  
Shaking his head in disgust, EJ wasn't in the mood to guess what Johnson was talking about and made to step around the shorter man but Steve was quick, and blocked EJ's access to the mansion.  
"You don't want to give me an excuse, Elvis," he growled.  
"If you're pissed off because Sami's child turned out to be mine, you can take a number not to mention a rain check. There's someone inside I need to speak to."  
"You're not finished speaking to me yet."  
"This is ridiculous," snapped EJ and made to walk forward and through the older man if necessary but found himself shoved backwards and without thinking, his fist connected with Steve's jaw. From the sound of it, and the jolt it sent shooting up his arm, EJ would have guessed he loosened a few of guy's teeth but Steve just smiled and spit blood at what was left of EJ's crumpled suit. And his one-eyed stare grew even more insolent.  
"You're making the idea of laying you out next to Hernandez in there awfully tempting," he told EJ after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"And you're awfully cocky for an old man," observed EJ calmly.  
A sneer twisted Steve's lips. "I've been so looking forward to this," he said, yanking his jacket off and taking a step towards EJ.

Both men were focused on each other and didn't notice the shadow that rounded the corner from the terrace, at least not until the gunshot went off. The sound of the blast caused both men to jerk around as a figure in dark clothes stepped into the light.

"Harold." EJ sighed in relief and exasperation.  
"The weather is rather uncomfortable out here sirs," the butler informed them with a correctness that made EJ want to laugh, all the while keeping the gun in full view. "Perhaps we could take this inside the house. I believe the Count wishes to speak to both of you."  
As concerned as he was about Tony's frame of mind, EJ couldn't help himself from worrying about Stefano after what he'd done earlier. "What about Father?"  
"Mr. DiMera is still resting."  
"Resting." Johnson snorted. "Tell me that's a euphuism for he's laid out like the one in there," he said, jabbing his thumb back at the stable.  
"_That_ was my partner so there is no one who'd like those responsible _laid out_ more than me at this particular moment," said Harold in tone cold enough that the gun he held onto suddenly appeared a great deal more menacing. "Now, I'd appreciate whatever else you have to say wait, until we're inside." And with that, he waved the barrel to motion them towards the door that led into the kitchen.

"Shane won't like this," Steve growled under his breath, though loud enough for EJ to hear.

As he followed Steve into the mansion, EJ's suspicions leapt into high gear. Obviously, Shane had an understanding with _someone_ about what he had in mind for Stefano and all of Tony's dancing around the topic back at the convent only made him look as guilty as Johnson, if not quite as eager. He knew both men had a perfect right to feel as they did about Stefano but he couldn't help his feelings either. And he was bloody sick and tired of being put on the spot. The more they hammered away at his reluctance, the more impossible it became for him to view any of what was happening in a rational manner. Being pushed this way tended to make him turn around and shove the person doing it in the opposite direction.

"Steve," said Tony with a nod as they arrived in the kitchen. "Elvis."

His pronunciation of EJ's name carried an underlying hint of sarcasm and EJ knew immediately he'd already gotten to Baker.

"DiMera," grunted Steve in reply, taking in Tony's seemingly relaxed posture where he sat on other end of the immense island, a glass of cognac in front of him. "You look a damn sight better preserved than the corpse out in the stable."

The ghost of smirk played at the edges of Tony's mouth and he raised his glass.  
"The benefits of healthy living."  
"Not to mention the advantage of a maniac who happens to share your likeness exactly."  
The warmth in Tony's dark eyes vanished along with his good humor. "Charming. Tell me, what can we do for you this evening?"  
"_We_?" Steve shot a glance from Tony over to EJ and then back again.  
"Yes," replied Tony. "This is still our home, not yours and since you hadn't the decency to ring the front bell, your presence here requires something of an explanation."  
"Why do I get the impression that Stefano would feel exactly the same way if he were to find you here?"  
"And that would be of concern to you, why?"

The keen edge in Tony's question and the glare he aimed at Johnson took EJ rather by surprise, and he got the impression the animosity he sensed between the two men had nothing to do with him.

"You better believe whatever dirty little tricks the old man has up his sleeve is still of concern to me," came Steve's instant retort. "He didn't steal your son."

Before he could stifle the impulse, EJ glanced at Tony and found himself face to face his with brother's dark, enigmatic stare. Their eyes locked for only a fraction of a second but it shook EJ all the same…as did the words that came out of Tony's mouth next.

"My memory isn't the one that appears to be deficient all of the sudden, Steve. I came to you last fall, remember? I asked for your help to put Stefano where he couldn't cause any of us further grief and you refused."  
"Sure, after you asked Philip Kiriakis to join you…"  
"Philip wasn't the issue."  
"No, you're right," agreed Steve easily enough. "That would be this one," he stated, rounding on EJ. "I told you he couldn't be trusted when it came to daddy dearest. The minute Stefano bribed him with running the empire, the little snit gobbled it up and left you out in the cold."

EJ's temper was barely under control and Johnson's accusation was severely straining its limits but before he could reply, Tony, who'd finished the rest of his drink, slammed his glass back down on the wooden block.  
"Elvis isn't your problem."  
"I'm not anyone's _problem_," EJ informed the two men, "and if you're going to continue speaking about me as though I weren't in the room, I'm sure I have other things that need attending to." And with that he swung back around to Harold who'd followed them inside and remained leaning in the doorway. "Where's Baker?"  
Harold glanced over at Tony.  
"Oh, fuck the both of you," EJ exploded. "I want to speak to the bastard, NOW."  
"I do understand," offered Tony quietly, "and if you still feel that way after you and I have talked, I won't have a problem with it."  
"And what make you think you have _right_ to have a problem with it?"  
"You really want me to answer that in front of Steve here?" His tone was a little colder now.  
"My…and here I thought we were all one big happy family," laughed Steve.  
His sarcasm seemed to irritate Tony even worse than EJ's demands. "Whatever right you think you have to be here tonight, you don't. And I'll remind you again that was _your_ decision."  
"Come off it, DiMera. It doesn't work that way, not after what the sick bastard you call your cousin did to Benji."  
"Benji," Tony mouthed as he rolled his eyes. "Too bad his demise didn't seem all that important when I spoke to you last fall."

Steve's hand squeezed into a fist, "Don't you dare sneer when it comes to…he was closer than a son to me and if he'd not been related to both of you, he'd still be alive. He was twice the man either of you are." His fist hammered down on the wooden block to emphasize his last point. "And I'm still not convinced that Junior here didn't provide Andre with his location and isn't just as responsible for his death as your double."

For an instant Tony's expression froze and his eyes darkened so that even in the bright light of the kitchen, they glittered like chips of black ice. "There is no one in this room, or this town for that matter as well acquainted with my cousin's depravity as I am. And for your information, I too mourn Benji…and my mother, and Renee and a host of others whose names you're not aware of…_those_ are the ghosts that hound me and I'm not going to let you add anyone else to the mob all in the name of justice for the one DiMera you loved. Destroying Elvis won't change what Andre did, and it sure as hell won't bring Benji back to any of us."

"Maybe not, but it will sure make me feel better."

Tony glanced at EJ who looked about ready to throttle the man and Tony couldn't say he much blamed him, despite the ugly past the two of them shared. "Harold, would you mind showing Mr. Johnson the way to the front door?"  
"Throwing me out, eh? And what will Donovan think of that?"  
"Mr. Donovan sent you?" asked Harold.  
Though it wasn't quite the truth, Steve went with it anyway. "Yeah."  
Now it was EJ's turn to glare at Tony.  
"And you may tell Shane I appreciate the sentiment," said Tony in a tone that was anything but gracious, "but we have the situation under control."  
"Obviously," laughed Steve, turning a smirk in EJ's direction.

Tony didn't for an instant buy that Shane sent Johnson to assist them, or even to check up on them. So far, Donovan had kept the entire operation under such tight wraps that none of the Bradys were aware of what he and John and Shane were doing since the idea was to keep the Salem PD in the dark. The last thing they needed was for Stefano to learn what was going on.

All that Shane had mentioned was his intention to send someone over to the Kiriakis residence after the missing Brady in the hopes they'd find Sydney there.

Of course, Donovan's idea or not, Steve was still here and allowing him to leave, while it might prevent unwanted bloodshed, involved its own risk. Tony didn't need the wrong people learning he was alive before they were ready.

"So you're here to help."  
His abrupt change of attitude took the other men by surprise.  
"Tony…"  
But before EJ could get any further, his brother held up his hand. "And if that is the reason you've come," he continued, speaking to Steve, "I require a chance to speak with Elvis first. Alone."  
"No way."  
"I don't remember asking your permission," Tony said, keeping a grip on his empty glass in an effort not to hurl it at Johnson. "And I bloody well couldn't give a shit if you like it or not."  
"Man, you're a piece of work, DiMera."  
The insult didn't seem to bother Tony, though the fact Steve hadn't budged from where he and EJ glared at each other was getting to him. "Be that as it may, I'd appreciate if EJ and I could have a little privacy."  
"Why? So that your brother has the chance to talk you out of this?"

The stony veneer masking Tony's emotions cracked a bit and the intensity in his eye as he turned his glance from Steve over to his brother held something Johnson wasn't expecting. More shocking, it was an emotion Steve recognized…raw and agonizing and it brought back appalling memories he had no desire to relive. For the first time the tension he sensed in the room between the two brothers was all too familiar. How many unpleasant confrontations could he recall with Jack? "I see," he muttered. Decidedly unhappy, he got a hold of himself and then, "I'll wait out in the living room but I still want to know what's going on and I'm not leaving until this is done, Elvis be damned." And with that parting shot, and another look in Tony's direction, he turned on his heel and disappeared through the door leading to the dining room.

"Damn, you really know how to pick your enemies, little brother."  
"Stop calling me that."  
The bite in EJ's tone immediately caught Tony's attention since from the minute Harold ushered the two men into the kitchen EJ had showered the majority of his fury on Johnson.  
"You've spoken to Baker already so you know better," he said in answer to Tony's unspoken question.  
The mention of Baker made Tony heave a sigh and suddenly, he didn't want to have this conversation any longer. He was tired…so bloody tired of all the lies and wasted opportunities…all the things that should have been and weren't…worse, never could be. "Forget Baker," he said. "How about you tell me what you've been hiding from me since I returned home."  
EJ turned away, though Tony could still see him rub at his eyes as though he too were tired. "This wasn't about trying to put one over on you, Tony."  
"Or harboring Stefano's secrets for him," observed the older man, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice entirely.  
"Sorry if that hurts, but I know him a hell of a lot better than I know you."

When Tony didn't respond to this assertion, EJ looked over his shoulder and met the other man's penetrating eyes. It continued to amaze him just how subtle the difference between Tony and his cousin because over the years, Andre had perfected nearly every one of Tony's mannerisms save one…and it wasn't for lack of trying because EJ had learned the hard way that the instant Andre appeared to let down his guard was when the man was at his most lethal but still he'd come up short at reproducing the air of candor Tony managed with such ease. There was something in Tony's character…a wry, self-deprecating humor that kept his bitterness from consuming him.

EJ wanted desperately to believe that was something he could learn to do as well…only he feared Tony's devil-may-care attitude wasn't anything he picked up from the DiMeras.

"The only ones who truly know the old man my boy, are the ones lying in their graves," Tony informed him.  
"Andre most of all, eh?"  
Instead of snapping at him, Tony simply nodded.  
"Except it never really went both ways, did it?" EJ said after a moment, voicing the realization as it hit him.  
Tony's gaze drifted away as though he seeing another scene. "Stefano's conceit," he said, at first without explanation but as the silence lengthened, he drew himself back to the present and regarded EJ, measuring him up. "He's the one who created the monster and he never could accept that the leash he imagined he had wrapped around Andre's neck didn't exist."

* * *

"Hey!"

Sami's head whipped around to stare back the intersection and the red light her companion had just gone through without even slowing down. "You're going to get us both killed before we get anywhere near the mansion."  
"You timid American drivers." Anna accelerated onto Lakeshore Drive. They were still a good twenty minutes away even at the speed they were going and she had a really bad feeling they needed to get there sooner. "Hasn't EJ taken you out for a spin in that fancy Italian sports car of his?" she asked, hoping to keep her mind off her anxieties.  
"Yeah, but he didn't run any red lights doing ninety."  
"That's only because he's liable to get arrested for it in this town."  
"What, and you're not?"  
"Of course I won't," laughed Anna, as though the idea were ludicrous. "I'm the commander's ex-wife."  
Sadly enough, Sami suspected she was right. "Well you're the only one with the DiMera name around here that can say that."

And the last word was no more out of her mouth than she quickly had to grab onto the door handle as her former sister-in-law took a curve at full speed. She thought about complaining and decided against it. Sami had no desire to find out if Anna could do Lakeshore Drive at a hundred miles an hour.

"Anna."  
To Samantha's horror, the woman actually turned her head for a second towards Sami and away from the road.  
"Are you alright? You look rather pale."  
"I'm fine."  
"Good. You had a question?"  
She did. She just didn't know how to ask it without it coming out the wrong way. Certainly not a comforting thought with Anna behind the wheel. Still, her curiosity was overwhelming. "Is it possible you think that EJ could be Tony's son with…ah, Stefano's daughter…Renee?"

Anna shoved her foot on the break with such violence, Sami's heart nearly stopped, thinking she was going to go flying through the windshield. When the car came to a standstill, she was surprised to find she was still in her seat and neither air bag had inflated though her heart was definitely pounding from the adrenalin.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she snapped, not much caring any longer about Anna's temper.  
"Renee." Anna spat the name out venomously and in the passenger seat, Sami shifted uneasily hearing the same level of disgust that came out of her own mouth whenever she spoke of Nicole.  
"Sorry, it wasn't anything EJ told me…it was just…"  
"That devious little mind of yours coming up with ways to twist this around so that someone…anyone other than me would end up EJ's mother."

Beneath the woman's sarcasm, Sami could hear the insecurity and pain. That was something she'd experienced as well. Not that Anna looked in the mood to be reasonable or listen to an apology and Sami didn't feel the need to make one just for having the audacity to ask a simple question. "No."  
"No, what?"  
"No, this isn't about you."  
For an instant, the expression Anna wore was chagrined. "I realize that."  
"But?"  
She turned away her eyes that were suddenly too bright. "Oh, never mind."  
"I'm asking you to explain it to me," said Sami, doing her damndest to sound patient the way her mom would in a situation like this.  
"You sure about that?"  
"Why not?"  
"I thought you'd heard enough sorted DiMera history to last you a lifetime."  
She had., but... "EJ says that Stefano told him his father was Tony, but…Tony isn't a…"  
"DiMera."  
"So he says."  
Anna nodded, though it was hard to tell if it was in agreement with Sami or Tony.  
"And?" Sami prompted her finally.  
"If Renee turns out to be EJ's mother, god help you, and your children."  
"_Anna_. Come on, how much worse could she be than you?"  
"Well, I've never murdered a baby."

And with that shocking remark, Anna, rammed the car into gear, and accelerated so that the tires squealed on the wet tarmac. Next to her, Sami prayed she'd make it to the mansion in one piece.

**A/N:** I made up the reference that Tony went to Steve and asked him for help after the hospital lock-down. It wasn't something that happened on the show but fit what Tony might have done if he and Shane went after Stefano.


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine

DiMera Mansion: kitchen

"So," Tony began after a moment of awkward silence, "are you going to tell me where Elvis really is?"

EJ stared at him, wondering how much he'd drunk so far. "That's the first question you think to ask me…the whereabouts of a step brother you've never even met?"  
"Okay, if you'd rather. Why did you agree to foster this charade for the old man?"  
Making a face, he waved a hand at Tony's glass, he asked, "Where's the bottle?"  
Tony grinned back at him, and there was a boyish wickedness about it, curious to see how far EJ might be pushed perhaps. "In there," Tony said to him, pointing in the direction where Steve had gone.

"Cheeky," said EJ with a wry smile. "But no matter." The assortment of alcohol kept in the kitchen wasn't the best, but it would serve his purpose. "As for Elvis," he said as he grabbed a tumbler from the cupboard and then stepped to the freezer for some ice "he's in Switzerland."  
"Do I want to know why?"

EJ, with his back to Tony, gulped down nearly a quarter of the scotch he'd just poured into his glass. "If I'd thought so, I would have told you long before now."  
"And you kept silent to spare my feelings. How solicitous "

"You're going to point the finger at me for keeping secrets?" snapped EJ rounding on Tony. "Funny given you've been home for nearly two years now and I have yet to hear the tiniest part of _why_ Father dumped you off in the middle of nowhere to rot."  
Sighing, Tony glanced down and his fingers turned his empty glass around and around, collecting his thoughts it seemed to EJ and then finally, "As I believe you've already discovered, _no_ is a word that Stefano finds intolerable."  
EJ felt more of his patience slip away. "Okay, you told him no…about what?"  
"It was a rather long list but in the end, I suspect it came down my refusal to play the mad dog."  
"Come on Tony. Play him…or put up with him? Especially since it was a mad dog wearing your face."  
"You imagine you're very clever…"  
"After today? No, not particularly," admitted EJ, "but neither you nor Father will talk about it and being so determined to convince me the colossal mistake I was making, trusting Stefano again, I can't quite understand why'd you keep it to yourself."

Again Tony toyed with his glass but he wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing, or to the younger man staring at him from across the room. Instead he was remembering his past and the smug, conniving face of Shane's ex-wife before someone tackled him on the upper end of the pier all those years ago, and then the ride on the private jet, blindfolded that brought him to a city he learned only later was Miami.

And meeting Emma's boss …

_"Count DiMera. I hope you've been made comfortable."  
"I have not," Tony said flatly, his pride and his head still smarting painfully. "And if you've brought me here because you think I do business as my father did, this will be a waste of your time and mine."_

_Kiriakis stood just inside the door of the room, gazing back as curiously expressionless as every other occasion they'd met. Tony didn't trust the man. He was a cold fish._

_"I would not have bothered to interfere with Emma's little game simply to discuss business," he informed Tony.  
"Game. She's framed my wife for murder and you call that…"  
"It's being dealt with as we speak."  
Tony's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything,  
"I'm afraid DiMera, you and your wife have a much more serious problem than Emma Donovan and her lover."  
"What kind of problem?" Tony demanded.  
Victor reached into his coat pocket and Tony half expected him to pull out a gun.  
"This."  
He handed Tony a photograph. It was taken at a distance but the two men seated at an outdoor café were instantly recognizable, Stefano and...  
"And no, that is not you with him," said Victor before Tony could even process the thought.  
"A picture of Stefano and my cousin. So?"_

_"It was taken only three days ago on the outskirts of Buenos Aries."_

_Tony opened his mouth to call the man a liar but managed to catch himself before it slipped out. He'd been positive Stefano was dead the last time too and turned out to be wrong. But Andre…and the two of them together, drinking and eating…laughing. The photograph crumpled as his hand tightened into a fist. "Bastards."_

_Victor said nothing and once the shock wore off some, Tony eyed him suspiciously. "What is your stake in this?"  
Motioning for Tony to sit on the couch, Victor sat in a chair facing him and at first Tony thought he was seeing things because the other man's stony expression began to soften. "I have no interest in Stefano, other than a fervent wish he not return to Salem or the United States."  
"The man won't stay dead. What makes you think I'll be able to prevent him from going wherever he pleases?"  
Victor hesitated and almost looked unsure of what he wanted to say. "If he's coming after anyone, it will be you and I thought you deserved a head start."  
"Again, why?"  
Tony's stubborn suspicion actually made Victor smile…a little. "Sentimental reasons."  
On the couch, the corner of Tony's mouth twisted cynically. "I have no doubt you're even less capable of that emotion than either of my remaining relatives."  
"Then you'd be wrong."  
"You don't know me, Victor and you have no reason…"  
"I knew your father."  
"Obviously," said Tony, tossing the picture back at him, and Victor caught it with ease. Then leaning forward, he said,  
"When I say your father, I'm not speaking of Stefano."_

"Tony?"

Startled, he glanced up and found EJ was only a few feet away, curiosity having replaced at least a portion of the angry impatience he's worn since Johnson left them alone.

"Where is this coming from…this sudden interest in my past," asked Tony, quirking his head sideways. "You've never shown any that I recall."

"Because before tonight, it didn't occur to me you might be hiding something."  
"Well, I'm not. At least not anything that concerns you."  
"Why did you end up on the island?"  
"I told you…"  
"No, you very skillfully dodged the issue in the best tradition I was taught in law school, as you have every time the subject comes up."  
"I think you missed your calling, my boy. You'd have made a splendid district attorney."  
EJ merely leaned against the side of the island and folded his arms across his chest and Tony shook his head.  
"You've kept your identity a secret from all of us, pretending to be someone you are not, but I owe _you_ an explanation?"

It did sound hypocritical when he put it that way and yet EJ couldn't bury the feeling since his talk with Samantha that Tony had played his cards close to the vest since his return. He'd been quite free of his advice and his loathing for Stefano, but so very secretive. And he masked it well. He had any number of jokes readily available when the subject of his banishment arose but never a single concrete fact and after learning of all the lies fed to him by the other people in his life he'd trusted, EJ couldn't bear the thought that the man who exposed them might be lying as well.

"I'm not…" EJ turned and stared down at the scrubbed wooden surface of the island. "I don't understand why Father would allow Andre to kill you now when he refused to let the mad dog, as you so aptly named him, loose on you before."

Silence met his attempt at an explanation and it lengthened until EJ began to think that Tony would refuse to answer him at all, and then,

"I quit applying logic to the way Stefano's mind works a long time ago."

EJ slammed his the fist down onto the wooden surface as furious with himself as he was with Tony suddenly. "And is it truly so difficult for you to trust me?"  
"Seriously _Elvis_, name me one good reason why I should."  
"Because I'll do anything…" he drove his fist into the wood with additional force this time, "_anything_ it takes to earn a place in Samantha's life again…"  
"Even disowning Stefano?" came Tony's sharp tone, interrupting him.  
EJ hung his head, and whispered his answer. "Yes."

When Tony didn't comment, EJ glanced sideways to find him looking off towards the darkened window over the sink, obviously conflicted.

"Tony, I didn't know how to tell you any of this. I didn't come to you and explain because I don't have answers to give you."  
"Are you saying Stefano has never told you who your parents are?"  
"I don't know that I trust what's he's told me anymore and I got the distinct impression when you came home, that you hadn't a clue either but then something Samantha said tonight made me wonder if perhaps you'd been…" EJ cut off what he'd almost said and frowned.  
"Lying to you like everyone else."

Hearing it come from Tony's lips only made it sound that much worse. "I suppose so, yes."  
"Nice to know you have as much confidence in me as you did in Andre."

EJ forced himself to swallow the bile that rose in his throat at that snide remark and bite his tongue. He endured the awkward silence that stretched between them also, sensing anything he said at this point would only make the situation worse and hurt though he was, he felt the sting of Tony's words. He'd not exactly displayed an abundance of sound judgment over the last year.

"Just what is it you suspect I'm hiding from you?" asked Tony.  
"How about we start with the reason Stefano didn't kill you."  
Tony met the younger man's gaze and it was apparent he was perplexed.  
"Well, he must have said something to you," snapped EJ, "I mean, it makes no sense. He locked up and tried to kill you before that from what I hear."  
"Stefano has never lacked for imagination and there are worse things than death, EJ."  
"Yeah," came the younger man's snort of derision, "life on a tropical island."  
"Without any of my friends, or my wife, or the family I was robbed of, not to mention an eternity with nothing to do but miss them…long…" Tony voice broke, and he had to take a deep breath to get the rest out. "Long for them day after day. Remember that whatever pain they'd suffered was as much my fault as anyone else in the family."  
"But, why do this to you in the first place?"  
"Oh really EJ. How on earth have you managed to hang on to this naiveté after all the years you've known the man? He doesn't give anyone second chances…"  
"He gave Andre plenty," came EJ's reminder.  
"That was another situation entirely. He felt guilty about Andre. Stefano was responsible for the man's insanity and he knew it."

The horror that flashed through EJ's eyes vanished almost as quickly as it appeared and without thinking, he nodded, then realized what he'd done and froze but if Tony's suspicions were alerted, he made no sign of it.

"Hopefully you're satisfied," said Tony, leaning back on his stool. "Because I think it's my turn now."  
"To grill me, eh?"  
"Isn't that what you've been doing? The best defense is always…well, you know the rest."

EJ didn't like the insinuation, but it was true he'd not been comfortable at the thought of having to face Tony's disappointment either. He was ashamed of his reasons for keeping silent.

"I understand you're upset," EJ began hesitantly, "but dredging it up seemed pointless, and besides, I made a promise."

Melancholy whisked fleetingly through Tony's eyes. "To Father?" he asked.  
EJ nodded.  
"One Andre must have been aware of..." said Tony who left the assumption to hang as a question between them.  
EJ took another swallow of his drink. "You know it's funny Tony, but I've never heard you sound jealous in all the time we've known each other."

That got him a reaction finally. Tony slid off the stool he'd been sitting on and for an instant EJ thought he meant to kick it across the room.

"I know what you've been through today EJ, but don't think that gives you an excuse to make light of what you've done."  
"What I've done is keep my word."  
"For a man who has spend your entire life manipulating you…lying to you."  
"And DON'T you fucking presume to tell me you know ANYTHING about my relationship with Stefano."  
Tony shook his head in disgust. "Of course," he muttered. "After all, I just imagined that message on my phone from Rafe detailing the crowing glory of that _relationship."_ The last word slid from his lips, dripping with sarcasm.

The reminder was too much for EJ and he turned away, unable to keep the pain at bay and unwilling to let Tony see just how certain he was that Stefano meant to follow through. It was none of Tony's damn business.

But naturally the other man was of a different opinion. "Are you so bloody determined that Samantha will end up having to bury you, or vice versa?"  
EJ gulped down the rest of his drink. "Stop it," he growled.  
"EJ! This isn't just about you any longer and even if you're the only one that ends up dead, it's still going to destroy her life if you let that happen."  
"Advice you've garnered from personal experience, no doubt," laughed EJ, though he nearly choked on it when he glanced over at Tony who for the first time since EJ arrived back at the mansion, held nothing back...none of the sorrow or guilt he carried around.

"When you're my age, I pray you'll never have to look back and kick yourself for your own stupid pride the way I do."

EJ found he could barely swallow his throat was so dry suddenly.

"You wanted to know earlier tonight how I pulled myself away from Stefano. Well, I didn't, not until I'd…" he stopped abruptly and his eyes shown with a brightness that EJ could hardly stand to witness because the shame burning in there pricked his conscious and he didn't like the feeling, "…not until I'd let him drag me down into the gutter right beside him and those memories never grow easier with time. They're just as ugly today as they were thirty years ago."

Again the sentiments hit too close to home for EJ. "I'm not you, Tony."  
The other man's bitter smile was nearly as difficult to face as his confession. "No regrets, EJ? Nothing you'd choose to do…"  
"You know I have," he barked before Tony could voice any of it out loud thought the words still resonated as the older man nodded, and then,  
"A few minutes ago, you said you'd do anything to prove to Samantha what kind of a man you are."  
"And I will. I just can't pretend Father doesn't mean something to me."

EJ's words affected Tony in a way the younger man wasn't expecting. A calm determination seemed to take hold of him, as though he'd made a decision he knew EJ wouldn't approve of and EJ felt his heart speed up.

"What have you done?"  
"Only what I should have done the moment I realized Father's idea of family could result in only one possible end. Utter ruin. He's twisted and warped us to mimic some tragedy in one of his blasted operas."  
"A little overly dramatic, Tony."  
"Oh, you think so?" His face was drawn into a rather grim line. "Let's see...Stefano believes I'm dead at Andre's hand…he's fixed it so his brother whom he despises continues to lay paralyzed in a hospital in Europe…Alexandra and her husband wait for the ax to fall and Stefano to incriminate them in the murder of Abe's predecessor…Samantha nearly died, suffered months away from her children in order to remain hidden from Stefano's hired thugs only to have her baby stolen…and you…" Tony's smile was suddenly bittersweet, "oh, my boy, you've won the ultimate privilege, ushering us through to the grand finale by murdering the woman you love…"  
"There is nothing he could do to make me hurt Samantha. Not EVER."

"You read the damn text EJ and you know Rolf better than I do. Are you saying he's not capable of screwing with your mind until you're forced to do Father's bidding?"

Bellowing with livid frustration, EJ hurled his glass across the room and experienced of second of perverse glee seeing it shatter on impact against the tiled back-splash.


	40. Chapter Forty

DiMera Kitchen (cont)

"You're so bloody sure you have the old man's motives nailed down," EJ said through gritted teeth once silence descended over the room again.  
"If you have something to tell me _Junior_, by all means, say it."

Tony's goading set EJ off and purposely ignoring the hurt he sensed behind his brother's words, he swung around with every intention of releasing his pent up fury only to meet the dark attentive gaze, the only one he could remember accepting him at face value despite a million or so reasons Tony had from the beginning to do otherwise. And despite evidence of EJ's lies, he was still making an effort to listen.

"Alright. Stefano fears his own offspring share a genetic disposition for…" EJ shifted his feet nervously and shrugged, "well…insanity I guess you could call it."  
"You guess?"  
Even more uncomfortable now, EJ sighed. "Elvis was remanded to a mental institution and has lived there for some time now. He murdered his mother and her husband."

Tony closed his eyes. More than the words themselves, it was the anguished desperation undermining EJ's voice that affected him. Because EJ and Elvis had been close perhaps? Or was it because EJ feared the same fate awaited him in the not so distant future?

Considering the source of their troubles, Tony tended to be shocked anyone in the family managed to retain their sanity. He'd certainly come too close to losing his, a fact that had nothing to do with genetics though of course, Stefano wouldn't see it that way. He took no responsibility for hounding his children. If, like Elvis and Andre and a few others, the rest had the misfortune to join the ranks of the criminally insane, it had to be attributed to something other than Stefano's influence and DNA was such a convenient alternative.

Though, whether it proved true or not was secondary. To Stefano, it was means to an end and he used it to manipulate EJ and play on his sympathies…an excuse to get his way as he'd done to every single one of his children. And _that_ was the key here. It always came down to what Stefano wanted…his desires, not theirs. And his primary desire, as powerful as his need for revenge was finding someone to carry on his legacy.

Once upon a time, Tony believed that could only be accomplished by one of Stefano's own children, all the more so after the revenge Stefano had taken on both him and his mother, but when his father lost Renee and Megan, it changed him. He'd tried to steal Roman and Marlena's babies, promising Marlena that Samantha and Eric would be raised to take over his empire one day. And if he'd been willing for Roman's children to be his heirs, it was just as conceivable Stefano would settle for a DiMera who wasn't his child, or grandchild and this sudden insight got Tony's heart pumping.

Baker insisted Tony was related by blood to Andre and Stefano.

And more, that EJ's father was a DiMera…a DiMera who wasn't Stefano, Andre or John. Which left a rather limited number to choose from so that instead of simply brushing the thought aside when it sprang to mind as it had several times during Baker's recital, Tony began reviewing all the pieces of the puzzle seriously this time…and they were fitting together now…fitting a scenario he'd believed until an hour ago wasn't even possible. His eyes flew open and he searched the lines of EJ's face.

_Well, he must have said something to you…it makes no sense. He locked up and tried to kill you before that from what I hear._

All this time Tony had talked himself into the idea that leaving him alive and all alone was Stefano's payment for Tony daring to turn his back on the family and worse, his audacity to pursue Renee, but what if he'd been wrong?

_"Pity Stefano? That's hardly your style at all."  
"Pity has nothing to do with my decision, Antony."_

_Tony sat on a bunk facing the man he'd called Father for the majority of his life…a man that knew him all too well._

_Thanks to Victor's warning, Tony had the jump on Stefano and his cousin but obtaining the services of a hit man wasn't his style. He'd dreamed too long of facing the man who'd murdered Renee and squeezing the life from him with his bare hands. What Stefano and Andre had done to him was personal and if they were going to pay, it would be in kind or not at all._

_Unfortunately, no one knew how Tony's mind worked as well as Stefano and he'd been waiting. Possibly the old man set the trap with Victor's help though it didn't much matter. Tony suspected that could be the case from the beginning and yet what choice did he have? He could take Anna and run, spend the rest of their lives looking over their shoulders and trying in vain to protect their children, or take the risk and put a stop to the madness once and for all…a goal that came very to near success but Stefano's knowledge and resources gave the elder DiMera an edge._

_But oh the terror peering out of his cousin's eyes for those last few seconds before Stefano's men had pried his hands from around Andre's throat had been thoroughly worth the risk…even though it was going to cost him dearly. What he couldn't figure out was Stefano's decision to spare him._

_He'd committed the cardinal sin after all, turned on the old man and the family. There was no forgiveness for such behavior and Tony expected none._

_"You've wanted me lying next to my mother in a grave from the instant she admitted to you I wasn't your son, and now all of the sudden, you grant a reprieve? Sorry, but I'm not buying it."  
"Tony, Tony, always so suspicious you are."_

_Glaring back at the old man, Tony struggled to keep himself under control, keep himself thinking straight. If Stefano was offering him a gift, it had strings attached and he damn well needed to figure out what they were before Stefano could use them as a means to destroy him and the few people left in his life he cared about._

_"What are you after?"  
"I'm providing you a veritable paradise instead of a grave. I'd be counting your blessings Count DiMera instead of wasting time and my patience with this talk of conspiracy theories."  
Although constrained by a pair of handcuffs, Tony still had the use of his legs and as Stefano turned to open the door to the tiny cabin, Tony slipped nimbly between his father and the only exit. "Andre begged for the opportunity to rid the family of the an embarrassment…me, and you stopped him. Am I asking so much to know the reason why?"  
His eyes gleaming black in the dim light, Stefano's hand reached out to grip his shoulder. "Don't mistake me. What your mother did was unforgivable….her betrayal, and yours and frankly, I don't trust myself."_

_Tony scowled. There was no way in hell this man felt an ounce of concern, not after the months of torture he'd inflicted and yet the affection lighting up his father's dark eyes was just as Tony remembered it and damn if it didn't effect him as it ever had._

_"And I don't trust your cousin either," Stefano continued  
"Good to know that tumor didn't deprive you of all your faculties."  
Stefano's grip on his shoulder tightened, digging through the fabric of Tony's shirt and into his skin. "Be careful how you try my patience Antony. I'm not doing this for you, or for myself and someday, perhaps, you'll learn I'm not quite the monster you paint me."  
"Or I'll discover you're even worse than I imagine."  
"Have I not given you my word that your wife will be protected?"  
"Oh sure. And all alone."  
"I wouldn't worry if I were you. The lovely Anna has quite the talent for finding eligible, handsome companions."  
Tony could barely contain his rage and it must have shown in his eyes because Stefano smiled and patted him on the cheek. "Don't force me to do something I'll regret Antony, for your sake and his." And with that cryptic remark, Stefano forcefully hauled Tony out of his way and disappeared through the door of the cabin._

It was the last time they'd spoken. Stefano had arrived on deck to watch Tony put in the raft and taken out to the island all with an impassive expression that gave nothing away.

Dragging his gaze back up, Tony met EJ's curious and direct one and a jumbled burst of joy and grief sliced through him right before his rage took over. He turned on his heel and shoved open the door that led to the dining room and bellowed for Harold. When the man didn't appear instantly, he'd hollered even louder and ignored EJ's attempts to suggest he'd probably wake Hernandez carrying on that way.

"What?" snapped Harold, walking swiftly in from the living room, and in a tone that was not particularly cordial.  
"How much longer is he going to be unconscious?"  
"Who?"  
"The only bloody one in the house that's not conscious or dead," yelled Tony right back in his face.  
"If you're speaking of your father…"  
"YES, DAMN IT, STEFANO."  
"I thought…"  
"I want to speak to him. NOW."  
"Sir…"

Though Harold didn't look as though he needed someone sticking up for him, EJ didn't like the vibe in the room and he'd been the one to put the needle in Stefano's back after all. "Could you calm down enough to tell me what is going on all of the sudden?"  
"Stay out of this, EJ. And you," he jabbed a finger in Harold's direction, "I know there's drugs you can use up in that laboratory of Rolf's that will bring the old man around."  
Harold looked nearly as furious as Tony at this point. "I can't do that, sir. There is a man lying dead out in the stable whose sacrifice helped us get this far and I'm not going to stand by and see the opportunity wasted."

"Would one of you please tell me WHAT the bloody hell you're talking about," demanded EJ. He'd followed Tony into the dining room. With his arms folded across his chest, his increasingly irritated glance flew from the butler to Tony and back again.

"I believe that is _your_ cue," said Harold with stiff nod to Tony.  
"Reviving the old bastard isn't going to change the outcome here. It's too late for that, but he'd better damn well explain himself to before he…"  
"Just what the fuck does that mean?" interrupted EJ, his voice hardening to match the antagonism festering in the room.

But Tony's patience was at an end and it was obvious he was in no mood to explain himself to anyone. Instead, he turned back to the kitchen and was already halfway to the door leading to the elevator before EJ caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm. The older man was a deal stronger than EJ expected, and driven with a rage he hadn't confronted in Tony before and his grip wasn't firm enough when Tony yanked his arm away. Still, EJ had speed on his side and he reached the door before Tony.

"Damn it, STOP."  
"You don't get out of my way EJ, you'll regret it."  
"What did you do to him?"  
"A great deal less than he did to me, and you as well, is seems."  
"Tony, he didn't DO anything. I told you, what happened to Elvis and the rest, it was genetic."  
"It was an excuse EJ, to twist the truth into a shape you'd accept because he knew you'd kill him otherwise and so would I… and oh, believe me, it would be a death that would have made Andre's version a mercy in comparison."  
EJ's face paled. "No." He took a step towards Tony who didn't back up. "It's over. You said so yourself. You and Shane have Rolf and the antidote to reverse John's paralysis and Samantha and I are fine. Sydney will have her mother back tonight, thanks to you. You want to put a stop to him? Fine. Turn him over the Shane if you insist, but alive…."  
"He's a dead man EJ." In the bright, cold light of the kitchen, Tony's eyes blazed black. "He's been dead from the minute he engineered this lie." The last word barely out, Tony went to step around the younger man.

And EJ reacted, desperation and fury taking over so that he hammered Tony's jaw with such force, the other man stumbled back and fell against the cabinets. EJ didn't bother analyzing why it felt good or the consequences. He was operating on pure adrenalin and ignoring the blood seeping from the corner of Tony's mouth, EJ leaned over to yank him to his feet when a scream echoed in the cavernous room followed almost instantly with something hitting him in the head.

"You bastard, leave him the hell alone," shrieked Anna shoving EJ away. She fell to her knees in front of her husband. There was blood flowing freely from his nose as well as his mouth now and trying to stop it, she pulled off her jacket. "For God's sake, get me a towel," she hollered at no one in particular. "And ice."

Samantha has arrived on Anna's heels just in time to see the older woman hurl her purse at EJ's head and then drop to the floor. EJ stood over her, breathing heavily and staring down at her. He looked in shock. When Anna yelled for a towel, he didn't move or even seem to hear her.

"What's going on?"

Whirling around, Sami found herself face to face with her uncle, who was peering over her shoulder at the scene.

"What he'd do, try and kill him?" asked Steve.  
"NO," yelled Sami at the same moment Anna jumped up to reach for a towel lying on the counter above her, giving Steve a view of Tony's bloodied face.  
"Well maybe now you'll take what I've been saying about Elvis seriously. He's dangerous."  
"Look, Uncle Steve, you don't understand the situation. Just…"  
"Leave you in here with him?"  
"I know what I'm doing…"  
"Yeah, Tony said the same thing to me a half an hour ago."

An irritable yelp of pain sounded from behind them in the kitchen and then, Anna's livid, "Sit still or I'm going to knock you out myself."  
Steve shook his head and chanced another glance over Sami's shoulder. "This is quite some family you picked out, girl…"  
"Yeah, and yours was such a shinning example of domestic bliss and tranquility," she snapped back, "but I really don't have time for this so why don't you save the lecture and go…" she waved him away and then realized if he was here, he wasn't with Bo and Hope. "I thought you promised to get my daughter and bring her back home."  
"I can see you waited for us too."  
"I…" On the verge of explaining, Sami was interrupted by what sounded like the beginnings of an argument behind her with Anna demanding to know what EJ thought he was doing and EJ replying in kind…something about Tony had it coming. "Shit," she muttered under her breath. "EJ…" she turned and forgetting about Steve, repeated herself, louder this time to get his attention, "EJ, for God's sake, tell him."

There was confusion and pain in his eyes when he turned to face her. "It's not true though."  
"You don't know that for sure and did you ever consider Tony is doing all of this to protect you?"

Her words hit him like a slap in the face. His gaze, slowly becoming horrified slipped from her down to Tony on the floor and she could literally see him struggling to convince himself she was wrong.

"Tell him," she said once more, gently this time and she walked over to his side. "He has a right to know, EJ…just as much as I did about Sydney."

EJ covered his face with one hand, breathing in deeply until he was seemed to regain a measure of calm. He didn't say anything right away though he nodded, and taking a hold of Sami's hand, squeezed it as he leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

"You want us…" she motioned at Anna, "to wait outside?"  
"I'm not going anywhere," said Anna without turning around.  
"Darling, I'm fine," came Tony's muffled voice from behind the towel his wife had pressed up to his mouth.  
"And you look a sight…"  
"ANNA." Almost immediately, Tony regretted his outburst and reached to hold his wife's face between his hands. "Look, I promise to behave."  
"I'm not worried about _your_ behavior, stupid."  
"Well, that's a first."  
"And don't you dare joke about this. It's NOT funny."

With a quirk at the corner of his lips that produced only a sad smile, Tony nodded.

The glare Anna sent back in his direction could have single handedly thawed a glacier but only made her husband smile in earnest and his fingers caressed her face as he let go of her. Climbing to her feet, she refused to look at EJ before she walked out to join Steve.

Sami held onto EJ's hand until Anna was gone. As soon as she heard the door shut, she flashed him a smile of encouragement. "I'll be right out there, " she whispered.

He didn't reply but his eyes clung to her until she was out the door. After that he had a difficult time finding a spot to focus on, the sense of shame and embarrassment not comfortable in the least and he longed for this to be over. Tony's silence didn't help either. Suddenly he was the soul of patience and EJ almost wished he'd lash out again so he could do the same.

"You asked what Stefano told me about my parents."

Down on the floor, Tony could feel the lump in his throat swell.

"He said…" EJ eased his lanky frame down until he was eye level with Tony and somehow worked up the courage to face him squarely. "That you were my father."

Tony gave him a small nod. He looked to EJ a ridiculous mess with his lip still bleeding and the towel having mostly smeared the blood from his nose instead of wiping it off. And there was already a bruise developing along his jaw line. EJ figured what Tony needed more than this confession was an ice pack but the bright intensity in his father's eyes kept EJ seated in front of him…and the single tear that rolled inconspicuously down Tony's cheek.


	41. Chapter FortyOne

DiMera Mansion, Kitchen

EJ held the rag under the running water and then wrung it out. That done, he brought it and an ice pack wrapped in a towel over to where Tony was still sitting on the floor and handed him the rag first.  
"You sure you don't want me to get Anna in here to do that?" he asked which was obviously the wrong thing to say since it earned him an instant glare.  
"No, and I'd steer clear of Anna until she calms down or you're liable to end up in the emergency room."  
EJ grit his teeth. "I'm more worried about you ending up there and you're missing half of it…here…" He squatted down and held out the ice pack and when Tony took it, he kept his hand steady, palm up…waiting.  
"What?"  
"Give me that thing. You're making a mess of it."  
"EJ, if you want to be of assistance, sit down and relax. Better yet, get yourself a drink."

Muttering a few choice curse words under his breath, EJ rolled back off his heels onto the floor and sat with his back propped against the granite side of the enormous island, his long legs stretched out between them and watched Tony gingerly clean the blood from his face. The cut on his lip continued to bleed and looked as though it was going to need stitches. Anna was going to love that. "When did you figure it out?" he asked finally, more to break the silence than out of any real sense of curiosity.

"Tonight." Having finally scraped off the last of the dried blood, Tony pulled the ice pack out of the towel and held it up to his jaw, wincing. "Bloody hell, how did you end up with a fist that size."  
"I don't know. I believe it's called DNA, _Dad_," joked EJ with only a hint of sarcasm.  
Tony screwed his eyes shut and tried to press the ice closer to his face. "Well, I do recognize the temper," he said through gritted teeth a second later. "As for figuring it out, that comes compliments of your wife's sleazy pediatrician, who I assume you were expecting to squeal since you rushed back here to what…shut him up?"  
"No…"  
"That's not the most convincing lie I've heard out of you so far."

Leaning his head back, EJ did his damndest to ignore the knots tightening in his stomach. "I told you, I thought…" but again he stopped and when he couldn't stand the tension any longer, he let out an irritated sigh. "It was more than that. Honestly, I spent the last eighteen months since your announcement you couldn't possibly be a donor for the old man convinced that Stefano was talking about Andre instead of you."

Outwardly, Tony gave no indication of what he thought of EJ's fears. "Were you going to tell me before that?" was all he asked.  
"I wanted to."  
"But?"  
"Come on Tony, it wasn't just about you and me."  
"Oh of course not. There was Father to be considered," snorted Tony, "and his agenda."  
"That's not fair."  
Tony pulled the ice pack away and ran his hand lightly over the spot that was already a lurid shade of bluish purple. "A sentiment I'm quite familiar with."  
"Why the hell are you doing this?" snapped EJ, not liking the direction this conversation had taken all of the sudden.  
"Perhaps I'm curious as to why you were so reluctant to speak up."  
That was blunt even for Tony and EJ was aware that with his confession, the time had come for an equally straightforward answer. "Because I didn't want anyone else for a father."  
"Besides Stefano."  
Miserably, EJ nodded his agreement.

He'd feared his words would set Tony off on another tirade and in the midst of dealing with his own anger over Stefano and Nicole's lies about Sydney, he couldn't exactly blame him. Nicole had robbed him of a year…time he should have had with Samantha and their daughter. Stefano had robbed Tony of more than three decades…an entire lifetime.

How did anyone deal with betrayal on a level such as that? More to the point, how did someone raised in this family deal with it…someone who had lived the first thirty years of his life placing complete trust in a man that should have felt honor bound to protect the son he'd claimed to love, not torture him or rob him of his wife and child.

EJ had lived as a DiMera all his life too and he understood what that meant…forgiveness was an anomaly at the best of times and what Stefano had done to Tony wouldn't fall into any such category.

"You said Father was a dead man."

The dark gaze EJ found himself confronted with was just as pointed and intense as it had been a few hours ago when he and Tony had spoken at the chapel but it wasn't guarded any longer. Tony had lowered all his defenses. Even his fear was plain to see and it affected EJ to an extent he couldn't have imagined possible only an hour ago. He'd been so damned concerned about Stefano. Truthfully, a part of him still was, but there was a depth to Tony's eyes that was haunted…his life that could have been…and it brought home to EJ as nothing else had just how high the stakes were and what losing could mean to him and Samantha and their children.

And Tony's voice when he spoke up was just as raw and intense as the emotions glittering in his eyes. "Stefano is about to learn what happens when you piss off those who learned everything they know about revenge from him."  
EJ tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. "That's what you're doing here tonight?"  
"It's already done."  
"But…" EJ turned his head, remembering what Harold had said outside. "I understood he was just sleeping off the effects of the drug I injected him with when he came after Samantha."  
"Yes and no."  
The cryptic answer set EJ's temper off almost immediately but Tony headed off the explosion, saying,  
"Yes, he's going to wake up once the drug you pumped into him wears off. However, his system has been altered in a way that if a certain combination of drugs is withheld, he'll suffer massive organ failure within twenty-four hours."

"So you _did_ poison him."

The accusation didn't faze Tony exactly though there was more of a challenging air in the gaze he shot back at the implied suggestion that he'd crossed a line his son found excessive. "Not exactly, though it does produce the same results. There just won't be any possibility of a last minute antidote this way."

EJ couldn't help but stare at his father. He'd never thought Tony capable of killing anyone, let alone capable of _this_. "If you wanted him dead, why not…"  
"Just stick the knife in and twist it?"  
That was too much for EJ and he made to jump up and put some space between the two of them but Tony grabbed his arm and held on.  
"He cares not a damn about anyone's survival but his own EJ, not yours, or your children's unless they serve to keep him alive longer, or his vision of the future intact, and that is what I'm doing here tonight…freeing us…all of us."  
"Freeing us doesn't necessitate revenge."  
"Oh, so you don't want any of your own?"  
"Of cour…" But confused, EJ choked back the automatic retort.  
Tony let go of his arm and sat back and along with the determination in his gaze, there was a hint of understanding. "I wouldn't be involved in this EJ, if I wasn't absolutely certain Stefano intends to destroy the future you and Samantha hope to build together."

_No_.

The word whispered in EJ's mind but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud and found that even the echo lacked conviction.

"There's one more detail you've been kept in the dark about," added Tony when it was evident EJ wasn't going to react to his statement.

EJ was pretty sure he didn't want to know what it was either but he sat and waited all the same.

"Stefano has been hiding something and from the hints we've dug out of Rolf and bits and pieces John and I were able to find while we still had access to the laboratory upstairs…"  
"What laboratory?"  
"The one Stefano constructed under everyone's noses when he enlarged the indoor swimming pool and added the extra wing."

The embarrassment EJ had been dealing with the last few hours kicked in full force once again, only this time he could feel his face heating up. Stefano had played him so easily. The one member of the family he should have been the most wary of…

"I know I was harsh when we spoke at the convent," said Tony, interrupting his son's desire to kick himself, and in a tone that was surprisingly mellow under the circumstances, "but we've all been there with the old man. Some of us more than once."  
"But you didn't have anyone warning you," pointed out EJ who honestly didn't want to feel better at the moment.  
"Actually I did. My mother for one and my first wife who had Stefano's number from the very beginning and…" he shook his head, and looked away. "I just didn't want to hear any of it. Maybe if I had there'd be more members of this family for you to meet instead of so many ghosts."

EJ was amazed the word didn't conjure up images of a dead Stefano lying in his coffin. "So he's hiding something…but you're still guessing as to what it could be."  
"We do know he was keeping it a secret from Andre. In fact, he'd gone to such lengths to do so, along with making certain you didn't learn of it either, that Shane and I figured it's probably the old man's last resort." Tony's eyes met EJ's. "And something that would give Andre the upper hand if he discovered it before you or anyone else."

_Upper hand_…would Stefano have really handed over the empire he'd built to Andre? The gut feeling he got in response to his unspoken question was not reassuring and though he wanted to dismiss it as paranoia, or his overwrought state of mind given the insanity of the day, the cold facts were becoming harder to ignore. EJ had always known his inheritance was conditional. Sure, he'd done everything in his power to convince himself and everyone around him that wasn't the case but Stefano's reaction to him telling Marlena the truth about John…that was anything but a fluke and it had nothing to do with loyalty to the family. Tony had nailed that, all right. With Stefano, loyalty was personal and forgiveness hinged on one simple simply but slippery reality…Stefano was God and disobedience led straight to hell.

So what sort of personal hell had Stefano cooked up for him?

Unbidden came the words Andre spoke to him the night they'd argued following the family dinner Stefano insisted upon…

_He's not as soft as you think he is. Cross him and I'm sure he'll keep a room in the dungeon warm just waiting for you.  
You're out of your mind.  
He won't even think twice about burying you alive or even worse if you disobey him.  
Well, then I'll be careful not to.  
Yes, well if you do…Junior…even the memory of his father's face will not save you…_

He'd not believed any of it back then but the realization he'd been a fool had finally begun to take root.

With a glance over at his father, he realized too what a dangerous game Tony and Shane were playing if Tony was telling him the truth and they really were in the dark about what Stefano was hiding…

And then it hit him...what Tony was doing here of all nights and why Harold refused to help him force Stefano back to consciousness so that Tony could question him.

"You mean to use Baker."

Tony's dark eyes gleamed as he sat watching EJ with a surprising warmth almost boarding on pride. Even more surprising, EJ found he didn't mind.

"Yes," Tony acknowledged, "The doctor's questionable allegiance is an opportunity too good to waste."  
"That's what Harold didn't want to tell me when I was here a couple hours ago, that you and he plan to trick Stefano into thinking Andre is alive…that he faked his death on purpose and discovered the old man's secret."

The corner of Tony's mouth curved into a faint lopsided smile, though almost immediately it disappeared as stretching his bottom lip pulled on the jagged cut and started it bleeding all over again. EJ sat for a minute, watching him try and make it stop, and then reached for his cell phone.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?"  
"Call Lexie."  
"I don't need a doctor."  
"It's either Lexie or maybe you'd like Baker to stitch it up."  
"With one of Rolf's rusty needles?" Tony shuddered. "No thank you."

EJ didn't smile at his father's typically cynical humor, or use the phone right away, either. He'd been so concerned about what Tony had planned for Stefano, his questions about Baker had gone unasked, especially one in particular.

"What else did he have to say?"  
"Who, Baker?"  
EJ nodded, holding his breath.  
"Quite a bit actually though perhaps you know some of it already and what you don't, I'm not sure you're going to like."  
"Does that mean you know who my mother is?"

The sense of longing in EJ's voice instantly got Tony's attention and the anticipation he read in his son's gaze choked him up. "I'm sorry EJ. I don't."

"There's no way it could be…" For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say her name, so instead, he nodded with his head towards the dining room where Samantha and Anna were waiting for them.  
Tony's eye grew bright and unfocused at the thought of EJ being the son he and Anna lost. "You have no idea what I've give right now to be able to tell you that Anna is your mother." He had to stop at that point and take a deep breath. "I wish…"

The lost look in EJ's eyes made him bite back the rest of his own selfish regrets and though it hurt a hell of a lot worse than the raw ache in his jaw, he contained his impulse reach out to the younger man. EJ had come this far on his own, or with Stefano's help and accepting anything from the man who'd just promised to kill the only father he'd ever known would only push him further away. It was hard though, hard to deal with the rage burning in his gut too, knowing what Stefano had stolen from him.

God, he needed a drink.

Tossing the bloodstained rag out of the way, he held onto the counter above and drug himself to his feet only to turn around and find EJ had his arm and was trying to help him.  
"What do you need?"  
"That bottle of scotch you had before."  
"The whole thing?"  
Tony couldn't decide if EJ sounded amused or upset or a little of both.  
"It wasn't even half full as I recall but I'll settle for a glass right now."  
"Why don't you sit back down."  
Tony rolled his eyes. "Your right hook far exceeds your bedside manner."  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment," EJ told him, reaching over to his left into the cupboard for the bottle.  
"Of course."  
"And if you don't follow my advice, I'm going to call Anna in here."  
Tony took the glass EJ handed him with a straight shot in it. "Blackmail. You certainly have mastered all the prerequisites Stefano demands of his…"

The last word failed him. Suddenly even the black humor he'd always used to keep the insanity around him in perspective wasn't enough to help him accept this horror. The need to smash something was overwhelming. He had to stare at the glass in his hand until the urge he felt to throw it began to lesson.

"Tony?"  
The worry in EJ's voice was more pronounced this time.  
"Call Alexandra," he managed to say quietly. "And I'll send Samantha back in here."  
"Where are you going?" asked EJ who was unable to shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen before the night was through.  
"To find out if Johnson was serious about helping."  
"The only kind of assistance Johnson means to provide is sticking Stefano in a grave and me right alongside him."  
"If I were you, I'd be a lot more worried about Anna than Steve," said Tony and he drank down the shot of scotch in one swallow and then turned to hand EJ the empty glass. "She's got claws."


	42. Chapter FortyTwo

DiMera Mansion, Dining Room

Steve sat in a chair he'd leaned against the wall so that it balanced on only its two back legs. From there, he surveyed the other occupants of the room; Anna on her second or third martini was sitting at the far end of the dining room table, doing her best to stare a hole through the kitchen door and Sami looked ready to strangle her.

Actually, Sami looked eager to strangle anything or anyone just on principal, the only difference this time being that Anna lit into the younger woman the minute she'd appeared through the doorway.

"You dragged me out in here in the middle of the night because you were so damn worried, they'd tear each other apart and now I'm supposed to sit here and let EJ pick up where he left off?"

Steve had never seen Anna this infuriated before. Sure, she whined as though someone had spoiled the crap out of her and continued to do so on a daily basis but otherwise her ditsy routine was the norm. The side he was seeing now was one he'd almost forgotten about.

"Tony already needs a doctor," she said, waving her martini glass wildly in the direction of the kitchen door, "so of course, your solution is have EJ tell Tony he's been lying to him for over a year and a half. My God, you want both of them in the hospital?"  
"EJ's not the only one busy lying about his past," accused Sami, "or the present for that matter."  
Anna gulped down the rest of the martini, though Steve could tell that was only to keep herself from throwing it in Sami's face. "Considering you wouldn't have you daughter if it wasn't for me and Tony…"  
"So far, I still don't have my daughter…"  
"Or any of idea of the scam Stefano and Nicole believed they'd get away with, showing a little appreciation wouldn't kill you."  
"And just who the hell was it in there, trying to persuade EJ to tell him the truth?"  
"Oh and you picked a fine time for it too."  
Sami threw her hands up. "There's really no pleasing you, is there? And while we're on the subject…"  
"What, of you being an idiot?"  
"I want to know what you and Tony are up to...and _you_," she added, shooting a glare at Steve, who shrugged and shot back a lopsided grin at Sami who by now was as livid as Anna.  
"Hey honey, I'm here strictly for the show. Something that can always be counted upon when I visit this mausoleum."  
"You're supposed to be over at the Kiriakis mansion."  
"And I assure you that coming over here instead was _not_ my idea."

That shut them both up for a surprising length of time and Steve decided he'd chance a question of his own. "One of you want to share what the big secret is?"

Rolling her eyes, Anna turned to pour herself another drink.  
"Well?" he prompted his niece when she didn't say anything either, dividing her attention instead between her former sister-in-law and the door to the kitchen.  
The sound from behind the latter was ominously silent in Steve's opinion.  
"It's personal," said Sami.  
"The two of you knew about it…before the Count, so what's the big deal? I mean we're all family after all."  
"Charming thought," mumbled Anna under her breath and Steve didn't bother to hide a smile at the face Sami made.  
"Yep," he chuckled at the two women, "definitely one big happy family,"

"SHUT UP."

They both screamed at him in sync and then for an instant stared at each other before quickly turning away to brood, waiting presumably for the door to open.

Nearly twenty minutes later all three of them were still waiting.

And the tension in the room was beginning to wear down what little remained of Steve's patience. "So are you two really just going to hang out here indefinitely?"

Before either had a chance to answer or yell at him again the door next to where Steve was balancing his chair flew open and Lexie Carver came walking through it briskly. She stopped just inside, glancing first at Anna and then Sami who barely acknowledged her, and finally a glance to her left at Steve. "Where is he?" she asked.

"He's talking to EJ," said Anna, nodding towards the kitchen, "And you might as well go in."  
"No," said Sami, speaking up. "Let them finish."  
"I called her because Tony needs stitches…" began Anna.  
"Well, he's not going to bleed to death in the next five or ten minutes. They need to do this."  
Lexie eyed Sami first who was still ignoring her and then Anna. "Which one of you is going to tell me what's going on?"  
"Good luck on with that," Steve told her which earned him a couple more dirty looks.  
"Is this about Stefano?" she asked no one in particular.  
"The day any of us asks a question that has to do with this family that doesn't pertain to Stefano will be the day he cons his way into Heaven," grumbled Anna, as she fiddled with the olive in her drink. "Does that answer your question?"

Whatever was going on, it wasn't good and Lexie was in no mood to keep her tongue in check around both of her bitchy sister-in-laws. It was late. She'd had a horrendous day and didn't like the sound of Anna's call. They'd already dodged one tragedy. Just imagining what could have happened, not to mention the possibilities with whatever the hell Tony was up to in this house tonight dredged up the fears she's dealt ever since she'd watched Tony walk out of the chapel earlier. If they wanted to throw her out because she was interrupting, so be it and she made straight for the kitchen, ignoring Sami's disapproval. She didn't get much further though. The door she'd been reaching for swung inwards to reveal Tony, looking pretty much the worse for whatever argument he'd had with EJ.

"You can put the phone away," he said over his shoulder to the younger man who from across the room met Lexie's gaze with a healthy dose of shame and concern and an emotion she'd rarely ever seen in his eyes…sadness.

"I swear the men in this family all behave like they're six years old the minute they disagree," she griped, reaching over to grab Tony by the arm and steer him over to the table.

He went willing enough but he wouldn't let her start right away. "I believe EJ would appreciate your company," he told Sami, displaying a gentleness she still wasn't used to when it came to Tony. It was true he was different than his cousin but she didn't know him from before, not like her mother and the disparity, especially after months away felt odd, just like it had when he first came back. Something she was going to have to work on apparently.  
"Oh, and Samantha…"  
She was already through the door with her hand on the knob "Yeah?"  
"Thank you."  
Swallowing past the ache in her throat, she made herself turn around and look him in the eye. "Tony…" she shifted her feet nervously. "It wasn't…well, I know it might look as though it was about returning a favor but…"  
"You did it for him."

Despite his resemblance to Andre, the way his eyes melted as he responded to her confession made her own begin to smart.

"I know," he told her simply and then with a funny quirk of his mouth, "I have no idea what he did to deserve someone who cares as much as you do, but I appreciate it."

Sami couldn't bring herself to answer him. The emotions his words conjured up without any warning were too much for her to deal with suddenly, at least in front of him and Anna and she quickly slipped into the kitchen and shut the door behind her.

Anna sighed with exasperation. "Thank god. If I have to spend two more seconds being nice to that girl…"  
Her tirade amused Tony who laughed outright. "And your sacrifices are much appreciated, my dear."  
"Well, your sense humor isn't and don't even think about asking me to see things from their perspective because it's not going to happen."  
"I wouldn't dream of it, though perhaps while Alexandra is…" he eyed the needle his sister pulled out of her bag, "busy poking me with that thing, you could find Harold."  
"If he's smart, he left."

Apparently she wasn't expecting a response to her grumbling as she got up and stalked past all of them and disappeared into the living room.  
"Still glad you came over here," asked Lexie, with plenty of sarcasm of her own.

Tony just leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes while she started cleaning his bottom lip again, but this time with antiseptic that stung something awful and smelled atrocious.

"Anna."  
Not interested in watching even minor surgery, Steve followed Tony's wife into the living room. He hoped that with Sami elsewhere, comforting EJ most likely, Anna would talk to him and he could get some idea of what was going on between Tony and his brother. His guess was they'd disagreed about Stefano but there had to be more to it than that and the fact both women insisted on being so tight-lipped was giving Steve bad vibes. That and Sami's peculiar comment to EJ about Sydney.

Instead of searching for Harold, she was in front of the mantle. At first he though the brightness in her eyes was a reflection as she was standing so near to the fire but as he drew closer, he realized they were unshed tears.

Normally, Steve wasn't one to fall for histrionics, especially in a woman renowned for doing whatever it took to get her way. He figured Anna could probably give lessons in how to charm the devil…something she and Sami had in common even if the younger woman pretended otherwise lately but tonight was different. Both she and Sami were scared out of their minds and Anna was doing a poor job of hiding it.

Once she realized who it was that followed her, she sniffed. "What do _you_ want?"  
"I though you might need someone to talk to."  
She shook her head vehemently so that her blond curls bounced on her shoulders.  
"Believe it or not, I am a good listener."  
"No one can help."

The timber of her voice almost cracked as she said the words and Steve found himself wanting to say something that would make her feel better but not knowing what the hell was going on made it rather difficult.

"You could start by telling me what the big secret is."  
"You wouldn't understand…"  
"That you're worried about your husband and what Stefano might do to him?  
"No, I…okay, yeah but I've gotten used to that…sort of. "  
Steve didn't believe that but he let it go. "Okay, not Stefano."  
"You can't…understand," she said, repeating herself, sounding even more hopeless this time. "You and Kayla, you have Stephanie…and your little boy…"

A snide remark about Anna's history with Carrie lay on the tip of his tongue but he controlled the urge to throw it in her face. He'd never seen her this broken up about anything. And why, all of the sudden was she standing out here moping over the fact she and Tony had no children…

_He has a right to know EJ, just as much as I did about Sydney._

_Shit._ Steve unconsciously readjusted his patch and both of them stood stewing, the only sound in the room, the hissing of the fire until one of the logs fell through the embers beneath it sending an explosion of sparks shooting up the flue.

This changed everything, at least where EJ was concerned and once the rest of the Bradys learned, their attitude would begin to soften. A mistake as far as Steve was concerned no matter who the guy's father was. And how long had EJ known? From the sounds of it when Anna and Sami were fighting, long enough to raise questions about the reason for his silence. No doubt accepting Tony in place of Stefano was a step down in EJ's mind.

"What a bastard," he muttered.  
"Steve?"  
The heartbreak was still there in her voice but it was sharper now.  
"I just meant…"  
"I know exactly what you meant." Her bright eyes blazed into his, accusingly. "You hate his guts."  
"Tony? Of course not…"  
"EJ."  
Steve laughed. "Guilty as charged though you can't be any happier with him at the moment than me…not if he knew all this time."

She jerked her glance away but when she spoke there was a vein of ice buried in every word. "You and I have more in common that I suspect your wife is happy to acknowledge so let's not pretend that you haven't been in the exact same spot where EJ finds himself, and yeah, I'd give anything if he'd _wake_ up about Stefano because this last year is not what I had in mind when Tony came home and sure as hell not what I was dreaming about on my honeymoon but I went along with it for one reason…"

"Tony."  
"No."

There was a finality to the way she said it that Steve found convincing despite himself.

"It didn't have anything to do with what we found out tonight, either," she added a second later.  
"Then…" He shrugged at her questioningly.  
She was silent at first and then turned to him impatiently. "I really need to explain this to you?"  
"If you're expecting me to forgive him because…"  
"No, stupid. You want to spend all you energy hating him the rest of your life, go right ahead but it won't change the truth about either of us."  
Steve looked at her as through she was crazy. "What truth?"  
"The obvious one…where we were lucky enough to get a second chance because we found people who cared enough to look beyond our faults and see there was more..."  
"Don't you dare start comparing me to that animal."

Her smile widened to the brilliant but knowing, and rather cynical one she'd worn in the pub the night she'd arrived back in town, and the look in her eyes that remembered more than he was comfortable with.

"You know, there wasn't anyone in Salem other than Stefano who knew Alex Marshall as well as I did and once he got involved with Victor and married Emma Donovan…" She shook her head. "I know what kind of _animals_ worked for those three…one of them kidnapped _my_ husband."  
"Well, it wasn't me and besides, I had my reasons at the time."  
She nodded in agreement. "Yes, you would have worked for anyone that provided you the means to get your revenge on Bo," she reminded him. "Including Stefano if he'd been around."  
"Damn it," he hissed, his guilt kicking in, "that's ancient history."  
"And I shouldn't bring it up because you got hurt too?"

Steve frowned but kept quiet. Anna took that as her cue to push her advantage.  
"That's it, isn't it? You deserve forgiveness but it shouldn't work the same way for the person Stefano manipulated into doing his dirty work. How dare anyone suggest EJ be allowed the mercy you were afforded by people who had every reason in the world to hold a grudge, especially Bo and Hope _and_ your wife."  
"I didn't keep anyone from their family for years."  
"_That_ is semantics."  
"A decade and a half of my life?"  
"We're not talking about time…"  
"Or justice apparently."  
"Oh come Steve, honestly…justice…or revenge?"  
"The only reason I'm here is my wife and kids."

Anna was shaking her head even before he'd finished. "Trying to con me is a waste of breath and batting that eye at me isn't going to work either, or that smile," she told him flatly. "I'm immune."  
"Lady, the day you're immune to a man is the day all the DiMeras are dead and buried."

She glared but only as long as she was able to contain her laughter and soon both of them began chuckling.

"You still want to give him a break," he asked once it was quiet again, "knowing he lied to his father from the minute he returned?"  
"From what I hear, you grew up with a father who did nothing but lie and abuse you."  
"Meaning?"  
She faced him squarely now. "When did your life start?"  
The answer slipped from his lips almost without thought. "Kayla."  
And her smile flashed instantly. "Pretty difficult to learn how to love if you don't have it in your life, isn't it?"


	43. Chapter FortyThree

DiMera Mansion, Kitchen

"You're still in one piece," Sami observed, leaning her back against the door she'd just shut.  
"Relatively."  
EJ was holding a bottle of scotch and screwing the top back on.  
"I hear a _but_ in there."

"He did it."

Once he got the words out, he swung around and without any warning, smashed the bottle on the counter.

Sami's heart constricted in her chest. "EJ!"  
He didn't respond at first, just stood with his back to her and the echo of breaking glass rang in the stillness that took over the room until finally she saw him suck in a deep breath. "I'm alright." His voice seemed steady enough.  
"Despite appearances to the contrary," she said, trying to laugh away her nervousness. "You know I was going to make a snide comment about Lexie and the way she sneers at all the men in her family but maybe she has a point."  
"Samantha, please."  
"How about you explain what you're angry about, then. You mad at Tony?"

"No," he snapped back, though after a moment he shrugged irritably. "Yes." Turning around again, he kicked a chunk of glass out of his way. "Problem is I'd feel pretty much the same way and if I were him, I'd…" He lifted his dark eyes, wild with conflicting emotions. "I don't want to think about what I'd do because frankly, you'd look at me like a monster." He looked away. "Maybe I am."

Sami shut her eyes and tried to rein in her temper. "You are NOT a monster."

"You saw what I did to him and all because he told me Stefano was a dead man. He said those words and I lost it…the only thought in my head was to smash his face in. I didn't care if he was my brother or my father. He was nothing."  
"You still feel that way?" She took a few steps in his direction.  
"Don't. There's glass scattered all over. I don't want you cutting yourself."  
"I didn't grow up with an army of servants, EJ. Where's the dustpan and the broom, or do you even know?"  
"In the closet," he said, motioning to her right.  
As she located what she needed, she prompted him again. "Well?" Holding onto the implements with both hands, she used her foot to kick the closet door shut and then whirled around to find him scowling.  
"How do you think I feel after today? A first class heel. An ass. What right to I even have to be upset with him? And…"

He hesitated and she took the opportunity to hand over the broom and step back so he could clean up the mess he'd made. Despite his foul temper, a grin appeared as he eyed the worn wooden handle between his fingers and then looked at her.

Sami grinned back. "You didn't think I was going to do it."  
"You and Anna spend a couple hours together and already she's teaching you how to handle a man."  
"Oh lord. Could we please _not_ talk about Anna."  
EJ's grin suspiciously widened before it disappeared and with a circumspect attention to detail she'd not been expecting, he swept every last minute sliver of glass off the floor and then the counter.

"Here," she said, reaching out for the broom when he was done but he just leaned them against the counter. Instead he took her by the hand and pulled her into an embrace.  
"Swear to me you're not going to run away."

She didn't answer except to wrap her arms around him and squeeze tightly and before she knew what was happening, his mouth was on hers, desperate…hungry and surprisingly tender, almost begging for her to respond in kind. He needed her and for once in her life, she wasn't afraid of what she was feeling or the future or Stefano or the crazy paradox that of all the men she'd known, it was this one who'd worked a miracle and taught her how to be comfortable in her own skin.

This was where she belonged and she kissed him back wholeheartedly, reveling in her own amazement as much as the taste of him but then he stopped and the sense of loss made her whimper. "Don't…"  
"Look at me."  
The tone he used irked her but only until she got a good look at the conflicted longing in his eyes.  
"I don't want your pity, Samantha."  
"Pity?" She wanted to laugh at him but bit her lip to keep it in. "From ME?"

"I know my feelings. I know precisely what I was experiencing the night we conceived Sydney but I have yet to hear you admit that it was anything besides sex."  
"I told you that night changed _everything…_'  
"Except it didn't."  
There wasn't any accusation behind the words, or even a hint of anger. To him, it was a simple statement of fact.  
"The truth is, Samantha, when you were faced with the consequences of what we did that night, you couldn't get away from me fast enough."  
The reminder stirred up a truckload of guilt. "I thought we discussed this already this evening and I…"  
"You asked if I still wanted you."  
"And you think I'd be here right now if I didn't care?"

The dark shine to his eyes blurred with disappointment. "What, are you allergic to saying it?"  
"NO, you…you oaf." Frustrated, she backed away a few steps and then, still furious, whacked his arm. "What was the point of that entire conversation in the car earlier if you think there isn't anything between us, or that I don't love you?"

"Because you've never once said it and actually stuck to it."  
Now she did laugh. "Yeah, and that's always stopped you before now."

She'd expected him to laugh this off as he'd done in the past when she got nervous and shied away from admitting her feelings or tried to make light of them, or of the way he perused her, but having been forced in the last few hours to question every aspect of his life was affecting him.

"I just spent my day learning what a complete ass I've been this last year." His dark eyes bore into hers. "Because I didn't listen."  
"Well actually you did, problem was you were busy listening to Nicole."  
"No, if I'd really listened to Nicole, I would have heard the lies and it's not as though I wasn't warned." A grimace twisted his lips. "Repeatedly."  
"Okay, so you're stubborn."  
"Along with arrogant and insufferable, if I recall."  
"When it came to believing Nicole and Stefano, yeah."  
"But apparently not when it came to pursuing you, no matter how many times you told me it was all in my head."  
Sami shook her head. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Simple. You can't have it both ways Samantha."  
"I'm not…"  
"Yes, you are. You want me to hang on every single word you utter as though it's gospel. Well, I won't be kept on a leash, darling…yours or anyone else's."  
"You think that's what I want?"  
"I think that's what keeps you feeling loved in some perverse way, yes."

Silence hovered between them, though it was obvious from the way he looked down and after a tense moment, shuffled his feet that he could tell how hurt she was by what he'd said and when she didn't respond, he tried again,

"I told you, I can't do this all over again…put my heart out on my sleeve for you to toy with…bat around for your own amusement."  
Sami stared at him, her eyes wide and a little too bright. "Alright," she said slowly after a minute. "I had that coming."  
"That's not the reason I said it."  
"I know."

He was in a lot of pain, more than he was letting on and confused. And she'd done her fair share of causing it too so that asking him to trust her seemed really hypocritical but he needed someone, and she knew him better than Tony.

Only she'd not stuck by EJ, he was right about that. And Tony had, even if it was for his own reasons when both he and Anna could have simply left and picked up the pieces of their own lives. Why bother with a family who'd brought them nothing but heartbreak and pain…and for a brother Tony barely knew.

It made her look back at her own behavior over the last year in quite a different manner. Instead of seeing that he'd stuck his neck on the line for her, and his relationship with Stefano, she'd insisted EJ play by her rules. He had to distance himself from the old man, kick him out of the house…he had to stop talking to Nicole…he had to help her keep custody of Allie, even when it hurt him as deeply as it pained her to watch Lucas take her baby girl out of the mansion. Was it any wonder EJ refused to jump to her demands? It became a relationship based completely on her needs, her fears and insecurities and the more she doubted herself, the more she doubted him and by the time she learned she was pregnant, she'd talked herself into the idea that he wouldn't be able to keep either of them safe from his insane family.

It was a wonder he still cared about her at all after the way she'd behaved.

And she'd been where he was right now…alone…out in the cold watching everything he relied on crumble into nothing and desperate to save pieces, however disjointed from the ruins.

Part of her wanted to tell him she was sorry but that wasn't what he needed right now. It wouldn't get either of them what they wanted. That would take faith. And if he was going to get through this night with even the smallest part of his intact, she was going to have to prove that her faith in him still existed.

In the midst of this thought, his finger slid beneath her chin and gently lifted it until her gaze met his. "There are plenty of things I _want_ to believe right now, it's just…"  
"You feel used."  
He gave a stiff nod.  
"But no matter what Stefano and Andre did to you in the past, you turned it around. They never got the upper hand for long."  
This time he did smile, and it was warm and genuine and he leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose. "God, I missed you," he whispered, his tone fervent and she half expected him to kiss her again but he stood up straight. "Can you be patient with me?" he asked.  
"I'll try. Its not exactly in my nature."  
"Not when it comes to men anyway," he said, almost with a smirk. "For children, you have an abundance."  
"Yeah, well men and children have a LOT in…"  
"Samantha," he warned.  
"Sorry, just trying to get you to…"  
"Laugh."  
Nodding, she squinted up at him. "Open up would be better."

His face seemed to empty itself of any sort of feeling so that he looked numb. "I want to find Baker and talk to him."  
She'd been afraid of that. "Right now?"  
"Is there something wrong with the present?"  
"Yeah. I want to go home. I want to be there when they bring Sydney back. I want to hold my daughter and introduce her to her brothers and sister but I'm not leaving you here. You'll just get in more trouble. "  
"As I believe I just pointed out, you like trouble."  
Sami sucked in a deep breath because he had her there. "Why can't this wait?" she tried again.

"Other than the obvious reason that he's liable to disappear, I'm…" he stopped. His mind was still spinning. He had to focus…to explain what he needed to learn in a way that wouldn't trigger undue alarm, or more than she was already dealing with because of him. "I need to find out what Stefano is planning."

"Does this have to do with the information Rafe sent in the text before he died?"

The nod EJ produced in response could have meant almost anything other than yes. "If what I read in the text was Stefano's original plan, he'd need Rolf, but according to Tony, Rolf isn't going to be showing up here anytime soon."  
"Well, most people would think that means they're off the hook."  
"Most people weren't raised by Stefano DiMera," he reminded her. "Have ever know the old bastard not to have a contingency plan?"  
"When it comes to revenge?" Sami frowned. "No."  
"So you'll help me find Baker."  
"Well, sure but I don't understand why we have to sneak around to do it."  
"Tony wasn't too thrilled with the idea of me talking to him and Harold is ISA. He thinks I want to kill the guy."  
"That's because you do." She gave a short laugh. "Hell, after what he did to you, so do I."

EJ shook his head at her and then pulled her back into his arms. "You _really_ don't play fair you know, not in the least," he complained.  
Laughing, she countered, "What did I do now?"  
"You make me want you," he whispered in a ragged breath, "and at the most inappropriate times."  
"And weren't you the one just telling me all of two seconds ago that you needed space?"  
"I told you, you're a witch. You and those eyes…they could rob any man of his sanity and utterly banish self-respect," he said in a hoarse voice and then kissed her, quite thoroughly this time and didn't stop when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, or even when she sucked provocatively on his tongue and he groaned. He was holding onto her so tightly, it was impossible to miss the way his body was responding. If they kept this up, they'd both lose control.  
"EJ…"  
This time his groan was pure frustration. "Fuck."  
To her embarrassment, she began to giggle uncontrollably and had to cover her mouth to try and stop when he glared. "Oh come on. I'm not laughing _at_ you."  
It took all of his self-restraint to let go of her and take several steps back and his body wasn't exactly cooperating either. "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish and…" He let out a sigh, "you ought to go home, Samantha."

"We'll go home together _after_ we talk to Baker."  
"Home…together." His dark eyes were focused solely on hers and the intensity in their depths was almost painful. "For tonight you mean."  
"No, until my mother comes back and kicks us out."  
A smile began to tug the corner of his mouth. "She'll enjoy that."

There was a time not that long ago when Sami would have agreed with him about Marlena and the fact that she didn't at this particular moment felt almost as strange to her as knowing a person wearing Andre's face had come to her rescue. There were few things about her old life she recognized anymore. She and Lucas didn't hate each other nor was she using him to hide from herself, she'd finally gotten Austin out of her system, both of the sisters she'd resented for years were gone and she certainly didn't envy anything about the lives they were leading now, or have a desire to change the situation she found herself with the sole exception of wanting her daughter back in her arms.

For the first time in her life, Samantha Brady experienced the one thing she'd spent so many years pursuing…joy.

And it wasn't exactly due to anything EJ taught her. He'd simply shown up. He'd been himself and that was the rub...they'd fit together and no matter how desperately she'd tried to hide from the truth, nothing she did or said could change that one explosive but simple reality.

"Hey."  
EJ raised his head to look at her.  
"You remember when we used to feed the twins breakfast in here?" She laid her hand on top of the wooden surface of the island and with focused concentration, smoothed it back and forth, though her mind seemed elsewhere and he eyed her rather curiously.  
"I remember walking in here our first morning in the house and nearly choking on my coffee because Rolf was feeding Allie and you were behaving as though it was all perfectly normal."  
"Well, you got up earlier after that, didn't you?"  
Laughing softly, he nodded. "And?"  
"And I kind of miss that."  
He glanced around. "You miss this drafty museum complete with a laboratory for the mad scientist, or Rolf playing nanny?"  
"Okay, that part was weird but his cooking skills weren't any worse than mine."  
"That's not saying much, darling."  
"Gee," she smiled. "Thanks."  
He really was looking at her curiously. "I'm perplexed," he admitted, "I can't remember you letting it slip once that living here was your idea of fun."  
"So I don't miss dealing with my mother on a daily basis," shrugged Sami. "Or John discussing our sex life in front of everyone but I have other memories that kept me sane the last nine months, and…"  
"Face it, Samantha, you were jealous of what Nicole had."  
She didn't like hearing that again. "Well, I didn't say I wanted to live here _with_ Stefano."  
"You won't have to worry about that," he said in a dry tone that didn't conceal how depressed he sounded.

She bit her tongue at first and then told herself it would be better if it were all out in the open between them. Tiptoeing around the issue while she was already upset and nervous about Sydney wasn't going to work, so she blurted it out. "Is he dead?"  
"No." The word was drawn out slowly. "And yes."  
"Okay, I'm aware your family _think_ they're all magicians…"  
The chuckle that stopped her had a terrible rattle to it of cynicism and grief. "The one lesson we all learned at Father's knee was revenge, my dear and even prior to the news dumped on him tonight, Tony had sufficient cause to plot it all during those decades he spent living with his ghosts. Between him and your uncle and stepfather, they cooked up something right fitting for the old bastard. Even you'll approve I suspect."  
"I'm not worried about me at the moment."  
The cynicism in his laughter grew. "That's a first."

"EJ…"  
"No Samantha." The laughter died away. "Please listen to me." He rounded the corner of the island so he was standing in front of her again though he didn't touch her this time except with the intensity of his eyes. "I know this is going to sound crazy after my behavior over the last year, let alone the last few hours but a part of me is grateful this is the way it turned out because after what I heard from Nicole and then Tony earlier…what Stefano almost did to you…I'll admit, I'd love nothing more than to tear him apart with my bare hands but I don't know if I could live with that on my conscious."

The jumble of emotions in his gaze was frightening but Sami kept her gaze focused on him. "Does that mean you can live with Tony doing it?"  
"I have to."  
"That's not what I asked."  
"Yes, I'm aware of that." With that, he closed his eyes but not before she caught a glimpse of the panic he was struggling to keep at bay, and hidden from her. "But it has to be one of us or the family won't survive and how can I hate him for wanting to spare me the pain, or the consequences?"

Sami didn't answer what was obviously a rhetorical question. Instead she reached out and held him. She never thought in a million years she'd be thankful for a DiMera willing to get blood on his hands and there was an irony to this situation that a few years ago would have stuck her as ludicrous but that was only the tip of the iceberg since this time, her eyes were wide open and she was still willing to walk right into the midst of this family.

Walk in and choose to stay.


	44. Chapter FortyFour

DiMera Living room

"What is that, by the way?"

After finally discovering the whereabouts of Harold and sending him to the dining room, Anna had returned holding a small, plain wooden box and proceeded to sink down into the couch. The box rested in the palm of one manicured hand as the other pressed down on the lid. "This? Oh…" she smiled. "A present."  
The curve of Anna's lips appeared to Steve a tad malicious.  
"For Stefano," she told him.  
"Something lethal, no doubt."  
"Perhaps, though honestly, I've reached the point where I hope it isn't."  
"From the shape your husband's face is in, I figured putting the old man in his grave was Tony and Harold's objective tonight. That's what EJ is all upset about, right?"

Instead of commenting on his assumption, Anna gazed down at the box, seemingly lost in thought.

The woman was an enigma to Steve; selfish, conniving, thoroughly unapologetic, flighty at times though he suspected that was an act more often than not. What he'd been told but never experienced before tonight was something else entirely because the woman he'd gotten to know since that night in the Brady pub, the one who insisted she be compensated for her assistance and who'd come storming in the mansion earlier, ready to take on anyone with nerve enough to hurt Tony…that was not a woman he'd been expecting a lecture from, sure as hell not about EJ. For one thing, no one could ever accuse Anna DiMera of wearing her heart on her sleeve.

Except when it came to Tony.

Steve couldn't quite understand the attraction, but sentiment was an altogether different issue and he knew first hand it had nothing to do with logic. And truly, could he blame her any? If Kayla were a part of this family instead of the Bradys, would he have hesitated for even an instant? His own past hadn't stopped Kayla.

Despite having this pointed out to him though, Anna's behavior just wasn't adding up…even if he could convince himself she was arguing EJ's case on behalf of her feelings for the guy's father. EJ had spent too much time lying to Tony, and he just couldn't see Anna forgiving that so easily.

Which meant, she either possessed information she wasn't sharing, or possibly she was suspicious. He just wished he knew what was on her mind and how much she knew.

And there was the other problem too since the entire reason he'd shown up here instead of joining Bo at the Kiriakis place was to make sure Stefano ended up dead.

"If Tony isn't here to rid himself of the old man, than what's he up to?" asked Steve, coming closer to stand behind the couch.

Anna's mind was elsewhere and he had to wave a hand in front of her face.  
"What?"  
"Stefano," he reminded her. "What is Tony up to?"  
"Is that what you're doing here, Steve?" she asked and her tone grew mocking. "Come to check up on him and make sure the job gets done proper and all?"  
"At this point, I'm not even sure what he and Donovan are up to."  
With half a smile and shrug, she said flippantly, "Just baiting the trap."  
"That could be promising. Does it have something to do with Baker?"  
"And our friend here," she said, holding up the box.  
Steve stared at it a second. "I'm afraid I haven't been properly introduced."

"My mistake, though I believe you are…oh…_were_ better acquainted than you would have wished." There was a rather strange haunting softness in her eyes as she spoke. "Steve…Andre," she raised the box again, this time with a flourish and then turned to speak directly to it as though it might actually be listening to her. "Andre, I believe you remember Mr. Johnson, sadly better than I."

"Your other _almost_ ex." Steve raised an eyebrow. "How quaint Mrs. DiMera."  
Instead of the dirty look he was expecting, she beamed him a brilliant smile. "I'd think you'd be relieved."  
"Flipped the switch on the crematorium yourself, did you?"  
The gleam in her eyes definitely matched her smile now and there was a silky quality to her voice that was almost a purr. "Yes."  
"I'll remember that for future reference."  
"Not to piss me off?"  
"A rule of life DiMeras never seem to learn in my experience, avoid pissing off a woman."  
Anna laughed with delight. "Some yes, but there are a few that just look at it a little differently is all."  
"Is that it," he mumbled under his breath.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I was wondering how he's planning on using it," Steve covered, pointing at the box.  
"Well, just as you'd think, silly."

Folding his arms, Steve took a few moments to let it all sink in. Whatever Tony had in mind, it wasn't going to improve the old man's health or EJ wouldn't have reacted so harshly and no matter his past, Tony was still a DiMera. To him, revenge was personal. And it was also something of a game, so if he could use the trick Stefano created in the form of his nephew with Tony's face to fool the old bastard, so much the better. Still, where was it all leading?

"So he uses Baker to get Stefano thinking Andre is alive and relishes a few kicks of his own when he pulls it off. Why?"

"Karma."

Steve turned on his heel at the sound of Tony's voice to find the other man leaning in the doorway. "Toying with Stefano DiMera sounds like a good way to get burned," Steve pointed out.  
"There's no way around that in this family."  
"What? Playing games?"  
"Getting burned."  
Tony had him there, though Steve wasn't one to let go. "Obviously EJ disagrees."  
"And as I've already told you, EJ isn't…"  
"My problem, yeah."  
Tony didn't comment, merely stared back at him, stubbornly which in turn set off Steve's temper.  
"Me and Elvis have a mountain of unfinished business…"  
"Not anymore," Tony informed him.  
"I'd stay out of it if I were you."

The threat amused Tony for the most part. Not that he underestimated Johnson's capabilities but the fact was that as long as the man was married to Kayla, he might posture but he'd never risk his marriage or his children just for the pleasure of a little revenge. He talked tough, but living as a Brady meant accepting there were limits, which made needling him rather tempting but not particularly constructive at the moment.

"You didn't show up here tonight because of EJ and we both know it."  
"So he has no problem with what your doing to the old man?" demanded Steve.  
"No."  
The younger man used his one good eye to glare at Tony. "You've got a half a dozen stitches in your lip that tell a different story."  
"He's young. Hot-headed." Tony shrugged.  
"All the more reason to be worried, if you ask me."

Wearing a tight-lipped smile, mostly because the damn thing hurt like hell, Tony dug around in his jacket pocket for his phone and once he'd located Rafe's text, tossed it to Johnson. He gave the other man a chance to read it, and then said, "that is only one of the reasons why EJ won't be interfering with us tonight, unless it's to do the job himself."  
Steve didn't exactly look shocked, or happy. "For someone you barely know, I don't get why you trust him."  
"And there is no reason why you need to know either."  
"So you'd risk it all…the future you just got back for family you've known little over a year and until an hour ago, believed wasn't even related to you by blood."

"I could point out," said Tony almost gently, "you did exactly the same thing for Benji."

With a grimace, Steve turned his back on the two of them and stared into the fire. He didn't like the route this conversation had taken. Other than Benji, he refused to acknowledge any connection to the DiMeras. They made him feel like trash. They reminded him of what he used to be…what he was capable of, brainwashed or not and that was a part of his life he wasn't going to allow anywhere near his wife or children ever again. "Benji," he said stiffly, facing Tony again, "he was never a DiMera."

But it was the wrong thing to say after what Tony had been through and from across the room, his dark eyes seemed to reflect the orange glare of the fire. "You had the opportunity to know Benji as a child, an opportunity I was deprived of and that earned you the right to pass judgment on the rest of us?"  
"There wasn't a single one of you that loved him," came Steve's retort.  
"And here I thought you of all people understood there is no emotion in existence that causes agony quite like love."

The comment stated in a grating anguished tone, but one that was still furious had a strange effect on the younger man. He looked as though Tony had struck him. His one good eye grew bright even as his hands clenched into white knuckled fists. "The only thing you people know about love is how to use it, manipulate it, twist it into something vile and disgusting and…"  
"And you better pray you're wrong because Stefano had your son long enough to…"  
"What?"  
"Sow his revenge." The gleam in Tony's eyes was no longer angry, only bitter.  
"Oh, so now you're doing me a favor, eh? Use my son as an excuse for keeping the old man alive."  
"I didn't ask you here, Johnson," snapped Tony, "and if you don't like my solution to the problem there isn't anyone here who is going to stop you from walking out that door." He pointed toward the foyer.  
"Why?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You hate him even more than I do so I don't believe for an instant that you want him alive. I know what you told Marlena back on the island."

_…until Stefano is dead and buried, this is my home._

Tony could remember uttering the words so clearly, positive it would work…that the solution was just that simple but the truth was, deep down he knew the real reason he feared coming back was that merely killing the bastard was never an option. It would never be enough. He couldn't leave it that way the night he caught Stefano sneaking into the ice show, or later after Victor provided him the old man's location in South America and now…after Baker and EJ's revelations the one thing he was determined to do was keep Stefano breathing.

Hell might very well be the solution that eternity had in store for the old man but it wasn't the payback Tony had in mind.

"You're nailed one thing," he told Steve and his dark eyes bore into the younger man's with an unmistakable hint of warning "I hate him more than you do."

The mixture of anguish and determination in the other man's gaze on top of his conversation with Anna served to yank Steve about. It tore away the suspicion he'd clung to for so many months. Finally, he could allow himself to see what Stefano had been doing…the purpose of the note and all the rest of it. Unable to resist the impulse, he looked at Anna who was still sitting on the couch and appeared to be confused at his demeanor all of the sudden.

"Steve, are you all right?"  
"After we brought Joe home from the hospital that day, a note arrived."  
A shocked glance passed between Tony and Anna."_That_ day You mean after he was released?"  
"No, I'm talking about the lock-down at the hospital."  
"And you received a note. From whom?" asked Tony.  
"Stefano. For me." Steve's throat was dry and he had to swallow several times before he could continue. "I assume either John or Marlena has told you already that I helped EJ steal a kidney from John before they brought you back."  
Tony's only answer was a slow nod.  
"EJ was told it was for Stefano, but the old man wasn't the one who ended up as its recipient."

Tony and Anna simply stared at him, waiting for him explain what the hell he was talking about and he couldn't really blame them. He'd had plenty of reason to keep his mouth shut but he doubted they'd see it that way.

"I understand now why Stefano set things up as he did…why it had to be EJ who went after John and why they used me but I didn't know the identity of the person who needed that kidney until tonight."  
"Why are you telling me this now," said Tony, "instead of last summer?"  
"Well, for one thing you lied to all of us about Stefano coming out of his coma," accused Steve, meeting Tony's dark eyes and the older man leaned his head to the side.  
"Fair enough. And?"  
Unable to face him any longer, Steve jerked his head down to stare at his feet and then into the fire. "And because of the note," he managed to get out finally.  
There was silence in the room and then in a quiet voice, Tony asked, "What did it say?"  
"That if I shared what I knew with Elvis or anyone else, Stefano would find out and my son…" Steve sucked in a shuttering breath. "would…"  
"Die?"  
"No...take his place."  
"Whose place and just who was it that needed the kidney?"

"EJ's brother."


	45. Chapter FortyFive

**A/N:** The child Tony and Anna would have had was a boy that she miscarried in early summer of 1983 (when Renee punched a hole in the boat that Anna took out on the lake). I'm going to cheat in this story and pretend the baby was actually further along so that he could have survived because I'm too lazy to add a silly explanation when Stefano and his kids comes back from the dead regularly anyway.

* * *

The ache in Anna's throat became nearly unbearable once Steve's words registered in her mind. She couldn't be certain what he was suggesting but she knew what _she_ wanted to believe…so badly it hurt. Tears burned and blurred her vision before they ran down her face. The pain was so all consuming, she didn't hear Tony's footsteps and only barely noticed when he took the box that was still in her hands. Before she realized what he meant to do, he was next to her, pulling her into his arms where she could stop pretending and it was as though he'd released a flood she broke down so quickly. She couldn't stop it. The grief ripped through her just as it had that awful day all those years ago when she had to wake up to the news they'd lost him.

Tony wrapped himself around her on the couch, stroking her back and rocked her in his arms until finally ten or fifteen minutes later, the sobbing began to lessen. Once she was calmer, he reached into his back pocket for his handkerchief and pressed it into her hand. She squeezed his back thankfully but wouldn't look at him.

To be honest, he wasn't sure he was in any better shape to discuss this with Steve than his wife.

The odds Johnson was talking about John's son, Brady were pretty slim. He'd not been missing for all that long and Victor had come clean about putting the boy in rehab once his life in Vienna spun out of control, not to mention, Tony couldn't be positive right now that Brady was EJ's brother. No matter what Baker said, he couldn't recall ever meeting Isabella Toscano.

Tony rubbed at his eyes in a futile attempt to clear away the gritty sensation of having been up too long and dealing with too much stress. This was apparently one of those days that wasn't ever going to end. Next to his chest, Anna sniffled and then without warning sat up, her red-rimmed eyes seeking out Steve who was standing with his back to them near the fire, perhaps doing his best to afford them some privacy while at the same time, not disappearing from the room.

"How do you know this?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse and tentative and he turned slowly to face her.  
"The same way I know things about Victor, I worked for the guy."  
"I thought you're memory was…"  
"Not all there, yeah."

Anna opened her mouth to ask the question she really wanted him to answer but lost her nerve. Being disappointed twice in the space of a few hours was too much. She wanted it to be true. And dear God, she'd never wanted it as badly as she did right now but if it wasn't, she knew she'd not be able to handle it and this was rather an inconvenient night for her to be having a breakdown.

"Why the hell did you have to do this _now_?"

The question was more a way for her to release some frustration than a serious inquiry but still valid and Tony twisted around on the couch, curious to see Steve's reaction.

"Because you were right." The guy was as uncomfortable as Tony had ever seen him and he wondered what the two of them had been discussing before he'd come into the room. "The last thing I deserved when I showed up in this town was Kayla. And yet, without her, I'd know nothing about love or family or…" Steve had to stop and it took him a minute to regain control enough to go on. "Or forgiveness. And like I said, I had no idea of who the boy was until you told me about EJ being…"  
"Mine," interrupted Tony.  
Steve returned a curt nod but Tony wasn't paying attention any longer. He'd looked away to keep his temper from exploding and a terse silence descended over the room.

It became more obvious to Steve as the minutes lengthened that neither of them was going to ask of their own accord. Anna wanted to. That was obvious as well but there were plenty of other emotions she was busy dealing with. She was petrified of hearing him tell her she was imagining all of this.

"I don't have proof to show you but I know he's about a year older than Sami and Eric."

"Are you telling us this because EJ knows?" asked Tony before Anna could say anything.  
"Nope, and as much as I'd like to say otherwise, he doesn't," came Steve's gruff reply.  
"But you do."  
Restraint wasn't Steve Johnson's forte but he reminded himself that in Tony's place, he'd be suspicious too, and cranky, or more accurately ready to blow a fuse after listening the all the lies perpetrated by his father.

"I learned most of it from Benji," he explained. "What little I know about the situation, that is."

_The silent one in the family._

Oddly enough, it seemed a perfect symmetry to Tony who'd wondered often when he first arrived back in town how EJ had coerced Benji into helping him but perhaps that hadn't been the case at all. Benji might have been EJ's confidant, or he might have made the choice independently to get involved, hoping to save EJ the same pain he'd suffered because of Stefano. But as Tony sat mulling over this idea, another one occurred to him and feeling slightly ill at the picture emerging in his mind, he looked up to meet Johnson's watchful gaze.

"I couldn't help questioning year before last why Andre went to the trouble of murdering Benji, since he'd already stolen his liver. Was he after information?"  
It was a painful subject for Steve and his answer was brief. "I believe so."

The confirmation hit Tony hard.

He had little difficulty buying the whole thing as a fabrication on Stefano's part when Steve mentioned the note but Andre willing to murder another one of his siblings, risking Stefano's anger? His cousin didn't murder family members simply for sport. There had to be motivation and it made sense if Andre was determined to get his hands on someone he could use to wreck those standing in his way.

It was the idea of _who_ that someone might be that sent blood pounding in his ears and unconsciously, Tony's eyes drifted over to the wooden box he'd set on the end table. He must have been frowning because his wife leaned over laid her head on his shoulder.

"We don't have to do this now," she whispered so that only he could hear.  
And she was right. This was damned inopportune timing and after his confrontation with EJ, he was even more on edge than when he stood waiting for the whole thing to start back at the convent. Andre might be dead but the true author of this madness was very much alive and in easy reach…a temptation that could so quickly balloon out of control. "Do you want to wait?" he murmured back.  
She didn't hesitate for even a second this time. "No."  
A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he turned and kissed her forehead. She might be afraid, but no one was going to get the best of her, especially her father-in-law. And taking a deep breath for both of them, he faced Steve once more.

"What did Benji tell you?"

Johnson gave a slight nod, as though he'd been waiting for them to make up their minds. "Before I do that, I think you should understand that Benji's loyalties were to _his_ family and by that I mean, the people related to him that he cared for the most…his wife and child, and his grandfather when the old man was still alive, and…" Again, Steve looked uncomfortable, "his siblings who were younger than he was because he feared Stefano would hurt them too."  
"So he was looking out for EJ."  
"Yeah." Steve's opinion of his young friend's idealism was more than apparent. "He wouldn't listen when I tried to tell him it was a waste of time and EJ was going to get him killed in the end if he didn't wake up. The more I tired to get that across to him, the more he defended the bast…guy. And when he finally did wake up, it was too late"

Tony ignored Steve's slip and asked instead. "Defended him how?"  
"Benji was determined I see the reason EJ went along with the torture. That it was because of Stefano and Andre, both of whom had him believing I was the reason his brother was dead."  
"You're saying EJ knew he had a younger brother, but has been led to accept all this time that he was dead?"  
Steve nodded. "Since the kid was a baby."  
"But that was before…" Tony stopped abruptly, remembering after he'd opened his mouth about Steve working for Kiriakis, information that Stefano had probably been thrilled to take advantage of and with all the subterfuge over the years, it wouldn't have been too difficult to make a case that would have convinced EJ. "Did you or Kiriakis have any connection to the child?" Tony asked evenly, not backing down when Steve caught onto what he meant and glared in return.  
"If I'd known squat about Victor's dealings with Stefano, I sure as hell wouldn't have let my sister-in-law go on believing for so many years that she was married to Roman instead of an imposter or any of the other crap the two of them pulled over the years, so no, I didn't," he snapped. "And as for Kiriakis, I have no idea but I wouldn't put anything past the dirt bag."

Not liking the sound of that, Tony swallowed convulsively and he didn't apologize for the accusation but Steve found himself relenting anyway. He could at least relate to Tony's predicament. If it were him, he'd have jumped to the same conclusion, probably even quicker and thrown any number of allegations around. "Benji always suspected that if anyone was responsible for hurting the kid, it was Andre."  
Tony's eyes darkened. "His brother, the one he thought all this time was me."

The look on Steve's face was suddenly blank. "Yeah."

"He did, right?" It was Anna who'd noticed the way Steve's demeanor suddenly altered. "I mean, Benji didn't have any idea about what Stefano did to Tony."  
Not thrilled that she'd brought the subject up, Steve tried to hedge. "We never discussed it."  
"But?" she pressed and Steve's patience disintegrated instantly.  
"What does it matter if he suspected or not? There's nothing he could have done, except tip off Andre and gotten himself killed all that much sooner."  
"He could have at least told me," she hissed furiously but Tony squeezed her hand and leaned over to try and calm her down with a kiss.  
"He's right," Tony said to her with a ragged sigh as he leaned back. "Benji's dead and the situation he was in…well, you know as well as I do that Andre was probably just looking for an excuse."

Anna's eyes flashed, unwilling to simply to give anyone a pass. She'd lost too many years with her husband and lived with the absolute certainty that if the decision had been left up to Andre, Tony wouldn't have survived either and it irked her that none of his family had done so much as lift a finger.

"Okay, Benji didn't talk about Tony," Sarcasm ran like ice through her tone as she continued to glare at Steve. "What _did_ he say?"  
"What I've told you is pretty much it."  
"Than why the hell did you…"

But before she could work herself into a full-blown tirade, Steve cut her off. "Because I know Stefano. He's scared and the only reason he'd have is that I know the kid is alive, not dead and he thinks, for whatever reason I might risk my son's life and use the information…_and_, if it's true that EJ has known all this time that Tony was his father and he were to find out the kid is alive, he would have had a reason to come clean about whatever the hell is going on here…something Stefano feared would happen last summer." He glanced from Anna over to her husband. "Isn't that right?"  
Tony nodded once.  
For a few moments, an uneasy silence simmered between all of them, and then, remembering, Tony asked, "how did you find out he was the one in need of John's kidney?"  
"Benji."  
"He told you and Kayla?"  
"NO." Steve caught himself before his temper deteriorated completely. "Kayla wasn't involved in any of this."

As he eyed the younger man, Tony knew he was lying but couldn't really blame him since he would have done the same thing under the circumstances and for all he knew, it was Kayla's influence that convinced Steve to speak up as he had tonight. And Tony was grateful. It was good to know EJ hadn't been as alone as he'd feared all the time he'd spent marooned, though knowing it contributed to Benji's death weighed on him.

"You inquired earlier why I'd bother playing cat and mouse with Stefano instead of the solution you and the rest of the Bradys would no doubt prefer."  
Steve good eye widened when he realized Tony meant to be candid with him.  
"The truth is, I have no intention of killing Stefano unless he forces me to."  
"And are you keeping him alive because of EJ?"  
Tony didn't bother hiding the smile that crept up one side of his mouth at Johnson's assumption. "I'm keeping him alive because he's controlled my life for nearly thirty years along with trying to snuff it out and he's bloody well going to know how that feels before he goes to hell."

If Steve was shocked, he did a good job of disguising it though he did glance over at Anna and found a hint of the same wry amusement he'd seen in her eyes when they'd discussed the demise of Tony's cousin. "I see."

"Making him think Andre survived, however has to do with another problem and given what you just told us…" Tony's smile vanished. "It has to work because if Benji was right, it's possible the son Anna and I thought we lost is still alive."  
"But if Benji knew he was alive," argued Steve, "then surely, someone else in your family would…"  
"Did he know _where_ to find him?"  
Steve frowned. "I'm afraid not."  
"And if he is still alive, the chances are Stefano kept his location a secret from Andre as well as EJ which means all we have is this one chance. The old bastard has got to believe Andre is alive and that he's discovered the location."  
"So Stefano will lead us to it, thinking Andre might get their first?"  
With a nod, Tony said, "Precisely."  
"And what if he guesses what you're up to beforehand?"

"Then he's going to wish Andre killed him," remarked Anna.

Her tears were gone, and the redness for the most part, leaving behind a feral, ravenous gleam in her green eyes that Steve sincerely never wanted to find aimed in his direction.


	46. Chapter FortySix

**A/N:** I've changed the rating on this story to Mature (M). One reason is this chapter which is NC-17, and I suspect there will be more naughtiness soon.

DiMera Mansion

It took EJ less time to find a way into the laboratory than Sami figured it would.

Once Tony had disclosed its location, EJ realized the elevator had been built with that specific purpose in mind, not the one Stefano had fed him about his health and needing a less strenuous method to reach the indoor pool than the stairs.

_Lies operate best when shrouded in truth._

EJ could almost hear Stefano's insidious voice in his head murmuring the adage.

"You sure this is going to work?" asked Samantha standing next to him and staring at the numbers written on a scrap of paper taped above the keypad.  
"No."  
His brevity earned him a chuckle. "That's great. After all the time we've known each other, you picked one hell of a night to start being honest."  
EJ punched in the code and waited until the elevator began to ascend before he turned with a smirk and kissed her. "You're welcome," he said when he pulled away.

Sami just shook her head, and wondered what possessed her to agree to this madness. He'd done what he came here for. Tony knew the whole story now and in turn explained to EJ what he was doing here and even managed to convince him, god knew how, that it was in everyone's best interest, especially EJ's so this little excursion to speak to Baker seemed pointless. She found it nearly impossible to believe that either Stefano or Andre would have confided in the guy. He was Victor's man. Unless of course one of them discovered that particular bit of information before today…before Anna forwarded the text they'd found on Baker's cell phone to Stefano and the minute it occurred to her, Sami asked EJ, "What were Andre and Philip fighting over at the pier today?"

"Nick Fallon's project," came his reply and he turned to look at her intently. "Why?"  
"Can you stop this thing?"  
EJ pushed a button and the elevator jerked to a halt. "Okay, what's bothering you?"  
Sami hesitated, knowing she had to find a way to explain her misgivings. It took her a minute but then, she said, "kind of a coincidence that Tony turns out to be Andre, who in turn is dead because he was fighting with Philip of all people and then we find out that the man who was Nicole's pediatrician and delivered Sydney has been working for Victor all along."  
"And the only witness Philip had to clear him of murder was Nicole," added EJ, thoughtfully.  
"From what Hope and your sis….Lexie told Anna, Nicole wasn't in much of a hurry to clear him until she was certain Tony was dead and talked to you first."  
"That was because she feared he would tell me about Sydney."

"Ok, but what if it was because she and Philip made a deal?"  
EJ could resist smiling at the idea. "No offence but even if that were true, I'd be grateful and I'd think you would be too, considering who the fatality turned out to be."  
"I am, I just can't help wondering what's really going on here, or more to the point, _what else_. Why is Victor even involved in this?"  
EJ didn't look as concerned as she would have liked. "My guess is the old man is determined to get his pound of flesh."  
"Meaning what? Nicole?"  
He nodded.  
"So you think he brought Nicole back here?"  
"I think its worse than that actually. It appears that Victor and Stefano cooked this little deal up in the hopes of killing two birds with one stone."  
Sami had to swallow past the dryness in her throat before she could speak. "Me and Nicole."

He nodded, a hint of misery in his eyes before he looked away from her but Sami couldn't let go of it. Something about the situation was wrong and she didn't like the idea of EJ speaking to Baker when they knew so little about his motives. She had a really bad feeling all of the sudden.

"What about Andre?"  
EJ shrugged. "What about him?"  
"I don't know, I just…"  
"What's left of him is in a box half the size of the ones you keep your jewelry in, for heaven's sake."  
"Yeah? Well, in my experience that's usually when you have to start worrying about what he's done," Sami reminded him a bit sarcastically.  
With a sigh, EJ leaned back against the side of the elevator. "Okay, for argument's sake, let's say you're right and he left a time bomb waiting to go off. You don't really think its Baker, do you? Andre would never trust someone working for Kiriakis."  
"But he might have blackmailed him."

EJ realized almost immediately that she was right. Concentrating all his energies on what Stefano and his wife were up to, he'd ignored the obvious. Andre had always had his own agenda and if he couldn't win in the end, he'd sure as hell fix it so no one else did either. "Damn," he muttered.

"You still think it's a good idea to talk to him?" asked Sami.  
"Of course. In fact, if you're right," EJ told her, reaching out to take her hand, "that's all the more reason to talk to him."

There was a flaw in his reasoning but Sami couldn't quite put her finger on what it was and she chewed on her lip in the most adorable way, making his heart do a double flip in his chest.

"EJ, I don't think it's that simple."  
"If you're trying to scare me, it's working."  
"No, it's not," she hissed back, not happy that he was laughing at her. "You think you can just go in there and he'll tell you whatever you ask all because Andre is dead."  
"First of all, I haven't any allusions about Baker. He's scum and I'm certainly not expecting him to tell me the truth unless he's got a gun pointed to his head but I don't feel comfortable being in the dark," he informed her. "Especially if you're right about Andre. And for the record, what's your solution, to walk away?"  
She stared up at him, her blue eyes wide with apprehension. "Yeah."

It was difficult for him to focus on the problem they were dealing with when she looked at him with such absolute trust. He still wasn't used to it. She was even more fucking gorgeous when she did that and god, how he wanted her right then and there. "If you don't want to come in with me…"

"It's not that." She turned to glance over at the elevator doors, raking her brain for a way to convince him this idea of his was a mistake. Problem was, all she had was her instincts and the feeling in her gut that if EJ spoke to Baker, something terrible was going to happen. "Remember back in the car…you said one of the things Tony complained about is that you don't listen to me enough."  
A wry smile lit up EJ's face. "Something like that."  
"I'm not suggesting we walk away because I'm afraid of him, and I can't explain why except that Andre has never in his life left anyone a parting gift that didn't involve ruining their future. That's the one area where he was quite the expert."

He nodded, listening to her and taking in what she said seriously and then asked, "Would you rather we were blindsided?"

Logically she knew he was right, but it didn't make her anxiety disappear. In fact, it made it worse. Trying to explain to him that this was just one more way that Andre was manipulating him wasn't going get her anywhere and she shook her head.

"Hey," he said, sliding a finger gently under her chin and lifting her face until her eyes met his. "As long as you're with me in there, I'll be fine."  
"I'm not really in the mood for being sweet talked at the moment, EJ."  
"I'm not," he told her, sound almost offended. "I'm serious."  
His dark eyes warmed her in spite of her frustrations. "Okay, but will you promise me something?"  
"Anything."  
She snorted at that. "I'll settle for hearing that if you get in there and feel for any reason that Baker is trying to maneuver you, that you'll turn around and walk out."  
Instead of answering immediately, he frowned slightly and his eyes bore into hers, trying to understand what was bothering her. What he could see was how troubled this was making her so nodding, he said. "Alright," though she could tell he was still confused and knowing that was as good as she was going to get from him on the subject, she turned and punched the button that started the elevator moving towards the laboratory again.

* * *

Living room

Steve agreed to stick around and help Tony after he explained the plan. In fact, the idea seemed to catch his fancy so that by the time Tony had finished laying it all out, he was sporting a broad grin.

"There is a camera in the old man's room, right?"  
"There are probably several since every other bloody room in this house is wired, although none," Tony added with a knowing smile, "are all that difficult to sabotage."  
"Well, I want to see the look on Stefano's face when he wakes up in the morning."

"Harold is already on his way down to the orchard, if you'd like to join him. I need a few minutes with Anna first."

Still on the couch with her back to both of them, she said not a word in the last fifteen minutes or so and Tony suspected she was waiting for him to get Steve out of the room.

"The shovels and flashlights are in the stable and the orchard is just beyond the garden, about halfway to the lake."  
With a bemused look on his face, Steve nodded and took off through the French doors, apparently not interested in running into EJ who Tony assumed was still in the kitchen, talking to Samantha.

Alone again, he leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I need you to promise me that you won't pay Stefano a visit while I'm out back, or start a catfight with your sister-in-law."  
"Which one?"  
"Both," came his reply with a dry but serious hint of warning in his tone.  
"That doesn't sound like any fun," she complained.  
"If you're interested in a some laughs, you're welcome to get a shovel and come do a little digging with Harold and me."  
There was genuine humor in her smile hearing him suggest the she of all people might be willing to dig up a grave, almost as much as when she'd heard he meant to go out and do it. "That ought to be amusing. In fact, I'll bet Marlena and John won't buy you shoveling dirt and remains unless I produce photographic evidence."  
Tony smiled back indulgently. "My tropical island getaway didn't come equipped with servants, love."  
"So you say though I'm still surprised you didn't starve."

"God, you're amazing. How can you be so calm about this?"  
"I'm not," she said, instantly aware the topic at hand was no longer grave robbery. "But talking about it, especially when all we have is the word of one of your relatives who of course, is conveniently dead…"

Her voice trailed off. She simply wasn't in the mood for speculating since she knew how precariously close to the edge she felt already, not to mention, there was other questions she wanted answered. She probably ought to wait but she needed something to take her mind off the images spinning in her head.

"Who is EJ's mother?"  
Tony's head dropped down so that his lips rested on her shoulder for what seemed to her endless minutes, giving her imagination too much space to run wild.  
When he lifted it finally, he sighed. "Baker's version or what I remember?"  
"You think he's lying?"  
"Let's just say that what's he suggested is highly unlikely."  
Anna twisted around on the couch so she could look at him and raised both eyebrows, questioningly.  
"Victor's daughter, or at least I'm assuming," Tony explained. "I guess it could be a woman related to him…a younger sister or cousin though for the life of me, there is no one I recall that would fit the bill."  
"You never met Isabella Toscano?"  
He shook his head.  
"Do you even know what she looked like?" pressed Anna, her insatiable curiosity at the mystery of the situation getting the better of her jealousy for the moment. "You've never seen a picture or anything?"  
Again he shook his head, a little slower this time as he searched his memory. "I haven't been in Victor's house since the night we were married twenty odd years ago. I don't even know where I'd find a picture of her otherwise."  
"There's probably family photo of her and John at the pub," Anna reminded him.  
"Probably, though I haven't been much in the mood for a trip down memory lane of all the years I missed out on."

But Anna wasn't paying attention to his attempt at humor, however cynical. She glanced in the direction of the French doors where Steven Johnson had disappeared into the chilly darkness not five minutes earlier. "Coincidences being what they are in this family, what would you say the chances are that Steve ended up working for Stefano?"  
"I'm not following."  
The obvious confusion in his tone pulled her attention back. "Sorry." She reached over to where his hand rested on the back of the couch and stroked it thoughtfully. "I know he married Kayla, and that would be excuse enough for Stefano. but I vaguely remember Carrie telling me years ago that Steve was married before he arrived in Salem and it turned out his wife was Isabella's sister."  
"Johnson?" Tony sounded incredulous. "Married to a Toscano?"  
"She wasn't like Isabella from what I understand."  
"And what was Isabella like?"  
Anna shrugged. "Carrie liked her…" she began which got a laugh from her husband.  
"Carrie likes everyone."  
"Except her own sister."  
"I'm not even going to touch that one."  
"Okay. Let's just say Marina and Sami had a lot in common."  
"Marina."  
Anna nodded and then watched at Tony shut his eyes.  
"My head hurts," he complained.  
"Considering the shape your face is in, I'm not surprised and didn't Lexie give you Advil or something?"  
"That's not what I meant." They looked at each other for a moment and then, "you know this is insane."  
"Which part…you sharing a child with Victor's daughter who you don't remember or the possibility that EJ's paternity could be the reason Steve Johnson ended up presumed dead for all these years?"  
"How about the part where Steve finds out?" asked Tony, who really did look as though his head as killing him now. "That ought to be fun."

"When Steve finds out what?" asked Lexie, arriving into the living room from the foyer.

"Where have you been?" asked Tony.  
"I went up to check on Father."  
"Is he breathing?"  
"Yes," she told him, "of course he is."  
The stitches in Tony's lip lent his smile a dastardly elegance. "Splendid."  
"You better hope he doesn't have a heart attack when he wakes up in the morning."  
"Oh, now that _would_ be a pity," laughed Anna and it was immediately obvious that Lexie didn't appreciate the sarcasm. "And don't give me that look because once you hear what he's done you're going to want to take turns helping us operate our private little DiMera Home for the Criminally Insane."  
"Is this about Steve?"  
Tony stood up and glanced around, searching for his jacket. "I'll leave you two ladies to catch up," he said.

She knew nothing could happen to him with Stefano unconscious upstairs but suddenly, Anna didn't want to him going anywhere. She wanted to be in his arms, hearing him tell her they were going to find their son…that he'd be healthy and not hate their guts because of whatever Stefano had done to him. She even would have settled for Tony's biting humor as long as he stayed close. "You'll be back as soon as you're done, right?"  
"It's twenty degrees out there not counting the wind chill and we're digging up a corpse. Yes, I'll be _right_ back the minute we're done."  
"Don't snap at me."

It wasn't the petulant tone he was used to. In fact, there was an edge of hysteria that nearly broke his heart because despite Anna's rather neurotic, flighty nature, he had yet to see a situation get the best of her. He frequently watched in amusement at those who thought she was a pushover all for the sheer joy was seeing her teach them the error of their ways and none more so than his father. But this was different…losing their child was something she'd never truly gotten over. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't be long," he said, leaning down to kiss her, "and then I'm all yours and you can do with me as you please." It was whispered in her ear and his accent along with the way his breath tickled her ear put such naughty thoughts in her head, she blushed.  
"Anything?"  
His only answer was a smile, the one could make her melt and agree to anything he asked of her.  
"You are such a cheat," she grumbled. "Go."  
He brushed one last caress of his fingers across her cheek, and then turned away reluctantly, heading back into the dining room to grab his jacket and scarf.

Momentarily ignored, Lexie had wandered over to the table where Stefano had his chess pieces set up, and found herself caught up in a tangle of memories…her father standing right here...his laughter and the way it echoed through the room…the customary fierceness sparkling in his eyes. He was a rock in her life, in all their lives and here they were plotting to destroy him. Knowing what he'd done to his sons, Lexie had no qualms and yet, her memories weren't about to vanish anytime soon, either. And she certainly didn't relish having to deal with them on a daily basis.

"Lexie," Anna had turned around to face her. "Andre was using the room that Tony and I were in, right?"  
"What?"  
Anna repeated herself, trying to remember she'd promised Tony she'd be patient and Lexie gazed back at her quizzically.  
"I suppose so. What are you after?"  
"A clue, anything really that would explain why EJ believes his brother has been dead all these years."  
"Brother?" Lexie's eyes widened at the implication. "As in…"  
"We don't know yet."

Lexie didn't appreciate being put off, even if it was because of her sister-in-law's insecurities. She was tired of feeling as though Anna told her what she needed to know to get her help and then blithely dismissed her as though she were a child.  
"If you expect to find answers, the first step would entail a little trust on your part," she informed her.  
"It's a long story," Anna said, jumping to her feet and reaching for the box of ashes, "I'll tell you on the way upstairs."  
Folding her arms, Lexie stood her ground. "You'll tell me now."  
"Look, all we know for certain is what Benji told Steve and that he didn't mention it until now because, like the rest of us, he didn't realize before tonight the charade EJ was playing."  
"You're saying its possible the son you and Tony lost is alive?"  
"No," Anna corrected her, "Steve and Benji are."  
"I thought Benji swore up and down EJ threatened him and his family."  
"Well, he told Steve…and I'm not sure when exactly, but he told him that the kidney EJ forced him and Kayla to steal from John wasn't for your father…"  
"But I understood EJ was there when the procedure was done," argued Lexie.  
Anna rolled her eyes. "And this is your father we're talking about. Would he even think twice about lying to EJ? Of pretending to be in desperate need of a kidney, all the while planning to use it for someone else…someone he'd convinced EJ was dead all these years? You know as well as I that slight of hand is what the old bastard lives for."  
"Okay," agreed Lexie slowly. "I just don't get why Benji told Steve and not the rest of us."  
"Probably because he had Andre breathing down his neck."  
"Oh my god," whispered Lexie in horror. "Andre found out and wanted to know what Stefano was up to."

Anna eyed the box in her hand. "I wonder…" Suddenly both women were staring at each other and Anna could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"What Andre learned from Benji before he buried him in that coffin?" asked Lexie.  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe we can find out," she said and turned to the double doors leading to the foyer.  
"Hey wait a minute." Anna hurried after her and caught her arm. "Where are you going?  
"Oh....ah, I forgot about it earlier, but I have Andre's bag in my car, the one he packed up this morning before he told EJ and Father he was going to leave."

"And the police didn't take it after what happened on the pier?"

"Hope said they found it in his car and she hung onto it until Nicole confirmed what happened was an accident. She didn't come right out and say it, but I got the impression she was worried if she took it as evidence, it might disappear since Philip was convinced the blue prints to Nick's project were in there and he wanted them badly. Anyway, as far as Hope was concerned, the bag belonged to you along with the plans…to do with as you saw fit."

Anna didn't give a damn about any stupid blueprints, just her son. "I want to see that bag."

* * *

EJ watched Samantha's golden hair swirl back and forth across her shoulders. It shimmered in this gloomy space just as it did in the sunlight and he couldn't tear his eyes away as she turned to punch the elevator button, and then, tossing one more irritated glance in his direction, marched over to wait for the door to open. She was frustrated with him. The story of their relationship, he thought wryly and it made his chest tighten. They were so close to having their future, so damn close, he could taste it and yet, here he was throwing up another roadblock.

She'd just begged him to go home with her.

My god, how many times had he dreamed of the day she would say that to him and really mean it?

She wanted to share a life with him. And just imagining being with her every day, her and their children, waking up every morning with Samantha in his arms...

_Her hair tickled his stomach when she shifted her head. Every curve of her body was wrapped around him, as they lay tangled up in the silk sheets of their queen-sized bed. He thought after their marathon the night before she'd finally be sated.  
"You're really a very silly man, EJ DiMera," she'd told him.  
He'd awakened to find her on top on him, the full length of her luscious body doing the most exquisite things to his senses. Pulling her up to kiss her, he'd asked how was it she woke up a little earlier every morning.  
"In precisely..." she squinted at the clock, "twenty-two minutes, the twins will be banging on that door, demanding to 'pway' and jump on the bed with mommy and daddy, thanks to this morning ritual you started and Sydney will be crying for someone to feed her breakfast the second she hears Alie squeal because you tossed her up in the air."  
"Twenty-two minutes, eh?" He nodded, a wicked smile forming. "Well, in that case, Mrs. DiMera, we'd best…" he slid one hand around her back and the other through her hair and deftly flipped her on her back, "take full advantage."  
"Full?" she teased.  
In answer, he plunged straight into her warm, wet center and had to close his eyes when he felt her muscles tighten around his cock. "Oh lord," he breathed. "Samantha…"  
"Yes, my love?"  
"Swear to me this is the way we're going to wake up every morning," he gasped, his voice thick. He'd begun moving inside of her but keeping in rhythm with the contraction of her muscles until holding back was almost painful he was so hard. She adored playing this game with him, in the morning especially, seeing how quickly she could drive him to the edge of sanity before he lost control. And she was getting better at it too, the little minx._

_"Where'd you learn torture like this?"  
"Me?" She batted her eyes innocently._

_Growling, he dragged her mouth up his and in seconds she was tugging and sucking on his tongue. He groaned, struggling to hang on for just a little longer. It felt as though his body was on fire but she was giving him not an inch of breathing space. She assaulted his cock in a way he'd never experienced before. He couldn't get enough of it. She worked his body into such a frenzy, he barely felt a thing when her nails raked his back or heard her begging him to fuck her harder…harder, damn it!_

_He could barely even breathe by the time his orgasm hit. The two of them cried out, one right after the other and he collapsed beside her, more exhausted than he'd been the night before but it didn't matter when she opened those incredible eyes of hers and smiled at him.  
"Good morning Mr. DiMera."  
He was still panting and had to catch his breath before leaning over to press a kiss to her lips and whisper, "It is now."  
Her smile widened and she nestled beside him with a purr of contentment._

_"By the way," she said, checking the clock once more, "we only have a minute to go."  
"So, twenty-one minutes for sex and only one to ask what you have planned for the day."  
"That's easy…feed my ravenous family breakfast," she said, and he could hear the smile in her tone, "walk the twins to school and then Sydney to the park. Lexie is going to bring Theo to meet us. And then Anna wants to meet for lunch so we can talk about the new business and of course, go shopping…"  
"Make sure she understands that Tony is paying," he quipped.  
"Cheap skape," she laughed and her hand reached to tickle him.  
"Hey, I am not," he laughed back, trying to catch her hand and move his side away from her at the same time. "But Anna's shopping bills are enormous, so he's not going to notice one more."  
"Not unless I tell him."  
"You wouldn't."  
"That depends…"  
"On?"  
"What kind of job you do when you get to the last item on the list."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Fuck your wife."  
EJ's laughter was indulgent and thoroughly amused. "Good god, woman, you're insatiable."  
"And it's all your fault."  
"Mine?"_

_The gleam in Samantha's eye was entirely too amorous and he was almost thankful when he heard his daughter's small voice on the other side of the door._

_"We have a date then…tonight," he said kissing his wife on the nose and getting up to start his day._

_It was an hour later before they were all ready for breakfast. The twins had already enjoyed ten minutes of gymnastics on their parents' bed and stretched the limit of EJ's patience further than he'd thought possible a few years ago and that was before they were back in their room. _

_It was his turn to get them dressed for school._

_As usual, Johnny couldn't find a pair of shoes that with two mates other than his slippers, which he tried to talk his father into letting him wear for the day.  
"They don't allow slippers in school, my boy, even here in the states."  
"But we have nap time, daddy. I could use them when I get up to go to the bathroom."  
"How many times do you do that?"  
"Lots," said his son with a straight face.  
"No slippers," decreed EJ, though it took the two of them ten more minutes to find the mate to his tennis shoe, and then fifteen more while Allie decided which books she wanted to take to share because she had to explain to EJ what each of them was about, even though he'd purchased a number of them.  
"I don't remember this one," he said, sliding the largest from the bottom of the pile. It sported an enormous lizard on the cover along with images of a few other reptiles and insects, including a hairy looking spider.  
"Uncle Eric sent it to me, for my birthday," Allie told him_

_EJ opened the cover and found an inscription on the inside and indeed, the book had been sent specifically to Allie with a note: "You'll need this little one so that in the future you can identify the things your brother brings home to stick in your bed."_

_"Did mummy read the note Uncle Eric wrote?" EJ asked his daughter.  
She nodded solemnly.  
"Did she say anything else?"  
Allie nodded again and her eyes had gotten wide. "She said, that Uncle Eric was a bad boy when he was little and liked to scare her."  
"I'll bet," laughed EJ, taking the book and putting it in Allie's backpack. "And I'll bet," he told the toddler, "your mummy got him back."  
"Mummy showed me what she put in Uncle Eric's lunchbox."  
"Did she?  
Allie lifted the book out of her backpack again with some difficulty and leafed through the pages until she found the right one and pointed to a rather exotic looking beetle.  
"Where on earth did she find that?" EJ asked, more amused than ever now.  
"Grandpa John helped her."_

_"What are the three of you doing in here, getting ready for a fancy dress ball?" demanded Samantha, who was leaning in the doorway, holding Sydney on her hip. "Breakfast is getting cold."_

_"We're discussing the correct sort of insect to pack with lunch," EJ told her, helping Allie put the book in the backpack once again and zip it up. "There now, all ready."  
"Are you corrupting your children already, EJ?"  
"As soon as I need to provide one of them with a bug to put in their brother's lunchbox, I'll let you know."_

_Samantha's face colored the most furious shade of pink…_

A ping sounded. It was the elevator reaching its destination and the sound brought EJ back to reality. They arrived at the laboratory. Quickly, he checked his pocket one more time to make sure the gun was still there. Just in case. He was beginning to feel as nervous about this conversation as Samantha, though he was more worried about keeping his temper in check than whatever Baker might pull.


	47. Chapter FortySeven

**A/N**: I'm making Chad Woods a little older in this story for the purposes of the plot and I hope any of you who find the idea of him being an adult and getting Mia pregnant to be repulsive will forgive me.

* * *

DiMera Mansion, Laboratory

The room felt enormous but nearly impossible to see in the dim light and when they stepped out of the elevator, Sami couldn't help thinking that if she were the one locked up, she'd be waiting, out of sight and ready to pound the shit out of anyone stupid enough to come through the doors. Escape seemed the logical motivator here but Baker had passed on this option. Instead he was lounging in an office chair near the bay of monitors that made up the far wall.

"Well, well. I was beginning to think you'd stand me up," he said, nodding to EJ as though this state affairs was the one he'd been counting on.  
She could feel EJ's body stiffen beside her. It took every ounce of self-control she possessed not to grab him by the arm and haul him back into the elevator.  
"I see nerve isn't a quality you lack," observed EJ in a cool voice.  
"If it did, I wouldn't have survived too long in this crowd."  
"And I wouldn't begin assuming you have just yet."  
If the threat bothered Baker in the least, he wasn't showing it, which made Sami even more nervous.  
"So, you spoke to your father," he said, eyeing the younger man with curiosity.  
"Whom I've been talking to isn't the issue," replied EJ, his tone haughty to match his stature. "Sufficed to say, doctor, you have two problems that are not going away."  
"Only two?"  
EJ ignored the sarcasm. Baker might have bluster enough to scrape through the troubles he'd gotten into before arriving in Salem, but putting one over on the DiMeras was a different ballgame and that was a lesson EJ was going to take great pleasure in administering. "What happened to my unborn child?"

Baker had been expecting the question and he had an answer ready. "Mr. Kiriakis had reason to believe the child wasn't yours and demanded that it be aborted."  
"And how did he get that impression?"  
"I did a few tests."  
EJ's eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean," he said warningly and Baker sighed in resignation.  
"Okay, the results of the test suggested the child was related to Mr. Kiriakis."

_What a surprise_, was the first thought that came into EJ's head. "In other words, it was Brady's."

Baker hesitated for only a second but long enough for EJ to realize he'd considered lying so when the answer came, he was shocked.

"No."  
EJ could feel Samantha's eyes on him but he didn't glance her way as he had no more idea of what was going on at this point than she did.  
"Did you inform Tony when he was up here?"

The doctor nodded and finally the reasons for his suspicions and all his snooping around became a little clearer in EJ's mind. After delivering Sydney, either Victor, or his own greedy self-interest led Baker to test her as well and discover what Victor thought a fluke really wasn't, and that led the doctor dig further into EJ's past so that he found his skeleton in the form of the real Elvis sitting in a Swiss sanitarium.

"Sydney is a Kiriakis?"  
Again Baker nodded silently, waiting for EJ to put the pieces together.  
"Maybe that's what he meant," he muttered low enough that only Samantha could hear him.  
"Who?" she whispered back.  
"I asked him about my mother and he said he had no idea."  
"Tony?"  
His nod was almost imperceptible in the dim light.  
"Well," she replied with a shrug, "it was a long time ago."  
"And you think that's funny, don't you?"  
"No," sniffed Sami, more than a little irritated now, "I think Baker is a first class con artist and is going to say whatever is necessary to keep you from shooting him."  
"You're sounding like a broken record, sweetheart."  
"Good. Now can we get this over with and get the hell out of here?"

EJ fingered the gun in his pocket, contemplating the best way to approach the snake so he got something resembling truth out of him. "Who else knows that Sydney is Victor's great-granddaughter, since I assume that is the tie they share."  
"Aren't you concerned about who knows that _you're_ a Kiriakis?"  
"You told Victor." EJ didn't make it a question but Baker snorted in disgust.  
"Of course not."  
"And why would that be? You've been working for the man."  
Baker shrugged. "It's always smart with a man like Kiriakis to have a little insurance handy."  
"What were you using for insurance with Andre?"

The question actually seemed to catch the doctor by surprise and EJ swore he saw him swallow uncomfortably as though his throat were dry.

"I'm afraid I had no idea the Count had a look-a-like until…"  
"You checked his DNA, no doubt without asking permission first."  
Now the doctor looked rather sheepish. "The point was to try and avoid getting my throat slit. Naturally, the less the any DiMera knew, the better."  
But EJ ignored the excuse. "What I don't quite understand," he said carefully, his relentless stare aimed at Baker now, "is how you determined the man wasn't Tony if you're so certain the Count is my father, which in turn, would make him biologically speaking, a DiMera."  
"Oh." Baker cocked his head to the side. "That."  
"Yes," said EJ with a drawl and he waited, not all that patiently while Baker sat up a little straighter in his chair and seemed to be weighing his options.

"It seems Mr. Kiriakis knows more about the Count's history than you do and when he hired me, Victor's comments made it abundantly clear that he knew the identity of Tony's father and it was _not_ Stefano."  
"Why would he tell you something like that?"  
"I brought up the fact that the Count might become suspicious of Nicole's behavior if she tried to screw over the family in any way."  
"And that was Victor's response."  
Baker nodded. "He said that Tony might be concerned about you, but the only thing he'd do if he discovered Nicole was trying to con Stefano would be to help her out."  
"That still doesn't explain how you figured out Tony was no longer who he claimed to be."

Baker nodded and met EJ's gaze head on this time. "Because the guy living in the mansion turned out to be Stefano's son…biologically speaking." The last two words sounded almost like an afterthought but were uttered with the doctor's thoroughly dry wit.

And it echoed in the room. EJ thought at first he'd heard Baker wrong but the man simply looked at him curiously and realizing suddenly the implications, if this were true, EJ turned and looked at Samantha whose eyes were on him too, round with disbelief.

* * *

Living room

Once Lexie retrieved Andre's bag from her car and brought it inside, Anna was oddly reluctant to touch it.  
"What's the matter?"  
Lexie had set it up on the desk, expecting Anna to pull it apart eagerly but instead she merely stared at it as though it might reach out and bite her. "I don't know," was all she said.  
"Well, you heard them…it's not going to take all that long for them to finish and Tony really ought to get some sleep tonight if all hell is going to break loose in the morning."  
Still Anna did nothing.  
"You want me to do it?"  
"NO," she snapped and then in a tone that was slightly less impatient, "just give me a minute."

With little choice in the matter, Lexie retreated to the couch and sat and then almost immediately jumped up to pour herself a drink. Hopefully no one else would be needing her services tonight. And it required hunting around to find the ice and by the time she'd found it and had the glass of bourbon in hand, sitting on the couch again, she'd squandered a good five minutes but Anna was in the exact same position. "He didn't crawl inside the damn thing," she said finally which made the other woman snort, half in amusement, half in disgust.  
"The problem is that part of him did…the part with that nasty habit of leaving surprises meant to remind us that this family is still at his mercy."  
"Oh, so, you're afraid."  
"Of course," said Anna, turning around to look at her sister-in-law as though it was a fact that ought to be obvious. "I'm not a fool."  
"Well, not _after_ you slept him with, anyway."

That earned Lexie a glare that made her wonder just how many of Anna's habits she'd picked up from Stefano because there was a brittle sheen to her eyes that was spiteful and promised payback in kind. Still, the prodding worked. Turning back to the bag, Anna unzipped it and began rummaging around inside, shifting through the items on top to reach those beneath until about halfway down, she found what she was looking for…or at least she hoped so.

Gingerly, she eased it from the midst of the other contents, including toiletries and a change of clothing and the files above it. As she pulled the box out, the corner of it caught onto a paperback book stuffed down along the side and curious at the thought of Andre reading a novel, she set the box down and pulled the book out too. It was an old, dog-eared copy of Richard III. Fanning through it, she realized it was one he must have had for years, from back when he'd acted in those third rate theaters in England and then she saw that a particular page was marked.

"Anna?"  
With the book open now in her hand, she spun around to face her sister-in-law. If she'd been apprehensive before, it appeared she was trying to slow her breathing down after the discovery she'd made.  
"It's just a book," said Lexie, feeling the need to point out this small fact.  
"No, its Shakespeare."  
"Yeah, I can see that."  
"You don't understand…Andre, he did some acting when he was younger and he had this habit of using quotes now and then. Like Stefano, he enjoyed pretence and imagining himself in sole command of the spotlight and hinting at the splash he intended on making was right up his alley."  
"I doubt he knew this one was coming."  
Grabbing the box, Anna came to join Lexie on the couch. "Read what he marked," was all she said.

Lexie took it and sure enough, the slim volume held a slip of paper discreetly marking a scene a little more than halfway through the play. "Is this the one with the hunchback?"  
"Yes, yes," muttered Anna impatiently. "Now read it…the part he underlined."

_KING RICHARD III  
Kind Tyrrel, am I happy in thy news?_

_TYRREL  
If to have done the thing you gave in charge  
Beget your happiness, be happy then,  
For it is done, my lord._

She'd never read the play, not even in college though she vaguely remembered images of Lawrence Olivier's hideously grotesque Richard, which she must have seen on TV. Of course, to have to admit to Anna of all people she didn't understand the context wasn't exactly improving her mood any. "I'm sorry, but I don't…"  
"He murdered the princes in the Tower of London," explained Anna. "Tyrrel, I mean and that is what Richard is asking about. He ordered him to do it."  
"My history is kind of rusty, along with my Shakespeare."  
"Okay, the princes where Richard's nephews and mere children but the eldest was supposed to be king, which was a job Richard felt ought to be his."  
"And you think that means Andre planned on killing who exactly?"  
"Whoever got in his way."  
"Just like Richard."  
Anna nodded.  
"Even children?" Lexie asked in horrified whisper as the implications of the quote began to dawn on her.  
"If he thought they stood in the way of his inheritance, yeah."  
Lexie's throat was terribly dry all of the sudden and she gulped down most of the rest of her drink.  
"What's in there," she asked, pointing at the plain cardboard box that lay on Anna's lap.  
"Answers, I hope."

She lifted the top off and inside found two files. The name written on the tab of the first one made her heart start pounding even faster.  
Lexie had forgotten all about her irritation and eagerly learned over to have a look. The file was labeled quite clearly in block letters…_Richard Baker._  
"I thought Victor was the one who found Baker and brought him here."  
"So did I," murmured Anna.

Her reluctance was evident as she opened the file and leafed through the documents, ones that made it all too clear that Victor Kiriakis hadn't located the clever and slippery physician willing to do almost anything to get out from under his gambling debts and though Victor wouldn't have hired Baker if the recommendation came from Andre personally, there were any number of ways that Baker could have found his way into Victor's employ, none of them leaving any telltale strings attached which might lead Victor to the doctor's original benefactor.

"But if Andre was the one who brought Baker here, then…"  
Lexie didn't finish her thought because at that moment, Anna pulled out the file that was sitting at the bottom of the box and opened it.  
"Who is Mia McCormick?" said Lexie, picking up the picture of a young blond.  
"The mother of the child that Nicole purchased."  
"You mean, Grace?"  
Absently, Anna moved her head in way that could have been a nod but she'd already made it through half of the papers in the file, pretty much every scrap of information on Ms. McCormick's short, uneventful life to the point where she'd met a boy…and not just any boy.

Cheated out of revenge on the one person he would have wished to harm the most, Andre had managed to hunt down the next best thing and Anna's heart ached for her friends even as she marveled at the slight of hand her father-in-law managed to pull off. He really was a master when it came to pulling all their strings. "Take a look at this," she said, handing Lexie the papers she'd been staring at.

It was an adoption decree.

"Who is this?"  
"From what Shane and Tony learned about Grace," said Anna, "it's her father."  
"Chad Woods." Lexie recited the name slowly and then glanced at the boy's date of birth on the paperwork and almost immediately her eyes flew up to meet those of her sister-in-law. "But that's only…  
"…six months after Marlena was presumed dead all those years ago, I know."  
"Chad is her son?"  
"From what it says here, hers and John's. She must have given birth when Stefano held her captive."  
"And so Grace..."  
"…is John and Marlena's granddaughter."  
Lexie shook her head. "Okay, but I don't get it…why would Andre or Father go to all the trouble of hiding this boy away…giving him up for adoption so that he probably doesn't know who he is and then fix it so his daughter ends up with Sami of all people?"  
"To begin with, I doubt Andre knew he existed and when he found out, well…" Anna's smile was bitterly cynical. "If he couldn't stick it to my son, or EJ, this one would make a lovely substitute and just think what it would do to Sami if Andre could make it appear that she'd discovered the information and considering her history with Belle, done this herself on purpose, or that EJ had something to do with it, or…"

Her gaze traveled back the copy of the play sitting beside Lexie on the couch and she picked it up again.

"Did Tony mention the text he and EJ got while they were at the convent?" asked Anna, and something in her tone virtually erased what calm the bourbon had provided Lexie momentarily.  
"No."  
"Rafe Hernandez sent it, right before your father shot him."  
Lexie couldn't bring herself to ask what it said but Anna told her anyway.  
"He had Rolf working on a drug, something untraceable that would cause EJ to murder Samantha…publically and in as violent a manner as possible, and if any of her children were to get in the way, what do you imagine would happen?"  
Swallowing the remainder of her drink, Lexie eyed the book in Anna's hands. "Where is Rolf?"

"Out of the picture," Anna told her, again sounding far too cryptic, "but you know your father as well as I do. And Andre. That would hardly put a crimp in their plans."  
"But Father is unconscious upstairs and Andre is…" Lexie glanced at the table beside her and the plain wooden box holding her cousin's ashes and frowned.

"Who else is left?" she managed after another second of listening to the blood pounding in her ears.  
"I don't know," Anna told her, "but I've got this terrible feeling we've missed somebody."


	48. Chapter FortyEight

DiMera Laboratory

'That's insane."  
"Is it?" asked Baker, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. "I understand _that_ is a weakness that runs in the family, or at least Stefano's side of it."  
EJ paled at Baker's comment.  
"And who a better example than the man who spent half his life impersonating your father, unless of course it's his youngest brother, living out his life in a padded cell and straight jacket."  
"STOP IT," yelled Sami who was truly frightened now at how much Baker knew and worse, the affect it was having on EJ.  
"I take it, Ms Brady…or is it Mrs. DiMera still…that he hasn't divulged the full extent of his past…"  
"That's none of your business."  
"…or at least the part he remembers."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, why don't you ask him."

EJ's glare grew cold. "Whatever game Andre talked you into playing, doctor, it's over. He's dead and if my sister-in-law…oops, step-mother has her way, his remains will be sprinkled over the Salem dump after the funeral."  
"How fitting."  
"And I rather imagine she wouldn't mind adding yours."  
Baker chuckled, genuinely amused it seemed. "Well, she has less reason to be upset with me at the moment than she does with you," he reminded the younger man. "As does you're ex-wife."  
"I don't need you telling me how I feel," snapped Sami.

"In fact," he continued as though she'd not just reprimanded him, "You've done quite a job of betraying nearly everyone who has counted on you," he told EJ, "your father who is lucky not to be buried out in the orchard…who you turned your back on the instant Stefano offered you a lucrative position running the family business, and then there is your wife who ended up in protective custody after nearly getting her head blown off on your doorstep…all the while you were entertaining Ms. Walker…"

EJ was barely controlling himself and Sami feared if Baker kept this up, he really would end up dead.

"Ah yes….so very busy with your pretty little sex toy you had no idea Stefano was the one who hired the gunman, and kept paying him to find Ms. Brady so he could be rid of her…even after he learned she was pregnant."  
"NO."  
EJ's roar echoed in the room but Baker wasn't finished.  
"YOU helped both Stefano and Andre…you did their bidding despite having watched them hurt those who counted on you and there is one betrayal I haven't even mentioned yet…the one you think no one remembers."

Every fiber of his being screamed at him to reach in his pocket and seize the gun but he couldn't move. Something in Baker's voice had him mesmerized.

"He was so utterly vulnerable, with no one but you to protect him from the monster who preyed upon his own family with the same delight he took in tormenting his enemies."

Sami had heard enough. Whatever this was about, it was upsetting EJ just as she'd feared and she needed to get him out of here. Hurriedly, she punched in the code that would open the elevator doors and once they began to slide apart, she latched onto EJ's arm and yanked him around. "Come," she yelled, mostly to drown out the sound of Baker's voice that was rising also.

"He's DEAD because of you, EJ…your brother, nothing but a helpless baby and you let Andre butcher him."

The last few words were muted as the doors clamped shut and the motor whirled to life but Sami knew he'd heard. There was a bright sheen to his eyes that made them look almost black.

"EJ?"

It came out in a whisper but she was afraid to speak any louder.

"Please, talk to me."  
She'd never seen him look this way, not even back at the apartment when he'd confessed the charade he and Stefano had pulled off for so many months.

He looked trapped.

And instead of answering, he was shaking his head but she didn't get the impression he was even aware of her presence. Frightened, she slapped him.

Without a second's hesitation, he shoved her back against the wall of the elevator, his hand around her throat.

"EJ, don't…its me…Samantha." Her head was pounding from where it had bounced against the metal wall. "EJ," she squeaked, choking and slowly his eyes began to clear as his sanity returned.  
"Oh god." His hand came away, but it was clearly shaking. "Samantha… what did I…" He stared at the marks his fingers had made on her throat in horror.

She wanted to reach out and comfort him, tell him she was fine but she was too afraid to move just yet. And she wasn't exactly fine. Her heart was stampeding in her chest and just trying swallow took a conscious effort and it burned.

Even more afraid than she was, he backed away until he hit the opposite wall and sank down to the floor.

They stayed that way until Sami realized the elevator wasn't moving any longer and checking, saw that they'd reached the ground floor.

"EJ?" she tried again.  
"Stay over there."  
It didn't exactly sounds like an order, but as though he were pleading with her and that frightened her all the more. "What was Baker talking about?"  
"I don't know." The words were wrung from him and he so sounded absolutely terrified.  
"Okay," she said soothingly. "Maybe he made it all up."  
"Then why do I feel this way?"  
"What way?"  
"Like I'm standing on the edge of an abyss and no matter what direction I take, I'm going to end up falling."  
"No, no…" She shook her head, hurrying over to his side so he'd have no choice but to face her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, EJ…not now, not when I finally have you back again."  
"Then tell my why I almost broke your neck."

She could still feel the way his fingers had squeezed her throat. "Well, you said something about Rolf before we…"  
"I don't think so. You're uncle has Rolf locked up in London."  
"The ISA has him?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, then where did Rafe find this information on the drug Rolf was working on?"  
"Somewhere here in the mansion but…" He lifted his hand to rub his forehead, either trying to blot out a headache or the dreadful possibilities crowding in on him. "He said I let Andre kill him."

Hesitantly at first, she used the tips of her fingers to caress his face, hoping to get his attention and calm him at the same time. "You have to ignore what he said, EJ."  
His dark eyes, bright with fear and uncertainty, stared deep into hers. "I can't."  
"Then tell me what you remember."  
'That's the problem. I don't remember any of it."  
"Then why are you afraid?"  
"I…" He had to stop and swallow past the lump in his throat and she could feel him shaking again. "There's blood everywhere."

The way he uttered those three words sent a shiver of ice down Samantha's spine. She had to relax, she told herself. She could do this. She was Marlena Evan's daughter and she could talk him through this…help him…

"What else do you see?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice calm and even.  
"Nothing, there's just blood."  
"Are you in a room?"  
"There's a crib."  
"Who's in it?"  
He was becoming more frustrated than terrified now. "No one. Why can't I see him?"  
"Who?"  
EJ didn't answer at first and it seemed like he was fighting to grasp something that hung just beyond the reach of his memory, and then his face cleared. "Patrick."

Sami felt the oddest sense of accomplishment wash over her. "Tell me about him."  
Frustration twisted his expression again. "That's all there is…a name and…and the crib and blood…everywhere. The floor, the walls, on the blankets lying in the crib…and, oh god…" His voice sank to a revolted whisper and he tried to back up but already against the wall, he couldn't. "Its all over me."  
"EJ, calm down….look at me."  
To her amazement, he did.  
"Keep looking at me, alright? Are you all alone in this room?"  
He nodded but the terror in his eyes was just as intense.  
"There's no one else, right? No baby, no Andre…you're standing all by yourself?"  
He gulped but nodded again, clinging to her as if she were the only thing standing between him and insanity.  
"It's okay," she told him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "I'm not going to let go, I promise."  
He was gasping for air now.

"It's not real, EJ. It's a memory or a dream that Andre manufactured. He wanted you to think you hurt someone or let him hurt someone but it didn't happen."  
She could tell he wanted to believe her. "You mean like hypnosis."  
"Or drugs or knowing your family…" but she bit back the snide remark before it could slip out knowing he was way to fragile right not to deal with the humor of the situation. "Whatever he did, it's not real."  
"But it feels…"  
"I know. That's what he's counting on, but there isn't anyone else you can see besides yourself…he couldn't create something that didn't happen, only manipulate your emotions. You know, try to make your subconscious conjure up the fears you've been living with probably since the day you were born."

"But what if the problem is _my_ memory?"  
She didn't like that suggestion but did her best to hide her fears. "Well, if there's something locked up inside your head, there's plenty of ways that they can use to help you remember…"  
"Great. A psychiatrist."  
"How about we not worry about that for the moment and go home."  
He pulled his hands out of hers. "I don't know if that's such a bright idea."  
"For heaven's sake, why not?"  
"I just tried to…"  
"No, EJ. That was just a…"  
"A fluke? What if it wasn't? Johnny and Allie are there. I don't want to hurt them."  
"You're not going to hurt anyone. You didn't hurt me."  
"There are bruises on your neck."  
"I'm fine," she insisted.  
"Samantha, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you or the twins because of me."

"Well, then come home where you belong. Nicole is out there still. I don't want to be alone tonight and I sure as hell don't want to be alone when Bo and Hope bring our daughter back."

He didn't look convinced.  
"EJ, please. Do this for me."  
Though she'd not meant for it to happen, tears began well up in her eyes and one slipped out and rolled down her cheek.

"This is against my better judgment," he told her, "but I'll take you home."  
"And stay?"  
Unable to watch her cry, he pulled her against his chest, his embrace gentle as he cradled her head and massaged her back with his other hand. "Yes," he breathed so that it sounded like a sigh. But he made no attempt to get up or move and for endless minutes they stayed locked in each others arms until finally he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "And thank you."  
"I didn't do anything," she said, and he couldn't tell if she was laughing or it was a sob.  
"You're always there to save me from myself."  
"No…"

But this time he cut her off with a kiss, not desperate as when he'd kissed her before in the kitchen but like a man coming home after a long trip...a kiss filled with promise.


	49. Chapter FortyNine

**A/N:** For those following this story so far, you'll remember that Dr. Baker and Victor believe that EJ is both a DiMera and a Kiriakis, even though Tony (who is EJ's father in this story) doesn't remember Victor's daughter, Isabella and this is the chapter that begins to explain the night they met.

* * *

DiMera Estate Grounds

Taking the steps of the terrace two at a time, Tony stuffed the ends of his scarf into his jacket and pulled on his gloves. The wind had died down again but snow flurries were falling once more and with the drop in temperature, a translucent layer blanketed the landscape before him, and further in the distance, blended into the reflective surface of the lake. It was quite a magical scene. He'd forgotten how much he'd missed winters on the island. And not merely the skiing but the crisp scent of the air when the temperature dropped towards freezing and the way it deepened the aroma of the pine trees. It was a fragrance worlds away from the lush tropical breezes to which he'd grown accustomed but with winter and its sights and smells came memories and for some reason tonight, those took him back to Italy and his youth…back to a night he'd not thought about in years…

_It was New Year's Eve. And bitterly cold in the Tuscan countryside, even for winter. There was actual snow coating the vineyards in every direction for miles, sparkling beneath the full moon so that he was rather grateful for this event being a masquerade ball as it forced him to wear a costume with numerous layers of clothing._

_Not that he was looking forward to the evening. Instead of the party he'd planned on attending, he was stuck showing up at this pretentious event that had less to do with celebrating the new year than drumming up financial support. And since it was being hosted by a business associate and Stefano was out of town, he was stuck representing the family. Tony wouldn't have minded except he'd already planned a date for tonight and she wasn't a woman he could bring a party such as this or his father would disown him. Sometimes the old man had no sense of humor._

_To make matters worse he'd been unable to talk any of his friends into joining him. At least that way, the evening wouldn't be wasted discussing business with a bunch of old men whose idea of an enthralling conversation was crowing about their accomplishments and the money they were for the most part stealing._

_He sighed as he pulled his car around to the front entrance, his tires spraying gravel as he hit the brakes and getting out, tossed the keys to one of the boys hired to make certain none of the expensive cars in their charge ended up dented or missing._

_The old villa was lit from the ground floor skyward. Every window glowed invitingly and the heady sophistication of a jazz ensemble drifted from somewhere inside. Tony preferred jazz on sultry summer evenings but it was such a welcome change from what he'd been expecting. Thank god, his host, though crude and in the habit of flaunting his lack of education, had married well, and a woman who knew how to throw a party too. His hostess was clearly a lady of taste who knew what do with all the loot her husband was busy pilfering, and Tony was most grateful. He'd not have to deal with watered down drinks and cheap food. At events of this nature, one could never quite be certain._

"Ah Count Di_Mera…"  
A woman at least twenty years his senior caught his arm and without warning, yanked him into a crushing embrace. One of her hands groped around his mid section inside his coat, all the while she was rattling off a greeting in Italian and then an invitation to sit next to her at supper. Remembering his manners, Tony kissed the woman demonstrably on both cheeks, flashed her a brilliant smile and promptly escaped her clutches with an excuse about needing to greet his host and hostess._

_Of course, before he could deal with his host, he needed a drink._

_Waiters in black tails threaded their way through the colorful crowd, balancing trays of hors d'oeuvres and champagne but he was in the mood for something stronger, which he found at the bar set up at the far end of the enormous salon. Leaning his elbow on one end, he lounged knowing eventually the overworked bartender would recognize him and the habit he had of tipping generously. The drinks were free of course but in a crowd such as this, an attentive bartender made all the difference and as he waited, he surveyed the room._

_His host and hostess had spared no expense when it came to renovating the villa and he found his earlier delight more than justified. The lady of the house either had an amazing eye for color and detail or the brains to find herself a architect with excellent references, not to mention, a sense of humor given the two portraits hanging prominently for all to see as they entered the salon. There had been quite a bit of speculation when the couple purchased the decayed but enticing property off the action block because in spite of the fame of its vineyards, no one else dared to bid, and the couple had snapped it up, dirt-cheap. Of course, no one else dared, as they all knew its history. And glancing at the portraits, Tony couldn't quite decide if they were meant as a sort of offering to the rival spirits that reportedly roamed the villa in the early hours of the morning, or just as likely, the couple's preverbal middle finger._

_"Scusa mi."_

_He turned to find an exquisite creature standing beside him. Her costume was a tad gaudy but it brought out the reddish highlights in her strawberry blond hair and her remarkable blue eyes but instead of flirting shamelessly with him as most of the other women in the room, her gaze was wide, even fearful._

_"Si?" he prompted.  
"You speak English, no?"  
Surprised, he stared a little harder and resisted the urge to ask if she were old enough to be on her own without a chaperon. With the outfit and makeup, she could have been twelve or twenty-five. "Yes," he told her "How can I be of assistance, mademoiselle?"  
"You are Senor DiMera's son?"  
He nodded again, beginning to think himself on the receiving end of a schoolgirl prank.  
"Please, I need your help."  
Of course that would be the moment the bartender finally decided to notice his presence and it took a concerted effort on Tony's part not to swear in frustration.  
"This better not be a joke," he warned her, making a sign to the bartender that he'd return.  
"Absolutely not, its just that my friend…she's…well, I think she's gotten herself in with company she doesn't know how to handle and could be dangerous."_

_She was leading him away from the bar now, in the opposite direction of the ballroom and dinning room as well, and around towards the back of the villa. If the lady's friend were outside, she'd be freezing her ass off, he thought, though he'd been on the grounds before and if he was remembering correctly, the formal gardens included a solarium. Perhaps she was out there. Wherever they were headed, his guide was putting on a good show of being worried. "Why me?" he asked, wondering what the hell he was getting himself into.  
"Well, everyone here knows not to mess with your family…you or your father. That, and I heard you spoke English. The girls around here all talk about how you grew up in the wilds of Australia and have a dreamy accent."  
Tony grit his teeth to keep himself from laughing.  
"I failed miserably at languages in school and my Italian sucks," she continued, not looking back or curious in the least as to what he thought of her explanation.  
"So obviously, you didn't grow up here in Tuscany," he speculated aloud.  
"Oh no. I'm from New York."  
"America. Speaking of wild…" he said dryly, but she was either oblivious to idea of dry humor or just preoccupied with reaching her friend._

_Taking his hand, she coaxed him along through a long corridor and then outside. Leaving the warmth of the villa behind was abrupt. On the other side of the door stood a wall of air so frigid it was painful to breathe in and immediately he realized his companion's costume was not adequate for such weather.  
"Hold on," he told her, pulling off his coat, though he had to drag her back when she attempted to run off down the walkway. "You need to put this on before you catch pneumonia."  
"But it's only a little ways over there," she nodded off into the darkness to where he could see the outline of a tall structure. "And we have to hurry."  
"Who is the problem we're rescuing her from?" he asked, still mildly amused by the whole escapade.  
"Paulo Guidotti."_

_His amusement vanished instantly.  
"How the hell did she get mixed up with that scum?"  
The girl looked at him sheepishly, but only for a second and then back at the solarium in the distance. "That would be me."  
"Okay, how the hell did you get…"  
"It doesn't really matter at this particular moment, does it?"  
He swore under his breath in Italian.  
"I heard that," she said, pulling the edges of his coat around her. Standing around in such weather was insane. Her feet were beginning to hurt they were so cold.  
"I thought you didn't know the language," he said and she was certain that was sarcasm she heard now as he took her hand and this time he led the way to the building hovering before them, ominously silent.  
"Well, I know that word."  
"No doubt, one of the memorable things you learned from Guidotti."  
He could almost see her rolling her eyes as he heard the exaggerated sigh escape her lips and he wondered if this was the joy he'd missed out on, not having a younger sister. "Porca miseria."  
"You better be talking about Paulo," she warned from behind him.  
"Your Italian seems to be improving by the moment. Perhaps you just haven't spent enough time in the country or in the right company."  
"If that's all the Italian you know, it's hardly an improvement on Paulo's…"_

_But that was when a scream erupted from the building. Dropping the girl's hand, Tony sprinted for the door of the solarium and shoved it open, expecting to hear more screams, so he was surprised once he was inside to find himself colliding with a body, one stumbling backwards and swearing viciously at the top of his lungs. Tony caught his arm and swung him around and at that moment, light flooded the scene and he found himself face to face with Paulo Guidotti whose lower lip showed signs of bite marks along with a fair amount of blood. He was several years Tony's junior and at first he struggled until he realized who was holding onto him. When he met the other man's gaze, he went limp and stood sullenly._

_Quickly, Tony glanced over Paulo's shoulder. A few feet away on a bench, doing her best to cover her neck and shoulders with a flimsy lace shawl was a young woman wearing an elaborate renaissance costume that would have put a serious dent in anyone's chances of getting past a kiss and a quick grope but clearly she'd assumed the young man expected more. Knowing the younger man as he did, Tony suspected that was probably the case._

_Swearing again under he breath, he glared at Paulo and jerked his head, motioning the man towards the door and explained to the ladies he'd return in just a few moments._

_Back outside, he grabbed Paulo by the scruff of his collar and shoved him in the direction of the villa, ignoring the obscenities the boy began yelling at first and then cut him off by informing him that he had a choice; deal with his host, who would likely do nothing worse than kick him out given the sum of money the man owed the elder Guidotti, or Paulo could avoid his host and try to leave and have to deal with Tony tomorrow at any location he'd feel comfortable with. They'd reached the back of the villa now and there was plenty of light for Tony to see just how pale the boy's face had become. It was common knowledge the DiMeras had dispatched a number of local residents in duels and though Tony hadn't killed anyone yet, he'd sent those foolhardy enough to take his youth and easy charm at face value to the emergency room._

_Without another word or even a dirty look, Paulo disappeared into the villa._

_There was no need to follow him inside since the boy had entirely no skill with a sword or guts for that matter. And besides, there were two lovely ladies back in the solarium._

_They're children, he reminded himself, or at least the one who'd come looking for his help and what he ought to do was find out who her parents were and have them rung up. At the very least, they could come collect the girl before she and her friend got themselves into any more mischief._

_"Christ," he hissed at himself. "It's New Year's Eve and there's no reason to spoil everyone else's fun just because you're not enjoying it the way you planned." He'd reached the entrance to the solarium now and with the lights on, he could see both of them. The pretty blond had her back to him, speaking to her friend, who he got a better look at this time. She was quite beautiful. Her flaming red hair was swept up in a style that didn't exactly match the period for her dress but was flattering all the same. She looked as though she might have stepped out of a villa in ancient Rome. As she turned, giving him a view of her profile, he couldn't help but imagine her in a toga instead of that mountain of material she had on…and then he mentally began taking it off. "Get a hold of yourself, DiMera."_

_Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in casually._

_"See, I told you he'd be back."  
"So you did."_

_She had a lovely voice too. It was vibrant with a depth that struck him as odd belonging to a mere teenager, if that's what she was. She certainly didn't look it._

_"Count DiMera, right?" said the blond, gesturing for him join them.  
"Tony."  
"That's not nearly as sexy as your title."  
That brought a smile to his face. "Perhaps, but it doesn't make me feel as old as my father."  
"Oh, but older men are sexy."  
"That would be every man at the party in your case."  
A grin lit up her face at the prospect.  
"Tony," said the redhead and he decided he liked the way it sounded with that deep, slightly raspy voice. She was gazing at him. It was difficult to tell the color of her eyes but they sparkled. "This is my friend, Danielle from New York. We all call her Danny. And I'm I…" the hesitation was so brief, he had to wonder if he'd imagined it. "Bella."  
"How do you do, ladies." And in turn, he took each of them by the hand and dropped a kiss, though his lips lingered slightly longer and caressed Bella's smooth skin._

_"And I don't know how to thank you, sir."  
"For starters, we can drop the sir and if I promise to ask first like a gentleman, perhaps you will promise not to bite me."_

"DIMERA!"

Johnson's voice bellowing at him from the orchard just ahead snapped him back to the present.

"Are you coming or do you plan on standing out there all night while we do all the work?"

He realized he must have been standing for a while because suddenly he was cold. Wrapping his arms across his chest, he began to make his way slowly towards the looming trees but in his head, he could still hear her voice…_"I'm Bella."_

He couldn't remember if he'd ever discovered her last name that night.


	50. Chapter Fifty

Kiriakis Mansion

Bo stared down at the tiny bald charmer in the playpen.

_Isabella's granddaughter_

And not with John apparently, though that was hardly the most shocking part of the story his wife had just filled him in on. And admittedly while some of it was conjecture on her part, with what he knew of Victor, he could easily believe the man capable of keeping it under wraps. "If the part about EJ is true and Stefano deliberately hid the fact from his father and grandfather…my god, this town is going to explode."  
"That's the least of our problems at the moment," Hope reminded him and he turned to look at her, surprised.  
"You're not suggesting that this changes anything," he said to her.  
"Yes." And she seemed as confused by his attitude as he'd been by hers. "I mean, you don't think Victor has a right to be worried if any of this is true?"  
Bo shook his head. "I can't believe I'm hearing you stick up for him."  
"I'm not…"  
"This child belongs with her parents," insisted Bo.  
"And are they going to be able to keep her safe?"  
"Well, if we leave her here, we're just asking for a war to break out and then how safe will she be…or any of the rest of us for that matter."

It was rather a cheap tactic on his part but true nonetheless and given their recent history, the one argument guaranteed to remind Hope that their own daughter would become a target if Stefano were to feel Victor had wronged him. Whatever his father's ties to DiMera, Bo wanted no part of it and sure as hell didn't want to end up in the middle. He'd had his share of that lately.

"Anyway, if you're right about the identity of her grandfather," he reminded her, "how do you think Tony will react to you leaving her here?"  
"No worse than I'm going to react if I find out he lied to all of us…went off and let us think he was the one still living in the mansion with Stefano."  
"Come on Hope. You think the old bastard gave him a choice?"  
That didn't soften her attitude in the least. "You know what Andre is. It could have just as easily been Philip who died on that pier today…"  
"Yes, you're right, but that has more to do with the fact he insists on using Victor as a role model. He refuses to back down no matter who he tangles with and that is hardly Tony's fault. After all those years on that island, he just wants to have a life. And she…" Bo walked over to lay a gentle hand on Sydney's head, "is part of it and do you really think Victor gives a damn about him or Anna and what they lost out on all these years?"

A slight air of chagrin was visible as she looked at the toddler and after a minute, he knew she was thinking about Zack.

"I wonder," she said after a quiet moment between them, "how long he's known."  
"You mean Victor?"  
She nodded.  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Just that if he had suspicions about who EJ's parents were, you're right…he didn't make any effort to share them with EJ or Tony."  
"We can worry about that later. What I care about at the moment is getting Sydney out of here and finding Brady."  
Hope eyed the door. "And Philip?"

His gaze followed hers momentarily and then he turned to check out the set-up and the monitors on the far wall. Giving Sydney one last pat on the head, he made his way over to get a closer look. All of it was pretty standard, and so didn't take that long to bring up a picture on the first screen…ironically enough, the living room where his parents were sitting, drinking tea of all things.

It took several minutes and going through the monitors one by one to find the right location and when it came on, he sighed with exasperation. "You idiot," he muttered under his breath. "You're going to get yourself killed and Brady too."  
"Bo?"  
He moved aside so Hope could get a look at the screen and who was in the room with his nephew. "What the hel….what is she doing here?"  
Bo shrugged. "Rescuing her lover? How should I know what goes through Nicole's mind…the girl is crazy."  
"Yeah, but is she really here for Brady or…"  
"Sydney," he finished the thought for her.  
"I say we leave her locked in there and let Victor assume…"  
"He won't," said Bo flatly. "He's going to figure out why Ma was here…covering for us, even if we convince Philip to keep his mouth shut, and besides, you think Brady will leave her behind?"  
Hope made a face. "I swear, I think him and Philip are purposely drawn to women they _know_ will irritate the crap out of Victor."  
"Its not that difficult," shrugged Bo.  
"So how do we get everyone out of here before he figures out what's going on?"

Bo glanced from the monitor to the door. "Well, we could take Sydney and come back for Brady…"  
"You think Nicole can break him out of here?"  
"I'm not counting on it," said Bo. "And I think there's a way we can get everyone out of here now but it's going to take a bit of arm twisting to gain Philip's cooperation."  
"He's not going to help us take Sydney…"  
"Help us? No. But he could plead ignorance of what we meant to do in order to help his nephew out."

Bo was usually so upfront but Hope got the distinct impression that once this was all over, Philip might not agree. "You plan to send him after Brady""  
Bo nodded.  
"And then allow him to think you're just waiting to discuss with Victor the best place for Sydney?"  
A smile that was practically duplicitous lit up the police commissioner's face. "What Philip chooses to assume is up to him."  
Hope didn't think too much of Philip but still. "I thought big brothers were supposed to provide a good example..."  
"I am. The kid needs to wake up before he gets manipulated into doing something that will land him in a jail cell," snorted Bo in disgust. "Tonight is the second time already in less than a year."  
"And instead of him, it was almost you."  
"Exactly."  
Reaching over to pull him close, Hope kissed her husband and he savored both it and her approval which had been in short supply recently.

In the playpen, Sydney slid down on her bottom, eyeing both adults critically and with total seriousness as though she'd understood their conversation and was simply waiting for what came next.

* * *

Living room

The story came out in a rather disjointed fashion and after years of dealing with Victor and the secrets he harbored, Caroline recognized he was leaving out pertinent information. And yet, it fascinated her. An air of mystery surrounded the DiMeras; especially those who'd never made their way to Salem, Santo most of all so there was a curious allure to Victor's tale when he began describing Francesca who'd been Santo's only sister. At his death, she'd been appointed Stefano's guardian and to deal with that hellion, would, in Caroline's opinion, take quite a formidable personality.

"So Francesca ended up with controlling interest of the family fortune at her brother's death."  
Victor nodded.  
"Because Stefano was a minor?"  
"Perhaps." Victor's shrug was barely noticeable. "Just as likely, Santo didn't trust his viper of a wife or believe she'd tolerate the stipulations he'd outlined in the will. You see, both boys were to receive an equal share."  
"He named his son _and_ his nephew as heirs? "  
"Yes, and for years as a result of Francesca's guidance, the arrangement was enormously successful."

"Did you ever meet her?" asked Caroline, and the question took Victor somewhat off guard and it took a minute before he answered her,  
"I'm afraid she wasn't what I'd been expecting."  
"Oh? In what way?"  
Victor gazed at her enigmatically. "She was a lady," he said simply as though it were a contradiction that was self-explanatory and Caroline swallowed back the retort she felt on the tip of her tongue regarding his obvious prejudices. Few women measured up in Victor's estimation, a quirk his sons and grandson were having difficulty accepting and that being the case, she couldn't resist hearing his reasoning.

But it took even longer awkward minute of silence for him to comprehend she was expecting him to continue and he was suddenly flustered.  
"What I mean was her loyalty to the man she'd loved, and to her brother. It was paramount. To her, that was the DiMera legacy and she was willing to do whatever it took to keep Stefano from destroying it."  
"But wasn't it _her_ son who fell in love with Stefano's wife?"  
Victor's keen gaze again met Caroline's, and this time he didn't bother hiding the feelings he normally kept in check or the memories they shared. "Unlike Shawn, we both know that Daphne's husband knows little of honor or fidelity."  
Caroline was forced to agree. "Or loyalty," she added.  
"Yes, and in the beginning, Enrico was torn to a degree I found quite irritating."

She imagined how the situation must have grated on Victor, even if he'd put himself squat in the middle of it. Listening to him relay the story all these years later, and from the perspective of a woman who knew him better than most, it was difficult for her not to see the parallels. Enrico had possessed the opportunity to win his love, while Victor had to stand by and watch his mistakes repeated, though with more tragic consequences this time around.

"He and Stefano were closer than brothers," he continued after a moment, "and perhaps if Stefano had been the man to Daphne that Shawn was to you, Enrico would have walked away."  
"So you're saying he took after his mother instead of his cousin."  
"Somewhat…" A faint smile, so unlike Victor played across his lips, "but the resemblance he bore to his son was even more striking."

Considering the events that had transpired earlier on the pier and the resulting tension between Stefano and Victor, the comment, which sounded suspiciously sentimental, came as a surprise to Caroline who for the life of her couldn't recall Victor exchanging much more than pleasantries with Tony. They moved in the same circles, but business had never been Tony's passion. And back when Victor first returned to Salem, Tony had finally married Anna again so he'd virtually ignored Victor, who in turn seemed curiously indifferent to the only DiMera left in Salem.

"I don't remember you showing any interest in Tony."  
Victor nodded his agreement. "I didn't. In fact when I first returned, I went out of my way to avoid Count DiMera…"  
"But why, if you knew his father? From what I understand, Tony had so little information concerning him and…"  
"Wasn't particularly receptive to my version."  
"Oh?" Caroline's curiosity was instantly piqued once again. "So you _did_ talk to him."

A few feet away on the couch, Victor thought back to that fateful trip to Miami and his momentary lapse of prudence, or more accurately, one of many…

_He handed Tony the photograph. It was taken at a distance but the two men seated at an outdoor café were instantly recognizable, Stefano and...  
"And no, that is not you with him," said Victor before Tony could process the thought but the younger man was clearly unimpressed.  
"A picture of Stefano and my cousin. So?"_

_"It was taken only three days ago on the outskirts of Buenos Aries."_

_Tony opened his mouth but instead of the retort Victor assumed was coming, the Count's mild irritation switched gears, his emotions simmering dangerously near the surface. "Bastards." The photograph crumpled in his fist._

_Victor said nothing.  
Once the shock wore off a gleam of suspicion returned. "What is your stake in this?" asked the younger man, more insistent this time.  
Motioning for Tony to sit on the couch, Victor sat in a chair facing him. "I have no interest in Stefano, other than a fervent wish he not return to Salem or the United States."  
"The man won't stay dead. What makes you think I'll be able to prevent him from going wherever he pleases?"_

_Victor leaned back in his seat, unable to help himself from making the comparison between father and son…unable too at stifling the question that popped into his mind as to whether Tony could manage to escape his father's fate. "If he's coming after anyone, it will be you and I thought you deserved a head start."  
"Again, why?"  
Tony's stubborn suspicion actually made Victor smile…a little. "Sentimental reasons."  
On the couch, the corner of Tony's mouth twisted cynically. "I have no doubt you're even less capable of that emotion than either of my remaining relatives."  
"Then you'd be wrong," Victor informed him with a civility that was only slightly less chilly than the Count's smile._

_"You don't know me, Victor and you have no reason…"  
"I knew your father."  
"Obviously," said Tony, tossing the picture back at him, and Victor caught it with ease. Then leaning forward, he said,  
"When I say your father, I'm not speaking of Stefano DiMera."  
The Count froze and Victor could virtually see the myriad of possibilities that began to percolate in the younger man's mind but all he said was, "How?"  
Already prepared for the question, Victor attempted to brush it off. "Your parents are both dead because of Stefano."  
"I don't need a history lesson," snapped Tony, who wasn't about to allow Victor to circumvent the issue, not after a bombshell like that. "Exactly, how did you know my father?"  
"Even if I told you, I doubt you'd believe me."  
"A few years ago, possibly," agreed Tony, sitting back now, wearing what Victor recognized as a deceptively charming smile so like his father's. "However, Stefano and Andre were most eager to widen the scope of my education."_

_There was something curiously reminiscent in the Count's dry wit. A paradox lost on most of those Tony dealt with, in Victor's estimation…who took the Count's devil-may-care attitude at face value, and missed completely the brooding darkness lurking just below the surface. He might make light of what Stefano had done to him, but he'd learned from it all the same._

_And he wasn't going to be used again._

And that had been one of the reasons Nickerson had warned him to steer clear of the younger DiMera. That and the chance Stefano would guess the truth, since if he were to find Victor consorting with Tony, he'd naturally become suspicious and that in turn might have lead him to a more serious discovery…that Victor had been Enrico's partner, recruited by none other than the ISA. What an irony all these years later that it wasn't Stefano he worried about nearly as much as the agency itself. And of course, the man running it.

Shane Donovan…a man every bit as determined, resourceful, and motivated as Enrico DiMera's son.

A man too with old scores to settle when it came to Victor.

If Donovan were to learn even a portion of the secrets his one-time friend and mentor, George Nickerson destroyed the day he killed himself…

"Victor."  
He glanced up to find Caroline staring at him, a mixture of suspicion and worry in her eyes suddenly.  
"If you had proof all this time that Tony wasn't Stefano's son, then why didn't you tell us?"  
"It was hardly a secret from what I understand," he said, aware of where she was headed with the question and praying she'd drop it.

"Yes, that's true" she said slowly, "but when he supposedly returned all those years ago to marry Kristen Blake…well, surely you must have thought it was odd, him making up with Stefano that way, pretending to be his son."

But Victor very nearly rolled his eyes at her. "When it comes to honor and family, the DiMeras have a code all their own, Caroline and I've never understood how it works. I'm not sure _they_ understand how it works. I'm not even sure it has a set of rules other than Stefano's mood on a given day and which of his children he believes he can manipulate into doing his dirty work. And let's face it, a man willing to murder the son he believed his own for thirty years is capable of nearly anything, including brainwashing or extortion."

She frowned. It sounded logical but the Victor she knew put little stock in things like logic and even less in appearances. "What about over the last few weeks?" she asked finally.

And Victor's expression shifted ever so slightly, the wary old fox lurking deep in his gaze the way it did when he spoke to practically everyone else…everyone but her. "I'm not following," he said.  
"Tony going after the fuel's project, deliberately undermining Philip and taking advantage of his inexperience."  
"He was still a DiMera."  
"And Sydney's grandfather."  
Victor's mouth thinned into a straight line.  
"You didn't have any intention of telling him, did you?" she said, the realization hitting her all at once and though she knew she was treading on shaky ground with him given the choices she'd made in the past, his selfishness and lack of consideration infuriated her. "I understand Tony was hardly your responsibility but honestly, Victor, how could you deliberately keep something like this from him?"  
"And once Tony found out, how long before Stefano learned the source of his information?"

He had her there but she couldn't help the feeling that it was more of an excuse to cover his tracks. If he knew Tony's father as well as he insinuated, he had to at least suspect the man who'd come after Philip was someone else and yet he'd remained silent as he had from the beginning. So was it really Stefano that worried him?

Or was there a thread buried here that could unravel Victor's past and his present right along with it?


	51. Chapter FiftyOne

EJ's car

If Sami were the type of person to bite her nails, this would be the point where they'd be whittled down to nothing. Her and EJ were already halfway back to her mother's penthouse and so far, he'd driven in absolute silence. She knew she ought to be thankful he wasn't driving at the same speeds she endured on the ride over with Anna but gratitude wasn't the emotion she was experiencing after the surprise Baker had sprung on them, not to mention EJ's response, the latter being the reason she'd kept quiet so far but after nearly thirty minutes she couldn't stand the awkward silence between them any longer.

"I asked Anna a little earlier about the chances that Renee was your mother."  
It took a minute for that to sink in as EJ's mind was elsewhere.  
"And you're still in one piece?" he said, and despite his mood, a smile crept up the side of his mouth. "She must like you more than she lets on."  
Sami shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You don't have to sound so happy about that."  
"I'm serious. Just mentioning Renee's name to Anna is the equivalent of asking Tony how he feels about Andre…"  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
Chuckling softly, EJ asked, "what'd she do?"  
"You mean after nearly sending me through the windshield of the car?" Sami felt her heart speed up just remembering how terrified she been in that split second. "I got the impression the prospect would upset her."  
"An understatement, darling if I ever heard one."

Though she didn't like being laughed at, she had to admit, it was good to hear EJ relax enough to be amused.

"How much do you really know about her and Tony?" asked Sami, who wasn't particularly interested in the topic but relieved she'd found one that for the moment that didn't upset him.  
"You mean Renee?"  
"No, silly. Why would I care about Renee? She's dead. Anna's the one he's married to now."  
His laughter in his tone died away but his smile remained and it had a sweet curve to it. "They are that," he murmured.  
"So?"  
He was quiet at first and then, "The only thing I really know about them is that so far, they are the only ones in this family to beat the odds and…" he stopped and had to swallow past the lump in his throat threatening to make his voice crack with emotion. "I guess that's not such a big deal for someone growing up as a Brady…"  
"My parent's break-up was awfully public, EJ, and painful."  
"But there were plenty of happy marriages too, like your grandparents and aunts and uncles, and even your mother eventually. You have to understand Samantha, in my family, _no_ one has found happiness and hung unto it until now. And as irritating and self-indulgent as Anna tends to be, watching her and Tony do the simplest of things together has kept me believing there's a chance for the rest of us. It's a gift I appreciate more than…"  
"Tony being your parent?"

He nodded, a bit reluctantly but it made her feel good all the same. If anyone had suggested to her this morning that she and EJ would be at this point after a few short hours, she would have told whoever it was they were certifiable…both of them trusting each other…EJ letting go of his secrets…exposing his heart this way.

"They do seem…I don't know…happy isn't exactly the word I'd use to describe that marriage," she observed finally.  
"The way your family measures it?" The smile returned to his face, though one that was wry this time around. "No."  
"What I notice is how much they enjoy each other's company…even when they're fighting which can be quite amusing to watch but…" she shrugged, unable to find the words.  
"Kind of endearing too?"  
"I don't think I'd go _that_ far," she snorted.  
"Why, because it reminds you of the way we used to be?"  
Now it was her turn to hang back quietly, unsure of how to respond. "Our past is so full of mistakes, and stupid ones at that."  
"Is that all you remember?"  
"No, of course not."  
And behind the wheel, he waited with a degree of patience she hadn't been expecting from him.

"What, you think I'm going to come up with some long list?" she challenged and noticed the ghost of smile playing on his lips.  
"Not necessarily. I'll settle for why."  
"Why what?"  
"Why you're still here with me. Why you care at all."

_Why_. This was sure as hell _not_ what she had in mind when she started this conversation and fuck the man's talent for putting her on the spot this way. "I thought you'd have that figured out already."  
"And am I asking too much to hear you say it?"  
"I just…wasn't prepared."  
"Oh. So you need to make preparations to be honest with me, eh? Or would it be with yourself?"  
Listening to his speculations was getting more uncomfortable by the second. "Both, I guess," she told him after considering. "I was so sure I had it all figured out before that blasted wedding. I'd marry you, Stefano would die and I'd be done with it and you, and then I could just return to the life…"  
"That was all in your head."

She shook her head. "No. What Lucas and I had _was_ real and you have no idea how badly I wanted it, or for how long, but…" She sucked in a deep breath. "You know, I was so certain once that I'd never understand my mother's selfishness…never understand how life could go along and as far as I was concerned, seem perfect…vibrant even…only to have a complete stranger barge into the middle of it…a beautiful stranger who had eyes only for me. I couldn't begin to figure out why at first."

This last comment wiped away the smile and his lips molded into a thin line.

"And that's not what I meant," she said quickly. "Stefano's directive or whatever it was. "  
"I know. You expected, like every other man, I'd fall at your sister's feet and worship her."  
Even now, Sami felt dreadfully self-conscious. Still, she nodded. "I suppose."  
"Worship is highly overrated, sweetheart."  
"Oh?" There as amusement mixed in with her sarcasm.  
"Along with obsession and unrequited feelings. More of my family's specialties, I've never acquired a taste for," he told her dryly, "as it turns one into either a monk or a raving lunatic."  
"Or a scoundrel."  
"No, that's actually a trait we're all blessed with at conception in this family."  
"Along with a pair of horns and one colossal ego."  
"Touché," he laughed. "Course none of that bears any relevance to the explanation you began with."  
"Yes, well…that's simple really."  
"Simple." He sounded on the verge of laughter again.  
"Yeah. Life is cruel."

That did the trick and completely shocked him out of his compliancy. "Excuse me?"  
"Well, it is," she insisted. "I never could see my mother's side of things. Realize the tragedy it was for her when my father came home…"  
"Samantha, you were a child."  
"When it happened, yes, but not later and I didn't make an effort until some part of the universe did it for me…served up my mother's choice on a platter and delivered it to me in the form of a towering very naked Brit standing in his doorway and suddenly the future I'd spent my life dreaming of…lying…scheming… fighting tooth and nail to win was there for the taking but it didn't compare to you." Her eyes glowed for an instant at the memory. "Anyway, the worst part was, I couldn't simply turn off what I felt for Lucas. The idea of hurting him made me do and say things that screwed it up even worse."  
"Did you tell him that?" EJ asked after they'd sat in silence for a mile or so.  
"No, but I think he grasped the problem long before I did."

When it became apparent to him that she was done, he worked up the courage to ask one more question. "Have you told your mother?"  
Despite her confession, Sami rolled her eyes. "I would if she was the person I remember when I was younger, but it's all different now, and me waking up to her side of things won't be reciprocated. And it sure as hell won't change how she feels about you or us or my track record and one more lecture out of her is liable to…" she grit her teeth. "I just can't deal with that judgmental attitude that rears itself at the mention of your name. And I _won't_ listen to her badmouth you or the DiMeras any longer and then watch her turn around and preach forgiveness."  
"Hell, she likes Tony."  
"I'm still trying to figure that one out; him and Anna."  
"Nostalgia," EJ guessed. "It funny actually if you think about it."  
But she just leaned back and stared. "Not for the first time, your humor escapes me."  
His head tilted sideways and she got a better view of his dark eyes and they twinkled mischievously in the light of a passing street lamp. "I find it rather ironic considering they were all friends when you and your brother were born. Those must be wonderful memories for her."  
Sami nearly snorted again. "You make her sound sentimental."  
"She does a pretty good job of hiding it, I'll agree," he said with a quick glance in her direction, "like another Brady I know."  
"Yeah? Which one would that be?"  
"Her daughter."  
"Me?" Sami tried to sound outraged and failed miserably.  
"Yes you. How many times have you been down the aisle…a deeply moving testimony to sentiment if ever there was one. Let's see if I have this right…Samantha Gene Brady Reed Roberts DiMera." He tossed another smirk in her direction. "And people laugh at my name."  
"Come to think of it, you haven't told me what that is yet."  
"Of course I have. Its EJ."  
"I suddenly feel a nightmare coming on," she shot back dryly, "where I'll discover the day of my wedding that your given name is something so ridiculously silly, it'll make me burst out laughing right in the middle of the ceremony."  
"Sounds like a good excuse to elope."  
"Your father would kill us."  
"And your mother would pay for a one way ticket."  
"Oh god," laughed Sami. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"  
"I already _have_."  
"EJ…"  
"There, you see? You already know my deep dark secret."  
Sami's eyes grew wide and a little too bright as she realized what he meant. "You don't know what it stands for, do you?"

He shrugged uncomfortably but didn't answer her at first as he turned the car into the parking garage beneath the high-rise apartment building and followed the ramp down to one of the slots reserved for guests all clustered around the elevator. Once he turned the key, shutting the engine off, he sat back. Tension lined his face again.

"When I was a boy, Andre told me it was Fath…Stefano's idea of a joke and not surprisingly, Stefano's version suggested nothing of the sort. According to him, my mother named me and he couldn't in good conscious overrule her decision…"  
"Your mother," Sami interrupted as the connection hit her. "Isabella?"  
"Unless you know of Victor having another daughter."

Sami was tempted to crack a smart remark about the old man's tract record when it came to other men's wives but the strain wearing on EJ's face made her simply shake her head, no.

"Well then, it's quite simple. We need to get our hands on my birth certificate or divine the choice my dead mother arrived at."  
"And what makes you think the birth certificate still exists?"  
"Honestly? Not a single reason I can think of," EJ told her with a wan smile.  
"In that case," said Sami, sliding around on her seat to face him, "I say we make it up."  
"What's the matter with EJ?"  
"Its kind of informal for a DiMera, isn't it?"  
"Great. You want to pin some stuffy, atrocious name on me all so it can make an appearance on our marriage license and after that, crop up whenever you're pissed off and feel the need to embarrass me in public."  
Sami reached over and kissed him. "Personally," she whispered, "I think Ernesto is cute."  
"Her stepfather?" EJ gazed back, thoroughly insulted. "He tried to kill her."  
"I forgot about that."  
"No you didn't," he growled, pulling her back and kissing her properly now. "And what makes you think," he whispered roughly after leaving her breathless, "you get any say in the matter?"  
"Well…lets see…I'm here," she whispered provocatively, her fingers crawling up beneath his shirt to tickle his chest, "and your mother is not."  
"And my father?"  
"I thought you were an adult," she pointed out.  
"Then we're back to it being my choice again, not yours."

"And here I thought we were going to share everything," It was said with such an enchanting smile he couldn't resist wrapping his hands through her hair and kissing her again, and damn, how badly he wanted to lose himself to the dizzying sensations her lips and that tongue of hers could ignite with only the tiniest effort. Every time he did this, his resistance weakened. If he kept this up they were both going to give in where they were sitting but there was a part of him determined to do this thing right. When he made love to her again, it was bloody well going to be in a place where no one would interrupt them and with enough time and space to explore every inch of the body rubbing against him so that he could barely think straight.  
"Hey."  
She glared, her eyes slightly unfocused and frustrated. "Now what?"  
Smiling apologetically, he chanced a peck on her nose and then gently eased her back into her own seat. "Now we wait for our daughter to come home, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to meet Grace."  
"You are the most Infuriating…" she took a swing at him that he caught and held on with both hands.  
"Ass. I know." His grin was cheeky all of the sudden. "My most endearing quality, remember?"  
"What I remember is why I always felt on the verge of wanting to pummel you into dust," she muttered, yanking her hand away from his.  
"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of opportunities to try that in the future."

Her eyes told him she'd committed that promise to memory and nothing would stop her from following through.

Not that he minded. He was looking forward to the fact that life with Samantha Brady would most definitely keep him on his toes.


	52. Chapter FiftyTwo

Kiriakis Mansion  
(and Victor's memories of Miami, 1985)

This was hardly the first time Victor found himself dealing with Caroline's disapproval. He was plenty used to it. And as on most other occasions, willing to ignore her. Better that then allowing her provincial attitude to get either of his sons killed because he'd already been down this route before and Tony DiMera was not his responsibility…

_"I'm waiting, Victor."_

_Leaning back comfortably across from him on the couch, Tony's expression was deceptively mild and Victor wondered if this wasn't a mistake. Nickerson hadn't been the only one to warn him DiMera might be trouble. Whatever the prevailing consensus when it came to this playboy versus the father who'd raised him, the Count had learned more than his share from the old man and he recognized immediately Victor was doing him no favors here._

_"Your father asked for my help," explained Victor evasively. He wasn't sure how much Tony knew about Enrico and the less he learned about how much Victor knew, the better.  
"Did this assistance have something to do with my mother, or ruining Stefano…or both?"  
"It hardly matters at this point."  
"To you maybe, but so far all you've done is ask me to rid you of a problem that is likely more of an issue for you at this point than it is for me."  
Victor frowned, certain Tony was trifling with him now. "You don't want revenge?" he asked and the smile that appeared on Tony's face in response displayed little humor.  
"Revenge and putting the two of them out of their misery don't necessarily go hand in hand."_

_What was implied in the comment, uttered is such a cultured, civilized tone, took a minute to register completely, maybe because Victor hadn't been expecting it. The DiMeras were old world. Crossing them was always a mistake they took care of in the most permanent fashion and never more so than when it related to family._

_Left to Stefano, the man sitting in front of him would be dead, and even thirty years of believing Tony his son hadn't been enough to keep Stefano from following through._

_Not to mention, a lifetime of devotion to Tony's father hadn't stopped Stefano either. He'd murdered Enrico without a second thought so Victor's first instinct made him think the younger DiMera was bluffing._

_"What I said earlier, about you being their first target wasn't educated guesswork. They're on a mission, DiMera, to put you in a grave."  
"Yes," the smile grew a bit more lopsided. "They've both been working on it for a couple of years now and instead I'm sitting here in your parlor."  
Victor shrugged. "Luck only goes so far."  
"It tends to go a lot further with those who ignore its existence entirely."  
"That sounds just a clever way of suggesting you're being underestimated."  
The complacency he'd worn a few moments before returned to the count's face. "If you like."_

_Victor stared at him a moment and stewed internally. He would have liked to assume the man was nothing but a damn fool with an ego but that didn't coincide with the rest of his behavior. In Victor's experience, DiMeras were predictable when it came to getting even so what made this one different?_

_"What is it you want, DiMera?"  
An air of cynicism hardened the Count's gaze. "To murder Stefano?" He shook his head. "Not a thing."_

_"And your cousin?"_

_"I think you've missed my point."  
"Oh?"  
"I am NOT your hired assassin, Kiriakis," he practically spat at the older man and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
"I brought you here to save your life…"  
"And take care of Stefano and my cousin so they won't cause any difficulties for you back in Salem."  
"It's YOUR neck on the line here," hissed Victor, exasperated at the other man's stubbornness. "They're not going to kill me, for heaven's sake."  
"Good," said Tony, rising to his feet, a pleasant smile frozen on his lips that by no means erased the menacing glare still aimed at Victor., "Then obviously, we don't have a problem and whatever I choose to do won't be of concern to you. Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"  
Victor nearly choked on his frustration. "Where are you going?"  
"The only place I have any desire to be at the moment," said Tony over his shoulder, "back to my wife."_

_"DiMera, don't be a fool. If they don't use her to get to you, she's still in the middle of this war and you know better than me that your cousin would go to any lengths to slide right back into her life…pretending to be you."_

_That stopped the younger man dead in his tracks and he continued standing with his back to Victor until the clock on the mantle chimed and then he spun around and snarled at him. "Fuck you."  
"I'm not the one that started this…"  
"No, but you're more than willing to use the situation to get what you want…me at Stefano and Andre's throats for as long as it takes to keep them busy. Right?"  
"Appearance can be…"  
"Exactly the way they look and don't bother trying to spin this," said Tony, shaking his head angrily, "not to me."_

_"Alright," agreed Victor. "But how exactly does that change your situation?"  
Tony ignored that bit of logic and asked instead the question Victor had side stepped a number of times since the conversation began. "If you want them dead, there must be a reason and correct me if I'm wrong, but it has something to do with Enrico, doesn't it?"  
"I've already told you…"  
"No, you haven't and for all I know, you'd rather I be the one to tangle with the old man so he doesn't find out just how complicit you were in ruining his marriage."_

_The guess was way too close to the truth for Victor's liking. "Stefano ruined his own marriage."  
"Oh come Victor, you know just as well as I do that he's not the type to look at the situation like that rationally and Stefano NEVER forgets a slight."  
"That sounds close to being a threat," said Victor angrily.  
A smile reappeared on Tony's face, though it contrasted with the steely blackness in his eyes. He was definitely laying his cards on the table. "You're the one refusing to afford me a reason why I should give you the benefit of the doubt and believe me, you'll be much further up the list than me if he were to learn you had anything to do with…well, providing my father the means to help my mother and I disappear all those years ago. "  
"You have no proof…"  
The smile widened. "And when has Stefano ever stopped to worry about that?"  
Victor swallowed carefully. "What is it you want?"_

_"First, the charges against Anna get dropped._ To_day."  
"I don't have the kind of influence with Abe Carver you seem to think I do."  
"You won't need it. Van Zandt is alive and Emma Donovan knows precisely where he's hiding so that won't be a problem, will it?"  
"Alive, eh?" For the last several months, there had been too many other things on Victor's plate for him to waste much time with Emma's amusements. A mistake he needed to remedy. She had come in handy causing problems for her ex-husband and Kimberly but apparently her talents were being wasted and Victor was never one to ignore talent when it presented itself. "Consider it done. Anything else?"  
"Once she's cleared, you and your associates will leave Anna alone and I promise you Victor, if any of my people find you've not kept that promise, no matter what happens to me, you'll regret it."  
He nodded though he wore a sour look. He was not in the habit of agreeing to blackmail and the younger man's tone only made it worse. "And what will you do in return?" he asked and it sounded almost like a demand.  
"Well, I won't inform Stefano who betrayed him," came Tony's rather amused reply. "But other than that, you'll just have to accept me dealing with the situation my own way."  
"You're not going back to Salem?"  
The humor dancing in Tony's eyes only a moment before vanished. "No."  
"And would you need a ride anywhere in particular?"  
"From you?" It took Tony a moment to remember his manners. "No, thank you. I can manage."  
"Then I will wish you luck."_

_"I do have one question for you," said Tony who'd crossed to the door already and was reaching to open it. "If Stefano never figured out you were the one helping my father, then who betrayed Enrico?_

_Even from across the airy drawing room, the Count's keen gaze stabbed at Victor where he'd remained sitting and it caused his heart to speed up though he was careful to keep the expression he turned to meet those dark eyes as steady as possible._

_But Tony had already guessed the truth and he didn't wait for Victor to lie to him._


	53. Chapter FiftyThree

DiMera grounds, orchard.

Tony leaned on his shovel and watched Harold who was crouched down in the hole they'd just dug, brushing dirt and flakes of snow from the remains of a body that was supposed to be him. Apparently, Stefano had required some sort of proof. What was left of the guy's face was a dead ringer for him and experience aside, the sight of it gave him chills. Whoever the poor slob was who'd ended up in the grave, he'd been given plastic surgery, which meant, Stefano had planned getting rid of him from the minute Tony arrived back in Salem and Andre had been prepared. Just in case.

"I'm curious, DiMera, " came Steve's voice from behind him where he was watching too, leaned up against a tree trunk, "I mean I know you and your old man had your differences, but this…" he nodded towards the hole, "ain't just about his pride."  
"And since when," asked Tony, with only mild curiosity, "do you give a damn about my problems with Stefano?"  
He turned a searching gaze at the other man whose features were hidden in the shadows. He was half expecting Johnson to shrug off the implication he'd made with some flippant remark but Steve surprised him.  
"Since the day I sat in the back of your cousin's car and realized what he and Stefano pulled off."  
Tony shook his head, confused.  
"Anna didn't tell you the whole story?" said Steve  
"No."  
Johnson hesitated a second and then, "it was before John and Marlena went to find you. Once Anna told Roman that the guy she kissed wasn't you, him and Bo figured on doing a DNA test and they needed a sample from Andre."  
"And you volunteered." For some reason the idea amused Tony until he remembered what Anna told him about Johnson's first wife and her tie to EJ's mother.  
"I did it," Steve corrected him, "because Bo asked."  
"And did you come here tonight because Bo asked you? Because it sure as hell wasn't Shane's idea."  
That got a chuckle out of the other man, who blithely sidestepped the question. "Him and Hope are rather peeved you didn't trust them, you know. Especially Hope."  
"I'll keep that in mind when I see her," said Tony, though in truth, the warning brought back memories that made him smile. "She has plenty of the old girl in her, doesn't she?"  
"If you mean, Alice, yeah."

Tony went to turn back to see what Harold was doing but Steve wasn't finished. "You didn't answer my question."  
"You want a rational explanation for my father's psychotic behavior?" The question had a definite air of sarcasm, which again didn't seem to faze Steve and he simply asked in return,  
"Don't you?"  
"Only for the last twenty-five years or so," said Tony, dryly.  
"And?"  
"What are you after, Johnson?" And when Steve didn't answer right away, he added, "Did you come here tonight hoping to see a DiMera bare his soul for your entertainment?"  
"A tempting thought but no," came the reply accompanied by what sounded to Tony like a snort. "I was hoping more along the lines of you sticking it to the old man, it's just that now that I'm out here, I'm starting to get the impression there's a piece of the puzzle missing."  
"Of course there is. The whereabouts of my son..."  
"Whose roll in this farce wouldn't matter half as much if the old man didn't have you around to witness it."  
The words sent a shiver down Tony's spine.  
"Don't you have just the tiniest sense," said Steve, his words echoing with the doubts Tony knew he should have recognized, "that you're being played?"  
"Me or the man whose ashes are in a box back in the living room?"  
"Alright. Both of you." Stubborn silence met this remark and finally, Steve added, "it is Stefano's MO."

Tony couldn't help but see what Steve was trying to tell him and after a fashion, he was right. Stefano was never happier than when he had family to manipulate and that made killing them off rather counterproductive so which one of the scoundrels believed the corpse belonged to him…Andre or Stefano? And if it had only been the former, what did the old bastard have up his sleeve?

"You think this all a show for my cousin's benefit," Tony said, nodding in the direction of the freshly dug grave.  
"When has the old man wasted an opportunity to rub your face the mud?"  
The chuckle that slipped from Tony was cynical and even appreciative. "Okay, though no one could accuse you of being subtle."  
"Why, thank you," and with that, Steve stepped out of the shadow of the tree with his shovel and that blasted patch he wore as though it were a name tag. "One more thing."  
"What?" but Tony already knew he wasn't going to like this.  
"If he played you and your cousin off against each other for years, I'd say it's a good bet, he planned the same for EJ and his brother."  
"Andre and I hated each others guts from the minute he walked into Stefano's house. The old man had nothing to do with that."  
"But he thoroughly enjoyed using it, didn't he?"  
Tony scowled.  
"It's just a guess," Steve told him, shrugging when the silence began to drag again and Tony turned to stare into the grave but after a moment, he asked,  
"Before in the house, didn't you tell us that Andre didn't know about EJ's brother, or at least his whereabouts?"  
"Yeah, that's right."  
More silence and just about the point when Steve was about to lose his patience, Tony spoke up.  
"This can still work," he said though it sounded as though he was talking more to himself than Steve.  
"Didn't you hear me a minute ago? Stefano's the one who…"  
"Provided the imposter to fool Andre, yes."  
"So how do you figure Stefano is going to buy those remains belonging to you?"  
Tony shot a measuring glance in Steve's direction, and then took a deep breath.  
"Because my cousin had as much reason to take his revenge on the old man as the rest of us."  
"His loyal soldier?" Steve's laughter at the idea was mocking.

"EJ was in a hurry to get back here tonight," explained Tony, "to speak to me _before_ I got to Baker. Once he found out the doctor was on Stefano payroll, _and_ Victor's, he realized the possibility existed that Baker could have tested Sydney's DNA and therefore knew too much, and he was right. In fact, more than EJ is aware of, I suspect. Certainly more than I was aware of until tonight. Andre wasn't merely Stefano's soldier all these years." Tony stopped a moment and then, looking exhausted suddenly, sighed. "I could never understand why the old bastard kept him alive after he murdered Renee but now, it makes sense because you see, biologically, they're father and son."

For a moment, their eyes locked.

"All those years he was loyal but never trusted," Steve murmured as the implications began to sink in.  
"Or acknowledged."  
"Or chosen as the heir apparent. That ended up being _your_ son and his children…"  
"Instead, yes."  
"And," said Steve with a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach, "if he tortured Benji to the point where he learned about your other son, he would have seen through the charade Stefano was playing."  
"Precisely."  
"Man, you people are twisted."  
Only a ghost of a smile played on Tony's lips at the comment. "I hear you worked for Kiriakis once upon a time so I'd imagine you're quite familiar with the concept."  
Steve didn't like the reminder, the second in only the last hour or so and he glared at the other man. "Victor is dirty yeah but he doesn't compare to Stefano when it comes to being sick and twisted."  
"No?" Tony's thin smile looked more pained than cynical now. "Trying to murder one's own son over a woman isn't something I can accuse Stefano of."

* * *

30 minutes later

He'd promised Anna to come back as soon as he was done but he didn't feel done yet. He had too many questions. Everyone involved in this mess was lying…to themselves, to each other and just what the hell kind of karma had he managed to bring down on himself in this life or another to end up with a child related to Victor Kiriakis? Course, perhaps the karma in question was Victor's but still, he had to agree with Johnson's assessment in general. It was just too damn twisted.

_Bella._

That wasn't any bloody coincidence, he could bet on that, which meant she'd been fifteen at the time, sixteen tops. And of course, she'd lied about it.

Being the fool, he'd been perfectly willing to ignore his nagging doubts in exchange for a bit of pleasant company at a party he had no desire to attend in the first place so while blaming Stefano for creating the disaster was cathartic, it seemed there was plenty of blame to go around seeing as he'd been the one responsible for getting her pregnant.

But, given the opportunity, he would have raised the boy. Nothing _he'd_ done that night or afterwards had prevented that.

And it wasn't a night he regretted…

_"So they were brothers?" Waiting for the bartender, she stood next to him, staring at the portraits in their place of honor.  
"That is the way the story goes, and you see," beside her, he leaned one elbow on the bar and pointed, "the one on the left…that was Lucio. He was the elder, and…"  
"How can you tell? They look the same to me."  
Tony let his glance travel back to her eyes and found her assessing the image of the long dead nobleman almost critically. Again he pointed. "Lucio is the one wearing the family ring."  
"Oh, of course."  
"And parts of the story told to me suggest the artist took a bit of license to make it appear they resembled each other more than was perhaps the case."  
"So, a physical likeness to mirror that of their temperament," she guessed rather shrewdly he thought.  
"Possibly, or the similarity of their fate."  
"Which was?"  
"Well, other than the five centuries of purgatory they've spent in this place?" He shrugged. "A woman, of course."  
"And where is her portrait?"  
A smile flashed across his face and he leaned closer and lowered his voice, "I must admit, I suspect our hostess of imagining herself the object of their desire and once you meet her husband, you'll understand why."  
Getting into the spirit of the proceedings, Bella whispered back, "Oh? Is he old?"  
Tony shook his head. "Dull."  
"Ah," she countered, "but our hostess is practical at least as he's quite wealthy."  
"Yes, well being a crook doesn't necessarily require talent," he pointed out to her.  
"Or flare for conversation?"  
"Exactly."  
She turned her eyes on him now. "And how well do you know the lady?"_

_It was difficult for the cynic in him to take the question at face value, and yet, it was uttered with such frankness.  
"I'm afraid my knowledge of her is strictly empirical," he replied carefully. "I've had to deal with her husband, so I know she's patient and unappreciated, with otherwise impeccable taste and…" he glanced back at the portraits, "I think, a sense of adventure."  
"And you find that attractive."  
The smile playing on his lips felt self-conscious all of sudden. "Mystery is always enticing…"_


	54. Chapter FiftyFour

_Tuscany, mid 1970s, New Year's Eve_

_"So when do I get to hear the rest of the story?"_

_Bella moved cautiously to begin with but Tony soon discovered her objections to the dance floor had more to do with the number of strangers in the room, many watching with a critical eye than any lack of expertise. She'd had lessons, private ones he suspected. Once in his arms and focused on the beat, she forgot about the rest of the elegantly costumed crowd though not the set of portraits or the intrigue they represented._

_"You keep this up and I'm going to think you a closet romantic," he teased.  
She eyed him curiously, thinking he was serious perhaps. "Certainly not. I make no secret of the fact I'm hopelessly sentimental."_

_The tune they danced to was smooth, with a slow but complicated rhythm and as she relaxed into the feel of the music, the distance she'd kept between them gradually diminished until she was pressed up against him, or more accurately, the multiple layers of fabric she was wearing. Still, she smelled divine. And in her eyes, beneath the sparkle of excitement was a depth that spoke of an inquisitive mind and just a hint of melancholy._

_"This is a story," he nodded towards the portraits as they came into view again, "without a happy ending."  
"So were The Iliad, and Romeo and Juliet. It hardly made them less romantic."  
"You found The Iliad romantic?" he asked, unable to hide his amusement and she grinned a bit sheepishly this time.  
"I admit that I sobbed at Hector's death."  
Taking the hand he'd held firmly to guide her around the dance floor, he lifted it up to his lips for a kiss.  
"What was that for?"  
"Surprising me. Usually it's Achilles and his fate the girls weep over," he told her with half a smile. "And if not him, then Patroclus."  
But he hadn't finished speaking before she was rolling her eyes at him. "Achilles was not tragic. He spent half of the story pouting like a child and the other half taking revenge for something that was completely his fault in the first place."  
"Ah, but it is our flaws that lead us to tragic ends."_

_He wasn't sure if it was what he'd said, or the way he'd said it but all of the sudden, she was gazing at him, searching his eyes though for what, he had no idea and instead of explaining herself, she asked instead, "Is that what happened to Lucio and his brother?"  
"You have quite a singular mind, don't you?"  
"My father's term isn't so flattering," she sighed. "He says I'm pig headed."_

_He was tempted to tell her why her father behaved as he did, but only for an instant before coming to his senses. It hardly mattered. And in this instance, age and experience had better uses.. "I am not your father," he reminded her gently.  
She lowered her eyes demurely at the implication but at the same time, wore an impish grin. "In that case," she said, sliding her hand around his neck, "how about you quit avoiding the subject and answer my question."  
"The ghost story?"  
"Yes please."  
Leaning closer he said, "As you wish. " His lips hovered barely an inch from hers, "but don't say I didn't warn you."  
He got the impression she assumed he was going to kiss her and though tantalizing, he held back.  
"So, the brothers Portinari..."  
The song they'd been dancing to ended but another, with a more upbeat tempo began and without warning, he spun her around and dipped her backwards._

_"Once upon a time," he whispered, lifting her upright again by the hand and then pulling her closer, "back when the crooks that ruled Tuscany were the de Medici, the eldest, and least responsible of the Portinari brothers was sent with his father's blessing to France, an officer attached to Catherine de Medici's escort at her betrothal. The length of time he spent there is unknown but upon returning, he brought back with him a bride, a lady who by all accounts was extravagantly beautiful, much more so than the future queen of France and every bit as devious…"_

* * *

Basement in the Kiriakis Mansion

_And when you lost her you really didn't know how to handle it._

Nicole had retreated to the doorway of the room where Victor had locked up his grandson a few hours earlier.

She felt like they'd lived through this already…her stuck in some wretched situation only partially of her own making, desperately in love someone who looked on her as damaged goods…and Brady, wanting to believe in her but not willing to take that leap of faith unless he was high or maybe the allure had been nothing more than escaping a woman incapable of sharing the life he craved.

And this hadn't ended well the last time either.

"I was scared, Brady," she told him, knowing that wasn't the entire truth but unable to put the rest of it into words.  
"Of losing EJ…"  
"It wasn't that simple and yes damn it, I like him but it wasn't a situation I dreamed up for god's sake.  
"We're not talking about Victor," he told her stubbornly, "this is about you, and EJ and Sami's baby."  
"No, we were talking about _my_ baby and to tell you the truth, I'm not convinced the miscarriage had anything to do with _nature taking its course."_  
"Nicole…" he warned.  
"Oh come on Brady. Victor made a deal with Stefano that involved me getting in-between EJ and Sami and then marrying him and you think they didn't have their own ends in mind? You can bet neither pictured me the mother of the next DiMera heir."

Brady was silent at first, for an increasingly awkward minute but then he shook his head. "No matter who is responsible, what you did amounted to kidnapping. You didn't do that for me, or Sydney."

She knew where this was heading and a tiny part of her heart leap at the idea he was jealous but the rest of her, especially her head rebelled. How dare he point the finger at her. If not for _his_ grandfather, she wouldn't be in this mess. A relationship with EJ DiMera wasn't her idea and the very suggestion that she shouldn't have allowed herself to develop feelings for him because of Brady infuriated her beyond reason.

"So, _if_ I did it for EJ or better yet, to teach Sami a long, overdue lesson, I'm just a no-good whore like Victor says?"  
The adjective seemed to hit Brady like a slap in the face and he quickly looked away. "I didn't say that…"  
"Of course not. Mr. Black is a gentleman," she sneered. "Part of that obnoxious and exclusive club where speaking the truth is considered bad manners but there are plenty of prizes to be won for insinuating it. It's all in the description, right?"  
Despite his embarrassment, it was apparent her words angered him. "Calling me a hypocrite won't change the facts."  
"No?" Nicole rolled her eyes. "Tell me Brady, does that little speech go for everyone involved in this mess cause I'm hardly the only one who contributed to the spot Sydney is in right now and at least I can say I did it for the benefit of one of her parents. That wasn't Victor's motive, or Stefano's and I can promise, it wasn't Sami's either."  
But Brady's exasperation was getting the better of him now. "This is the DiMeras we're talking about, damn it. You know what becomes of the people who get close to them. Pretending otherwise makes you an even bigger hypocrite than me and where do you get off questioning Sami's motives?"  
"Easy," she snapped. "Her whole damn history. And since you weren't around, I can tell you, she had no qualms when it came to jumping into the sack with the guy she decided afterwards was some kind of monster. He's good enough for sex, even good enough to raise Johnny and Allie but when it came to Sydney, he was no better than Stefano."  
"But _her_ lies were told to protect Sydney from Stefano and the ones you told EJ did the exact opposite."  
"EJ doesn't look at his father that way," Nicole insisted.  
"Past tense."  
"What?"  
"EJ _didn't_ look at his father that way," Brady pointed out, "but I suspect that's about to change."  
"Why? Because he lost a brother who's only thought when he was dying was to tell EJ about Sydney so he could make him look a fool?"

Brady gazed at her for a moment. It was obvious he was debating what he wanted to say to her next, whether he should confide in her and she felt a second of doubt. She'd listened to that entire conversation back in the parking garage of Sami's apartment building. All of it, including Johnson and the Bradys' speculation about Tony. Not that she'd taken it seriously of course. The guy was dead…

"I'm curious how someone as shrewd as you've shown yourself to be can be so blind when it comes to EJ and his family."

Brady's comment yanked her back to the argument at hand. "Blind," she echoed, and instantly felt stupid.  
"How many months did you spend trying to con my grandfather when the two of you were married?"  
Nicole rolled her eyes. "From the minute I said, _I do_ since he was blackmailing me with a murder I didn't commit."  
"And yet you fell for everything that came out of Tony's mouth."

Nicole opened her mouth, all ready with a smart-ass remark when the implications of his comment sank in. "The guy's dead," she insisted, as though she were trying to convince herself as much as him, "and yeah, I know he invented some bullshit that bitch of wife of his could…"  
"You spoke to Anna?" he interrupted her and she rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, not that I'd describe the run-in we had as a conversation, exactly."  
"You mean, she'd already been the hospital and talked to her sister-in-law and Daniel…heard all about your behavior, I'd guess."  
Nicole glared at him now. "He threatened me. YOU heard him for god's sake, Brady."  
"Apparently not."  
For a second she stared, not comprehending what he'd said and he actually laughed. Loudly. Even when the echo died away, he was still shaking his head.  
"That family has kept Salem twisted up in knots for two decades and you didn't even consider the possibility any of them might pull a fast one behind your back."  
"Who," she scowled, "_Tony_?"  
She obviously didn't believe him.  
"What if I told you that he was in that chapel earlier this afternoon," said Brady, "watching EJ confront you."  
"I'd say its possible Victor drugged you. And anyway, I don't see what he has to do with this," she complained.  
"You don't want to see…"  
"And why the hell would I? He behaved like a first class jerk to me."  
"You're missing the point."  
"What? That I should of just rolled over and let him paint a W on my chest so he could prove to his father he wasn't a pushover?"  
"The man spent twenty years banished to an island. He hated his father's guts."  
"So?"  
"So, it either wasn't Tony, or his game was to stick it to the old man," explained Brady, rather impatiently now, "and he'd already plenty of warning about which side you were on."  
"Yeah, Sydney's."  
But Brady wasn't buying it. "More like keeping EJ beholden to Stefano."

Nicole squirmed and then quickly folded her arms across her chest. "It wasn't like that," she told him firmly. "All everyone else cared about was trying to change him, and Sami most of all. God, she did nothing but harp continually about how he ought to distance himself from his father and be a better person and all that bullshit and I could see how much it was killing him. I just wanted him to be happy."  
"Like the rest of his siblings…the ones who are dead or locked up or worse, take after Stefano?"  
"Thanks, but I heard that lecture once today, from my thankfully not to be, future sister-in-law and I'm sick of it. My father was a monster too."  
"All the more reason not to encourage the relationship."  
"BRADY."  
"Its actions that count, darling and if after our screw-ups we don't learn that simple truth, the merry-go-round you're stuck on will keep _right_ on going."  
"I didn't ask to be here."  
"Okay, but you can _still_ make your own choices."  
"Oh yeah, and end up ten feet under."  
Brady shook his head. "You're much to clever for that and the shenanigans you've been so busy pulling over the last few months prove it beyond any reasonable doubt."  
"Except," she countered, pointing at him, "according to you, for all the wrong reasons."  
He eyed her a moment and then glanced down. "Not wrong. But I know the lengths you'll go to when you want something…or someone."  
"But it wasn't EJ. Don't you see, it wasn't about wanting him. It was Sydney…"  
"Eventually perhaps, but not the night you switched babies so you could have Sami's child. If this was about you wanting children of your own, you had Mia's. Your actions that night had only one motive, Nicole."  
"You're wrong…"

Their argument had grown louder at the end, drowning out the sound of footsteps or anything else and the sound of Philip's voice interrupting them made Nicole jerk around and bump her head on the door jam. "OW!"

"Nice seeing someone in this household doesn't care about being discreet."  
"Philip." Her heart was pounding in her chest as she turned to see him lean his shoulder against the wall across from her. "What the hell are you doing down here?"  
He cocked an eyebrow, first at her and then his nephew who was still sitting on the bed inside the room. "I've come to rescue him," he said with a nod of his head.  
"Nicole beat you to it," Brady told him dryly.  
Again he glanced from one to the other, more amused this time. "Alright, then I'm here to suggest both of you shut up before you alert everyone in the house what you're up to…whatever the hell that happens to be since it hardly resembles a rescue attempt."  
"You mean someone like Victor?" smiled Nicole sweetly. "Since you're here now, that should take you all of a minute."  
"Don't tempt me," he growled, looking down at his feet as though suddenly wanting to avoid eye contact with her.  
"You're going to lie to Victor…for _me?_"  
"Now you're just being idiotic."

Nicole glanced over curiously at Brady who shrugged and gingerly climbed off the bed to join them in the doorway.  
"Well, if you're here to help," he said to Philip who still had his head down,  
"we'd appreciate you fixing the monitor in here until we're off the grounds at least, preferably for a few hours after that."

"You don't have to go with her." The younger man faced Brady now, ignoring Nicole as though she wasn't even standing a foot away and Brady's eyes widened at the implication.  
"Granddad…"  
"I know what Victor did."  
"No, I don't think you do know what he's been up to these last few months."  
"He cares about his family, Brady. He cares about you."  
"Is that how you'd feel if you woke up in here?" Brady hadn't meant to take his frustrations out on Philip but hearing the younger man stick up for Victor at the moment pushed all the usual buttons. "I mean, maybe I'm just overreacting and if you were in my shoes, you'd be thanking him for saving you from the wrong woman but that's not exactly how I recall it working last time around."  
He was glaring coldly by the time he was done and instantly Philip bristled. "This situation is completely different. It's not about Chloe any more and given that you insist on hanging out with a woman who tried to kill Victor, what you do you expect him to do?"  
"To begin with, stop behaving like a hypocrite."  
"Wanting to keep us safe makes Victor a hypocrite?"  
"You know that's not what I what I meant."

Philip turned his eyes to Nicole for a moment. They'd darkened considerably. She'd kept quiet so far, well aware that in reality, the argument between them had little to do with her, and besides, however upset Philip might be with Brady, he still owed her since she'd cleared him of Tony's death at the hospital. He might pretend otherwise, but Philip wasn't his father. Not yet, at least.

That meant he wouldn't let Victor get his hands on her. Using her to stick it to Brady though was an entirely different matter and he'd heard the argument she was having with Brady before he interrupted…the one about EJ.

Still, the last thing she was expecting was what came out of his mouth next.

"Have you been helping EJ keep this a secret from all of us?"  
"Keeping what a secret?"  
"His mother," snapped Philip impatiently, certain she was lying.  
Confused, Nicole stared and shook her head. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."  
"Just the way you had no idea whose Sydney's mother really was," he snorted. "Yeah, I know."  
Obviously something was up but she didn't know what he was expecting out of her. "EJ never talked about his mother."  
"And you, being the inquisitive creature you are, never asked."  
"No, I didn't. I had no reason to ask…"  
"What about when Baker told you?"  
"Come on Philip," interrupted Brady finally, "just leave her be and spit it out, whatever the hell it is."  
"I'll never understand how you could dump Chloe for this murdering…"

That was too much for Brady after the night he'd had and within seconds, he'd pinned Philip against the door jam, his arm pressed to his throat. "My marriage is none of your damn business," he hissed furiously, "and neither is my relationship with Nicole."  
"She's lied to you about EJ."  
"You keep saying that but you haven't explained…"  
"His mother was Isabella too."

Instead of letting go and stepping away, Brady's arm pressed harder, exerting more pressure on Philip's windpipe. "I swear," Philip managed to whisper hoarsely, "Baker told Victor earlier tonight…that's why Father brought Sydney here, so he could protect her."

"EJ? But that's crazy."

Behind Brady, Nicole had to agree. And even if it was true, she didn't believe for an instant that EJ had known…but Stefano did. And Baker. Unless it was all a trick Stefano was playing on Victor.

"And you knew?"  
Suddenly, Brady was in front of her, demanding an answer and Nicole felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. If he refused to believe her, or understand the pressure she'd been under when it came to Sydney, he was never going to believe that Baker hadn't shared this secret with her too. She shook her head.

But the pain and betrayal in his eyes continued to burn, unwavering and without a doubt that she was lying to him.


	55. Chapter FiftyFive

_Tuscany, mid 1970s, New Year's Eve_

_Once Bella realized the story was going to take longer than a couple of songs, she proposed he tell her over supper, an idea he was happy to indulge, provided they could take the food somewhere other than the main dining hall._

_And she agreed._

_Thirty minutes later, reclining on a large woolly rug in front of a roaring fire in the library which was deserted other than the two of them, they shared a platter piled with specialties concocted by their hostess along with a bottle of champagne...something Bella drank sparingly at first but with increasing relish as it grew later, and the ghost story more tragic._

_"So, where was I?" he asked, handing her a glass brimming to the top that tickled her nose. Wrinkling it, she told him,  
"Lucio's father demanding his marriage be annulled."  
"Ah yes..."  
"But you didn't explain why."  
Tony's smile was cynical. "Status. Her people were unsuitable. Not bankers or merchants whose ties would give the Portinari family any sort of leverage in France."  
"So, Lucio's responsibility, first and foremost in a marriage was to broker himself. For his family's sake of course."  
"You didn't object to the idea of our hostess doing precisely the same thing," came Tony's reply as he finished his first glass of champagne and picked at the section of fruit on the platter while across from him Bella had already demolished both pieces of tiramisu without a bite of pasta or any of the other main dishes.  
"I didn't mean...well, it's all rather grubby when you put it that way, as though she were checking bank balances before choosing a husband. It sounds cheap."  
"To some yes, though a time honored way to build a power base centuries before Rome was founded."  
"I suppose." The admission was tentative at best and after a moment of sipping her champagne in silent thought, she glanced up. "The thing is, it's never the same. If a man marries for money, he's helping his family but if a woman, such as Lucio's wife does the same, she's called a..." Hesitating, her cheeks colored a furious if enchanting shade of pink, "well, you know."  
Nodding, Tony poured himself more champagne and topped off her glass. "True enough."_

_"So, did Lucio's father get his way?" she asked quickly in hopes of covering her embarrassment.  
"Of course. He sent her packing back to France in the company of his younger, more level-headed son but by then it was already too late. She was pregnant and her family was appalled."  
"But powerless."  
It came out midway between a question and a statement and Tony, busy cutting himself a piece of veal shook his head. "Not entirely as it turned out. The girl had an older sister, also ravishing and wed to some magistrate or lord. He convinced, though some say bribed the local bishop into advocating that the Portinari's were responsible for her honor, so the young man was, ah...persuaded to do the right thing and marry her."_

_Across from him, Bella set her glass of champagne next to the platter and turned to gaze into the fire. "Oh." That seemed more of a blow to her illusions than the previous less than romantic view of marriage. "A cruel irony for both of them, wasn't it?"  
"Well, there is another theory I've heard bandied around, claiming the marriage was a clever manipulation and that the child wasn't Lucio's at all."  
"I don't under..." But then suddenly, before she could form the words, Bella's eyes widened. "You mean she seduced him?"  
Tony shrugged. "Possibly, or it could have been the other way around. It was a long journey to France. Not only that but by the time the couple made it back to Tuscany, there was already a second child and the elder Portinari didn't have influence on such a scale, so no annulment the second time around."  
The look on her face now was one of obvious distaste. "When you said earlier there was no happy ending, you weren't kidding." And she shook her head. "The whole affair sounds utterly disgusting."  
"There is more to it, but truthfully, I find it a lesson...a rather harrowing one to be sure in the power of emotions."  
His choice of words baffled her. "You mean love?"  
"Yes, and all the rest of what it can generate."  
Bella looked at him and then leaned back against the overstuffed chair just behind her. "I don't see where love comes into any of what you've told me so far, except for Lucio marrying her in the first place."  
"It's not simply a matter of love and honor though," said Tony carefully, "but of promises...the ones that are sworn whether in public or private."  
With a frown, she finished off her second glass of champagne and reached for the bottle herself this time. "I don't understand. It sounds like you're talking about honor to me."_

_"And when does keeping a promise cross the line beyond what society considers honorable?"  
He could see that idea made her uncomfortable. "What are you saying exactly?"  
Tony lifted his glass to take a sip and gazed at her over the top of it. "Only that love and honor don't fit together all that easily since one is about duty and the other is something else entirely."_

_She was only partially focused on him as she listened and when he finished, murmured something he couldn't quite hear.  
"Yes?"  
"Oh, I just said, when love is not madness, it is not love."  
Surprised, he gazed back at her. "de la Barca." And the corner of his mouth twitched with the ghost of a smile. "I must say, I'm impressed."  
"Who?"  
"He was a Spanish playwright," said Tony raising his glass to her. "And priest."  
For an instant, the irony made her smile but her look grew pensive again and he couldn't help but ask,  
"Where did you hear the phrase?"  
Bella glanced up a bit self-consciously. "My sister," she told him. "It was in a letter she received from my mother, written shortly before her death."_

_The admission struck Tony as a piece of the puzzle that fit perfectly into the young woman's personality. Bella was searching. He was certain of that but what she sought remained illusive._

_"I'm sorry," he said.  
"I don't remember her," she admitted. "I'm afraid I was very young and yet it was so odd."  
"Her death?"  
"No, no. The letter, but never mind. You were making a point I believe that love and honor are to some degree exclusive and I...well, I never thought about it that way before."  
"Or how dangerous a promise can be?"  
"Not in the situation you've described. She married both brothers and had a child by at least one if not both of them and if she loved Lucio, how could she cause him that kind of pain? Even more so if she deliberately seduced his brother."_

_But Tony wasn't impressed by her logic. "How could Lucio allow her to be humiliated by his father, if he loved her enough to defy his obligations?"  
Bella sat quietly, not quite certain she objected to what he was saying but not liking it either.  
"As you said a moment ago," he said, though a bit more gently now, "love is madness and subscribing conventional rules to how the game is played usually doesn't work."_

_There was something adorable about the way she chewed on her bottom lip, as though trying to decide if he was messing with her but finally she picked up her glass and once she'd finished what was in it, said, "Okay, then tell me the rest."_

_Tony beamed a smile in return. He had to admit he was enjoying the young lady's company to an extent that was liable to get him into trouble and even more surprisingly, he didn't care. Beneath that demur charm, she had guts._

* * *

Sami's Townhouse

"She's an adorable creature."

Turning around where she stood at the front door, Sami leaned back and admired the view. EJ had taken off his coat, jacket and tie, and rolled up his sleeves above his elbows so that the silk stretched tight over his biceps. No man should be allowed to look that sexy while holding a baby, she decided. It made responsibilities seem frivolous and altogether inconsequential.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to break the spell.  
"Introducing myself," he told her, sounding rather glib about the whole situation.  
"And are you expecting her," she teased, "to return the favor?"  
"Considering how much she looks like you, I wouldn't be surprised if she opened those big blue eyes and winked at me."  
Sami's own eyes grew a little wider. "Like me?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Now I _know_ you're pulling my leg."  
EJ shook his head, confused. "So, let me get this straight. You observed no resemblance between the three of us but still brought her home thinking she was ours."  
"I didn't say that -"  
"Yes you did and I'd like to know too how Baker managed to find a baby that isn't related to us, all the while she looks like you and a few DiMeras as well.

The mention of Baker's name immediately brought back all of Sami's misgivings. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

When they'd walked into the apartment not even ten minutes earlier, she'd felt light-headed and giddy. That was a first for her. She couldn't remember ever experiencing such a feeling in her life and wondered if it was possible she'd been drugged or something. She smiled at the thought. Of course she was high after that kiss, not to mention the last few hours and the way her life had been tipped completely upside down. Thinking about it again made her sigh.

EJ loved her ... wanted her, warts and all. Especially the warts.

And he trusted her enough to open up his own Pandora's box to her inspection.

The two of them must be crazy.

"It doesn't really matter who she looks like…"  
"You're joking, right?"  
"No ..."  
"You know Samantha, I could swear the woman lecturing me in the elevator about an hour ago on the finer points of my cousin's thoroughly bizarre personality looked exactly like the one standing in front of me now."  
The implication of what he was saying washed over her gradually, leaving a sour taste behind and nervously, she fiddled with the door handle. "If Andre found Baker and brought him here, then yeah, it's possible he's the one who made sure I ended up with Grace."

EJ nodded in agreement but waited silently for her to put the rest of it together.

Problem was she didn't want to. She looked over at Grace, snuggled against EJ's chest...content and peaceful...oblivious to what was going on around her some sixth sense told Sami that it would be better to keep it that way. Andre was dead for good this time, right? So what if he'd been instrumental in finding Nicole her baby mama. The fact was, Grace was hers now and Sami had grown attached to her and whoever the child's biological mother happened to be, she'd relinquished her parental rights. She didn't want her and neither did Nicole and that was the bottom line.

Besides, the kid was barely a couple of months old and at that age, she was liable to look like practically anyone, Sami thought stubbornly, pushing to the back of her mind the numerous occasions she'd caught herself seeing a resemblance to her mother or Belle, or even more suspicious, Belle and Shawn's little girl. That was merely her imagination getting the best of her obviously.

"Samantha."  
"Hmm?"  
"Look at me."  
Sami pulled her eyes from Grace and met EJ's intense gaze. "What?"  
The intensity softened a bit. "I don't want to see you hurt."  
"That's not going to happen," she said, trying to brush off his concern.  
"You love her as much now as you did a few hours ago when you believed she was your own daughter and I saw the depth of Will's affection. He wasn't happy at all with handing her over to me."  
Sami shrugged. "He was just upset because..."  
"You wanted him to leave."  
"No. But he brought his friend over here and he ought to take her home. Its late."  
"You're avoiding the problem."  
"And why do we have to deal with it right this second?" she snapped at him irritably. "I'm tired and I'm worried about Sydney, _and_ you, and what the hell is going to happen when your...when Stefano wakes up."

Busy releasing her frustrations, she didn't notice the unease that settled across EJ's face until she'd finished and a tense, clammy silence blanketed the room.

"I didn't mean..." she began but stopped almost at once.

He wasn't looking at her any longer, or even at Grace. Suddenly he was somewhere else and what he was remembering pained him, so much that Sami caught to glimpse of a tear rolling down his cheek. Instinctively, she took a step towards him and in alarm he backed away.

The way he stared through her made Sami's stomach twist in a knot. "EJ..."  
"You stay away from him," he hissed at her suddenly. "I heard the way he screamed when you picked him up and you're never going to touch him again. I'm going to tell Papa what you've been doing." His voice had grown rough with an edge of panic that set her heart racing with fear, especially after another few seconds when the hatred in his eyes intensified. "And once he finds out, he'll make you leave...cut you off without a cent...you'll be nothing to him."

Dear god, he thought she was Andre. What the hell had the bastard done to him all those years ago?

"EJ, he's dead." It took all the self-control she could muster to keep her voice steady. "Andre is dead."  
But he just shook his head, backing up again, this time in the direction of the kitchen. "That's not going to work this time and all your excuses won't explain away the way he reacts when you're around him."

Sami's first instinct was to try and snap him of the state he was in but that hadn't worked so well back at the mansion. And he was still holding Grace.  
In fact, he was shielding her with his arms as though someone were about to rip the baby away from him and real or not, his fear was backed up by his size which gave him a considerable advantage. She'd have to talk him out of this...or maybe if he were able to remember what happened...if she simply let his memories take their own course, the problem would be solved.

Normally an idea as naive as this one would have given Sami a good laugh but at the moment, she wasn't thinking clearly. The sensation of EJ's fingers squeezing her neck was altogether too vivid along with the way he looked at her as though she didn't exist.

And all because of that stupid conversation with Baker.

Why hadn't she insisted they go home immediately when he told her that Baker was upstairs, or thrown a tantrum or something. _Fine time you picked to start behaving yourself._

"I told you to leave."  
The tone of EJ's voice had more of a growl to it as he fumbled opening one of the drawers and he fished around inside until finally grabbing hold of what turned out to be a butcher knife, more than half a foot long. Immediately, he brandished it directly at her.

Sami couldn't believe what she was seeing at first. She couldn't wrap her mind how quickly the situation had spun out of control or the position she was in. He wouldn't really do anything to hurt her...but then he took a step towards her with the knife out in front of him, threatening.  
"You try and touch him again, and you'll end up with this in your gut, and that's a promise."  
"EJ..."  
He took another quick step in her direction and Sami froze. Sick with apprehension, she faced him and tried to hold his gaze but his dark eyes blazed at her with hatred so thick it was primal and what he'd said to her back at the mansion as he tried to remember his past echoed in her head...

_...there's a crib and blood...everywhere. The floor, the walls, on the blankets lying in the crib...and, oh god...it's all over me..._


	56. Chapter FiftySix

**A/N:** I'll be posting updates every other day or so as the story is reaching a head and I'd like to keep the momentum going. The updates will be shorter and things are going to get dark but I hope you stick with me. The payoff is coming...

* * *

Sami's Townhouse

EJ knew he couldn't afford to take his eyes off the man in front of him, not for an instant, or think about what might happen if he did. This was his brother's life on the line. And it was his fault. Over the previous week he'd realized his cousin was conjuring up new ways to torture him and it had gone way beyond the sadistic ploys Andre had been so fond of in the past. Whatever he'd done this time, Patrick was absolutely terrified of him.

In fact, the baby, who'd been content and sleeping soundly a moment ago was screaming bloody murder.

The man took a step towards them and EJ willed his hand to keep the knife steady. "You take on more step Andre and I'll..."  
"Use that on me? I don't believe you could do that EJ."  
He grit his teeth. "Testing that theory would be a mistake on your part, believe me."  
Andre backed away a step or two.  
"I want you out of here," EJ insisted when he saw Andre meant to go no further.  
The man shook his head. "I can't do that. You're delusional..."  
"I'm not the one who's sick here," hissed EJ furiously, "the one who would torment a baby and when Father hears, he's going to dump your ass in the gutter where it belongs."

An echo of sadistic laughter rang in EJ's ears but the man in front of him was standing so still. And he was staring at the baby. Something in the way those dark eyes were fixated on Patrick sent a chill shooting down EJ's spine. The man was insane. He was literally capable of anything, convinced he wouldn't get caught or worse, didn't give a damn.

_Don't panic._ EJ tried to breath normally but that was proving to be almost impossible. _Panicking will get us both killed._

He knew Patrick's nursery was back along the hallway and inside there was a phone kept specifically for emergencies. All he had to do was get there, slip inside and lock the door...and somehow keep Andre out until help arrived. Problem was those eyes were telling him he hadn't a chance in hell of pulling it off.

Despising his cousin didn't make EJ foolish enough to underestimate him because when it came to manipulating people and confusing them, there was no one able to worm his way into someone's mind the way Andre could, or twist reality to suit his own purposes. He could make it all seem so rational. Then you blinked. Suddenly there you were, left in the ruins with only the echo of his laughter in your head as proof of his treachery.

"EJ. please...you've got to listen to me."

He could feel his heart begin to pound even harder which the baby sensed immediately. The screams that seemed so loud before hurt his ears now. Carefully, he cradled the boy doing his best to reassure him as he took a tentative step backwards, and then another in the direction of the unseen hallway.

Sami stood, watching him helplessly. The knife was still in his hand...between her and Grace and she had no clue how to reach him. And for the first time in years, she wished her mother would come through the door.

_Christ, Sami. What the hell are you thinking? She hates his guts. She'd probably just pick up a gun and shoot him._

But the panic welling up inside of her was like a poison. It couldn't end this way, it just couldn't, not after she'd finally opened up and been honest with him, and with herself, and besides she was Sami Brady. There was no one in this town so capable of ignoring the obvious or steadfastly refusing to accept that the only outcome would be the one where she'd lose.

If ever such stubbornness would come in handy, it was _right now._


	57. Chapter FiftySeven

Kiriakis Mansion, Living room

The phone interrupted the argument Caroline had roped Victor into, and just in time too as he felt it was only a matter of moments until he completely lost his temper with her.

"What?" he snapped at Henderson on the other end of the line.

Caroline couldn't hear what the butler said to Victor but had no problem guessing when his face turned an angry red. She flinched when he slammed the phone down and his glare spoke volumes.  
"Is there a problem?" she inquired.  
He moved closer, the menace in his demeanor impossible to miss but Caroline had dealt with Victor's temper too often to back down. That would be a colossal mistake.  
"You deliberately kept me here talking about the past so that Bo could search this house."  
He didn't raise his voice but still the words felt hard as stones hurled at her.  
"My great-granddaughter belongs with her parents," said Caroline, sternly.  
"She is my great-granddaughter too Caroline and she belongs where she can be protected from the beast who lied to all of us and stole my grandson. Probably brainwashed him as well."  
"No doubt, though at least you'll get the chance to know him. Something his father was deprived of tonight."

Her reminder about the events on the pier earlier that day seemed to have an effect on him, at least momentarily. In fact, he almost looked embarrassed but it passed too quickly for Caroline.  
"There is nothing I can do for Tony," came Victor's reply, "except keep his granddaughter safe from Stefano, who by the way, is the one ultimately responsible for what happened today. If he were still alive, _that_ would be Tony's priority."  
Caroline felt old suddenly, or maybe she was just tired of this argument going around in circles. "You never did know Tony particularly well."  
"It doesn't matter. Sydney DiMera is going to remain in _this_ house," he stated in a way that reminded her how stubborn he could be, and how much like Stefano.  
"If you insist on that, you'll be forcing Bo's hand."  
"And that sounds like a threat, Caroline."  
She shook her head. "No, of course it's not. But Bo will do what he believes is right and if you push him, he's liable to take a most unpleasant step which in all likelihood could land you in a jail cell for the remainder of the night."

"Bo would do better to remember that I'm not the villain here…"  
"Well, you're _sounding_ like Stefano, as though this child were your property instead of a human being, stolen from _her_ mother and consequently, I wouldn't like hearing you had anything to do with that."  
She could tell he was practically seething inside. "Caroline, I promise you, if you care about our son, you do not want him digging around or exposing publically my connections to Stefano. It was years ago and after what happened today, it could blow up into a war that will endanger our families."  
"Now you're sounding like Shawn did about Colleen…"  
"No, this is different," he bit out and she could see he was being deadly serious. "Stefano doesn't _know_. He suspects, yes but if he ever learns the whole truth about my connection to Enrico, none of our children will be safe."  
Caroline stared at him, trying to figure out if he were lying to her or just to himself. "And what makes you so certain he doesn't know?" she asked, unable to hold the question inside any longer.  
"Because I've seen what he does to the people who betray him, and so," came his reminder, "have you."  
The gleam in Caroline's eye was still doubtful. "What I've seen him do repeatedly over the years is exact an eye for an eye. And if he believes you had anything to do with the fact that Tony ended up Enrico's son instead of his…"  
"That's not what I meant," he broke in.  
"I know."  
It took him a minute but finally Victor nodded. "Okay, you may be right but even if that were true, what happened between Enrico and Daphne isn't entirely the reason he was murdered and…" he stopped so abruptly it was obvious he'd almost let the cat out of the bag.  
"And?"  
"It doesn't matter. I won't allow meaningless events that happened years ago to destroy the future I worked so hard to build."

"Meaningless," repeated Caroline slowly, and then, "EJ may not see it that way," she pointed out. "And I don't understand why you'd want to hide from him the fact you were his grandfather's friend and partner."

He didn't respond at all this time, which left Caroline frowning.

To himself, he could admit he shared her sentiments. Any chance he had getting through to EJ, especially after Tony's death would require an edge to counter Stefano's influence except using Enrico and all the rest of it was risky.

If the truth came out, or EJ guessed as Tony had so many years ago, the repercussions would be devastating.


	58. Chapter FiftyEight

Tuscany, mid 1970s, New Year's Eve

_Bella had quit with the pretense that she meant to consume anything other than the sweets left on the platter, and champagne. The second bottle was practically gone already._

_"You mean, all of them lived in this house? Together?" The idea clearly shocked her.  
"As you might have noticed, there are several wings available."  
"I know but…well, no wonder they ended up killing each other."  
Tony couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out, partially because of the image her words conjured up in his mind and partially at her expression. "No doubt the servants had a constant source of gossip to amuse themselves and everyone else in town."  
When this story began, such a comment would have caused her annoyance but either the champagne or her companion's humor was having an effect on her because she grinned at him. "They were probably quite popular at the local taverns."_

_"And it went on for a number of years," said Tony, picking up the story again, "until Lucio's father, who spent his final years keeping them all in line, was carried off in some outbreak of the plague."  
Bella's grin widened and she nodded as though satisfied.  
"I thought you might like that part," he joked, and lifted his glass to hers.  
"Of course," she told him, and after matching his toast, drank what was left in her glass and reached for the bottle to pour herself more. "Irony of that sort is simply too delicious."  
"No sympathy for the older generation, eh?"  
"I didn't say that," she objected immediately, "but in this case, it appears more in the service of greed than wisdom or experience."  
"The prevailing wisdom in that department is nearly always on the side of greed," he told her. "Believe me, I have a perfect example of it at home. Love, in my father's opinion is unpredictable and dangerous and more often than not, an illusion whereas money is tangible and…"  
"Safe," came her suggestion when he paused.  
Across from her, he mused silently for a moment and then, "Rather less complicated, shall we say."  
"God, how depressing."  
His earlier smirk having melted away, just the ghost of a sad smile playing along Tony's lips. "Acquiring money doesn't require baring your heart and soul. Or accepting the truth of the situation…that once you've given your heart to another, it is theirs to nurture or destroy."_

_A shadow drifted through Bella's gaze as she listened. "But that's not the tragedy of it," she said, "Is it?" Her eyes met his directly and instead of the frivolity and mischievous sparkle he'd already become partial to was something else, something that seemed to whisper of painful secrets. "Because we don't really get to choose."  
"Who to love?"  
Her nod was emphatic all of the sudden. "Exactly. The heart doesn't care about logic or…or compatibility."  
"Or happily ever after," he put in dryly.  
"That's the dream we're taught of course but…" she paused and after a moment shook her head. "Once it hits you, love twists everything you believed inside out…demands that you accept an utter stranger is in fact a part of you and can read your soul to a degree that's quite intimidating."_


	59. Chapter FiftyNine

Kiriakis grounds

"I still don't get why either of you are just accepting this story," grumbled Nicole, mostly to break the grim silence she'd put up with since they'd left the basement. Outside it was snowing again, lightly. Most of the flakes clung to the leaves and branches of the enormous oak and elm trees bordering the formal gardens but some flakes slipped through, drifting to melt in the uneven clumps of grass and weeds or stick in Brady's hair. He walked ahead, his back to her while Philip kept a step behind the two of them.  
"If Granddad wanted to make something up," said Brady, "especially something this crazy he'd hardly include Tony after what happened the pier today."  
"Come on, Tony and _your_ mother?"  
That silenced Brady momentarily and then he turned to look at her. "There are a lot of people in this town who will have an easier time accepting that than the fact I had an extra marital affair with you in Vienna."  
"And at the front of that line will be Victor," put in Philip.

Nicole glared from one to the other. She was sick of all the finger pointing and both men dumping their frustrations on her. She hadn't called Brady in Vienna. He'd called _her_. And Philip had some nerve calling her names after she stuck her neck out for him at the hospital. My god, she'd cleared him of murder and at no small risk to herself. Apparently it was a wasted effect and she ought to have stepped back and let Stefano crush him. "Victor opens his mouth and the two of you bow down, like practically everyone else in this town."

"You think I _like_ this?" demanded Brady. "You know what this makes EJ, right?"  
"Other than a liar, you mean."  
Those lovely eyes of his were suddenly ice cold. "Obviously the reason the two of you got along so well."  
"Brady, don't," she begged.  
The way he was looking at her made her feel even more miserable than she had since this wretched day began, worse even than facing EJ's disgust back at the convent.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, still angry but with more than a hint of raw pain in his voice that make her want to cry.  
"Because I didn't KNOW."  
"Baker…"  
"Only told me what he wanted me to know, or more to the point, what Victor wanted me to know."

"Are you accusing my father of setting this up?" interrupted Philip.  
"Not entirely," she began but Brady reached over to put his hand on her arm and faced Philip squarely.  
"Granddad made a deal with Stefano."  
Philip stared at the two of them with mistrust burning in his dark eyes and then exploded. "He'd never, EVER trust that man and how dare YOU of all people spread such a lie after what he did to clean up the mess you made in Austria."

"I don't know if Granddad was simply using Stefano to humiliate Nicole or if he had reason to believe Stefano was hiding something and I'm not expecting to get a straight answer out of him either after the stunt he just pulled but Uncle Bo…"  
"Bo believes the worst of Victor no matter what he does," shot back Philip in disgust.  
"Well, if he's so damn innocent, why didn't he call me and just explain the reason Sydney would be better off in this house with him?"  
"He wanted to protect her, and us…" began Philip but Brady's outrage drowned him out.  
"He had someone _drug_ me, Philip."

Both of them were glaring at each other again and looked ready to get physical so Nicole spoke up. "This is ridiculous. Brady was taking her to Sami and yeah, she sure as hell isn't my favorite person, but what possible harm could Sydney come to in the townhouse?"  
"Normally, I wouldn't dignify that," said Philip, "but I overheard Bo and Hope discussing Rafe Hernandez. In particular that he was shot to death."  
Nicole merely shrugged but he had the pleasure of seeing Brady grow pale at the news.  
"Stefano caught him?"  
"Apparently. I think Bo got Stephanie's dad to go over and check it out."  
"By himself?"

Philip glanced at each of them in turn and Nicole could swear the smile he was wearing as he looked her way was pretty self-satisfied. She didn't like it one bit.

"Hope had some other news too."  
Nicole didn't give a damn what Hope had to say and was just about to tell Philip that when he saved her the trouble.

"Tony isn't dead."  
"No," argued Nicole, "that's only speculation on Detective Brady's part." She could feel Brady's eyes on her but she ignored him. "All because Anna showed up and blew off her mouth to EJ."  
But Philip was shaking his head. "Bo got a phone call from Steve Johnson just before I came downstairs and would you care to guess who he found at the DiMera mansion, traipsing around in perfect health no less?"

Nicole gulped in a lungful of freezing cold air and turned white as a sheet.


	60. Chapter Sixty

DiMera Mansion, Living room.

Anna wanted to strangle someone. Anyone really. She even wished Andre were available and glared at the wooden box holding his ashes.

"This is all your damn fault, isn't it?"  
"Why does everyone in this family get their kicks out of talking to dead people?"

A rather grubby Steve strolled in the door from the kitchen and seeing him, Anna pounced.  
"You're all done? Where's Tony?"  
Impatiently, Steve shrugged. "Outside."  
"Then what are you doing back?"  
"Ah, well your husband didn't exactly appreciate my advice, or sparkling wit."  
"Advice." Anna had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "You expected Tony would be interested in that from one of Victor's former employees?"  
"You two are quite the pair," he grumbled.

To her credit, she did make a stab at looking apologetic though it had more to do with her fear that time was running out. She and Lexie had already checked the driveway when Lexie got a call to return to the hospital. EJ's car was gone. That meant he and Sami were back at the townhouse or on their way and the more Anna continued thinking about what she'd discovered in Andre's bag, she closer she got to panicking. She'd called the townhouse, EJ's cell, Sami's cell, all to no avail.

They were probably ignoring any calls other than what they were expecting from Bo and Hope since they'd promised to bring back Sydney but Anna had to talk to them. Something awful was about to happen. She'd been a part of this family too bloody long to ignore her instincts.

Fidgeting, she glanced quickly at the French doors willing her husband to walk through one of them but they stayed closed and empty of anything except the blackness outside.

_You promised to come right back, you...you selfish..._

"Anna?"  
"What?" she snapped, taking out her frustrations on the only person available for the moment.  
"You alight? You seem kind of jumpy."  
"SO?"

He could be sincere all he wanted and it wouldn't make a difference though she had to admit he wasn't smirking. In fact, his one good eye regarded her with intense curiosity. The bastard knew she needed help.

And what was she thinking? Taking Steve to the townhouse and expecting him to help EJ was like expecting Stefano to be human. _Damn it, Tony. Where the hell are you?_

"Okay, so I'm not Tony," Steve said, "but I am a good listener as I think I proved already this evening"  
His voice was so calm, she wanted to throw something at him. "Not when it comes to EJ you aren't and I'm not in the mood to..."  
"What about EJ?" he cut her off.  
"See?" She threw her hands out in dramatic fashion. "There you go."  
"If something is wrong, I'd like to help you."  
"No, you'd like the opportunity to get one last kick in before everyone else in town finds out that EJ has been..."  
"...given the PR coup of the century."  
Anna rolled her eyes in disgust. "Never mind," and she began to walk past him.

Obviously the only person she could trust to have EJ's best interests at heart would be his father and she'd just have to go out in the dark and find him but Steve grabbed her arm before she got more than a couple steps.

"Okay, you're right. I despise EJ, but..." he stopped and immediately let go of her seeing the glitter of a vicious temper swirling in her eyes. "I do know what its like to be controlled and forced to do things you hate."  
"You've spent the last couple years blaming that on EJ, remember?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, I know," and then taking a deep breath, he said, "the thing is, you were right about my past. Kayla and Bo had no reason to believe I'd ever change. They could have easily turned their backs on me but they risked the opinion of their family and took a chance and if Sami has decided to do the same with EJ, then I..." He scowled at the idea of what he was saying all of the sudden but managed to spit it out, "I'll support her choice."  
Anna folded her arms and continued glaring at him with suspicion.  
"Damn it," he snapped at her, "do you think I'd joke about this?"  
"Possibly."  
Now it was his turn to glare back.  
"I'm warning you," she told him, "if you come with me and something happens to EJ because of you, Tony will..."  
"Go DiMera on me."  
She still looked unsure. "Yeah."  
"Fair enough."  
"Steve..."  
"Believe me, I don't want the DiMeras after me. I have kids. And I'm not crazy about the idea of Kayla and Sami out for my blood either."

Anna's fingers dug into her skin as she stood debating what she should do. Taking the time to find Tony would delay their arrival, perhaps until it was too late and the idea of having to explain to John and Marlena that their granddaughter was dead because she screwed up made her nauseous. And in that instant, she decided. Hurriedly, she grabbed a pen and paper from the desk and scrawled a note to Tony, closed it up and then motioned for Steve to follow her.

On their way out to the car, she left the note taped to the elevator door.


	61. Chapter SixtyOne

The Pier

"I can't leave you here," said Will, following Mia down the stairs, one eye on the steps and one on the yellow tape stretched across the missing portion of the railing. "It's dangerous. At night especially and why won't you let me drop you off at home?"  
Mia sighed. "I told you. My mom would kick me out of the house for good if she thought I was out with someone."  
"Fine. I'll take you couple houses down the block and wait until you get inside. She'll never know I was there."  
"But I'm only a few blocks away right now," she waved her hand vaguely as they stepped onto the dock, "and I can walk."

"What's wrong?" he asked. He couldn't help getting more suspicious as she continued to argue. After breaking down and crying on his shoulder earlier, she seemed evasive all of the sudden and he wondered if she really had a place to go at all.  
"Nothing," she told him, thought she wouldn't look at him. "I don't need an escort is all."  
"Because your mom won't like it."  
She shrugged. "Yeah."  
"Mia..."  
"I'm fine," she insisted. "I hang out down here all the time."  
"You realize that's a crime scene, and someone died over there today?" He pointed at the yellow tape.  
"Of course I know what it is. I'm not blind."  
"You sure?" he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.  
"Look Will. You were very sweet to listen to me and I feel much better. Getting to hang out with you and your little sister was fun..." When she mentioned Grace, she looked down but not before Will caught a glimpse of her eyes which burned suddenly, overwhelmed with guilt and shame. "But you don't owe me and I'm okay now."  
"And you won't let me simply walk you home?"  
She shook her head.

Will grit his teeth and considered for a few seconds arguing with her but he wasn't exactly fond of guys who pushed their weight around, especially when it came to women and he sensed it wouldn't work with this one anyway. She was stubborn, just like his mother. Course there were other alternatives.

"Promise me you'll be careful," and when she nodded in the affirmative, he nodded back and said good night.

Making his way up the stairs, he listened for the sound of her shoes on the wooden planks telling him that she was leaving but other than the foghorn, and the water lapping against the pylons, it was quiet. Too quiet in fact. Glancing down, he found her standing very near the edge of the dock now, staring out into the mist. He couldn't see her face but he had a bad feeling. What the hell was she thinking, looking practically ready to dive in? Once he reached the top of the stairs, he walked off briskly in the direction of his car just in case she was listening, but stopped when he got to the next warehouse over and snuck back through the shadows cast by all the crates and stacked containers waiting to be loaded.

She hadn't moved...or jumped in though he continued to worry she might. In a quandary he hesitated, trying to decide what he ought to do and he'd almost made up his mind to move closer when she pulled her phone out of her backpack. She turned suddenly as she flipped it open and Will backed up a few steps to make certain she couldn't see him but after a minute he realized she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. Apparently the person she called wasn't answering. A scowl twisted her face and she muttered something he couldn't hear but guessed was a four-letter word. That made him feel rather a heel. It was a private conversation after all, or one she didn't want to share with him and what if it was her boyfriend?

This new thought made what he was doing less unappealing. He couldn't believe he was eavesdropping on someone just like his mother would and disgusted, he started to inch his way around the back of the crates so he could leave when her voice stopped him cold.

"Nicole, why aren't you answering your phone?" A moment of furious silence followed and then, "I need you to call me when you get this message," she practically hissed. "I left the stuffed bear in the crib just like you said, but it's not going to work. Some DiMera showed up with her and from the look of him, it was your fiance and he's not going to like this one bit. The last thing I planned on is someone in that family coming after me and Grace."

_Nicole?_

He'd heard the name all right, and the rest of the message too but it took him a minute to assimilate that this innocent looking creature was working for Nicole. She'd _used_ him. She needed a way into the townhouse, so she'd played on his sympathies and his immediate impulse was to rush back down the stairs and demand an explanation, and after that, wring her scrawny neck but he heard again the last five words of the message..._coming after me and Grace._

She meant to kidnap his sister.

And what else had she said? Something about a plan and EJ getting in the way. And there was the part about putting the bear in Grace's crib.

Will stared down at the petite blond but instead of seeing her pacing back and forth along the dock, the image he saw was her holding Grace on the couch only an hour ago, behaving as though the two of them knew each other. The baby hadn't even objected to being held by a stranger.

So who the hell was Mia?

_It doesn't matter,_ argued a voice in his head. She was talking about stealing his _sister_ and from the rest of the message, it seemed plain she was aiming to harm his mom. Why else involve Nicole? He had to get home and turning to leave, he nearly collided with a man.

An exceptionally tall man he would have mistaken for EJ in the dim light though the difference became more striking once Will got a better look. For one thing, the man was quite a bit younger. And he was dressed so that he could have easily fit in down here at the docks, in jeans, a grease stained t-shirt beneath his jacket, and sneakers. On his head was an old knit cap.

He tossed a quick glance over Will's shoulder to the girl down on the dock and then motioned for the younger man to follow him. Will did so reluctantly at first. For all he knew, the guy was leading him into a mugging, or worse.

"Are you Will Roberts?" he asked once they'd made it to the next warehouse.  
Will looked at the man. He might be dressed shabby but he didn't speak like a dockworker, or smell like one either. "Who's asking?" said Will, hedging his bets.  
"Someone who wants to help you," came the reply and as though trying to put some of Will's suspicions to rest, he dragged his cap off and used his fingers to comb through his hair and then self-consciously straightened his jacket.  
Will shoved his hands in his pockets to hide his own nervousness. "With?"  
"The DiMeras."  
The affect of hearing the name apparently showed on his face because immediately the guy realized he'd said the right thing and before Will could say anything, he nodded.  
"They've messed up your life too, haven't they?"  
Still not sure of what was going on, Will shook his head. "Who _are_ you?"  
The man stuck out his hand. "Chad Woods," he said and waited until Will grudgingly produced a hand to shake before adding,

"And I think I'm your uncle."


	62. Chapter SixtyTwo

Sami's Townhouse

EJ used his foot to nudge the door open.

And from the looks of it, the room was empty. No nurse, though she was supposed to be monitoring the medical equipment Patrick still needed to regulate his heart rate while he slept. Possibly she was taking a break or in the bathroom but EJ feared her absence had more to do with Andre. Had he paid her to disappear? Or worse…

"E…J."

The singsong voice definitely belonged to his cousin.

It was searching for him, sounding like they were playing some innocent game of hide and seek and as the thought struck him, he couldn't help wondering if innocent was a word that had ever applied to Andre. Just the idea seemed macabre.

Thank God they'd given him the slip for the moment. Still EJ's heart continued pounding in a way he fully expected to bounce loudly off the stonewalls of the villa. Everything echoed in these hallways, including whispers. Once more he glanced into the empty room and then both directions down the long corridor. It too was empty. Finally he spared a look for the baby and found his brother's deep chocolate eyes staring up at him. They glowed now with absolute trust and that redoubled the pounding in his chest. He suddenly had a lump in his throat too. Since saying anything would carry, he leaned over and kissed Patrick's forehead the way Father still kissed him good night.

"I _know_ where you're going..."

The voice was closer now, but Andre wasn't in view yet so doing his best to hang onto Patrick with one hand, EJ slipped inside the room and set the knife, slick with perspiration on top of cart nearby that was packed with various medical supplies.

And next to it, sitting on one end of an ancient black mahogany dresser was the telephone.

Just then, a door slammed. If the walls weren't so thick, it would have made them shake from the sound of it. All the doors in the villa were carved of solid hardwood and the impact they made when any of the family displayed their temper impressed ten-year-old EJ who'd learned practically everyone in his family threw tantrums, grownups included. They didn't cry, but they sure knew how to scream, holler and throw things, and slam doors, except this time, EJ knew it was Andre's way of telling him he was coming and sure enough, the crash of another echoed down the vast hallway.

And it was closer.

With one free hand, and the side of his body, EJ eased the door to Patrick's nursery shut as quietly as possible and then locked it. No matter how thick the barrier though, it wouldn't be enough. Neither of them would be safe until he contacted Father. Again he glanced at the phone but realized he had to lay his brother down as his arm was feeling the strain of the baby's weight.

"You're actually starting to weigh something," he whispered, forcing himself to smile. It didn't fool Patrick whose eyes remained solemn but he did stay quiet when EJ set him in the crib. There was a blanket folded over the side and EJ used it to cover him up and without thinking grabbed the stuffed bear that was Patrick's favorite and tucked it in beside him. The baby's eyes were still wide and gazed up through long thick black lashes that matched the color and silky texture of his hair and EJ marveled just how quickly they'd become attached to one another. A mere six months. And surprisingly he'd not considered why until now…why the instant connection he'd experienced the first day he'd laid eyes on the baby or more disturbing, his need to protect him. On the surface that seemed unnecessary. Father provided for Patrick…medical care and nurses, the best of everything as he did for his other children but EJ had noticed the boy's presence made Father uncomfortable. He didn't shower Patrick with love as he did EJ.

Course, that didn't mean Father would stand by and let Andre torture him.

"That bastard isn't going to hurt you, I promise," EJ told his brother in a fervent whisper. "Not ever again." And with that, he took a deep breath and hurried over to the phone.

As he picked up the receiver, he heard the heavy thud of another door slamming. The sound was muffled by the thickness of the walls and the nursery door but loud enough to get his adrenalin racing again and he reached to dial the number of his father's study and waited for it to ring and Father to answer.

Nothing happened. Frustrated, he punched in the number again and when he still got no response, he slammed the receiver down so forcefully, the phone rang once. He didn't bother picking it up. Instead he grabbed the thin plastic cord that was supposed to connect the phone to the wall and sure enough, it was sliced clean through. For a moment that felt interminable he stared at the piece of it in his hand and then nearly jumped when the door handle jiggled. _Andre._ EJ's eyes flew back to Patrick's crib and then rapidly around the room, searching for a way out…the window perhaps but they were three stories up and he knew there'd be no way he could jump from the tiny balcony to another with a baby, and besides, it was pitch black outside.

Out in the hallway, Andre swore loudly and kicked the door. EJ was only a few feet away from it on the inside. He stood listening, expecting his cousin to continue taking out his frustrations and realized after a moment that he was holding his breath. In the silence that descended, he let it out, slowly. Next to him on the cart, where he'd set it down was the knife he'd used earlier and now he picked it up and backed carefully, one step at a time until he reached the crib, his eyes still on the door.

He'd counted to nearly fifty before he heard Andre insert the key into the lock, and turn it.


	63. Chapter SixtyThree

Tuscany, mid 1970s, New Year's Eve

_"You keep drinking this stuff and you'll be asleep before I finish the story."_

_"Hey!"_

_Bella reached to grab the glass he'd swiped from her but before she could get anywhere near it, Tony drank the contents and tossed the empty glass into the fire.  
"What'd you do that for?"  
She wasn't mad really. Irritated, yeah but she glared simply on principle. He was behaving like a jerk.  
"Because, it's pretty obvious you're not used to drinking and you have no idea how wretched you'll feel in the morning."  
"It's already morning," she pointed out.  
"And there are better ways to be spending it than with an ice pack and a bottle of aspirin."_

_Bella's look was skeptical. "And that's what you do for a hangover?"  
"No."_

_When he didn't elaborate, she narrowed her eyes, all ready to glare at him again but he leaned back on his elbow as though lazing in the afternoon sun, one foot planted in front of him so his knee was bent and the other sprawled sideways on the rug. And he was staring at her. Those dark piercing eyes of his that reflected and swallowed the firelight. She could feel them touching…no, caressing her. Without realizing it, her breath shortened and when she tried to swallow, found her mouth was dry. She could feel herself blushing too. "I…well, I…" She bit her lip, to stop herself from stuttering and then, as she could think of nothing else suitable, "Perhaps we should get back to the story."_

_Instead of following her suggestion, the Count sat up. He pushed the platter that held the remains of their dinner out of the way and moved closer. Since they'd returned to the house from the Solarium, he'd taken off his coat and vest and untied the elaborate cravat leaving only the white silk shirt beneath which contrasted perfectly against his tan and dark hair. In fact he could have been one of villa's ghosts come back to life; handsome and more than a little dangerous._

_"So which is it?" he asked, his amusement making his accent more pronounced. "Continue with the story…or would you rather sample my cure for a hangover?"  
She tried to raise an eyebrow but was having a hard time focusing on anything other than how his closeness was affecting her, and when she tried to look down, his hand slipped beneath her chin and gently raised it back up. At first she could see him looking at her mouth but then those dark eyes made their way steadily higher until they were gazing into hers once more.  
"I believe I said something about behaving like a gentleman and asking permission..."  
He let the words trail off and hang between them but all she could do was nod.  
"Does that mean you remember my promise, or I have your permission?"  
She could hear more amusement this time and it annoyed her. "As long as you remember there are risks involved."  
"Ah yes, sharp teeth to match that sharp wit." It was said in a whisper as though it were a private joke between them, which brought a smile to her lips. "Anyway, I enjoy risks," he added and smiled in return.  
"I know."  
"Do you?" he asked provocatively and then kissed her._

_She couldn't say exactly what she'd been expecting but it wasn't like Paulo's brutish attempt earlier. It was…beguiling. At least it was to begin with._

_Neither kiss this evening had been her first and yet up to the present she'd been thoroughly unimpressed, probably given the lack of experience on both sides. Each encounter left her wondering what all the fuss was about…until now._

_This man kissed her with a tongue like liquid fire, except the way it burned produced a craving that robbed her of all conscious thought other than wanting more._

_And that was what she was determined to have. Grabbing at his shirt, she pulled him closer and he didn't need a verbal invitation this time. He devoured every inch of her mouth, creating in the process a myriad of sensations that were completely foreign to her. It was exhilarating. Even when she'd run out of breath, she didn't want it to end. A frustrated whimper escaped her and immediately he pulled away but her fist tightened on his shirt to keep him from moving any further. "Don't…"  
He was breathing rather heavily too. "So you like my cure?"  
It was uttered in a husky whisper and she had to swallow a couple of times before she could get any words out. "And what do you use to fix the cure?"  
That made him throw back his head and laugh with delight._

_And as she listened, she discovered the sound warmed her heart. He was such a bundle of cynicism and fancy, a man who longed for the childhood he'd never been allowed to have and the sudden realization made her stare at him.  
"Yes?" he asked when he felt her eyes.  
It was a strange thing to see a piece of oneself mirrored in the personality of someone she known for only a few hours and she couldn't explain it to him. It would come out sounding corny and sentimental at best. "I wondered why…"  
"I'm interested?" he finished when she didn't continue and he waited for her to nod or shake her head but she took him by surprise.  
"Why did you come here alone tonight?"  
His mouth twisted into a funny smile. "Perhaps so that I could learn that Fate can be many things, even kind."  
"That's a terrible line," she complained.  
Instead of looking insulted, his smile grew even more lopsided. And a little wicked. "It's a capricious goddess, our Fate. If she offers you that you would do anything to possess, you can bloody well expect it will come with a price tag that demands you barter your soul."_

_"And would you?"  
She held her breath as she waited for his reply and in those few seconds, found herself confronted by a pair of eyes drenched in naked vulnerability and sadness._

_"What is love worth if not your soul?"_


	64. Chapter SixtyFour

Sami's Townhouse

She turned the key in the lock purposefully but a lump of fear in her throat burned when she thought about what she might find on the other side. No matter how she tried, she couldn't drive the image EJ's words had painted from her mind. All she could see was red...everywhere. It was a nightmare she'd lived with her entire life; blood spilled to work out an old man's revenge. Still, the brunt of it had fallen on her parents and John and her aunts and uncles and though it affected her life permanently, it wasn't until EJ came into her life that she perceived the real tragedy of what Stefano had done, and all in the name of love according to him...the blood and horror he'd rained down on his own family.

The Bradys had each other to depend on, even as flawed and hypocritical as they could be at times.

Who did EJ have? Who had Stefano left him with?

Andre.

_Good God, how on earth had he survived?_

She had this awful feeling as she pulled the key from the lock and twisted the handle to open the door that she was about to find out.

The room was the one her mother had transformed into a nursery for Allie and Johnny and Sami hadn't gotten around to changing much. Her and Rafe had packed away the extra crib but otherwise, the decor was exactly the same. There was the old pine rocker Marlena used when Sami and Eric were babies and pictures of family everywhere, and that mural. The scene depicted was one near her grandmother's home in Colorado and it was beautifully done but it brought back painful memories for Sami. She'd been shipped off to her grandparents by her mother all because her father had returned home and Marlena had unilaterally decided Sami and her brother were too young to understand what was going on.

Perhaps they were, and having to deal with Will's confusion over the past few years had softened Sami's anger. But it couldn't erase the memories. No matter how often her grandparents tried to explain to her and Eric, none of it made sense.

And the irony of that wasn't lost on her now.

EJ stood about ten feet away, between her and the crib with the butcher knife poised in his hand. She found the cold determination in his eyes chilling.

And she was unable to see Grace, or hear her, so she stepped to her left to get a look around him but he matched her movement exactly, making it evident he had no intention of letting her near the crib. Sami held up her hands to show him that she was unarmed. "Is she okay?" she asked him carefully.  
EJ's laughter in return was harsh. "As long as you're in this house, not to mention this family, none of us will be _okay."_

_Damn it, how was she supposed to get through to him when every fucking thing she said came out of Andre's mouth?_

She'd become the devil, which was hardly a position she was unfamiliar with, not with her reputation in this town and it gave her an idea. After all, she'd experienced her fair share of Andre too.

Taking a deep breath, she thought, _this has to work_...and then stepped all the way into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. The steely glare in EJ's eyes remained steady but the knife jerked, just the slightest bit.  
"So, these theatrics of yours," said Sami, waving her hand at the knife. "You think they're going to save..." _Shit, what was the kid's name?_ She heard him saying it back in the elevator but now she couldn't remember what it was, and any hesitation on her part would blow this. "...your brother from me, eh?"  
EJ remained stubbornly silent.

She forced herself to grin somewhat convincingly but she wasn't prepared for the look of revolting disgust she got in return and it hit her like he'd stuck the knife in her chest. _I can't do this,_ a voice screamed in her head but she hung onto the smile and grit her teeth. "He's a weakling," she hissed. "He'll betray this family just like his father did and Stefano knows it."

"It must eat you up inside that he loves my father more than you. Hell," laughed EJ, "just the sight of you is a constant reminder that he's stuck with a cheap imitation."  
Sami knew what she needed to say but she couldn't do it suddenly. "I..."  
"Yes?" EJ could sense her reluctance and immediately took a step forward. "Is that regret I hear, Andre?"  
Meeting his stare, she bit out words, one at a time. "Stefano is the one who ordered this."  
"I _know_ your games," snorted EJ, "and they're not going to work, not this time."  
"You think he's lavished attention on you because of some kind of guilt? Because of what he did to Tony?" The laughter she choked out wasn't a whole lot more convincing than the smile a moment ago but it worked and doubt flickered in EJ's eyes. He didn't say anything though. "You believe everything that comes out of his mouth, don't you?" she sneered.

EJ was breathing a little heavier now, and she could practically see his fears begin to overwhelm him. "Then why?" he demanded.  
"Your face of course."  
"My _what?"_  
She counted to ten, then twenty, watching the fury in his eyes blacken to a boil. _Come on,_ she urged him silently. _I can't keep this up for much longer. You want to take me down. Just do it._  
But he wasn't ready yet. His fingers tightened their hold on the handle of the knife and waited for Andre to explain himself.  
"Are you trying to tell me you didn't know?" she stalled.  
"WHAT?" The word thundered in the small space, alarming Grace whose whimpering escalated to a wail.  
EJ ignored her, his eyes riveted on the person in front of him while Sami prayed as she never had before that this lie would be enough.  
"Your face is an imitation, just like mine."

Her body tensed waiting for him to react and at first she thought it hadn't worked but in the next instant the knife shifted just slightly in his hand. The movement glittered and instinctively, she moved. How she beat him there, she had no idea but she skidded behind the rocking chair only a second before his hand seized the handle on the other side, dragging it out of the way so he could reach her. Sami in turn grabbed wildly at a beanbag behind her on the floor. When he came back at her with the knife, she'd managed lift it up like a shield and the impact when he stabbed directly through the middle of it sent her staggering backwards into a dresser.

She winced, colliding with a sharp corner but at least it kept her upright. On the far side, EJ was yanking viciously, trying to get the knife out and she found that twisting the bag around made his retrieval more difficult. In a fury now, EJ swore. Keeping the bag between then, Sami inched her way around to the crib. She was almost there when the knife came free. It nearly pulled the bag from her grasp and immediately he plunged it in again and this time ripped a hole in the thick vinyl just a few inches from Sami's face. Her heart pounding in her ears, she dropped it and twisted to face the crib while EJ struggled to disentangle himself. Finally, she was there. With Grace. There was no more time to stop and think about what she ought to do, or what EJ might do. She reached into the crib and picked up the baby who by this point was terrified and screaming her tiny lungs out.

"NO."

His normally deep voice sounded appalled and choked up which caught her off guard and without warning, a hand grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

She couldn't even suck in air or move and it seemed a minor miracle when she realized Grace was still in her arms. "EJ..." Steeling her nerve, she glared straight into his eyes. "Let go."  
The black intensity of his stare hurt, worse than his fingers on her throat or trying to breathe and then to her shock, she felt the pressure on her neck ease and by the time she'd taken a few quick gulps of air, his hand slipped away completely.

But then, almost casually, he replaced it with the other one...the one holding the knife.

With a shiver, Sami felt cold steel on her neck. It made her swallow convulsively and when she tried to speak, the best she could do was a whisper sounding utterly pathetic instead of commanding. "EJ, you can't."  
The edge on her throat stayed steady but a hint of confusion appeared in his gaze and then,  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

There wasn't a single thing Andre could have said that would work, no games or manipulation, no trickery. And Sami had no idea how she knew this, but she did. It was in his eyes, begging her for the truth.

He just needed a reason to lay the knife down along with all it represented.

And the epiphany of that simple thought brought tears so suddenly, the image of him blurred in front of her but crazy enough she wasn't frightened anymore. She understood all of it now, why she couldn't walk away, or hurt him no matter how angry he made her, why she was here with him, in this room and in his life.

Because she was the only one who could help him find it.

It had to be _her_ love and _her_ trust.


	65. Chapter SixtyFive

Kiriakis grounds

Nicole had to admit her nerves were about to reach the breaking point. Brady and Philip were intent on finding Bo and...

"You know, I think it would probably be a good idea if I left," she said, as much to herself as either of the men but Brady, who was walking in front of her again, stopped so quickly she ran into him.

"No way."  
"Well, it not like you want me around," she accused.  
"Says who?"  
"Me."  
"That's hardly fair Nicole."  
"Look, I was worried when I heard you were locked up, but you've got..." she rolled her eyes, "Philip here to take care of you and the rest of your family..."  
"Oh yeah. Along with Victor." Brady's tone was actually sarcastic.  
"You know what I meant."  
Brady leaned closer so that Philip couldn't hear him. "And you're running off because it would it be Sydney you're worried about facing, or Bo?"  
In spite of herself, the question made her snap back, "Why would I be worried about Bo?"

"Something to do with him having a pair of handcuffs with your name on them."  
Nicole felt sick again. "Brady," she whined. "You wouldn't."  
"No," he admitted, sounding thoroughly disgusted with himself. "But I'm pretty sure EJ and Tony will, and..." Leaning in still closer, he whispered in her ear, "you better hope that's all Sami has in mind too because if she doesn't turn you into her uncle, she'll be coming after you and we both know what she's capable of. Come to think of it, the list of people with a grudge is rather long these days...Anna, Stefano, Victor...oh and I can hardly wait until Chloe hears about Vienna."

Nicole's hand balled up to a fist and it took all of her self-control not to hit the smug bastard. "Yeah well, I've learned to look after myself, so see ya lat..."

His fingers grabbed her wrist before she could turn around. "Running would be a mistake," he hissed but she wasn't in the mood to listen and tried to pry his fingers off of her arm.

Brady wasn't the controlling type. In fact he'd been one of the few men in her life other than Eric who treated her with respect so when he tightened his grip to the point where she knew she'd have bruises later on and then grabbed her other arm as well, she was so shocked she actually paid attention.

"You walk away now, you'll be alone."  
"I _am_ all alone," she yelled at him, beyond frustrated with his behavior.

Lashing out felt good but other than that, it accomplished little more than a hiccup of emotion on Brady's part. If he was experiencing any turmoil, it was hidden beneath that stoic exterior.  
"Unlike EJ, I honor my debts, Nicole, and right now, that's as close as you're going to get to protection so I'd think twice about chucking it for the sake of your pride."  
"You can't protect me if I'm in jail, not from Victor or Stefano..."  
"So you don't trust me all of the sudden?" He let go of her as suddenly as he'd grabbed her a moment before, and Nicole stumbled. "Fine by me."  
His dismissal was uttered so coldly she felt the tears burn in her eyes before she could stop them.  
"I didn't say that," she began but he'd already turned away. "Brady, _please_."  
Her plea made him stop but he didn't look at her.  
"I know I made a mess of things," she said, reaching out to touch his arm. The contact made him flinch and he turned to glare at her and then seemed to notice something over her shoulder. "I'm just trying to..."  
"Where's Philip?"

Nicole shot around and sure enough, the younger Kiriakis was gone. "Great. Probably went off to find Victor."  
"Still want to leave?"  
"I don't want to leave, Brady but sticking around here is only going to cause you more problems and give Victor another reason to lock you up. Again. You know, to save you from the disaster your life would be if I was in it."  
"And since when does Nicole DiMera run away?"

She swallowed uncomfortably and tried to look elsewhere, away from the expectations. No matter how often she screwed up, he continued with that infuriating habit of his, believing she had a good heart, that she'd come around eventually and do the right thing if he just waited long enough. _Damn you, Brady. Just give it up already._

He wasn't ready to do that however. "I may want to wring your neck for what you did to Sami, and your reasons for doing it, but I admire determination, and..." He glanced at her and then away. "You never fucking give up."  
Nicole's eyes widened. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"  
He mumbled something incoherent that was probably something along the lines of bitch and before she could object, caught her by the hand and pulled, in the opposite direction they'd been heading originally. "Let's get out of here."  
"And what happened to finding Bo and Hope?"  
"Just shut up, Nicole," he growled over his shoulder.

It took ten minutes to reach the trail leading down to the lake in one direction and in the other, a clearing behind the enormous Kiriakis garage where the majority of the staff parked. Plenty of mature trees provided cover most of the way but stopped a good fifty yards from the clearing. It was pitch black except for a few flurries of snow.

"You couldn't think of anywhere else to park the car? Preferably in a spot Victor doesn't keep under surveillance?"  
But Nicole only shrugged. "The last place Victor expects me to park is next to some junky wreck one of the maids is driving," and Brady had to admit, she had a point. The girl could be such a snob at times.  
"Give me your keys." He held out his hand and waited for her to fish them out of her pocket. "And please stay out of sight until I get back."  
"Brady."  
She grabbed at his jacket.  
"Yeah?"  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
"As opposed to burying you?" He gave her a twisted, sad excuse for a smile. "This will cause me to drink less, so yeah."  
Nicole's smile was more painful. "Great. The perfect epitaph for one of us at least." she said and to her surprise, he reached over and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I really have missed that deliciously, morbid sense of humor."

She watched him jog out into the night, waiting until he was out of earshot before she muttered, "Only a DiMera would consider that romantic."

And without even thinking twice, she followed him.

* * *

"He said he was coming back," insisted Stephanie, looking on the verge of tears for the forth or fifth time in the last half hour. "Can't we just wait a few more minutes?"  
"Only if you plan on being the one to explain to your cousin that she won't get to hold her daughter tonight, all because you were worried about Philip. Oh, and while your at it," smiled Hope, shifting Sydney's sleeping form so her head rested more comfortably, "I have no problem making sure you're one to tell your father too."  
"But Philip went to help Brady."  
"And you think that means Victor will hurt him?"

Hope took a hard look at her niece. She couldn't remember her being such a whiner or having so few brains that it took Philip all of ten minutes to convince the girl he was completely innocent. Steve was going to blow a gasket.

Both women sat in the front seats of the SUV, waiting for Bo to return, and Stephanie knew she ought to cut her losses but frankly she was sick of her family sticking their nose into her love life all of the sudden. "Alright, then why does everyone behave as though Philip is going to turn out just like his father?"  
"It's called experience, Stephanie."  
"And with an attitude like that, I can see why Sami has so many hang-ups." Her glance at Sydney was pointed which only made Hope more disgusted.  
"Hang-ups she brought on herself."

Stephanie didn't say anything for a second. Then she laughed and the sound of it took Hope completely by surprise because she'd never noticed that much of a resemblance between Stephanie and her father before. Not when it came to their personalities. She seemed more a carbon copy of her mother but her laughter sported a vein of mockery Hope knew all to well.

"God, you and my parents. You're such hypocrites," came the daughter's voice though it was Steve that seemed to be speaking through her, the indictment uttered in his blunt, and needling fashion.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Pretending you know so much more than us stupid, inexperienced children. Like you paid attention to _your_ dad when he told you that Uncle Bo was trouble. From what I hear, that only made you want to jump into his bed at the first opportunity."  
"That's not the way it was," snapped Hope with more severity than was probably necessary.  
"Sure."

Thankfully, a sharp rap on the window interrupted Stephanie from continuing this ridiculous conversation.

It was Bo and Philip.

Stephanie was out the door like a shot, before Hope could prevent it. With a sigh, she lowered the window. "Any luck?"  
Bo shook his head. "I want you to take Sydney home and then you can drop Stephanie off..."  
"I'm not going anywhere," his niece told him stubbornly. She stood leaning back against the hood with her arms crossed, trying to stare him down.  
Bo however wasn't in the mood. The situation was bad enough without having to explain to his best friend why his daughter was still under Victor's roof. "Your aunt and your cousin need your help tonight."  
"But..."  
"Philip isn't in any danger. You have my word."  
There was still a mutinous spark in her eye and Bo was saved further argument with her when Philip took the hint and did his best to coax her back into the SUV.

"You sure this is such a good idea?" asked Hope. "You staying here by yourself?"  
"I'm not leaving here without Ma, and Brady. Anyway Victor's grudge doesn't involve me tonight so there's no reason to worry."  
"No? We took his great-granddaughter with the intent of handing her over to a DiMera."  
Bo sucked in a deep breath and she could tell he was frustrated. He didn't lash out though. Instead he brushed aside the blanket covering Sydney's head and stroked her gently and in her sleep, the baby smiled contentedly. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

There was a lump in Hope's throat that made it difficult to do much besides nod. She knew he was thinking about Zack. It didn't seem to matter what sex a baby was or what they looked like, every single one brought back memories of their precious little boy.

"And we're not handing her over to a DiMera," Be reminded her. "We're taking her home to her parents, one of whom happens to be Victor's grandson."

"I don't think granddad sees the distinction the same way that you do."

The voice surprised both of them and Bo turned to find Brady several feet away, rubbing his hands together to keep warm. He was wearing a smile for his baby niece.  
"You okay?" asked Bo and when Brady nodded with enough vigor to be convincing, he proceeded to the more awkward question. "And Nicole?"  
"Gone," came the reply in a short but otherwise even tone.  
Bo and Hope exchanged a look.  
"Why don't climb in and warm up," suggested Hope after a moment but Brady shook his head.  
"I don't think I'm ready to speak to EJ just yet."  
"You can't stay here."  
Brady didn't say anything at first and his gaze slipped past Hope and Sydney to the other side of the vehicle where Philip stood, whispering softly through the window to Stephanie. For an instant, their eyes met. Brady's narrowed slightly. "I'm fine," he assured his uncle and aunt, "but I have some questions and the only person who can provide the answers I'm looking for is Granddad."

"So ask."

The deep resonating voice was unmistakable, even in the darkness.

An array of lights along the back of the garage flooded the lot. They nearly blinded the small group and it took a minute until he was able to stop squinting for Bo to make out his father's imposing figure walking towards them.

"Victor."

* * *

Luckily, Nicole still hadn't reached the edge of the lot when the lights came on. No one saw her. Not Bo or Hope or the rest of the party hanging around just talking as though they had all the time in the world. No wonder Victor caught them. His men had formed a perimeter just beyond the circle of light but so far none of them had caught sight of her.

Or course the smart thing to do right now was get as far away from here as possible.

All she needed was Victor figuring out how Brady managed to escape, though after her other exploits, that was no doubt the least of her problems and she wanted to keep it that way. _Just leave him there...Bo won't let anything happen to him._ The voice of self-preservation echoed in her head, urging her to turn her back on the lot of them and disappear. Except that she knew Sydney was out there and if Victor had been willing to lock Brady up just to get his hands on her, what would he do to get her back?


	66. Chapter SixtySix

DiMera Mansion

Tony leaned in the doorway of Stefano's bedroom, surveying all that he and Harold had accomplished. The sight should have brought a smile to his face. A cynical one to be sure, but he was the first to admit black humor appealed to him when it came to his father and practically anything the man was able to throw at him.

Until now.

There'd been only one occasion in his life when he experienced the emotions he was dealing tonight and he'd done his best to wall off those memories. And with good reason. They'd destroy everyone; the guilty along with whomever else got in the way and having lived though that version of hell once, Tony had no desire to go back. Course telling himself that did nothing to diminish the rage twisting his gut into knots. Nor did it lessen the insane need to string the old man up and beat him to a bloody pulp. It was an ache inside. The bastard deserved to suffer for robbing EJ of his childhood in as painful a method as Tony could devise and even knowing what that would do to EJ wasn't enough to prick his conscious. He'd stepped back for Renee's sake too and what did it get her in the end?

A poisoned knife, and compliments of a monster wearing Tony's face.

"I'm not sure there's a word to describe how sick you are," he told the sleeping form. Stefano continued his steady breathing; oblivious as always to the disaster he'd created and for the first time in years, a sob burst through the control Tony had maintained for so long. He had a son, intelligent and charming, amusing, maddeningly stubborn, not to mention proud to a degree he was never going to back down when it came to protecting the man who'd used him and the boy would never look at Tony with the kind of affection he reserved for Stefano. "And it wasn't because of Mother's affair either," he hissed at the old man. "My god, you kept him a secret from the minute you got your hands on him, long before I came to Salem."

And on purpose too. Isabella might have been young, but Italy was not America. Tony hadn't any difficulty imagining Ernesto Toscano beating down Stefano's door to demand his son do the honorable thing and marry the girl. Which meant Stefano paid him off.

But why?

It wasn't a marriage or family Stefano would object to…unless, even back then he knew who Isabella's father truly was…

Tony stared at the bed. He didn't bother trying to convince himself he could be wrong because revenge was his father's fucking religion and no one understood as Tony did how low the man could sink. He'd exploited all of his children, manipulated them, abused them emotionally, blackmailed them into doing his bidding. How much different was raising EJ to destroy his grandfather than raising him to destroy the Bradys?

Not that Tony gave a damn about Victor.

And this brooding was getting him no where except closer to pummeling Stefano so exhaling a slow, shaky breath, he tore his eyes away from the bed to his father's dresser. It took intense concentration to keep his focus there. Minutes ticked by and each one became an endless battle to break the thread pulling him back. The damn thing was alive it was so powerful, fueled by every despicably humiliating memory, every bloody ghost connecting their past and finally, not caring if it worked, a snarl curled his mouth and he snapped back at them.

"Enough!"

A hush fell. And thankfully, the pounding in his head subsided to where he could see straight. In control once again, he made his way to the dresser. The top of it was arranged like before, a finely polished onyx tray holding Stefano's cufflinks and watch, and since he'd not undressed himself, his ring as well. That would piss him the old man off in the morning…once he got over the shock from the other present he'd be waking up to.

Besides the tray there were only pictures, each housed in an elegant, intricate frame; one of Alexandra holding Theo, and another of EJ playing with Johnny, Allie and Sydney. He had one of Benji too. In smaller frames were an assortment of older black and white photos and it took Tony only a moment to find the one he was looking for…his son, two years old perhaps or maybe three, still showing traces of his baby fat and a sparkle in his eye Tony recognized.

He had _her_ eyes. The color wasn't the same but mother and son shared something much more elemental. Alluring in fact. That was how he remembered them but in such an unexpected way because her approach was quite frank and yet as he'd spoken to her, they'd begun to radiate a sense of mystery and soon he almost couldn't help himself…

_"Oh…." Her eyes popped open, wide, the wonder in them as enchanting as the pink flush of her cheeks and her attempts to breathe again. He smiled and leaned down to brush a kiss across her lips._  
_"Again?" He whispered, his breath in her ear now._  
_She nodded so emphatically he couldn't help the soft chuckle that slipped out._  
_"Yes?"_  
_"Well, you could have warned me," he told her, his smile lazy but it only partially hid his curiosity._  
_Her breathing was still coming in rapid spurts. "About?"_  
_It sounded sincere but she avoided meeting his gaze. Instead she lowered her eyes and sliding a hand inside his open silk shirt, ran her fingernails down his chest until they reached his belt._

_Lying seductively next to him on the bed, she wore only her stockings and bra. In contrast he still had most of his clothes on, including his pants, though they weren't hiding much and realizing now it was her first time, he caught her hand before she could get any further and kissed it. "We'll get there, love, don't worry."_  
_She didn't argue but wrinkled her nose at him._  
_"Do you trust me?"_  
_That brought her smile back. "When you kiss me the way you do and…" The words stuck in her throat and she had to swallow past the lump in order to continue. "Yes."_

The echo of her words remained even as the memory dissolved into EJ's baby picture still in his hand. Isabella's son. Only one night they'd had together. Remembering it was increasingly bittersweet and god knew whom he had to thank for that, Stefano or the ubiquitous Fate. He sighed and set the picture back in its place. EJ was what mattered now. Their son, who was going to need someone watching his back with Victor a part of his family.

Time to live up to the trust she'd offered so freely.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and swing around, certain he'd find himself face to face with Stefano but it was Harold, who took a hasty step backwards.  
"Sorry."  
"Is something wrong?" he asked the butler.  
"I'm not sure. I found this taped to the elevator door." And he handed Tony the small sheet of folded paper with his name on it. In Anna's handwriting.

"She didn't leave with Alexandra?"  
"I have no idea."  
Tony ripped it open and quickly read the contents. "Shit." He glanced up at Harold and handed him the note to read himself, which he did, aloud.

_Going to EJ and Sami's. Come ASAP. Andre set them up._


	67. Chapter SixtySeven

Anna's car

"So let me get this straight. You found a copy of a play in Andre's bag with something suspicious underlined and now you're convinced..."  
"Suspicious?" Anna, who was again behind the wheel and giving Steve the jitters, practically snorted her disbelief. "It was a quote about murdering children."  
"Well, this is Andre, it might have been an old hobby."  
"You think that's funny, don't you?"  
"What I think is you're going to get a rather pricey ticket for speeding if you don't kill us first."  
"Oh lord." A sarcastic chuckle slipped out. "When did the two black sheep of the Brady family suddenly become such law abiding citizens?"  
"It has nothing to do with that and if you think being dead is such a riot..."  
"Can we just concentrate on the problem at hand?"  
"I was," he muttered under his breath.

"You told us back at the mansion that EJ doesn't know about his brother."  
"Apparently, he didn't know about either of them."

Anna blinked and actually slowed the car down to a reasonable speed. "You want to repeat that?"  
With a laugh, he shook his head. "Tony said nothing about EJ's mother?" Steve had a hard time believing after the way the Count acted that Baker had kept quiet.  
"He said Baker's story made no sense. He never met Isabella, or..." she shrugged, "well, he didn't remember her at least."

"Victor believes it."  
"How the hell..." she began but he cut her off.  
"I called Bo on my way back from the orchard. I was worried about Stephanie," he explained, "and damn, if Beauregard didn't regale me with the most fascinating if bizarre tale I've heard since coming home."

Anna didn't say anything. She felt him staring at her and it didn't take much of a leap to guess what he was thinking. He'd been Isabella's brother-in-law after all. If Stefano suspected Steven knew of the pregnancy, the chances were the old man took steps he considered necessary to avoid the news getting back to Victor, though why he'd not suspected John knowing of it as well, Anna hadn't worked out yet. Still, the implication was enough to make her regret asking Steve along on this trip, and calling attention to the possibility wouldn't help. Steve's animosity towards EJ hardly needed a push in that direction.

"Dr. Baker had been...busy tonight," he said finally when he got tired of waiting. "Though I'm a little confused just who he's working for at this point."  
"Whoever is willing to get him out of the mansion and away from Stefano would be my guess."  
"Then why are you worried about EJ?"  
Anna didn't have an answer right away and he gave a small shrug. "Baker has been pretty up front with Tony so far and if he's got any chance of working a deal it would be with him or the ISA so, why would he blow it for a dead man?"  
"Because neither Tony or Shane will protect him from EJ," Anna pointed out.  
"Yeah, well Shane has wanted Victor's ass in a sling for years and Baker could be the ticket."  
"Baker doesn't know that."  
For the first time since they got in the car, Steve frowned. "So tell me again just what you think Baker did."

Anna grit her teeth. "You said Benji told you that EJ thinks his brother is dead."  
"And?  
"What do you mean, _and_?" she hissed. "This is Andre we're talking about. If EJ thinks his brother is dead, you can bet that monster was in some way responsible, or worse, made EJ think he was the cause and that is what I think Baker told him. Why else would EJ _need_ to be kept in the dark? Why wouldn't Benji just tell him?"  
"To protect him," guessed Steve, obviously not happy with his conclusion. "Which is the reason he's dead."

But Anna shook her head. "No," she told him in a bitter voice. "Benji is dead because Stefano loved him...something he was incapable of lavishing on Andre."

She could feel Steve's eyes on her again but she didn't really care if he caught the glimmer of the tear rolling down her face or if he misconstrued the reason. Her feelings when it came to Andre were none of his damn business. They were none of anyone's business. She'd spent more than twenty years hating him for the misery he'd caused her and Tony and he was paying for it now.

But that hardly made his life any less a tragedy.


	68. Chapter SixtyEight

_Another world do I hold in mind, which bears together in one heart its bitter sweetness_

_ and its dear grief, its heart's delight and its pain of longing, dear life and sorrowful death, _

_dear death and sorrowful life. In this world let me have my world, to be damned with it, or to be saved._

_Gottfried von Strassburg, 1210 AD (author of Tristan and Isolde)_

_

* * *

_

Sami's Townhouse

It took an entire minute of ringing silence in the room for Sami to realize that Grace had stopped screaming. Nervous, Sami shifted her arms slightly, mostly the one holding the bulk of the baby's weight and found she'd unconsciously provided a finger in place of a pacifier for her to suck on. Still her arms had begun to ache and she wished she could lay her down.

"Not able to conjure up even one, Andre?"

The hatred in EJ's voice was thick and she wasn't surprised when the knife pressed closer. She dared not swallow, certain it would slice her throat if she did and to smother the urge, she focused her eyes on his, desperate to reach the man inside. But it didn't work. Instead, he took the intensity of her stare as a challenge.

"Don't tempt me," he growled.  
"E..."  
But she didn't get the rest out when the knife twitched and this time it drew blood. Her eyes grew wide feeling the drops slide down her neck one after another and suddenly the sheer absurdity of the situation infuriated her and in spite of her best intentions only a moment ago, she lost control and yelled,  
"This isn't a FUCKING GAME."  
The knife bore down and the drops became a thin stream. "Excuse me? This is the game _you_ taught me, remember Andre?" There was a darkness in his eyes that felt as though it was smothering every other emotion EJ had ever experienced and it made Sami weep in frustration. "Never miss an opportunity to toy with your prey until it is lying in front of you, paralyzed with fear. Isn't that right? "  
"I am _not_ afraid of you."  
"But you will be," he promised her.  
She tried to shake her head but he grabbed her hair to keep her still. "Yes," came his breath, hissing in her face.  
The bitter certainty of it sent a shiver down her spine but she didn't back down. "Never," she told him. "Because you're not..." she hesitated a minute to say it and then pushed ahead. "Me."  
"Perhaps you're a better tutor than either of us imagined."

_This isn't you EJ, damn it, its NOT._

But the man staring back at her with such cold, cruel eyes wasn't a stranger exactly. She'd caught more than one glimpse of what EJ was capable and in the beginning, she could freely admit it both excited and terrified her but until this moment, she'd never truly grasped the necessity. That monster he kept tethered inside helped him to survive his childhood...survive Andre...survive the madness that claimed so many of Stefano's other children.

And he had survived, damn it. Andre was a pile of dust trapped in the lowest rung of hell where he belonged.

Just not in EJ's mind.

"What else did I teach you?" she whispered, having given up trying to figure out the best way to get through and falling back on her instincts.  
The callous sheen in his eyes dissolved away while she watched, seemingly by magic since it was the last thing she'd expected. It was replaced with anguish. But not the kind that made his eyes bright. No, they were terrible...two hollow black holes that cut into her with an even sharper edge than the knife he held.  
"That a face can't hide the man, or make one."  
She didn't know how to reply to this and he jumped on her silence.  
"And yes, I know it was never your intention, but you taught me about my father without even uttering his name."  
"Yes?"  
He nodded. "He was everything you are _not_." The menace had returned to his voice but there was a silky quality to it that made spots of clammy pins and needles prick across the back of Sami's neck. This was getting worse, not better.

"So are _you_, EJ."  
"Don't..."  
It was a snarl of pain but he choked it off and his mouth twisted into an ugly grimace before he continued.  
"You think I haven't learned the primary lesson when it comes to..."  
"You learned how to survive and that is what counts," she interrupted quickly.  
"And do you expect my gratitude for that?"  
"I expect...you to protect those you love."  
"And that, dear cousin, is precisely what I am going to do."

He was going to kill her. The intent was written plainly in his eyes and oh god, how could he possibly live with that? There had to be a way to stop this. She couldn't let him go through the rest of his life with this on his conscious, it would drive him mad and what about Sydney and Johnny? It would destroy her family, her babies. But what alternative did she have?

In her arms, she could still feel the weight and warmth of the child she'd brought home, believing the little girl was hers and EJ's. Though she couldn't look down, she knew Grace was awake and gazing up with those expressive eyes. Trusting her. But so were Sydney and John and Allie...and EJ even if he couldn't grasp reality right at this moment.

Focusing on him again, she felt the metal next to her throat. It wasn't cold any longer. And the pressure of it against her skin had lessened some, so it had to be now.

And not exactly sure who it was meant for, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Slowly, and with deliberate movements, hoping that would keep him from reacting automatically, she pulled her finger from Grace's mouth and then held her out towards EJ and at the same time reached to take his hand that was on her shoulder and move it so it was underneath the tiny body that hovered between them. For a painfully long moment, confusion fought with the suspicion twisting his face but a lifetime of distrust won out and with a sob, Sami let go.

The next few seconds were jumbled. She remembered her absolute horror when his hand pulled back too and she knew Grace was going to die, followed only an instant later by an echo of that horror in his eyes...a tiniest sliver of eternity when EJ's grasp on reality came flooding back and a harrowing awareness of what he'd done passed between them...and then he was falling backwards.

Sami caught only a glimpse of the knife as it was yanked away.

And she heard someone screaming his name over and over not knowing it was her own voice. Just as suddenly as it began, it was over.

He'd ended up practically beneath her feet. And tucked into the curve of his arm where he'd managed somehow to catch her, was Grace. Her eyes were open and she looked petrified.

But next to her, EJ lay motionless.

"EJ?" She sank down because her legs wouldn't hold her upright any longer. That was when she saw the blood. A pool of it already reflected the shadows in the room and at first she though it might belong to Grace. While he'd been trying to get his hands and body under her, perhaps the knife got in the way but the puddle was growing at an alarming rate and she searched frantically until she saw it, buried in his upper arm. "EJ, noooo..." She reached for the handle and then immediately stopped herself. It had sliced though an artery and if she pulled it out now, he'd die...he'd bleed to death in minutes.


	69. Chapter SixtyNine

Tony's Car

He hadn't driven this fast in decades and it would have been exhilarating if he wasn't so bloody certain something was wrong.

_Andre set them up._

It took a concerted effort to keep his eyes on the road instead of the passenger seat where the box sat. He could feel its presence taunting him.

_Fuck you._

Tightening his grip in the steering wheel, he pressed the gas pedal to the floor and the Mercedes' powerful engine responded, accelerating, speeding through another red light and on into the night. The road was deserted and this far out of town, there were no streetlamps, only an intersection here and there. Darkness blanketed everything beyond his headlights. The snow and wind had died away and other than the steady hum generated by the engine and tires, there was a tranquility to his surroundings that he found ominous.

Suddenly, his ghosts had nothing left to say. No more hounding him. Apparently they had little interest in watching him wrestle with his doubts and insecurities, at least not when it came to his son.

And he had plenty of them too. The worst one being he'd left EJ in that house with Andre and Stefano.

Even now he didn't know what else he could have done, especially with not a shred of evidence or any reason to believe his cousin wouldn't find a way to put him in that grave, or worse, Anna. And it wasn't as though EJ trusted him. Hell, they barely knew each other and the boy had no trouble admitting to how he felt just a couple hours ago when they spoke. A lifetime of manipulation and whatever else was between EJ and Stefano couldn't be wished away even if that was what EJ wanted and the fact was, he didn't. He loved the old man and somewhere deep inside, he trusted him.

"And just what did it take to open your eyes?" Tony muttered rhetorically to himself in disgust. _Please, dear god, just don't make him learn this lesson the way Renee or I had to...or Benji._

Tony very much doubted his ability to handle Andre claiming yet another victim.

And they had Stefano to thank for that, though his father's lies had saved Isabella. Saved her from this disaster of a family and the calamity they seemed to drag along in their wake like the set of monstrous chains attached to Marley's ghost...

_"Hey!"  
Her body was wrapped around him in a languid fashion underneath the comforter, one leg tucked between both of his and an arm resting on his chest when her body stiffened. The movement was unexpected and rather painful when her elbow jabbed his sternum.  
Gingerly, he caught her arm to keep her from knocking the wind out of him. "What's the matter?"  
"It's..." Bella squinted at the clock on the table beside the bed. It was difficult to see with only a few candles lit and a lamp that was hardly putting forth more than a faint glow. "Two-thirty almost."  
"Ah. In that case you're late and your coach is already turned to a pumpkin."  
She looked more perplexed than amused.  
"No curfew." He breathed a little easier. "That's a relief," and with a grin, he gathered her closer which she seemed to relish but he could still feel the tension.  
"I know you said you locked the door..."  
"Of course."  
"...but that wouldn't stop a...ah..." she shrugged looking slightly embarrassed now, "whatever might be roaming around in a haunted house at this time of night," The words poured out of her in a rush. "And don't laugh," she added before he could reply which of course, only made it more difficult for him to try and swallow the grin threatening to split his face in half._

_"The Portinari brothers don't feel such a distant bit of history now, is that it?"  
She was clearly unnerved and didn't appreciate his ribbing. "Next, you're going to tell me you don't believe in them at all."  
Beneath the feather comforter, he shifted onto his side and leaned on his elbow so he could see her face as he spoke. "Actually I have reason to believe the two of them deserve the reputation they've earned. You see a friend of mine and I played a joke on one of my cousins."  
This instantly piqued her curiosity. "Sounds rather a cruel idea for a practical joke."  
"You don't know my cousin."  
"And that would be a good thing?"  
He took a deep breath. "Quite."  
"So you were teaching him a lesson."_

_It was said, oddly enough in a tone lacking censure entirely and yet he got the impression she disapproved, which he told himself was understandable. She'd never met Andre._

_"Teaching implies an ability to learn," he pointed out. "And I suspect Martin and myself were the ones doing most of that rather than my cousin."  
"What happened?"  
Tony's eyes darted about the room, half expecting to see a pair of specters lounging about at the table or on the loveseat, listening in on the conversation. "He was supposed to be here only one night."  
"Alone?"  
He nodded slowly. "Yes, but he didn't return the next day.  
"And so you came looking for him."  
"Martin insisted. I told him that this was Andre's way of avoiding the inevitable...admitting he hadn't the guts to stay all the way through until morning and had skipped out to spend the night with one of his whor...well, acquaintances."_

_Instead of hearing the indictment in his tone, Bella chose to play devil's advocate. "Did he know the whole story?"  
"Everyone in the area has..."  
"Yes, but you said the public record branded_ her _the killer...goading Lucio with the truth about his son simply to have her revenge and then manipulating everything that happened from that point until both men were dead."  
"Andre heard both versions. He chose to believe the official one and considered Lucio and his brother the worst sort of fools."  
"All of it? Including their son's journal that was found after his death?"_

_He could tell she found Andre's obstinate behavior inexplicable and Tony's smile twisted bitterly. "The concept of self sacrifice, especially in the face of certain failure is something my cousin could never understand."_

_She'd wheedled the entire ghost story out of him. Not easily. The tale was gruesome with its mistaken motives fueled by jealousy that led to the younger son's death and lingering insinuations and then finally on the day of Lucio's wedding to the woman he'd loved for so long, an appalling act of vengeance from beyond the grave. It hardly seemed the aphrodisiac for a night like this and Tony couldn't help worry it would put a damper on Bella's mood but once again she'd surprised him. To her, Lucio's death was the kind of tragedy one found in opera, not real life and if anything, it added an intensity to her desire he certainly wasn't expecting._

_"How could anyone be that heartless?" she asked, bringing him back to Andre and having no answer to the enigma of Andre's failings, he shrugged.  
"I take it you found your cousin here when you came looking the next day."  
"Oh yes."  
"And?"  
"First of all, the villa at the time had been abandoned for several decades. The condition it's in now took our hostess considerable time and effort. Prior to that it was, frankly, a mess. Most of the structure had been subject to neglect and bandits and the not so harmless pranks of bored adolescents but the one room still intact was Lucio's."  
"Where he was murdered?"  
Tony nodded. "And that is where we found Andre the morning after his ordeal. Locked in."  
Her eyes widened. "What did they do to him?"  
"I don't know exactly..."  
"Then how can you be so sure he encountered either of the ghosts?"  
"Because I've never in my life seen Andre so terrified as he was when we opened that door."  
"Is that the only reason?"  
"Well no. There's also the housewarming gift he sent our host and hostess the day they moved in here."  
"What, their own private gypsy for seances?" she joked.  
"He sent them a copy of The Fall of the House of Usher, by Edger Allen Poe."  
That shocked her into complete silence momentarily, and then, "has he ever tried paying you back for doing this to him?"_

Tony could still remember how arrogant his laughter sounded.

_"He wouldn't dare."_

* * *

Sami's Townhouse

They could hear the screaming as soon as the elevator slid open and Steve bolted ahead of her. Reaching the entrance to Sami's place, he kicked in one of the doors and then turned to grab Anna by the hand and drag her inside. Shit, this was worse than the day she and John, EJ and Sami had arrived to find Marlena passed out on her bedroom floor. There was still screams coming from the back of the townhouse but as soon as they got to the hallway, it all stopped...cold. The silence only increased Steve's anxiety but he slowed down. He flipped on the hall lights as they passed out of the living room and at the far end of the hall there was a door ajar just slightly and standing there, the sleep in their eyes driven away by the terrible sound that woke them, were Allie and Johnny.

Anna hurried to them.

They were crying as she bent down and hugged them to her tightly. They clung for dear life. From around the other side, she heard Steve's sharp intake of breath barely an instant after he'd pushed open the nursery door. "Oh god," came his ragged whisper.

Gently, so as not to alarm the twins, Anna turned until she could see what was going on. "Steve?"  
"Call 911. Get an ambulance here. Now."  
With that, he disappeared into the room and shut the door behind him.

Anna wanted to swear. At him, and at the situation in general. Instead, she sat on the floor and tried to get Johnny who was already asking difficult questions to help her find her cell phone.


	70. Chapter Seventy

Sami's Townhouse, Grace's bedroom

Sami didn't hear Steve come in, or what he said to Anna. In shock and focused on EJ's life blood pumping out of his arm, she didn't realize anyone had arrived. Nor did she hear him speaking until a hand touched her arm and with her protective instincts on overdrive, she shoved an elbow backwards and from behind her, Steve swore loudly.

"Sami..." he bit out but she wasn't listening.  
Dropping to his knees beside her, he caught her hand when she reached for the knife again. "Don't."  
"But he's bleeding," she insisted as though it wasn't obvious.  
"I know."  
She tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let her.  
"Sami, you've got to look at me."  
"There's too much blood...it's everywhere..."  
"Sami!" He didn't have time for the niceties if EJ was going to survive and yanked her around to face him. "You need to do exactly as I say. I can help him. I can stop the bleeding but I need you to concentrate on what I'm telling you, alright?"  
_"Steve?"_  
Though still in shock, he could tell she finally recognized him. "That's right."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Looks like I'm saving Junior's ass, and don't ask me why," he growled. "Now I need..."

But that was all the further he got because suddenly she shoved him back, and then proceeded to hit and scratch at whatever exposed skin she could find like a wildcat. "You're not getting anywhere near him. I know what you want to do. You want to pay him back, hurt him..."  
"NO, damn it."  
"You HATE him."  
"Yeah, well watching him bleed to death isn't a very satisfactory revenge."

That earned him an impressive sock to the jaw, and in the same exact spot EJ had nailed him earlier. How the hell had he let Anna talk him into this? "Okay, you feel better now?" Gazing steadily at her, he cocked his head at EJ. "Cause he's going to die if I don't get a tourniquet on him. Is that what you want?"  
Her breath was coming in gasps now, but she was still tensed and ready to lay into him if he came any closer. "Y...you're saying you _want_ to help him?"  
"Just as soon as you retract those," he waved at her hand, "claws of yours and calm down."  
"Then tell me what to do and I'll..."  
"EJ doesn't have that kind of time and how stupid to do you think I am to screw this up with you and Anna breathing down my neck?"  
Awareness filtered into her eyes. There was still plenty of suspicion and an agonizing fear burning there but she relented and gave him a half nod.  
"You need to get the baby," he told her.  
Another nod, except she didn't move so Steve held out a hand. She accepted it hesitantly, and without fighting him this time and gripping her arm, he helped her up. Then he pointed out the tiny bundle. The blanket wrapped around Grace was almost completely soaked in EJ's blood now. And she was making a lot of noise. Had she been bawling this loudly all along because Sami could have sworn it was the silence in the room making her ears ring.

"And try not to move his arm," Steve added.  
As she made her way over to the baby she said in a tone that far too calm under the circumstances, "If this is a trick, or even if it isn't and EJ doesn't make it, I'm not the only one who will be holding you responsible..."  
"Yeah, yeah," he said, ignoring her threats for the moment.  
She collected Grace though she kept a careful watch on his movements as he undid his buckle and slid his belt off. "And I need something to mop up the mess Junior is making."

* * *

Living room

"But why can't I see Mama?"

Johnny's persistence was a trait he'd definitely inherited from both his parents and at any other time, it would have provided Anna a good laugh because whether EJ and Sami ever survived tormenting one another, this child was going to give them a run for their money.

"Sweetie, can you tell me what time it is?" She pointed to the cell phone lying on the floor by his leg.  
"Again?"  
Anna beamed a smile at him.  
"If I tell you, will you go get Mama?" he asked with a perfectly straight face, which made Anna want to laugh again. And scream.  
"Mama is in helping your...well, with the baby,"  
"But it was Mama crying. She woke us up," he explained again and pointed at his twin. Allie sat up on the couch. In one arm, she hugged a favorite stuffed whale beginning to show signs it was dragged regularly about the house. The other arm was giving her solace too as she sucked on her thumb. She hadn't said two words since Anna's arrival, just cried and allowed herself to be comforted, and then sat and listened in stunned silence as her aunt called and demanded an ambulance to sent as soon as possible. She'd even remained quiet when Anna snapped at the operator who had the nerve to ask the name of the victim.

How long ago was that? Not more than ten minutes and still the blasted thing wasn't here, and who was it for anyway?

"Aunty, why was Mama crying so loud?"  
"Something probably frightened her," said Anna, struggling to keep her voice normal. "Put that on the pile, okay?" She pointed at the wadded up newspaper in Johnny's hands. "And we'll need more of those before we can light it."

When Anna brought the twins into the living room, there'd been no fire burning. There was however, a basket of logs and old newspapers and desperate for anything to keep the boy occupied, Anna promised he could use the butane lighter if he would help her set the logs in place and then the newspapers and kindling so it would burn properly. So far, it had kept him busy but hadn't done much to divert his questions.

"Is Gracie sick?"  
"If she is, your mommy and Uncle Steve will make her better."  
The little boy who already had too much of his father's charm and reckless exuberance stared up at her suddenly and a smile brightened his face. "We can call Daddy. He'll know what to do," and before Anna could stop him, he picked up her phone and easily found EJ's number programmed on the list Anna had kept at the ready these last few hectic days.  
"Johnny, no..."  
But he'd already touched the screen and begun the call and Anna found she was holding her breath and praying at the same time, for what she had no idea. Just then came the sound of EJ's ring-tone from around the corner in the kitchen.  
"Daddy!"  
Johnny leapt to his feel, spilling half crumpled newspapers onto the floor and looking about the room excitedly.  
"He's here?"

"I..." The lump in Anna's throat swelled painfully. She didn't dare lie because she had a bad feeling that when the stretcher was rolled out, EJ would be lying on it, but she couldn't say he was with Grace and Sami either. The boy _was_ a DiMera and after a day that had begun thirty-something hours earlier in Lugano, Anna's adrenalin was fading rather quickly. So, perhaps she could chance just a little white lie. "I think he just left it when he stopped by earlier."

The disappointment in Johnny's dark eyes twisted her into knots. Damn, if it wasn't a look every male in this god awful family had perfected for the sole purpose of getting his own way.  
"Honey," and she sighed, trying not to look guilty, "I'm sorry, I know you want to see your mommy and daddy..."  
"But he never forgets his phone."

She was saved from having to lie again when the front door burst open.  
"WILL!"  
Johnny's relief and delight rang in Anna's ears and in seconds both twins were clamoring for their older brother to pick them up and in the same breath, firing a barrage of questions at him.

"What do you mean, she was screaming," he asked, echoing something Johnny said. Immediately, his gaze shot to Anna. "Where is she?"  
Anna nodded at the door leading to the hall. "In Grace's room but Steve is in there with her."

Picking up Allie first, and then Johnny, Will swung them over and sat them on the couch. Johnny of course, made to climb right back down again but Will whispered something in his ear and the little boy's eyes grew enormously round and without arguing, he reached over to hold Allie's hand and even moved to sit closer to her.

The gesture was so heart wrenching given the last few hours it made Anna want to cry.

Will had already turned to the front door again where a tall young man hung back and Will waved him inside.  
"This is my grandparent's place," he explained, "Marlena and John's. Oh, and this is Anna. She's ah...Johnny's aunt, and..."  
Will suddenly looked at her confused. "Mom called you?"  
Anna didn't hear the question. Her eyes were on the stranger, whose picture she'd seen in one of Shane's files. "You," she whispered.  
Striding forward now, he put out his hand a bit awkwardly to shake hers. "Hi. I'm Chad."

He had a grip like a bear. Anna's greeting in return was barely a nod and she remembered to smile, sort of. He towered over her. And he bore more than a passing resemblance to EJ now that she was face to face with him, and what the hell was he doing here with Will? Had he come for his daughter?

"Excuse me," she said, looking around to find Will and managed to head him off just as he reached the hall.  
"I've have to see my mom." He tried to side step her but Anna blocked his way. "Right now," he insisted.  
"Okay, but you..."  
"This is about Nicole."  
_Of course. I hope Victor clobbers the little witch._ She didn't repeat the sentiment aloud however, or move out of his way. Instead, keeping her voice low enough so that the twins couldn't hear her, she told Will that his mother and EJ returned from the mansion together.  
The news didn't appear to surprise him any.  
"You said Uncle Steve was back there with her?"  
"Uh huh."  
"What about Grace?"  
"I assume so."

He hesitated for a second and then decided that confiding would be best. "Nicole blackmailed Grace's mother. She brought a stuffed toy with her earlier and left it in with Grace, probably in her crib and I'm afraid if either my mom or EJ picked it up, or even Grace, it could have hurt them, at least the way Mia was talking."  
"Nicole." Anna chewed on her lip. "I wonder..." her voice trailed off and already thoroughly frustrated, Will snapped at her.  
"What?"  
But Anna just shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now, but you should probably go tell Steve."  
He'd taken only a couple of steps when she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "There is an ambulance on its way and whatever happened in that room was bad enough to shock your uncle, and he's seen a lot of terrible things, so be prepared."

The look Will wore when she pulled back was stricken. He stared at her for an instant and then hurried down the hall to Grace's door.


	71. Chapter SeventyOne

Sami's Townhouse

It was absolute torture just standing here, not being able to do anything except watch her uncle work on EJ. She could tell he was breathing still. The rise and fall of his chest was steady but so was the blood spilling out of him. She felt so damn helpless.  
"Sami?"  
Steve hadn't said anything to her since she laid Grace down. "Yeah?" He was silent again, focused on cutting away the sleeve of EJ's coat and dress shirt and folding it. "Do you need another blanket?" she asked when he didn't reply.  
"No. I need you to come and hold his arm so it doesn't move."

Below where the knife was sticking out, EJ's arm was smeared with blood and sticky to the touch, so she pulled off her sweater and laid it gently on him.

Steve was sitting next to where she knelt on the blanket. He'd made a bandage of sorts out of the remnants of EJ's sleeve and wound it like a band around his upper arm. Circling that was Steve's belt. He'd poked extra holes in the leather and had it threaded through the buckle, all set to pull it tight, and glanced over to make sure she was ready.  
"Look," he explained, none too patiently, "you need to press down."  
"But that will make the bleeding worse."  
"Only for a few seconds and besides, if the dude wakes up before we're done, that arm will come shooting up, maybe tear that knife lose and then we'll have a real mess. Come on, push...harder."  
Worried and definitely at the end of her patience, she mouthed off without thinking. "Perhaps I should just sit on him."  
"Whatever floats your boat, darling."  
Her face flamed red to match the blanket beneath her and she glared, which Steve seemed to find rather amusing.  
"You can hit me later. Now, are you ready?"

In an effort to hang onto her last shred of self-control, Sami let her eyes linger on EJ's face.

It was just as achingly beautiful as the day they'd met. All that was missing was that deliciously wicked smirk of his and those eyes...those damn eyes that could undress her without so much as twitching...body _and_ soul. There was no hiding from what those eyes could see. And to be honest, a part of her had known that all along but not with the clarity that stared her in the face earlier because what she'd seen in EJ's eyes tonight was his soul.

She'd thought she'd been prepared for that after all the pain they'd caused each other. They were two of a kind. She knew that. She'd sure as hell spent enough of the last three years running from it, just as he'd told her in the car but it wasn't simply because he was a DiMera. Yeah, she'd told herself that, done her damnest to convince herself and everyone around her that it all came down to his name but he was hardly the only exception to the rule. Not every DiMera in town was evil incarnate, or treated as such.

If the last hour hadn't been so ghastly, maybe she could laugh at the irony of the situation. It really was funny in some ways. She doubted anyone else in her family would think so, and honestly, having to look it square in the face made her wonder if God didn't have a sick sense of humor. Either that, or there was such a thing as fate.

And that _did_ make her want to laugh. Sami Brady, manipulator extraordinaire, caught in a web so cleverly woven that she and EJ never had a chance with anyone else. They'd been designed for each other. The hell that was their childhoods thanks to Stefano DiMera made the fact inevitable.

_And you've known that all along, so don't you dare die on me now. You can't do that to Sydney and Johnny. They deserve what we never had and they need both of us for that. You hear me?_

"Sami."  
She almost jumped when Steve called her name.  
"I'm going to yank this thing, so you've got to hold him steady."  
Gulping back her panic and tears, she nodded and tightened her grip.

"On three," he told her and then, being Steve, he simply pulled it without counting at all and Sami cried out, terrified when she saw EJ's blood gushing out all at once. She could feel herself willing it to stop, demanding and then only a second later, pleading with whatever fate brought him into her life to please, _please_ stop torturing them.

"Ahhh." Next to her Steve relaxed and appeared satisfied and when she turned to him, he said, "And you're welcome."  
Sami found she was breathing so fast, she was on the verge of hyperventilating.  
"Are you sure?" she managed to blurt out.  
He waved a hand at the knife and looking, she saw he was right, the flow of blood had slowed considerably and she forgot altogether the threats she'd hurled at him a matter of minutes ago and hugged him. Fiercely.

And to her surprise, he endured it without muttering a single wise crack.  
"He's going to be alright now?" she asked. The anxiousness was still there, gnawing at her since EJ remained unconscious but Steve nodded.  
"Why don't you go get another blanket to cover him though, until the ambulance gets here."

A couple minutes later she was sitting next to EJ again, his hand in hers, watching him breathe when Steve came out of the bathroom. He'd cleaned as much of EJ's blood off of him as he could and stood wiping his hands, bemused at the turn of events. It had been one hell of a night so far. And it wasn't over. Bo and Hope weren't back yet and he was beginning to worry about the lengths old man Kiriakis would go to just to keep his mitts on Isabella's granddaughter.

He suspected almost anything. Isabella had been the one bright spot in Victor's life, the only thing capable of nudging the old bastard towards respectability. Not that Steve thought he'd changed his spots exactly. The man was a crook. When his back got shoved against a wall, he reverted pretty damn quick. And so did Philip as tonight had proved once again.

Of all the men in this town, why would Stephanie even think to pick him, although why not with her cousin's shinning example, he told himself sarcastically.

_And when did your life start?_

The question kept chasing him. Anna had known precisely the words to throw in his face and god they stung. He wanted deny them, especially deny it made him anything like the man lying at his feet, the one who'd tortured him...who'd kept him from his family.

"What happened when you got back here?" he asked Sami who looked up, started by the question.

Even before he'd regained his memory, he'd found his niece a maddening enigma; petulant, insecure, spoiled, conniving, in all, a manipulative witch with more guts at her disposal than brains. The unbelievable part was that buried somewhere in that mess, she possessed her parents' one sterling quality. She had heart.

"Why do you care?" came her answer.  
"Because I just broke my cardinal rule when it comes to Junior here, so I'd like to know if you're the one who poked him with the knife."  
She didn't look outraged any longer, just worried and kind of numb.  
"Of course not."  
"Are you telling me he did that to himself?"  
"It was an accident."  
"Don't protect him, Sami, not if he tried to hurt you."  
"He didn't," she told him flatly.

For perhaps the first time he'd known her as an adult, it felt like she was beyond giving a damn what anyone else thought and for that reason alone he figured she was telling the truth.

"Alright, not this time but there will be others and if you ignore that, you're asking for trouble."  
Sami's laughter was painfully sarcastic," I AM trouble," and with that admission she tossed him a pointed look. "Believe me, in the forgiveness department, EJ is _way_ ahead of me."  
"And you're going to fall for that."  
"Why not?" she countered without skipping a beat. "This family is riddled with examples when it comes to forgiveness and the power it has to change people."  
Her stare pinned him down. Irritated, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and stewed and when the silence lengthened, she said,

"The part I'm sick of is you and my mother. You're so determined to think the worst, and not just when it comes to EJ, but me too. Apparently, I'm so incompetent and needy when it comes to a man, I'll put up with anything."  
"Because we've seen just how warped the DiMeras are, and what they're capable of."  
"More than Tony and his wife? More than Lexie?" She shook her head and then pointed at EJ. "Most of his family is _dead_. So you tell me just who is it that needs to be worried here because the ones who continually get screwed over are related to Stefano and for that, they get labeled...all for doing what it takes to survive."  
"Okay. They don't have a choice but you do," Steve reminded her. "You didn't have to be a part of that. You still don't."

Sitting on the floor, with EJ's hand warm in hers, Sami could feel the prick of tears in the back her eyes. She didn't know when it happened. It just had. It snuck up on her when she'd been busy thinking up every excuse imaginable why it wouldn't work. This family was fucking insane. The idea of being a part of it defied everything she'd been taught as Marlena Evan's daughter and yet its siren's song was oh, so tempting because this is where she belonged. It was that simple. She knew these people and they knew her. And they _accepted_ her. No more having to pretend, or trying to measure up and if that meant accepting the fact that life as a DiMera could end tragically for her, or EJ, she realized she could do that. In fact, it suddenly seemed the most incredible gift anyone had ever given her, and brushing her tears away, she laid a hand on EJ's chest where she could feel his heart beating, not quite as strong, but steady.

"Do you remember how it felt the day you realized Aunt Kayla had feelings for you?" and then she quickly added, "I mean, besides it scaring the shit out of you."  
When he didn't answer right away, she glanced up. There was a stubborn, despairing look in his eye.  
"You don't know this guy, Sami."  
"Oh yes I do. I've seen him at his worst. I've seen both of us so angry and destructive, we wanted to kill each other and almost did and then I..." Everything burned, her throat and her eyes and she couldn't see worth a damn except for the memory of EJ's face less than thirty minutes ago. "I saw the part of him he's had to spend his life protecting so those two monsters who raised him couldn't destroy it. You think I don't know what love costs?" She turned her eyes, drowning in tears so that they shone like sapphires in the dim light of the room. "Well, you're wrong. I've waited my entire life to feel this way...for a man who loves me so much, he'd walk through hell for us to be together." Her eyes blazed into his now, the pain in them raw and powerful. "And for EJ, that's exactly what I'd do."

A strange quiet fell when she finished, the sort that kept Steve's attention riveted even when she turned back to EJ but before he could say anything, the wail of a siren echoed in the distance. Sami looked up and saw for the first time that the door was open.

Standing there, staring at her was Will.

And it was obvious from the conflicted emotions in his gaze he'd listened to everything she'd told Steve.


	72. Chapter SeventyTwo

Sami's Townhouse

Steve's glance followed from mother to son. The poor kid looked shell-shocked and Steve couldn't help but feel for him. It sounded as though Will had spent his life dealing with one disaster after another thanks to his parents but of course, sticking in his two cents wouldn't be appreciated. Sami had made that abundantly clear.

"I'll make sure the ambulance finds us," he said, and grabbing his leather jacket, he stopped to check Grace quickly and then headed to the door where he nodded at Will. "If he doesn't make it to the hospital soon, he could lose that arm, so you may want to save the family row for another time." And with that he left, pulling the door shut behind him.

Will had stepped inside but didn't come any closer. "I guess I should have come right back."  
"Oh Will, no..." Sami shook her head, not wanting to think about what would have happened to her son if he'd tried to intervene. "Anyway, the ambulance is almost here and EJ is going to make it." If she kept repeating those words, she might start believing them but sitting on the floor next to him, blood everywhere including all over her, the horror of it all was too fresh and she couldn't take his recovery for granted. She needed to hear Lexie tell her he was awake and asking to talk to her. Why couldn't he just open his eyes, damn it? She desperately wanted to hear his voice, his reassurance, hear him say how much he loved her.

"Mom?"  
Blinking, she looked up at him again and found he'd made his way over to the crib, except he wasn't paying attention to Grace. It was the scene on the floor he couldn't keep from staring at. His eyes were glued to EJ. And there was a world of conflicting emotions he wasn't even bothering to hide for her, or himself.  
"Did he do that," he waved a hand at the knife, "trying to help you or Grace?"  
It took several seconds for Sami to realize the assumption her son had just made about EJ bordered on complimentary.  
"Both of us," she said and then without thinking, added, "but when he wakes up, I'm afraid he's going to remember the child he couldn't save."  
"Who? Nicole's baby?"  
Ordinarily, Sami would have caught the slip and questioned Will as to how he found out but all the secrets and lies from the past few months seemed irrelevant now and she just shook her head.

Will couldn't bring himself to push the subject. And sparing his mother's feelings wasn't the reason why either since he was going to have to admit to her what Mia had done and whose fault it was but never had he expected this.

Opening the door, he'd stumbled into a war zone instead of his sister's nursery and the sight was one that could have come straight out of his worst nightmares. Of course, in those, EJ had been the cause. Reality had turned out quite differently thanks to Stefano and Nicole, not to mention his own blind stupidity.

"There's something about tonight you don't know yet..." his voice trailed off and it looked to Sami as though he had to make an effort to meet her gaze. "It was partially my fault."  
"That's not possible," she tried to reassure him but he kept on, afraid he'd lose his nerve.  
"Mia..." He gulped. "Ah...you know, the girl who was here earlier? She's Grace's mother and Nicole put her up to finding a way in here. So she could leave this."  
Using a plastic diaper, Will held up a stuffed bear that Sami didn't recognize.  
"After I dropped her off, she called Nicole to tell her she'd put the bear in Grace's crib but that there might be a problem because she'd seen EJ here."

Sami stared at it, thinking back to what EJ had told her about Rolf's drug and the text Rafe sent to him and Tony, the one that probably got the poor guy shot. She remembered too her argument with EJ about Stefano always having contingency plans. And EJ had been right. In fact, it appeared the old man had a number of them.

How ironic then it was the one he had nothing to do with that nearly succeeded.

"It wasn't the bear, Will."  
He frowned, obviously thinking her words were an effort to spare his feelings.  
"I can't explain it all now but someone thought they could manipulate EJ into losing his mind so he'd kill me, which might be the purpose of that too," she said, indicating the stuffed toy, "but this particular bastard wanted EJ to remember his past."  
"You mean, something he did to you?"  
"No. It was something that happened to him as a child, something..." a rush of all too recent images swept through her mind, "truly terrifying."

They looked at each other and when she was certain she gotten through to him, she said, "I think you should find a plastic bag to put that in. We can have someone test it at the hospital, or give it to Uncle Bo."

He nodded, but didn't follow her directive other than to wrap the toy in a couple of diapers and set it on the dresser behind the crib. Once that was done, he turned back.

And she could see he wasn't finished.  
"What you said to Uncle Steve..."  
She shut her eyes, afraid of the pain she fully expected to see reflected in her son's face.  
"...I've never heard you be so...I don't know..." he paused, searching for the right way to explain himself, "mature." There was a hint of amusement in his tone she swore sounded like it was Lucas speaking to her.  
"Okay, I know that was meant to be a compliment, but somehow coming from my teenage son, it makes me feel kind of old."  
"It makes me feel proud."  
Sami looked at him a little harder now. "I must be hearing things."  
He shrugged. "It doesn't mean I've changed my mind, or I like the guy or anything like that. I just..." He frowned and glanced over at EJ. "You've changed since he showed up and...well, he better not be awake and listening to any of this but I think he might be kind of a good influence." By the time he finished blurting this out, his face was flushed and he was fiddling nervously with the zipper on his jacket.

Sami wanted to hug him but instead she was crying again and couldn't manage to say anything her throat was so tight.  
"Mom?"  
Alarm had crept into his tone and she did her best to wipe her face clean and control her emotions. "I never could figure out after all the crap me and your father put you through how you turned out so normal," she said and chanced a glance in his direction. "I mean, we should have ended up with a kid worse than the two of us put together."  
"Oh, you got a couple of those." He nodded his head in the direction of the living room. "They're currently out there, driving Anna utterly demented."  
"No more than she deserves," muttered Sami under her breath.  
"What?"  
Her smile twisted. "Nothing, honey. Anna is just taking out her frustrations on the rest of us tonight."

And as soon as the words came out of her mouth, it occurred to Sami that Anna's night was going to get a lot worse because after her experience with EJ's past, she couldn't bring herself to believe that his baby brother had survived Andre. The thing was, Sami could admit that unlike Nicole, she felt a pang of sympathy for Anna.

"Speaking of Anna," said Will, as though he could divine her thoughts, "what's been going on? Grandma Caroline was talking to someone at the pub this afternoon and I could swear I heard her say that Tony was dead. Something about an accident down on the pier but when EJ was here before, it sounded like he expected to find him at the mansion."  
She sighed and rubbed at her eyes that were really starting to ache now. "I don't even know where to start."  
"Is he dead?"  
"I guess he's supposed to be."  
"What, is that some kind of family joke?"  
"If so, I doubt Stefano will find it particularly funny."  
"MOM."  
Sucking in a shaky breath, she relented. "Okay, I'll give you the abbreviated version but there's still parts of this mess I'm fuzzy on so I'd appreciate you not snapping my head off if it makes no sense."  
"I wouldn't do that," he said, coming to sit down on the floor next to her. "Especially now."

Sami raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored the remark. Under the circumstances, he was taking things pretty well and she could almost hear EJ telling her not to be churlish with the poor kid, who of course proceeded to ask the trickiest question of all.

"How about you start with Sydney?"


	73. Chapter SeventyThree

Kiriakis grounds

Bo hadn't worried exactly when Shane asked him to check Victor's place, or more accurately, he'd not worried the old man would retaliate if he returned Sydney to her parents but standing here now, freezing his ass off in an open field on Victor's property, suddenly aware of the advantage his father held and motivation behind his actions, Bo had begun to think himself a fool. He couldn't see his father's men but he was pretty certain his small party was surrounded. And those instincts weren't a matter of professional experience.

There was a detached, razor edged menace in Victor's eye that chilled him to the bone and yet none of it was making any sense.

Yeah, Victor could be ruthless. He'd also been the one to draw the line when it came to his family after Isabella's death and for the most part, he'd honored it or at least kept up appearances. So why play hardball with his sons? Why the threats when all he needed to do was explain what he learned about EJ and Sydney? Worse, there was his behavior towards Brady. The old man might bully the rest of them to get his way on occasion but Isabella's son was the one Victor doted on.

That fact alone gave Bo a really bad feeling about the possibilities in this situation.

"You said you had questions for me," the old man prodded Brady. "So what are they?"

Standing next to Bo, the younger man regarded Victor with open hostility. "Whose idea was it for Nicole to marry EJ?"  
Victor snorted. "I assume it was hers given the enormity of EJ's bank account."  
"And who brought her back here?"  
"I have no idea."  
"That's a lie."

Brady practically spat the accusation at his grandfather and something about the way the two men were glaring at each other set off an alarm in Bo's mind.

"The last thing I remember that night in Vienna was Nico's brother with his paws all over Nicole, dragging her down the hallway, and I heard what he said to her…that her husband was waiting."  
"You were under the influence Brady…"

"Oh yes, that's right," he said, cutting off the older man and then did something Bo hadn't expected. "For those of you still in the dark, I had an affair with Nicole while Chloe and I were living in Vienna."  
The announcement was matter-a fact and loud enough so that everyone could hear it, including Caroline who'd followed Victor out to Bo and Hope's SUV.  
"And when Victor found out, he sent his men. Nicole they hauled off to god knows where and I woke up in Switzerland."  
"You needed help, Brady," said Victor with exasperation.  
"And when I told you I'd be happy to seek that help in Austria, you threatened to turn me into the Swiss police along with enough heroin to land me in jail for a decade."

Bo and his mother looked at each other and then over at Victor. As usual, he twisted the accusation to suit his own advantage.  
"I was doing what was necessary to save _you_, unlike that trollop who got you hooked on…"  
"Nicole did nothing of the sort, and neither for the record did Chloe. They were not the ones responsible for my addiction, but you were damn well going to make them pay for it anyway; Chloe by letting her think I'd been kidnapped or murdered, and Nicole who you sold to the highest bidder. Stefano"

The accusation in his tone rang out across the field and it was too much for Bo. He eyed his father with disgust. "Christ, Victor. Tell me weren't stupid enough to make a deal with the devil."  
"And how easily you all forget what Nicole is," Victor snapped back. "She tried to murder me. And instead of paying, she's walking around scott free while you point the finger and call me a bastard for finding her a rich husband in a family whose destruction none of us would weep over."  
"And her baby?"  
Brady's question met with stubborn silence and he looked revolted. "That was your great-grandchild. How COULD you?"  
"A fact I was completely unaware of until tonight, thanks to Stefano."  
"Sounds like karma to me."

Victor's eyes narrowed at his grandson's blatant disrespect. "The only form of karma this family should be interested in is destroying that man," he informed Brady and then turned to Bo. "Before he destroys us."

The unease Bo felt since this all began was steadily getting worse. "If this is about Philip's safety and EJ…"  
"It's about survival, Bo. You know Stefano. He's not going to stop now, not until…"  
But Bo knew where this was going. He'd heard the dire predictions Victor could recite on cue once too often. "And you think EJ will just stand by once he learns the truth and allow Stefano to harm any of us?"  
"EJ is no match for Stefano."  
Bo's laughter erupted and despite his amusement, there was an edge of sarcasm to it that was unmistakable. "Just because the two of you were able to manipulate him doesn't make him harmless, unless of course that is what you're worried about...that EJ would be interested in a little retribution."  
Victor stayed silent but his poker face was a dead give away to his son.  
"Oh god, you _did_ have something to do with Nicole losing her child."  
The line of Victor's mouth, which was already thin, hardened obstinately.  
"Well?" pushed Bo.  
"He thought the baby was mine," said Brady, speaking up once again.

With a quick glance at his nephew, Bo turned back to his father knowing even before he saw the confirmation in Victor's stony expression, it was true.

In that instant, something inside of him snapped. He took a step towards Victor but Hope, who'd been listening to the entire argument from the front seat reached out to grab him. She got only a piece of his jacket. Not enough, and when he pulled away, she tried yelling to stop him. Bo however was beyond listening to reason. He'd trusted the bastard, shit, even let his guard down and allowed Victor into his life and instead of cherishing the opportunity Victor resorted to his old tricks. He was playing God with their lives, stirring up a hornet's nest that Bo had no trouble imagining could get them all killed. Just the possibility infuriated him and he grabbed the lapel of Victor's coat when he reached his father and sent his fist smashing into his jaw.

From far away it seemed, he heard his mother scream for him to stop.

Victor didn't put up any resistance. He even met Bo's angry glare head on and held it without flinching.  
"Tell me you didn't endanger this family all to keep Nicole away from Brady."  
"Of course not and I didn't start this, Bo."  
"Really?" He tightened his grip on Victor's coat. "Then why would Stefano deliberately hide EJ's paternity from you?"

There was no hiding the emotion that flared in Victor's eyes now, one so foreign to Bo's experience with his father he had a hard time believing he was actually seeing it.

Victor Kiriakis never displayed fear, not openly.

"What have you done?" hissed Bo.  
"Only what was necessary to keep us safe, and…"  
But Bo was shaking his head. "We are taking Sydney with _us_…home where she belongs and you can count yourself lucky I won't be arresting you for kidnapping and assault."  
"You try leaving with her, and you'll be forcing my hand."  
For a long moment, the two men stared at one another and then, hoping he'd guessed correctly, Bo hollered to his mother to join the others in the SUV.  
"Don't do this," said Victor.  
"You're not going to shoot me, at least not in front of Ma and you're sure as hell not going to shoot at a car with the majority of your family inside."  
"You have no idea what you're doing…"  
"Then tell me, DAMN IT."

Victor actually looked torn momentarily and opened his mouth but if he did it was with the intention of being honest, Bo would never know because just then a gunshot echoed across the field, and then several more.

Bo reacted. Ducking, he turned and ran, manhandling a reluctant Brady into the back seat of the SUV, and making sure his mother was inside as well, told Hope to floor it. She already had them moving and missed Victor by a matter of inches. Bo suspected she'd done it on purpose too but didn't have time to worry about it as she headed straight for a couple of Victor's men who were hurriedly backing up but still aiming for the car.

"Oh my God."

Bo blinked and tried to make out what the hell his brother was doing with them. "Philip?"

He was in the front seat next to Stephanie, apparently having jumped into block her and Sydney from any stray bullets but now his head was looking over his shoulder and back towards the other side of the field.

Brady twisted around to look at the scene through the back window. "SHIT."

Fifty yards away, Nicole stood with what could have been a gun in her hand, but vastly outnumbered and Bo could see Victor making his way over to her along with men who would cut off any escape route before she could get out of there.  
"We have to go back," insisted Brady.  
Bo shook his head. "No."  
"But don't you understand? She did it for us."  
"Did what?"  
"I don't know…distracted them or maybe she was trying to get past them and reach us but we can't just leave her there. Victor will…" Brady nearly choked on the word, and unable to say it out loud, his eyes pleaded with Bo who really wished Nicole were in the car with them so he could wring her neck and then have the pleasure of tossing her in jail.  
"Damn it Bo, come on. She came here tonight to help me."  
"We're not going back," Bo growled. "Besides," he said, coming up with the only thing he could think of to convince Brady, "if she did this so we could get Sydney out of here, she wouldn't want us to."  
"But Granddad will make her disappear, maybe for good this time."  
"Brady's right," chimed in Philip and Bo glared at both of them.

"Yeah? Well she's not the only one in hot water here. From the way Victor was talking, he's dragged all of us into this mess, so we might be in just as deep as Nicole if we don't get Sydney back to her parents."


	74. Chapter SeventyFour

Sami's Townhouse

Tony drove up just behind the ambulance. They'd turned the siren off but the lights were still flashing; red and then a terrible bright white that burned his eyes and sitting in his car, mesmerized he heard again the haunting strains of the aria coming from his father's study the night before he and Anna left the mansion just a few months ago.

It was an opera Stefano had never been fond of in particular. Tosca.

The aria, however, was one of Tony's favorites, especially this version which Stefano introduced to him during their first Christmas together back in Italy. Of course that was before their relationship went to hell so hearing it again as he climbed the stairs with a nightcap caught him off guard. It was difficult not to suspect the old man's motives. And yet when the strains of that incredible voice began...ethereal, a hymn to love and loss sung with such poignancy it still brought tears to his eyes, Tony was suddenly caught up in a moment he had no control over. He paused near the top of the stairs. And the beauty and ache in her voice proceeded to tear his heart wide open. In place of the man threatening him with retribution for more than a month, he saw the face of a man he'd been proud to call his father once and the pain of what he'd lost sliced into him more keenly than ever.

"Tony?"  
Down in the foyer, having just stepped in the front door was EJ.  
And making an effort, Tony did his best to pull himself together, but he didn't turn around. "You're home."  
EJ hesitated and then, "Are you alright?"  
There was a hint of concern in his voice Tony wasn't used to lately, and he took a deep breath but then the aria began again and so did the emotions he couldn't reign in. It was no use. Taking a swallow of his drink, he turned to sit on the top step. "It doesn't seem so."  
As usual, Stefano had the volume turned all the way up so EJ had no problem hearing the music. "I remember him playing this when I was a child," he said, shedding his coat and tossing it over the railing, "especially on holidays."  
Tony kept his eyes on the amber liquid in his glass, mostly to hide the emotions he was dealing with. "The first time I heard it was Christmas. I was 20 or so."

"I hated it."

Thinking he might have heard EJ wrong. Tony gazed down at him and saw at once his brother was serious. "Why?"  
"It always put him in a foul mood. Once I found him crying and so drunk, he needed Rolf and I to help him to his room."  
"Are you serious?"  
EJ nodded. "Of course."  
"Stefano weeping?" Tony wanted to laugh suddenly. "We talking about the same man here?"  
EJ shot him an exasperated look. "Yes, I mean Father..."

The affection in EJ's voice when he called Stefano that had worried Tony from the beginning but after that night it conveyed a sense of tragedy no amount of logic could dismiss. It permeated the echo of EJ's words with the same anguish Maria Callas brought to Tosca's exquisite prayer.

A knock on the window brought him back to the present. It was Johnson's face leering at him and he swore under his breath as he unfastened his seatbelt. Just what he needed, a bloody spectator. Whatever Steve was doing here, he'd enjoy the show and rub in as much as possible the disaster this family managed to be. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the door open.

"You need to get up there." Steve nodded his head towards the top floor of the building. "Right now."  
"EJ?"  
"Yeah, and you need to hurry."  
Tony felt his heart constricting. "How bad?"  
"He should be alright," said Steve, frowning, "if we get him to the hospital as soon as possible, get him to a doctor."  
"Then I'll just come along with the ambulance..."  
"You can't do that, man."  
"Excuse me?" Having long since used what patience he had left, he snapped at Johnson.

Steve tried reminding himself of the pressure Tony was under but it didn't work, not after the last hour especially. He'd had his fill of DiMeras for one night.

"In case you'd forgotten, you're dead," he told Tony sarcastically. "Remember? You show your face at the hospital and Stefano will know about it five seconds after he wakes up, in which case you can kiss off any chance of finding your other son."

Tony's glare continued a few more seconds but surprisingly, he didn't argue.  
"Anna upstairs?" he asked as he began walking towards the entrance.  
"Yeah."  
He pulled open the door, but paused, "And Bo?"  
Steve shook his head. "Not yet."

There was nearly as much amused conjecture in those words as concern. It made Tony realize even if Baker hadn't lied to him, Victor was already aware of Isabelle's connection to EJ. Bo too, probably. And if Victor hadn't told Bo the rest, Steve meant to do so before Tony got a chance. He muttered a few more choice words under his breath, slammed the door shut and took the elevator, which for once, was open and waiting for him.

* * *

Grace's Nursery

Will sat without saying a word through her recital and Sami wasn't sure she ought to be so thankful but she was. Talking helped her anxiety some. Arguing with the teenager would likely have the opposite effect and she was barely hanging onto to a semblance of control. Maybe he could see that.  
As it was, her attention strayed to EJ's face every few seconds, hoping to see his eyes flutter and open but so far he remained unconscious. And it was getting exceedingly difficult to stay calm.

"So, are you expecting Uncle Bo will bring Sydney here?"  
Sami blinked. "I'm sorry, what did you say, Will?"  
"Sydney. They're bringing her back here, right? Not to the mansion."  
"Yeah."  
"You want me to send them to the hospital?"  
She tried to focus on her son and think about what he'd just asked her. "I want to hold her, yes and I want her there when EJ comes out of surgery. I want us altogether."  
"And the twins?"  
Sami's eyes widened. "Oh god. They must be so terrified..."  
"Mom."  
"If they're awake, they heard all the screaming."  
"MOM." Will grabbed her hand now to get her to look at him. "They're okay. I mean other than driving Anna to distraction because they insist on seeing you and EJ but we'll be fine here and I'll bring them to the hospital in the morning, once he's out of recovery."  
"But..."  
"I know you want them with you but you're going to have enough other stuff to deal with. Let me do this."  
She didn't look convinced.  
"It's just a few hours and since when don't you trust me?"  
"I do."  
At that point, he did something completely unexpected and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Good."

Sami almost laughed at that. Seeing her son behave like an actual teenager, obviously sly with a touch of earnestness thrown in for good measure to head off her temper was just what she needed at the moment. Something normal, or at least amusing.

"If Grace is awake still, why don't you take her out and give her a bottle. I'll bet the twins would love feeding her and I don't want them in the living room when they take EJ out of here."  
"Sure." He got up but was apparently reluctant to leave her.  
"Will, please. I really don't want Johnny or Allie seeing him this way. I'm sure they're confused enough."

That motivated him some and in a couple minutes, he had Grace in his arms and was heading out the door and nearly ran headlong into Tony. "Hey." It as the best he could do for a greeting and awkwardly he hurried around the older man, leaving the door open behind him.

From out in the hallway, Tony's dark eyes met Sami's.

He didn't look quite a bad as he had when he emerged from the kitchen earlier with his lip bleeding. The stitches kind of helped...fixed it so she didn't automatically see Andre. She couldn't understand why though. If anything, it made him look more dangerous and watching him step inside and ease the door shut, she decided it had something to do with the way he moved. It was different. Comfort in his own skin perhaps?

His gaze had shifted to EJ and taken in the state the room was in as well. And he looked shaken. In fact, the expression he wore affected her in a manner she was hardly expecting because the only DiMera who'd ever lowered his defenses with her was lying here unconscious. Tony in her experience, unlike EJ, kept his guard up. But the sight before him now had yanked it away leaving a man who was an utter stranger to Sami and in the depths of this stranger's eyes burned a grief so raw and haunting, he bore not the slightest resemblance to the monster who'd been his cousin.

She suspected he never would again.


	75. Chapter SeventyFive

Grace's Nursery

Tony didn't think he'd ever seen so much blood except in his nightmares. And there had been plenty of those. Nearly as many the last couple years as before the island but in his dreams it was always Anna torn from him, not his family. In fact, they were the ones responsible for every bloody nightmare he'd ever had. He didn't want to remember back to a time when he'd belonged to them or felt anything resembling love and trust. He knew where that led. Yet, in just a few short hours the balance he'd used to keep his sanity intact had been snatched right out from under him.

_You can't afford the luxury of that anymore you fool. He's your son._

Only EJ didn't want him for a father.

And facing this hard truth again dredged up what Baker had told him of Andre and Stefano's relationship.

How much blood had Andre spilt to win his father's love? How many siblings had he murdered in the name of that love all to rob them of what he'd been denied?

_Cousin, you'd better pray I never make it to hell..._

The threat felt hollow. All the vengeance in the world couldn't erase the past or the blood soaked images seared into his soul. It wouldn't absolve his own sins either. He may not be as responsible for what had transpired in this room as his father or his cousin but he wasn't innocent.

All of these thoughts swirled in his mind while he stood there, trying his damndest to comprehend what he was seeing.

EJ still had on the shirt and coat he'd worn earlier but they were barely recognizable. Both were stained a dull red and the shirt was plastered to his chest. Beneath where he lay, the blood had soaked into the carpet to such a degree there was a crimson halo encircling him all the way down to his knees on the side where Johnson's makeshift tourniquet kept was left of his blood from spilling out.

Though he tried, Tony couldn't process everything that had happened in just the last couple of hours. It simply came crashing down. Before he could stop them, tears blurred his vision. And they weren't cleansing. They fucking scalded his eyes with intensity as overpowering as the guilt and grief clawing at his heart and he had to reach out to grab the side of the crib to keep from stumbling. He couldn't face anyone, certainly not his son. Or Samantha.

"Tony..."  
He tried rubbing at his eyes but that made them burn all the more and when he felt a hand on his arm, he angrily shoved it away. Whoever it was didn't give up easily though and a husky whisper sounded in his ear.  
"It's me."  
He could feel her breath on his neck. It was cool, like the most delicate inviting prayer. "Anna," he whispered back.

Instinctively she knew there were no words to ease what he was going through and so she leaned her head next to his and wrapped her arms around him. She still had no idea the reason for his delay but it didn't matter. She was there. In spite of everything he'd put her through...that his family had put her through, she stuck by him and her loyalty could still touch him as it had the day she'd refused to leave him locked up and let Andre take her away.  
"I should be asking if you're alright."  
"Shhh."  
For once in his life, he didn't argue with her.

Honestly, he'd never once questioned why she had the effect on him that she did...cursed it for a while but never questioned why. It was a gift. And there was truly nothing in life as magical as that.

On the floor a few feet a way, Sami shifted her cramped legs and moved a little closer to EJ.

She was glad Anna had shown up when she did except it only solved half the problem. There were bound to be questions. Besides the pain that was all too evident in Tony's gaze, it was obvious just how confused he was by the scene he'd walked in on. When he'd calmed down, he was going to want an explanation and the idea of having to relive the events of the last hour was making her sick. And that wasn't even the worst of it. What about her fears when it came to EJ's past, not to mention breaking the news with Anna in the room. She couldn't tell them their son had survived only to be murdered by Andre. That was too cruel.

She dreaded more seeing the truth of it in EJ's eyes when he remembered. The horror in them that last instant before he dove for Grace was a memory she suspected would haunt him for the rest of his life and _oh god_, how badly she wanted someone to pay for that.

Her gaze flickered from EJ's hand to his face for an instant. She was certain his eyes would be wide open because she heard his voice her in her head, accent and all, even heard him clucking his tongue in amusement. _Sweetheart, your DiMera is showing._  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
Just as quickly as the words left her mouth, she felt Tony and Anna's attention shift in her direction. _Damn._

Reluctantly, she forced herself to look up at them. The expression Tony wore was still vulnerable and the misery in his eyes produced a lump in her throat. This was so damned unfair.

No one said anything at first and Sami found herself actually wishing for Uncle Steve to come back so she could put this off. "The ambulance here?"  
Tony nodded.  
"Good."  
Another moment of awkward silence ensued.  
"Samantha..." His voice faltered and she could hear Anna whisper to him that it would be better to wait but he shook his head vehemently at her suggestion and Sami wasn't really surprised. Avoidance didn't seem a part of Tony's nature.  
"When you two were at the mansion before," he said, "where did you go?"  
Gritting her teeth, she answered. "The laboratory. EJ was adamant and insisted on talking to Baker."  
"And what did the bastard say to him?"  
"It seemed to me like he was pretty determined to rile EJ up. For one thing, he called him out for standing by and doing nothing when Andre and his fa..." she bit her tongue and then sighed, "and Stefano hurt all of us."  
"And?"  
Though she opened her mouth to say it, she found she couldn't. "H...he said he was expecting EJ to show up."

"He _what_?"  
"And it didn't sound like a bluff either," she added.  
"That doesn't make any sense..." but the words were no sooner out of his mouth than he glanced at EJ fearfully. "What else?" His question this time sounded almost demanding.  
"There was a bunch of stuff...he said that EJ's mother was related to Victor and EJ figured he was talking about Isabella."

Tony's gaze remained steady and she realized she was glad. It was good to know whatever his attachment to Isabella, he felt no shame and perhaps there were memories he'd share with EJ but all he said now was, "did Baker admit Victor was the one who paid him to abort Nicole's child?"  
"Oh yeah." Sami nodded but looking at Tony, she remembered something else Baker said to them. "He mentioned you too, that Victor knew your real father."

A quirk twisted the corner of Tony's mouth. "I can't help but wonder if someone hired Baker with the express purpose of getting to Victor, to find out just how much he knew..."  
"Someone." Sami felt a chill run down her spine. "You mean Andre, don't you?"  
The gaze he shot her was piercing. "Why?"  
"Because Baker seemed to know more about him than he did about you."  
"Such as?"  
Now she'd done it. "Things he did to EJ as a child."  
"What things exactly?"  
From the edge in his voice, Sami could swear he knew what was coming, not that it helped any. "That he murdered EJ's baby brother." She had to gulp to get it out and once she'd done it, she hurried to finish, certain she'd lose her nerve otherwise. "And from what EJ said afterward, and what happened when we got back here, I...I think the bastard tormented EJ about it and manipulated him so he thought it was his fault."

Neither of them reacted immediately and then before they could, the door opened and suddenly there was a flurry of people and activity; medics with the gurney and Steve and they pulled Sami to her feet and were lifting EJ up. When she looked back over at Tony, he had his eyes on his son, dark and terribly bright and Anna had hers buried in the curve of Tony's shoulder. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was. At the same time, she wished Andre were around because he'd gotten off way too fucking easy in her opinion. She wanted to smash his face and beat the crap out of him.

"Mrs. DiMera, you want to ride in the ambulance?"  
She told the medic she was coming and reached for EJ's hand again.

_Wake up...please wake up EJ. I need you. I can't be strong for everyone and Sydney's coming..._

She was squeezing his hand so tightly, she almost missed it when his fingers tightened and squeezed back.

The commotion didn't last all that long but Anna didn't trust herself to move or speak until she was certain they were alone. Slowly she lifted her head, and when she did, she felt Tony pull her arms closer. "I need you to tell me it can't be true," she whispered to him. "Lie if you have to but tell me that he's alive."

Without any warning, he turned around and kissed her. It was the kind that usually made her forget everything; like reasons she had to be pissed off at him, bystanders in the vicinity, his family, even her name. Tonight, it didn't do any of those things though it made her feel loved. No matter what happened, at least she wasn't alone now.  
"No lies?" she said wryly when he finally pulled away.  
"Ironic, don't you think?"  
"I think one of us is getting old and losing his edge."  
"Bite your tongue Contessa."  
She kissed him back, laughing and then asked, "What are you going to do?"  
There was the slightest hint of worry in her tone that almost made him smile until he turned around and saw the blood stained floor.

He stared at it until the red began to swim in his vision and he felt the tears begin again. "I"m going to prove to my son that I'll be there for him, no matter what those two bastards he ended up with for grandfathers have up their sleeves."

From behind him, her fingers crept into his hand and held on. "And we'll find his brother," he promised her.


	76. Chapter SeventySix

Sami's Townhouse

EJ was fully conscious by the time they reached the front door and his eyes pleaded with Sami to stop.  
"You're going to be alright," she told him, "but we need to get you to a hospital..."  
"Grace?" His voice was hoarse and it cracked with emotion.  
"Thanks to you she's fine."  
"What do you mean, thanks to me? I almost..."  
"Shhh." She gripped his hand, frightened. "You've got to calm down."  
"She's really ok?"  
"I promise. She's in the kitchen with Allie and Johnnie whose idea of a early breakfast no doubt involves sweets..."  
"I've got to see them."  
"EJ, do you know how much blood you lost? We can rent out the nursery as a haunted house come Halloween and that tourniquet might be keeping you alive but if they have to keep it on you much longer there's a good chance you'll lose your arm."  
"_Please_ Samantha."

She could see the panic in his eyes and though her heart broke for him, she'd reached her limit. She'd been torn in so many directions over the last few hours her nerves were fried. They felt like live wires and despite it making no sense whatsoever, she was even more terrified of something happening to him now which made her lash out, unreasonably at him.  
"You chauvinistic...fucking obstinate," Her nose crinkled up in frustration and she snapped at him, "DIMERA."  
But that made him look guilty and she burst into tears. "EJ...oh god, I'm sorry. I just...you have _any_ idea what you just put me through? I won't let you die."  
"I'm not going to die and if you stopped arguing with me, this won't take so long."  
She glared at him through her tears.  
"Please, I just want to kiss them, show them I'll be fine."  
"DiMera..." said Steve warningly from the foot of the gurney but he got no further before a furious Sami hissed at him.  
"Oh, shut up."  
Then muttering something derogatory about men in general, she turned on her heel and stomped into the kitchen.

Steve watched her for a second and then looked at EJ. "She told me she wasn't the one who did that and I'm not sure I really believed her until now." He shook his head, annoyingly amused. "If the knife had been in her hand, she'd have picked a spot that would have done a hell of a lot more damage."  
EJ's smile was faint but sardonic. "Lucky for you she wanted me alive or she might have pulled it out and used it on her favorite uncle."  
"Don't worry. She got her kicks in," Steve assured him.  
And EJ's smile brightened.  
"Just imagining the kids you two could produce is enough to..."  
"What? Persuade you to move away?" asked EJ hopefully.

"Why are we talking about moving?"

Sami had reemerged from the kitchen. She was holding Allie in her arms and guiding a subdued Johnny towards the gurney. The little boy's dark eyes were huge.

"Daddy?"  
EJ forced a brilliant smile for his son which made the boy dash to the gurney and reach for his father's hand.  
"Johnny, NO."  
It was the panic in his mother's voice rather than the deafening volume that made him freeze, looking back at her and then at his father in confusion.  
"Daddy's hurt," Sami tried to explain to him again.

But other than the fact his father was lying on something that looked to Johnny like a very tall bed with wheels attached, there didn't seem to be anything wrong. A blanket covered him all the way to his neck. It was white but stained in a few places on the side nearest Johnny and staring, he saw the stains were all the same color, red. His chubby fingers gripped the side of the gurney. "Hurt?"

The innocence in Johnny's brown eyes cut through EJ...

_...and I wanted to meet a DiMera whose conscious was spotless, while I had the chance._

Tony's humor that night hadn't even coaxed a smile out of EJ because he knew it was meant to prick his conscious and he'd resented Tony for it.

That was before EJ had walked into Stefano's laboratory, though...before he'd found John. And seeing the man lying there with tubes and wires hooking him to Rolf's computer was a swift kick that made Tony's words something more than just an echo of the Bradys or the rantings of a disgruntled, rejected son. After that night EJ understood better his father's role...that of the thankless harbinger, like Cassandra with her unheeded prophecies.

And he was right, they did belong to a family that destroyed people, ripped them from their futures, their lives, twisted love and emotions until they were unrecognizable, robbed children of their innocence.

EJ had been so _young_, a few years older than Johnny but too young to live with the things he'd witnessed Stefano and Andre do and now Patrick's eyes were focused on him once again...glowing with warmth and trust in his son's sweet face.

It choked EJ up seeing the similarity between them.

Terrified him too. And his fear conjured up one ghastly scenario after another where his children ended up paying for his sins and the worst part was he couldn't be certain who was involved in this mess anymore or any of the rest of Stefano's bloody little secrets. He'd lied to all of them and EJ no less than the others.

"How bad?"  
EJ heard his son asking a question but it didn't make sense at first.  
"Are you hurt bad?"  
Worry and fear were not the emotions EJ wanted to see reflected in his children's faces and as much to reassure himself as Johnny, he untangled his good arm from the blanket and reached across to tousle his son's curly hair. "I'll be almost good as new in the morning," he promised which instantly restored Johnny's confidence, and he beamed a smile from one parent to the other.

"How about we get this show on the road."  
Somehow Sami managed to keep from biting Steve's head off in front of her children and that in itself told EJ she was on edge and afraid of what she might reveal inadvertently.

"EJ needs kisses, Mommy."  
Still in Samantha's arms, Allie's attention was focused on EJ and tired of waiting for someone to help him, she gave her opinion in a rather demanding fashion. She was already reaching a small pink hand towards his face and leaning forward and with her mother's help, soon her lips brushed his softly. "Kisses make the hurt better," she whispered to him. "Mommy says so."  
A lump swelled in EJ's throat and he looked up to find Samantha's blue eyes impossibly bright and iridescent, staring straight into his.  
"Mommy's right," he whispered to Allie and then with a wink, "as usual."  
"Need more?"  
"Several," he confided.  
Samantha rolled her eyes. "It's Johnny's turn and after that honey, EJ is going to the hospital so Aunt Lexie can..."  
But making a face, he interrupted, "Lexie's kisses come with long, very sharp n..."  
"EJ!"  
He smiled crookedly. "Mommy is not in the joking mood tonight," he told Allie.  
"She need kisses too?"  
EJ nodded.  
"Okay, but one more for your ouie."

Johnny waited patiently until his twin was done. In fact, Steve thought the kid displayed more restraint in those few moments than the rest of the DiMeras put together.

Once Sami handed Allie to Will, she turned to pick up her son and lifted him up to kiss his father.  
"We can come see you in the morning?" Johnny asked as his mother set him back on his feet.  
Again, EJ nodded.  
And then wrinkling his nose like his mother did when she showed her displeasure, he came right out and asked. "Is Nicole going to be there?"  
His father's eyes darkened at the mention of her name. "No." And instead of explaining his terse answer, EJ glanced up at Samantha who recovered quicker than he did this time.  
"Johnny," she said kneeling down so she could look him in the face, "Your aunt and uncle are back in Grace's bedroom and I think they could both use a hug right now."  
"They scared too?"

Sami nodded because she feared her voice might crack. Her son gazed back solemnly for an instant, nodded and then he was off, scampering down the hallway. She turned back to EJ slowly. The pain in his eyes was so raw it made her want to sob and take him in her arms.  
"He's here?"  
Steve snorted. "DiMera, you don't have time for this, unless you'd like us burying you along with Andre tomorrow."  
"And that would be a real party for you, eh Johnson?"  
"STOP IT," screamed Sami, stamping her foot, "both of you." Steve looked at her in disgust and EJ's face hardened, unwilling to let either of them see how much pain he was in. "Your father isn't going anywhere," she said, taking EJ's hand again and refusing to let go until he looked at her, "and I know he'd prefer you in one piece, as would I, and your children, so could we _please_ go now?"

The smile he managed was twisted and sad but apologetic. "Certainly."

A few moments later as the paramedics wheeled him into the elevator he suggested to her, "Perhaps on the way, you can call Lexie and tell her to sharpen up that needle she was using earlier."  
"Only if I get to poke you with it first," Sami told him and EJ's smile grew lopsided.  
"Given the day she's had so far, I doubt you'll have any difficulty talking her into that."


	77. Chapter SeventySeven

Grace's Nursery

"Tony."  
Anna came up behind him and leaned her chin on his shoulder. "What was all that about Victor?"  
"Hm?"  
"What Sami said, or rather what she said Baker told her and EJ. That Victor knew your father." She waited for an entire minute for him to reply and then, "Did you know?"

_Damn._ He didn't want to discuss this right now, not in the middle of all the hell going on but Bo would be arriving at any moment and Tony could only guess what Victor had said to him. He couldn't let her hear this from Bo or worse, Victor who would take immense pleasure in putting his own spin on it.  
Still, it took a concerted effort to get the word out.

"Yes."

Slowly he turned around to face her. Reluctantly. And she could see it and hear it in his voice; this was something he'd kept from her because she wouldn't want to know.  
"I don't understand." She was shaking her head now. "Victor's behavior...when he showed up here in town, he never said a word."  
"That's because he had or should I say _has_ plenty to hide."  
"About you?"

Just the idea left a distinctively bad taste in his mouth. He'd had plenty of time over the years to wonder about the precise role Victor had played in his parent's affair but it always came back to the man's refusal to share those memories. Whatever his intentions were at the beginning of his partnership with Enrico, it ended badly. So much so, Victor refused to share the outcome, especially with Enrico's son and so when he'd returned from the island, Tony kept his distance from Kiriakis. It seemed best. He had all the problems he could handle with his own family and never dreamed a one night fling from his youth would be the tie that exposed Victor's past. Expose too the culprit behind his disappearance to Anna. If only he hadn't kept all this from her but explaining it when he returned seemed pointless, a reminder of what he couldn't change and whatever Victor's motives, Tony had gone along with it as his choices had been limited.

"The secrets he's keeping are primarily about him and Stefano," he said finally, "and my father."  
"And yet, he knew nothing about EJ until tonight."  
Anna's skepticism pretty much mirrored his own although what Victor knew about EJ, and when he knew it paled next his other sins.  
"The day I vanished off the pier some twenty odd years ago was Victor's doing."

She'd been looking directly at him as he told her and once the shock wore off, her eyes flared, green specks glittering in a way Tony recognized all too well. Victor had better watch out.  
"He paid Claus?"  
But Tony shook his head. "Shane's ex-wife..."  
"Oh my god," she hissed, her eyes on fire now, "that witch who married Alex a month or two later."  
"Yes. She had me knocked me out and when I woke later on, I was in the cargo hold of a plane, and after that I think a warehouse or a hanger. How long, I'm not exactly sure. Several days at least."  
"Where?"  
"I found out after we met that I was in Miami."  
"After you met with..."  
"Victor."

The rage burning in her eyes dissolved into disbelief and then horror.  
"But that was before..." She took a step back, looked away and almost immediately turned back to gaze at Tony in bewilderment. "He knew where you were?"  
Tony's throat felt tight. "Yes, he knew."  
"That bastard," she spit out furiously. "That filthy, disgusting MONSTER...when I get my hands on him, so help me..."  
"Anna."  
She went right on as though he'd not said a word, cursing Victor Kiriakis until he yelled in frustration to get her attention.  
"What?" she snapped.  
"Did he hurt you?"  
Anna scowled. "Of COURSE he hurt me. He took you away and let me think you'd abandoned me and he was probably the one who arranged the divorce or had Alex do it for him. He set everything up and then turned you over to Stefano, right?"  
"Not exactly."  
"But he was responsible for what happened."  
"It's more complicated than that." And Tony sighed. He hated this just as much as he'd feared he would every time he considered telling her the whole story. "According to Victor, he was doing me a favor."  
"A WHAT?"  
"He had proof that both Stefano and Andre were alive."

Anna suddenly felt a chill run up her spine. She said nothing. In fact, the feeling she'd had originally, that this was something she didn't want to know about was even stronger than at the beginning of this stupid conversation. Why on earth had she opened her mouth?

And from his expression, Tony didn't look eager to continue explaining it either. Sighing, he reached to take her hand in his. "He was using me. I knew that at the time but I couldn't risk the possibility that either of those bastards could come back here after all the destruction they'd caused. Besides, I knew what Andre wanted." He shook his head and then gazed straight into her troubled eyes. "We both do."

Without warning Anna yanked her hand from his grasp and whirled away but he wasn't going to allow her to blame herself for this for this mess and stepped nimbly around to cut off her escape.  
"Anna, stop."  
"But if I hadn't slept with him..."  
"NO."  
Stubbornly she refused to look at him and then tried to slip around him but he matched her movements.  
"Damn it, would you please listen to me."  
She stood still but sulked and already at the end of his patience, Tony lost his temper.  
"You know, for someone who made a good impression of wanting to shoot me because I might be an impostor, would you kindly tell me where the hell this is coming from?"  
Miserably, she shrugged. "I don't know, maybe if I'd known the difference between the two of you in the beginning..."  
"You'd be dead."  
Despite his irritation, she could hear in his tone how upset he was at the idea.  
"Anyway, I thought we settled this stupidity years ago," he continued. "And for the record, going after him had nothing to do with me being jealous but I knew he wanted you and he'd do whatever it took, and..." His voice trailed off at that point, not wanting to admit the rest.  
She gave him a few moments. "And?"  
"And if I'd contacted you or come back, you would have insisted on tagging along."

There it was.

For some reason she'd never considered analyzing, they'd ignored the subject of the divorce until now. Actually, she'd quit wondering the second he'd kissed her on the island and she knew he was Tony. Nothing else mattered. Certainly not a silly piece of paper more than two decades old that she assumed was probably Stefano's doing.  
"So you thought if you divorced me, sent me some stupid letter about wanting a simple life and then vanished, I'd think you were a rat."  
He shrugged. "Didn't you?"  
"That's not the point."

It was completely ridiculous for her to be upset about this but she was and it didn't matter if he'd been right, or that if she'd gone with him, there was a better than even chance she'd have ended up stuck with Andre or dead, or Tony might have ended up dead trying to prevent that from happening.  
"You think I'm helpless," she told him.  
Tony took a step back and folded his arms. "You, helpless? Hah."  
"Then why leave me behind?"

His gaze remained focused on her but the irritated frustration in his eyes dissolved into black pools so choked with memories she could barely stand there and witness it. She wanted to reach out and comfort him but recognized the problem. This was about Renee. And he was well aware of her feelings on that score so she tried another tact.  
"Speaking of not beating yourself up..."  
But that didn't work either.  
"Renee was murdered because I let my guard down, and because she slept with me and then I nearly lost you too. I couldn't risk something happening to you because you'd married me...if that makes me a chauvinistic overbearing jerk, so be it."  
"Chauvinistic..." she leaned her head sideways, "maybe," and allowed herself a tiny smile, "on occasion, but sweet nonetheless."  
He took several breaths to try and get a handle on his emotions. "Even with the divorce I worried." And without any warning, he smiled the way he always did when she pouted at him. "My Anna is impossibly stubborn," he reminded her dryly, "not to mention prone to rescuing me so I wrote to Gene and Calliope and asked them to keep an eye on you...reinforce what a rat I was."  
"Well, it worked," she said in a tone that made it evident she wasn't pleased with him using their friends that way, "although I'm curious. Did you warn them about Victor?"  
Tony sidestepped the question. "Part of our deal included Victor producing a live Claus so that the charges against you would be dropped."  
"They were."  
"And then he agreed to stay away from you."

She opened her mouth to reassure him but closed it without saying a word as she thought back.  
"Anna?"  
"Okay, for the most part," she admitted finally. "He did help when Alex raised a stink about me filling your seat on the hospital board. Victor supported me, though obviously that was to ease his conscious."  
"You're assuming he has one."  
"Then why would he warn you that Stefano and Andre were alive?"  
"It served his purpose. Better me risking my neck then him," said Tony with plenty of sarcasm. "That and I got the impression the secrets he was busy protecting could probably hang him since he betrayed all the wrong people."  
"Stefano?"  
But Tony shook his head. "Yes and no. He tap-danced around the subject of Stefano and my biological father with such finesse, he might as well have come right out and told me that he helped Stefano murder Enrico...and better yet, to save his own neck

"A double cross?" Anna didn't like the sound of that and then she remembered EJ. "Oh..." She swung around abruptly and looked down at the carpet where he'd been laying just a short time before. "So on top of everything else he's dealing with, EJ has a new grandfather who was in some way responsible for the death of the one he never met, and let me guess, there's no proof, right?" She glanced back at him and regretfully Tony nodded in agreement.  
"I think there was at one time. Shane told me that he and Kim swiped a coded book from Victor in Miami but an associate, who pretty conveniently turned out to be ISA, destroyed it and then shot himself."  
"But why…" Anna began and stopped almost immediately, her eyes narrowing as she realized what he meant. "Victor was ISA?"  
"At one time yes, though by 85 I think he'd become more of a dangerous liability."  
"Until they destroyed the evidence that linked him to the agency."  
"Something like that."

The entire story left Anna's head spinning. Victor Kiriakis...whose son just happened to get into a ruckus with a man they both thought was Tony and along with Nicole, was the only witness to his death.

"Has Victor tried to talk to you at all since you came back?"  
"No..."

That was all the further Tony got because at that moment, there were footsteps in the hallway and then Johnny burst into the room, though he stopped inside the doorway, deterred perhaps by the fact both adults were silent.  
"Uncle?"  
Tony bent down so he was closer to little boy's height and flashed him a bright smile so that the corner of his eyes crinkled.  
"Daddy's awake!" announced Johnny, and he ran and jumped into the older man's arms, who only just managed to keep from losing his balance. "He's going to the hospital so Auntie Lexie can sew him up."

"Maybe she could use that needle and thread on his mouth too," muttered Anna under her breath but her nephew missed the crack in his excitement to tell Tony all that had transpired in the living room and then how his brother had brought home a new friend who was just as tall as daddy and that he liked Grace and wanted to help him and Will and Allie feed her and didn't seem to mind when Grace burped up milk on his shirt because he's just laughed.

In the midst of listening to these exploits, Tony held onto the boy and straightened up, only half hearing the actual words tumbling out in quick succession.

Anna's gaze lingered on her husband's face. He was entranced. For the first time in his life, he was holding his grandson in his arms and the experience effected him quite differently than he'd imagined it would considering the irritating noises he made about babies when Johnny was only a few months old but for Anna, the moment was bittersweet. It should have been their grandson

Johnny pointed at Tony's lip. "You have stitches too."  
"Yes, your daddy and I have kept Alexandra quite busy today," he said, his grin not terribly convincing this time and remembering his mother's words, the boy wrapped his small hands around Tony's neck and hugged him as tightly as he could. With all that had happened in the last hour, the show of affection hit Tony hard and tears welled up again. He rubbed at his eyes to make them go away before his grandson could see him this way but instead of letting go, Johnny laid his curly head on Tony's shoulder. He seemed worn out suddenly after all the excitement.

Thoroughly amused, Anna was doing her best to keep from giggling as she waved him in the direction of the rocking chair. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Now?" he mouthed at her.  
"You have something better to do?" she whispered back.

Tony closed his eyes and for the first time all night, allowed himself to simply revel in the joy of being weighed down by his grandson. He didn't think about what a miracle it was, or his luck. Just the emotions were enough. A minute went by and he felt Anna take him by the elbow and guide him to the chair to sit. He thought she whispered something about going to get them a snack or a drink but wasn't entirely sure which and still in kind of a daze, he watched her disappear out into the hallway.

Once she was gone, an eerie silence crept back to the room along with a faint headache. He leaned his head over and Johnny's dark silky curls tickled his face and immediately the image on Stefano's dresser filled his mind, the one of EJ as a child and to chase it away, he reached up to tousle his grandson's head. The little boy, not quite asleep yet, murmured, "Daddy will be ok. Mommy won't let him go away again," which brought a lopsided grin to Tony's face.  
"That would be a good lesson for you to remember as well, my clever boy. Don't ever incur the wrath of Samantha Brady."  
Johnny turned his head around so he was looking at Tony. "Mommy has a..." His eyes clouded over in concentration and patiently Tony waited, fascinated by the keen intelligence he sensed in the boy and the way his eyes gleamed when he thought of the word he'd been searching for.  
"Temper."  
Tony had to bite his lip to keep his grin in check. "I'll tell you a secret," he whispered.  
Johnny's eyes grew even wider.  
"To be a part of this family, a woman needs a temper. She needs to be fiery and headstrong because we DiMeras are unpredictable."  
"And troublesome?" Johnny frowned as he said it as though he was trying to remember what he'd heard someone else say in front of him.  
"Sometimes," Tony agreed seriously now. "But trouble keeps people on their toes, which your mother is very good at doing."  
"Would Mommy like you saying that about her?" asked Johnny with a hint of his father's impish smile.  
"If you or I said it, maybe not," Tony replied, his own smile dry.  
"But Daddy could."

A wail echoed down the hallway and Johnny sat up on Tony's lap just in time to see Will walk through the doorway with Grace in his arms. He afforded hardly a glance at the two of them, taking the infant straight to the changing table behind the crib where he set her down and then for no apparent reason, picked her right back up and deposited her in the crib instead. For an instant, that surprised her and she was quiet. Then she realized he was going to leave her there and her cries doubled in volume.

Turning around, Will grabbed what appeared to be a diaper from off the table, but Tony realized he was actually using it so he didn't have to touch what was underneath. He couldn't make out what it was though.  
"Johnny," said Will to his brother, "would you run in the kitchen and bring me a zip lock bag? Anna knows where they are. Get a big one, ok?"  
"For that?" he asked, pointing at the diaper.  
"No, but you can see when you get back," he promised.  
Without hesitation, Johnny slid off Tony's knees and disappeared through the door and down the hallway.  
"Would you mind holding this for a minute?" Will asked Tony.  
"As long as it's not a dirty diaper."  
Will rolled his eyes and mumbled something derogatory as he set the object in Tony's hand.

It weighted practically nothing and curious, Tony lifted the edge of the plastic diaper to take a peek, and then shocked, uncovered it completely. "Where did this come from?" he demanded sharply with a glance at Will who'd gone back to the crib to get Grace. He looked over his shoulder at Tony, frowning.  
"Why?"  
"Because I gave this to..." Even before he began explaining the memories he'd stirred up talking to Anna descended once again and his voice faded.  
"Nicole?" asked Will impatiently.  
Tony's head snapped up hearing her name. "Who?"  
"Well, I overheard the person who brought it here call Nicole and tell her that she'd delivered it as instructed."  
"No." He had the stuffed bear in his hands now, "There's only one person who would know about this, not Nicole, though I guess he could have ordered her to. The thing is, why?"

Grace was screaming at the top of her lungs now but it seemed to have no effect on Tony who certainly wasn't getting up to help so Will picked her up and swung her over to the table to change her. "Do you mean Stefano?" he prodded once silence returned to the room.  
Tony nodded, but didn't look up.  
"From what my mom said, maybe it was meant to trigger EJ's memories."  
Obviously Tony hadn't considered that and didn't like the implications of it one bit. "Fuck that man and his infernal games."  
_Fuck DiMeras and their infernal secrets_ was Will's retort in his head but he tried again, "Who did you give it to that Stefano could have gotten his hands on it?"  
His eyes still glued to the bear, Tony answered him, which surprised Will though the answer made no sense.

"Renee."  
"Okay, I don't get it."  
"He's trying to tell us something," explained the older man, "and he wanted to make sure I was paying attention." And then he did something that shocked Will even more. He laughed.  
"Steve was right," said Tony shaking his head. "He _was_ playing Andre all along."


	78. Chapter SeventyEight

Ambulance

Sami sat back while the paramedic checked EJ's pulse and blood pressure, and then once again, the makeshift tourniquet Steve improvised that was keeping EJ alive. She slid her hands beneath her legs to keep them warm...and still. To admit she was nervous was definitely an understatement and it didn't help that EJ refused to look at her since she'd climbed in behind the EMT.

In the elevator on the way down, he joked as he had with Johnny and Allie hoping to keep up the pretense everything was fine but the events of the last hour had taken their toll on both of them. It was obvious the moment he brought up Lexie's name memories came spilling back.

Once the EMT finished he went to sit on the seat directly behind him but EJ caught his arm. "I need to speak to her," he said, nodding at Sami. "Would you mind changing places?"

The guy who was about their age, glanced from EJ over to Sami and then back again, sensing the tension between them. Maybe it was just the mood Sami was in but he reminded her of Eric; the blond hair cropped short and expressive eyes, too expressive for a job like this and with only a brief whisper admonishing her that the patient needed to stay calm, he squeezed past her to sit next to the door and buried himself in a textbook.

Sami scooted over and let EJ hold her hand.  
"Thank you."  
Startled, her gaze darted up from where her hand lay to face him. It was the last thing she'd expected, both the words themselves and the choked up emotion that accompanied the simple phrase.  
"After everything that's happened lately, you're thanking _me_?"  
"Yes. I..." His voice trailed off, evidently at a loss to explain himself and she almost wished he wouldn't.

There was vulnerability in his eyes. It touched a place in her soul that no other guy had even bothered with until EJ came along. And frankly, his ability to do that alarmed her plenty until tonight though not because he recognized the darkness she was so busy trying to hide. That part felt rather liberating. Trying to _be_ either of her sisters was exhausting and dull beyond belief and if nothing else, the last few months holed up with Rafe has taught her that sacrifice wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Still, when EJ looked at her like that, it frightened her. It wasn't merely her dreams on the line here. There were his too and in that department she had a pretty lousy track record.

What had she done to him since they'd met other than put him through hell?

"...what I put you through tonight," he continued finally.  
"EJ, don't."  
"I'm afraid my behavior must have conjured up every nightmare you've ever had about me...reminded you of all the reasons you had to keep your pregnancy a secret..."  
"NO."  
The forcefulness in her tone surprised both of them.  
"I mean..." but she stopped abruptly, letting out a sigh and then with plenty of irritation, admitted, "I was wrong to label your family the way I did."  
The confusion in his expression was kind of sweet. "Could you repeat that?"  
"You heard me the first time."  
"True but I suspect it might never happen again even if we live to be old and decrepit."  
"And you'd be right."

A sound suspiciously like a snort covered by a fit of coughing erupted from the behind the textbook. "Excuse me," the paramedic mumbled awkwardly. "Allergies."

At least it got EJ to grin momentarily but it vanished all too quickly and those eyes of his were burning a hole in her again. "You risked Grace's life and your own to pull me back before I..." There was a tremor in his voice. "I did something unforgivable." It actually took her a few seconds to realize what she heard balanced on this edge of his own dawning awareness was incredulity. He couldn't believe she'd do that for him.

It made her want to turn away in shame but he wouldn't let her.  
"Samantha."  
Her eyes were swimming with tears again and she could hear him trying to turn towards her. "Damn it," she snapped at him, "Lie still."  
"Then look at me."  
It wasn't an order but the simplest of requests so she lifted her head. She'd seen that look in his eyes so many times and it pained her worse than it ever had before because she'd put it there...all the doubts he couldn't seem to let go of. "When you first came to town and I overheard you talking to Stefano that night on the phone, the only thing I could see or wanted to see was your last name. For me, it was more damning than any curse. I _knew_ your family. I damn well lived your family from the moment Eric and I were conceived and you fit the bill to a tee. Charming, cultured..." she shook her head, "smart and oh so bloody arrogant and I knew underneath that beautiful exterior there had to be a heart as black and cruel as your father's. You'd come to finish what Andre had only barely missed at...twisting me into something as evil as all of you. Using me to destroy my family. I..." a sob she couldn't hold at bay any longer nearly choked her. She had to get this out though, explain to him. "I was running like you said but it wasn't just from a relationship. You had to be as evil as Andre. You all did because then _you_ were the ones to blame instead of me."  
"I've done more than my share," he reminded her.  
"Okay, but we made a pact to start over and I didn't honor it because painting you the villain allowed me to imagine it was _your_ fault I was alone and pregnant, not mine. Because I wasn't brave enough to trust you."

Her honesty shook him and for a long minute they sat with only the sound of the siren they'd both forgotten about. Finally he asked,  
"If that's true, what happened tonight?"  
"Tonight." A lump swelled in her throat remembering. "Tonight you dragged me down into hell...the one where you spent your childhood and I had to face what a coward I've been."  
"I'll _never_ believe that of you, Samantha."

Her eyes overflowed again but strangely, the tears didn't burn this time. "If I'm brave EJ, its because of you..."  
He began to object but she tightened her grip on his hand and shook her head vehemently.  
"Don't you understand? I grew up with this mantra that love was everything. That it was worth any price until of course that price turned out to be my sister because in Salem, contrary to the preconceptions we Bradys spout, there are those who deserve love and those who don't."  
"So along with practically every member of my family, you were the epitome of undeserving. Is that it?" asked EJ softly.  
"Do you know how much you've taught me about love?"  
His dark eyes widened and searched her face intently. "Me?"  
The lump was back in her throat. "For you, it has nothing to do with right or wrong...an attitude my mother practices but doesn't believe," she added with a certain bitterness, "but you and the rest of the DiMeras...your idea of love is fearless. God help the fools who try pinning you down to some sort of predictable morality."

He didn't answer her right away and when he did, she half expected him to begin with a joke, but he didn't. "That kind of love is dangerous too."  
"As in a lifetime devoted to intrigue?" she teased with a lopsided smile to remind him of their conversation earlier in the car. Instead of agreeing though, he shook his head.  
"After what just happened, you know it's a lot more complicated than that. Relationships in this family end badly."  
His bluntness wiped the smile off her face. "Like Santo and Colleen."

Hearing her mention the pair on top of the images swirling in his head after all he'd been forced to remember was too much for him and he squeezed his eyes shut. Even so, a single tear slipped through. His voice however remained steady. "I've never quite figured out if we're just addicted to tragedy or somewhere along the line we pissed off Fate."  
"Maybe she's jealous."  
EJ's eyes flew open to stare at her, a mixture of sorrow and curiosity gleaming in their depths and she swallowed carefully.  
"I was."  
Her admission did nothing to lighten his mood. "I hear a but in there somewhere."  
"No. And I did get an eyeful of the consequences tonight, you were right about that. It's just not enough anymore, not when I see the lengths you'll go to in the name of love because even when it backfires, it doesn't change how it feels to be the one you refuse to give up on. Until I met you, I couldn't see that side of it."  
"Except in the general consensus," he laughed bitterly, "that proves me and the rest of my family are obsessed."  
"I know what most people say and I don't care."

It was stated so simply, at first he stared, not sure he'd heard her correctly and then after a few moments, "Samantha, you saw what I'm capable of tonight."  
"I saw what you're willing to do to protect those you love."

With practically no warning, his dark eyes suddenly swam with unshed tears and the vulnerability in them reminded her of Tony's only a short time ago. That was a first. He said nothing for a minute and she could tell he was struggling to deal with how his memories were going to affect a man he'd barely acknowledged as his father...struggling with guilt too.  
"EJ, you're not responsible for what happened. You were a child."  
"I know," he said but there was no feeling in his words and she couldn't be sure exactly what he was agreeing with. "I remember all of it," he added.  
"You mean what happened to your brother."

He took a deep breath. "It was Andre who killed him, but I gave him the means."  
"EJ..."  
He shook his head to stop her, needing to explain. "Patrick was in his crib and I was on the opposite side of it from Andre. The bastard taunted me with what he meant to do to. He was talking about..." but EJ grit his teeth, unable to say whatever terrible thing Andre had conjured up to push EJ over the edge. "In that second I lost it, Samantha. I flung the knife straight at his face, which I missed. I think I hit his shoulder though I'm not certain since the only thing that mattered was Patrick and getting the hell out of there so I grabbed him but before I could turn around, Andre had pulled the knife free..."

"No," she whispered already knowing what EJ was going to say.

"And he threw it."


	79. Chapter SeventyNine

Sami's Townhouse  
Grace's Nursery

Tony stared at the bear as he waited for his sister to answer her phone. It was in a plastic bag now. Will had insisted he heard the teenager who was supposedly Grace's mother, talking about how it had been treated to set off Samantha's allergies. That sounded like Father. Kill two birds with one stone, so what other mischief was the old bastard up to? Obviously it was something he was bloody well determined Tony ought to see which naturally set off his suspicions.

"Tony?" Lexie's voice in his ear put an end to guesswork for the moment. "What the on earth is going on? I just got a call from down in Emergency that there is an ambulance on its way _with_ EJ."  
"Yes."  
"Yes, WHAT?"  
"Alexandra, could you please not yell," he said, tiredly. "My head is already splitting."  
"I'm sorry, but…"  
"He put a knife in his left arm. It cut an artery."

Without even batting an eye, his sister began firing jargon and technical questions at him, most of which he couldn't answer, except for one.  
"Steve Johnson improvised a tourniquet and got it on him to stop the bleeding, quickly from what I've been told though I'm sitting here where it happened and it's…"  
"Must be difficult," she finished for him, with some compassion this time. "Was he conscious?"  
"Not when I saw him but he was able to speak to Johnny and Allie."  
"That's good. And are you serious about Steve?"  
Tony heaved a sigh, rubbing his eyes that ached from the fatigue and stress, and strain of keeping his temper in check. He was grateful to Johnson but that didn't make it any easier to deal with the man's attitude. And he certainly didn't want to discuss him. "Yes," he answered her almost curtly.  
"You'd rather change the subject," she surmised and quickly asked why he'd called her.  
"I need a favor."  
"_Another_ one?"  
Her annoyance, half in jest restored at portion of his humor. "You are a darling but letting you stick a needle in my face is hardly my idea of a favor. And yes. More than one actually."  
"What, the two of you want to crash in my guest room?"  
"I'm sure Abe would be thrilled…" he began sarcastically but she cut him off with that rare gift she had to shame him with her sincerity.  
"Theo would be," she said, "especially when he woke up tomorrow morning and discovered his aunt and uncle at the breakfast table."  
Despite his headache and stitches, Tony smiled. "That's very thoughtful and we'll take a rain check."  
"And the favor?"  
"I need to see EJ. Tonight."

Not a sound came through the line at first.  
"Alexandra?"  
"You want me to sneak you in so that only EJ and I know you were here."  
Tony sighed thankfully. "Yes."  
"We might have to include Sami unless you know how to convince her to take a nap elsewhere."  
"It might be better if Samantha were there."

That surprised her. "Ok, but he'll be going into surgery most likely and even if he's comes out of the anesthesia before morning, why can't you just wait until after the funeral?"  
"From what Samantha told us, EJ not only believes his brother is dead, but that he was responsible."  
"What the hell has been going on?" she demanded.  
"The simplest one word answer to that would be Andre."  
"And Father?"  
"Probably."

He heard something on the other end that could have been cup slamming down on top of her desk. "After that stunt he pulled at the hospital last summer, I swore I was done with him. I was _not_ going to be used anymore and the idea of him around Theo, influencing him terrified me but then he moved right back into the mansion, sweet talked EJ and everyone else…"  
"That act of his has always been pretty convincing," said Tony when she bit off whatever she'd meant to say.  
"And the only one of us who didn't fall for it was you."  
"No, Alexandra. Believe me, it took years before I could bring myself to accept Father's shortcomings and I fought it too, just like you and EJ. And for my trouble I hurt people I loved. There are too many of those graves he dug that I'm partially responsible for, so don't imagine my experience came cheap. And I certainly can't blame either of you for wanting it to be different. Whatever the biology involved, he raised me. He raised EJ too. I didn't want walk away from that connection…none of us have. Stefano destroyed that all on his own."

There were several moments of silence and then hesitantly, she said, "I told myself the same thing after Bo and Hope found me down in that tunnel, though maybe you're right, we just don't want to believe what he's capable of. I didn't want to this afternoon, not with the way he behaved when he thought you were dead…"  
"He thought Andre was dead," he reminded her, "that is who he was mourning, not me."  
"But why?" And he could hear the seething frustration in her tone. "Just because he was loyal?"

"I think in his mind, Andre was the only one left that gave a damn about him," he said after a moment and the irony wasn't lost on him but Lexie's reply was bitter.  
"And no doubt, he'll lay the blame for _that_ on the rest of us."  
She was right of course, but sitting few feet from where his son's blood stained the carpet wasn't helping and just the idea of having to listen to Stefano rail at them or blame them for Andre's death infuriated him even worse than it had before.  
"Tony?"  
His heart pounded in his chest, which made his head feel worse.  
"Are you alright?"  
It took several moments of concentration but finally he was able to answer her in a tone he was reasonably certain wouldn't crack. "I'll be better after you call and tell me EJ is out of surgery and that he's going to make it."  
"Of course I will."

Her assurance ought to have provided him comfort but his mind refused to stop conjuring up all the ways this situation could still go wrong. Like Andre, his father was at his most lethal when those around him began letting their guard down and despite him lying drugged and helpless, he continued pulling their strings.

Or was he?

Tony glanced at the stuffed bear again and the instinct experienced earlier, that his father was trying to tell him something persisted.

_Family is what this has always been about._

The indictment echoed with all the vehemence Stefano reserved for his children and their perceived shortcomings. That bloody mantra he used to excuse every one of his sick games. In his warped mind, perhaps it did but it would be Stefano's idea of family where love was conditional and he'd made that abundantly clear in the hospital the previous August, except there were still too many things in his latest contest didn't add up. Such as who the hell was Tony's own biological father and why had both his mother and Stefano lied about the man being a DiMera? Was his betrayal so unpardonable? And if that were true, why was he dead and Tony still alive?

And EJ…who'd turned on Stefano when he discovered John alive in the basement laboratory and yet all those months when Stefano languished in a coma, he'd continued lying about his paternity...and Stefano had not only expected him to, but appeared absolutely certain of EJ's silence on the matter.

"Alexandra, one more thing before you go…has EJ ever opened up to you about his relationship with Father?"  
"Name me one person in this family who opens up about anything," she shot back, the bitterness still painfully obvious. "And EJ's practically the worst and I think we both know if he's spoken to anyone else, it's Sami."

He figured she was right though if his suspicions were correct, he wasn't sure EJ would have confided the conditions Stefano demanded, even to Samantha.  
"Speaking of family secrets," she said almost immediately, "have you had a chance to talk to Anna?"  
"About EJ?"  
"No, about what we found in Andre's bag."

It took a moment to click in his mind, the missing piece of the puzzle, the one that had alarmed Anna to the point of enlisting Steve and dragging him here to the townhouse. "What exactly did you find?" he asked.  
"A birth certificate for the father of the baby Nicole bought and switched with Samantha's child."  
"The father," he murmured. A vague image took shape from one of Shane's files, a figure hardly more than a boy with dark hair and tall enough he could stand eye to eye with EJ. "Chad Woods?"  
"I'm sorry. I don't remember his name," Lexie admitted, "at least the one he was given once he was adopted, just the information on the birth certificate. But Tony, he is John and Marlena's son."

All at once, it was as though a light switched on in Tony's head.

_Going to EJ and Sami's. Come ASAP. Andre set them up._

The note Anna had left him at the mansion and his clever girl had realized just what the bastard was up to…he'd used Baker, first to manipulate Nicole, and then EJ's memories to push him over the edge so that in one fell swoop, EJ would do the unthinkable and be separated from everyone he loved, especially Samantha, and into the bargain Andre would finally have his revenge on John. Even from the grave, his reach was long and greedy.

And he'd come too damn close to pulling off a catastrophe that would have destroyed the lives of everyone involved.

"Tony," came his sister's voice through the phone he'd forgotten he was holding. "I know it's a shock…"  
"With Andre involved?" he answered her sarcastically. "Surely you jest."  
Instead of a reply, she issued a question of her own. "Is this the end of it?"

He opened his mouth to tell her yes at the same moment he caught sight of the stuffed bear in its plastic bag. "I don't know, Alexandra. I wish I could say it was all over but Father adores surprises, and those he relishes the most are invariably unpleasant."


	80. Chapter Eighty

University Hospital

Lexie had rushed to meet the ambulance when it arrived, worried but not expecting anything dire until the moment EJ was rushed inside, unconscious. Following the gurney was Sami. And she was obviously struggling to keep her tears at bay, to be strong but it all crumbled at the sight of a familiar face.

"Sami?"  
The younger woman hugged herself in misery, staring at the orderlies and the doctor who looked too young to be working in emergency. They were already cutting EJ's shirt off and hooking him up to machines.  
"When they radioed in, they said he was conscious and talking," said Lexie. She needed answers but she sensed too how fragile Sami was after all she'd been through in a few short hours and the answer she provided which included no explanation made that even more apparent.  
"He was."

Forcing herself to remain calm, Lexie glanced over for the second time in only a day at one of her brothers lying unconscious in the emergency room. Internally, she wanted to scream.

"What I mean is, he seemed okay," Sami said finally, "and we did talk, practically all the way from the house. In fact, he was wide awake as we pulled into the parking lot..."  
"And?" Lexie prodded as gently as she could manage and this time Sami turned to look straight at her.  
"Suddenly, he was having a convulsion. One instant he was talking to me and the next..." She bit her lip to keep it from trembling,  
For a few moments they stood staring through each other and Lexie's mind raced. A seizure? The chances of his injury causing that, or Steve's measures to stop the bleeding were slim to nonexistent. There was however, another possibility. The one Anna told her about back at the mansion...

"That bastard got to him."  
It was the venom in Sami's tone rather than her words that got Lexie's attention. "What?"  
"Stefano. He drugged him. I don't know how unless Will was right and it was that stupid bear..."  
"Sami, slow down."  
"I'm telling you, your father did this to him, Lexie. He's trying to drive him mad."

* * *

Where was he?

Dreaming? Hallucinating? Remembering?

There was no way to know for certain.

It sure as hell didn't resemble his experience earlier. At the townhouse he'd felt driven by emotions so violent, there was no controlling them whereas now, there was nothing. He felt disconnected. Rather than a need to prevent the inevitable, he was the observer this time.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard them. Father's deep baritone carried easily down the vast marble hallways, paneled and displaying a never-ending parade of his ancestors with faces and costumes copied in faded oils on canvas. EJ's memories drifted back to Father trying to impress upon him their importance but it made no sense to him as a young boy. If the past was so bloody important, and family, why had he sent Tony away? And why had he forgiven that peacock who strutted about behaving for all the world like some brazen whore?

EJ simply couldn't understand Father's reasoning. Why did he insist on keeping Andre around when the two of them fought constantly? The bastard made no secret of his determination to drag the family down with him. He was greedy, not loyal. And tonight, he'd shown his true colors in a way even Stefano couldn't ignore.

Had it been an hour ago...or several? His mind was fuzzy and the only thing he could remember was how Patrick's tiny body felt in his arms as it went limp. And his brother's screams ending so abruptly. Beyond that, EJ's mind was blank. Had someone taken the baby from him when they rushed into the nursery? He'd heard voices but there were no corresponding faces or images or sensations except for the disorientation making the light streaming through the doorway up ahead shift around in a bizarre fashion. To keep upright, he clung to the wall, listening intently. He could hear the deep hum of Father's voice punctuated now and again by his cousin's and though the volume grew as he got closer, he couldn't detect a hint of anger from either man.

Patrick was _dead_. Why was Father speaking to Andre as though this were any other ordinary night? As though he'd done _nothing?_

Hurrying forward, he plowed into a settee so that he stubbed his toe and immediately grit his teeth to stop from crying out. He waited a second and when the conversation in the room continued, he crept gingerly around the antique, praying it wasn't actually moving like the wall and door did no matter how hard he tried concentrating. The dizziness was getting worse but he needed to hear what they were saying. Somehow he kept on his feet until his hand connected with the edge of the doorway and held his breath.

At first the only sound was glasses clinking together as though they were drinking a toast but that wasn't possible. EJ peered through the crevice between the door hinges. A slim, dark figure stood on the other side. Andre. A few steps in front of him, Father was leaning back against his massive desk and both men were drinking. When Stefano lowered the glass from his lips, a smile formed...a smile of triumph so vile, EJ was certain his eyes were playing tricks on him and if he blinked, it would rearrange itself and become Andre's. It had to be him but then Stefano reached around to grab something off his desk. The remote? He didn't use it right away though. Instead he pointed it at Andre and still wearing that gleeful smile, he laughed.

"I told you my plan would work perfectly and there will be no more worries now. She has nothing left to hold over our heads."  
"There is still another brat," the younger man reminded Stefano sourly.  
"Yes, yes. But he's necessary..."  
"And what's to stop _her_ from thinking exactly the same thing?"  
"My son, you must trust me."

Andre's stiff posture suggested otherwise. He turned his back on Stefano and didn't bother hiding his impatience with the old man's assurances. "That's easy for you to say, _Father_." The word dripped bitterly from his mouth as he rested his hand against the polished mantle and took another swallow from the glass of scotch. "It's my head she's after because of what you did to her precious son."  
"ENOUGH," snapped Stefano. His fish hammered the desktop. "I know Francesca and what she is capable of. She raised me. So that devious mind of hers...I know precisely the way it works."

From EJ's vantage point, he could see only half of his cousin's profile as he stared directly into the flames but there was a hint of emotion in his eye. Distress? Perhaps EJ was imagining it but he could almost swear the man had let down his guard. Not that it prepared for what came out of Andre's mouth.

"Tell me Stefano, is it Francesca I ought to be worried about? Or you?"  
Andre turned slowly to face the man who'd lied to him for so many years and even now glared back at him with reproach.  
"Stop behaving like a fool. I gave you everything that belonged to Tony, including his position in this family. You have all you desired."  
"But Tony lives, and so does his son who you insist on keeping in this house." Andre's hand holding the glass shot in the direction of the door so quickly, EJ's heart froze in his chest, certain Andre knew he was eavesdropping. "He is Tony's blood, and Francesca's. You may be convinced you can manipulate his loyalty but once he learns the truth, he'll turn on you. Just like that." Andre's finger's snapped to emphasize his point. "Whatever else that boy is, he's a DiMera."  
"He is also the spitting image of Santo," Stefano reminded his son but Andre wasn't buying the old man's line, not after seeing for himself the affection Stefano showered on the boy.  
"How quickly we forget, eh Father? I mean, having experienced first hand what it is to be your tool." His smile was mocking. "EJ has your heart twisted around his little finger just as his father did."  
"But the fact remains, you are here and Tony is not."  
"Yes, because your aunt would have done anything to keep her grandson alive, even force you to tell the truth...that you _knew_ you were my father from the beginning."  
"And have I not done everything in my power to make amends?" demanded Stefano with at least a semblance of pain but instead of the acknowledgment he was expecting, the question earned him Andre's blatant indignation.  
"You love EJ. And that it an emotion you'll _never_ feel for me."

Not bothering to deny his son's accusation, Stefano faced him wearing a stony, implacable expression that EJ had been praying to see only minutes ago. Surely, it was no more than Andre deserved. He was a monster. He took pleasure in destroying everything he touched but despite the hatred burning in EJ's gut, doubts had begun to creep in, whispering in his ear the horrid truth..._and_ _who created the monster?_

"Whatever I feel for EJ, it won't change his fate any more than it changed his father's," said Stefano, sounding tired now. "I spared Tony to keep you alive." Though it took an effort on his part, he walked over and placed his hand on Andre's shoulder, and then said something that made EJ sick with horror. "And I sacrificed his youngest tonight for precisely the same reason, so let us not prattle on about love. Now." He took Andre's hand and set the remote in it, "show me again the video you fixed that will prove to my dear aunt that her only remaining great-grandchild is a murderer."

No, EJ thought wildly. Father didn't..._couldn't_ have meant him.

He wanted to look away but no amount of willpower could have torn his eyes from the screen as Andre switched it on. Even if he had, that wouldn't have prevented him from hearing it...his own voice screaming at his brother to shut up...over and over again and then grabbing him out of the crib and...

"NOOOOOOO!"

"EJ...EJ! Calm down." But the voices were all scrambled in his head and he fought them. Fought the arms reaching out to grab him and hold him down. He had to get away. They wanted to turn him into a monster, destroy him, warp his mind so that one day he'd sink to murdering someone he loved. And the hold they had on him was growing stronger. Their touch burned and a terrible light zeroed in on him and made his head feel as though it might split in two.

"EJ, please."

Her voice ripped clean through him. Without warning, he was sitting up, trembling...no, shivering and staring into riveting blue eyes at the foot of his bed.

"Samantha?"


	81. Chapter EightyOne

Bo and Hope's SUV

It took a while but a festering silence had eventually settled inside the vehicle and in lieu of pleading with Bo to change his mind, Brady and Philip sat glaring out their respective windows. Bo wasn't any more pleased with the situation than his nephew, but the people in this car came first. They were family. Nicole, despite the way Brady felt about her, was not. And besides that, she'd brought this mess down on her own head and he was damned if he'd get any of them killed just to save her.

A hand patted him on the knee and he glanced up to find his mother looking at him. Her nod and her expression said it all...he'd done the right thing. The smile he managed in return was more of a grimace and he went back to staring out his own window, trying to silence his doubts.

They were a little more than halfway back to the townhouse and on a whim he pulled out his phone and typed out a text to Steve. _Still at the mansion?_

A minute later came an answer. _No. Sami's townhouse. So is Tony._

Bo stared at the words impatiently, mentally urging his friend to hurry up and explain what was going on but knowing Steve's aversion to texting, his wait lasted no more than a couple of minutes before he began typing out another. _Victor's secret has to do with DiMera. He's scared. And it's just a hunch, but I think he's worried about what EJ has in mind too._

Tapping his fingers on the armrest, he waited and the reply he got consisted of just one word.

_Baker?_

Swearing under his breath at his friend's stubbornness, Bo laid his head back and tried to fit the pieces together. Steve had confirmed with his call earlier they'd been right about Tony, along with the fact that the count had already learned about EJ's paternity...initially from Baker, who'd spilled a hell of a lot more information than his boss would tolerate. If his boss was Victor. Bo still wasn't convinced of that. For all Brady's accusations, he couldn't see the old man wading in with the DiMeras if this secret of his could get him or his children killed. It was going too far just to get revenge on Nicole. And whatever his faults, Victor didn't need anyone's assistance to accomplish that.

The scenario that made more sense involved a DiMera with the most to gain in the event a war broke out between Stefano and Victor, which meant someone else dug up Baker. Probably hired him so he'd be available when Victor began searching for a doctor with questionable ethics, which was the angle Tony planned on using to trick Stefano and it made perfect sense. All the pieces fit.

Andre wasn't fool enough to trust Stefano no matter what their relationship.

And he'd be aiming to wipe out everyone, especially Victor who'd never allow a DiMera to harm his grandson. _That_ alone gave Victor, and Philip a serious motive for killing the bastard. It also left Baker vulnerable to those on every side of this conflict, notably EJ who would have Tony's sympathy now.

Course, given Steve's history with both families, it was natural he'd be siding with the doctor. Maybe he was right but so far Baker hadn't been wronged as a number of others embroiled in this mess and while Steve had little use for any DiMera, Bo found himself wondering what the hell he'd do if he were in Tony's shoes right now.

A wry smile twisted his lips. He'd asked Steve about Tony's reaction when they spoke on the phone earlier and his friend's sarcasm was typical. _You're saying he knocked up your sister when she was a teenager and you give a damn whether Stefano is going to hurt him? Man, he fucking has all of you snowed._

Bo's smile lingered at the image of Tony stuck playing referee when Steve and EJ arrived at the mansion but it faded quick enough. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but the position Tony and so many of his siblings had ended up in hit too close to home for Bo. It was the stuff of nightmares. And with Victor Kiriakis for a father, how damn close had he come to ending up in the same boat...the pressure Victor had asserted from the day Ma told them all the truth, not to mention that vindictive streak of his. It had nearly cost Bo his life, once at Victor's own hand. And now the old man had landed his family squat in the middle of what looked to be a war.

_...I didn't start this, Bo.  
Then why would Stefano deliberately hide EJ's paternity from you?_

Victor's reaction to that question alarmed him more than anything else he'd witnessed tonight and it got him thinking back because despite Victor insisting otherwise, he was tied to Stefano. There could be no other explanation. Except the few links that existed between the two men were illusive...his association with Stefano's lieutenant, Petrov, and later Alex Marshall, and then there was the one Bo had never been able to get out of his head, Larry Welsh, the man Victor blackmailed to slither out of a prison sentence in Miami. If anyone had the goods on Welsh, it was Stefano...courtesy of his daughter, Megan. She'd financed Welsh's run for Lieutenant Governor and she knew exactly how to control him.

Still, while all of this pointed to an association, it didn't prove one. Even Stefano saying he wanted revenge on Victor for that debacle in Mexico didn't explain his reasons for hiding EJ. Of course, nether did hiding him from his father given Stefano still believed Tony was his son back then.

Bo swore silently. This was getting him nowhere and even more frustrated, he sat up to find they'd reached downtown. And he had another text. _BTW, EJ and Sami gone to hospital._

What the hell was going on?

He shoved the phone in his jacket pocket and leaned forward to the front seats. Just then, a flash of light caught his attention and glancing over, he saw his two nieces, the older one squeezed into the passenger seat with Philip, but still gently rocking the younger one in her arms.

Sydney beamed a smile at him. It was a sight that instantly choked him up. Just a couple months old and already she could charm every guy in the vicinity and with those damn genes of hers it was only going to get worse. On top of which, she was gorgeous...as he'd expect any granddaughter of Isabella to be, and surprisingly enough, the thought made him smile again. Brady had his mother's coloring but he reminded Bo of his father more than he ever had Isabella. This little one though, she had eyes that sparkled with merriment. The more Bo looked at her, the more he saw his sister...and a certain blond haired troublemaker.

Samantha Gene, self-proclaimed black sheep of the family...a position he knew something about too so he wasn't shocked at her defense of EJ earlier. Tell the girl something was dangerous or wrong and she'd go after it with a single-mindedness that was altogether frightening, mostly because he could remember doing the same thing. The minute Pop or Roman lit into him he reacted...stupidly, so to most of the people his family knew in Salem, he'd been the bad seed, and that was exactly what Hope's parents saw when he came calling. Not that he was a DiMera.

Course, if Doug and Julie had known he was Victor's son, he had a damn good idea of how they would have responded to him.

With a sigh, he flashed Sydney a lopsided smile and wondered if that made him a hypocrite for not offering EJ a second chance. He'd given Steve one...

"Bo?" It was Hope and she wore a curious expression while trying to keep her eyes on the road. "What is it?"  
"Questions," he said, dryly. "And I sure hope Tony is more interested in answering them than Victor was."  
"You mean about Isabella."  
"I mean about everything."  
"You're not going over to the DiMera's tonight..."  
"No, he's at the townhouse, but Steve says Sami went with EJ to the hospital, so why don't you and Ma take Sydney over there and you can drop the rest of us off."

Hope glanced up in the rearview mirror at Caroline. "Is that okay with you?"  
"Of course dear, but I'd like a moment to speak to Bo first."  
And Bo turned around sharply at the request.  
"About Victor," said his mother.  
"Did he mention Stefano to you?"  
But Caroline shook her head once to indicate she didn't want to talk about it in front of Philip and Brady, and Bo could see that didn't sit will with the two men. Philip glared and Brady was clearly beside himself.  
"My car is in the garage at the townhouse," he informed his uncle, "and when we arrive, I'm going back to Grandfather's."  
"So he can lock you up with her?" laughed Bo. He squeezed his niece's tiny fingers and then sat back and folded his arms with a look of faint disgust.  
"I'm going with him," said Philip from the front seat.  
Immediately Stephanie began arguing with him and Bo could see Hope roll her eyes in the rearview mirror just before she snapped at the two of them to kindly shut up.

When it was quiet once more, Bo tried talking some sense into his nephew. "I'm aware that you're upset but Victor has a much more serious problem than Nicole. That is to our advantage. We can get her out of there but you need to let me talk to Tony instead of you rushing back over there and then I have three of you to worry about."  
"Tony isn't going to give a damn about Nicole," said Philip.  
"No?" Bo smiled, almost maliciously. "Well, contrary to your best efforts at an explanation earlier, both you and she had something to do with his cousin being dead."  
Philip began to object, but Bo raised his hand to signal he wasn't finished. "And I promise you, he'll be very grateful."


	82. Chapter EightyTwo

University Hospital

Instead of the usual hospital slop, Lexie made a pot of coffee in her office and then brought a mug back to Sami. Understandably, the girl was beside herself.  
"Any word?" she asked though EJ had only just gone into surgery.  
"No," replied Lexie as gently as she could.

Sami knew she wasn't exactly Lexie's favorite person but her former sister-in-law was clearly making an effort. For once in her life, she'd taken Sami's accusations seriously. That was practically a first, though considering what Stefano had done to all of them since coming out of that coma, perhaps drugging EJ didn't seem that much of a stretch to her because without delay Lexie had instructed the doctors working on him to take the appropriate measures.

From there, however the news did nothing to calm Sami's fears. Not one of the doctors felt it would be wise holding off on surgery, at least not long enough to get a toxicology report, so once they'd managed to get him stabilized, Sami had reluctantly accepted Lexie's decision to let the surgeon proceed. It was either that, or chance him loosing his arm and maybe even worse.

Understanding the necessity didn't help though. Why had she wasted so much time with the incessant battles and denying him a place in her heart? In the space of a few hours, she'd discovered that a life with no EJ in it would be black and heartless…an end she couldn't even bear to contemplate.

"How long are we going to have to wait to find out what your father did to him?"  
"Until the only person I trust to do the job properly arrives," explained Lexie, "and since I had to wake her up and damn well bribe her into coming down, we need to try and be patient."  
"Patient?" Sami's tone was close to being hysterical. "EJ could die on that operating table…"  
"This as been a nightmare for me too, Sami. I left here a matter of hours ago, thinking Tony was dead and I don't need any lectures from you about how it could happen all over again, especially since I have yet to hear from either you or Tony exactly _how_ EJ ended up with that knife in him."

Sami was still furious and looked ready to tear her head off but Lexie's questioning gaze made her clam up.  
"So you're not talking either," said Lexie, shaking her head. "Terrific."  
"It's just so complicated…"  
Though her voice was strained, the younger woman's belligerence receded beneath the surface. Of course it wouldn't remain there. It never did. Samantha Brady has moods that were as unpredictable as Stefano's and every bit as volatile.  
"Complicated," Lexie muttered with a hint of disgust in her tone, "as in he's been busy lying to all of us."  
"NO." The word practically exploded in Lexie's face. "I accused him of the same thing at first but that's not the way it's been at all. You don't know what your father and Andre put him through, Lexie. I mean, I've only heard bits and pieces of it so far, but what I witnessed is horrifying and _that_ is the reason he ended up here tonight."

Lexie's gaze searched Sami's face intently. In all the years she'd known her, Lexie couldn't remember the girl's loyalty ever tied to anything except her own selfish needs and yet here she was pleading EJ's case to his family.  
"He's been lying to his father all this time," Lexie pointed out.  
"Oh for heaven's sake. You make it sound as though Stefano didn't manipulate the entire situation to his advantage…"  
"Are you saying Father blackmailed him?" asked Lexie sharply.  
"I don't know," admitted Sami, and looking exhausted and on the verge of tears again, she sank into a chair near the door. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. It's clear he and Andre were setting EJ up to murder me and once they accomplished that, I'd be out of the picture. And EJ would be in jail," a sob choked her, "and then those two monsters were going to take our children."

"The way they took EJ and his brother away," came Lexie's horrified whisper but almost immediately her gaze turned to Sami though she found it difficult to ask the next question. "What happened when you got back to your place?"  
"The problem isn't what happened tonight. It's all those bloody little secrets your father is so fond of keeping that are going to destroy EJ and the rest of us if…"

_"Samantha?"_

_He'd bolted straight up on the gurney, sweating and with a look in his eyes Sami had never seen before and hoped to god she never did again, one of pure terror._

_Quickly, she'd grabbed his hand. It felt as though he was burning up with fever and keeping calm required a conscious effort. He needed someone to reassure him…be strong the way he'd been there for her so many times but under the circumstances it was awfully hard. Heat radiated off his body but he continued to shiver. 'Please, not another seizure,' she begged silently as she tightened the grip she had on his fingers. "You're safe now," she assured him but it had no effect whatsoever on his pained expression and he pulled his only good hand away from her to cover it.  
"EJ…"  
"We're cursed. All of us."  
"No EJ, come on, that's nonsense."  
"You don't know."  
Swallowing, Sami fought to control her emotions. "Then tell me what you're afraid of."  
"Me, Samantha." His hand fell away and he looked at her with a tortured gaze. "I'm afraid of what I'm capable of and you should be too."  
"Where the hell is this coming from?"  
Instead of answering her, he squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head.  
"Please, EJ."  
But when she tried to touch him, he flinched and then jerked away from her._

_She wanted to grab hold and shake him, get him to snap out of this fog he was in, this absurd notion he was anything like the two insane bastards who'd for all intensive purposes kidnapped him and then spent the majority of his childhood heaping abuse and lies, one on top of the other until he'd scare recognize any other kind of existence. But he couldn't see it that way. Thanks to the both of them, he was still locked in the hell they'd constructed and the more he remembered of his past, the more convinced he was that was where he belonged._

_So what was tugging at him this time? His brother's death…or was it how Stefano and Andre twisted the whole mess to push EJ into accepting there was no hope of escape?  
"Tell me what you remember," she said with more determination this time.  
"It's too late."  
"No." And she nearly kicked the bed she was so frustrated. "Damn it EJ, Andre is dead and you're the one who told me that Tony and John and my Uncle Shane already have Stefano exactly where they want him. It's over."  
A bitter snort of laughter escaped EJ. "Over." The intensity in his eyes when he lifted his head to stare at her was relentless. "For some maybe. Benji, and practically every last one of his brothers and sisters who are dead or stark raving mad."  
"Because of Stefano, NOT you," she insisted.  
"And you think I can just erase the last thirty years."  
"I thought that is what you wanted. A new life…"  
"I DO." His anger blasted her but almost immediately it was gone again, replaced by his fears, ones he wasn't even trying to hide them from her. And that wasn't EJ. Stefano had raised him to see that as the ultimate weakness. EJ would never allow anyone a glimpse of the scars his family left him with, not on purpose and that was a hell of lot more frightening that she'd imagined. He truly was scared to death of hurting her. And with that realization, it took every ounce of strength she possessed not to look away…to conjure up a spark of faith and make herself believe it wholeheartedly so that he could have no doubt of the way she felt.  
"I want you in my life, EJ DiMera. I want you to love me in every way possible and be there with me to raise our children and so help me if you even think of skipping out, I'm coming after you, all the way to hell if necessary."  
The declaration earned her a wry smile. "And wrestle Lucifer?"  
"A piece of cake after dealing with your relatives…"_

"Sami?"  
She snapped back to the present to find Lexie had sunk down into the seat next to her and there was concern, even a hint of sympathy in her dark eyes. "You and EJ, you're not in this mess all by yourselves."  
"Oh, and that would be the reason you and Anna were in such a hurry to tell me whose body that was at the morgue earlier."  
Lexie bristled at the reminder but her temper wasn't in much better shape than Sami's. "Don't be childish."  
"Then stop lecturing me about how I need to confide in you…"  
"So you don't need my help?"  
"Not if you're going to try and play my physiatrist," she griped, "no."  
The suggestion made Lexie laugh. "I'd never waste my time analyzing you, _darling_," she said with a drawl, mimicking her mother's voice. "And god knows why, but I'm still worried about you, and EJ who happens to be family and I want to know what Father did…"  
"I told you, he drugged him."  
"You also suggested it had to do with some secret Father has been keeping and those always have a nasty habit of backfiring on the rest of us."

Despite how ticked off she was, Sami couldn't argue with that particular fact, especially when it instantly dredged up memories of the horror in EJ's eyes.

"He wouldn't tell me," she admitted to the older woman after the two of them sat for more than a minute.  
Lexie nodded evenly. "But you have your suspicions."  
Meeting the inquisitive gaze aimed at her, Sami swallowed carefully and gave a nod in return. "Yeah, I do. Before he headed back to the mansion tonight, EJ told me what really happened to Elvis and I know he had his own fears about who might have been responsible for the kid's actions…"  
"Wait a minute," said Lexie, holding up her hand. "What are you talking about? Where is Elvis?"  
"According to EJ, locked up in a mental institution."  
Lexie's shock was obvious and her whisper barely audible. "Why?"  
Sami sucked in a deep breath but even then she had to look down at the cup in her hands to get the words out in steady voice. "He murdered his mother and step-father." When she lifted her gaze, Lexie was shaking her head.  
"That sweet little boy Susan and Edmund took back to England? No…there is no possible way."  
"EJ said the doctors came up with some complicated diagnosis but he thought there was a much simpler explanation."  
"Surely, not Father…"  
"No."  
For another long moment, they stared at each other and then Lexie jumped up and her heels clicked loudly as she walked over to the darkened windows. And she remained silent for what felt a long time to Sami.  
"Did he actually say he thought Andre was responsible?" asked Lexie when she spoke up finally.  
"Pretty much. He said he'd discovered that one monster in the family is all it takes."

Though she was across the room, Sami could hear a sob catch in Lexie's throat and then watched her lean her head on the window. Repeating the story was doing a number on Sami's emotions as well. Just the possibility sickened her. All the more so knowing the monster in question was Elvis' own brother and Andre's motivation had been to destroy a potential rival. But he's reduced to ashes now she reminded herself.

_You're dirt Andre, literally, not that you haven't been all along but I'd like to think you weren't quite dead when they rolled you into that crematorium. It's the least you deserve._

"So, you think there is a connection between what Andre did to Elvis," said Lexie, turning around and definitely still upset, "and something he did to EJ tonight, or in the past?"  
Sami bit her lip.  
"Come on Sami, please just spit it out."  
"He said he remembers Andre killing his little brother but after what the bastard did to Elvis not to mention the sick things he's done to the rest of us, I'm scared, Lexie. I'm scared there is more to it, or that Andre and Stefano might have engineered the flashbacks he's having. What if the things he remembers are all a lie?"  
"Okay, but wouldn't that be better?" Lexie pointed out.  
"He almost…" She stopped and glanced at the door to the lounge to make sure it was still closed and then lowered her voice so that Lexie could only barely hear what she said. "…killed me tonight because he thought I was Andre."  
Lexie's eyes widened in disbelief and she simply stood there, rooted to the floor.

"You did ask," Sami reminded her after the silence got to be too much and she began fidgeting in her chair.  
"I'm aware of that, thank you but I just can't imagine Father allowing Andre to…"  
"…bury you in that gigantic hole so you'd go crazy?"  
Lexie covered her face and turned away again. "That was all Andre's idea…"

It took enormous self-control on Sami's part not to argue the point. Even so, she sympathized with Lexie. She didn't like imagining her father so depraved he'd hurt his children the way Stefano did and she had no idea how those who'd survived dealt with it. There were plenty of days she was still angry with her mother but the woman had never tried to kill her.

"…and besides, he's nothing more than a ghost now," continued Lexie, as much to convinced herself as Sami. "He can't hurt any of us."  
"Don't be stupid…"  
But she didn't get any further because her cell phone rang, and frantic, she answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"  
"Sami, it's Uncle Bo."  
Though she didn't realize it, she was suddenly holding her breath. She listened mutely, nodding her head as though he could see her while he explained that her grandmother and aunt would be bringing her daughter and they'd meet her at the hospital in the next half an hour or so.  
"S…she _was_ at Victor's?" she managed in a horse voice after he finished.  
"Yeah, but we're not sure why exactly, at least not yet."  
"He knows about EJ's mother, doesn't he?"  
A sigh filtered though the line. "Yes, Sami," came her uncle's stiff reply and for the first time since she'd heard the news, she realized that Isabella being EJ's mother made him Bo's nephew.

"Uncle Bo, look I swear I didn't know until…"  
But before she could finish the sentence, he interrupted her. "That is the least of my worries, Sami. Right now, I want to make sure Sydney is returned to her parents as I promised, so just hang tight. She's on her way."  
"And you're certain that she's alright?"  
Instead of upsetting him, the question lifted his mood and she could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Perfect. Although I would like to know how the two of you ever produced this one. She's an angel."


	83. Chapter EightyThree

Townhouse, living room

Hope walked in on an argument. And it was obviously a heated one given the tension she felt in the room amongst the various participants, and here she was bringing Philip, Stephanie, and Brady into the mix. Steve already looked as though he wanted to throw a few punches. And the sight of the younger Kiriakis walking in with his daughter wasn't like to improve his temper any.

Near the fireplace stood Tony wearing a thoroughly disgusted expression of his own but there was a twinkle in his eye the minute he caught sight of her and in spite of her intentions earlier, a stupid grin stretched across her face from ear to ear.  
"I ought to be furious with you for pulling a stunt like this," she said, shaking a finger at him but the mischievous smile he flashed back at her was contagious, rather like his granddaughter's.  
As he got closer to help her off with her coat, she noticed his stitches. "What happened to your lip?"  
"Family disagreement," he said without missing a beat.  
"You people ought to have your own medical plan for when you end up anywhere near each other."  
"We do," he deadpanned. "Her name is Alexandra Carver, who I'll have you know takes great delight in using needles without the aid of painkillers. So where's Bo?"  
"Coming." And then almost immediately, she smiled. "No doubt you deserved it."  
"An assumption that's practically the norm when it comes to all the women in my life, speaking of which, I presume you have Sydney." As he said her name, an indescribable sheen made his eyes even brighter and Hope wished she'd brought the baby with her but there was no time now. From the looks of things, the sooner she got Steve and Will out of this place, the better it would be for everyone involved so she just motioned with her head towards the door.  
"She's downstairs with Caroline. We're going to take her to the hospital."  
His disappointment was obvious but he managed a nod.

"So what's the problem?" she asked, looking around the room and then at Steve pointedly but he just tossed back an impatient shrug, and continued guiding his daughter towards the kitchen.  
_"Steve…"_  
"I have to speak to Stephanie and besides," he said, waving an arm at Tony, "_you_ had a few choice words for DiMera as I recall." He closed the door firmly behind them and Hope glared at it.  
"Yes?"  
It was Tony. He'd leaned back on the side of the couch, arms crossed, and was looking at her expectantly.  
She sucked in a deep breath and shook her head. "Don't tempt me."

A quick glance through the room showed her Brady and Philip were already pumping Will for information and on the verge of putting a stop to it, she realized there was someone she hadn't seen since she arrived. "I thought Steve said that Anna was here."  
"Yes." Tony nodded. "The twins have been wide awake since before I arrived and when the arguing began…well, she and Chad took them to their room and were going to try and get them to try and settle down."  
"Who's Chad?"  
He chose to ignore the fact she was suddenly questioning him like a police officer. "I don't believe you're going to be long enough to hear that story."  
"Tony…"  
"It's lengthy and complicated."  
She sighed again. "The story of your life."  
"Pretty much."  
"Does it have anything to do with the lengthy, rather complicated story EJ's life has become?"  
His easy demeanor froze the instant she mentioned his son. "No," he told her shortly.  
"What's he doing at the hospital anyway?"  
"You're going to start pretending now?"

"Come on Tony. That's not fair and you know it," she insisted but still the intensity in his dark eyes chided her reproachfully. "Okay, I'll admit I don't care about EJ," she said, facing him head on. "Sue me. But I do care about you and believe it or not, I'm worried after having spent my day questioning my brother-in-law and EJ's fiancé about how a person all of us _thought_ was you ended up dead."  
"Perhaps you should have questioned Victor."  
"Tony…"  
"Yes, I know," he said, cutting her off in a tired voice, "he had no idea and was duped just like the rest of us."

"That's right, he was."

The statement sounded like a challenge to Hope who would have happily knocked Philip upside the head if he'd been standing any closer.  
"Your father is many things," replied Tony with a surprising lack of sarcasm, "first and foremost, a liar…"  
"No DiMera ought be lecturing us on that score," burst in Philip hotly.  
"…but never a stupid one."  
"And just what are you accusing him of?"  
"What Victor has always excelled at, covering his own ass."  
"That's absurd."

The younger man's insistence didn't seem to faze Tony and Philip thought back to his own confrontation with Victor the day before…_Tony DiMera's a jackal. He's been trying to get a piece of our kill for years..._  
Except this man had been trapped on an island from practically the start of Victor's return to Salem, long before Titan existed. If there was animosity between the two men, did it really pertain to business, or to Isabella?

"So you want me to believe he has no skeletons lurking in his closet, it that it?" said Tony when Philip didn't continue.  
"Who the hell are you to be talking about skeletons when you had a child by my sister and then abandoned him for Stefano to raise."

Instinctively, Hope jumped between the two men, her heart almost in her throat seeing murderous rage flash in Tony's eyes.  
"Tony, look…he's just upset after what happened on the pier today, and Stefano's threats. He doesn't know what he's saying…"  
"I know he slept with my underage sister."

"Shut up, Philip," she snapped without turning around. "You don't KNOW anything and if that's the garbage Victor has been telling you, neither does he."  
"You weren't even aware the possibility existed until tonight," argued Philip stubbornly.  
"According to you, Victor didn't either," Hope reminded him, "and if he learned it from scum like Baker, he couldn't have any knowledge of the circumstances or care about the lies Stefano has been telling all these years."  
"Unless the information came from a different source," suggested Tony, "one only too happy to slander me."  
His tone was under control but flat and Hope had seen the look in Tony's eyes before, one so black and cold it was anything but civilized. And she completely understood where his anger was coming from too, although not his logic.  
"Why would Victor listen to anything Andre had to say?"

"He didn't."  
Hope glanced over Tony's shoulder to the kitchen door where Steve was standing, apparently drawn back into the room by all the raised voices.  
"At least not firsthand," explained Steve, rather stiffly, "it seems from the things he's pulled so far tonight, Dr. Baker worked for Andre."  
"What things?" asked Brady who up until now had kept silent but didn't like the sudden turn the conversation was taking. Steve however said nothing and looked over at Tony.

He in turn glanced around the room until his eyes lighted on Philip once again and as he spoke, he held the younger man's gaze squarely. "Stefano's behavior at the hospital earlier when he threatened you, that wasn't any performance. He absolutely holds you responsible for the death of his son…"  
"But you're alive."  
With a smile that seemed to Philip bittersweet, Tony said, "You don't know Stefano particularly well if you can imagine he'd weep over my death."  
Philip's eyes grew wide and he glanced at Brady and then over at Hope as he realized what Tony was telling him. "Andre?"  
"It appears so, and other than Stefano, who's gone to extraordinary lengths to keep his tie to Andre a secret, only my cousin knew..._and_ Dr. Richard Baker."  
"Not from Stefano," said Brady.  
Tony shook his head. "He had no reason, whereas Andre was bloody determined not to be cheated. _Again_."  
"So you're saying he instructed Baker to inform my father about…" but now Philip's head snapped up and Tony had to admit he was impressed by the boy's cool demeanor. "Do you mean it was all a lie? That Isabella isn't EJ's mother?"

"There's no reason for him to invent the story when Victor and I could so easily verify the truth with a DNA test."  
Philip practically snorted his laughter. "You don't _remember_?"  
"I realize America is an entirely different world," replied Tony, making no effort to reign in his sarcasm this time, "but in Italy, underage girls who go sneaking into parties aren't in the habit of using their real names."  
"And you expect us to buy that one."  
Tony quirked an eyebrow more amused than irritated.  
"Victor won't merely drop it," Philip warned.  
"Then Victor would be wise to remember that if he'd been upfront with me twenty some years ago, EJ's childhood might have turned out quite differently."


	84. Chapter EightyFour

Townhouse, living room

Philip tired to swallow past a throat that was suddenly dry and unable to stop himself, met Stephanie's gaze across the room where she stood next to her father. And he could read her doubts. And the pleasure that Steve took in every word coming out of Tony DiMera's mouth. Damn him.

"You really think you can blame all of this on Victor," he threw back at them accusingly.  
"Well, if the shoe fits…" began Steve but Hope had a bad feeling about where this was headed.  
"Alright. I think we all need to calm down."  
"I'm not going to stand here, listening to Tony DiMera of all people, or Johnson invent stories to make my father the villain here."  
"I don't need to _invent_ stories," laughed Steve sarcastically but Philip ignored him.  
"And we have every reason to distrust your family," he said, practically growling at Tony now.  
And to Philip's surprise, Tony nodded. "If I were in Victor's shoes, I'd be worried too."  
"Great, more insinuations."  
"Philip, don't."  
It was Brady this time but Philip was through listening to all of them malign his father. "NO." And he slammed his fist onto the top of a bookcase next to him. "I've had to listen to you and Bo half the night. And now these two clowns. If any of you have proof Victor was involved in this mess, I want to hear it. Otherwise, shut the fuck up."

Tony could feel the eyes of everyone in the room staring at him with varying degrees of guarded anticipation, or in Philip's case, blatant hostility but in spite of that, he shook his head. "I don't owe anyone here an explanation, certainly not Victor or his son…"  
"But you fully intend to tell Bo," interrupted Philip bitterly. "Don't you?"  
"That's different."  
"Why? Because he knew Isabella and I didn't?"

The younger man's assumption brought Tony up short because the fact of the matter was, he too had assumed. Philip behaved as though the only thing he gave a damn about was the Kiriakis image and he wore it proudly with all the arrogance his father had taught him. Still, the veneer had a few cracks. In amongst them Tony could see that Kiriakis children harbored their own ghosts.  
"This isn't about your sister, Philip."  
"I find that hard to believe when Stefano spent years keeping EJ's paternity a secret from Victor, and supposedly you too. What other reason could there be?"  
"I'll grant Isabella's pregnancy was an opportunity in Stefano's eyes, but that is all. He had no way of knowing the two of us would meet, much less that anything would come of it until Ernesto came pounding on his door."  
"To rid his family of a DiMera bastard or demand you marry her?"  
"I don't know."  
"And you don't care," Philip threw back at him.  
Shaking his head, Tony's dark eyes regarded the younger man, thoroughly bemused. "With a mouth like that, how is it my cousin ended up dead today instead of you?"

Before Philip came up with a reply of his own, Steve muttered from the kitchen doorway, "If there was any justice in the world, they'd both be…"  
"DAD."  
Stephanie sounded as mortified as she did furious but Steve was unrepentant and for the first time since Johnson walked into the mansion earlier, Tony had difficulty concealing a grin.

The outburst created a lull in the argument and since she'd not gotten an answer to her original question, Hope tried again.  
"What's EJ doing at the hospital?"  
As though she'd flipped a switch, the amusement sparkling in Tony's eyes was extinguished. "Trying to survive the fact he's a member of this family," he said in a tight voice.  
"Meaning what exactly?"  
Tony glanced momentarily at Will and then Brady. "Meaning someone was determined EJ should remember an event from his childhood so he'd think he was protecting his baby brother from Andre."  
Hope felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "Why?"  
"I believe the object was to trick him into killing Samantha."

Now it was Hope that turned around with a questioning look for Will and he nodded. "It's true."  
He stood between Philip and Brady and she realized suddenly just how uncomfortable his demeanor was, especially with the way he kept glancing sideways at Brady. "I met this girl yesterday," he began tentatively, "and tonight I brought her over here so she could meet Grace but while she was in the nursery…" his voice trailed off while he stepped around behind Philip to reach the mantel and pulled down a plastic bag lying on top. Inside was a small teddy bear. "She must have put it in Grace's crib because after I dropped the girl off at the pier, she made a phone call and told the person on the other end that she'd done as instructed. From what she was saying, it sounded like the bear was treated to cause an allergic reaction, but I think it's just as likely she didn't know the real plan."  
"Who'd she make the call to?" asked Hope.  
"Nicole."

Philip shot around to confront Brady, disgust burning in his eyes.  
"No, now wait a minute…" began Brady but Tony was already sick to death of the arguing over everyone's bloody motives. Nicole may very well have been involved and she might even have known exactly what Stefano or Andre planned for EJ but it didn't matter right now, unless she could tell them whose idea it was to use the bear.  
"I take it the two of you know where we could find her?" he said, cutting off Brady's objections.  
"At the estate with my father," Philip informed him.  
"Willingly?"  
Tony was noticeably amused and his attitude immediately pissed off Brady.  
"Of course not, and before you start sneering, we wouldn't be here right now _with _your granddaughter if it wasn't for Nicole risking her neck."

Tony leaned again on the couch and rubbed at his eyes. "If it wasn't for Nicole stealing Sydney in the first place, such…heroics," he muttered sarcastically, "wouldn't have been necessary."  
"And how can you be so positive that Andre and Stefano weren't blackmailing her?"  
Tony met Brady's steely blue eyes that so resembled his father's. "I have difficultly imaging Ms. Walker as the poor put upon victim in this mess."  
"Only EJ's allowed that role, eh?" Brady shot back.  
Tony's eyes narrowed but he managed to keep his temper in check because he was aware of the extent to which Victor had manipulated his grandson especially. "EJ is not responsible for Nicole or her choices, or your grandfather's for that matter."  
"How about the fact he's been lying to the people who are supposedly his family?"  
"He didn't…"  
"Lie to you?"  
"EJ isn't the issue here," said Tony in a tone that Hope found calm under the circumstances. "Our problem is two old men, one so hung up on revenge he's driven nearly all his children into a grave or the madhouse, and the other one…" he paused and then shrugged, "well, he appears to be in the same boat as the rest of us and given Victor's past, I'm curious to see who he sells out to avoid the inevitable."  
"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll rid us of y…"

But Brady knocked Philip's arm before he could finish his sentence, and glared at him furiously. "Shut up," he mouthed. Philip's stare in return was mutinous but he remained silent for which Hope at least was grateful. So far, neither of them seemed interested in following Bo's advice. And she understood how they felt about EJ but taking out their frustrations on Tony was pointless and shortsighted. Even more so if Baker was telling the truth because while it was possible the entire story about Isabella was a setup, Hope was well aware of how her father-in-law operated. He'd never take Baker's word. If he felt sure enough to confide in Philip, not to mention, risk harming Brady to get his hands on Sydney, he'd already verified the information on his own.

On top of that, Tony wasn't denying he'd met Isabella, or slept with her and yet Hope felt certain Tony was right. Whatever their affair consisted of, it wasn't the basis of Victor and Stefano's rivalry. Still, something didn't add up. Victor having done something to upset Stefano made perfect sense but Tony? The two men barely knew each other. Andre sure, but not Tony, unless…

Without even realizing it, she found herself staring at Tony who didn't notice at first. Once he did, she was already staring through him and telling herself the idea was absurd because surely if Victor had done something so horrendous, Tony wouldn't have spent the last couple years ignoring the situation, except there was the possibility he'd been kept in the dark.

"Hope?"  
She jumped when Tony said her name.  
"What's the matter?"  
Doing her best to keep her breathing steady, she told him. "I was wondering what Victor might have offered to Stefano all those years ago, or to Petrov in exchange for John."  
He didn't comment with anything more than his typically keen gaze but having opened up and voiced her doubts, she was determined to find out the truth of the matter.  
"The pawn was Victor's aim in Miami. He was obsessed with getting a hold of him and then coincidently, you disappear at the same time."

She could feel all the other eyes in the room riveted on the two of them practically the second she finished.  
"Are you saying that you think my father handed the Count here over to Stefano?"  
Hope ignored her brother-in-law's outrage, keeping her focus on Tony.  
"Did he?"

As a young woman, she'd never been any good at reading the count's oft charming and mercurial moods. He'd been inscrutable, a trait only strengthened by his discovery that honesty and affection could lead to the worst kind of betrayal.

It made him wary but rarely calculating like his cousin or Stefano.

Even so, his silence bothered her. And the brief flare of conflicting emotions she caught sight of in his dark eyes before he turned away.  
"Tony?"  
Her whisper hissed between just the two of them.  
"This isn't the time or place," he told her in a low voice.  
"Why? Brady has already seen what his grandfather is capable of tonight and it's time Philip did too."  
"But neither will understand. We're talking about events that took place a lifetime ago, and I have my doubts that knowing the details would affect Philip as you're hoping." He glanced back at her and once again she found the intensity in his gaze unnerving. "There is however, someone else who's close to Victor in his own way, and if he has to hear this, he deserves the courtesy of not having an audience or listening to his brother's snide comments."

_Bo._  
She knew it instantly just as she knew from the way Tony was looking at her that his information might very well destroy Bo's relationship with his father.  
"I see."  
Her mind had already raced ahead to the problem this created; how to get Philip and Brady out of the townhouse but keep them from dashing back home to rescue Nicole Walker. She doubted Steve would be volunteering to help out. And frankly, the idea of suggesting it to him heightened her awareness of the headache she'd developed in the past hour. How the hell could she sidetrack either Brady or Philip? One was bent on saving the woman he loved and the other had his blood up to protect his father and his family

Just then something moved in the corner of her vision and with a closer look, she noticed the door to the hallway had opened a crack and she spotted Anna standing there. Immediately the other woman stepped back, but Hope could still see her form and it seemed she was fumbling with something. A moment later came the faint sound of a ring tone and Anna quickly answering, "Hello?" A pause followed and then, "Yes Lexie, we're still here."

Tony spun around but Anna was ahead of him, raising a hand as though she was listening to her sister-in-law explaining to her what was going on at the hospital. As she did this, her eyes darted from Tony to Hope, who had to admit the performance was spot on. The other woman was nodding her head with just the right touch of distraction and then there was the far away look in her eye as though she was listening intently to a real person, so that when she turned her head slowly to meet Brady's gaze, both he and Philip were staring at her, obviously curious to hear what was going on.  
"You're sure it can _only_ be him?"  
The concern in her question was uttered with such sincerity, Hope had difficulty biting back a dry smile, and nearly lost it when Anna's eyes widened a hair and she moved her gaze to focus on Philip.  
"Okay."  
Again she nodded, solemnly.  
"I'll do my best."  
Another, longer pause.  
"Yes, I understand but they may not want to donate any blood given the circumstances…even if they are related to him and…"  
"Anna."  
Brady had moved forward but Anna behaved like she didn't notice and was still caught up in the conversation.  
"…you can hardly blame that on…no, no Lexie, I'm merely saying you need to let me ask them first…"  
"ANNA," said Brady, louder this time.  
Looking startled, Anna said, "hold on," into the phone and then covered the speaker and gave Brady her undivided attention so effortlessly, again Hope almost forgot herself and started laughing. The woman's nerve still amused her after all these years.  
"Is Lexie asking us to donate blood for EJ?"  
How Anna managed to keep from glancing back at Tony was a mystery to Hope.  
"Actually yes," said Anna, matter-of-factly. "She is."  
Unsure, Brady looked at Philip who asked point blank, "And if neither of us is a match?"  
"When he arrived, Lexie took the precaution of checking into that because of the amount of blood he'd lost…"  
"And the _only_ ones who can do this are the two of us?"  
"No, but you do appear to be available and according to Lexie, it's necessary."

A fit of coughing out of Steve that sounded suspiciously like an attempt to cover his laughter erupted from the kitchen doorway. Anna ignored him but not the boys. Philip's glance was indignant and Brady shifted nervously with a hint of annoyance in his gaze. And shame. Inadvertently his gaze drifted over to Tony who'd folded his arms and was doing his best to keep control of his emotions and not quite succeeding. Brady turned back to Anna and nodded slowly.  
"I'll go."  
Disgusted, Philip rolled his eyes and soon the two were bickering but Brady stuck to his decision and Anna made a show of "telling" Lexie the news.

Finally about twenty minutes later, things were set. Steven was his way home with his daughter, and with Tony and Anna's help, everyone else had been rounded up near the front door. Will held Allie in his arms, bundled into her jacket.  
"Is EJ all better now?" she asked her brother.  
"We'll find out when we get to the hospital," Will told her, forcing a smile that thankfully satisfied the little girl even if it wasn't all that convincing to Hope.

Johnny waited patiently, allowing Tony to help him put on his jacket though it was something he could do for himself now, and he was proud of it too but his uncle's mood tonight was out of sorts. It had Johnny feeling the need to include Tony the way Will always made sure to include him and Allie, even when he had his friends over. And though he couldn't say why, being around Tony made him feel closer to his father.  
Once his zipper was up and his scarf snug around his neck, the little boy gave his uncle a hug. It was unexpected and caught Tony off guard. He could feel a lump swell in his throat and his eyes smart and when he looked up, there was Anna gazing back at him anxiously.  
"You take care of your sisters and your mom, okay?" he managed in almost a normal voice.  
The little boy nodded and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Tony on the cheek. "We'll make sure Daddy behaves himself," Johnny whispered to him. It made Tony smile in spite of everything.  
"Good luck with that, my boy."  
But Johnny's dark eyes twinkled back at him with a cocky attitude Tony recognized all too well.  
"Alight." He stood up. "It's time for you to go and when they let you talk to your daddy, give him our love."

Tony watched his grandson walk over and take the hand of the tall newcomer, Chad. Another child born into this family who'd spent his entire life so far deprived of his parents and siblings and Tony's heart ached at the thought of Johnny and his two sisters suffering the same fate.

As Chad slipped out the door with Johnny, Bo walked in. He stopped a moment to speak to his wife and then with a terse glance in Tony's direction, disappeared into the kitchen. With a sigh, Tony followed him.

Anna remained at the door but with a decidedly worried look on her face as her eyes followed her husband and Hope squeezed her arm gently but the older woman didn't relax any. Hope leaned over and said in a low voice, "Thank you. I didn't really know how I was going to get them to leave, or come with us. Course, I'm not sure how I'm going to explain it to Lexie once we arrive but I'll figure out something."  
"You won't have to."  
Hope's glance was sharp. "That wasn't…"  
"Not in the living room, no," said Anna, making sure no one else could hear them, "but that was only because I didn't think they'd believe me if I told them she'd called, and it would have meant explaining what she said to everyone."  
"Including Tony."  
Anna nodded and the misery in her eyes gave Hope a bad feeling.  
"What happened to EJ?"  
Swallowing hard, Anna's eyes sought out the door to the kitchen again. "Lexie says we could lose him."


	85. Chapter EightyFive

University Hospital

_This is getting bloody irritating_ was his immediate thought.

They'd put him under, that he was certain of because he'd fought it until the last second, fearing his chances of waking up again were getting slimmer and those few short moments might be his last with Samantha.

And now he was sitting in a church. And not St. Luke's. In fact, it wasn't one EJ could recall visiting ever and with a glance he could tell it had seen better days. It was in desperate need of restoration. If someone had the time and money, it would be a project well worth the effort. The interior must have been extraordinarily graceful once with architectural features gleamed from various periods, particularly the gothic but hard times had taken their toll and an air of shabbiness and rot dulled the effect. It was scrupulously clean but that couldn't hide the smell of mildew, missing stain glass windows and chipped masonry or the peeling paint. And there was no avoiding the warped floorboards. They were laid over the original stone slabs and made it hell trying to navigate a wheelchair up the center aisle.

And it was fucking cold inside.

He remembered churches like this in England and Italy from his childhood. Outside, it would be a bright and balmy spring day but once he stepped inside a chapel door, the temperature dropped at least twenty degrees and he felt transported back centuries to an age utterly removed from the one he inhabited, one steeped in reflection and silence and a calming awareness that as long as he was inside, time didn't really exist…

EJ swallowed hard. What was he doing here? And why the hell was he in a wheel chair? Was he dead?

_If you were dead you wouldn't need a wheel chair._

It was logic that seemed fairly obvious to him but he couldn't shake the feeling he'd been summoned here. The idea struck him as more absurd than being stuck in a wheel chair but it persisted. So, where were they? He'd brought himself up around the front pew when a feeling of déjà vu swept over him and he stopped. At just the instant it came to him, he heard the door swing open behind him. "Tony?"  
His heart beat erratically waiting to hear an answer.  
"No, not your father."  
The voice was familiar and the accent far more pronounced than Stefano's but still he wasn't entirely prepared when he spun the wheelchair around.

And he gawked at the figure.

There were so few pictures left, most were faded to an almost ghostly black and white, so while the image they'd portrayed was striking, there was simply no comparison to facing the real thing…if that's what this person was.

"Grandfather?" he said, the question slipping through inadvertently.  
And in reply the tall figure nodded, a gentle air of distinction marking his features. "That will do. Quibbling about family ties with a man sharing my likeness as if he were my twin seems…churlish." Even his shrug was refined.

"I…"  
EJ tried but the words wouldn't come out.  
"You want to know why you are here," said the older man, noting his unease and EJ nodded, mutely.  
"I'm afraid I don't know." There was a curious note of anticipation that lingered in Santo's words. "You brought us here to this place and only you can divine the reason."  
EJ shook his head vehemently at the statement but Santo's smile was serene and he strode up the aisle to sit in the front pew as Tony had done that Christmas Eve two years before, ready to listen to whatever it was EJ had to say.

_I brought him here?_

Did that mean he'd put himself in a wheelchair for some reason too? He knew he was damaged. A part of his psyche didn't even exist or if it did, it was elusive and untrustworthy after so many years of neglect, rather like having a blind spot. The problem was, it was a blind spot both Stefano and Andre could manipulate with ease. The two of them were masters at twisting any sort of emotion to make their sick vision of the world a reality and how many years had he spent watching them do it to enemies and family alike? It had been a fearsome display. Seeing it happen to others however hadn't prepared him as it should have because now he was the focus of their relentless thirst for revenge…a pattern that had all started with the man sitting in front of him…

What that his answer?

Had he summoned Santo DiMera here to answer for the legacy of madness he'd bequeathed his family?

"_You_ did this…to all of us."  
Momentarily, Santo faced him squarely, eye to eye and EJ had the oddest sense he was inside another man's skin and experiencing every emotion that flashed through Santo's consciousness until he turned away. The impression faded but it left EJ shaken. His grandfather shouldered a load of guilt he couldn't fathom and sure as hell didn't want to.

"If it is blame we are talking about, then yes," Santo acknowledged. And though EJ waited for him to make excuses, none were forthcoming. Whatever his love for Colleen had cost him, he accepted it...agony, loss, guilt…the works.

"I can't," said EJ, feeling the pressure building within him and not sure whom he was answering but Santo seemed to understand.  
"You and I share the same face and same blood, and perhaps the same code of honor but Fate is too jealous to allow you the same path."  
EJ rolled his eyes. "Fate is a glutton. There is no satisfying her anymore than Andre."  
"Ah, but fate is impartial at least," came his grandfather's reminder.  
"How can you say that after all that has happened?"  
Eyes so exactly like his own it was eerie stared back and he could tell they were measuring him before Santo gave his reply.  
"Because that is the bargain life offers us."  
"Some bargain," muttered EJ. "Lead me straight to my heart's desire, let me experience just enough to realize the waste my life would be if she were not a part of it, how unbearably empty, then turn around and show me my existence will destroy her."  
"It's a possibility, not an end carved in stone, EJ."  
"But I've seen what we are," he said, unable to keep his shame buried as he waved a hand impatiently from himself to Santo.  
"Ah yes. Creatures of passion."  
EJ's gaze shot to his grandfather's and found it gleaming back at him and there was an edge to it now reminiscent of Stefano's on so many occasions, and Tony's back at the mansion earlier, a steely darkness all too aware of the ruined existence emotions could leave in their wake.

"Better," Santo told him, "to be consumed by love than fear and doubt, no?"


	86. Chapter EightySix

The Townhouse

Tony leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table and watched in silence while Bo made coffee.

He'd entered and sat without a word. Bo wondered if he was expecting to be interrogated or accused of behaving like other members of his family because his attitude was guarded. Course maybe he simply wished to avoid the inevitable, spilling information he assumed Bo didn't want to hear.

And there was EJ. In just a few short hours the younger DiMera's paternity had stirred up a hornet's nest between both their families. But did that make EJ the source of the trouble, or just as likely, another pawn Stefano meant to use? Bo suspected the latter considering Victor's behavior. That and the tale his mother passed along to him just before he'd come upstairs, though again it came as no surprise to Bo that his father had secrets he needed to hide regarding Stefano. But EJ being the catalyst that finally tore the rift wide open? Bo sighed. Of all the possibilities he'd imagined since EJ's arrival in town, this sure as hell hadn't been one of them.

Isabella's son…

The thought made Bo cast another furtive glance in the Count's direction and then look back down at the cup he was stirring sugar into. _Damn it, he's going to make me bring it up._

"You want some?" asked Bo, indicating the pot he'd brewed.  
At the table Tony had begun scrutinizing the bowl of fruit perched in the center and shook his head.  
"No?" Bo wrapped his fingers around the steaming mug and blew on the contents. "There's probably a bottle of brandy around here somewhere…"  
"You're hoping to get me drunk?" inquired Tony, sounding rather amused at the thought and Bo grinned.  
"I'm trying to remember if I've ever seen you drunk."  
"You mean when you weren't?"

The exchange instantly brought back memories of a time in Bo's life so tinged with nostalgia, he wondered sometimes at the reality of them. He'd been so young. Younger than EJ in fact, and about the same age Tony would have been when he met Isabella.

"What was she like back then?" he asked on impulse.  
"Who?"  
"My sister."  
Tony didn't look at him but the guarded expression he'd worn slipped a little more and there was a sadness in his dark eyes that Bo recognized, if only from seeing it on rare occasions.  
"In need of answers..."  
"To?" he prompted when Tony's words drifted into silence.  
"Questions that haven't any."  
Bo frowned but did his best to hide his irritation since the evening's revelations were as much a shock for Tony as the rest of them. It would hardly be fair to assume he was referring to Victor. "Are you trying to say she knew her mother had an affair even back then?"  
"No, I mean she felt things deeply and was still young enough to believe she could make sense of the world."  
"So she was innocent."  
He didn't mean it as an accusation but still Tony glanced up briefly and then away.  
"More of a puzzle," he said in a distant voice. "There was a depth to her intelligence and perception I found intriguing, and…" he paused, "how can I put this…the relationships she had with those closest to her were broken."

Bo felt his mouth suddenly go dry. "She said this to you?"  
"Not in so many words but it was evident."

Agitated, Bo gulped his coffee and then set the cup down and stared into its murky contents. By the time he'd met Isabella, she was old enough to accept and deal with the realities of her childhood in a far more gracious way than he'd ever managed. It took a leap to imagine her as lost as he'd been and to the extent it was obvious to a complete stranger. Not that Tony was just any stranger. They'd both grown up scarred by the manipulations of powerful men whose egos took precedence over their children's wellbeing. All in all, an irony…perhaps even a blessing if he didn't count the addition of EJ as a relative.

But he _is _Isabella's son...

It was only a tiny voice in the back of his mind. Problem was, it refused to shut up and suspiciously sounded like one he'd known too well.

_"I want you to make up with Victor."_

The door to the loft had opened and she'd invited him in…and then shouldered him with her dying request. How could the vision of her standing there still tear his heart in two?

_"Isabella…"  
"I know, I know it's the hardest thing I may ever ask of you."  
"If it was anything else…"  
"Bo, listen to me. When I am gone, you are all that Victor will have left. He's still your father. And in spite of everything I know that still means something to you."  
"Isabella, I know that you have been able to get past everything that Victor has done to you."  
"Yes, I have. And I've only accepted him back in my life because I truly believe that he is changed. I don't blame you if you want to hold a grudge against him for the rest of your life but listen, life is short. It's_ very_ short, and I don't want to see you waste all your precious time in bitterness and anger…"_  
_"Isabella, shhhh…okay? You're my sister, I love you."_  
_"Then would you think about it please? Would you think about it for me?"_

Desperate to break the spell, he jerked his head up only to meet Tony's intense gaze.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't be surprised to hear she accepted Victor as her father."  
"No," said Tony. "Not particularly." A bitter smile thinned his mouth. "Though I suspect the real question would be how many times he made that necessary."  
"All the betrayals."  
Tony nodded his head slowly.  
Bo's answering laughter was humorless as well. "I'm afraid you're right but then she wasn't as lucky as I was, having Pop. Victor was the only family she had left."  
"And that changed him."

It wasn't a statement Bo decided. More like Tony speculating since he was aware a bond existed between Bo and Victor, despite their past. "I think her _death_ changed him," he said. "Isabella was right about that, once she was gone, Victor had no one left and that can either drive you mad..."  
"Like Stefano."  
"Or turn your life around."  
"Is that what Victor has done?"

Now Tony's question was blunt and though Bo knew where he was coming from and harbored his own suspicions about his father's activities, the answer wasn't all that simple.  
"To the degree it was possible, yes," he said after a moment.  
"I see."

Bo didn't quite know what to make of the count's tone. Was it regret he heard…or maybe resignation? Somehow the latter seemed so out of character for Tony. No DiMera lay down when he was pushed, not even this one.

A few feet away Tony shifted around in his chair and swore under his breath at Victor. It was bad enough to be put in this position. And after having to argue about it with EJ already but EJ was family and Bo was only…no. Bo and Roman were more than just friends. He wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for the two of them risking their necks, so the man deserved a warning at least.

Or was he projecting his own misfortunes onto Bo? He possessed no solid proof after all.

"I take it, you and he spoke tonight," Tony began carefully, "since you were able to convince him to let Sydney come home."  
"That's not exactly the way our visit went."  
A little more curious now, Tony waited for the younger man to elaborate and wasn't entirely surprised to hear suppressed anger in Bo's words.  
"He threatened me, and Hope if we took her with us."  
"If you brought her back to EJ, or to the rest of her family?"  
"He only mentioned EJ and Stefano, but then he's under the impression you're dead."  
"How disappointed he'll be," said Tony dryly.  
"Why?"

He sensed Bo's frustrations were suddenly directed at him and when he didn't answer right away, Bo added, "And please don't feed me the line about Victor holding a grudge just because you're a DiMera."  
"A DiMera who happens to be the father of Isabella's child," Tony reminded him.  
"Okay, but there's more to this animosity of his than one night you spent with his daughter."

Sighing, Tony shut his eyes and silently cursed Victor _and _Stefano this time. They'd dumped a mess on their children. And why the hell did it never get any easier to accept? More than two decades and still the pain gnawed at him whenever he had to face what his relationship with Stefano had become. A hellish waste. One that had led both of them to this particular night and he didn't wish that fate on anyone.

Except with EJ's paternity it was all going to come out…

Still busy nursing his coffee and irritation, Bo tried a new tack. "Brady accused him of some pretty serious stuff tonight, like making a deal with Stefano."  
"And his response?"  
"Tony, I'm asking _you._ Did he?"  
Reluctance still tugged at him. "Are you absolutely sure you want to hear this?"  
Bo's gaze didn't waver when he nodded. He'd always been the more volatile of the Brady brothers, but he'd grown up in Tony's absence it seemed. Matured. Suffered…in ways that Tony understood intimately. _You owe the man,_he told himself but even that rationalization couldn't erase the damage his words were about to inflict.

"Yes. He wanted Nicole to pay. For any number of things according to Shane, including attempted murder and in return, Stefano…" but Tony cut himself off irritably and sucked in a deep breath, "well you already know what the old man wanted."

Bo didn't comment at first. Instead he strode over to sit down at the table opposite Tony, and then, as though having made a decision, "Victor told my mother something of his past with your family tonight."  
"He did _what?"_  
"I know. And believe me, it shocked her too."  
"That's..." Stopping, Tony shook his head. "He wouldn't…_ever."_  
Bo's eyes bored into him. "You knew?"  
"I knew one existed but Victor was extremely reluctant to share any details, especially with me."  
"Why?"  
Tony leaned back with a sigh. "Because either at the request of the ISA or possibly a stratagem of his own, he and my fa…well, my biological father were partners. They shared secrets and he admitted he knew how Enrico was murdered. I suspect too, Victor knows the identity of the person who betrayed him to Stefano."  
"And you've known this since when?" Bo demanded.  
"Since the day I was hauled off the pier twenty-five years ago and brought to speak to him in Miami."

The shock on Bo's face was almost comical. Tony would have laughed if he'd been in the mood and considering the situation, a raw, bitter humor still burned the edge of his temper but not enough to dampen the fears growing more terrible by the moment that his past lurked just around the corner, waiting to devour him and everyone he loved.


	87. Chapter EightySeven

University Hospital

Sami paced back and forth outside the lab, peering in the window each time she passed to see if they were done yet. It was taking too damn long. EJ had been in surgery for over an hour and if this doctor or pharmacist or whoever it was that Lexie bribed didn't hurry up and tell them what Stefano used to poison him, EJ was going to die.

_And then it won't matter what Tony and John cooked up for you, old man. You'll have to deal with me. And if you thought my mother a horror, wait til you get a load of this Brady, cause I'm fed up with you and your arrogance, you thinking you have a right to torture us. You are one fucking, sick son of a bitch._

"Sami."  
She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name and the touch of a hand on her shoulder and spun around.  
_Shit._ What the hell was Kate doing here this time of night?  
"Yeah, what?"

Kate's glance shifted pointedly at the window and then back to Sami. "Philip sent a text asking me to meet him here. Some outrageous nonsense about EJ and how he needed help," she said, shaking her head in disbelief, "and now I find you here…and Lexie?"  
Not bothering to answer, Sami rolled her eyes.  
"I see," sniffed the other woman. "Well, perhaps you haven't heard but EJ and his father threatened to murder Philip earlier today."  
Sami had to admit Kate did _sound_ worried about her son.  
"I'd like to know," Kate went on, "why all the sudden Philip has decided to help EJ, unless he meant he's on his way here to teach him a lesson."  
"He needs blood."  
Kate stared at her with round, unblinking eyes, apparently trying to fathom what she was talking about.  
"I mean EJ needs blood and Philip and Brady are both a match."  
"That's absurd."  
"You'll get no argument on that one," laughed Sami, though she was horrified to hear it deteriorate into a sob and quickly turned her back on Kate.  
She could feel the woman's eyes boring a hole through her.  
"Are you telling me that something happened to EJ?"  
Sami gave a curt nod.  
_"Tonight?"_  
"Yeah, tonight and why does it matter _what_ night?"  
"I find it a strange coincidence only hours after Tony's accident."  
That made Sami want to laugh again, sarcastically this time but with such a tentative hold on her emotions, she resisted since losing her grip in front of Kate Roberts again was unthinkable. "It's been a really _long_ night, Kate. If you need answers, ask Philip when he gets here..."  
"To save Elvis DiMera's life."

"That's right." And fed up, Sami reached to open the door of the lab and escape inside but Kate was too fast and got her hand on it first.  
"I want to know _what_ is going on," she practically hissed.  
"Then call Victor. I'll bet he knows the whole damn story since he had a part in it."  
"Does he know what Philip and Brady are doing?"  
In spite of her best efforts, a rather unladylike snort escaped Sami's lips. "Good god, no."  
Kate glared at her, positively furious now.  
"Look," relented Sami with a sigh, "I understand you're worried about Philip but he's not in any danger. EJ's in surgery and Stefano is…ah…" She grit her teeth and made herself keep going though it sounded pretty lame. "Not in any position to follow through on his threats."  
"Sami…"  
It was a warning but instead of having the desired effect, it was the last straw for Sami, who lost her temper. "This wasn't my idea," she yelled, just as angry as Kate was now. "And no one blackmailed or threatened them into it. They were asked politely…"  
"By whom?"  
"I don't know. Anna or Hope, or…"  
_"Anna?"_

Sami didn't realize until after Kate pounced that it was the last thing she should have said. How the hell was she going to explain Tony's "widow" asking Philip to donate blood, and to EJ of all people?  
"You did say Anna," Kate reminded her after an awkward moment of silence.  
"Yeah."  
"Is this a joke?"  
"Possibly," muttered Sami though she was pretty sure that Kate wasn't going to appreciate the humor, even after she'd heard the rest of what was going on. "I wouldn't be surprised if God is having a good laugh at all of us right now."  
"Oh, so Tony is dead and you find the situation amusing."  
"I didn't say that…"  
"Sami, even you couldn't expect me fall for a ploy this ridiculous…EJ is deathly ill? It's a set up. The DiMeras are out for blood."

Despite being sorely tempted to crack a joke at the last remark, Sami reminded herself that she had other priorities. She needed to concentrate on EJ. That and Aunt Hope and Grandma were on their way with Sydney. "The DiMera you're so convinced is going to hurt your precious son was poisoned tonight," she said, turning back to gaze through the window of the lab, nervous and hopeful at the same time. _Why is this taking so long?_  
"Great. Stefano will be coming after Philip _and_ Victor, blaming them for…"  
"No he won't," Sami interrupted her before she could get any further. "Stefano poisoned EJ."

Thankfully it did the trick and Kate shut up, but in the reflection of the window their eyes met and Sami felt her stomach lurch when she realized Kate wasn't startled by the news. Because she knew Stefano and what he was capable of? She did but that hadn't stopped her from sleeping with him, so other than Philip, where did her loyalties lie? With Victor, or Stefano? Or had she already begun playing one off against the other, wading into the mire as deep as the rest of them in the mistaken belief she'd be saving Philip?

Honestly, the idea of Kate as anyone's protector was a joke. The woman was a piranha. When it came to her children, she was every bit as toxic as her ex-husband and Stefano, and Sami thought it a minor miracle Philip had managed to avoid getting drawn into her antics.

So why would he sent her a text to meet him here? Or had he sent one at all?

"You're not here for Philip," said Sami slowly, fighting to keep her expression calm even as the blood began pounding like a hammer in her ears. "You want Sydney."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Victor sent that text, didn't he? My God, the two of you are delusional."

Her voice had risen quickly and there was a hysterical edge to it that carried down the hallway and through the door to the lab and before Kate could do much more than vehemently deny the accusation, Lexie was in the doorway.  
"Sami, Dr. Dhatri has a few more questions she'd needs to ask."  
"I want you to leave," Sami spat at Kate. _"Now."_  
"Sami," said Lexie a little louder this time, "You said you'd do whatever was necessary to help EJ, and you wanted it done yesterday."

The younger woman scowled at both of them and on her way past Lexie, warned her to get rid of Kate before she came back or there'd be a scene coming worthy of any DiMera.


	88. Chapter EightyEight

University Hospital

Lexie closed the door once Sami was inside. Then she turned a cool gaze in Kate's direction. "Well?"  
It took Kate a few seconds to realize that Lexie was taking that obnoxious twit seriously and she stared from Lexie inside to Sami. Just the sight of her made Kate's blood boil. "You're questioning _me?_" she said, turning back to Lexie. "Since when do you actually listen to the idiocy that girl spews?"  
"Have you spoken to Victor?" asked Lexie stubbornly.  
"That's none of your business and even if that wasn't the case, you still haven't explained why you're taking her word. What is going on?"  
The normally warm, compassionate doctor eyed Kate with a calculating stare much too reminiscent of her father. "You knew Tony before he ever came to Salem."  
"So?"  
"And you were married to Victor."  
"I don't see how the two are connected."  
Lexie's eyes narrowed. "Honestly?"  
"Just what the hell are you suggesting?"  
"That I don't believe you."  
"Believe what?" snapped Kate, though in the back of her mind, an uneasiness was growing.  
"You being ignorant of the reasons Victor had for wanting Tony dead."

Kate stared at Lexie as thought she were speaking a foreign language. Confused, she shook her head, which brought a thin smile to the other woman's face.  
"Of course."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"I wish you luck selling that one, especially to Anna," said Lexie, "and EJ, _if_ he recovers…"  
"Tony's death was an Accident!" interrupted Kate angrily. "What possible motivation could Victor have for killing him, or manipulating Philip into doing it?"  
"EJ."  
And Kate exploded. "This is STUPID. You're making no sense whatsoever."

"It turns out EJ is Victor's grandson."  
It took Kate a moment to realize her mouth was hanging open. Surely, someone must be getting in his kicks at the expense of both families. That had to be it, unless… "Are you saying Tony knew, or that he kept it a secret?"  
"No, I think you can easily guess who's responsible for that."  
"Then…"

"Tony is EJ's father."

It took longer for this to register but when it did, Kate turned and leaned her back against the wall separating the hallway from the lab, and her mind was spinning.

Stefano. Her mind leapt to the conclusion followed almost immediately by the memory of him wining and dining her, doing his utmost to charm her that night into marrying him…hoping what? To shut her up?

And Victor. Was it possible he'd known? The idea made her as nauseous as the previous one. Victor was ruthless enough but her first inclination was probably the right one. It was more likely Stefano's doing. He had motivation, not to mention how useful Victor would be in this situation if Stefano were able to made Tony appear the one keeping the secret. In that case, Victor would be only too willing to rid Stefano of a son who'd never forgive such a betrayal. And caught in the middle was Philip…  
"You had no idea?" came Lexie's question cutting into her speculation.  
Kate shook her head vehemently. "You think I would have stood by and said nothing to him, not to mention letting Victor involve Philip?"  
She could feel Lexie's dark eyes on her but it wasn't Dr. Carver's voice that asked the next question.

"And why would you warn Tony?"  
So wrapped up in her own thoughts, Kate hadn't heard the door open behind her. "Ah Sami, right on cue."  
"Answer the damn question."  
Normally Sami's biting tongue would have stirred up a response in kind but Kate merely shrugged. "I believe you've already discovered that DiMera men have a way of getting under your skin."  
The dig garnered no response and she turned to smile at Sami.  
"Or did I misinterpret your sudden concern for EJ's welfare?"  
"You couldn't care less who…"  
"On the contrary, Sami. If you're going to drag someone into the insanity you call a relationship, better EJ than Lucas and Austin. In fact, I think the two of you deserve each other."  
"Coming from Victor's ex, I'm touched."  
The sarcasm was still there in her voice, but Kate heard something else too.  
"But not deterred."  
"According to you, it's the DiMeras who ought to be worried if I join their ranks," said Sami, smirking, "not the other way around."  
Kate glanced in Lexie's direction only to find her looking straight back, still suspicious.  
"Didn't the events of the day teach the two of you anything?" Kate demanded but Sami laughed. It held an exuberance that irked Kate even more than the mockery in it.  
"Such as?" inquired Sami.

"Stefano never lets go." Her dark eyes shifted from the younger woman to Lexie again and then back. "No one in this family lets go. Believe me, _til death do us part_ is a phrase that suits these people like none other. They don't forget or allow you to forget. Once you've dirtied your hands with them, they'll own you and if you think either you or EJ will escape the curse that has befallen the rest of the family, let alone everyone they touch, you're even more of a fool than I gave you credit for."  
"You're starting to sound like my mother," sneered Sami in disgust.  
"Apparently someone needs to."  
"Because the two of you are all _so_ concerned about my happiness, right?"  
"Come to think of it…" Kate sucked in a deep breath and eyeing Lexie, shook her head. "No. If you want to insinuate yourself into a family teaming with vultures, I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Without even thinking, Lexie quickly stepped between the two women. Considering the threats she'd flung at Kate earlier, Lexie expected to hear Sami erupt at any moment, screaming but nothing happened. Utter silence took over the hallway.

After a couple of minutes, Kate turned to leave but stopped when Sami said her name.  
"What?" she snapped.  
"A word of warning from this vulture…whatever sins Stefano has on you, they won't stay hidden forever."  
Kate glared daggers at Sami.  
"And something tells me, "she went on, meeting Kate's look with a confidence that infuriated the older woman, "you have more to worry about from the rest of us than you do the old man."  
Before Sami finished, Kate had thrown up her hands and was already headed down the hallway, her heels echoing with a sharp staccato that carried long after she'd disappeared around the corner.


	89. Chapter EightyNine

University Hospital

"Was that really necessary?" asked Lexie, stepping over to sink down into the chair near the door.  
Sami looked at her in surprise. "You heard what she said, she's got something to hide."  
"Yes, yes. You think she's after Sydney and that Victor sent her here…"  
"Okay, so I got a little carried away before," shrugged Sami. "That doesn't make her harmless."  
"Or guilty," Lexie pointed out.

Frustrated, Sami folded her arms and her lips pursed tight. It was hard to believe sometimes this woman was really Stefano DiMera's daughter.

"I understand you're scared," said Lexie in a gentle voice which only ticked Sami off more.  
"Don't patronize me," she snapped. "You know the only person Kate is loyal to is Kate."  
"I believe in this situation it's Philip and after what Nicole and Victor did, taking your daughter, I would think you'd understand exactly how she feels."  
"Philip is an adult. He's quite capable of taking care of himself."  
"It doesn't work that way," Lexie told her.  
"Yes, but we're not talking about you here, or Grandma, or Hope, or…god, I can't believe I'm saying this…my mother. This is Kate Roberts, a woman who used to work for your father, doing things she's obviously not proud of."  
"She's not the only one."

"Okay," agreed Sami, grudgingly, "but she knew Tony when he was a lot younger."  
Lexie didn't have a comeback for that right away, so Sami pressed her advantage. "And Dr. Baker told EJ and I that Victor knew Tony's real father, who I understand Stefano murdered, and given his M.O., with someone's help. So here's Kate, Victor's ex-wife preaching the evils of getting involved with a family who will inevitably make me get my hands dirty and then blackmail me. That doesn't set off any alarms in your head?"  
"Father isn't in a position to blackmail _anyone_ at the moment."  
"Oh? And if she knew all this time?"  
"Knew what?"  
"EJ's paternity for one thing."  
Again, Lexie didn't respond but Sami could tell she was suspicious this time. "Well?"

The older woman shrugged. "It's all speculation. And besides, it wasn't _that_ aspect of her warning you found so irritating."  
"What the hell…"  
"Admit it Sami, deep down, you agree with her, and Marlena. We DiMeras bring on all our own problems."  
"Did you hear anything I said to you before?"  
"I heard you blame Stefano and Andre for what EJ did tonight, and when they're no longer the issue, who will you blame then?"  
Sami shook her head furiously but Lexie wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily. "Don't kid yourself into thinking that ridding the world of them will be enough to change EJ."  
"I don't want to change him," insisted Sami and instantly found Lexie's dark expressive eyes meeting hers, searching.  
"So, the last three years…that is what you want your life to be?"

When Lexie put the situation in that perspective, it was rather daunting but she felt a thrill as well. Jesus, she must be nuts. Except she'd learned more about herself in the last three years than the ten before…been forced to come to terms with what she was capable of and the lengths she go to for a man that truly loved her. Any risk was worth that, even selling her soul to the DiMeras.

"I know all about EJ's baggage," she told Lexie whose eyes rolled back in her head and annoyed, Sami said dismissively, "Of course. You agree with Kate."  
"No. I doubt anyone could own you," Lexie chuckled dryly. "But EJ wasn't raised the way you were and no matter how dangerous or romantic you may think this family in comparison to the Bradys…"  
"Romantic?" Sami burst out laughing. "Lexie, your family is insane."  
"Well, that explains a lot," muttered Lexie under her breath.  
"Which is pretty much the way _my_ family has always looked at me. According to them, I'm my own worst enemy.  
"Who has spent the better part of fifteen years trying to earn their respect."  
Sami nodded. "EJ said the same thing earlier tonight and," she said, raising her voice to stop Lexie from interrupting her, "you're both right."  
"So what's changed?" drawled Lexie, leaning back in her chair, "And don't tell me _love_ has opened you eyes because whatever kind of fool you think me, I'm a DiMera too."  
Unable to resist the temptation, Sami smirked at her. "No sentimentality allowed?"  
"Not if you give a damn about surviving."  
"I do," Sami assured her, "and that's what changed because there is no way I'll manage as a Brady. I'm simply not cut out to follow the rules."


	90. Chapter Ninety

University Hospital  
(EJ's Vision)

"That's hardly the mantra I was raised on...give into your emotions." Mocking laughter escaped EJ as he said the words aloud, while in his mind ran visions of Stefano striking him. Lecturing him. _Be a man._"According to Father, love is a weakness. Falling under its spell carries a degree of shame in this family tantamount to wearing plaid."

A rather lame joke EJ realized but it was lost on Santo, who nodded. "Surely you understand now why Stefano feels as he does, be he right or wrong."  
"Don't..." EJ had to grit his teeth to contain his anger.  
"Yes?"  
"Make excuses for him. However this began, it was his actions that have nearly wrecked this family."  
A slight frown creased the corners of Santo's mouth. "Stefano can't be held more accountable than me," he said, laying a hand on his breast. "I'm the author of this tragedy, a grown man who allowed his anguish to warp his son's life, who used guilt to set him on a horrendous path. I created Stefano as surely as he created Andre."

"No."  
The word popped out of EJ's mouth before he could stop it. And he sighed. Despite how cathartic it felt to lay the blame for the last several decades on Santo, EJ's doubts after all he'd been through and remembered tonight pointed elsewhere. "That's not entirely accurate."  
Instead of commenting, Santo leaned back, resting his arm along the top of the wooden pew and waited for the younger man to explain.  
"The right ingredients were there already, in place for you and Stefano to exploit. I mean Stefano thrives on control. Its more of an aphrodisiac than any woman he's ever known and Andre..." With a grimace, EJ bowed his head and rubbed his burning eyes. "What's the line?" he muttered and then upon recalling it, glanced up to meet his grandfather's penetrating gaze. "They did make love to this employment."  
"Revenge."  
Santo stated it simply, not arguing as EJ expected him to. EJ shook his head.  
"Partially but I suspect, even in Stefano's case it was more of an excuse."  
"For what?"

"I don't know...guilt, fear, because what he was doing had less to do with you than his own..." EJ shrugged with a grimace. "Deficiencies."  
Santo's laughter echoed off the worm eaten rafters and EJ swore he heard sarcasm. "You needn't...how do you say...rivestire di...ah, sugarcoat, yes? Sugarcoat the truth when it comes to Stefano."  
"Alright," snapped EJ at being chided. "He used you, exactly as he used his entire family. He warped the love you and Colleen Brady shared into a legacy the rest of us have been hounded and cursed with and all to stroke his own ego."  
"And?"  
EJ cursed.  
"You think I don't know what my son is," Santo observed.  
"I'd hoped," replied EJ, nearly grinding his teeth now, "you might be able to explain why he treats his offspring, biological or not like medical experiments."

"Obviously, you won't accept it being my fault."  
EJ managed not to laugh at that but apparently Santo sensed his inclination and his next question carried a hint of censure.  
"And if I said it doesn't matter?"  
"That he kept me alive _only_ because a fluke of genetics gave me _your_ face? How can that not make a difference? He sacrificed my brother and then turned around to fix the evidence so the rest of the family would believe I committed murder." For an instant lasting an eternity it seemed to EJ, they stared at each other and then unable to keep the fury inside a second longer, he erupted. "I was fucking TEN YEARS OLD. You tell me how twisting a child's psyche until I believed myself capable of an act so heinous is solely my responsibility."  
"Making him pay won't fix your problem."  
"But it will put a end to the insanity once and for all."  
"Will it?"

The question rattled him far more than he expected.

"Why did you feel the need to speak to me in particular?" asked Santo after nearly a minute of silence brought the cold seeping back into EJ's bones.  
"Because I'm stuck in here." And without even realizing what he meant to do, he pounded the arm of the wheelchair. "Caught in a mind that's no longer my own...that he can manipulate at will and I don't know how to prevent it. I'm not sure where his influence ends and I begin."  
"I think you're giving him too much credit. Both of them, in fact."  
"Who?"  
"Stefano and Andre."  
EJ wanted to yell at him again. "Samantha and Grace didn't survive tonight because of me. I nearly killed both of them."  
"But they did survive."  
"And what about the next time because this sure as hell wasn't the first."

It was a stark admission, one that earned him another glimpse into his grandfather's dark conflicted soul and it wasn't just the color of his eyes that mirrored EJ's now, but the depth of his shame as well.  
"We all have our burdens," he began but EJ cut him off.  
"Burdens? Madness runs rampant in this family and how can you of all people try denying the ugly truth of it?"

"I don't," stated Santo calmly. EJ immediately opened his mouth to argue the point but the older man wasn't done. "Neither do I deny its potential for joy."  
"My God," breathed EJ, "you're as crazy as Father."  
"No, now listen to me."  
"Why? So you can tell me I'm nuts too and there is no hope?"  
A bittersweet smile twisted Santo's lips. "Stefano and your cousin did all in their power to impress upon you the destructive nature of your legacy...to convince you of its incompatibility with love, yes?"

Without warning, the question conjured up a dim memory from a few years back. On the outs with Stefano, and pining for Samantha, he'd stormed into the Brady pub with the object of drinking himself into a stupor most likely only to find Tony there. The two were still strangers. And EJ had no reason to trust this newest sibling considering he knew next to nothing about Stefano's reasons for banishing him but EJ's caution didn't bother Tony. Instead of taking offense, he'd shown compassion and a willingness to listen...

_"It certainly feels like I'm dying sometimes."  
"Well, when Cupid aims that arrow and lets it fly, it goes straight to the heart."  
"I feel like a bloody fool, Tony."  
"Why? Because a beautiful woman brought you to your knees?"  
That had made him laugh and Tony as well.  
"Let's just say it's the first time," he admitted.  
"Well," smiled his big brother, "then may I suggest you enjoy every excruciating moment."  
More laughter, nervous on his part and when it stopped, he added,  
"It feels pretty...torturous."  
Tony seemed to find this particularly funny. "Yes, well it hurts _so_ good."  
"I don't think I understand women, Tony."  
"That's an original observation."  
"I thought a woman was supposed to complement a man, not consume him."  
"Oh, Stefano has taught you all wrong..."_

Even now, he could literally see the look of frustrated sympathy Tony wore, one that coming from anyone else would have irritated the crap out of him, but hadn't, oddly enough. To be honest, the entire conversation came as a surprise. A relative he didn't know who displayed nothing but contempt for the family and yet treated EJ as though his feelings mattered. Not that EJ took the lesson to heart. Or believed it possible.

What his father and Santo were suggesting was a fucking high wire balancing act and without any net.

Lifting his eyes to connect with Santo's again, he felt a lump swell in his throat.  
"The trick," said his double as though reading EJ's mind, "is to find your equilibrium."  
"Between what? Madness and sanity?"  
Santo shook his head."No, no. Love and madness, they are part of the same coin...losing control to something bigger, even more dangerous than yourself. Once it strikes there aren't any truly conscious choices. Whether you're fighting it or accepting it, you are still reacting to the situation that has already ensnared you, usually long before you consciously understand what is happening and either your emotions help you ride the storm or..."  
"...tear you apart." Each word was uttered with distinct awareness and despite the echo of despair in Santo's eyes, the older man smiled.  
"A most magnificent and puzzling game, no?"

EJ didn't get the chance to answer before he was yanked unceremoniously away to a place with terribly bright lights burning into his eyes and there was a loud irritating noise of some kind. He wanted to yell, make them turn it off but it just kept pounding inside his head.

"Mr. DiMera?"


	91. Chapter NinetyOne

University Hospital

_"Mr. DiMera?"_

EJ's mouth felt as though it had been stuffed full of cotton.  
"If you hear my voice, nod."  
He tried but didn't seem to have control over any part of his body.  
"Concentrate," said the voice, which made him want to swear. Who was this ass anyway?  
"EJ, please try to indicate you understand us."

Someone else…Lexie? Or at least he thought it was but he was having difficulty focusing on anything other than the noise and light. And pain. It was blinding, far worse than the glare in his eyes. _Means you're alive, you fool. _Alive and unable to communicate apparently which meant he couldn't tell them to fucking kill the lights and shut off the machine or monitor or whatever the hell was squawking so loud it made his teeth ache. If this was what survival entailed, fencing over his DiMera heritage with Santo was a damn sight easier.

"EJ…"  
"What?" he croaked.  
Lexie squeezed his hand, sending pain shooting up his arm and through his chest. Involuntarily, a moan escaped his dry lips.  
"Oh darling, I'm sorry." Lexie's words ran together in the midst of sobs and laughter. "But you gave us quite a scare and believe me, having to explain to your father that you…"  
"Stop. Please, or lower your voice."  
A cool hand touched his forehead, gently this time.  
"Your head hurts?"  
"Everything fucking hurts, and where am I?"  
"Recovery."  
"Already?"

She didn't answer him to begin with and against his better judgment he opened his eyes, squinting into the light, which was all he could see. "Lexie?"  
"I'm here."  
"What is going on?" he pressed. "What's wrong?"  
By the time she finally answered him, he was beginning to perceive the outlines of several other vague figures gathered in the room. "We still haven't determined why you had the seizure."  
"Okay…" He swallowed. Getting his mouth to work properly was a challenge. "I made it through the surgery, right?" Actually, it felt as though he'd been hauled around, tethered to the back of a car but he was fairly certain he was conscious and in the present, conversing with a relative that was alive and reasonably sane. She even answered him this time without beating around the bush.  
"In spite of what Father has done, yes."  
"Done?"  
Lexie's hand gently touched his arm. "Your heart stopped and we were concerned because it took the surgical team longer than we would have liked to revive you."

Now it was EJ's turn to fall silent. Fragments of the vision he'd experienced flashed like snapshots in his mind, each one beating in time to the rhythm of the monitors…first the ancient gothic stone church with its frigid but paradoxically calming aura. The wheel chair. Santo. None seemed to represent the heaven and hell he'd grown up imagining. Or purgatory for that matter. Besides which, none of Santo's advice was directed to a spirit on his way to the netherworld.  
"The old man doesn't want me dead," he told her but Lexie didn't seem to find his logic credible or amusing.  
"You're as bad as he is," she grumbled.  
"Who, Stefano?"  
"And your father."  
"Come on Lexie, why drug me so I'd hurt Samantha and the children if I wasn't supposed to be around to suffer the consequences?"  
"It wasn't just a matter of hurting them…"  
"I KNOW," he cut her off before the dreaded word was said aloud, and worse, in front of a bunch of witnesses. It seemed a crowd of people were huddled at the foot of the bed, all wearing wrinkled scrubs. Thankfully, Dr. Daniel Jonas was not among them but he felt his head begin pounding even worse now. "Where…where's Samantha?"

"She's right outside, but we're not done yet," Lexie said sternly.  
"The staff for this entire bloody floor is in here," he snapped back irritably, "why can't she hear this?"  
"Because I need you to focus."  
"This is ridiculous…"  
"Ridiculous? You want to complain to me after what you and Tony put me through today?"  
"You make it sound as though we conspired or something."  
"No…" and Lexie sighed, "of course I'm not blaming you but you're not out of the woods yet. We need to figure out what Father has been up to and make certain it doesn't cause any permanent damage."  
The pounding reached a level he'd not thought possible. "Right this second?"  
She hesitated before answering and EJ could tell it was because she didn't want to lose her temper. He'd seen that glare on a number of occasions. "All we're trying to do is keep you alive, EJ…"  
"And I appreciate it. Help is great," he said, forcing a halfhearted grin, "which is why Samantha ought to be in here because my memory isn't particularly reliable tonight and that's what you want to talk about, isn't it?"  
"We've already spoken to Sami."  
_Bloody hell._"Then how about this? I won't do this unless Samantha is in here with me."

Lexie's dark eyes met his briefly and then wandered to his chest and arm, both of which were bandaged. Finally she nodded as though making up her mind. "You win."

EJ blinked.

In his experience, Lexie was just as stubborn as the rest of them and not prone to giving in so easily. That and she didn't have too high an opinion of Sami. "Thank you," he murmured as she rose from her seat and walked towards the door and then he realized no one else in the room was following her out. "I'd appreciate if we could have a little privacy, to begin with anyway."  
Lexie's response to this last demand was more of a surprise. She swung around and smiled at him. Not that it altered the distinctly worried look in her eyes but she was making an effort and upon reaching the door, she nodded at the rest of the group to join her. They did so, filing out one at a time. The last however paused to say something in a low voice EJ couldn't hear. Lexie glanced sideways, uncertain momentarily but shook her head and placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, guided her out the door, which shut firmly in their wake.

He laid his head back and thankfully the pounding eased a bit. The lights were still too bright. Without thinking, he lifted his arm that wasn't injured to shield his eyes and almost immediately bit his lip to avoid crying out. Just that simple movement was an agony. It wasn't his arm though. They'd taped his chest up so tightly and from the way it hurt just to breathe he realized he must have cracked or broken ribs but the pain was far worse than he remembered from a previous occasion he'd done this, courtesy of being thrown from a horse. What had Lexie said? Something about having to resuscitate him and it sure didn't feel as though they'd been gentle about it either.

Shutting his eyes against the glare, he tried to lay still but his mind refused to cooperate. It was a jumble of confusion and pressure and he'd have given anything at that moment for Samantha to appear and whisper in his ear the three words he longed to hear.

_But can I trust that she'll stick to it this time?_

She'd said all the right things; before surgery and in the ambulance earlier and with a fervor he desperately wanted to believe but how many times in the past had she begged him to hang on in similar situations? How often had she sworn that she cared for him…until the threat was over. Then reality set in once again, the reality of who he was.

_No._

That was only part of the problem.

If it wasn't for his name and relation to Stefano, she would have come around long ago. He'd allowed her and Stefano, and everyone else in town for that matter to use only that one fact to define him as a person. He was a DiMera. Everything else was subservient to that single reality; his business, talents, hobbies, relationships, and especially his emotions. He'd let it swallow him whole. Worse, he'd let it carve out a disastrous path for his future and yet he couldn't escape the way Stefano had molded him, not entirely -

_"The trick is to find your equilibrium."_

The words echoed with Santo's thick accent and he wanted to yell back. _How? _It was all well and good for someone to preach the art of balance, especially someone who'd been dead half a century but staying on the tightrope while both sides were busy tugging on it, took something more than practice.

As he lay there stewing, the door opened and he knew she was standing there. Damn her. Why did she have this affect on him? How did she do it?

Slowly, fighting every instinct or more likely his fears, he turned to look at her. There was _no_ fear in her eyes. Or suspicion. In fact, there was something in his Samantha's eyes he'd nearly given up ever seeing directed at him except in his dreams…unconditional acceptance. _Except, what if_ _this_ _is a dream?_ Deliberately, he grabbed hold of the metal bar that was supposed to prevent him from rolling out of bed and yanked on it and within seconds winced as pain sliced through his chest. _See? You're not dreaming._  
"EJ! Oh my god, you need to lie still. You can't get up."  
"I'm not."  
She was suddenly right next to him, her hand reaching to pry his fingers off the railing with a gentleness that made him look up at her face once more. And it was still there.  
How?

"Not trying to skip out on me?" she teased.  
He shook his head, unable to take his eyes off of her face. It practically glowed.  
"I was afraid this might be a dream."  
"No love," she said, imitating his accent, "it's nothing of the kind." And she leaned over and pressed a velvety kiss on his lips. "I promise."  
His throat constricted so that he could barely swallow. "I had one."  
"One what?"  
"A dream."  
She was still leaning over, her arms folded on top of the metal railing attached to his bed and those glorious eyes of hers were glued to him.  
"It was rather bizarre," he told her, trying to get the words past the knot in his throat. "I was sitting in a church conversing with Santo."  
Sami's eyes widened ever so slightly. "About?"  
"Love. Survival. Madness." A dry, raspy snort escaped him. "My family."  
"And their less than stellar tract record, eh?"  
A typical crack coming from Samantha. Provide her the opportunity to comment on the DiMeras and EJ had come to expect it would cut deep, however on this occasion it felt strangely like a step forward. A twinge of excitement surged through him.

_"Do you know how much you've taught me about love? For you, it has nothing to do with right or wrong…you and the rest of the DiMeras, your idea of love is fearless."_

He must have been staring because she'd cocked her head to the side just a bit and murmured, "yes?"

Why all of the sudden did she remind him of Santo?

"My grandfather appears to be rooting for us."  
Doing his best to keep his breathing evenly measured, he waited for her reaction. Again there was no fear, and was he imagining it or were her eyes brighter? There was something akin to a sparkle in them.  
"And did he impart any advice?"  
A lopsided grin twisted his lips. "He says we're playing a dangerous game."  
"Only dangerous would it be." She let the words roll off her tongue in a wickedly lilting Irish brogue. "That's a trick DiMeras begin learning in the cradle," she reminded him, and she wore a smirk he found as reassuring as the tangent she was following. "The lot of you _thrive_ on games, and playing with fire…"  
Her eyes never left his, not for an instant.  
"…and even when you get burned, lord help the fools responsible."

EJ lay with his heart pounding but he noted the pain it was giving him was for a change, purely physical.  
"Perhaps it's not necessary," he said once it slowed back down, "but I'm going to say it anyway. A number of those _fools_ as you call them have been members of your family."  
Samantha's smirk remained firmly in place as she nodded. "Including me."  
"You." He frowned, not certain if he'd heard correctly.  
This time, she held his gaze for only a few moments before looking down to where she was fidgeting, her fingers tightening around the metal bar and twisting nervously. "Before you came into my life EJ, I let Austin and Lucas and my family convince me that the only way I'd be deserving of someone's love would be to change the person I was…become better…some ideal they carried around in their heads because to them, I was broken."  
When she looked up once more, her eyes were too bright, agonizingly so but her voice remained steady. "I know I wasted the last three years worrying why you didn't have a problem with my flaws, convinced it meant Lucas and my mother were right. If a DiMera was drawn to me and vice versa, I must need psychological help." Something that could have been either a low chuckle or a sob stopped her momentarily. "That and if I crossed the line and accepted you, they'd slam the door and lock it behind me."  
The pain in his chest was more of an ache now…for her. "That is still a real possibility, Samantha."  
She nodded slowly. "I know."  
"Then why…"  
"…risk losing their respect?" A hint of vulnerability remained in her eyes but the thing EJ cherished in her…that drive of hers, the furious hunger and ambition that craved new experiences, craved power virtually lit her up from within. "Because I made a discovery."  
EJ didn't even notice he was holding his breath.  
"Survival," she said, "isn't about the rules and if I'd stuck to what my family taught me about you instead of my own instincts, I would have lost everything tonight."


	92. Chapter NinetyTwo

University Hospital

"You trust me."  
EJ didn't make it a question. Course it was more a matter of the shock he was feeling than any conscious acknowledgment. That and prayer. The latter had become rather a habit where Samantha was concerned.

"With my life," she said, "and our children's lives."  
He could tell, even with the state he was in that she was serious. It awed and scared the shit out of him simultaneously and without realizing, he began shaking his head. "Samantha, no..."  
But she wasn't about to let that stop her. Deftly she slipped the metal bar down so it was out of the way and squeezed next to him on the bed. In just a matter of seconds, she was holding his face in her hands. "Do you trust _me?_"

EJ gazed into her luminous eyes. With no warning he was back in the townhouse at the split second she'd made her choice, for better or worse. He could see her pressed to the wall. At her throat was the knife he'd held, threatening. If ever she'd needed proof he possessed the black soul of a DiMera, he'd provided it in spades tonight. And yet despite the interminable nightmare she'd chosen him...chosen to fight for his sanity, for a future. To claim the love he'd sworn. It was the truth in her eyes that yanked his mind back into the present and to a moment he knew now might very well be the most horrific and astonishing he'd ever experience. "I trust you with everything I cherish," he whispered to her in a ragged voice.

Leaning forward, she looked close to tears and so beautiful...his willful and unpredictable Samantha who thought herself a mess, but really just needing a challenge...addicted to it in fact. And he could give her that.

And his heart.

His father and Santo had been right about that. It was a gift. One that would be better in her keeping than his, or Stefano's obviously. Was that balance? Honestly, he didn't know for certain but for now it felt as though it might be.

"Do you know what I cherish?" she murmured softly.  
He shook his head again; mute for fear his voice would crack.  
"I've never in my life felt so _free_, not even after I was released and cleared of the murder charges. I don't understand it but..."  
"I don't think you need to," he said.  
"But that's crazy."  
"Is it?" A smile altered his face so completely, even his eyes twinkled. "Being true to ourselves has little to do with an understanding we can put into words. I expect it's more about accepting our idiosyncrasies; especially those we're not proud of."  
Samantha's smile was rueful. "Sounds suspiciously like a philosophy my family would abhor."  
"I'm not interested in marrying your family, sweetheart," and turning his head, he kissed her hand. "Only you."  
"Oh, and you think its not a package deal?"  
He smiled thinly. "_Your_ family is easier to ignore than mine."  
"That doesn't seem fair."  
"Definitely not," he said, wearing a smirk that was downright conspiratorial now and the whine in her voice faded into a brilliant smile.

"That's why I love you so."  
EJ frowned, trying to work out her logic. "Because of my _family?_"  
"No silly. Because you see right through me and it doesn't scare you in the least."  
"What scares me is the thought of losing you..."  
He didn't get any further before she silenced his fears with a searing kiss. She wanted to feel the promise between them in the one way they'd always had of sharing it. Not words. Not anything that could remind them this wasn't over yet. They'd fought too long and she was damn well going to steal a taste of it before Lexie came back and started in with her depressing theories and questions. And it _was_ there. His desire and towering strength, and something more. Need. There was a naked quality to it he'd rarely shown her in the past but it was there now. And she reveled in it. God help anyone who tried tearing the two of them apart.

"Sweetheart."  
"Um?" The question came grudgingly. She didn't want to face reality quite yet, or the sound of the monitors...another reminder of how precarious his hold on life.  
"There's more, you know."  
"More." Her confusion must have been evident.  
"Of the past."  
EJ watched her swallow this bitter truth, first with trepidation and then resolve. She didn't answer him other than to nod her head.  
"There's a tape," he explained. "And I'd be willing to bet Stefano safeguarded a copy for just such an occasion as this..."  
"Wait," she interrupted. "A tape showing what?"  
His mouth was so dry it took him more than one try to get the words out. "Me. Killing my brother."  
"But you said Andre killed him."  
"Yes."

An ache, eclipsing the pain his ribcage and arm had been giving him, grew to agonizing proportions as he waited for her to reply. And the damn monitors and their beeping hammered in his head. At first she merely stared at him. But he knew that mind of hers. It would be churning with all the old prejudices she'd learned. All the warnings. He could almost see the proverbial switch her family had fixed in her head that automatically flipped into high gear when the words, violence and DiMera were put together in the same sentence.

"So Andre recorded what happened and then doctored the tape." Her eyes met his. "On Stefano's orders?"  
The burning started in his throat but quickly traveled to his eyes. Even squeezing them shut didn't work and in seconds he could feel tears streaming down his face with no way to stop or conceal them. He'd never felt so exposed in all his life.  
"EJ...oh my love, don't," she whispered when he tried to turn away. "Look at me."  
He couldn't.  
"Please," came her breath in his ear.

_Do you really trust this woman?_ The question screamed in his mind though the voice he heard answering back had a distinctly Italian accent.

_Prove it._

Catching a sob, he forced himself to open his eyes and slowly twist his head around on the pillow until her gaze caught him. The love shining back at him was unmistakable. What had he ever done to earn it? He didn't deserve this...  
"Yes you do," she murmured, her voice low and husky. It startled him and he wondered for a second if he'd uttered his thoughts aloud but smiling, she brushed a fleeting kiss on his lips. "I know what frightens you. Sometimes it feels as though I'm looking in a mirror."  
He shook his head and in a strangled voice, told her, "Whatever your sins, you were never responsible for the death of your own brother."  
"And neither were you," she insisted  
"If Stefano produces that tape, I'm not so sure Tony will agree with you."

Sami sat up and folded her arms. How could he possible imagine Tony of all people would take Stefano's word on _any_ subject, let alone this one.

"I didn't believe him," explained EJ miserably. "I practically came right out and said he deserved what Stefano did to him...said the old man must have had his reasons for ditching him on that fucking island. The worst part is, I _wanted_ it to be true."  
"EJ, you didn't know..."  
"YES! It was all here, in my head, Samantha."  
"Buried..."  
"That's hardly an excuse."  
_God, he's stubborn._ Flatly she repeated aloud her thoughts on Tony's willingness to accept anything Stefano had to say but still wallowing in self-pity, EJ grumbled, "I wouldn't blame him if he did."  
"A couple hours ago, Tony's feelings weren't nearly as important to you as Stefano's." Her brow furrowed quizzically. "What happened?"  
EJ's temper flared. "I think we both know I'm not lying in this bed because of Tony."  
"And?" she prompted, more compassion in her voice now.

Wearing a grimace, he struggled to reign in his emotions and still explain his change of heart. "We're all his bloody toys. It's the only purpose we're allowed to have and god help us if we desire something better than being locked in the role he'd have us play. He stole me from my father because Tony would have protected me. I knew it. At least I knew it in my head but seeing that tape..." his voice faltered but he didn't look away this time and his misery was heartbreaking.  
"EJ, I wish..."  
"No, no," he whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
There was a hint of sarcasm mixed in with her laughter. "Definitely not true but I have an idea," she said, pressing a kiss on his lips before she slipped off the bed. "Will you be patient a minute? I promise..._swear_," she reiterated when he reached for her hand, wincing, "I'll to be right back." When she reached the door, she tossed a saucy smile over her shoulder. "Be good."

EJ stared at the door. He wished someone could explain to him how a woman could be so enchanting and infuriating at the same time. If moving didn't hurt so much, he would have grabbed the nearest piece of annoying machinery and pitched it at her.


	93. Chapter NinetyThree

University Hospital

In the hallway, Sami dug through her purse for her phone. She was having no luck either when Lexie walked up behind her, and without turning around she snapped, "not now."  
Lexie didn't comment. Or leave.  
Sami did her best to ignore her. She had to find her phone and call the townhouse. She hoped the two of them were still there. Course the chances of Tony being the one to answer the phone instead of that shrew of a wife... "Fuck," she swore under her breath, "where is the damn thing?"  
"I shudder to even ask," came Lexie's equally low, dry tone.  
Sami rolled her eyes. "I can't find my phone," she muttered, fully expecting Lexie to start firing questions at her.  
"Here."  
A cell phone materialized in front of her and Sami realized it was Lexie's. "Uh...yeah. " And glancing back, she managed a weak smile. "Thanks."  
Lexie nodded politely and remained standing right in front of the door to EJ's room, staring at her.  
"What?"  
"We're trying to keep him alive, Sami."  
"So am I."  
Lexie shook her head in despair at the girl's stubbornness and frustrated in turn, Sami scowled back.  
"Look," she said, "badgering him to remember whatever Stefano might have done is pointless..."  
"You don't know that."  
"I know what he's remembered so far nearly sent him over the edge."  
"He told you more?"  
"Yes..."  
"Just now?"  
Sami's nod was curt, and still Lexie didn't move out of the way. She wasn't looking in her direction though. That pissed Sami off. "I thought this hotshot research doctor of yours was supposed to tell us what experimental drug Stefano used."

Again Lexie was shaking her head.  
"Great," muttered Sami.  
"No, you don't understand," said Lexie, glancing up now and reached unconsciously with growing excitement to grab Sami's arm. "I think we've been doing this backwards. Tell me, when you lived in the mansion, was EJ on any kind of medication?"  
Sami blinked. "Uh...I don't know. We weren't exactly sharing a bedroom and what are you talking about?"  
"You told me that EJ believes he saw Andre murder his brother, right?"  
"Yeah."  
Lexie's fingers tightened, digging into her arm and Sami pulled away but Lexie didn't even seem to notice.  
"And the memories coming back, you all but said they were traumatic."

This time, Sami simply stood, silent...frozen. _It's possible..._ Who was she kidding? It wasn't just a possibility. They were talking about Stefano for crying out loud, and she had no trouble imagining him drugging EJ all these years on the pretense of _saving_ the child he'd stolen...and then abused. And what a flawless scam it was too. He'd lay the blame for the entire sickening incident on Andre's insane jealousy and swear to EJ he had no idea his son was so unhinged. In that sick mind of his, he probably believed it _was_ true. Since the murder, he'd done his utmost to protect EJ's life and sanity.

But to what purpose?

Cold fear clawed her stomach. She felt sick enough to throw up right on the spot. "If he's been taking something for post traumatic stress, something potent enough to keep his memory from coming back all these years, and Stefano or Andre cut him off..."  
"Probably switched out the pills," said Lexie, "Easy enough to do without EJ knowing if it was a drug he's been taking regularly since childhood."  
"Until his body started going through withdrawals." The thought was said aloud before its full impact dawned on Sami and all the sudden, her eyes widened and her head flew up to meet Lexie's. "The seizure."  
"We need to find out what he's been taking," said Lexie.  
"Could it happen again? A seizure I mean."  
Lexie didn't reply but the severity of her expression was all the answer necessary.

It took a minute for Sami to tear her eyes away.  
"You were going to call someone," ventured Lexie into the awkward silence that settled between them. "Who was it?"  
"Oh, ah..." she looked down at the phone she held and tried to focus. "Tony."  
The flood of questions she'd anticipated weren't forthcoming and curiosity getting the better of her, Sami lifted her head to find the other woman gazing back with a look Sami had never thought to see aimed in her direction, not from Lexie. Pride would be the last damn thing Lexie Carver summoned up for the likes of her.  
"Not EJ's idea, was it?" Lexie murmured softly.  
"No." It was a short answer. Sami was still suspecting a lecture to erupt at any moment, and when Lexie didn't say anything at first, she found herself trying to justify the decision. "He's upset, naturally. He's convinced himself Tony will..."  
"Hey, Sami. Relax. I'm not interrogating you. In fact, I think it would probably help the both of them to talk right now. I just…" a wry, lopsided grin that reminded Sami of EJ twisted Lexie's mouth, "have to get used to this kinder, gentler version of Samantha Brady."  
"DiMera," Sami corrected her, "and if you stand around a minute, you'll no doubt hear the old one getting into it with your sister-in-law."  
Lexie's dark eyes sparkled with amusement. "Like father, like son," she quipped, and while pushing the door back so she could slip into EJ's room, added, "And don't let Tony hang up until I've talked to him too."

"I'm nothing like that...that spoiled overgrown CHILD!" By the time Sami got to the last word, she was yelling at a closed door, which she had a good mind to kick in. Joking about her and Anna in the same context wasn't funny. But then, neither was the idea of having to speak to the woman and beg favors, and Sami scowled at the phone. "This was your own stupid idea," she muttered.

The phone at the townhouse rang only once before a breathless voice answered.  
"Lexie?"  
Unfortunately, the voice wasn't masculine and Sami gritted her teeth.  
"No, " she told Anna. "Not Lexie."  
"Oh."  
The worry vanished in less than a second flat, replaced by a tone that was clipped, short and decidedly cold. "Spit it out, Sami."  
"Well, if you'd just hand the phone to your husband, there won't be any need."  
"So you can break his heart into a million little pieces again? Forget it."  
Sami was tempted to laugh but controlled the urge.  
"And while we're on the subject," continued Anna furiously, "what the hell were you thinking, blurting out to him that EJ's brother was dead while EJ was lying there on the floor in front of him, bleeding to death."  
"Anna..."  
"You enjoy sticking it to me, I know. You've made that perfectly clear. But considering Tony dragged me here tonight, all to protect you and _your_ children, that's low."  
"Would you just _shut up_ for a second."  
"Shut up?"

The outrage burning in Anna's voice was unmistakable and Sami considered for a moment hanging up but reminded herself she was doing this for EJ. And besides, she ought to be able to handle Carrie's mother. The woman's bag of tricks couldn't be that impressive.

"You think pissing me off right now an intelligent decision?" Anna was still livid but there was something else lingering in her words that Sami noticed right away. It sounded like hysteria.  
"Look, I'm frustrated too," she said, rolling her eyes while doing her best to reign in the snark. "Nothing I said was meant to be personal."  
"Christ," Anna shot back in a bitchy tone. "You can spare me the excuses, Sami."  
"I'm not..."  
"You lie as easily as Stefano so don't go expecting me to swallow any of your pretty little speeches."  
Hearing herself compared to Stefano made Sami see red. "Fine. I don't really care at the moment whether your feelings are hurt, Anna. I've got other problems..."  
"Of course you do. You didn't even know your child was missing until a few hours ago."  
"Anna..." Sami hissed warningly but the other woman ignored her.  
"Try finding out the child you lost more than twenty-five years ago was stolen from you by a maniac and then force yourself to stand there and hear someone tell you he's _dead_."  
Anna's voice cracked when she got to the last word and then to the horror of both women, a sob broke through the receiver.

It was as though a dam burst and Anna couldn't stop it once it started. She'd been holding back for what seemed like years but she wasn't about allow Sami of all people a free show and without another word, slammed the phone down.

On the other end, Sami heard the line click. It wasn't loud but the silence seemed to echo as she stood there and cursed at the damn thing and the situation and Anna, though she had to admit, hearing the grief in the other woman's voice affected her. Before she could stop them, the tears so close to the surface during the last few hours spilled one after another down her cheeks. How was she supposed to deal with all this? It wasn't her fault, damn it. All she wanted was to give EJ the chance to talk to his father and she wasn't going to be allowed to ask him because she couldn't govern her tongue. _What the hell was the matter with you? What if Grace had died tonight? You'd be a mess..._

"Sami? Are you alright?"  
Her head jerked up and then immediately away from Lexie's dark intense gaze, wrapping her arms around herself.  
"No."  
She couldn't explain. She knew she was being selfish and didn't care.  
"Did you speak to Tony?" asked Lexie.  
"No."  
"Do you need me to call?"  
"NO," she yelled, her temper snapping suddenly. Still the anger felt cleansing and a hell of lot better than standing in the hallway blubbering. She glared at Lexie, daring her to start another argument.  
"Alright," breathed Lexie calmly. "If you'd rather do it, by all means but I think right now, there's someone you've been waiting to meet." Stepping closer, she gently nudged Sami's arm and nodded towards the lounge at the end of the hall. Sami whipped around.

Several feet away was Hope. In her arms, peeking out of the blanket was a pair of the bluest eyes Samantha had ever seen.

Her daughter. Her and EJ's daughter...

She didn't remember walking over, or the sound of footsteps or anything else. It all became a blur. Her emotions simply overwhelmed her and she could hardly see through the curtain of tears as Hope laid her daughter in her arms. God, this was the moment she'd waited for all night and she was blubbering again. Hope didn't seem to be expecting her to say anything though. Instead she'd leaned down to kiss Sydney goodnight.  
Over Sami's shoulder, Lexie grinned. "She's gorgeous. Bald but gorgeous."  
Hope nodded, and despite the tightness in her throat, said to her niece matter-of-factly, "Why don't you take her in to see her father."  
Sami couldn't take her eyes off the tiny face staring up at her. How could she have missed how alike they were?

_"I don't know why Samantha, but seeing you with her, just seems..."  
"Seems what?" she'd asked when he hesitated.  
"Seems right."_

How many days had it been since the christening...two or three? "Somewhere deep down, your daddy knew," she murmured softly and Sydney's eyes widened slightly with perfect understanding it seemed to her mother and Sami shook her head. "You may have my looks but you got your daddy's charm."  
"She's also the best behaved baby I've taken care of in ages," said Hope dryly, "and I know she didn't get _that_ from either of you."  
"Your great aunt is joking," Sami told her daughter.  
"I am not, and if you stay out here much longer, the rest of your ill behaved brood will escape the clutches of Brady and your grandmother and come stampeding down the hallway to join this happy reunion."  
Sami blinked, trying to clear away lingering tears. "The twins and Will are here?"  
"Yes. And they're clamoring to see you and EJ."  
Sami looked stricken. Hurriedly Lexie explained to Hope that EJ's condition was still critical and Hope was diplomatic. Without a word, she took Sami by the arm and guided her over to the door of EJ's room.

Too worried and choked up to argue, Sami stepped inside. She was barely holding it together and at first she couldn't bring herself to look up but Sydney was curious or maybe she sensed her father's presence because she turned her head and immediately her eyes shone. The joy in them made Sami glance over at him too.

EJ lay in the same position as he had when she'd left. The machines were all there too but she could tell he wasn't paying attention to them anymore.

In fact he was looking at her and Sydney in a way Sami had spent nearly her entire life craving. There was a brightness to his eyes that spoke volumes. In that instant, she knew the gift he was offering her.

It was his heart.


	94. Chapter NinetyFour

Townhouse, kitchen

_Since the day I was hauled off the pier twenty-five years ago and brought to Victor in Miami._

Once the shock wore off, Bo leaned forward and there was an intensity to his gaze that reminded Tony of a much younger man, one who'd been a rebel instead of a police officer. "Victor kidnapped you."  
"It was phrased differently as I recall," Tony said dryly, though he doubted humor of any sort was going to improve Bo's mood.

"Did he sell you to Stefano?"  
"No."

Silence hovered between them for several moments before Tony continued. "If he had, could you see me ignoring the situation?"  
Bo didn't answer but it was apparent he had a hard time believing Tony would tolerate Victor's actions on any level.  
Tony sighed. "I had enough problems when I came back here," he reminded the younger man.  
"And that's all?"  
Tony's mouth twisted into a grimace. "Okay, he used me. But the decision was ultimately mine. He didn't force me to take advantage of his offer or go after the bastards."  
"Yeah. Because your decision just happened to work for him."  
"I'm aware of that," Tony replied, "but he had a point. They were never going to leave us be."  
From the look on his face, he could see Bo agreed but it wasn't enough. "Victor still took advantage of the situation."  
"True," Tony nodded. "Believe me, I wasn't thrilled with that angle but he didn't create the mess in the first place - exactly."  
Bo didn't make any sign he'd heard the last part. He was no longer looking directly at Tony and though he didn't voice them aloud, Tony sensed he was dealing with a flood of questions and doubts regarding his father's motives.

"What did he say to Caroline?"  
Bo's sharp gaze zeroed in on him. "You really don't know?"  
"Know what?" demanded Tony.

Clearly his patience was wearing thin and Bo couldn't really blame him. He'd shown remarkable restraint tonight, more than the others in his family had managed but there was an edge to his voice. Pushing him could easily backfire. "Look man, I know this disaster was Stefano's doing, lying to you about your son and all the rest but there's a lot of unanswered questions here."  
"You think I've known all along there was a tie between Stefano and Victor."  
Bo opened his mouth to deny the accusation, but it didn't come out and with a nod, Tony said tightly,  
"I see."  
"Why would Vic keep dirt he had on Stefano a secret from you? According to him, he was working to nail Stefano."  
"Except he didn't," pointed out Tony, "and the person who ended up dead was a man they both claim was my biological father."

Bo hesitated. "And Stefano had no idea Victor and your father worked together."  
He sound skeptical and Tony had to admit, he'd felt the same way for years. "It's possible. My arrival in South America, however wasn't the surprise Victor assured me it would be."  
"Back in Miami."  
Tony nodded.  
"So he told you where to find Stefano, and then turned around and informed the bastard you were coming?"  
"Maybe. Though, you and I both know how Stefano operates. He would have had someone keeping tabs on me…"  
"But Victor _could_ have told him," said Bo, again turning away but not quickly enough to hide the perverse wave of embarrassment coloring his expression. He had a good idea of what his old man was capable of and didn't like it. "He wanted to buy himself insurance. Didn't he?"  
Forcing his gaze back around, Bo met his friend's dark eyes and they mirrored his suspicions all too clearly.  
"That's would be the Victor I remember," shrugged Tony. "He firmly believed he could play both sides. Keep both of us in the dark."  
"About?"  
Genuine laughter burst from Tony's lips. "Oh my friend, what is the one sin Stefano finds more intolerable than betrayal?" he asked with a drawl.  
Not in the mood for playing, Bo shook his head impatiently which seemed to amuse Tony even further.  
"Come on, he's a DiMera. God help the soul who dares to make him look a fool."

Bo's mouth was suddenly dry and every strand of hair on the back of his neck reacted like he'd touched a live electrical wire. "Are you suggesting Victor double crossed Stefano?"  
"After our conversation in Miami, I think he double crossed Stefano and my father."  
It took Bo a couple tries to swallow and when he did, his throat felt so tight, it hurt. He didn't want to hear the rest of this but Tony kept going.  
"It was only a matter of time before Stefano learned Enrico had taken up with the ISA and Victor doesn't strike me as the type who worries if the game is fair or not. He's got about as much honor as Stefano."  
"And the same survival instincts," said Bo in a stunned voice.  
"Exactly."  
Bo remembered the cup sitting in front of him and picked it up but the coffee was only lukewarm now and slammed it back down. _Fuck Victor._ This was a goddamn time bomb if it was true. How big an idiot could the man be, thinking he could simply bury the entire mess and walk away, or that he'd pulled the wool over Stefano's eyes. No wonder he'd reacted the way he had earlier.

"I'd really like to hear what he told your mother tonight," said Tony.

While his persistence was hardly surprising, it annoyed Bo who was already halfway out his seat when Tony spoke up.  
"Just a minute," he said. Once he set his cup on the sink, he jerked open the door to the frig and began rummaging around for a beer. There had to be at least one. Something left over from when John and Marlena were in town and kept a six-pack handy. For the next few moments, he took out his frustrations on the contents of Sami's refrigerator, digging behind the cartons of milk and other groceries hastily shoved on the top two shelves and just behind them, bottles of dressing and marinades she'd no doubt inherited. "Ah." A cheap European knock-off but there were a couple bottles. And they were cold.

"Cheers," he said, holding it up. The toast wasn't exactly heartfelt so when he turned back around to find the count sitting in silence, he shrugged. "Want the other one?"  
Tony managed an indulgent smile. "No thanks."  
"A DiMera not drinking on a night like this?" He snapped the top off the bottle using one of his keys and tossed it in the sink. "That's just wrong."  
"So is this entire conversation," Tony shot back dryly.

Bo sat down and drank half his beer in about ten seconds flat. It was past midnight. He had to work the next day. Hell, more than likely, he wasn't done working tonight and here he was drinking the way he used to when he was twenty. Memories swirled in his head along with the alcohol, all those times he was stuck in an impossible situation. _Is that how bad this is?_ Admittedly the idea worked up his anxiety, which made him shy away from answering it. "Sounds to me like you've already guessed what Vic told Ma. Or part of it."  
Tony's expression gave nothing away. "Yes?"  
"Well, whatever your father did for a living, he had to be a DiMera. If you're EJ's father."  
This time Tony said nothing and Bo could see he was mulling over something, memories probably, so Bo leaned back in his chair and waited, nursing his beer.  
"He told me once-"  
"He?"  
"Stefano," said Tony brusquely. The curt response and bitter sheen in his eye gave him away.

And having to be a witness affected Bo in a manner he wasn't prepared for initially. It shocked him. Resentment? Why would he resent Tony's searing indictment of a man they both hated unless - staring absently at the beer bottle, Bo's jaw tightened along with the knots in his stomach. He felt distinctly like he was being put on the spot. Tony was back for revenge. In fact, he'd never made a secret of wanting that despite the fact he'd loved Stefano once. Maybe, buried beneath the surface, the emotions were still there. But the old man's behavior destroyed whatever was left of their relationship, permanently this time and if anyone had benefited from that decision, it was the family Stefano despised.

Bo's family.

Except now, the proverbial shoe was on the other foot and it was Bo's father who might well have caused Tony and his family separation and anguish, even years of hell. Tony may not be expecting Bo to go after Victor, but he hadn't missed the irony of the situation.

"He accused my mother of betraying him with his best friend."

With an effort, Bo focused on what Tony was saying and once it registered, he nodded slowly. "Victor says Enrico was Stefano's cousin. And business partner. The way he made it sound, they were thick as thieves in the beginning."  
If the news came as a surprise, Tony gave no sign.  
"Santo apparently divided his estate between Stefano and his sister's son, and left her in charge after his death. That included the family's interests and custody of ten or eleven year old Stefano."  
"His aunt."  
"You don't remember her?"  
Shutting his eyes, Tony thought for a minute but shook his head. "If she was still alive when I returned to Italy, he never mentioned her. Neither did anyone else that I recall."  
"And your mother said nothing."

Unease settled in the lines around Tony's mouth.

He hadn't gotten around to considering Daphne's reasoning or motivations. From the day she admitted her affair, he'd known that she was walking a tightrope in regards to Stefano but until tonight, he had no idea of the balancing act she'd pulled off. The one lie she had disclosed seemed so enormous at the time. It had certainly blown his life to hell but what if she'd revealed the rest?

Looking back, he sincerely doubted his ability to handle it well. He hadn't exactly done a stellar job of when it came to his wife, or Renee and nearly thirty years later it still haunted - no, shamed him. How he survived with his sanity intact remained a mystery. Possibly his mother's lies tipped the balance. The romantic in him preferred the idea it was Anna's sheer stubbornness and love, but even knowing the way his emotions tended to rule him, there was a tiny voice in his mind wondering what might have been. If he'd known the full story of Enrico's heritage, would he have seen Stefano's revenge coming?

And Andre.

Knowing the truth about his cousin would have opened his eyes to many things-

_"It is Stefano," said Baker up in the laboratory.  
"Pardon?"  
"You're cousin's biological father is Stefano."  
Scoffing, Tony told him, "Andre made a career out of trying to earn himself the spot he felt deprived of since birth."  
"And what," replied the doctor, "if the person who deprived him of it was Stefano?"_

The more thought he'd given to Baker's version of the past, the more sense it made because if ever there was a man whose actions utterly betrayed the essence of paternal responsibility, it was Stefano. That and he adored irony. Using the son he refused acknowledging to destroy the one who'd disobeyed him would delight his twisted sense of justice.

Daphne's main concern, on the other hand, was strictly about distancing Tony from his family.

"If your father and Baker are telling the truth, I find it hard to imagine my mother ever sharing the whole story with me."  
"But she did tell you about Stefano," said Bo.  
He hadn't been in Salem at the time but his own experience was sufficiently horrendous that he approached the subject with trepidation and sure enough, Tony's glance was sharp.  
"Yes."  
His answer conveyed more reflection than Bo was expecting.  
"Because she couldn't stand to see me so-" Struggling to keep his emotions in check, Tony paused, and then with a shrug, let it out. "Upset. The idea of having to sit in that damn church while Renee married someone else-"  
"So, Daphne told you."  
Another shrug, this one almost despairing. "It would appear the only part my mother didn't lie about was my relationship to Stefano."  
"What do you mean?"

"Andre. She had to have known about that."  
Bo frowned. "I don't understand."  
So Tony repeated Baker's disclosure to him earlier about Stefano's slight of hand. The tale he'd invented to fool his wife. "Even as babies there was a striking resemblance between us, and according to the good doctor, Stefano feared Daphne might learn of the child and with a few discreet inquires, wriggle out the truth of it belonging to him."  
"Andre is Stefano's."  
"Was."  
A cold smile inched up the sides of Tony's mouth and the sight of it was a worrisome reminder to Bo of just how seriously these people took revenge.

"Okay, but why would you assume she found out?"  
"If Enrico was as close to Stefano as he and Victor insist, I have a pretty good idea who Stefano talked into covering his ass."  
Bo stared at Tony. "_Your_ father," and Tony gave a nod.  
"What other choice would he have but to go along with the charade? If not to play cousin's father, then to keep up the pretense."

Bo had to admit, it was a valid point given Stefano's tendencies. Any sort of refusal would have stirred up resentment, followed almost immediately by suspicion of his cousin's motives and then lord help everyone involved. Considering what he'd done to Tony later, Bo was certain Stefano would have murdered his wife and cousin on the spot if he'd discovered their affair. "I take it," he said carefully, "that you believe Daphne confronted Enrico."  
"He was the only person in the world she trusted."  
"Maybe he lied to her - to protect her," suggested Bo and for an instant, he saw that Tony really wanted it to be true. "Besides, if she knew about Andre's paternity, why didn't she warn you, or for that matter, why didn't Stefano rub your nose in it when he had you locked up?"  
"Andre didn't know," came Tony's answer.

Their eyes locked briefly, long enough for Bo to catch his full drift. Stefano had no intention of owning up to Andre's paternity before the bastard murdered his daughter, and a damn sight less reason to do so afterwards. And to some extent, Stefano was as responsible for that state of affairs as Andre since he'd been more than willing to use his creation. The two were a match made in hell.

It took another minute or two for the rest of what Tony said to filter through but when it did, he felt like someone had dumped a weight of cement bricks on his head.  
"If Enrico knew about Andre's paternity-" he began in a low raspy voice.

Tony didn't finish his sentence for him. He didn't need to. Victor's connection to Enrico naturally led to sticky questions, primarily what Vic knew about Andre and there would be people in Salem asking why he'd kept silent when "Tony" returned proclaiming he was Stefano's biological son. Once the rest of what Victor had pulled in Miami came out, the man was going to have plenty of explaining to do. And his audience wasn't likely to be sympathetic.

"How much of this does Shane know?"  
Bo's sudden inquiry caught him unawares and it must have shown because without even waiting for an answer, he went on, "That's the reason Baker was willing to talk to you, right? A promise of immunity. Shane provides him with a new identity and he provides to Shane and the ISA, Victor's head on a platter."  
Tony leaned back and studied the younger man carefully. "You would have preferred if I'd done it Stefano's way."  
Bo's laughter in turn was surprised. "I underestimated you," he said shaking his head. "A DiMera revenging himself on Victor would draw both families into a bloodbath but if Shane arrested him, a guy whose history with Victor is ugly to say the least, even Philip would have to accept the charges - leave EJ and his kids be."  
"Considering Isabella's involvement," shrugged Tony, "it hardly matters now."  
"That's bull and we both know it," came Bo's reply and there was a roughness to it that made it clear he wasn't happy with the situation.

"Is that a request?" Tony suggested mildly.  
He wanted no misunderstandings between them when it came to Victor and even if he was willing to listen to Bo plead his father's case, there would be conditions Tony was pretty sure his friend would balk at.

"Do you have Baker?" asked Bo.  
Tony glanced down at the scratched surface of the table, debating and then back up, with a nod.  
"Will you turn him over to the Salem PD?"  
"No," said Tony, flatly.  
"Then will you wait before you hand him over to Shane?" asked Bo immediately, having figured Tony would turn down the first idea. "Say twelve hours? Enough time to sort all of this out and corroborate what Baker told you."  
Tony leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. There was a trace of melancholy along with the resolve in his dark eyes.  
"If I do and Victor disappears with either of my grandchildren, or compromises EJ's life, I will hold you responsible."  
"Tony-"  
"And don't tell me that you wouldn't do exactly the same thing if the situation were reversed."  
"For all I know," protested his friend, "that's still a very real possibility. Stefano is alive. In his own bed for god's sake."

The chances of that were rather slim as far as Tony was concerned but Stefano had taught them extremely painful lessons when it came to underestimating him and the bastard certainly wasn't above stealing children. His father's specialty in fact. And admitting it consciously threatened to shatter the control he'd exercised over his temper. Thirty fucking _years_. Without even realizing it, his fist smashed down on the table. "NO."  
He ignored Bo's look of puzzlement and shoving his chair back, stood up. "You don't know what you're asking of me," he said in a ragged voice and despite knowing when the words came out it wasn't true, he didn't give a damn. Other than the rage searing his gut there was nothing and he simply couldn't hold it in any longer. "Stefano is dead after tomorrow. He'd be dead now if Steven hadn't told me about EJ's brother and I promise you, if you treat Victor any differently, you'll live to regret the day you gave him the benefit of the doubt." Catching his breath, he realized his heart was pounding in his chest. "And so will your children," he added before he spun away and disappeared through the door to the living room.

Bo sat, staring blankly at the empty beer bottle in front of him. A few curses came to mind. Problem was, he wasn't sure who he should aim them at; Tony's family or his own.


	95. Chapter NinetyFive

Townhouse

Anna lingered in front of the mantle, staring into the flames of the fire she and Johnny lit a few hours earlier. It seemed a whole lot longer than that. Time along with the rest of the universe was conspiring to test her nerves and as the minutes crawled one by one she got jumpier and more emotional. She was still mortified at having lost it on the phone with Sami. And it wasn't that she wished Sydney ill. She'd never do that. EJ and Sami's children were enchanting and she got a kick out of every moment she spent with them but it was so damn unfair she could scream.

Her son was out there. Alive. According to Steve Johnson at least, though EJ was telling a different story, and now there was a possibility he might not make it either. And how could she break news like that to Tony? There was no need to imagine his reaction after walking in and seeing him staring at EJ lying in his own blood – the sheer panic and agony in his eyes was unbearable and no matter how she tried, she couldn't silence the tiny voice in her mind warning her it was an omen. Dead or not, Andre's jealousy would demand it's price, and Stefano would burn in hell before relinquishing control. It was all he lived for, the bastard.

And to make matters worse, there was Victor and whatever infernal game he was playing. After hearing Tony's story, she had a really bad feeling. If the man suspected for an instant that Tony held him responsible for betraying Enrico, he wouldn't bother waiting around. Victor didn't operate that way. He hadn't survived this long by waiting for his enemies to strike first, or behaving stupidly. And Nicole didn't count. He already knew he could go after her because she had no one other than Brady. In fact, it would probably be ignored, even winked at since the bitch had tried to kill him in the first place but he'd never expect such latitude when it came to a DiMera, not even if he'd secured Stefano's blessing privately. It had to appear an accident – one he had absolutely nothing to do with.

Anna grabbed the poker leaning in the corner of the mantle and used it to shove a log only partially burned to the middle of the grate where the hottest embers were little more than blackened chunks that reminded her of charcoal. They emanated heat but practically no flame except a hint of blue here and there.

Was it possible?

How many hours had it been since Hope explained to her in detail the mishaps leading to her "husband's" death? It was true that some were more convenient than others but considering the way Victor operated, none could be labeled purely accidental. The fuel's project was the ideal bait to dangle in front of a man with something to prove. And Titan losing its entire computer system and backup? Anna snorted. It wasn't even subtle and the only person it would have fooled would be Victor's inexperienced, hotheaded younger son, who of course reacted predictably when Victor blamed him for the loss. He went after the man he held responsible.

Tony.

What transpired at the pier might have been an accident but the events leading up to that point were anything but. Victor had plenty of motive and opportunity. And accepting the fact conjured up the face of the younger Kiriakis with his dimpled smile. For his sake as much as EJ's, she hoped she was wrong.

And poor Bo -

She bit her lip and glanced over at the door to the kitchen in time to see Tony stalking through it, visibly upset. If he noticed her standing there, he made no sign. Instead, under his breath he was muttering and Anna heard a string of French slang so coarse, it make her blush.  
"He wouldn't listen to you."  
Tony's answering laughter was harsh. "Why the bloody hell should he listen to me? I took advantage of his sister -"  
_"Tony."_  
"- and let's face it, Victor never held a candle to _my_ father's misdeeds."  
"Is that what he said?"  
"He wants proof," said Tony with a cold cynicism she understood though it made her heart sink. He and Bo shouldn't be sniping at each other at a time like this.  
"Then let him speak to Baker," she suggested.  
This time he swore in Italian, along the lines of someone being a horse's ass, and on edge herself, Anna instantly blew up.  
"If you're referring to ME - "  
"Of course not," he snapped back irritably.

After a couple of restless turns around the room, he'd planted himself near the middle and was glaring at the kitchen door.

"But would you take Bo's word if the situation - "  
"I have," Tony shot back before she got a chance to finish, "though that's hardly the point."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Victor has put him and his family though as much as Stefano, so you tell me why the bloody hell he'd need to take my word. Why should any of this surprise him?"  
Anna shrugged, feeling like the answer to his question was obvious. "Probably because Victor did a better job of making amends than Stefano."  
"So he's become sentimental?" Tony laughed and the sarcasm was back in full force. "Bo?"  
"Alright, but he just lost Shawn," said Anna, "and Victor has at least tried to be a father to him. Surely you of all people -"  
"-should understand his predicament?" He'd turned away from the door and her now but she could hear the change in his voice. It was calmer but still a hint of bitterness remained. "I expected too much of him, I suppose."  
"Oh Tony, give him a chance, a little time to get used to the idea."  
"And if he were the one wearing a bull's eye on his back, I have to wonder if he'd afford me the same courtesy."

Anna wanted to argue but hadn't the heart for it. Considering what little effort Stefano expended to get Bo and the rest of the Bradys to swallow his lies, Tony had plenty of reason to feel as he did. When it came to Bo and Roman especially. They'd been around to witness the hell Stefano put him through and yet they had no trouble believing Tony would give into his family's demands and forgive the old man, as though it were all some silly mistake – as though forgiveness meant the same thing to Tony as it did to them. Not that he was given the benefit of the doubt of course. If they needed Tony's help, great. Otherwise he was a DiMera and deep down that single fact made him suspect, because he was connected to Stefano. And it was a lesson she knew Tony had learned the hard way.

Regardless, it pained her to stand by and watch him and Bo throw away their friendship over Victor.

"You haven't changed your mind, then."  
Tony turned his head to stare at her.  
"I mean, the plan is still to hand Baker over to Shane and let him deal with Victor. You're not thinking about going after him personally."  
"Not if I can help it."  
She didn't like the sound of that and raised an eyebrow.  
"Philip knows I'm alive," Tony reminded her. "How long do you think it will take before Victor finds out?"

"Even if he does, he can't do anything about it now without showing his hand to the whole damn town. He'd be giving Bo and EJ proof he was after you from the beginning."  
"This is Victor. Better me than Stefano."  
"Not if the old bastard's been playing him all along. And Victor would be the first to suspect -"  
"And what if he has other information?"  
"Who?"  
"Victor."  
"About what?" she demanded, starting to lose her temper again.

On the other side of the room, Tony hesitated, worried the hunch he was working on might upset her and she'd insist on speaking to Victor, or Baker and in her current frame of mind, she'd hardly be objective – or patient. More than likely, she'd rip someone's eyes out. "It's only speculation," he said, which didn't exactly improve her mood any.  
"Don't treat me like I'll break," she snapped. "If you think Victor is hiding something that will enable us find our son -"  
_"If_ Baker knows. And _if_ he managed to worm it out of Victor. And I can only see that being on Andre's order, in hopes of finding out if Kiriakis possessed knowledge that Stefano and Rolf lied to him about."  
Confused, Anna shook her head which made a jumble of blond curls brush her neck in a most distracting manner. "I'm not following."

She was biting her bottom lip too and for the first time in a couple hours, he wanted to smile. He couldn't help it. When she let down her guard and showed her vulnerability, he found her even more adorable.

"Tony, please."  
With a sigh, he rubbed his eyes. "Alright. From what Johnson said, Benji knew our son was alive, discovered it somehow, along with the fact that he was the one who needed John's kidney. Andre, however was kept under the impression the kidney went to Stefano."  
"Until -"  
"He murdered Benji, probably to get the information out of him."  
Anna couldn't prevent the shudder that passed through her.  
"And though he refuses to admit it one way or the other," Tony continued, "Baker has been working for Andre, who probably dug the rat up in some dive so he'd be available when Victor needed him."  
"Yes yes, but I still don't see why -" she began but suddenly Anna's smile beamed maliciously and leaning back against the mantle, she cocked her head, the green in her lovely eyes sparkling with predatory instinct. "I see," she said, pointing one elegantly manicured nail, "What prevented Stefano from taking his revenge on Victor all these years – that's what you're getting at, isn't it?"

Tony nodded, returning her smile in kind.

"And that is what Andre ordered Baker to find out."  
"Possibly."  
"Except it could be anything Victor was using to blackmail the old bastard," she said as the surge of excitement faded away.  
"Or it might be exactly what we're looking for. Say, a scrap of information Stefano would go to any lengths to hide from Andre, not to mention EJ _and_ us."  
"Yeah, well if Victor has known all this time and he kept his mouth shut, I'm going to kill him," vowed Anna.  
"Darling -"  
"NO, damn it -"

As he stepped closer, Tony could see tears hovering on her lashes and he reached to pull her next to him but she swatted his hands away.

"Stefano is one thing. If he wasn't busy cooking up some bizarre revenge scheme, I'd question his sanity."  
"Really?" murmured Tony, dryly.  
"But Victor, with all the sneering at your family, and that ridiculous BS tonight about how he was protecting his great-granddaughter from Stefano, and suddenly you're telling me that he might have known all along our son was alive – " By now her voice had risen to a level boarding on hysteria, "and didn't tell either of us."  
"I'd rather we didn't jump to conclusions, my dear."  
"And am I jumping to conclusions if I worry that Victor had something to do with trying to kill you?"  
"Considering it rid us of someone we detested more than Father -"  
"What, you don't care?"

She flung the words at him accusingly only to wish them back an instant later. That stupid cavalier attitude of his always riled her up. All the more so when she was already angry and she'd purposely say something awful to hurt him. Force him to drop the act . And throwing in his face she thought he might let Victor off the hook was just the ticket too. The wry amusement vanished, leaving grief burning in his dark eyes and a lump in her throat.

"What Kiriakis knew or didn't know along with his intentions are important for only one bloody reason," he said in a tone that barely masked his emotions. "Information. And while there is nothing I'd relish at the moment like sticking it to Victor, it won't make him exceptionally accommodating."

Anna knew he was right. She knew too he was holding back because of Bo and EJ, but still she detested being able to do nothing.

The bastard meant to _kill_ him.

"He's not going risk coming after me now," Tony's low persuasive accent whispered in her ear. "You said so yourself only a few minutes ago."  
This time, she did let him coax her into his arms. When he was holding her this way with his hands stroking her back and shoulders, his lips pressed to her cheeks, kissing away the tears, she could almost believe everything would turn out the way it ought to and they'd see their son. "I said Victor wouldn't do it openly -"  
"Shhh." His breath was so near to her skin, it got increasingly difficult to ignore the warmth he was offering, though still her doubts clung -  
"You promise to be careful?"  
From beneath heavy lashes, he regarded her with a mixture of rueful amusement and consternation but he didn't say what he was thinking aloud.  
"Fine, _lie._ I don't care as long as you tell me I'm not going to lose you again," she whispered in a ragged voice.  
And she heard his breath catch in his throat. "A little faith might be nice -"  
"I DO," she yelled, frustrated all over again. "I have plenty of faith in you."  
"But?"  
Squeezing her eyes shut, she let her forehead drop against his chest. "It's so unfair Tony. If EJ -" she choked on the word and couldn't bring herself to say it. "Well, if something were to happen to him, Victor might not give a damn about -"  
"Wait a minute." He grabbed her arms. "Anna?"

She stood petrified. Facing him now, after blurting it out was the last thing on earth she'd wanted to do but it was a little late. She couldn't take it back.

"Alexandra told you that?"


	96. Chapter NinetySix

Townhouse

_"Alexandra told you that?"_

Reluctantly, Anna gave him a nod and then stood in muted despair. She watched as he grabbed his phone, searching frantically for the right number, and called. From the other end came her sister-in-law's harried greeting. The hint of relief in it gave Anna some hope but she figured it would be better if they had some privacy. And she needed to speak to Bo before he left so giving Tony's hand a squeeze, she slipped away.

"Please tell me he's alright," said Tony in a stiff voice.  
"He's conscious and out of surgery."  
"And?"  
Lexie's sigh sounded as weary as he felt. "I'll explain but first, Sami and I think it would be a good idea if you spoke to him."  
"You. And Samantha," he murmured, amused in spite of the situation.  
"Save it for EJ," she said flatly.  
"Is there some reason in particular Samantha imagines he'd _want_ to speak to me?"  
"What the hell is the matter with you?"  
"I'd rather not upset him," explained Tony in as conciliatory a manner as he could muster, though there were a few choice, extremely colorful words on the tip of his tongue that were a better reflection of what he was thinking. "EJ was pretty resentful the last time I spoke to him and he has a right to be -"  
"Not with you -"  
"Lexie, come on. In his mind, I'm the one about to destroy the relationship he shares with the man _he _considers his father."

For a moment there was only silence, then, "And you don't want to push."  
Tony sighed. "Yes. Thank you."  
"Then why the request I sneak you in for a visit, with all that about you _had_ to talk to him tonight, because his - " Lexie caught herself a second before mentioning it aloud.  
"Please tell me you haven't mentioned that to Samantha, or anyone else."  
"Of course not," she assured him," but I don't understand why -"  
"Benji told Steve Johnson he was keeping the recipient of the kidney transplant a secret from EJ in order to protect him."  
"From Andre?" she asked, and then before he could answer, "Or from something else?"  
"I have no idea what Benji's motives were and I'd rather not gamble EJ's life on assumptions," he said through gritted teeth. "Would you?

She didn't answer but on the other side of the line he could hear her whispering furiously at someone he guessed was Samantha. He couldn't catch more than a word here and there, and none of what Sami was firing back.

"Alexandra -"  
"Look, your son is feeling extremely guilty right now with all the crap your family has manipulated him into doing and the least you can do is reassure him."  
It was Sami. Apparently she'd grabbed the phone from Lexie in order to give him a piece of her mind.  
"And how do you propose I do that, Samantha?" he asked, a little more coldly than he'd meant to. "Without making matters worse since he's not pleased with my solution."  
"Just _talk_ to him," she said and he could almost swear there was desperation in her tone. "Please."  
"Are either of you going to explain to me what the problem is?"  
"Yes," she told him as though it was expected, "Once you've told EJ he has nothing to worry about because you'd never take Stefano's word or believe anything coming out of that lying bastard's mouth."

In front of the mantle at the townhouse, Tony stared down into the fire that was dying without seeing it. Naturally, it all came back to Stefano. And EJ had made no apologies for that, or for keeping silent about his paternity - not even after the man disowned him.

And Tony was certain there had been truth to it, but how much?

Just how vile were Stefano's sins - had he blackmailed EJ? Perhaps convinced the younger man his father would never accept a child responsible for the death of his baby brother -

"EJ told me he believes you would have protected him," came Sami's voice in his ear suddenly. "And sticking you on that island was Stefano's way of putting a stop to you interfering in his plans."  
"A remarkable about face in just a few short hours," he pointed out which didn't irritate her like he expected.  
"After what EJ has been through tonight, are you really surprised?"  
"Yes. He's a DiMera, my dear, so every bit as proud and stiff necked as Lucifer."  
"Yeah, I noticed."

"But you still want him."  
It was more an observation on his part than a question and he spoke it gently. Her reply, however, thoroughly shocked him.  
"I _never_ thought I'd hear these words coming out of my mouth, but are you okay with that?"  
Tony felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "EJ's a grown man -"  
"I know."  
The reception was so clear, Tony could hear her voice wavering nervously.  
"But I wouldn't blame you if you thought I wasn't good enough for him. I mean, I lied and kept my pregnancy a secret from Sydney's own father and I - well, I know you're the one who told him -"  
"Samantha, stop."

And she did though there was a distinct air of resignation in her silence.  
"I grant this family is prickly and overly fond of revenge," he said, wondering what the hell brought on her sudden bout of conscious. "But most of us, including EJ share an abhorrence of being in a relationship that people, in this town especially, would call normal. Or sane."  
"I guess that would explain your marriage," she muttered under her breath and again he found himself smiling.  
"You needn't whisper. Anna isn't in the room."  
"And I guess I ought to thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Sydney."  
It was stated as though it were a simple fact which bothered Tony. "What I did this evening Samantha was for EJ and his children."  
"Not entirely," she said with a stubborn tone to her voice that reminded him oddly enough of her mother. "So, you'll talk to him?"

Tony muted the phone so he could swear all over again. What a mine field he'd be wading into if he spoke to EJ now. He'd have to lie to him. Bite his tongue while having to hear in excruciating detail how Stefano and his pet monster did their damndest to warp the boy's psyche, and yet, how could he not? It was bloody hard enough staying away -

_"Then I'll just come along with the ambulance," he informed Johnson.  
"You can't do that, man."  
"Excuse me?"  
"In case you'd forgotten, you're dead," Steve told Tony sarcastically. "Remember? You show your face at the hospital and Stefano will know about it five seconds after he wakes up, in which case you can kiss off any chance of finding your other son."_

Sighing, Tony bowed his head.

He hated relying on information from Alexandra instead of being there in person to see what was going on. If EJ died, how would he forgive himself? Trying to breathe through the pain threatening to suffocate him, he heard the whisper of Samantha's voice - _EJ believes you would have protected him._

"It may not work, you know," he said finally, restoring the volume. "I've made it perfectly clear what my intentions are towards Stefano, and so has EJ."  
She replied softly, "give him a chance."

_He's not the one liable to screw this up,_said Tony to himself as he listened to his heart beating, in double time to the sound of Sami's shoes tapping on the hospital's tile flooring. There were other voices in the background too. Alexandra, and was it Caroline or Hope he heard fawning over his granddaughter -

"Tony."

EJ's voice was slightly hoarse, as though he had a cold. And it wasn't as strong as it ought to be. Or was that nervousness?

"Samantha called you, didn't she?"  
Anger lay buried in the dry British accent.  
"No," replied Tony easily. It was probably the only thing he wouldn't be forced to lie about.  
"But this was _her_ idea," EJ insisted.  
"If your intention is to marry a woman as headstrong as this one, you'd best get used to it."  
"I don't need fatherly advice on women," EJ shot back hotly. "Thank you."  
"You mean, now that I know."

"You arroga -" EJ bit off the word almost immediately and Tony could hear his shallow breathing on the other end of the line. Recognized too it was an effort for him. He was in pain but bloody determined to keep the act going at all costs. "I shouldn't be upset with you," EJ muttered.  
_Or perhaps you should._

"Did you know about Patrick before Father dumped you on that island?"

It took the space of a few endless seconds before Tony understood who EJ was talking about and then to make himself start breathing normally. _Patrick. _His son. The one Anna had fought so hard to give him. A child who in fact was nearly thirty years old and until this moment, Tony hadn't even known his name.

"You didn't," EJ guessed as the silence dragged on.  
Tony began shaking his head before remembering that EJ couldn't see him. "No."  
He kept his voice from cracking but it was impossible to hide the turmoil he was dealing with and it seemed to give EJ pause as well, probably expecting it to stir Tony's bitterness to an entirely new level. And it did.

"He told you otherwise."  
"He?"  
"Father," and the word dripped from Tony's lips with scorn.  
"It was more of an insinuation, actually."

The way EJ said it, with no emotion or emphasis worried Tony. Was he trying to escape the pain, or merely putting up a brave front? Or was he, as the Americans would say, fishing?

"Besides, Johnny was a only few days old when you came knocking at my door," said EJ. "Warning me about allowing Stefano a role in my son's life, and since you were so obviously shocked to hear about me, it's not a stretch to think that you knew you had a child and therefore speaking from personal experience."  
At the townhouse, Tony had to rein in his temper. "I _was_ speaking from personal experience -"  
"But not as a parent."  
"I lost Patrick before he was born, to Stefano and his machinations, so yes."  
EJ's answer was tight and barely audible. "I see."

And despite his blank stubbornness at the mansion a few short hours ago, there was a yearning in EJ's tone now, reminiscent of a much earlier conversation, on the Christmas Eve they'd met at St. Luke's.

EJ bared his soul that night. His desires and hopes for the future, his doubts along with a trait which until that moment, Tony hadn't been sure he possessed - vulnerability. Course, he'd been desperate too. He wanted Samantha so badly, a peek into his soul seemed worth a try, if exceedingly uncomfortable.

Tony had to wonder how much practice EJ had gotten since then.

"There's a damn good chance you're going to hate me." EJ forced the words out, his normally smooth upper class accent a little rough.

"Absolutely not."  
"You don't know -"  
"It doesn't matter," Tony said, infusing the words as much conviction as he could in hopes of reaching EJ but the damage was more severe than even he'd expected.  
"If there's one thing you've proven with Father, it's that you're not the forgiving type."

"I'd hope my wife doesn't feel that way," laughed Tony wearily. "Or my children. Stefano, on the other hand, locked me up and tried to kill me, so no, I haven't any intention of forgiving him. And he doesn't want to change, EJ. He made that perfectly clear last summer after that three ring circus at the hospital, not to mention what he's done to you."  
"I know." It was a low grudging mumble Tony could barely hear and before he was able to respond, EJ added, "And that's the problem, don't you see?"  
"Frankly, no."  
"Are you really going to make me _say_ it?" growled EJ and the emotion was so thick in his voice that Tony felt his chest tighten, anticipating the worst and though he knew it wouldn't do any good, he instinctively opened his mouth to try and put off the inevitable.  
"EJ don't -"  
"You've got a son who's every bit as screwed up as that twisted old man you hate."  
"That's rubbish."  
"I know you don't want to hear it," EJ continued, right over Tony's objection, "but it's a reality."  
"No, it's not. You're -"  
"Simply reacting to all that's happened tonight?"

Something in the degree of self-loathing Tony heard through the line was chilling. He didn't want to hear this confession.

"Surely by now you've had time to wonder why I kept my mouth shut once you came home," began EJ, who paused, waiting for an answer he didn't get, so after a moment, he went on. "The real reason, that is. Because I knew the day we spoke at the pub, that if I shared the truth, you would have moved heaven and earth to untangle the mess I helped Father hide in the first place." He stopped again, this time to inhale a shaky breath, and then out spilled bitter laughter. "And don't kid yourself it was all his doing. It wasn't. When you pointed out that my locking Lucas in the freezer trunk was due to Father's influence, it made me realize what you'd expect of me and I wasn't interested."  
"Your survival is what I was concerned about EJ, and your sanity," said Tony, speaking up at last.  
"Maybe, but I didn't care. Stefano's machinations as you called them, are way more of a thrill and the truth is, I'm addicted."  
Tony squeezed his eyes tight against what he was hearing.  
"I was bloody determined to have it all; the life Stefano provided me, _and _Samantha, and no one was going to stand in my way, least of all a father I didn't know or respect."

The last word echoed for a moment, followed by heart-pounding silence.

Finally, Tony worked up the courage to ask, "And now?"  
"Now -" EJ's laughter was even more bitter and disgusted this time. "I'm his creature. And I sure as hell don't have anyone else to blame for that except myself."  
"I won't accept that," said Tony, firmly.  
Another snort of laughter erupted. "And did Samantha tell you what I did tonight?"  
"She told Steve Johnson that you risked hell for her."

"Yeah, the kind where I'd end up in a padded cell right next to Elvis," he informed his father, dryly, and then added in an agonized whisper, "For killing her."  
"But you didn't -"  
"He knows how to control me Tony. He knows how to crawl inside my head and exactly what makes me tick because I am _just_ like him."  
"If that were really true, Samantha would be dead now."

EJ didn't say anything.

For an fleeting instant, Tony was tempted to tell him Patrick was alive but it wouldn't change what EJ had done tonight, or erase the fears he was dealing with - that he'd sold his soul to the devil. And when it came right down to it, the issue wasn't about his sins. It went deeper than that because neither EJ or anyone else in the family had experienced a relationship with their parents that came with no strings attached.

With DiMeras, there were always conditions.

The very idea of unfettered acceptance in this family was laughable and Tony was well aware of his own shortcomings. And EJ _was _right. Tony had used all his powers of persuasion to discredit Stefano in the younger man's eyes and obviously, it had backfired. The problem was, walking away hadn't been an option either. Which still left him with the question of how to reach his son and he had the sense that time was running out.

Taking a deep breath, Tony spoke into his phone. "Whatever it is you think you've done EJ, whatever this terrible thing is that you've convinced yourself I won't be able to forgive - believe me, I've done worse. I'm in no position to judge you."  
At first the only sound he heard was EJ's labored breathing and he'd begun to despair when EJ finally spoke up. "I'm a father too. I know exactly what I'd be asking."

"And do you know how Anna lost Patrick?"  
That surprised EJ, who hesitated before offering, "Not the details, though I understand she blames Renee."  
"Yes -"  
Tony had to stop and swallow past the lump in his throat. He'd barely started for Christ's sake. How was he going to admit to the entire story or the disgust he'd lived with all these years?  
"Yes, it was Renee who sabotaged the boat we were in," he explained, forcing himself to say each word, "because she was jealous. Anna was carrying the child Renee wanted, my child, and well -" Tony gulped, "the things we did to each other from the minute she read that fucking letter were sick - what we did to everyone who got in our way too."

"Letter?" asked EJ.  
"Oh." Tony took another deep breath and then sighed. "Renee's mother was displeased about the fact we were growing closer. I made no secret of my feelings or wanting to marry Renee so Lee wrote a letter, to put a stop to it. The contents informed Renee that Stefano was her father."  
"And you were her brother."  
"That was what we all thought at least -"  
"So what happened after the boat went down?" prodded EJ when Tony's voice drifted off.  
"Anna lost our child. And it wasn't only because the boat sank. She could have swam to shore but she stuck by me when I was knocked out and saved my miserable neck, and I repaid the sacrifice she made with betrayal, EJ, one that must have felt like I was twisting a knife in her heart. I chose to believe Renee. She, of course swore the whole bloody incident wasn't her fault, and if she hadn't died the night of that stupid party, I would have married her."  
"You loved her Tony," said EJ, softly.  
"Yes, god help me, more than honor or sanity -" but he couldn't go on and shut his eyes against the tears, and the memories that burned just as fiercely.

EJ kept his silence and waited.

"I behaved like such a fool," Tony admitted once he regained control of himself. "And it cost me everything I held dear."  
"Is that why you refused to leave and allow me to screw up my life?"  
Instead of answering EJ's wry but still tenuous question, Tony asked one of his own.  
"Can you do one thing for me?"  
"I don't know," said EJ, honestly, which struck Tony as ironic. He couldn't help thinking of all the times he'd practically begged EJ to open up, never dreaming it would hurt either of them so deeply.

"Remember that Stefano's ability to crawl into your head works the other way around as well. And he fears those consequences, EJ. Far more than you do."


	97. Chapter NinetySeven

Guest house, Convent of the Holy Cross

Almost an hour later after he'd finished speaking to EJ on the phone, Tony arrived back at the convent with Anna. He knew he ought to feel exhausted but instead he was wired. And awfully close to losing control. One more bit of sordid information coming to light would push him over the edge, and given EJ's plight, and the fact that in a few short hours Stefano would be waking up, that was the last bloody thing they could afford.

If he screwed up this time, one or both of his children might die and he couldn't imagine surviving that.

He glanced down at his phone, willing it ring. The number of loose ends which had cropped up in just the last twelve hours continued to grow exponentially but until he had a chance to speak to Harold or Shane, he was stuck with trying to make sense of them on his own.

The most pressing being EJ. Once Tony had finished their conversation, Alexandra had done as she'd promised and filled him in on EJ's condition since his arrival at the hospital, along with her suspicions, and then the test results, which had finally come back from the laboratory. Whereupon EJ collaborated both the hunch and lab findings. He'd indeed been on a regimen of medication for years administered first by Rolf and after that, school nurses until he no longer gave it a second thought, except he couldn't pinpoint precisely when it began. Perhaps before he was sent to boarding school. Alexandra asked him why then, and EJ explained the drugs were meant to control an attention disorder. At least that had been the excuse Stefano provided.

It was almost too much for Tony, and it had taken every bloody ounce of self-control he possessed to come back to the convent with Anna. He knew if he got anywhere near Stefano right now, he'd kill him.

Drugging a child?

And for how many years, all to keep his miserable secrets.

Tony yanked off his coat and flung it at a chair near the bed.

"How about a drink?" suggested his wife.

The worry on Anna's face was impossible to ignore and he hated himself for behaving like a selfish ass, making the situation even more difficult for her, but his father had crossed a line tonight Tony hadn't considered before, and the implications were terrifying. For both his sons.

For Anna -

She removed her fur and silk scarf, and lay it down on the bench at the bottom of the bed methodically before allowing her gaze to meet his once more. He could she see wanted to comfort him but knew better.

"I don't think a drink would do any good," he told her.

Her lips thinned. "Fine." The word flew out like a slap. "In that case, I'll be needing a double." And turning on her heel, she stalked from the room in search of a martini most likely.

_Brilliant, DiMera. _

He didn't follow her though. Instead he dimmed the light on the nightstand and stepped over to the window to gaze out at the winter scene beyond; a ring of old buildings silhouetted with their chimneys rising from steep roofs surrounded the garden cemetery and against their darkened walls, ethereal wisps of snow floating down among the gravestones.

The specter of death seemed to be everywhere he looked tonight.

A morbid thought, and one he wasn't about to repeat out loud in his wife's hearing. If there was one thing guaranteed to send Anna over the edge at this point, it would be the implication he'd lost his perspective. That he was letting Stefano get to him. And in this warped game of wits and nerve, the winner would be the one who kept his head.

_You've lost your mettle, it makes me sad._

The disgust couched in Stefano's accent sounded in his head exactly as it had that day in the hospital almost a year earlier. And as angry as Tony had been at the time, it hardly surprised him. Any argument with Father generated a predictable response.

Scorn.

_"What happened to you Antony? You used to have character, backbone."_

_"Oh, character," Tony had sneered. "Backbone. And what you mean by that is I was totally and utterly under your influence, the rest of the world be damned."_

_"By backbone, I mean guts. You've lost your mettle, it makes me sad."_

_"I have plenty of backbone."_

_"I'm afraid that mutiny and courage are two completely different animals, my dear boy."_

Tony shook his head. The tactic was one Stefano had mastered over the years - designed to strip layers one by one from the healthiest of egos - carve away the excess until all that remained of a son or daughter was an obedient, robotic slave ripe for his purposes, except when the bastard turned around and used that maniacal siren song of his to tempt EJ back into the fold, and _then _blatantly flaunted it in Tony's face, he'd understood the message. For once, Stefano had spoken the truth as he saw it, or wanted to see it - Tony had lost his edge. And he'd bet on his intuition that Tony would stand by as EJ's life became more entangled in the web the old man was weaving, and do nothing to stop it.

And if by some chance Tony did attempt to interfere, Stefano wasn't worried.

Staring out at the old gravestones, Tony could only hope that by the time his father realized his mistake, it would be too late. "Mutiny and courage," he murmured with a wry twist of his lips. "What will you think of my version, Father?"

Considering the tantrum he'd thrown over Marlena's, probably not too much but Tony knew the old man better than Stefano was comfortable with, whatever the front he put up, and there was no hell worse than being forced to sit on the sidelines and watch his family do as _they_ pleased. It was a torture _devoutly to be wished._" And overdue," added Tony in a choked whisper.

"I made you one anyway."

Anna must have slipped her shoes off because she'd snuck up on him, the thick carpeted floor further muting sound and movement so without any warning, a hand holding a glass slinked around his side from behind, her breath tickling his neck.

A martini.

"Is it a double?" he asked, amused in spite of his mood.

"No." And as soon as he took the glass from her, the hand vanished. "A double would require far better manners than you've displayed in the last hour," she informed him tartly.

"Ah, so I've been a beast."

Taking a swallow, he turned to her and raised his glass in appreciation. Her eyes in the low light were wary but he could swear he saw a hint of mischief in them when she too raised her glass.

"In that case, I must humbly apologize," he said.

"Apologize." A hand with exquisitely manicured nails moved to her hip and her eyes flashed. "How exactly were you meaning to do that?"

After another few sips of his martini, Tony leaned his shoulder against the window and simply enjoyed the view in front of him; from the way her slacks illustrated the delectable curve of her  
ass, to her blouse which she'd unbuttoned, just enough for him to see the skimpy bra she wore underneath. And then there was her lips. And the way they were pouting at him beneath those glittering green eyes and he figured a man would have to be dead not to start undressing her, at least in his mind, or imagine that smooth skin pressed next to his -

"I'm waiting."

"Yes?" he grinned, taking the olive out of his drink and popping it in his mouth.

"Now you're just being mean."

"Well, I believe there was something said about you getting to have your way with me and I promise, dear lady, I shall utter no complaints." The last few words were accompanied by a short bow and a flourish of the martini in his hand.

And the corners of her mouth twitched in an effort to avoid a smile. "Not yet."

"Naturally," he griped, both amused and irritated but curious as well, to see how far she was going to take this game of hers.

"Tony, _really, _I'm - " But her voice faltered.

"Scared," he said gently.

"No - " The word burst from her lips and she met his gaze which seemed to be drilling a hole through her, "okay yes but I'm also confused and it's driving me crazy."

"And you think you're the only one in that position right now?"

"I think you're pretty determined to keep my attention focused elsewhere."

Tony grinned. "Yes, quite guilty on that score."

"That's not - " she practically chocked on the words as she tried to swat his arm, " - what I was talking about."

With a sigh, he pursed his lips. "So, you're upset because I said nothing about Victor until tonight."

"Well, you didn't keep that little secret from Shane," she huffed. "Did you?"

"I wasn't keeping it a secret from anyone. There was simply no point in dredging it up when he wasn't bothering us, and besides I had no proof -"

"Yeah, but I know Shane," she interrupted. "He'd be all too ready to offer a helping hand." She was waving her glass around erratically as she got more worked up. "He detests Victor."

Tony stared at her and said nothing.

"Don't you dare clam up on me, Tony DiMera, or pretend you'd just ignore the possibility that Victor could have had something to do with helping Stefano put you on that island."

"Perhaps, he did," Tony shrugged, "but - "

"You wouldn't try to find out?" Her laughter bordered on mocking and she downed the rest of her martini in one swallow. "Let's face it, you had the perfect opportunity while we were in Europe, since Victor was here in Salem, believing you were here, as well."

"What did Bo say to you?" asked Tony, more curious than worried.

"Nothing," she snapped back irritably, "or at least nothing you didn't admit to me before I walked in the kitchen, but that's the reason you won't let him have Baker, right?"

With difficulty, Tony swallowed the laughter that instantly bubbled up inside. "The Salem Police Department's track record when it comes to handling anyone tied to Stefano hasn't exactly been stellar, my darling. And the man can prove Victor made a deal with Stefano. At the very least to destroy Nicole Walker."

"That's it?"

Again he gazed at her intently for a moment, and realized she was looking for reassurance. "You think I'd keep Bo from speaking to him for any other reason?"

The instant the question was out, she turned away.

"Anna - " he began but she held up a hand to keep him from coming closer and when she was able to face him again, her eyes were terribly bright.

"I understand you not wanting to turn Baker over to the police but why not let Bo talk to him if you have nothing to hide?"

"I don't, " Tony insisted. "But Victor does, even more so now."

Anna was already shaking her head angrily though, barely listening to his denial. "Damn it, I don't want it coming from anyone else - Baker or Victor Kiriakis - or god forbid, Stefano - " The name practically hissed through her teeth. "If I have to hear the reason you went after him, and Andre, was because you knew our son was alive, it damn well _better _come from you."

A stillness seemed to grip the room. Tony's emotions, already rubbed to a bloody pulp over the last few hours, threatened to overwhelm him once more. Internally, he swore at his father. Even from where he lay drugged in his bed, that old man's fucking lies could still reach out, like a whip meant to crack his son back into line no doubt, and keep his son's wife as suspicious of the past as absolutely possible. Divide and conquer. The mantra his father had lived by for practically all his adult life, and how splendidly it worked for him when it came to his children, from the one he believed his eldest, and then Renee, right on down the line -

_Damn._

An image flashed, ricocheting inside his head. The bear. The calling card Stefano had left for him, which he'd given to Anna for safe keeping earlier at the townhouse so that it didn't fall into the wrong hands. So, did she know who it had belonged to?

He looked up but the question on the tip of his tongue dissolved when saw tears rolling down her cheeks. And her pain. He felt a lump swell in his throat but forced the words out anyway. "If Stefano or anyone else were to say such a thing, it would be a lie," and despite his low, gravelly voice, there was a heart wrenching quality to it that he only displayed in front of Anna now.

One of implicit trust between them. All the more so because he didn't bare his soul with ease, and certainly not to anyone else, even his family.

Hell, _especially _his family.

"I ought to explain - " she began and then stood with her mouth open. Why couldn't she just say it? _You know why. Face it, you're terrified of the answer you might get if you pried open that particular box, so just leave it buried. The bitch is dead after all. _She swallowed, repeated the words over a few more times and then inhaling a shaky breath, tried again. "I didn't mean for it to come out like an accusation -"

"Don't apologize," he said, and having discarding his martini on the nightstand, reached for her hand to pull her next to him, and set her empty glass down next to his. "Believe me, I understand how you're feeling."

"I know, but how much longer are we going to have to keep on guessing until we discover the worst case scenario we could possibly dream up doesn't even compare to what Stefano is capable of- "

His finger hovered on her lips to quiet her fears. And she could literally feel his dark eyes stroking her skin until they focused where his finger was busy tracing her bottom lip. "Hush," he whispered. His accent made it sound provocative rather than insistent. And a smile curled the edges of her mouth quite unconsciously when she heard it. He had Lucifer's own wily charm. In the shadowy glow of the bedroom lamp, he even looked the part, with the stitches Lexie used to sew up the split lip EJ provided him. Rakish and unpredictable. More so tonight because she sensed the cauldron of volatile emotions he was struggling to control.

But then so was she. They were both clinging to the edge.

Her entire body was wound so tight there was no way in hell she'd be able to relax. From the way he was looking at her, he knew it too.

If there was one thing her husband relished, it was a challenge of the sort handled in bed, and sure enough, the merest hint of a twinkle appeared in his dark eyes, not diminishing the moodiness by any means but then, a temperamental lover had never bothered Anna. Her sensibilities weren't that delicate.

In fact, suddenly she couldn't help smirking at the possibilities.

"Yes?" he murmured.

"I was only wondering if maybe we should take bets."

"On what," he smirked back, "how many of the nuns we can wake up in the next hour?"

"I love you, but you're such a degenerate," she told him with an even bigger grin on her face than a moment before.

"And proud of it."

"Mostly because it pisses off your father," she said with a giggle.

"No -" his mouth was roaming now towards her ear and when he got there, began nibbling on it as he whispered, "that's one of the many reasons _you _enjoy it so much."

"Egotistical too," she grumbled.

To her surprise, that made him stop what he was doing. He pulled back just enough to look her in the eye, and the warmth in his dark gaze quickly had her heart pumping. She hoped her face wasn't as flushed as it felt, but if so, he gave no notice. "You are so utterly captivating and yet you have no idea what you do to me - the allure you possess." The breath he sucked in almost made him shudder. "I'm perfectly aware of what it takes to keep you satisfied, even if you won't admit it to yourself, or me."

"Count DiMera - " Her mouth was so dry, Anna had difficulty speaking. "you ought to be careful. You'll turn a woman's head talking that way."

"But not just any woman."

She couldn't prevent the lopsided smile that spread from one side of her face to the other.

"The sound of your laughter that can improve my mood no matter how angry my father or family makes me, and that diverting illogical wit - " a soft chuckle slipped from his lips, "and sharp tongue -"

"Somehow, I knew we'd get to the part where I talk too much," she pouted.

"And of course that sinfully kissable mouth," he whispered with his smooth accent, "which you flaunt like a hussy."

"Chauvinist," she laughed, poking him in the side and he too was smiling when his mouth touched hers, tentatively at first due to the stitches but either they weren't hurting him, or he didn't give a damn because in seconds, with both hands tangled in her hair, he seemed bloody determined to eradicate any thought in her head, period. And naturally, it worked. It usually did. The instant his tongue swirled around hers in an obvious attempt to tease her into their favorite contact sport other than fighting, she simply couldn't help herself. And it wasn't a matter of the game - not entirely at least. Being unpredictable made it fun but his kisses were as dizzying and carnal as the most extravagant champagne.

When he broke away to take a breath, Anna swayed and had to hang onto him just to stay upright. "If you can keep that up all night, it's quite possible I won't have oxygen enough to talk," she chuckled, still feeling breathless. "Though I doubt your lip is up to it."

"Oh?" He flicked his tongue over the miniature knots holding his lower lip together without any visible discomfort. "Bleeding again?"

"Yeah," And grinning, she told him. "All those vampire shows I've been watching, it's kind of sexy."

Tony used the back of his hand to clean it off. "You know there are times I wonder which of us has more DiMera in their veins."

"Says the man who had to talk me into poisoning Stefano -"

"Aaahhhh," and with a naughty gleam in his eye as he leaned in again to kiss the tip of her nose, he reminded her, "only until it occurred to you that you'd get his money."

"Right now, I'd prefer his head on a spike."

"Understandable," he murmured with a nod before adding in such a serious tone, she suspected he was teasing her, "and bloodthirsty."

"It's not a joke."

For a moment, just long enough to know it wasn't her over-wrought imagination, his eyes changed. She'd seen that look before and to be honest, it frightened her. It was primal. So much so, she marveled at his ability to bury his scars – no. That wasn't it. What he'd learned to practice wasn't denial. True, he kept his pain hidden away for the most part but in some way she couldn't quite fathom, he'd done what Andre never could; discovered its worth without letting it devour him.

Not that Tony always appreciated what experience had taught him. At the moment, he didn't like it one bit. But the doubt eating at him wouldn't go away and hearing the growing depths of Anna's venom when she mentioned Stefano had him worried. Why exactly, he couldn't put his finger on, but she'd done something - and she didn't want to tell him what it was.


	98. Chapter NinetyEight

Guest house, Convent of the Holy Cross

"You and Stefano. And sharp objects," Tony said, cocking his head to one side, "decidedly not a laughing matter under the circumstances."

The observation made Anna laugh. "You want to slit his throat too," she reminded him, "although," and she leaned over to whisper provocatively in his ear, "I was under the impression my prickly temper was a virtue you were keen on."

"One of many."

His gaze, more intense than she would have liked, seemed far too alert.

"For instance, you're quite -"

"Naughty?" she suggested when he paused, and a smile spread across Tony's face to match hers. The look in his eyes remained the same though.

"The word I had in mind was clever."

Without warning, Anna felt her throat tighten.

"And exceedingly aggravated at the moment," he said as much to himself as to her.

Trying not to squirm or turn away too quickly, Anna pasted on a smile and shrugged. "Thanks - I think."

"As you've already pointed out, you weren't happy with me back at the townhouse."

"No, I wasn't. We're in the middle of what's turning out to be World War III, and you decide to go pick a fight with Bo."

Tony didn't appear surprised at her accusation, and after a long moment, he nodded. "But this has nothing to do with Bo." He waited for her to say something and when she stayed silent, insisted, "Does it?"

She waved a hand at him, getting irritated now. "I guess that depends on whether you're more worried about Stefano or Victor."

"Yes, well Victor is not the man whose head you're imagining on top of a spike, so let's drop this farce, shall we?"

"I'm not - "

But a bark of laughter drowned out the rest of what she meant to say, and although he didn't chide her any further, it was obvious from the way he was staring at her that he'd guessed enough, and she could either discuss her fears or he'd keep digging until he put the pieces together. If that happened, he was liable to blow his stack.

Even so, Anna grit her teeth because the last damn thing she wanted to do was talk about it. As long as they didn't discuss it out loud, she could pretend. Or try to. Why had she let that stupid joke about his family set her off again? And the devil take Stefano. This was all his doing and if he thought he'd to get away with torturing her about this, he'd regret it. _Bastard. So help me, you are NOT going to sit around mocking me, or rob me of a child the way Renee did -_

"I thought we were in this together," whispered his voice in her ear.

"Really?" She took a step back and folded her arms. A look was brewing in her eyes, daring him to argue with her.

Instead he sighed.

"We both know what your father's trying to do," Anna bit out through clenched teeth, "it's not my imagination - "

"But not a given either," he pointed in an effort to head off her tantrum.

"For heaven's sake, Tony. He might as well left a damn birth certificate with her name listed as the mother." Glaring at him, she reached over to grab his martini off the table, and for a moment, he though she might throw at him. "Honestly, a stuffed bear?"

So, it was as he suspected - she was convinced his father was using Renee to rile her up and perhaps steal the son she'd just begun to hope was still alive. Frustrated, Tony swung around to the window again with its view of the cemetery. And before he could prevent it, words echoed in his head - the ones he and EJ had spoken on the phone.

_If Renee hadn't died the night of that stupid party, I would have married her._

_You loved her Tony._

_Yes, god help me, more than honor or sanity -_

Remembering brought back all his regrets. It seemed there were some mistakes Stefano was determined that Tony never stop paying for.

Behind him, Anna was fed up with his silence. "Were you even going to mention that was the bear _you _gave to Renee?"

"Apparently, it wasn't necessary," he said, only barely keeping his temper in check.

"You don't get to be a prick about this, damn it!"

Tony rubbed his eyes. They ached and he didn't want to have this fucking argument when it was nothing more than his father trying to mess with their heads. He wasn't ready to consider the alternative. At least not seriously. But glancing over his shoulder, he could see his wife wouldn't be interested in listening to that concept, never mind accepting it, although ignoring her fears certainly wasn't going to work either. "Look, if it were even possible for the child to be hers, which I seriously doubt, Father would have never allowed Andre near him." He'd eased around to face her again, controlling his tone if not entirely his expression. "And there would be none of the story EJ is telling Samantha. Any child belonging to Renee would have been a threat to Andre from the instant he stuck that knife in her back - before she could have given birth - which only makes this entire scenario all the more absurd."

"Not necessarily," Anna said, dismissing his logic with a wave of her glass and he could tell she was still too steamed to care about listening. "And I'm well aware of your father's tricks. I don't need you treating me like I'm some forgetful and hysterical child whose losing her grip on reality. We're talking about a man who wouldn't think twice about using his children, even those who are dead, and I'd think after seeing what he _let _Andre do to Benji, you wouldn't even question it."

She was right of course. And he couldn't argue with her since he'd been the one harping on the subject, devising arguments to convince her Stefano had to be neutralized because of the harm he was doing his children. All the same, he didn't like where this argument was headed. Discussing his father was one thing, but the past he'd shared with Renee, and his feelings for her were a topic he avoided for his own sanity. Dredging it up when he spoke to EJ had served a purpose, a link between them. But with Anna, it would stir up a world of trouble they didn't need tonight, and no sooner had the thought entered his head than it came out of her mouth.

"The part I'm sick to death of is you avoiding the subject."

"Which is?" he asked in a weary tone.

"You," and she emphasized the word by stamping her foot. "You, refusing to discuss the bear with me, and all the rest because it's about Renee."

He shut his eyes for a second and then nodded. "Yes, you're right. I am." And without another word, collected her martini glass off the nightstand and the one she was holding and began walking from the room.

"That's it?" She didn't yell at him as he'd been expecting. Instead there was layer of tenderness alongside the sting in her voice, and it tugged at him. "I get no explanation?"

Tony stopped and before he could ward it off, misery constricted his chest. He realized he couldn't do this, not tonight. Discussing it with EJ had been excruciating enough. But suddenly, her hand slid over his shoulder and he could feel her cheek cushioned on his back.

"If you'd just get it out - " she started to say.

"NO."

Ringing silence sucked out all the air in the room until it felt like both of them were holding their breath.

"Anna - " he gulped but simply couldn't get another word out. _Why tonight, you fucking bastard? _The scream burst in his head with sharp, blinding pain, aimed at his father for the most part but then there were all the ghosts too. They just wouldn't let up. And he could sense Renee's, shoving her way to the forefront, restless and perturbed at his admission to EJ, one he had no doubt she'd have considered an unforgivable betrayal. "I can't tell you what you want to hear," he heard himself say aloud and wondered if it was for her or Anna.

"You don't know what that is," came Anna's voice and there was a certainty about it that immediately irritated him.

"What I know, is you'll never be satisfied until I swear to you that she meant less, and believe me, there are days when I'd literally give anything to be able to say it and be convinced it was the truth." He could feel her warmth on his back but didn't dare turn around. If he did, the tears he was fighting would drown him.

"So you won't talk about her because you think I'm not strong enough." She didn't make it a question, or an accusation entirely.

"That's not true and you bloody well know it. If there's _anyone _aware of what you'll risk to prove your love, it's me but you're also jealous of something I can't change, and damn it, how can you ask me to pretend otherwise when it will tear us apart?" His voice was harder than he intended but he couldn't help it even though it hurt her. And it was in her voice.

"I'm _not_ - "

"Alright," he said, interrupting her and twisting around to pull her into his arms, "but there's only one direction a conversation about Renee will go between you and me. Yes, if she's Patrick's mother, it will bring back memories, but -" he sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to tell her calmly, "it won't change any of my feelings."

"How about mine?" she asked, with an enigmatic look in her eyes he couldn't decipher, and still on edge, he raised an eyebrow at her question.

"She murdered our baby, Tony. _My_ baby. You think I can just forget all about that if I have to watch you lavish attention on _her _son?" The anguish evident in her bitterness almost broke his heart. "Sorry, but that's asking too much."

"Too much," he echoed.

With a nod, Anna dropped her eyes but not before he saw the tears.

"More than you asked of me once?" he said quietly.

Her gaze flew back up to his and he could see the emotions were still there, jumbled and confused but he continued anyway. Just one word.

"Andre."

For an instant, her eyes blazed so furiously, he was expecting a slap that would have knocked his head around but just as quickly her anger cooled and she tore her eyes away.

"It wasn't the same. I never loved him as much - "

"Never?"

The word was only a whisper but it had an effect on her she wasn't expecting. She nearly choked on it. _Damn him - damn BOTH of them. _It wasn't like she'd wanted to feel anything for the bastard but after her trip to the mortuary earlier - waiting while his body burned to ash and remembering things she wished had never happened, she couldn't deny it. The fact was, she had loved him, more than she'd wanted to admit even to herself, and oh god, what if Patrick were his child? Could she expect Tony to love him? Not imagine his cousin in bed with her every time he looked at Andre's son? With that question still reverberating in her head, she turned to look at Tony.

There was an intensity in his eyes that sent a warm flush through her body. And in the same instant, a shiver.

"I have opened myself up to you, woman, more thoroughly than I could have ever imagined. More than to _any _other person."

Unable to speak because of the knot in her throat, she gave him a small nod.

"But is it enough to make up for what I can't do?" And this time, he wouldn't allow her to look away but caught her chin between his fingers.

Part of her still wanted to rip every last memory of that bitch from his mind, exorcize Renee completely but arguing wouldn't accomplish much besides alienating Tony. And after the man had just poured his heart out to her. "I shouldn't have said some of those things - " Her throat was still tight so it barely came out above a whisper.

"Well, that could be a yes," and he leaned over to brush his lips across hers, a delicate feathery touch. "Or not."

"Tony, don't tease."

He'd dipped around to press kisses along her neck and she could feel one of his hands roving down her backside. When his lips reached her ear, he breathed "Then put me out of my misery, darling. Tell me."

Damn, the effect this man had on her ought to be illegal. "I - ah, know you love me - "

"And?" he prompted in a dry murmur, nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Fine," she said, suppressing a moan when his lips found a particularly sensitive spot next to her ear. "It won't matter if you try running away, even to hell, Tony DiMera because you will never get rid of me."

She felt his chuckle before she heard it. "Now there's devotion a man could only dream of."

And she snorted. "Or course. You don't believe me," she said, speaking each syllable with a distinct beat as she unbuttoned his shirt from the top down at a leisurely pace. He'd straightened up now and was watching her progress with a look in his eyes that was way too amused as far as she was concerned.

"But you mean to prove it to me." He was still laughing.

Anna ducked down to finish undoing his bottom button and hide her own grin. _Keep it up DiMera, cause you're not going to know what hit you._

At least that was her plan - provided he didn't question the whereabouts of that stupid old raggedy bear.

Reaching for his belt buckle, she realized she'd been expecting him to ask since Bo left the townhouse earlier. Thank god, he hadn't - yet. Perhaps she was home free since he too was busy relieving her of one article of clothing after another; first her slacks beneath which he'd found a new sheer and terribly scanty garter belt she'd brought recently in Paris, clipped to even more sheer black silk stockings - she'd forgone the underwear - and one of his hands was exploring just how much of her ass she'd left bare for him. The other hand unfastened buttons and snaps along the front of her blouse with practiced ease. And his eyes, which managed to do what no other man had done in years - make her blush - were shamelessly devouring her breasts displayed for him in a gauzy lace bra. He breathed in deeply.

"What makes you think I'd abandon this for the questionable delights of hell?"

She heard his riddle at the same time she yanked open the buttons of his jeans and her prize popped out. "I don't know, vanity?"

Laughter filled the room again, only this time uttered with exuberance and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You are a constant marvel," he said, kissing her. "I swear no one else could have made me laugh tonight - "

"Except at the black humor of it all."

His smile faded some but that only deepened the look of affection he wore, and for that instant, there was no Renee or Andre between them, or anyone else. Tony loved her. More than any other person alive -

"Anna?"

She blinked, and quickly smiled at him, reassuringly.

"What are you cooking up in that devious head of yours?" he murmured, amused once more.

Instead of answering him, she simply returned his gaze with one that she knew from experience would get a reaction. And it worked beautifully. She could feel the physical part of it pressing against her stomach, getting harder, and though she was plenty wet and her body was sending clear signals of exactly what it wanted, she stopped Tony before he could act on whatever he had in mind.

"_Oh_ no you don't, that lovely cock belongs to me first," she laughed, pushing him onto the bed and wrapping her hand around it with a possessiveness that made him smirk.

"Taking turns tonight, are we?"

"I know you've never been good at that." And a pair of flirty cat eyes darted up.

"Not without incentives-" he began only to suck in his breath sharply when she leaned over and pressed a velvety mouth to what was already the stiff, slippery head of his cock. He shut his eyes and breathed her name. It was the closest thing to a prayer that he'd ever really known, perhaps because it was always answered. And _how_. The heights this woman could lure him to were a constant source of awe. And having experienced more than his share of blow jobs over the years, Tony was hardly one for believing what Anna did was a matter of skill. He knew the difference. And god, her delight in surprising him was so contagiously endearing and wicked.

A part of him knew she did it to keep him off balance.

That was Anna. As much a part of her as the lustrous blond hair, and her lips that were, at that very moment massaging his cock so enthusiastically, he wouldn't have thought it possible five minutes ago, let alone when they'd walked through the door. It was a sight he'd never tire of.

However dangerous wasn't merely an adjective when it came to this woman. Not with her temper. And despite finding it a turn on, he didn't allow himself to forget the fact after having been on the wrong side of a pistol when she was angry.

And hearing Renee's name on his lips did a great deal more than make her angry.

But damn, he'd never witnessed anything as sexy as Anna when she was wild to taste every inch of his cock. The image was so sensual. So dirty. He simply couldn't get enough of seeing his penis swallowed into that eager, titillating mouth of hers. The rush it gave him was incredible. But then, so was the glow in her eyes. They were a sultry sea green, like a siren and he knew if he wasn't careful, one day they'd swallow him whole.

Being Anna, she was awfully determined. And she reveled shamelessly in her favorite addiction and joked that getting to explore his body was her own personal form of crack.

"That's quite romantic," he'd teased. "Not exactly your typical routine of candles and flowers, or the occasional violin."

"Or chocolates," she'd reminded him which brought on a rather rueful smile.

"Except for being messy."

"Oh, that's right," and she grinned gleefully. "I've always been fond of mussing things up if - well, you know - it gets me your naked body in a compromising position."

That had pretty much been her motto since since their first wedding back in Vegas and tonight was no bloody exception. Her lush lips and nimble fingers in quick succession stroked and teased and suckled him from his wet tip all the way down to a ring of raven smooth hair that tickled deliciously when she exhaled. Her technique fascinated him. It was a kind of dance but with a elaborate rhythm and mix to her charms, as though she were weaving them to entice first one of his senses, and then another; layers of touch and sight and aroma, even sound with those sexy moans, and the low hum that made her throat vibrate when she pulled him all the way into her mouth, glimpses here and there of her voluptuous breasts, and her scent - exotic and spicy - tresses of silky golden hair caught between his fingers. She even coaxed a reluctant groan from him when her teeth roughly nibbled the edges around the tip of his cock.

A fiery, potent concoction it was, this choreography of hers.

Better than all of it though, were her lips - god, how could they possibly be any softer than they'd felt only moments ago and suddenly he knew he was losing control. She almost had him shaking.

"Anna, you witch - "

The words escaped through gritted teeth an instant before she met his thrust, taking him full tilt into her mouth. After that, all he could do was swear, rather incoherently. His body was on the verge of dragging him off a cliff and he wanted it so badly, the thought of begging her for it snuck traitorously into his mind.

Oh, and she knew it.

Perhaps a hint in his eyes betrayed him, though he'd never allowed himself to say it.

All the same, the pace she'd set began to change. Not as syncopated. Quicker. Almost feverish. Her tongue lashing at him now, its heat practically unbearable so even the cool feel of her hand cupping his balls and fingering his ass barely registered. He couldn't think straight. Her lips were pushing and pressing along the base of his cock, milking every last ounce of sanity until the orgasm barreling at him hit head on.

He knew he let out a yell, but strangely didn't hear it, he could only feel - everything - in what seemed a single explosive instant.

Once he could breathe again - not talk but breathe - he opened his eyes to find her sprawled luxuriously on the bed next to him, the curve of a lazy smile on her lips. They looked swollen and suspiciously wet still.

"I'd ask if you're okay, but you already informed the entire convent," she told him, her chuckle disgustingly self-satisfied.

He still couldn't do more than whisper, so he reached out a hand to make sure she was real.

Her skin was flushed and sultry to the touch.

"You've learned _way _more than is good for you, woman," he told her in a raspy voice.

"And you love every second of it," she murmured, leaning over to kiss him but he was ready now and caught her arms to roll her over onto her back. And before she could react or scoot out of his way, he was on top of her.

"See, the thing is, my darling," he said, eyeing her breasts rising and falling in the confines of her bra and then her lips that were parted ever so slightly, "there's always payback."

Her smirk returned even wider than before. "I know."

He couldn't help being amused but shook his head at her anyway. "But I'm the degenerate one."

"Oh, I certainly hope so."

* * *

Salem PD

Bo walked in his office and shut the door. It was late, so the chances of having to offer any awkward explanations were slim but it didn't hurt to be careful. He closed the blinds too. And once he was satisfied he'd be left alone, he sat down behind his desk and pulled the plastic bag out from where he'd hidden it, between his shirt and his jacket.

Inside was a small and rather worn teddy bear.


End file.
